Paying the Toll
by DizzyDG
Summary: Robb Stark must marry a Frey girl before Walder will let him cross the Twins. As he and his new wife adjust to their new life together they learn the hard way that wars are not easily won and that people, even family, should not be easily trusted. AU, canon events used but not necessarily in order. Rated M.
1. Wedded and Bedded

**A/N: **So this is my new story, I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen if Robb had been forced to marry a Frey girl before he was allowed to cross the Twins. Like most people I despise Walder Frey so he's not miraculously going to be nice in this story; hopefully he makes your skin crawl - that's the effect I'm going for anyway!

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the original characters, only my interpretation of them, thank you to GRRM for creating them! I own nothing to do with GoT, only Elissa & Ana.

**Rating: **This story is M and will be from the start; sex, language, violence. You know the drill!

Hopefully if you've clicked on this story you're intrigued and will at least read till the end of the page! It would be lovely if you could leave me a review and let me know what you think.

:)

* * *

**Wedded and Bedded**

* * *

"What are you willing to give to cross the river?" Catelyn Stark asked her son, her eyes on his.

"Anything," Robb said firmly.

"Anything?" she questioned, her eyes boring into his.

"Yes," he replied, staring intently back at her.

"You will end up with a Frey wife," she told him warningly.

"My wife would always have been chosen for me," he said and she sighed.

"Very well … I will go and speak with Walder Frey if it's what you want," she said heavily.

"I'll be here when you get back," Robb said and she nodded at her son before turning and pulling back the flap of his tent and stepping into the biting chill of the morning air.

A small group of men were to go with her to the Twins, she shuddered slightly as they walked up the steps to the great double doors. She knew that Walder Frey was not a man to be easily won over, she was almost certain that when she walked back through those doors she would have just betrothed her beloved eldest son to one of his countless daughters. The thought made her feel uneasy, Robb was in need of a wife of course, but he was still so young and she had hoped that he would be able to make his own choice in time instead of it being forced upon him. Still, he had made the decision to march from Winterfell when his father had been arrested, and he was making the decision now to give Walder Frey his heart's desire in order to cross the river Trident.

Two guards bowed shortly to her as she approached the presence chamber, the heels of her boots making her footsteps echo around the stony entrance hall. She took a deep breath as they opened the doors wide for her to step inside and walk the length of the chamber, curtseying low to Walder Frey when she stopped in front of him. He looked down on her from his raised chair with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips; "Lady Stark," he greeted, his tone gleeful.

"Lord Frey," Catelyn returned evenly, his tone doing nothing to reassure her.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, his eyes raking across her body.

"You must know my son is marching south, he needs to cross the river," she told him.

"And you want me to open my gates to him?" he guessed.

"It is the fastest route south," Catelyn confirmed.

"I want something in return," Walder Frey said, licking his lips slowly.

"What is it that you would ask for?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"I have many daughters … and they need good husbands," he said.

"You would have my son marry one of them?" she guessed and a smile spread across his face.

"He can have his pick of the bunch … although, they are an ugly lot … save for two of them, he can pick between them … can't give Lord Stark an ugly bride"

"I give you my word that if you let him cross the river Robb will marry one of your daughters on his return north," Catelyn promised.

"No I don't think so," Walder Frey said, smiling widely again.

"I thought you wanted …" she began but he cut her off.

"You think I trust him to come back once he's crossed? No, he will marry one of my daughters and then he can cross the river," he told her.

"But he must cross the river now!" Catelyn cried.

"Then he best pick fast," Lord Frey said with finality.

Catelyn knew it would do no good to argue and so she nodded heavily, wondering how she would break the news to her son that he would not be able to march until he had taken a wife. "You!" Walder Frey suddenly shouted towards a guard, making her jump; "fetch Roslin and Elissa, now!"

"Yes my Lord," the guard bowed at once before hurrying from the room.

"Will you be picking for him?" Walder Frey asked her mockingly once he had gone.

"Robb can choose his own wife," she said calmly, refusing to let him goad her.

"And what a choice," he said; "ah! Here they are, my two diamonds in the mound of shit!" he called out, making Catelyn wince at the crass way he referred to his other daughters. She turned as the girls approached her and felt a little relief spread through her chest, they were both very beautiful; at least Robb could be pleased about that.

"This is Roslin," Walder Frey introduced the first girl who curtseyed politely to Catelyn before straightening up to face her. She was tall and slim with long golden brown hair that fell straight to the base of her back, she looked to have high cheekbones and steely blue eyes, and, Catelyn noted, wide hips. "And Elissa," Walder Frey gestured to the second girl who took a few steps forward before dropping into a curtsey. Elissa was shorter than her sister by over a head and she too was slim, her hips slightly narrower than Roslin's but wide enough to comfortably birth a child. Her hair was also long, but fair and with a slight curl at the ends, Catelyn noted her small, straight nose and full lips before settling on her honey coloured eyes which were wide with apprehension. "One of you is going to marry Robb Stark," their father announced.

Catelyn saw a flicker of surprise cross Roslin's features but it was quickly hidden, Elissa seemed less able to contain her panic and her eyes widened still further and Catelyn could almost see her shaking. "You've seen them, you can tell your son what beauties I have for him to choose between," Walder Frey said triumphantly and Catelyn merely inclined her head and curtseyed to him again before turning and walking out of the hall.

* * *

"He wants me to marry her tonight?!" Robb said incredulously, staring at his mother.

"He didn't say tonight Robb," she said heavily, taking a long drink of wine.

"I have to cross the bridge tomorrow, so yes, it will be tonight!" he fumed.

"They really are two beauties," she tried to soothe him.

"It doesn't change the fact I don't know them, that I must choose one for my wife and spend the rest of my days with her whether I like it or not!" he almost shouted, knocking his empty cup to the floor.

"You said you'd do anything Robb," Catelyn said firmly and he looked at her for the longest time, his eyes spanning a whole range of emotions before they finally set in grim determination.

"Which one did you favour?" he asked her.

"Roslin," Catelyn replied after a moment; "she seems the stronger"

"Stronger?" Robb questioned.

"The most able to deal with the situation," she elaborated.

"Roslin …" Robb repeated, pacing up and down for a moment; "I suppose I should see her for myself," he said after a while and Catelyn nodded her head.

They walked together in silence up to the entrance of the Twins, Robb hesitating slightly as they entered but he soon steeled himself and walked with quiet determination into Walder Frey's presence. "Lord Stark," he greeted, eyes shining with mirth.

"Lord Frey," Robb returned, bowing his head as Catelyn curtseyed.

"I suppose you're here to make your choice?" he questioned.

"Yes," Robb said, his expression stony.

"Roslin! Elissa!" Walder Frey barked, making Catelyn jump slightly.

The two girls appeared almost silently from a door on the side of the hall, Elissa trailing behind her sister with her head bowed while Roslin kept her own chin high and proud. Catelyn felt a rush of admiration for the girl and a surge of pity for her fair sister as they both curtseyed low before Robb. She watched as his eyes roamed over both the girls and she saw Walder Frey watching him in anticipation, amusement shining in his eyes. Robb's eyes finally found Roslin's and she looked back at him impassively, her blue eyes cold and distant, he moved his to Elissa's then but found they were looking down at the floor. He moved to her despite himself, she flinched slightly as his hand came gently under her chin tilting her head upwards so he could look into her eyes.

There was a warmth there that was not present in her sisters, the warm honey colour of them seemed to captivate him and he realised that he didn't want a strong wife of stone, he wanted a soft, warm wife who would be a soft, warm mother as his had been. "Lady Elissa," he said softly and she blinked slowly at him; "I would ask for your hand, if you would have me?"

"If you wish it my Lord," she managed to whisper, her voice shaking.

"Good!" Walder Frey boomed, clapping his hands together and standing from his chair; "the Sept. One hour," he continued and both Robb and Elissa's eyes widened.

"An hour?" Robb repeated, looking at Lord Frey.

"Yes … I would have her wedded and bedded by sundown," he said and Catelyn distinctly saw Elissa shudder slightly at his harsh tone and wondered, not for the first time, why Robb had chosen her over Roslin.

* * *

"You will be beautiful Lissy," Ana was soothing her as she brushed her hair through.

"I never thought he would pick me," Elissa said quietly as Ana began braiding her hair.

"Why wouldn't he pick you, you're wonderful!" Ana told her brightly.

"I never thought this is how I'd be married," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"You will make the best of it," Ana reassured her.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Elissa asked fearfully.

"He chose you didn't he?" Ana questioned with a smile, watching her sister's face in the mirror as she slowly nodded her head.

"I'm scared," she confessed after a moment.

"Everything will be alright I promise you," Ana said, securing the end of her braid; "have I ever lied to you?" she asked, her hands resting on Elissa's shoulders.

"No," Elissa said softly, shaking her head.

"And I will never," Ana promised and Elissa's eyes suddenly set in determination and she rose from her dressing table as Ana moved her hands away from her shoulders.

"Will I do?" she asked.

"You will more than do! Robb Stark is lucky indeed!" Ana assured her and Elissa managed a small smile before she turned to leave her room and begin her journey down to the sept.

Robb was already stood facing the Septon when Elissa entered, her father moved to her side as she came through the door and offered her his arm grudgingly. Catelyn sighed as she watched the girl walk shakily towards Robb, there was no one present but them and the Septon, it could not have been the wedding the poor girl must have dreamed of. Robb managed to smile for her when she reached his side and she tried to turn the corners of her mouth up into a faint returning smile.

"Will you cloak this woman and bring her under your protection?" the Septon asked.

"I will," Robb said, taking the cloak from his mother and sweeping it around Elissa's shoulders in one graceful move. He took her small shaking hand in his then and swallowed hard as the Septon wrapped a thin silk ribbon around them; "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words."

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days," Robb said evenly as Elissa spoke softly in unison with him; "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Robb bent his head then and brushed his lips lightly against Elissa's cheek and she tried not to flinch back from him, somehow managing to keep herself still.

* * *

Elissa barely touched her food and Catelyn felt her pity for the girl surge even more strongly through her as she found herself wondering if anyone had told the poor girl what to expect from her wedding night. Before she could move to her and try and give her some reassuring words Walder Frey was on his feet and clapping his hands together; "the bedding!" he declared and Robb rose to his feet at once, Elissa hesitantly following suit; "you are in for a treat young Stark if she is anything like her mother!" Catelyn saw Robb's fists clench slightly at his words and she noticed Elissa's face was completely drained of colour as the men began walking towards her. She shrank back in fear despite herself and Robb looked down at her as she stared at the approaching group with frightened eyes. "Stop!" Robb said loudly; "I will take my wife to bed myself"

"We have to know the marriage was consummated," Walder Frey insisted.

"You will get your proof in the morning," Robb said with finality and to Catelyn's surprise he nodded his head in agreement. Robb took Elissa's hand in his then and led her carefully from the room, the eyes of everyone in the hall on their retreating backs.

Robb closed the door of the chamber Walder Frey had housed him in and turned to face his new wife, she was stood with her back to him and he could tell even though the light was faint that she was shaking. He moved slowly towards her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him; her face was pale and her eyes fearful as she looked up at him. "I know this isn't what you want but I'm afraid we have to," he said softly, running a hand down her cheek.

"It's my duty," she whispered and he sighed heavily, moving his hands to unbutton his jacket. Elissa watched him as he shrugged out of the jacket and pulled his shirt up and over his head, exposing his bare chest to her.

She let her eyes wander across the hard muscles of his shoulders and arms, and the broad expanse of his chest, shuddering slightly as it dawned on her how much bigger he was than her. She remembered hearing two serving girls gossiping about their first time laying with a man and she had learned that it was best if he was small in size, she had a feeling though that everything about Robb Stark would be big and she shuddered again. He pulled at the ties of her dress then and slid it from her shoulders, leaving her in a plain shift that Ana had laced tightly under her breasts to emphasise them. Robb's eyes wandered the curves of her chest and she instantly wanted to hide from his gaze, she couldn't move though as his fingers unthread the laces and she felt her shift join her dress on the floor.

She was stood completely exposed and Robb couldn't help but stare as he dropped his hands to the laces of his trousers, unthreading them and pulling himself free of them so he stood as bare as her and her heart sank as she saw that he was indeed big everywhere. He moved towards her then, his hands going to her waist and making her shiver slightly as he guided her backwards towards the bed, her legs shaking as she moved closer to it. "Lay down," he whispered and she did as she was told, trying to concentrate on breathing evenly as she felt him move her legs apart. She closed her eyes then and in the next instant she felt his body press against hers, feeling him hard against her thigh. His hand came to her face then and she managed to open her eyes; "I'm sorry," he breathed and she managed to nod for him.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed in a whisper and he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Try and relax," he urged her and she took a few deep breaths as his hand wandered up her thigh.

It felt wrong, a man touching her like this, but she knew she had to let him, he was her husband and this was his right. Robb felt all her muscles tense when his hand reached the most intimate part of her body and he sighed heavily as he moved his hand gently against her softness, trying to coax her body to be ready for him. Elissa held her breath as his hand moved against her, she could feel some warmth between her legs and her stomach twisted oddly but it was fear that still gripped her. She heard Robb sigh again after a moment and he moved his hand away to grip her hip as he shifted his body so his hardness was positioned between her legs.

She flinched then and his other hand stroked through her hair; "I'm so sorry," he whispered, moving his head down to nestle in the crook of her neck as he slid slowly into her. Elissa's body screamed in protest, pain flooding her as she felt something break inside her and she bit her lip hard remembering the words her father had spoken to her just after she wed Robb; 'keep your legs open and your mouth shut.' She tasted blood as Robb thrust into her again making her bite even harder on her lip, tears silently streaming down her face as the pain continued to throb. Robb tried to move as slowly as possible, feeling Elissa's nails digging sharply into his forearm telling him that she was in pain.

He didn't want to hurt her, he had never wanted it to be like this, he had wanted to wed a willing bride who would bed him gladly, not one who lay there out of duty. Robb's thrusts continued and Elissa grew used to the pain, it had dulled slightly but it still seeped through her every time Robb moved himself inside her. Eventually his breathing accelerated in her ear and his hand tightened on her hip and in the next second she felt him spill himself inside her and she stopped biting down on her lip, knowing that for now at least it was over. She felt him slide out of her after a moment and her body cried out in relief, she was sore but at least it was done. He lifted his head to look at her then and his eyes were full of remorse as he took in the tears that had tracked down her beautiful face, his hand coming up to brush them away.

"It's alright," he whispered, "it's over … sleep," he urged her and she managed to nod at him after a moment and he rolled away to lay at her side making no move to hold her. For some reason this made her want to cry even more and she tentatively moved onto her side and inched closer to him. Robb was surprised at her movement but glad and he stretched an arm out inviting her to lay closer to him. She let her head rest on his chest after a moment and he moved his arm about her, laying his hand flat on the small of her back, feeling her tense for a moment but then relax. Elissa found her eyes growing heavy as she listened to the steady thud of Robb's heart in her ears and eventually managed to close her eyes to the world and drift off to sleep.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning two serving girls paraded the blood stained sheet through the hall to prove that Elissa had been a maid and that the marriage had been consummated. Elissa dropped her eyes to her food feeling sick at the sight, Robb noticed her discomfort and hesitated for a moment before laying his hand across hers reassuringly. For once she didn't cringe away from him, glad that he was trying to soothe her, feeling more comfortable in his presence now that they were fully clothed again.

Catelyn watched from the other side of the room, she had never seen such a public display of a girls lost innocence and she felt her pity for Elissa grow even more. "How was the fit Lord Stark?" Walder Frey asked then; "her mother was like a velvet glove." Catelyn felt disgusted that he could discuss his daughter in such a way and she saw the look of anger cross Robb's features before he managed to compose himself and answer; "I have no complaints about my wife Lord Frey"

"Good," Walder Frey smirked, "are you packed girl?" he barked at Elissa, making her jump slightly. Rob frowned at her involuntary movement and felt an overwhelming desire to protect her from anything and everything, even her own kin. "I am almost ready father," Elissa managed evenly.

"Don't keep your husband waiting now," he said sharply.

"My Lady has time enough," Robb said reassuringly.

"Thank you my Lord," Elissa said quietly, feeling Robb's hand twitch around hers for a moment.

Catelyn was already saddled on her horse when Robb emerged from the keep with his new wife by his side. Her hand was placed on his arm lightly and she could tell even from a distance that neither of them were comfortable. She glanced around and saw that a few of Robb's bannermen raised their eyebrows in surprise when their eyes fell on Elissa. It wasn't difficult to work out why, it was assumed by every man across the Seven Kingdom's that Walder Frey had a bunch of ill looking daughters and that it was best to steer clear of them at all costs.

Robb didn't look at any of them as he came to a stop in front of his own horse, a new one saddled next to him for Elissa. He helped his wife up onto her own horse and she thanked him quietly and courteously before he stepped away from her to climb astride his own horse, digging his heels in and leading the way for his men to cross the Twins. Elissa followed on behind him, looking back over her shoulder when she reached the other side, trying not to think about when she would see her home again. She caught a glimpse of Ana standing out on one of the balconies and managed a smile for her, all the while feeling as though her heart was breaking as her favourite sister faded into the distance and was lost from her sight.

* * *

**A/N: **So that was the first chapter - hope you read to the end and enjoyed it. The wedding night was awkward to write, I've always written scenes like that where the couple are both very willing so writing them both as reluctant was difficult. I hope Robb didn't come across as too cold, I see it that he didn't really know what to do with such a scared girl, knowing he had to do his duty but not wanting to hurt her. Anyway, I hope it was alright.

Thoughts would be much appreciated.

Was Walder creepy enough?

What do you think of Elissa?

Any feedback would be amazing :)


	2. Home Comforts

**A/N: **Wow, wow, wow! Thank you all for such an incredible response for the first chapter! It is without a doubt the best start I've had with any fic so thank you all for your reviews/follows/favourites, it's amazing. I hope I've replied to all reviewers (aside from the guests - big thank you to all you guys!) if I've missed you out I'm really sorry and thank you!

This is the next chapter so if you'd like to let me know what you think it would be much appreciated!

:)

* * *

**Home Comforts**

* * *

Robb's army marched for five days, only stopping for a short time each night to sleep, before their leader finally called for a permanent camp to be raised near the Whispering Wood, with the plan that they would lift the siege of Riverrun. Elissa was exhausted as she slid off her horse and waited patiently for her and Robb's tent to be erected in the middle of the camp. Robb was nowhere to be seen when the men told her that it was ready for her to enter and so she went in alone, shivering in the cold as she stripped off her dress and pulled on a night slip before climbing into the fur laden bed. It only took a few minutes for the warmth to build up around her and it wasn't long before her eyes closed letting sleep take over as she had had precious little of it over the past few days.

Robb entered the tent a while later having spent the best part of his evening with his bannermen, he felt well and truly drained but his mind was still buzzing with various strings of advice. Before he could brood on anything his bannermen had said Elissa stirred in the corner of the tent, pulling herself up in the bed and looking towards him, her eyes still clouded with sleep; "do you have need of me my Lord?" she asked quietly. Robb didn't answer at once, in truth he had been desperate to lay with Elissa again, to feel everything about her, but he knew that she had been in much discomfort on the journey to the Riverlands. She tried to hide it from him but he saw the way she winced when she slid down from her horse every evening, her steps slow and laboured as she made her way to bed.

"No," he said softly after a while of just looking at her, she looked so beautiful, her hair all mussed and her eyes tired and slightly confused; "go back to sleep," he urged and she did as she was told, laying her head back down against the soft pillows and letting her eyes close after a long while of watching her husband brood over the table in their tent.

* * *

Robb was sat at the table again when Elissa woke and she wondered if he had been sitting there all night, his tired blue eyes turned to her as she shifted herself out of bed and pulled on her robe. He smiled as she tightened it around her waist and rubbed her eyes sleepily; "there's breakfast here for you," he told her, gesturing for her to sit down opposite. She crossed to him and settled in the chair, tearing a small piece of bread from the roll and taking a bite. Robb watched her for a moment before he spoke again, determined that he would get to know his new wife; "how was it growing up at the Twins my Lady?"

"Noisy my Lord," she told him with a small smile once she'd swallowed her mouthful.

"I bet," he returned her smile, "it must have been difficult to be alone for a moment"

"A moment's privacy was a rare gift," she agreed, tearing some more bread from her roll. Robb waited as she took a few more mouthfuls, wondering what else he could say to her but to his surprise she spoke first; "what is Winterfell like my Lord?"

"Noisy," he grinned and she couldn't help but smile widely in return.

"My Septa was from the North," she told him after a moment.

"Did she ever visit Winterfell?" he asked.

"Every month for the markets … she said it was wonderful," Elissa answered.

"You will see it for yourself when this is all over, I can't wait to show you everything,", he said.

"Do you have a favourite place?" she asked.

"The Godswood,", he replied after a moment, "it's so peaceful and beautiful and I swear there is no better sight than seeing the sun set behind the trees, the way the light catches the water …" he trailed off then, noticing that Elissa hadn't taken her eyes from him as he'd described the Godswood.

"I've never seen a Godswood," she said after a moment.

"You will," he smiled; "what about you, what was your favourite place at the Twins?"

"There was a passageway on one of the upper floors, one of the windows had a wide enough sill that I could sit comfortably in it. I would stay there for hours when I could, just losing myself in a book for a while," she smiled wistfully and Robb frowned slightly.

"You like to read?" he asked her.

"Very much," she replied.

"What kind of books?" he persisted.

"Anything," she smiled, "I can read anything; it doesn't matter what"

"I'll get you some books," Robb promised her after a moment.

"You don't have to go to any trouble," she said at once.

"It's no trouble, I want you to be happy my Lady," he said seriously.

"Are you happy with me my Lord?" she asked quietly after a moment, her eyes finding his.

"I am not unhappy with you," he told her honestly and she smiled faintly.

"I have worried that I didn't please you," she confessed.

"Of course you pleased me my Lady," Robb reassured her at once.

"But you have not come to bed since," she whispered.

"You have been in pain," he said and she looked up at him in surprise; "did you think I wouldn't notice?" he questioned with a small smile.

"I don't know my Lord," she said quietly, unsure where to look.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," he told her seriously, laying his hand on hers.

"I thought it was my duty … how else will you get me with child?" she asked.

"We have time enough for children, I want to know you better my Lady," he reassured.

"This isn't what I expected,", she confessed and he was pained that she had thought she had to suffer through her marriage, he supposed she must have seen what her father's countless wives had been through and expected the same. "I want you to be happy," he told her again; "I know it will take time but I want us to be happy together"

"I would like that too my Lord," she said looking up into his eyes again making a smile come to his lips as he tightened his grip on her hand momentarily.

* * *

Elissa was preparing for a bath, thinking that warm water would do wonders for her aching muscles, she also felt dank and wanted nothing more than to be clean again after the five days riding she had done. The two serving girls left when her bath was full and she was loosening her robe when the flap of the tent pushed aside to reveal Robb. "I'm sorry," he apologised at once when he saw she was getting undressed.

"You have seen it all before," she replied before she could stop herself and she bit her lip wondering what his reaction would be. To her relief he laughed lightly; "you're right there my Lady," he said and she watched as he lay three books down on the table; "for you," he told her.

"Thank you so much my Lord," she said gratefully.

"I will try and get you more if I can," he promised and she smiled widely.

"You're most kind," she said.

"I will leave you to relax now, I'll return for dinner," he smiled.

"I will be here," she said, returning his smile. He hesitated for a moment and then came towards her and bent his head to kiss her lightly on the lips. Elissa had been so surprised that she hadn't moved away and she was glad she hadn't when she saw his smile as he turned and retreated from the tent.

She finished undressing then and stepped into the bath, sinking low into the warm water, letting it soothe all her muscles, letting all her tension slip away. Her thoughts were of Robb as she lay there, slowly running a washcloth up and down her skin, she was more at ease with him now, his presence didn't terrify her as it had done back at the Twins. He seemed different away from her father and she wondered if she had changed too, she definitely smiled more, and she didn't feel the need to tiptoe everywhere in case she triggered one of his moods. She vaguely wondered if Robb had a temper, she supposed he must, she supposed all men must, especially if they were to win a battle. Even so she had seen nothing to suggest he would ever be anything but kind to her, his words had reassured her more than she could say and she could feel something like hope brewing inside her. Hope that Robb was right, that in time they could be happy together, have a happy marriage.

* * *

Robb was numb as he walked blindly back to the tent, his steps heavy as he felt his eyes brim with tears. He couldn't believe what he'd been told, he had shouted and raged and denied it but it was no use. The words didn't change. His father was dead. No. His father had been murdered. He wrenched open the flap of the tent and stamped inside, stopping dead when he saw Elissa running a brush through her long golden hair. He had been so consumed by anger and grief he had almost forgotten that he wouldn't be alone as he had wanted. She turned to him then and the fury in him seemed to die as a wave of sadness crashed through him, his knees gave way and he lurched forward to grip the table as tears poured from his eyes.

It wasn't the table that he fell into though but her soft arms, he grabbed onto her as though his life depended on it, his arms tight around her waist, his hands clenched around the silk of her robe. Elissa rubbed her hands up and down Robb's back as his tears soaked through to her shoulder, fear consumed her as she wondered what could have made her big, strong husband break down like this. His weight was pressing against her and she felt her own knees buckle and they both sagged slowly to the floor, his head still buried in the crook of her neck as he tried to stop the tears from falling, hating himself for being so weak in front of her. "What's happened Robb?" she whispered, one of her hands running through his hair.

It was the use of his name that sobered him, she had only ever addressed him as 'my Lord' before but hearing her say his name somehow gave him the strength to stop the tears. "My father is dead," he murmured in her ear and he felt her arms come even tighter around him and her lips press against his temple for a moment. He lifted his head to look at her then and she gazed back at him, her warm honey eyes full of concern; a worried frown creasing her smooth forehead slightly. She cared. The reality hit him then, his wife cared, his beautiful wife cared.

He kissed her then, he kissed her properly; how he should have kissed her on their wedding night, his lips wanting hers to melt with his so badly. She hesitated for a second, surprised at his sudden advances but she let her instincts take over and moved her lips with his, he grabbed the back of her head at her willing and deepened their kiss, letting his tongue dance with hers. Elissa's stomach tightened in knots as Robb's lips continued bruising hers but it was not an unpleasant feeling and she smoothed her hands up and down his back again. He wanted her then, he wanted her so badly that he couldn't stop himself pushing her down onto the floor his lips not leaving hers as one of her hands tangled in the curls at the base of his neck.

The honourable part of him, the proper part knew that he shouldn't be doing this. She was his wife, he shouldn't even be considering taking her like this on the hard, cold ground. But he couldn't stop himself, feeling his hands find the material of her robe and pull it aside so he could run a hand up her silky smooth leg. Her stomach tightened further as Robb's hand ran higher up her thigh but it wasn't fear that gripped her this time, she wanted this, she wanted him. He let his hand touch between her legs then and he almost moaned when he felt her softness, his guilt fading away as he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

His other hand fumbled with his laces for a moment, finally managing to release himself from his trousers, moving above her once he was free and settling his hardness against her. Elissa couldn't help the small moan that came from her mouth when she felt Robb so close to her, wanting him inside her this time, needing him inside her. At her moan Robb could hold on no longer, the guilt fully gone now he pushed slowly into her, burying himself as deep as he could go, feeling her warmth surround him so perfectly. She moaned even louder this time and the sound urged him on as he let his lips travel from hers across her jawbone and down to the creamy flesh of her neck as he thrust inside her.

She grabbed his shoulders tightly as he moved within her, instinctively lifting her legs up to wrap around his waist and hearing his own growl of delight as her movement allowed him to thrust even deeper into her. He felt her hands unfastening the buttons of his jacket as he continued his movements, one of his own hands coaxing her leg up higher, smiling slightly when a cry of satisfaction left her lips. She was pushing his jacket away then and ripping at his shirt, she vaguely wondered if he would mind her ruining it but then he hit her so hard inside that pleasure was all that consumed her and she tore straight through it, desperate to touch her hands to his bare skin.

He groaned as her small, warm hands ran across the muscles of his shoulders and chest, exploring every inch of skin she could find before running her hands around to his back and pulling him closer to her. Robb could feel his release coming but he was desperate for Elissa to fall with him so he moved a hand between them and let his thumb brush firmly across the most sensitive part of her body. She gasped at his touch and he could feel her tightening even further around him as she cried out, feeling every pore of her body tingling as Robb thrust once more inside her before he too reached the end. He stayed inside her as he let his body cover hers, loving the feeling of her warmth surrounding him completely.

She was breathing hard as he kissed along her neck and back up to her lips, she moved hers with his eagerly and he couldn't help the smile that her willingness brought to his lips. Eventually though the reality began seeping back and he could feel the weight of grief for his father bearing down upon him again, mingled with the feelings of guilt as he realised that he still had his wife pinned to the cold ground. He slid out of her then and managed to pull his lips away from hers and push himself up so he was knelt above her, lacing himself back into his trousers. She didn't move, merely gazing up at him with those beautiful wide eyes that were still slightly glazed with satisfaction. He held out a hand then and she took it, allowing him to pull her into a sitting position and then pulling them both up to their feet.

Robb looked down on her once they were stood facing each other, his hand moving to brush a lock of hair away from her face, a small smile coming to her lips as he did so. He wanted to apologise, to tell her how sorry he was for taking her like that in such a dishonourable way but his words failed him as she laced her fingers through his and tugged gently on his hand, leading him to the bed. She pulled his ruined shirt up and over his head before moving her hands to his shoulders and putting some pressure on them so he sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

Elissa knelt down in front of him then and eased his boots away from him, gently laying them to the side before standing up and taking off her robe, leaving her in just a night slip. He gazed up at her and she pushed gently on his shoulder, encouraging him to lay down, he did what she wanted, his eyes were heavy with grief and exhaustion. She pulled the furs over him, making sure he was well covered before climbing in next to him, settling her head down against the soft pillows. Robb turned on his side to look at her then and she managed a smile, gently reaching her hand over to run it down his cheek. He moved closer then and lay his head down on her chest, feeling her arms come around him he closed his eyes and inhaled her warm scent, losing himself in her softness and letting her comforting embrace send him to sleep.

* * *

Catelyn watched the first glimmers of light peek out from behind the wisps of cloud and blinked a few times, realising that she had been sat in the doorway of her tent all night, unmoving. She had replayed the scenes a thousand times in her mind, the messenger handing Robb that fateful piece of paper. The disbelief on Robb's face, his dull voice telling her that her husband was dead, that her husband had had his head struck from his shoulders on the orders of a mere boy. She was devastated but Robb was inconsolable, he had shouted and raged, thrown things, kicked things, denied it and finally sworn revenge before storming away from her. It had taken her a minute to follow after him, worried about where he was going in the mood he was in, he had just been telling her before the news had come that he and Elissa seemed to be getting on better. She didn't want him to ruin that in his grief, he would regret it she knew that well enough.

When she gently pushed back the flap of his tent though she saw them knelt on the ground, their arms tight around one another, his little wife stroked her hand through his hair and kissed his temple and Catelyn had let the flap drop before walking away. She had never felt more alone, Robb had Elissa's warm embrace to console him but she had nothing to comfort her but the chill of the night air. Grey Wind sat with her for a time, sending her mournful looks every now and again before he too turned and walked away from her, settling himself down to sleep just outside Robb's tent. Catelyn had vaguely wondered why he had not gone in but when she heard the cries of a woman pierce the still air she had realised, knowing exactly how Robb was being comforted now.

She pulled herself back to the present then as the men were starting to rise throughout the camp as the sun rose higher. Opposite her she saw that Grey Wind was stretching up, he looked between Robb's tent and a spot in the distance for a moment before trotting off to the Gods knew where. Robb emerged then and she was about to rise to her feet but Elissa slipped out of the tent just behind him and she saw him turn to her and smile. He wrapped his arms around his wife then and Catelyn tried to ignore the stab of bitterness in her stomach as she realised that she would never feel her own husband's arms around her ever again.

* * *

Elissa breathed in Robb's intoxicating scent as she leant her head against his chest, feeling his cheek leaning down against the top of her head, she felt strange, a mixture of bliss and worry seeping through her body as she felt Robb's lips kiss the top of her head. She pulled back to look up at him then and he smiled at her; "you don't have to pretend," she told him quietly and he frowned at her; "I know you're hurting," she continued and he understood.

"Being miserable won't bring my father back," he said softly.

"You know I'm here my Lord," she said back, a small smile on her lips.

"Robb," he corrected her; "I like it better when you call me Robb"

"Very well," she agreed and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I have to see the Lords, the sooner we break the siege on Riverrun the better, we need Tully men if we're going to destroy the Lannister's," he said, his tone hardening.

"I will be here," she promised him and he managed a smile before releasing her from their embrace and walking towards the tent where he knew the Lords would be gathering to discuss tactics. Elissa watched him go with a slight frown before turning her head away as she felt eyes boring into her. She found herself looking into the eyes of Robb's mother and she twitched her lips up into a small smile, trying to convey how sorry she was. At her smile though Catelyn's expression hardened and she turned and walked back into her own tent leaving Elissa feeling completely helpless.

Elissa was still brooding about Lady Stark when Robb came back to their tent that night, she didn't notice him come in and he could see at once that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked and she jumped, finally noticing his presence.

"Nothing," she said quickly; "I was just thinking that's all, it doesn't matter"

"It matters to me," he insisted, coming to sit opposite her and running his fingers through the ends of her hair, twisting a lock gently around his fingers, revelling in the softness of it.

"What does your mother think of me?" she asked after a while and he frowned.

"She thinks you're my wife …" he trailed off, wondering if his mother had upset her somehow.

"Does she like me?" she persisted.

"I can't see any reason she wouldn't," Robb told her, a frown setting in now.

"Maybe she would have rather you married Roslin," she said quietly and she saw from the look on Robb's face that she was right and she couldn't deny that it stung. Robb saw the look of hurt in her eyes and he was instantly furious with himself and with his mother for whatever she had done to make Elissa feel the way she did. "I chose you," he told her firmly.

"Why?" she asked him, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

"Because you have the kindest eyes I have ever seen," he told her truthfully. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, she had been expecting him to say that he found her the most beautiful, or that he had desired her more, thought she would be a more obedient wife. She didn't know what to make of his true reason, only that it made her feel like blushing. "What did she say to upset you?" Robb asked her.

"She didn't say anything," she replied, lacing her fingers through his.

"Something happened," he persisted.

"Honestly Robb it was nothing, she is grieving for her husband, I imagine she just wanted to be on her own," she managed a proper smile.

"Alright," Robb said heavily, knowing she didn't want to say any more about it.

"How are your Lords?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Fine … we will march in a few days," he told her and her hand tightened in his.

"That soon," she whispered and he almost felt glad that she sounded scared at the thought.

"We're sending a small host to distract Tywin Lannister while the main army takes the Kingslayer by surprise, if it works we will win," he explained.

"I hope you're right," she said quietly.

"So do I," he agreed, stroking his hand through her hair again.

* * *

**A/N: **So they are definitely getting to know one another better! Robb and Elissa are looking up but I hope you're all looking forward to some Catelyn/Elissa tension!

More soon guys, any feedback would be much appreciated! :)


	3. Collapse

**A/N: **Still incredibly overwhelmed by the amazing response so far. I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this and hopefully I've replied to all the reviews I can - I think I got you all (sorry if I got any of you twice!) Thanks to the guest reviewers as well who I can't reply to, I really appreciate your words.

This is the next chapter any way, as ever, please let me know what you think, and enjoy!

:)

* * *

**Collapse**

* * *

When Robb rode out Elissa felt her stomach twist uncomfortably as she watched him lead his army towards Riverrun, Catelyn stood at her side with fear coursing through her body as she watched her son ride out into his first battle. Elissa turned to Catelyn when Robb disappeared from sight, opening her mouth to say something comforting but the older woman turned away from her and walked back towards the camp without a word. Catelyn wasn't sure exactly why she couldn't bear to be near Elissa, the girl had never done anything to offend or upset her but for some reason she couldn't be around her. She thought that perhaps it was because she had been wrong about her, she had assumed her weak and scared, she had assumed that it would be Roslin her son would choose.

Catelyn didn't like being wrong, it unnerved her and it unnerved her that she still couldn't see a reason for Robb choosing Elissa over Roslin. It couldn't merely be the fact that he had desired her more, her son was not the kind of man to let lust cloud his judgment, he had a level head and she knew he would have picked Elissa thinking she would be the better wife. But for the life of her Catelyn just could not work out why as she sat, half hidden, in the mouth of her tent and watched the girl wander back to her own tent. Catelyn sat brooding, staring at the tent that she had just seen Elissa enter, wondering why she couldn't just pick herself up and go and sit with the girl so they could wait with one another for Robb's return. She'd seen the way the girl had chewed on her bottom lip as Robb had ridden away, she knew that she was scared for him as she was but still she didn't want to be with her.

It was foolish, she knew she was being foolish, but it was dawning on her now that she felt envious of her, Robb was clearly falling for her and it had taken her by surprise. She knew she ought to be happy that her son was with someone he cared for, but it seemed the closer he grew to Elissa the further he drifted from her and she wasn't ready to let him go yet, he was still her little boy. Her little boy who may soon be a father himself and whether she liked it or not Elissa was the woman he had chosen to be mother to those children and Catelyn knew she would have to pull herself together and get to know the girl. It was an easy thought but not an easy action, Catelyn didn't move, she sat there for hours just waiting for Robb to come back, knowing that his fair wife was sat in the tent opposite hers, no doubt doing the exact same thing.

* * *

When the war horn blasted through the silence Elissa jumped to her feet at once, the book that she had been attempting to lose herself in falling heavily to the floor. She stepped over it and rushed from the tent, seeing Catelyn do the same across from her, neither of them said anything as they hurried down through the trees where they could hear the horn blasting over and over, the sound getting steadily closer. Elissa almost cried out in relief when she saw Robb at the helm of the returning army, looking ruffled but unhurt. He stopped a short distance from her and ran towards where her and Catelyn were stood, pulling her straight into his arms when he reached them, one hand tight around her waist, the other tangling in her hair as he smothered her with kisses.

Catelyn turned away from their reunion and looked towards the rest of the returning men, her attention caught by a prisoner that two of them were hauling towards camp. "You!" she shouted accusingly when she recognised him as the Kingslayer. He said nothing to her, merely smiling grimly at her as he was taken away. "We got him mother," Robb said happily behind her and she turned.

"What will you do with him?" she asked.

"I'm going to use him to get my father and my sister's back," he told her determinedly.

"Do you think it will work?" she questioned.

"If it doesn't I will march on King's Landing myself and take them back,", he said harshly and Catelyn nodded her head knowing it would be no good to argue with him when he was still rushing from the victory of battle. Robb took Elissa's hand then and led her back towards the camp, wanting nothing more than to feel her clenched tightly around him and moaning beneath him.

* * *

He unbuckled his armour and let it crash to the ground once they were inside their tent, Elissa saw the look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted. She moved her own hands to the ties of her dress, more than willing to give him it. He watched her hungrily as she slowly removed her gown, his own hands pulling his own clothing away from him, he bent to pull his boots off before dropping his hands to his laces as hers slowly unthreaded her tightly laced shift. Just seeing the firm swelling of her breasts made him hard and he almost groaned in relief when he freed himself from his trousers. Elissa let her shift fall to the floor as Robb threw his trousers aside before coming at her, she gasped in pleasure as his hands roamed across her naked flesh, making goose-pimples appear where he touched. He sucked on the soft skin of her neck and collarbone while one of his hands trailed up to caress one of her breasts, making her sigh softly in his ear.

Just the sound of it drove him wild and he cupped his hands under her bottom and lifted her up easily, her legs wrapping tight around him making his hardness tease at her. She was ready for him, and knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her had him throwing her down on the bed and pushing inside her in an instant, a cry of pleasure leaving her perfect lips as he thrust hard into her over and over, feeling her tight warmth surround him, leaving him ready to explode after only a few minutes. He steeled himself though, refusing to let his body peak yet, he wanted to be inside her for longer, he wanted her like this forever, her hair splayed out across the pillow, her hands grabbing at him as she cried out for more. He would give her more, he promised her, he promised her more over and over; he promised her everything.

* * *

Catelyn wanted to see her son, she wanted Robb to explain to her exactly what he was going to do with the Kingslayer, she needed to know that her daughters were going to be safe now that he had engaged the Lannister's in battle. When she approached his tent though she could hear the unmistakable sounds of love making and she stopped dead, Robb wouldn't be pleased if she interrupted him now; that much was clear. She turned to walk away then and almost walked into the Greatjon Umber, he smiled in greeting; "is Lord Stark busy my Lady?" he asked her.

"You could say that," she said wryly as a loud cry from Elissa reached their ears.

"I see," the Greatjon smiled widely; "nothing like a woman after battle"

"I wouldn't know," Catelyn said as they both walked away from Robb's tent.

"I felt sorry for him when I heard he had to wed a Frey," the Greatjon told her; "but that pity soon disappeared when I saw her … and now," he continued, inclining his head back to the tent; "… well now I almost envy the boy," he chuckled.

"He certainly seems enamoured with her," Catelyn conceded.

"He's completely smitten with her," the Greatjon agreed; "that girl's got him good"

"Indeed," Catelyn said lowly, hoping that Robb wasn't heading for a fall.

* * *

Elissa couldn't move, she was completely and utterly spent, her body ravished and her mind spinning as she listened to Robb breathing just as hard as she was next to her. She was still laying completely exposed but she was too blissful to feel any shame, Robb didn't make her feel ashamed of her nakedness, he made her feel beautiful. After a while she managed to turn her head, he did the same and they smiled at one another for a moment, still too breathless to speak. Eventually he rolled onto his side and propped himself up onto an elbow so his eyes could wander every curve of her body, wanting her all over again as his eyes took all of her in. He couldn't believe that he had ever doubted wanting to marry her, she was perfect, every tiny thing about her was amazing and he knew that now he had her he could never be without her.

"What are you thinking of?" her soft voice roused his attention after a while and he felt one of her hands run through his hair, making him exhale deeply. "You," he told her after a moment, looking down into her eyes and smiling when he saw that her own mouth was smiling widely at him. He bent to kiss her then, giving her everything he had and feeling her giving her everything back to him. Elissa ran her hand down Robb's rough cheek as their lips kept moving so harmoniously with one another, her other hand trailing down his chest, hesitating slightly as is ran low across his stomach. He groaned lowly against her mouth though and she felt encouraged by it, her fingers trembling slightly as they reached out to stroke down the length of him. She felt him harden at once and felt instantly joyous that she could bring such a strong reaction from him so easily.

Robb felt her fingers brushing lightly up and down his length, tentatively exploring him and he managed with a great effort not to bury himself inside her again. He wanted Elissa to be as comfortable with his body as he was with hers, he wanted them to be able to enjoy every inch of one another without any self-consciousness. His own hand trailed across the curves of her breasts lingering for a while before running across the flatness of her stomach, lightly stroking his hands across the soft skin of it, thinking about how she would look growing big with his child inside her. He wanted that he realised, he wanted that more than anything, part of him within her, her growing, changing to nurture his baby. Elissa felt Robb's hand drop still lower until he was cupping her intimately, one of his fingers circling her most sensitive part, making her moan softly against his mouth.

He smiled at her reaction, he loved that he could do this to her, make her as desperate for him as he was for her, he loved that she liked it. He loved her.

Robb couldn't sleep, even Elissa's soft, warm body wrapped so perfectly around him couldn't make him relax. His realisation had stunned him, scared him even, he loved the girl he had cradled against his chest, he loved her more than he had ever thought possible. He had almost told her when he had spilled himself inside her and she had breathlessly called out his name. Almost. Something stopped him, fear stopped him. He was terrified, terrified that she didn't feel the same. It would break him if she didn't love him back, he knew she cared for him, he knew she wanted him, that she enjoyed him making love to her. He knew he wasn't just duty to her anymore, he knew that, but that didn't mean that she loved him like he loved her. He wanted her to, the Gods knew he wanted that more than anything but he couldn't bring himself to lay his heart at her feet only for her to stamp on it.

He wouldn't be able to stomach her rejection, it would break him. He gently untangled himself from her clutches when he saw that dawn had broken, stroking her back soothingly as she stirred slightly and mumbled something unintelligible. She settled after a moment and he moved away from her to pull on his clothing before leaving the tent, glancing back at her once to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully. He walked through the camp, responding to the greetings that a few other early risers called out to him, the men were in high spirits, not only had they won the battle but they had done so with minor losses and captured the Kingslayer. Riverrun was liberated and he could now add his Grandfather and Uncle's forces to his own men, even with the losses they had suffered their numbers had still increased significantly. He had well over twenty thousand men now and he knew that the Lannister's would have no choice but to listen to his demands.

He wasn't really concentrating on where he was going, he just wanted to walk, to breathe in the fresh air and clear his head before he went back to Elissa. "You're good Stark," the Kingslayer's drawl reached his ears.

"I'm not in the mood for your mocking," he said harshly.

"I wasn't mocking," the Kingslayer replied; "it was very clever, tricking my father like that and then taking me completely by surprise, you've destroyed half our army in one hit"

"I don't need you to tell me that," Robb said, trying to keep his temper.

"I know your weakness though," he said lightly and Robb turned despite himself to look at him.

"You know nothing about me," Robb told him venomously.

"I know you'd die for her," the Kingslayer said, nodding towards Elissa who had emerged from their tent and was now in conversation with Lord Karstark; "and who knows, perhaps you will."

The Kingslayer's words were ringing in his ears as he marched towards his wife, his blood was boiling; he didn't think he had ever been so furious in his life. Who did the Kingslayer think he was, daring to try and threaten him from within a cage? He would make him pay for this, he would make every last one of them pay. "I want them gone," he declared, stopping in front of Lord Karstark and ignoring Elissa's wide eyed stare; "I want them all gone. I want to destroy them."

"Seems we've got some talking to do," Lord Karstark said, gesturing to the biggest tent where the Lords often met and dined together.

* * *

Elissa watched them go, her stomach churning uneasily, she hated it when Robb was angry, last time he was angry he had marched into battle, she didn't think she could bear him doing it again so soon. Her feelings for him had grown so fast and strong that she had almost scared herself when she had found herself wanting to scream out that she loved him as he'd pushed her to the ultimate pleasure the previous night. She had never expected to have a happy marriage with a husband she adored, she had expected to do a duty and perhaps grow fond of him in time. The feelings she had for Robb were like nothing she had ever felt before and she honestly did not know what she would do without him now.

She wandered around camp for a few hours, keeping her distance from the caged prisoners, even though she knew they were locked away the thought of going anywhere near them made her uneasy. Caged men were like wild animals, that's what her father told her, caged men were desperate, and desperate people did desperate things. She was far from her own tent when she realised just how uncomfortably hot it was, the sun was high in the sky now and it was beginning to make her sweat. Her hair was sticking to the back of her neck and she pushed it aside, trying to get some breeze to swirl around her but the air was still. She decided to go back to the heart of the camp, she could have a bath while she waited for Robb and change into a lighter dress. It was when she took the first step that her head swam, she put a hand to her forehead and tried to take another, her vision blurring making her feel sick. She tried another step and her whole mind went black, her body collapsing to ground where she lay still and unnoticed.

* * *

Catelyn's head was spinning, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, her son's Lords, every single one of them a man grown, had thrown their swords down at his feet and declared him King in the North. She was furious with them, every single one of them. Robb was a boy, he had just had his eighteenth name day and yet they were bowing down to him, declaring him the saviour of the North, the man who would liberate them from Lannister rule. And he had accepted, the silly, silly boy had accepted, he had promised them freedom and now Catelyn felt even more fear for her captive daughters. "They won't touch them while we have the Kingslayer," he assured her when she voiced her fears.

"Robb, Joffrey murdered your father on a whim, what makes you think he won't hurt the girls?" she asked him desperately.

"If he touches one hair on either of their head's I will put his Uncle's on a spike and there is no way the Queen is going to let that happen," he said certainly.

"And which Queen would this be?" Catelyn asked, her frustration rising; "Cersei Lannister or Elissa Frey?" she demanded.

"Stark," Robb said quietly.

"What?" Catelyn snapped.

"Elissa Stark," he said firmly; "she's my wife … and my Queen, can't you try and like her?"

"When have I ever said I don't like her?!" she exclaimed.

"You don't need to, I've seen the way you look at her and I don't like it! I chose her mother, I wanted her and I don't regret it!" he stormed, turning away from her and striding towards his own tent. Catelyn followed him, not wanting to leave it like this but just as she was about to reach out and pull back the flap Robb was coming back out his eyes panicked; "where is she?!" he asked her and she didn't need to ask to know he meant Elissa.

He sent men each and every way scouring the camp for his Queen, Catelyn watched him as he paced up and down the tent, she knew he wanted to be out there but he also wanted to be here if she came back. When she came back Catelyn told herself, when not if. She had no words for him as he continued pacing, nothing she could say would bring him comfort; the only thing he wanted to hear was Elissa's voice wondering why everyone was in such uproar.

Robb felt sick with worry as he paced up and down, what if she was hurt? What if she was crying out for him and he couldn't hear her? He had sent Grey Wind with the men, knowing his wolf would alert him if they found her. When they found her, he corrected himself, when they found her, because they would find her, they had to. He found himself wondering if she had overheard the meeting, had heard the men declare 'Stark!' and name him King.

Had she heard? Had she been so scared that she'd run? Would she run? His Elissa, his beautiful Elissa, could she really leave him? He wanted the answer so badly to be no but the truth was the only feelings he was sure about were his own, hers were a mystery to him and all because he had been too cowardly to tell her his own. If she came back he would tell her. No. When she came back he would tell her. As he resolved himself to it he heard Grey Wind's howl tear through the skies and he was flying from the tent at once towards the sound. It didn't take him long to seek her out, she was in the Greatjon's arms, her body completely limp, her golden hair tumbling over his arms, glinting like fire in the afternoon sunlight. His heart seemed to stop at the sight, she couldn't be could she? Could she be dead? How?

He ran then, he ran faster than he had ever ran, his hands on her face before he knew it, his eyes seeking the steady rise and fall of her chest, relief flooded through him as he saw it moving up and down. "What happened?!" he demanded.

"I don't know your Grace, we found her like this, she doesn't seem to have been harmed," the Greatjon said; "I think it's likely the heat got to her"

"Give her to me," Robb said, his tone softer now, his arms coming up to take hold of her as the Greatjon handed her gently over to him. He hurried her back to the tent, laying her down gently, his hand coming to her forehead as his mother came to his side, looking down on the completely still girl with concern in her eyes. "She's burning up," Robb said shakily.

"Let me," Catelyn said, shoving him aside gently and kneeling down next to her. She loosened Elissa's dress, it was far too tight, it was no wonder she had collapsed in the burning heat. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves then and pulled the heavy material away from her, leaving her in a plain white shift. She loosened the laces on that as well before putting her hand to her forehead, feeling that her skin was already cooling. "Get her some water," she told Robb and he moved at once to fill a cup to the brim as Elissa began to stir under Catelyn's touch.

"Robb," she mumbled and he knelt at her side. Her eyes were still closed but her brow was creased, as though she was trying to wake but couldn't, her head tossed from side to side then and Robb grabbed at her hand. "No!" she moaned; "no you can't … I don't want to go!"

"Elissa!" he said sharply as she thrashed against the bed.

"I won't, I won't leave, you can't make me, no!" she was crying out now, her eyes still closed.

"What's wrong with her?!" Robb asked his mother desperately.

"Heat stroke," she told him calmly as Elissa moaned again; "she's delirious, it will pass"

"… I … need …" Elissa mumbled quietly and Robb moved closer to her.

"What do you need?" he asked her softly.

"I … don't … please just … let me stay … I want to stay … with … Robb," she moaned quietly.

"I'm here Elissa, I'm here," he whispered to her, stroking her hair away from her face; "you're not going anywhere, you're staying with me because I love you …" Catelyn closed her eyes at his words, she had seen it, she had seen it coming but now he had said it he couldn't go back, he had stood on the edge and he had jumped. The Greatjon was right, Elissa had him.

Elissa finally stirred awake after another few minutes, her head felt fuzzy and she blinked slowly as Robb's face slowly came into focus above her. "Can you hear me Lissy?" he asked her.

"Lissy?" she repeated, "Ana calls me Lissy …"

"I can stop if you want," he told her, stroking his hand through her hair.

"No," she whispered, "I like the way you say it"

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Sick," she said after a moment, rolling onto her side as the bile rose up in her throat, she choked it out, feeling Robb pulling her hair away from her face, one hand rubbing her back gently. She wished he wouldn't, she wished he hadn't seen her like this, she felt undignified and disgusting and she wished he didn't have to see it. "It's alright," he soothed as she heaved, feeling nothing come up, her stomach clenching uncomfortably.

"Water?" she croaked and it was in her hand at once, she gulped it down furiously, rinsing the sour taste of bile from her mouth. When she had finished she rolled back onto the bed and saw Robb looking at her concernedly; "do you want any more?" he asked and she managed to nod.

"Please," she whispered. He made to stand but Catelyn came forward and took the cup from him.

"Let me," his mother said and he nodded.

"Thank you," he said meaningfully and she knew he meant for everything. She nodded and turned away to refill Elissa's cup, Robb moved his eyes back to his wife then and she managed to smile faintly at him. "Better?" he asked her.

"Much," she told him, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that"

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're alright," he said truthfully, reaching out to take the full cup of water from his mother with a grateful smile. Elissa took if from him when he offered and drank it down more slowly this time, realising that she hadn't really had anything to drink all day. He took it back when it was empty and stroked his hand down her face again, beyond grateful that she was alright. "Robb was I dreaming?" she asked after a moment.

"You were muttering on about something," he smiled.

"Were you talking to me?" she questioned.

"A little," he told her, "I wanted you to wake up"

"I dreamt you told me you love me," she said softly after a moment, her eyes on his.

"That wasn't a dream," he whispered, his heart hammering.

"I'm glad," she smiled widely; "because I've fallen in love with you Robb Stark." Robb beamed then, leaning down to embrace her gently and Catelyn moved towards the flap of tent before they noticed that she was still there. It was their moment, she didn't want to spoil it for them.

* * *

**A/N: **Well they're certainly off to a flyer! I know it may seem a little son for love but I have my reasons - I want them to be an established unit before I start throwing all kinds of trouble at them (it just works for me for some reason!) I didn't want to drag it out for chapter after chapter and make it boring, I want to start getting into the war and other topics! Hope you enjoyed anyway, let me know. :)


	4. Quickly Blessed

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers, a new chapter for you all and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again to all those who followed/favourite-d and reviewed, especially the guests who I can't reply to - thank you all; Carley in particular your review put such a massive smile on my face, thank you so much!

So here goes, as ever, please let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Quickly Blessed**

* * *

Elissa took the news that she was now Queen better than Robb had expected her too, she didn't scream or shout or look at him accusingly; she lay quietly and listened to him while he explained his motivations. When he finished she simply pulled him down to lay with her and he breathed a sigh of relief against her neck as she ran her hand through his hair lightly. She drifted off to sleep after a while and he just watched her steady breathing, the easy rise and fall of her chest as she drifted away. He was still worried about her although she had assured him over and over that she was fine, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was wrong with her and it filled him with dread. She was just a girl, his girl, he would do anything to protect her but he was scared that whatever this was he would be powerless to stop it taking over her. He wasn't a Maester, he was a soldier, he didn't know how to heal wounds he only knew how to inflict them.

If she got worse he would have to send for someone, he couldn't let her sicken and die, not now, not when he loved her so much, not when he knew she loved him too. He wouldn't sleep he knew that, not tonight, tonight he would lay by her side and not take his eyes from her. As the hours ticked by he grew slightly more reassured thinking that maybe he had overreacted, that it was just the heat after all that had made her so sick. Her skin was the right temperature under his touch again and there was colour in her cheeks again. She looked peaceful and he ached to pull her against him and hold her tight but he didn't want to wake her, she needed to regain her strength.

* * *

The next few days Robb treated Elissa like a china doll, and while she was glad that he cared for her it was starting to drive her mad, she felt fine and she had already promised him that she wouldn't go roaming the campsite again by herself. "I'm fine," she said as he walked into their tent one evening before he could open his mouth to ask her. He heard the annoyance in her voice and he realised that he had perhaps been a little too over-attentive towards her. "Good," he smiled, kissing the top of her head; "did the servants bring your things?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to put them away, I'm just finishing this page," she said, her eyes on her book.

"There's no rush," he assured her, pouring himself a cup of wine and settling down opposite her. He loved the glazed look of her eyes when she was absorbed in a book, it was likely she had been sat there lost in it for hours before he had come back. He didn't speak until she'd reached the end and folded her page down before closing the book with a snap and smiling at him. "We're moving on soon," he told her and she nodded her head.

"I thought we would be," she replied.

"Further south," he confirmed and she nodded again, getting up and walking over to the side table where the servants had deposited her things that she had sent to be washed. She put her dresses and small things away one by one until she paused, seeing something else that they had slipped into the basket. Elissa hadn't even thought about it, but she was thinking now as she looked down at the wedges of cloth that she would need when her moon's blood came.

She counted back, trying to think how long it had been, it had definitely been before she wed Robb, she had not bled since. She stared, trying to think in her mind how long it had been since she bled, it had to be over a month; it was she realised, but she hadn't bled this moon and it was slowly dawning on her what that meant. Eventually she managed to move, storing the cloths out of sight and thinking hard, she should have bled over a week ago she concluded after a while. She always bled regularly, she always knew when her bleeding would come, she was always prepared but this had taken her completely by surprise. She supposed she had been so caught up in adjusting to life with Robb, and falling in love with Robb to realise. Her hands dropped to her stomach wonderingly then, thinking of the life that could be growing inside her, she was overwhelmed as she thought on it, somehow knowing that it was true. She was with child. She was having Robb's baby.

Robb realised after a time that Elissa hadn't come back to sit with him so he turned around, wondering if she needed his help. She was stood with her back leaning against the dresser, a faint smile on her lips and her hands folded across her stomach. He stood and walked towards her then and she seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in as he placed his hands on her waist. "You looked a million miles away," he said amusedly, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I felt a million miles away," she confessed and he smiled at her.  
"Where were you?" he asked, kissing down to her neck and making her sigh softly.

"Somewhere good," she murmured, letting her hands wander his shoulders.

"Tell me," he said softly, grazing his teeth along her soft skin.

"I'll show you," she whispered and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him with everything, while her hands desperately pulled his clothes away from him. His own hands were all over her, pulling on her ties and laces until she was stood without a scrap of clothing and he was dragging her to the bed, her hands working at releasing him from his trousers before she toppled backwards. He was on her in an instant and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, desperate for him to be inside her.

Robb didn't need her encouragement but he revelled in it, still overwhelmed that this perfect woman wanted him as much as he wanted her. She was deliciously warm and tight around him as always and she moaned softy as he began thrusting into her, he loved that sound it drove him senseless. He loved knowing that she was enjoying it, that she was getting as much satisfaction from him as he did from her. He buried himself as deep as he could on each thrust and she called out breathlessly each time he hit her hard, wanting him forever, crying out when he drove her to the brink. When she tightened around him and reached her end he lost himself completely, only managing another few seconds before he spilled deep inside her. He stayed where he was, he wanted his seed inside her, he wanted it to fuse with her body and create their baby. He wanted it so much he could barely stand it, he knew he was being impatient, that they hadn't been married that long, but he wanted it. He needed it.

* * *

Elissa waited until they had moved camp and been settled for a week before she decided that she was certain. Her moon's blood still hadn't come and she felt waves of nausea during the morning hours and she knew that that was a sign. Her breasts also felt fuller and more tender and she knew that that too was a sign. There was no denying it, she knew, she had known for days but now she finally let herself believe it and it made her so happy she just wanted to scream it out to the world that she was carrying Robb Stark's heir. She knew she had to tell him first though and she wondered what his reaction would be as she waited for him to return from the Lords. He would be pleased, she decided, how could he not be? They were blessed indeed and quickly, several times she found herself wondering when exactly he had got her with child. She thought perhaps the wedding night but she found herself hoping it wasn't, she had felt nothing but pain then and she wanted this baby to have been created on one of the blissful nights since.

Robb came in as she was pondering and she sent him a beaming smile which he returned at once, coming towards her and bending his head to kiss her softly for a moment. She refused to let herself get lost in the kiss, determined that she told him about the baby before they got carried away, which they always seemed to. "Wait," she whispered, pulling away from his kiss.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, his face a picture of concern.

"Not wrong," she said, shaking her head and smiling up and him.

"Something though?" he guessed and she nodded, tugging on his hands so he knelt down in front of her, his eyes level with hers. He looked at her questioningly but she didn't say anything, merely brought one of his hands to settle on her stomach and held it there. He stared for a moment but then his eyes widened and she could see it dawning on him and she nodded her head slightly at his silent question; "are you sure?" he breathed.

"As sure as I can be," she told him and his smile looked as though it would crack his face.

"By the Gods," he whispered, dropping his head down to her stomach and kissing across it making her giggle slightly; "my baby," he breathed, his hands pressing gently to her stomach now as what she was telling him was sinking in.

"Yes," she whispered, tears clouding her eyes slightly as she heard how happy he was.

"You don't know what this means to me," he whispered back, lifting his eyes to hers.

"I can guess," she said softly before his lips captured hers.

* * *

Robb watched Elissa almost constantly over the next days, still unable to believe that his beautiful wife was already carrying his child. He didn't think he could love her more but knowing his baby was growing inside her made his heart swell, he could barely keep the smile from his lips whenever his eyes fell on her. She moved differently, he'd noticed that first, she carried herself slightly differently, her steps more careful than before, her hands almost always clasped against her stomach. He'd noticed her eating habits next, she had never been fussy but now certain foods had her turning away in disgust while others that she had never shown any particular fancy for before had her ravenous. Elissa saw him looking and she couldn't help but love it, he was so attentive to her, even more so than before and she knew it was because of the baby. She felt so protective of the little life already, already imagining how her son or daughter would look, whether they would favour Robb or her, or perhaps both. Robb would want a boy she knew that, she hoped that he would be happy either way though, and love the baby just as much if it turned out to be a girl. They were still so young, her having just reached her seventeenth name day, they had plenty of time to have plenty of boys and girls.

Robb watched her now in the light of the setting sun as she chattered away with the Greatjon not far from their tent. She was the most comfortable with him out of all Robb's Lords and Robb knew that the Greatjon had felt protective towards Elissa since he had found her collapsed, always asking after her health every time they had a meeting. He smiled over at her when she patted the Greatjon gently on the arm and turned to walk back towards the tent. Her returning smile took his breath away and he couldn't help but stare as she walked towards him, the suns final rays catching in her hair and illuminating her. She was perfect. Robb had no other word for her, she was utterly perfect. And she was his.

* * *

Catelyn felt her frustration with Robb's decisions grow and grow the longer they were away from Winterfell. He had ridden out twice more since he'd captured Jaime Lannister, and twice he had been victorious but still he did not write and ask the Lannister's to exchange Sansa and Arya for the Kingslayer. He dismissed her when she asked him about it, preferring to spend all his time planning more battles with his Lords or abed with his little wife. Elissa still frustrated her and she still didn't know why, perhaps because when Robb was with her he could be happy, and when he was happy he wasn't angry about the fate of his sisters. She was being unfair, Catelyn knew that, she knew that Robb loved his sisters – loved all his family, but his family was scattered, and nothing he did seemed to bring them any closer together again.

As she walked towards the biggest tent where Robb was gathering those closest to him for dinner she resolved to talk to him about her daughters when they had been fed, she wouldn't let him continue dismissing her as he had been. When she walked in Robb had Elissa sat in his lap and she was feeding him small bites of food as he nipped at her fingers playfully, making her giggle. None of the Lords seemed bothered by their behaviour, in fact most of them seemed to find it amusing, but it instantly wound Catelyn up and she strode down passed all those seated and dropped down next to Robb. Elissa made to move off Robb's lap as Catelyn sat herself down, seeing the dark look his mother gave her, Robb held her fast though, his hand tight on her thigh so she remained where she was.

"Mother," he greeted evenly.

"Robb," she returned, somehow keeping her tone light and smiling at him. He returned her smile before moving his attention back to Elissa, she wasn't giggling now and Catelyn was thankful for it, thinking how much the girl irritated her. She tried to keep her attention on eating her own dinner as Robb dropped raspberry after raspberry into Elissa's waiting mouth, his wife smiling widely at him as he did so, savouring the taste of them and gazing into his eyes. "You have quite the fancy for these," Robb said teasingly and Catelyn tried not to roll her eyes.

"I have been rather craving them," Elissa said quietly and meaningfully.

"I'll make sure more are brought for you when the men go for supplies," Robb promised her.

"That is most kind of you," she smiled widely.

"Anything for you," Robb whispered; "for both of you," he added, dropping his voice even lower. Catelyn had heard him though and she turned her head sharply to see that Elissa had her forehead pressed against Robb's, his hand placed gently on her stomach, both of them unable to tear their eyes from one another, nor take the smiles from their faces.

"Can I have a word with you?" Catelyn asked Robb quietly once their plates had been cleared away and the servants had brought in several flasks of wine which the Lords were now sharing out heartily, Robb watching them with a smile on his face. Elissa was back in her own chair now but her hand was firmly laced with Robb's and Catelyn tried not to narrow her eyes at the sight. She knew the plight of her daughters wasn't her fault, and that she had no control over Robb's decisions but it was just easier for her to blame a girl she barely knew rather than blame her beloved son. "What is it mother?" Robb asked, his tone was easy and relaxed and she let herself feel hopeful.

"Sansa and Arya …" she began.

"I'm working on it," he cut her off at once and she saw Elissa turn to look at him with a slight frown.

"I need to know what you're going to do Robb," Catelyn said desperately.

"Everything I can," he said with finality.

"Please Robb …" she whispered and he sighed heavily.

"Renly Baratheon has named himself King," he told her and she frowned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" his mother asked him.

"The Tyrell's have allied with him … if we do the same we could win this," Robb explained.

"Ally with Renly?" Catelyn questioned and Robb nodded.

"You know him … I would have you visit and treat with him," he said.

"Me? I barely know him Robb, I have not seen him since he was a boy!" she protested.

"I trust no one but you with this," Robb told her, looking her dead in the eye; "I need more men mother, I have to have enough or I will never be able to get them back!"

"I'll do it," Catelyn whispered and he nodded gratefully before taking a long drink of wine.

"You could always ask my father for more men," Elissa suggested softly.

"Your father has given me quite enough already," Robb told her, tightening his hand around hers for a moment and smiling reassuringly.

* * *

Catelyn was packed and ready to leave the next morning, Robb had ordered a guard of over five hundred to go with her and she felt safe enough with that. Her son was striding towards her now, Elissa walking a few steps behind him, looking slightly uncomfortable. Catelyn wondered if the girl was apprehensive of her and felt a twinge of guilt, knowing she had been impassive and best and rude at worst. As they got closer though she saw that Elissa was rubbing her hand against her stomach, her expression slightly grim and her face pale. Catelyn recognised that face, it had stared back at her in the mirror on countless occasions when she was with child; that only confirmed it to her then. Her son was set to be a father.

She resolved then that she would make more of an effort with Elissa when she returned from visiting Renly's camp, this was her first baby and she knew how terrifying the experience must be for her. "You're ready mother?" Robb asked.

"Yes … yes I am," Catelyn replied, managing a smile.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," he said sincerely.

"I know you wouldn't send me unless it was important," she said and he nodded.

"Write when you can," he smiled.

"I will, and I will do everything I can for you," she promised.

"And I will do everything I can to get the girls back," he assured her before moving forward to embrace her for a moment. Catelyn was almost shocked at the gesture, Robb had not even embraced her when the news came about Ned; she held him back tightly, not wanting to let go. He stepped away after a moment and smiled again; "goodbye mother"

"Goodbye Robb," she smiled back.

"Goodbye Lady Stark," Elissa said softly from just behind him.

"Goodbye your Grace," she said as warmly as she could manage and she saw both Elissa and Robb's faces light up at her tone and she felt the guilt stab even harder, not realising that her dislike for the girl had been so obvious.

* * *

Robb was in a good mood, he had just received word from his mother to say that talks with Renly were going well. The men he had sent out for supplies had also returned and they had managed to get him all he had asked for which meant he would be able to surprise Elissa. When he entered their tent she was curled up in bed with her head in a book, she looked so perfect that he took a few minutes to just look at her before walking to sit at her side. Her attention was roused then and she looked up in faint surprise; "I am sure you could sit in the middle of a battlefield oblivious so long as you had a good book,", Robb told her amusedly.

"It would have to be a very good book," she countered with a smile, setting the book down.

"I have something for you," he said after pecking her lips lightly.

"What's that?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, those are more for the baby," he told her, gesturing to the bowl of raspberries he had placed in the middle of the table ready for her breakfast.

"The baby thanks you," she told him happily.

"But this is just for you," he said, pulling a velvet pouch from his pocket and untying it, tipping it up so the contents fell into his hand. Elissa leant forward to see what it was and saw that it was a necklace, Robb held it up by its fine silver chain so she could see what hung from it. It was a dire wolf, made from the same silver as the chain and beautifully carved with a bright blue gemstone in the place of the eye. The blue reminded her of Robb's eyes and she carefully lifted her hand to run her fingers across the smooth metal; "it's beautiful," she breathed and Robb grinned.

"You really like it?" he questioned.

"I love it Robb, thank you!" she assured him. At her words he undid the clasp and leant forward to put it about her neck, she lifted her hair up so it didn't catch and he fastened it, letting it drop down to her chest where it nestled perfectly between her breasts.

His eyes lingered on the curves of her then and she smiled knowingly, reaching her own hands up to untie the laces of her shift. Robb watched her in anticipation as she slid the material down her shoulders to bare herself to him before turning her beautiful eyes to his. It took him less than a minute to remove his own clothes, tossing them aside before grabbing Elissa to him and kissing her deeply, making her instantly want him. She untangled her legs from beneath her and managed to shift so Robb could properly join her on the bed without breaking their kiss for a second. His body covered hers in an instant and she moaned as she felt how hard he was against her thigh. Her moan had him wandering his hands everywhere before placing them on her hips and pushing himself into her.

Elissa tugged at his hair lightly as he thrust slowly into her, he was so gentle with their love making since she had told him she was with child. He moved so slowly she thought she would die of pleasure, he made her feel every touch, every thrust, he made her feel everything a thousand times more. Robb could barely control himself as she began to tighten around him, she felt so good wrapped around him, her warmth always felt so good. She was close now he could feel it, she was so close he could hear it in the breathless cries that were coming from her lips. He kissed her again, and she kissed him back hungrily, wanting his taste on her lips as she came crashing down. She moaned loudly when the end came and he managed to hold on long enough to savour the feel of her so tight around him before he too came to his end, breathing hard against her.

Robb rolled away then and she shifted herself so she could drape across his chest after a moment, letting her hand run across it, feeling the clamminess of his skin where he had worked up a sweat. His arms came around her tightly and she kissed his chest, tasting the slight salty tang on her lips; "I love you," she whispered after a moment. He smiled widely when he heard that, he still couldn't get over the fact that she loved him too, he thought she could probably tell him forever and he would still be stunned by it. "I love you," he said back to her after a moment, revelling in the small sigh of satisfaction that she let out at his words.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay baby! Can't resist a baby! This pregnancy won't be rushed through though - there's going to be a whole heap of drama to get through before we meet baby Stark! Let me know what you think, more soon.

:)


	5. Release

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! Here's the next chapter, as always thank you so much for your reviews/follows/favourites. This is definitely the best response I've had from a fic after so few chapters! Thank you to all the guest reviewers that I can't reply to as always!

Let me know what you think of this one!

:)

* * *

**Release**

* * *

Robb jolted awake at the sounds of raised voices outside the tent, he gently shifted Elissa off him and climbed out of bed and into a robe before the flap of his tent was wrenched aside. He saw two silhouettes in the moonlight and he instantly grabbed his sword from the long table next to the bed. "Robb, it's just me," his mother's soft voice floated towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief and lay the sword back down, glancing to make sure Elissa was still asleep. "Mother, what are you doing here at this time? I thought you were still with Renly," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"Renly's dead Robb," she told him quietly.

"What?!" he exclaimed, instantly regretting his outburst when he heard Elissa stir behind him.

"Robb …" she mumbled sleepily and he moved to her side and stroked his hand through her hair.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered and she blinked slowly at him before closing her eyes and sighing softly. He waited until he was sure she was sleeping again before moving back towards his mother and her companion. "Who is this?" he asked as he drew closer, noticing it was not a man with her as he had assumed but a very well built woman.

"Brienne of Tarth," the woman introduced herself quietly.

"Renly?" he questioned.

"Killed," his mother told him; "by what we don't know but it was a dark thing Robb," she shuddered.

"What did you see?" he asked quietly but urgently.

"A shadow," Catelyn told him.

"With the face of Stannis Baratheon," Brienne added and Robb could do nothing but stare.

When Brienne and his mother left Robb sat down heavily at the table and put his head in his hands, he couldn't believe what had happened, he had been so sure they would be able to ally with Renly and that it would all soon be over. He wanted it so badly to be over, he wanted his sisters back with him and he wanted them all to go home to Winterfell and be with Bran and Rickon and everyone again. He wanted to show Elissa the Godswood, he wanted them to say their vows to the old Gods and for their baby to be born where he had grown up. Now he was lost, he had no direction, he didn't know which way to turn, which way would lead him to the end he desired. He couldn't bear it, he couldn't bear the weight that was crushing down around him.

This isn't how it was supposed to be, his father wasn't supposed to be dead, he wasn't supposed to be at war, he was supposed to be at Winterfell sparring in the yard with Theon or Ser Rodrik. He rubbed at his temples before burying his head in his hands, trying his hardest to stop thinking the worst.

Elissa opened her eyes and realised that Robb was not at her side, she lifted her head and saw him sat at the table with his head in his hands. She frowned and pulled herself up, grabbing her robe and pulling it about her before padding towards him and laying her hands gently on his shoulders. He jumped slightly at her touch but relaxed at once when he looked up into her face, her brow slightly creased as she frowned down on him. "What's wrong?" she asked him softly, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"Renly's dead," he told her and her eyes widened.

"Then your plan to ally with him is ruined," she whispered and he nodded.

"The Tyrell's won't ally with us now … there is nothing in it for them," he said bitterly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have married so hastily," she said softly and he snapped his eyes to hers.

"I don't regret you," he promised; "I will never regret you"

"I didn't mean that you did," she reassured him, running a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't be without you Lissy not now, you know that," he said desperately.

"Of course I know," she soothed, kneeling at his side; "I love you Robb … whatever happens now, whatever you have to do I'm going to be by your side in all of it," she promised.

* * *

When first light came Robb left Elissa alone to dress and eat breakfast while he went in search of his Lords, they needed a new plan and they needed one fast. He wanted to go home, he needed to take his wife home and keep her safe, there was no way he was going to allow Elissa to give birth to their son or daughter in the middle of a war camp with no Maester to aid her. But he couldn't send her away without him either, he had promised her, perhaps foolishly, that he would never send her from his side. Elissa didn't usually mind being alone while Robb was gone from the tent, but today she was worried, today he had left in a dark mood and it scared her. She laced up her gown and noticed that the laces didn't pull as far as they usually did and realised that her pregnancy would soon be starting to show. Then everyone would know. No one knew yet, no one besides her and Robb and she liked it like that, she liked that it was something that was just theirs to share. She sat and let herself dream of when the baby came for a while, absently putting a raspberry into her mouth every now and again, savouring the sweetness of it on her tongue.

"Am I interrupting?" Lady Stark's voice sounded.

"No," Elissa said, sitting up straighter, wondering what Robb's mother was doing in their tent.

"You can relax in your own tent," Catelyn smiled at her.

"I …" Elissa began, unsure of what to say; "were you looking for Robb?"

"No … I thought I would come and spend some time with you," she said kindly.

"That's … most kind of you," Elissa replied, trying not to sound suspicious. Catelyn heard her tone and she couldn't help but feel guilty again, she truly hadn't thought that Elissa had noticed her dislike of her but it seemed the girl was sharper than she had assumed her to be. "I would get to know my sons wife," Catelyn smiled and Elissa tried to relax.

"I see," she said softly.

"Especially as she is carrying his child," Catelyn continued and Elissa snapped her head towards her.

"What?" she asked sharply, forgetting her manners.

"Are you telling me you're not with child?" Catelyn asked with a light laugh.

"I …" Elissa said, again, unsure of what she was going to say.

"I have had five children, I know the signs well enough," Catelyn said lightly.

"It has not been long," Elissa said and she nodded in understanding.

"I will say nothing I swear to you. I just wanted you to know that if you are worried about anything or if you want to ask me anything I am here for you," Catelyn smiled.

"Thank you so much Lady Stark," Elissa said gratefully, managing a smile of her own.

Robb was surprised when he walked back into his tent to find Elissa and his mother sitting together in a completely relaxed manner, chattering away lightly. "Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Do you see how worried he is?" Catelyn exclaimed and Elissa smiled widely.

"Everything is fine," his wife assured him and he came and sat down between them.

"Is there anything new?" his mother asked as he laced his fingers with Elissa's.

"We've got a new plan," he said slowly.

"And that is?" Catelyn questioned while Elissa looked at him curiously.

"We're going to take Casterly Rock," he told them.

"Why?!" his mother asked aghast while Elissa tightened her hand in his.

"To show Tywin Lannister he's not invincible, to prove that he's weak!" Robb declared.

"How will that get us the girls back?!" she demanded.

"If we take the Lannister's precious Rock they will give us anything we want in return," he explained.

"This is madness Robb," Catelyn said, shaking her head.

"They will give the North its freedom if we take it!" he insisted.

"The North?!" Catelyn repeated, standing up and staring at him accusingly; "I thought this was about getting the girls back?!"

"It is," Robb tried to soothe her; "but you know it's about more than that now"

"I will never get them back!" she almost screamed; "they are held in that awful place surrounded by enemies and all you can do is plot to take Casterly Rock! Just give them back the Kingslayer! They will give you the girls for him!"

"I won't do that," Robb said firmly; "the Lords will never allow it … and neither will I"

"I can't listen to any more of this!" Catelyn cried, shaking her head and rushing from the tent before Robb could say another word.

* * *

Catelyn fumed as she stormed across the campsite and into her own tent where she found Brienne sat eating breakfast.

"Is something wrong Lady Stark?" she asked her concernedly.

"You said you'd do anything, to repay your debt to me?" Catelyn questioned.

"Yes, anything," Brienne confirmed.

"I need you to help me release the Kingslayer," she whispered and Brienne froze.

"That is dangerous indeed," Brienne whispered as Catelyn came and sat down next to her.

"You said anything," she reminded her.

"And I meant it," Brienne assured her, "but this will take some planning"

"I will do anything for my girls," Catelyn told her.

"I am learning that," she said.

"Will you give me your word that you will journey with him to King's Landing and see that he gets my daughters released back to me?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes, I will give you my word," Brienne promised and Catelyn let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

Robb was sat at the table reading through some letters that his rangers had intercepted, they had all been useless so far, not one of them giving them any insight into Lannister movements. Elissa was in the bath, he could hear the soft sounds of the water lapping against the sides and he smiled slightly to himself, letting the sound relax him before moving on to the next letter. It too was useless, and so was the next and the next, he felt his frustration rising and swept the good for nothing papers off the table in an instant. He had had a bad week, his mother was barely speaking to him and he had heard word that Stannis was planning to march on King's Landing.

All he wanted was a tiny clue, anything that they could grasp onto and use. "Is it bad news?" Elissa asked him as she stepped out from behind the screen, she looked beautiful, her hair still damp and her skin glowing from her bath.

"No," he replied, his anger instantly melting away when he saw her, "just nothing"

"And you were hoping for something?" she questioned, running her hands across his shoulders.

"Anything … any clue," he said, his frustration building again.

"Maybe tomorrow," she suggested.

"Maybe," he agreed, smiling slightly at her optimism and reaching up to lay a hand on one of hers.

Elissa moved round then and sat down on his lap, she could feel the tension in his body, he had been like this all week and she was worried about him, this war was getting to everyone but it seemed Robb was being affected the most. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and lay her head down on his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly and smiling when his own arms wound around her waist.

"Are you trying to distract me?" he asked and she heard the amusement in his voice.

"That depends … is it working?" she countered.

"It might be," he whispered, letting a hand smooth across her stomach before he froze.

"What's wrong?" Elissa asked, lifting her head up to look at him.

"You're changing," he breathed, feeling the slight roundness of her stomach under his touch.

"I think that's supposed to happen," she smiled widely at his wonderment.

"You're so beautiful Lissy," he whispered, turning his head so he could kiss her lips.

"Your Grace!" an urgent voice sounded and Robb regretfully pulled out of the kiss.

"What is it?!" he called out.

"Your Grace you must come quickly the Kingslayer has gone!" the voice called through to him.

It took him a second to process the news but Elissa was up and off his lap in an instant, her movement brought the reality to him and he sprang to his feet. His wife's eyes were wide and scared but he had no time to reassure her; "stay here you'll be fine," he said hurriedly before striding out of the tent. It was one of Lord Karstark's men that had come for him and he bowed hastily when Robb emerged from his tent. "How has this happened?!" he demanded.

"We don't know your Grace, men have been sent to search for him, but my Lord thinks that someone must have released him," the man told him and Robb almost sprinted towards the meeting tent. His Lords were all gathered when he entered, all bowing shortly and muttering their greetings, their expressions dark. "Who did this?!" Robb demanded and they all looked blankly at him.

"I wish I knew … I'd wring their neck myself," Lord Bolton spat.

"Someone released the Kingslayer and I would know who!" Robb raged.

"It was me," a small voice said from the mouth of the tent after a few minutes of silence.

"You!" Lord Karstark boomed.

"Lady Stark!" the Greatjon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Mother … why?" Robb whispered, astounded at her betrayal.

"I want the girls back," she said simply and Robb stared at her, his eyes hardening.

"You will go back to your tent and you will stay there, you will not leave it unless I give you permission, and if you go against me so help me I will put you in the Kingslayer's cage," he said venomously.

"Robb …" Catelyn tried but he slammed his fists down on the table making her jump.

"Get her out of my sight," he spat and two men came forwards at once to take Catelyn's arms and lead her back to her own tent. All the Lord's stared at their King, not one of them knowing what to say to him, what could you say to a man who had been betrayed by his own mother?

* * *

Catelyn wept once she was left alone in her tent, her heart felt as though it was being torn every which way. To save her daughter's she had betrayed her son and judging by the way he had looked at her she doubted whether he would ever forgive her. She tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming and she lay down on her bed, still fully clothed and sobbed into her pillow. Never had she seen Robb look angrier, she had hoped that he would at least let her explain, but the way he had dismissed her had her heart breaking. She loved Robb, she loved all her children with all her heart, she had never thought that any of them could ever look at her the way he had done. It was a look of complete and utter betrayal and Catelyn knew that she would never forget that look as long as she lived.

* * *

Elissa paced up and down the tent, Robb had been gone for hours and her nerves were in tatters. She had expected him to come back and explain to her what was happening, or at least send one of his men to tell her. The sun was starting to rise as she turned again to walk back towards the mouth of the tent, she forgot her pacing then. If the sun was up then she could leave the tent and find some answers. She dressed quickly, tying her dress slightly more loosely than usual, not wanting anyone's attention on her stomach, she still felt it was too soon for people to know. The camp was a flurry of activity when she walked out of the tent and she scanned the area for Robb, or for one of his Lords but she could see none of them. She decided to try the central tent where they always met for meetings but when she got there it was stood empty.

Her frown deepened, they couldn't have ridden out; there were too many men still in the camp. She walked towards Lady Stark's tent then, thinking that perhaps she would know where Robb and his Lords were. Her way was blocked by two men and she frowned at them when they didn't step aside to let her pass; "I would see Lady Stark," she said.

"No one is to enter without the King's permission," one of the guards told her.

"I would see Lady Stark," she repeated impatiently, "it's important"

"I'm sorry your Grace, I can't let you," he told her apologetically.

"Why?!" she demanded.

"The King's orders," he told her again and she managed with some difficulty not to stamp her foot.

"What's going on here?" Robb's voice roused her attention and she turned to him.

"They won't let me in," she said accusingly and he sighed.

"So they shouldn't, go back to our tent Lissy," he told her and she raised her eyebrows.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Not now," he said firmly, not moving his gaze from hers.

"Fine," she snapped, picking up her skirts and marching back towards their tent.

Robb watched her go and instantly felt even worse than he already did. He didn't blame her for being annoyed, he had been gone all night and now he had dismissed her without an explanation. The truth was he didn't want to have to tell her, he didn't want to have to say the words. If he said them they would be real and he still wasn't ready to accept that his mother had betrayed him, it already hurt too much. His Lords were furious but he could do nothing to placate them, he had sent as many men as he could spare to scour the land for Brienne and the Kingslayer. He was hopeful of finding them, they couldn't have got far; the Kingslayer would be weak after being locked away for so long with little food and water. He would still have to keep his mother like a prisoner though, his Lords wouldn't accept it if she were allowed to roam free about the camp again after what she'd done.

Robb looked back to the guards then; "no one goes in, when her meals are brought one of you will take them in and leave them on her table … you don't speak to her," he told them.

"Yes your Grace," the both agreed in unison.

"No one goes in," he repeated, "not even the Queen"

"Yes your Grace," they chorused again.

"Good," he said, turning away from them to walk back to his own tent where he knew Elissa was no doubt sat fuming, waiting to turn her beautiful eyes on him accusingly. Robb didn't want to face that stare but he had no choice, she was his wife and his Queen and she had a right to know everything that was going on.

"My mother released the Kingslayer," he said dully as soon as he walked into the tent. Elissa stood up at once, she had been waiting for Robb to come back, half of her worried and half of her irritated at the way he'd spoken to her. Now though it made sense to her and her irritation melted away as she crossed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He breathed a sigh of relief and put his own arms tight around her, breathing in her sweet scent as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Neither of them said anything for the longest time, just holding one another, taking such a comfort from each other's embrace.

Suddenly though Elissa jumped back slightly, her hand flying to her stomach and Robb's heart instantly dropped like a stone. "What is it?" he asked, dreading her answer as he took in her wide eyed stare.

"I felt something," she whispered.

"Is something wrong?" he demanded and she shook her head slowly.

"No … it's not pain," she assured him and he felt relief flooding through his entire body; "it moved … I felt our baby move," she said wonderingly.

"Can you still feel it?" he asked, placing a hand gently on her stomach.

"No … wait, now … I can feel it now," she told him and he frowned.

"I can't feel anything," he said, disappointed.

"It won't be strong enough yet," Elissa told him with a smile, "I remember one of my sister's being with child and we could not feel it until she was much bigger"

"I will have to be patient then," he smiled back.

"Yes, you will," she agreed, reaching up to kiss him lightly. Robb let himself get lost in her kiss then, he let himself forget about his mother and the Lords and the war. He forgot about everything for one blissful moment, just letting his mind think about Elissa and their baby.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh silly, silly Catelyn! A bit of a happy moment there at the end to make up for it though!

More soon my lovelies, drop me a review if you would be so kind!

:)


	6. Sad Tidings

**A/N: **New chapter my lovely readers! Posting this a bit earlier than usual because today is the kind of day I want to spend on the beach!

Hope you all enjoy it and thank you as always for your reviews, etc. Special thanks as ever to the guest reviewers I can't reply to, your words mean just as much to me so thanks!

So, read on and let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Sad Tidings**

* * *

Catelyn didn't know how many days she had been stuck in her tent, she had stopped counting after eleven, or had it been twelve? She couldn't remember. Either way that had been many days ago now, she supposed it was perhaps the third week, maybe even the fourth, she couldn't say. No one spoke to her, a guard brought her meals three times a day and every other day serving girls would come in and prepare a bath for her. She hadn't heard Robb's voice come near the tent, not since the day he had come and stopped Elissa from coming in. She hadn't heard Elissa's voice either, she supposed Robb had told her what she had done and that she despised her as much as he did. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to be sorry for what she had done, she was still certain that she had done the right thing, that releasing the Kingslayer would get her girls back. Robb would forgive her when they were returned, he would see then that she had done it all for the best. He couldn't hate her forever, at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

Elissa wrapped her dress around her and tied the laces tightly around her, letting the flowing silk hug the small swelling of her stomach tightly. She was well into the third month of her pregnancy now and everyone knew, she didn't bother hiding it anymore, in fact, she was happy to show it off. Whenever any of her sisters had been with child they would always dress in un-shapely clothes that hung loosely to hide their growing stomachs. Elissa wasn't going to be like that, she loved the change in her body and she knew that Robb did too and she refused to hide it away like it was something to be ashamed of. Robb came in then and she smiled at him at once before she noticed the grim expression on his face and felt her smile fall from her lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"From Riverrun," he said, holding up a letter.

"What does it say?" she questioned, moving closer to him.

"My Grandfather's dead," he told her and she closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I barely knew him," he replied.

"Have you told your mother?" she asked tentatively.

"No," he said, more harshly than he had intended; "sorry," he apologised and she shook her head.

"There's no need," she assured him, "but you have to tell her"

"I know," he sighed.

* * *

Robb's steps were heavy as he walked towards his mother's tent, he hadn't seen her in a month, not since he'd told the men to take her away. Now he would walk in there and no doubt her face would light up thinking he'd come to forgive her, but instead he would tell her that her father was dead. He sighed, he definitely wasn't looking forward to this. The guards bowed to him and let him through without a word, just as he had predicted his mother's face lit up as he entered her tent, rising up from her chair at once. "Robb," she said quietly and uncertainly.

"I've just had a raven from Riverrun," he began, unable to meet her eyes, "there's no easy way to tell you this … I'm sorry but your father's dead"

"What?!" she gasped and before he could stop himself he had moved forward and pulled his mother into a tight embrace, letting her sob into his arms.

Catelyn cried and cried, it got to the point that she didn't know what she was crying for anymore, whether it was the fact that her father was dead or the fact that her son had finally come to her. His hand patted her back soothingly and she eventually managed to wrench herself out of his arms to look up into his face. His expression was unreadable and she was instantly wary, not wanting to say the wrong thing, not wanting him to leave her here again for the Gods knew how long. "Make sure your things are packed, we leave for Riverrun first thing in the morning," Robb finally said.

"What?" she whispered, blinking furiously to rid herself of her final tears.

"You will want to say your final farewell," he said quietly.

"Yes," she breathed, unable to believe that she would be allowed to leave the tent.

"First thing tomorrow," he reminded her before turning on his heel and marching out again.

* * *

Elissa folded her dresses away into her trunk, throwing her books down on top of them and double checking that she hadn't left anything lying around. She was checking under the bed when Robb came in and he wrapped his arms around her at once when she straightened up and she leaned back into his warm embrace.

"Ready?" he breathed in her ear and she sighed softly.

"All packed," she confirmed and he ran his hands over her stomach.

"Your son or daughter has barely stopped today," she told him.

"They will be a handful," he chuckled in her ear and she tilted her head up so he could kiss her.

He took her hint and captured her lips with his, kissing her slowly and meaningfully, telling her without words what she meant to him. She turned in his arms then and gently shoved him backwards towards the bed, the back of his legs hit the wood and he sat down, pulling Elissa with him so she was sat astride him. Robb let his hands find the parting in her dress and pulled it aside, running his hands up her legs so the silk rode high up on her thighs. Her own hands wandered down his chest, undoing buttons as they did, her lips kissing across his rough jawline and down his neck making him groan in response, feeling himself hardening as her hands wandered lower. Robb moved his own hands higher up her thigh in response and she moaned softly, pulling his jacket away from him as his fingers began to tease her. He loved how ready she was for him, he could never get enough of how much she wanted him too, he let his fingers glide against her and she moaned even more loudly, the sound making him harden even more.

Elissa let her hands drop to his laces then and she freed him as quickly as she could, shifting her body so she could lower herself on the length of him. He groaned as she slid slowly down him, his hands coming to her hips so he could help her move against him. Elissa tugged on his shirt, wanting her hands on his bare skin, wanting to feel his strong muscles under her touch, he moved his hands so she could pull it away from him before settling them back on her hips. She was moving so deliciously against him that he was almost at his height before she began wandering her soft hands across his chest. He groaned then, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, pulling her tighter to him so he filled her completely, making her cry out loudly in response.

He rocked her against him again, again going as far as he could and this time he felt her begin to tighten and he almost growled, moving her again and trailing his lips down her neck to her breasts that were spilling from the top of her tightly laced gown. Elissa moaned so beautifully in his ear when his lips trailed her exposed skin that he almost let himself go, somehow managing to cling on and pull her to him one last time, feeling her reach her own height just before he spilled into her.

She dropped her head down to Robb's shoulder and let her hands trail up and down the smooth planes of his back while he shifted her carefully so he could slide out of her. He moved his own hands so they were tight around her waist and let his own head rest atop hers while he tried to return his breathing to normal.

"I want to take you home," he told her softly after a moment.

"To the Twins?" Elissa asked, completely confused as to why he'd want to go there.

"To Winterfell," he corrected her and she instantly relaxed.

"I want that too," she sighed, "I want you to show me everything about where you grew up"

"I will," he promised, "and it will be where our children grow up"

"Safe," she added and he kissed the top of her golden head.

"I will do everything so that they can grow up safe," he told her.

"I know you will," she breathed, "I want that more than anything"

"It will happen, I swear to you I will make it happen," he said fiercely and she moved her head away from his shoulder then so she could look into his eyes. He gazed back intently at her and she smiled slightly; "I love you," she told him softly and he ran a hand through her hair.

"I love you too," he said meaningfully and her smile widened. Robb resolved not to dwell on anything now, he would have plenty of time to brood on the journey to Riverrun, right now he just wanted to lay down with his beautiful wife in his arms and close his eyes to reality until the morning.

* * *

The journey to Riverrun was not as long and arduous as Robb had feared it to be, it was little over a week when they came to the brow of a hill and looked down to see the Tully banners flying atop the walls. "There it is," he said to Elissa who was riding at his side.

"It's beautiful," she breathed and he smiled widely at her, slowing the pace of his horse now that they were so close, even at a walk they would be at Riverrun before nightfall. Robb looked over his shoulder and glanced at his mother, she had been riding with the Greatjon and was surrounded by guards. He may have relented enough so that she could bid her father farewell but he could not forgive her for the Kingslayer and she knew it.

Robb saw his Uncle Edmure and a small group of his men walk out of the gates as they approached, he had already given the order for his army to halt and make camp in the grounds; he and Elissa, his Lords and his mother would all be staying within Riverrun itself. He slid down from his horse at the gates and one of the Tully men took the reins from him with a bow, he gave his thanks and helped Elissa down from her own horse before walking to greet his Uncle.

"Your Grace, my Queen," Edmure smiled at them as they came towards him.

"Uncle," Robb smiled warmly, "you have not yet met my wife, Elissa"

"A pleasure your Grace," Edmure smiled widely, taking Elissa's hand a placing a kiss lightly on it.

"The pleasure is mine," she smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry you couldn't meet under better circumstances," Robb sighed heavily and Edmure nodded.

"I am very sorry for your loss," Elissa said softly.

"Thank you your Grace," Edmure said gratefully, "where is my sister?"

"She's following behind," Robb said darkly.

"Has something happened?" Edmure asked him, frowning at his tone.

"Did you not get my raven? It was her who released the Kingslayer," he explained.

"By the Gods, what possessed her?" Edmure asked.

"She thought it would get the girls back," Robb said, fighting to keep his tone even.

"Perhaps we should go in for some wine, you must be weary from your journey, especially you my Queen as you are growing big with child," Edmure suggested, sensing his nephew's darkening mood.

"That would be most welcome," Elissa smiled, grateful that there would be no more talk of Lady Stark. Robb's mood always took a turn for the worst when her betrayal was mentioned and she hated seeing him like that.

* * *

Dinner was a fairly sombre affair, Lord Tully's funeral was to be held the next morning and no one wanted to appear disrespectful. Edmure sat on one side of Robb and Elissa on the other, the Blackfish had also joined them and was sat on his nephew's other side, casting a glance around the room for his niece but he couldn't see her anywhere. "Is Cat not joining us?" he asked after a moment and Elissa saw Robb's hand clench white around his fork and she lay a reassuring hand on his knee.

"She is in her rooms," Robb told him.

"You're still punishing her," the Blackfish said, nodding wearily.

"Do you blame me?!" Robb snapped.

"Of course not, what she did was stupid. Would you let me see her?" he asked. Robb considered it for a moment before nodding his head, his mother hadn't seen her Uncle in years. He beckoned one of his men over then and they bowed low before him; "take the Blackfish to my mother, tell her guards he can see her, but she is not to leave," he told him.

"Yes your Grace," the man bowed and the Blackfish nodded his thanks to Robb before standing up and moving around the table to follow the man up to where his niece was being kept.

"She's a beauty," Edmure leant in to whisper to Robb when Elissa was caught up in conversation with the Greatjon.

"She is indeed," Robb agreed, his heart swelling with pride.

"Is she really a Frey?" his Uncle questioned quietly and Robb couldn't help but smile.

"She is indeed," he repeated again.

"A rare one," Edmure sighed, drinking deeply from his cup.

"The rarest," Robb nodded.

"I need to think about taking a wife," Edmure said heavily.

"Indeed, you will need an heir now you are Lord of Riverrun," Robb agreed.

"Here you are, my young nephew, already wedded and bedded and with a child on the way," he chuckled, "it makes me feel old"

"You are young enough," Robb grinned, "she has sisters you know," he added, nodding towards Elissa.

"I've heard about her sisters," Edmure snorted.

"There was another beauty - Roslin," Robb told him.

"Roslin …" Edmure repeated; "you're not jesting with me?"

"Would I?" Robb asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I hope not," Edmure grinned and they both laughed lightly, clinking their wine cups together and drinking deeply from them.

* * *

The Blackfish entered Catelyn's room slowly, seeing her sat in the window, staring out at the sunset. He smiled at the sight, he remembered her doing the same as a girl and crossed the room to sit by her side like he used to. She managed a smile for him but her eyes were brimming with tears and her face was lined with sadness. Without a word he pulled her into a tight embrace and she let the tears fall until she had no more and then pulled herself out of her Uncle's arms. "Robb let you see me," she said quietly after a moment, unable to quite believe he'd relented.

"He's not so bad," the Blackfish chuckled and she managed a watery smile.

"He feels so utterly betrayed by me," she told him sadly.

"Do you blame him?" he questioned.

"No," she said simply, "I just wish he could forgive me!"

"He will in time," her Uncle assured her, "you're his mother, he needs you"

"He has a wife now," she said bitterly.

"You don't like her?" he questioned.

"It's not that … I just can't stop myself thinking of her as a Frey girl," she confessed.

"Walder Frey is a shit," the Blackfish conceded, "but the girl seems sweet"

"Robb certainly seems to think so," she said.

"He loves her, a blind man could see it … and she loves him too by all accounts," he smiled.

"I know," she agreed, "but it worries me"

"You think it will weaken him?" her Uncle questioned.

"Yes," she confessed quietly.

"Cat … men who love are the strongest, they march onto the battlefield with a thousand reasons to live. It is those who do not love you should worry for, they have nothing to fight for, nothing to drive them on to victory"

"You always did have such insight," Catelyn complimented him.

"You understand what I'm saying?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded, "I understand perfectly."

* * *

The all filed out of Riverrun the next morning, a trickle of black winding down from the keep to the river where the late Lord Tully's body would be sent on its final journey. Catelyn and Elissa stood on either side of Robb as the Septon said his words, Robb glanced between them and saw that his mother had tears streaming down her face. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a handkerchief and put it in her hand, letting his own tighten reassuringly around hers for a moment before resuming his original stance.

Catelyn glanced up at him and saw that he was looking impassively towards the Septon again and brought the handkerchief up to her face to wipe away the tears. Robb's gesture had lifted her heart somewhat, although she knew that he was still a long way from forgiving her, she still couldn't help but feel glad that he still cared for her. She hoped he would forgive her before Elissa had the baby, she wanted to be part of her Grandchild's life; she wanted to see Robb as a father, knowing he would be wonderful. Elissa was almost halfway through her pregnancy now and she glanced towards her, seeing how the girl kept her hands folded protectively across her swollen stomach. She would be a good mother, Catelyn decided, she had the right instincts and was caring by nature.

Her mind snapped back to her father then as the men moved to push the small barge that he had been placed in to the water's edge. Edmure moved to her side then, his bow in hand, and smiled a reassuring smile at her which she did her best to return. She watched as their father began to drift slowly downstream in the current and her brother moved to light the arrow, drawing back the bow and loosing the flame into the air. It fell short and landed in the water, Edmure moved to try again and again and still he missed. Her father had drifted far now and she was starting to worry that the flame would never reach him to ignite the pyre. The Blackfish moved then, snatching the bow from Edmure and shooting a flaming arrow of his own towards his brothers body, he turned and walked away before it had even hit.

Catelyn saw the flames ignite and managed a small smile, Edmure looked rather disgruntled and embarrassed as he walked back towards them and she took his hand reassuringly for a moment, making him feel instantly relieved.

* * *

Two of Walder Frey's son's had come to Lord Tully's funeral and they waited until everyone had raised a glass to their deceased Lord before approaching his son who was now Lord of Riverrun. "Lord Tully," Waldron greeted.

"Frey," Edmure nodded to him, surprised any Frey's had bothered coming.

"My father sent us, he seems to think you are in need of a wife," he said with a wry smile.

"Indeed I am," Edmure said evenly, looking towards Elissa.

"There is one even more beautiful than her," Waldron told him, noticing his line of sight.

"Really?" he questioned, turning back to him.

"Roslin," Waldron confirmed and Edmure nodded, remembering the name Robb had told him.

"My nephew spoke of her," he said.

"Regretting his choice is he?" Olyvar Frey piped up with a sly smile.

"Not at all," Edmure said smoothly, "merely aiding me in my search for a bride"

"Do you consent then? Will you marry Roslin?" he asked.

"I will think on it," Edmure told them, "I will give you my answer before you return to the Twins"

"Thank you my Lord," Olyvar said and they both bowed shortly before moving away from him.

Edmure shook his head slightly as he watched them walk away, Walder Frey truly was a vulture, sending his sons to a funeral to try and bag his daughter a husband. He brought a smile to his face though as Elissa approached him; "my Queen," he greeted and she smiled back at him.

"I hope my brothers were not bothering you," she said worriedly.

"Merely here at your father's request, they would like me to take a Frey wife," he told her.

"And would you?" she questioned.

"Tell me about your sister Roslin," he said after a moment and she smiled faintly.

"Roslin is my father's favourite," she told him, "he has been hiding her away for years waiting to find a suitable husband for her, he would not wed her to just anyone, she's too beautiful"

"He would have wed her to my nephew," Edmure smiled and Elissa's face hardened slightly.

"Yes," she said stiffly.

"I'm sorry your Grace," he apologised, "I meant no offence"

"It's fine my Lord, it's just I sometimes feel I will never step out of her shadow," she said quietly.

"You are in no one's shadow, you are a Queen," he told her, "Robb is lucky indeed and he knows it"

"Thank you my Lord," Elissa smiled, "I am most lucky to have him"

"So, you think Roslin would make a good Lady for Riverrun?" he questioned.

"Yes, I think she would make you a wonderful Lady and wife," she told him honestly and he smiled, his mind made up, he would take Roslin Frey as his wife.

* * *

**A/N: **So Edmure and Roslin is still happening ;)

More soon, hope you enjoyed - let me know what you think!

:)


	7. Into the Frey

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! New chapter for you, this one's a bit more action packed so hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to all reviewers/followers and everyone who's added this as a favourite or is just quietly reading.

Just another quick note, I've been doing a bit of beta work on a story called Firebird by If We Burn You Burn With Us123 which is a Robb/OC story which is pretty damn interesting so far, check it out if you fancy!

Onto the chapter now, as always your comments would be much appreciated.

:)

* * *

**Into the Frey**

* * *

Robb walked up to the room that he and Elissa were sharing whilst at Riverrun with a slight spring in his step, his Uncle Edmure was to wed Roslin Frey and he had decided that he and Elissa would attend the wedding at the Twins. He knew that Elissa missed her home and in particular her sister Ana to whom she wrote almost every day, he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he told her they would be travelling there the next day. She smiled widely at him when he entered the room, pausing in packing away her things as he came towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"We're leaving for the Twins tomorrow," he told her and she pulled back and looked up at him in surprise.

"The Twins?" she questioned and he smiled.

"For my Uncle's wedding," he confirmed and a smile came to her own face.

"Truly? We are going too?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I thought you would be pleased," he said happily and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Robb!" she exclaimed, pulling herself closer to him, her arms tight around his waist, "thank you so, so much!"

* * *

Elissa couldn't keep the smile from her face throughout the whole journey back to the Twins, Robb jokingly told her that her face would crack but she just hushed him. She was going home, as much as she loved Robb and as much as she would never want to be away from his side she missed her home. She missed the noise although it drove her half mad, she missed the petty squabbling with her sister's and nieces and most of all she missed Ana. "Do they know we're coming?" she asked Robb one day as they rode closer to the Twins.

"Of course," he smiled, "we sent word assuring your father we would be there"

"I hope he's not told everyone … I really want to surprise Ana," she said.

"She will be glad to see you whether she knows you're coming or not," he said gladly, so pleased that his decision to attend the wedding had made Elissa so happy. It would be a celebration for the men as well, a few days of drinking and feasting before they marched back to the reality of war. They were almost at the Twins now after two weeks of travel, he could see the shape of them looming in the distance and judging by the look of delight on Elissa's face she could see them too. Instead of slowing the pace as he had done when they approached Riverrun, he quickened it, knowing Elissa was desperate to be home.

When they arrived at the steps Elissa slid down from her horse without waiting for Robb's helping hand, too impatient to see Ana again. Robb came to her side and she took his arm and they walked in step up to the main gate as it opened wide to allow them entry. Elissa wanted to fly straight up the stairs and burst in on Ana but she knew she had to wait and go and greet her father first and so she ignored the stairs and carried on with Robb into the presence chamber.

"Your Graces," her father greeted, for once getting up out of his chair to bow shortly.

"Lord Frey," Robb inclined his head courteously.

"Father," Elissa said, dropping into a small curtsey.

"You look well girl," he barked, "I see you already have her in pup," he smirked at Robb.

"We are blessed," Robb said evenly.

"If that's what you want to call it," Walder Frey almost snorted and Robb did his best to ignore him. He knew Elissa's father was crass by nature and he resolved himself to pay no mind to it, he was kin now after all. "Ana asked if you would see her when you arrived," Walder Frey piped up suddenly and Elissa looked up into his eyes and saw an expression that she had never seen on him before, he almost looked sorry but for the life of her she couldn't think why he would be. "I will go up and see her," she said softly before turning her gaze to Robb, "unless you have need of me?"

"Go," he said gently, "take as much time as you want I am fine here"

"Thank you," she told him sincerely, reaching up and placing a light kiss on his cheek before sweeping from the room as quickly as she could without running. She went up the stairs and hurried down hallway after hallway towards the room that she used to share with her favourite sister, bursting through the door without knocking, causing Ana to jump up and drop her needlework.

They stared at one another for a moment and then Ana dropped into a low curtsey; "your Grace," she greeted softly and Elissa's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?!" she questioned with a laugh and Ana straightened up and grinned.

"I have no idea," Ana confessed and they both burst into laughter, closing the gap between them in an instant and embracing tightly. Elissa blinked furiously, refusing to let herself cry as she realised just how much she had missed her favourite sister. Eventually they broke apart and lowered themselves into the chairs by the window, looking out at the view before turning to face one another, wide smiles on both their faces. "I can't believe you're Queen Lissy," Ana said wonderingly.

"In the North," Elissa added, Robb never claimed the Seven Kingdom's.

"Is he good to you?" Ana asked concernedly.

"He is wonderful," Elissa smiled widely.

"Don't tell me you're in love!" Ana gasped and Elissa felt herself blush.

"I couldn't help it," she said softly and Ana felt her heart soar for her little sister.

"I'm so pleased for you Lissy!" Ana said honestly, taking her sisters hand; "and did he give you all these jewels?" she questioned, examining the rings that adorned several of Elissa's fingers before her eye was caught by the dire wolf necklace hung around her neck.

"He did," Elissa confirmed, trying not to look too pleased with herself.

"Gods you are lucky indeed," Ana grinned, leaning back against her chair.

"I am," she smiled, letting herself relax further, running her hands across her stomach.

"He must be pleased you are so quick with child," Ana commented.

"We both are," Elissa told her.

"You will be a wonderful mother Lissy," Ana beamed.

"Thank you," she said softly before sighing deeply, "Gods I've missed you"

"I've missed you too!"

* * *

Edmure and Roslin were married the next day, Elissa couldn't help but draw comparisons with her own wedding, seeing how everyone was there to witness Roslin's whereas there had been almost no one at her own. The feast was grander too, she tried not to feel bitter about it; she and Robb had been married in haste whereas there had been time enough to prepare for this wedding. She smiled slightly as she observed the newly married couple, Edmure seemed happy indeed as he held Roslin's hand tightly. Roslin looked paler than usual but Elissa supposed that she was worried about her wedding night and she felt a twinge of pity for her. Indeed, when her father stood up and called for the bedding Roslin's face completely blanched and Elissa felt even more sympathy for her.

Edmure didn't call for the men to stop as Robb had, Roslin would have to endure the humiliation of the bedding ceremony and Elissa felt herself approach her despite herself. "You'll be alright," she whispered when she reached her sister and to her surprise Roslin grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"They're going to betray you," she hissed urgently in her ear and Elissa froze; "the Rains of Castamere is the sign," she continued, "don't let it show that I've told you!" Elissa broke away then and somehow managed a smile which Roslin returned although her eyes remained wide and insistent.

Elissa stared after her as the men hurried her from the room, Edmure, surrounded by the women following on looking delighted. She looked for Robb then and saw him laughing with a group of men, if she told him now he would explode and there would be no telling what fate they would all meet, she needed to tell someone older and more experienced. Her heart hammered against her chest as she approached the Greatjon, who was thankfully sat alone, she dropped into the chair next to him and told him so quietly that she was surprised he heard her. He had heard her though, his face paled but then he managed to bring a smile to his lips as she had done for Roslin; "get to the King," he said out of the corner of his mouth and she rose up at once, not needing to be told twice.

The Greatjon moved quickly and quietly to alert his men while Elissa crossed the hall to stand at Robb's side, her eyes scanning the room, looking for where the attack would come from. Everyone seemed oblivious, all happily feasting and drinking and she found herself hoping that Roslin was wrong. Her eyes fell on the balcony above the high table then and she saw four men gazing down on the wedding feast, their expressions unreadable and her blood ran cold. The first notes of the Rains of Castamere sounded as she reached Robb and her heart pounded as her father stood up; "Elissa!" he called out, "come over here girl!" She turned to him and shook her head, his eyes met hers and he could see that she knew, his face paled but it was too late, Elissa saw the movement above him out of the corner of her eye and she let herself fall.

Robb dropped to catch her as she knew he would and the arrows flew inches above him and he snapped his head around as he lowered her to the ground. His eyes moved to Elissa then and she darted her eyes towards her father and back again; "traitor," she whispered and he felt his blood pounding.

"Stay out of sight!" he hissed at Elissa and she instantly rolled over and crawled under one of the tables. Robb glanced up at the balcony and saw the men reloading their crossbows, fury coursed through his entire body as he made towards the Greatjon who threw a sword to him at once as chaos ignited.

* * *

Stark men were set upon by Bolton men, Frey's seemed to fight Frey's and Robb just cut down any man who came at him, not stopping to admire the crest on their clothing. He was furious that Walder Frey could do this, could lure him to the Twins for his Uncle's wedding and then utterly betray him, he was kin, he was his own daughter's husband and he had turned on him completely. He would show him no mercy, he promised himself that as another wave of arrows rained down from the balcony, screams of agony flying from the mouths of the hit men.

Robb quickly scanned the scene as the man he had been duelling with fell dead at his feet, he couldn't be sure but it seemed like his own men were besting the traitor's and he allowed himself a seconds relief. It didn't last long though as he saw Roose Bolton slash at Lord Karstark's chest, he could do nothing but look on in horror as he fell to his knees, blood spilling everywhere. He went for Bolton then but he was waylaid by a pair of Frey men who appeared to have turned coat and he raised his sword up again, his blood pounding in his ears.

* * *

Elissa jumped as a body slumped onto the floor next to her, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself before she looked out at the fighting. Robb was there and he looked unharmed so she managed to take another breath as one of the men who was attacking him fell at his feet. Her eye was caught by movement closer to her own level then and she snapped her eyes to Lady Stark's, seeing that her mother in law was underneath the table opposite her. They locked eyes as another rain of arrows came down, one missing Robb by a whisper causing a cry to almost leave Elissa's lips. As one she and Catelyn turned their eyes up towards the balcony and then back to one another, silently agreeing.

Elissa grabbed the dagger that was limply grasped in the dead man's hand and began crawling at once up towards the top table. She could see her father's legs and she felt anger bubble up inside her, almost forgetting her original plan, wanting nothing more than to sink the dagger into his back, just as he would have done to Robb given the chance. She stopped herself though, glancing across to Lady Stark and nodding to her. As one they clambered out from under their tables and Elissa ran as fast as she could behind the high table, wrenching open the door that hid the steps leading to the balcony. She thought she heard someone shout her name but she ignored it, she had to stop this before any more arrows were loosed.

Catelyn was right behind her, her heart hammering as she followed the girl through the door, slamming it shut behind her. Elissa screamed then as a man came hurtling down the stairs towards her, he seemed surprised to see her and his footsteps caught and he stumbled down passed her, ending up in front of Catelyn. He wasn't confused for long and his hand went to his sword belt but Catelyn was quicker, plunging her own dagger into his chest. Elissa stared as the dead man fell against Lady Stark but the elder woman's eyes found hers; "go!" she urged her and Elissa didn't need telling twice, racing up the steps towards the balcony.

Catelyn managed to shove the dead man away from her and took off after Elissa, terrified of what could happen to the girl. There were three remaining men on the balcony and Elissa threw herself towards the nearest one as they let fly with their arrows again. She screamed in fury and anguish as she saw one hit Robb square in the shoulder, causing him to stagger backwards. Without a second thought she plunged the dagger into the back of the man who had shot him before either he or his comrades noticed her. His dying scream had them noticing her and Catelyn's heart pounded as they turned to Elissa, their expressions a mixture of confusion and fury.

Catelyn managed to dart in and plunge her dagger into one of the men's stomachs before he could draw his own weapon, feeling the hot blood spill all over her already soaked hands. The second man was too quick for either of them though and he grabbed Elissa pulling her back towards him and holding a knife to her stomach. "You've got an awful lot of fight for a Frey bitch," he snarled in her ear and she felt her blood boil, furious that one of her own father's men had her like this.

"Stark!" she spat out, struggling against his hold, he lifted the knife away from her stomach then, making to move it to her throat.

Catelyn seized her chance then, as soon as the knife was away from Elissa she pounced, grabbing the man's hair hard, making him cry out in pain before she sliced her own dagger through his throat, his knife falling from his limp hand onto the blood soaked floor. Elissa managed to turn then, staring down at the man who had held her, her stomach twisting horribly when she realised that she recognised him; "he taught me to ride a horse," she whispered, turning her wide eyes to Catelyn who had no words for her. Before either of them knew it they were holding one another tightly as though they were afraid to ever let go, tears of relief spilling from both their eyes.

* * *

Robb had had enough, he knew he shouldn't, that he should wait for a Maester to look at it, but having an arrow lodged in his shoulder was severely affecting the way he swung his sword and so he wrenched it out, growling out in pain. He inspected it for a moment, noting with relief that it had come clean out before tossing it aside and launching himself towards Roose Bolton, wanting nothing more than to see the traitorous bastard dead at his feet. Bolton smirked at him and brought his sword up to meet him, Robb knew that he was more skilled than Bolton; that he moved quicker and was less predictable with his footwork. But he was injured, he could feel his shoulder throbbing and he knew that if he wanted to finish Bolton he would have to do it quickly.

They matched one another hit for hit, their swords clashing furiously against one another but it didn't take long for Robb to notice where Bolton was weak. He seized his chance on the next hit, swiping his sword further left than Bolton anticipated and slashing across his shoulder making him scream in pain. Robb kicked him hard behind his knees then causing him to crumple to the floor as Robb raised his sword high above his own shoulder before slicing it quickly through the air and striking the traitor's head clean off. Roose Bolton's head rolled the length of the hall, stopping in front of where Walder Frey was still sat and Robb turned his eyes to his father in law, hatred pounding through him. Around him the fighting was coming to an end, many people realising that Robb had won, most men throwing their weapons to the feet of Robb's loyal soldiers.

Walder Frey stood slowly then as Robb walked towards him, his eyes fixed firmly on him, Robb could see the fear in them and it brought a smirk to his lips. "On your knees," he demanded and Walder Frey did as he was told for once in his life and knelt, trying to keep his eyes away from the severed head of Roose Bolton. "Mercy," he begged as the point of Robb's sword dangled dangerously close to him and Robb couldn't help the cold laugh that escaped his lips.

"You ask me for mercy after what you've done?" he questioned incredulously.

"We are kin boy," Walder Frey reminded him, his eyes darting towards Elissa who had just appeared from a door behind him with Lady Stark. Robb looked at her then too, she was drenched in blood, as was his mother, but he could tell from the ease with which they walked that it was not their own. He breathed a small sigh of relief as he saw the Greatjon move towards them and so he turned his own attention back to his father in law. "You would have seen me dead," Robb spat.

"It was Bolton's plot not mine!" he insisted.

"You seemed only too happy to aid him," Robb said.

"I had no choice … you have no idea … the Lannister's …"

"Would have paid you handsomely I'm sure," Robb cut him off.

"I had to protect my daughters!" he cried out.

"And what of Elissa?! Would you have protected her?!" Robb raged, his hands shaking with anger.

"They were ordered not to touch her, the Lannister's promised that they would do right by her!"

"What does that mean?" Robb hissed.

"They would have married her to one of the Queen's cousins," Walder Frey gabbled and Robb's eyes flashed dangerously at his words; "he would have been made Lord of Winterfell as a reward"

"And my child?" Robb questioned, his voice dangerously low.

"Elissa would have been allowed to keep a girl," he told him, his voice wavering.

"And a boy?" Robb asked, feeling sick.

"Would have been taken as a ward by the Tyrell's," he answered and Robb snorted.

"Put to the sword more like!" he spat, "are you really that stupid?!"

"Your Grace …" Walder Frey tried but Robb turned away from him in fury.

"Get him out of here," he demanded and several men came forward, "I want him in chains!"

* * *

**A/N: **So Walder Frey sold out his own daughter for a bit of gold. Who's surprised?

Hope you like my alternate Red Wedding (if only that's how it had really turned out!) The wedding may be over but there is still plenty of fallout from in coming up in the next few chapters!

Please let me know what you thought!

:)


	8. Bloodstains

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all for your reviews, they mean such a lot to me, especially after a chapter like the last one! I wasn't sure what your reactions would be but on the whole they have been pretty positive so yay!

There's more fallout from the wedding in this chapter - please don't hate me too much!

A guest reviewer asked me about Walder's motivations so here goes!

1. He would still have a daughter as Lady of Riverrun & one daughter as Lady of Winterfell (this time with the Lannister's approval)

2. He would take control of the Riverlands as Edmure would be imprisoned.

3. He would no longer be a traitor to the Iron Throne, I don't think he ever believed that Robb would win.

4. He would be given a shed load of gold!

Hope that answered your question, and anyone else who was curious! :)

Also, Leon - Grey Wind is definitely not dead!

Anyway, after all that I will let you get on and read the next one!

Please let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Bloodstains**

* * *

As soon as Walder Frey was led away Robb went straight to Elissa, pulling her tight into his arms and kissing the top of her head fiercely. He could feel her shaking and he pulled back slightly so he could look at her; "are you alright?" he demanded; "are you hurt?"

"No," she managed to whisper and he was so relieved he thought he would collapse.

"Mother?" he asked, turning to look at Catelyn.

"I'm fine," she assured him and he nodded at her before resuming his tight hold on Elissa.

"You're hurt," Elissa said softly after a moment, remembering the arrow that had hit him.

"It's nothing," he assured her but she pushed away from him in an instant.

"It's not nothing, you are seeing a Maester!" she demanded; "you could get an infection!"

"She's right Robb, you should see a Maester," Catelyn agreed quietly.

"Alright," Robb sighed, "Lord Umber, I trust you can take care of this for a while?"

"Of course your Grace," the Greatjon bowed, "I will do all I can"

"Come to me if you have need, no matter how small the matter," Robb insisted.

"Of course your Grace," he repeated and Robb nodded his head. Of all his Lords he trusted the Greatjon the most and he knew that he wouldn't let him down. He kept one arm tight around Elissa as they walked out of the hall, their footsteps occasionally slipping slightly on the blood soaked floor.

* * *

Elissa knelt in the window and prayed while the Maester was tending to Robb, he looked at her concernedly while the Maester examined him, breathing in sharply when he touched his tender wound. He was about to ask Elissa if she was alright when a scream pierced the quiet keep and he snapped his eyes to the door as she sprang up to her feet. "Elissa no!" he said warningly as she made to leave the room.

"You're not moving," she told him firmly, "I will see what's going on"

"Be careful!" he insisted.

"Of course," she promised before pulling open the door and stepping out into the hallway, she wasn't the only one, she saw Lady Stark come out of a room further down the hall. Elissa didn't wait for her to come to her side as she saw her niece Marianne standing in the doorway of Ana's room, her hands clasped to her mouth.

Her heart felt as though it stopped as she raced towards her, grabbing one of her shoulders tightly; "what …?" she began but cut off as her eyes saw Ana laying on the floor of her room, completely unmoving. "No!" she screamed, shoving Marianne aside and darting into the room. She felt bile rise up in her throat as she took in Ana's appearance, her skirts were ripped and her bodice was torn, there were bruises forming across her neck and chest where she had clearly been bitten. Elissa forced the bile down and moved a shaking hand to her neck, desperately needing to feel her pulse, she felt relief when she felt it throbbing but it did little to quell the revulsion she felt, knowing what had happened to her beloved sister.

* * *

Robb looked up in anticipation when the door opened, but it wasn't Elissa who stepped in, it was his mother and her face was grave. "What's happened?!" he demanded, making to get out of bed but she crossed over to him and pushed him gently but firmly back against the pillows.

"Don't you dare," she told him softly and he scowled.

"Where's Elissa?" he asked.

"With her sister," she replied and he noted how pained her voice was and dread filled him.

"Something's happened," he said quietly.

"Ana is … hurt," she said slowly.

"Hurt how?" he questioned, worry gripping him as he knew how much Elissa loved her sister.

"It seems as though a man has forced himself on her," his mother told him, her eyes closing.

"Get the Greatjon, I want him found!" Robb demanded.

"He is already seeing to it," Catelyn assured him, "have you drank your Milk of the Poppy?"

"No," he said shortly, his mind racing.

"Drink it … you need to rest," she implored.

"I need to see my wife," he snapped.

"She will be with Ana, I don't think she will be leaving her side tonight, drink it Robb," she insisted.

"Fine," he scowled, taking the glass she held out to him and gulping it down before he could change his mind.

* * *

Elissa stared down at Ana once the Maester had left, she felt sick. Some animal had forced himself on her sweet, gentle sister, he had ruined her, dishonoured her completely and left her to die. She took a deep breath and began to remove Ana's ruined dress, her shift underneath looked unspoiled and Elissa threw the torn silk aside. She went to fetch a bowl of warm water and a sponge then and set it down on the bedside table, squeezing the excess water from the sponge and gently cleaning the dried blood from her neck and chest. There were scratches on her arms too and she cleaned them up as best she could before moving down to her legs, dreading what she would see when she lifted up her shift. She fought the urge to be sick when she saw how much blood coated Ana's thighs, trying her best not to imagine the pain that she had endured.

The water was bright red when she finally finished cleaning her up and she did her best not to look at it, the metallic smell of it reaching her nose and making her want to retch. She fought it though and took the bowl away before returning to Ana's side and taking her still hand in hers, wondering how she could ever make this better for her. Ana eventually began to stir and Elissa tightened her grip on her hand as her eyes fluttered open; "Ana?" she questioned gently and she saw a tear slide down her sister's cheek.

"They hurt me Lissy," she whispered hoarsely and Elissa closed her eyes in horror at the word 'they'.

"You're safe now," Elissa soothed her, holding her hand tighter, "no one can hurt you now"

"It's too late," she said, another tear falling from her eye.

"No it's not … you're going to be fine," Elissa insisted, trying to hold on to her own emotions.

"You should have let me die," Ana said, pulling her hand away from Elissa's grip.

* * *

Catelyn found Elissa sobbing in the hallway when she left Robb's room after he had finally lost his battle against sleep. She rushed to the girl at once and Elissa clung to her, trying to stop herself from crying but the harder she tried the more the tears seemed to come. Catelyn rocked her gently, blinking back the tears that were stinging her own eyes. She couldn't imagine the pain Elissa was in, her own father had betrayed her and her husband, several of her brothers had turned coat too and now lay dead and her beloved sister had been brutally attacked. "It's alright," Catelyn soothed, "I'm here, you cry, you let it all out," she told her and Elissa clung to her even more tightly as sobs racked through her body.

It felt like hours but eventually she had no tears left and her body stilled in Catelyn's arms and the older woman ran her hand soothingly up and down her back. "She sent me away," Elissa whispered finally, her voice hoarse.

"Ana?" Catelyn questioned gently and she felt Elissa nod against her.

"She's hurting, she didn't mean it," Catelyn assured her gently and Elissa hiccoughed.

"She said she wanted to die," she whispered and Catelyn felt pained, her eyes closing in despair.

"It will get better," Catelyn insisted and Elissa pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Will it?" she questioned and Catelyn looked at her sympathetically.

"I hope so," Catelyn tried to smile and Elissa stared at her for a while.

"I need Robb," she choked out after a moment.

"He's asleep," Catelyn said regretfully, wishing she hadn't made him drink his Milk of the Poppy, she could see it in Elissa's eyes that she needed him more than anything.

"I need him," Elissa repeated, standing up and walking shakily towards their room, Catelyn followed her, trying to think of something else to say to her to stop her but no words came. She watched as Elissa crossed to Robb's side, her hand trailing lightly across his bandaged wound and then across his cheek.

After a moment she lay down at his side, still fully clothed and curled herself up against him, one arm draping tightly across his stomach, her head on his chest. Catelyn watched as her breathing evened out and the tension lifted from her face somewhat, the creases in her brow smoothing away. Eventually her eyes closed and Catelyn breathed a small sigh of relief before tiptoeing from the room and closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

There were men scrubbing at the stone floor of the great hall the next morning when Catelyn ventured down the stairs, her stomach twisted horribly as she saw the amount of blood that had been spilled. The Greatjon approached her as she walked in, doing his best to smile at her; "how are you my Lady?" he asked concernedly.

"Alive at least," Catelyn sighed and he nodded grimly.

"This was a monstrous betrayal," he said shaking his head heavily.

"Indeed," she agreed.

"How is the Queen?" he asked and she grimaced.

"It's hit her hard," Catelyn confessed and he sighed.

"She's a fragile little thing," he commented, "how is her sister?"

"Not good," she said.

"No, I don't suppose she is," the Greatjon said regretfully, "I am still trying to find the men responsible"

"I pray you find them soon," she sighed.

"Your Grace!" the Greatjon declared suddenly and she turned, seeing Robb walking towards them.

"You should be resting," she scolded him at once.

"I feel fine," he said shortly.

"Everything is in hand your Grace," the Greatjon assured him.

"You should be with Elissa," Catelyn told him.

"She's asleep," Robb said firmly.

"She's not," the Greatjon said and Robb turned to see her walking slowly into the hall, her eyes wide as she took in everything that was happening.

Robb's heart sank as he looked at her, she looked lost, completely and utterly lost, he had no other words to describe her. He walked to her then and she snapped her head to him as he approached; "I want to go!" she cried pleadingly, "I want to go away from here! I don't want to be here anymore please Robb, please take me away!" she begged and he pulled her into his arms at once.

"It's alright," he soothed, "I promise you we're leaving as soon as we can"

"No, now!" she screamed pushing away from him, "I can't be here!"

"Elissa, please … calm down," he urged her but she shook her head violently.

"This was my home! Look at it!" she demanded.

"Lissy …" he tried but again she shook her head.

"I want to go! I never want to see this place again! Burn it to the ground for all I care, I want to be away and I never want to come back!" she shouted, tears threatening to spill out now.

"We will leave tonight," he promised, it would be a push to get everything sorted by then but he would do it for her, he would do anything for her. She nodded then and fell into his arms and he clutched her to his chest as her body shook with sobs again.

"Poor little thing," the Greatjon said sadly, watching Robb trying to console his wife.

"She was not made for such grief," Catelyn sighed, "the Gods know, none of us are"

"Indeed," he agreed with her, "the sooner we are away from this wretched place the better." Catelyn nodded to him and he patted her shoulder gently before walking away to consult with some of the men on the other side of the hall.

* * *

Robb carried Elissa up to their room and she kept a tight hold on him, her head buried in his chest as she fought against tears. He lay her down gently on the bed once they were inside and lay himself next to her, turning on his side and stroking one had through her hair and the other across her cheeks, wiping the tears away. She blinked up at him a few times but her expression remained blank and it broke his heart that her warm eyes were so full of sadness. He kissed her forehead and she blinked again and he felt somewhat reassured when no tear leaked from her eyes. He moved his hand from her face to her stomach then, running it smoothly across the roundness and he felt her hand come to his then, stilling it against her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly and he saw the corners of her mouth twitch slightly, her hand tightening on his.

"Do you feel it?" she asked him quietly and he felt his own mouth pull up into a small smile.

"Yes," he breathed, feeling light pressure push against his hand as their baby moved.

"It hasn't stopped," she told him.

"That's good isn't it?" he questioned.

"It helps," she said quietly and he kissed her cheek again, stroking his other hand through her hair.

After a time her eyes fluttered closed and Robb stayed where he was for the longest time until he was certain that she was properly asleep before he gently moved away from her and began packing away their things quietly. They would leave when she woke, he didn't want her in this place a second longer than she needed to be, it was killing him what it was doing to her.

"Robb?" his mother called softly from the doorway and he turned from putting away Elissa's books.

"Has something happened?" he questioned, his voice low.

"I just wanted to know if I could help," she smiled, moving further into the room.

"We will be leaving soon," he said, "Edmure will have control of the Twins"

"That makes sense," she nodded, all of Walder Frey's sons were either dead or imprisoned.

"Have you seen him?" he asked.

"He's shaken … so is Roslin, but he doesn't blame her," she told him.

"Good," Robb nodded, "she saved us by telling Lissy"

"What will you do about Ana?" Catelyn asked him.

"She will come with us, I need to arrange a carriage," he said.

"I can do that," she told him.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"It's the least I can do," she managed to smile.

"Mother I'm sorry," Robb said suddenly and she stared at him.

"Whatever for?" she questioned, frowning at him.

"If we had all died and we had not made our peace …" he began, his voice shaking.

"Robb don't," she said coming to his side, "we are fine"

"We're not fine," he said despairingly, glancing towards Elissa.

"She will be," his mother promised and he wanted so desperately to believe her.

"I love her so much," he choked, his voice breaking.

"I know," Catelyn soothed, pulling him into an embrace, "I know," she whispered again as he cried against her shoulder.

* * *

Elissa had her hand gripped tightly with Robb's when they walked down the steps from the Twins towards the waiting carriage. Ana had already been helped down by some of her sisters and was already settled inside with Lady Stark. Robb insisted Elissa travel with them rather than at his side as he was concerned about her being out in the open now she was growing bigger with child. Edmure and Roslin followed them down and Elissa turned to face them when she reached the bottom of the steps. "Take care," Roslin said quietly and she embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here," she said sincerely.

"It won't be for long," Roslin assured her.

"No," Edmure added, "we will be returning to Riverrun soon enough"

"Good," Robb nodded, "I wouldn't have you here longer than you need to be"

"A few days should be enough to sort a guard of men I trust," Edmure nodded and Robb managed a smile and embraced his Uncle briefly.

"Thank you," Robb said seriously and Edmure nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything," Roslin said as her and Elissa broke apart.

"It was no fault of yours," Elissa told her, "there is only one person to blame," she continued, her voice hardening as she saw a group of men leading her father down the steps in chains.

"Let's get you inside," Robb said, opening the door of the carriage. Elissa did as she was told, managing a smile for Roslin and Edmure before she climbed inside and settled herself down next to Ana. Robb snapped the door shut then and Elissa felt Ana take her hand and she squeezed it gently, overjoyed at the gesture. Catelyn smiled at the sight from her seat opposite, glancing out of the carriage window as they began to move, hoping that this would be the last time she set eyes on the Twins.

* * *

Robb rode next to the Greatjon as they set out from the Twins, they were set to return to Riverrun for the time being to allow everyone time to come to terms with recent events and for Robb's wound to fully heal. They also needed to deal with Walder Frey, but Robb couldn't do anything about him until Edmure returned as well as he was his liege Lord. Robb would have been happy to kill him and be done with it but he didn't think Elissa could take any more heartache in such a short space of time, he knew she despised her father for his actions but his death would still hit her hard. He sighed heavily as he thought about her, not three days ago she had been brimming with happiness and now she was full of nothing but pain.

"Are you alright your Grace?" the Greatjon asked him.

"Not really," Robb said honestly.

"Is it your shoulder?" he asked and Robb shook his head.

"That's the least of my troubles," he said wearily.

"Aye," the Greatjon sighed, "how is the Queen?"

"Hopefully better now she is away from the Twins," Robb sighed.

"Can't be easy for her," he said gruffly and Robb smiled wryly.

"No," he agreed.

"The child will bring her joy when it comes, children heal great wounds," the Greatjon smiled.

"I hope you're right," Robb said, "I am running out of comforting words"

"There aren't enough words in any language for what happened there," he said gravely.

"No," Robb agreed again, "I would have had it pulled down if it weren't for the crossing"

"Aye," the Greatjon nodded, "we only need see it once more when we march back North"

"Once more," Robb said grimly, thinking that it was one time too many.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh I know! Please don't hate me for what I did to Ana! I am going to be taking her on a journey that is going to last a very long time, but I promise you all things will get better for her in the end!

Feedback would be amazing! More tomorrow!

:)


	9. Nightmares

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter my lovely readers, we are back in Riverrun and still have lots of fallout from the wedding to deal with.

Drop me a review if you would be so kind!

:)

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

When they arrived at Riverrun Elissa excused herself as quickly as she could without appearing rude, the journey had exhausted her, she had barely been able to sleep as the rain had lashed down hard against their tent every night. She could not even rest in the carriage as every jolt snapped her eyes open, the murmured conversations and shouts of the men keeping her from any real sleep. Once she saw that Ana was taken care of she retreated to her own room and pulled her gown away before climbing into the soft warm bed. It had never been so easy to fall asleep, even with everything that had happened at the Twins her eyes fluttered closed right away, her body screaming for relief. Robb came up quietly a while later, a small smile tugging his lips when he saw Elissa sleeping soundly, she had suffered on the journey and he was glad she was resting peacefully now. He readied himself for bed before settling in beside her, she stirred slightly and he froze but she merely snuggled herself against him and he wrapped his arms around her, smiling again as her even breaths continued.

A blood curdling scream rang out through Riverrun and Elissa sat bolt upright, her heart hammering in her chest. Robb jolted awake beside her and rubbed his eyes sleepily; "what …?" he began but another scream tore through the darkness before he could finish.

"Ana," Elissa said, pulling herself out of bed at once.

"Lissy!" Robb protested, throwing the covers off himself as she pulled her robe on and went towards the door hurriedly; "you need sleep"

"She needs me," she said firmly before leaving the room. He dropped back against the pillows with a sigh wondering when this hell would ever end.

* * *

Elissa almost ran down the hallway as Ana's screams continued, bursting into the room where her sister was staying and rushing to her side. She was still asleep but she was thrashing in the bed, scream after scream leaving her mouth. Elissa grabbed her shoulders and shook her firmly; "Ana! Ana, wake up Ana!"

"No!" Ana shouted out, her eyes finally flying open, gazing up at her little sister in horror.

"It's alright," Elissa whispered as tears sprang to Ana's eyes.

"I thought …" she choked out.

"I know," Elissa soothed, pulling her into an embrace and rocking her gently; "you don't have to explain anything, I'm here Ana."

* * *

Ana's nightmares continued over the next few days and Robb grew more and more frustrated as each one had Elissa dragging herself out of bed and to her side. He didn't blame Ana, he knew she had gone through unimaginable torment but Elissa was already exhausted and he was growing more and more worried about her health and the health of their baby. "Robb?" his mother's soft voice sounded above him then, pulling him out of his brooding daze.

"Mother," he replied dully and she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Elissa," he told her heavily, rubbing his hands across his face.

"Is she ill?" she questioned him, unnerved at how defeated he looked.

"She doesn't sleep, she barely eats … I don't know what to do," he confessed.

"It will take time," Catelyn tried to soothe.

"I don't have time!" he burst out, "I want to help her but I don't know how! I can't lose her mother, and I can't lose my baby!"

"That won't happen!" she said fiercely,

"She can't go on like this," Robb whispered, trying to contain his emotions.

"Talk to her," she urged him.

"Don't you think I've tried?!" he snapped and she sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Robb, if I could make it all go away I would," she said desperately, leaning her head down on his shoulder and rubbing a hand up and down his back soothingly.

* * *

Elissa was out the door before Robb was even fully awake, he cursed loudly when he realised and hauled himself out of bed; he had had enough of this. He would be damned if he lost his wife and child after the hell they had managed to survive at the Twins. After he pulled on his robe he made his way down the hallway to Ana's room, determined that he would return Elissa to bed, he would lock her in their room if he had to. She would hate him for it but it would be for her own good, he wouldn't lose her, he refused. Ana snapped her head to him when he entered, steeling himself for what would no doubt be a contemptuous look from Elissa; she had warned him that Ana felt unnerved around men since her attack.

No look came though as she was curled up at her sisters side, sleeping peacefully as Ana smoothed a hand lightly through her hair. "I've told her every night not to come," Ana whispered and Robb stayed still where he was, "I always wake myself eventually … she never heard on the journey because of the rain," she continued and Robb struggled to find words for her. "I know it's not good for her," she continued on, "that's why I tell her to leave me but she won't"

"I never knew she could be so stubborn," Robb managed.

"She wasn't … not Lissy, not like me … she did everything father asked of her," Ana said softly.

"I know that," he smiled slightly, thinking of how they had been married.

"I was more worried about her than I can say when she left with you," she whispered.

"She missed you," Robb told her and she nodded, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I missed her … but I knew the moment she came home that the best thing she ever did was leave the Twins, she should never have come back …" Ana said sadly.

"I don't know what to do," he said helplessly, instantly ashamed of putting his fears on her.

"Love her," she said softly.

"I do," he insisted and she managed a small smile.

"She's trying so hard to be strong for me, you need to be strong for her," she insisted.

"She has grown so distant," Robb said despairingly.

"You can help her," Ana said firmly, "I can't, I wish I could but I'm not the sister she remembers, I can't protect her the way I used to, not now I'm like this"

"Tell me what to do," he almost begged.

"Hold on to her and never let her go," Ana told him and he managed to nod and smile at her, biting down on his lip to stop the tears that were threatening to spill out of him.

* * *

Elissa was praying in the Sept when Robb eventually found her the next day, he had been looking all over for her, Ana's words still ringing in his ears from the previous night. He steeled himself and approached her, not really sure how he would begin, kneeling quietly beside her and waiting for her to finish her prayer. When her eyes opened he took a deep breath and looked at her; "talk to me Lissy"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked him quietly.

"Whatever you want to say, scream at me, shout at me, accuse me, tell me what you're feeling and cry in my arms, whatever you want. Just please … stop pushing me away," he replied.

"Do you know how my mother died?" she asked him after a long moment of silence.

"No," he said softly, Elissa had never spoken to him about her mother although he knew she must be dead as Walder Frey had married several times since her.

"She died giving birth to me," she told him and he tried to find words for her but before he could she was speaking again; "it was the same with Ana … that's why we were put together, we were the two girls who killed their mothers," she said and Robb frowned.

"You didn't kill your mother, don't ever think that," he said gently, laying a hand on hers.

"That's what my father thought … he treated me better than Ana because he thought me beautiful, but I was never treated as well as Roslin … he didn't love me," she said bitterly.

"Then your father is a fool, because you are the most lovable person I've ever met," Robb insisted.

"Robb if I die giving birth to our baby …" Elissa began but he cut her off at once.

"Don't ever say that, you won't die, I won't let you!" he told her firmly.

"I never knew my mother's name, he never told me, no one did," she said, turning her honey eyes to his blue and holding them fast; "I don't even know what she looked like! And all because she died for me and because my father hated me for it!"

"Elissa, don't …" Robb began but it was her turn to cut him off.

"I want you to love our baby if I die Robb. I want you to promise me that you will love our baby and that you will tell them about me, that they will know about me and that they will know how much I loved them!" she insisted and he felt his eyes sting with tears.

"Of course I'll love our baby, is that what's been bothering you?" he asked her.

"There have been a great number of things bothering me!" she almost laughed.

"Well now there is one less," he said, wrapping his arms around her as best he could as they both still knelt before the Sept.

* * *

Catelyn walked slowly down to dinner from Ana's room, she had just taken the poor girl a plate of food and given her something from the Maester to help her sleep. Hopefully it would stop the nightmares so that both she and Elissa could get a good night's rest. Robb had been frantic with worry about his wife and Catelyn had to admit that she had been worried too, so as she walked into the dining hall to see them sat together at the high table she couldn't help but smile. They had dined in their own rooms since they had arrived back at Riverrun and she knew from what Robb had told her that Elissa had eaten very little. She was eating now, she noted, her plate was half empty already and she could see that Robb's black mood had lifted. He had almost aged before her eyes over the past few weeks but now the lines were smoothed out and his eyes were bright again.

It wasn't quite the carefree look he used to wear before he had marched out to war but it was the closest she had seen it. Elissa still looked haunted but far more relaxed than she had been and from the way her body was turned towards Robb's she thought it was most likely that she had stopped shutting him out. She was glad, Robb had been desperate to look after her but she had been pushing him away and Catelyn knew he couldn't stand her rejection.

* * *

Elissa awoke slowly, blinking carefully, completely taken aback that there was sunlight streaming through the window. She had been so used to waking up in darkness to Ana's screams that waking up in the light to the sound of Robb's steady breathing in her ear was a welcome surprise. Catelyn had told her that the Maester had brewed something to help Ana sleep and she was overjoyed that it had worked. She smiled to herself as she stretched out against Robb, trying not to think how long it had been since the corners of her lips had tugged upwards. Robb's arms tightened around her at her movement and he sighed contentedly as his own eyes opened to the morning sun.

"This is a welcome surprise," he said sleepily as he pulled Elissa more tightly against him.

"Hmm …" she murmured in agreement, snuggling further into his warm embrace.

"I've missed waking up with you," he whispered.

"Me too," she agreed softly, turning her head round so he could kiss her lips. He leaned forward to capture them with his, so pleased that she wanted affection from him again after weeks of being so cold and distant. Elissa loved the feel of Robb's lips moving with hers, she had missed his kisses and it was only now she was realising how much. She turned in his arms then so she was laying on her back and threaded her fingers through his curls, her other hand trailing his bare chest.

Robb supressed a groan as Elissa wandered her hand along him, he had missed her touch; he had missed touching her. He moved his own body above hers then, his hands pulling up the silk of her night dress causing her to moan lowly against his mouth, encouraging him to place his hands on the skin he had now uncovered. She felt his hardness through his trousers as she moved to unlace him and it made her own desire rise even higher, she had missed having him like this. His hands wandered high up on her thigh then and she moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist and tightening them around him so his hardness teased at her. Robb could feel how much she wanted him and it had him almost ready to peak before he had even slid into her. He held fast though and pushed himself inside her making her cry out loudly in pleasure, himself groaning out in relief.

Elissa gasped and moaned as Robb thrust slowly and deeply into her, shifting her legs up higher on his waist so he could give her even more of him. She wanted him closer to her but even her hands on his back encouraging forwards couldn't move him and she knew he was worried about crushing her swelling stomach and so she settled instead for just touching him everywhere she could reach. As Elissa's hands wandered Robb's breathing grew more laboured as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release. He had to make her come with him though and he ran his hand between their entwined bodies and let his fingers tease at her most sensitive spot. She was helpless then and she cried out loudly as he drove her to the edge, Robb still thrusting slowly into her as she tightened perfectly around him as she fell. He was with her in seconds, somehow managing not to collapse against her as he was longing to do, instead he slid carefully out of her warmth and rolled to her side.

Elissa turned on her side at once and ran her hand down Robb's chest, feeling how quickly it rose and fell under her touch as he fought to get his breath back. She pulled herself closer to him then so as much of her body was pressed against him as possible, letting her lips plant kisses across his damp chest, revelling in the taste of him on her lips. His arms came around her then and she smiled against his skin, kissing him once more before lifting her head to look into his deep blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered and his beautiful smile lit up his whole face at her words.

"I love you," he said back to her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I'm sorry," she confessed after a moment, her fingers tracing patterns across his chest.

"What for?" he breathed.

"I know how unfair I've been since the Twins," she told him quietly.

"No," he assured her shaking his head, "you have been through hell"

"So have you," she sighed, "because of my family"

"It's over now," he insisted.

"No," she said softly, shaking her own head, "not yet it isn't"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My father's still alive," she said, "why is that?"

"Edmure's his liege Lord, it's his decision to make when he returns," Robb told her with a frown.

"You're King, surely you can make the decision?" she questioned.

"I'm King in the North, not the Riverlands, we wait for Edmure," he said firmly.

"Don't think I'll be upset," Elissa said quietly, laying her head down against his chest, "he betrayed us, he would have had you killed in front of my eyes and sold me and our baby to the Lannister's; I won't shed any tears over him." Robb didn't know what to say to that so he settled for tightening his arms even more so around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Catelyn walked down towards the river, it was a beautiful day and she felt like sitting on the banks and letting the soft lapping sound of the water soothe her mind for a few hours. To her surprise she was not the only one who had had the idea, both Robb and Elissa were already there. Elissa was sat under the shade of one of the willow trees, relaxing against the smooth bark and reading a book that she had propped up on her growing stomach. Robb was stood a fair distance away from her in conversation with the Greatjon and Catelyn smiled over at him as he turned his head to her. He returned her smile then and she saw the Greatjon bow to him and then incline his head at her before he walked away.

"Mother," Robb greeted her happily as she approached him.

"You look happier," she commented when she stopped at his side.

"I am," he smiled as they both took in the view of the river.

"I take it Elissa is improved?" she asked him after a moment.

"Yes," he confirmed, "although … she had mentioned her father"

"What about him?"

"She wanted to know why he's still alive," Robb said uncomfortably.

"It's a fair question," Catelyn said with a sigh, "what did you tell her?"

"That is would be decided when Edmure gets back," he told her.

"He is riding back now," his mother told him and he sighed.

"Never mind that now, would you walk with me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, taking the arm he offered before they set off along the riverbank, strolling along in silence in the warm autumn sunshine, both of them caught up in their own thoughts but glad of one another's company.

* * *

Elissa looked up as a shadow loomed over her, panic rising up in her body before she realised that it was just Grey Wind and she calmed at once. The dire wolf had never been overly friendly towards her but she knew that he would never hurt her, he was too loyal to Robb. He sat down on his haunches next to her after a moment and she closed her book and turned to look at him. He really was a magnificent beast, she reached a hand out to touch his fur, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Grey Wind turned his head to her at her touch and blinked his great brown eyes at her and she smiled back at him, letting her hand run through his fur.

After a time he lay down next to her and she smiled again, keeping her fingers entwined in his fur and opening up her book again. Elissa wondered if he would mind if she leant against him, the hard wood of the tree was starting to make her back ache and Grey Wind looked a much more comfortable prospect. She moved carefully and hesitated before leaning down against him, he looked calmly at her as she moved and she slowly lowered her back against his great body. He sighed as she leant against him and let his head drop down between his front paws, his eyes closing. She smiled then and snuggled against him, turning her eyes back to her book and letting herself relax completely.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that, perhaps not a lot of action but I don't want to rush away from the wedding too quickly, it was pretty dramatic for all those involved!

Roslin and Edmure are back next chapter so expect a few fireworks!

:)


	10. Judgement Day

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter, thanks so much for all the reviews/follows etc. for the last one, means a lot.

Just a quick not to guest reviewer Krymson; yes I do know that in canon Robb was named King of the Trident as well but in my fic he's only King in the North because it works better for my story that way :)

As ever, please let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Judgement Day**

* * *

Edmure arrived back at Riverrun a few days later and sought Robb out immediately, finding him in his rooms poring over a map of Westeros. He was glad to see that Elissa wasn't with him, he had sent Roslin away to amuse herself, telling her he needed to speak with Robb alone. She had done as he had bid her although she had cast a suspicious look at him before she had turned and walked away, she was clever his new wife, he couldn't deny that.

"Uncle," Robb said, looking up in surprise.

"Your Grace," Edmure inclined his head, "I need to speak with you"

"How was your journey?" Robb asked him.

"Well enough, we need to decide on Walder Frey," he said and Robb sighed.

"I know," he said heavily, "Elissa has been asking about it"

"What would she have you do?" Edmure asked, knowing his nephew would loathe doing anything against his beloved wife's wishes, especially as she was so big with child.

"She wants him dead," Robb told him and he raised his eyebrows, he had not expected that.

"Really?" he asked.

"After what he did she wants him gone, especially after what happened to Ana," Robb explained.

"How is Ana?" Edmure asked him.

"Physically she is fine, the Maester has given her a tonic to stop the nightmares but she keeps herself to her rooms, it is a pitiful thing," Robb confessed.

"Roslin asked me for mercy, I don't see how I can show any," he admitted after a moment.

"No," Robb agreed, "surely she knows the only punishment is death?"

"She knows, but she thinks she can persuade me," he said, smiling wryly.

"And will you be persuaded?" Robb questioned and he shook his head.

"No," Edmure said firmly and Robb nodded heavily.

"Then we are agreed, Walder Frey must die," he said with finality.

* * *

Ana managed to smile as Elissa entered her room, she was sat in the window and had watched as the party from the Twins had arrived, catching a glimpse of Roslin and her new husband as they had walked into the keep. "The Maester sent this," Elissa said kindly, placing another bottle of tonic on her bedside table and she nodded gratefully. Elissa crossed to the window to sit opposite her then and smiled slightly; "how are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Much the same," Ana replied, the same as ever, "have you seen Roslin?"

"No, I didn't know they'd arrived I was seeing the Maester," Elissa told her.

"Are you alright?" Ana asked, frowning slightly.

"He was just listening to the baby that's all," she smiled reassuringly, resting her hands on her stomach which seemed to grow bigger by the day.

"And?" Ana asked.

"Completely fine, a good, strong heartbeat," Elissa told her and Ana nodded.

Elissa watched her gazing out of the window for a time, wondering what else to say to her, she was saved having to find words though when a knock sounded on the door. She got up at once to answer it, not many people ever came to Ana's room and she supposed it would likely be Robb or Lady Stark. It was neither, it was Roslin and she did not look happy.

"What's wrong Ros?" Elissa asked her, stepping aside so she could enter.

"I think they're going to kill father," she said quietly and Ana snapped her head around.

"So they should," Elissa said harshly and Roslin gasped in horror, staring at her sister in disbelief.

"You can't mean that! He's our father!" she cried.

"Who would have seen me dead!" Elissa snapped.

"He wouldn't, he promised you would have been safe!" Roslin insisted.

"And married off to some Lannister! My baby taken away if it was a boy, and Robb dead, my Robb! My husband dead! And all for some gold!" Elissa exclaimed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"He's still our father, please Elissa! Lock him away forever but please don't kill him!" Roslin begged.

Elissa turned away from her then and walked back towards Ana whose expression was unreadable. Roslin watched her go, praying silently to the Gods that Elissa would listen to her, knowing that the only hope was if Ana agreed with her. "Ana?" Roslin asked quietly and she looked at her; "what do you think should happen to father?"

"It's not my choice, it's Lord Tully's," Ana said dully and Elissa glared at Roslin.

"You have no right asking her, after what his actions did to her!" Elissa hissed.

"I was merely asking!" Roslin snapped.

"Well don't!" Elissa shouted, jumping to her feet again.

"Don't you think her opinion counts?!" Roslin demanded, "or just that of the high and mighty Queen?!" she questioned mockingly.

"How dare you!" Elissa gasped, "I have never presumed myself above any of you!"

"And yet you are!" Roslin declared, "You could use it to save father but you won't!"

"No I won't!" Elissa agreed, "Because he doesn't deserve to be saved!"

Roslin looked for a moment like she would come at her and Elissa dropped her hands protectively to her stomach. Instead her sister merely shot her a look of pure loathing before marching out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Elissa sank into her chair then and put her head in her hands, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She felt Ana take her hand after a moment and she looked up into her eyes; "was I wrong?" she asked her helplessly.

"Father never loved us like he loved her," Ana sighed, "we can't understand her feelings"

"He betrayed my husband," Elissa said desperately, "he would have killed him when he was a guest in his hall, that is one of the greatest sins there is!"

"Yes," Ana agreed, "and you would see him punished for it because you love your husband"

"Because he deserves it!" Elissa corrected, "Not just for Robb, but for you as well, and all the innocent men that died that day!"

"Father couldn't have known what would happen to me," Ana said, shaking her head.

"So you agree with Ros? You think he should be saved?" Elissa questioned.

"I didn't say that," Ana soothed.

"Will you hate me forever if the sword swings for him?" she asked seriously.

"I could never hate you," Ana assured her and Elissa nodded, gripping her hand tightly.

* * *

Edmure ducked the flying object that Roslin had just thrown at him and heard it smash against the opposite wall. "Roslin, please!" he shouted as she picked up another ornament from the side table, truly he didn't care about her breaking them, but he was worried she might kill him with one of them. "How can you do this?!" she screamed, throwing it with all her strength at his head. He managed to avoid it again although it missed him by a whisper.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he bellowed.

"You're trying to kill my father!" she shot back at him, throwing a vase at the wall.

"It's justice!" he shouted at her, coming forwards to try and grab her in his arms.

"Don't you dare!" she screamed, taking a step back.

"Roslin," he said, his eyes on hers pleadingly and she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I will never forgive you," she whispered and he sighed heavily. Married less than a month and already his wife hated him, he dragged her into his arms then and she fought against him.

"Get your hands off me!" she demanded, struggling in his grip but he held her fast.

"You need to understand, you have to understand that it's the only way!" he told her firmly, refusing to let her eyes look away from his.

"I won't!" she told him, but she could feel her stone demeanour crumbling.

"And I won't let you destroy us," Edmure told her and she stared at him for a moment, her body finally giving up the fight against him. He pressed his lips to hers as she stopped struggling against him and for a moment she fought him but then she gave in, kissing him back, letting him take her away from her hellish reality for a few blissful moments.

* * *

Robb returned from speaking with the Lords when night was falling, walking into his and Elissa's room and seeing her absently picking at her dinner. She looked up and smiled as he entered and he returned it the best he could, sitting down heavily in the chair opposite her. "Something's bothering you," she said knowingly as he began on his own food.

"You know me too well," he smiled slightly, wishing he wasn't such an open book to her.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked after a few minutes.

"A decision's been made about your father," he told her.

"And?" she questioned, her full attention on him now, her dinner forgotten.

"He will die tomorrow," he said quietly and she nodded slowly.

"Good," she finally said, "it's for the best"

"Elissa …" Robb began but she shook her head.

"Don't," she insisted, "I mean it … I just want it over with now"

"It will be," he promised.

"When it's done what then? Will we be moving on?" she asked him.

"The decision hasn't been made yet, we need to think carefully," he told her and she nodded before taking a few more bites of dinner.

Robb watched her for the longest time, battling with his own emotions, wondering if he should even dare suggest what he had been considering. He decided he would, he didn't really have much choice; "I had thought … maybe you would think about staying here," he said softly and she snapped her head to him.

"You would leave me?!" she asked and it pained him to hear how hurt she sounded.

"Not forever," Robb assured her, "but you are big with child now, do you not think it best that you are rested, and near a Maester?" he questioned.

"I want to be with you!" she insisted.

"And I want you with me, but it's selfish. I want what's best for you and our baby," he told her.

"You promised me," she accused him and he closed his eyes for a moment.

"If you don't want to stay I won't make you … but please, just promise me that you will think about it Lissy?" he asked her meaningfully and she stared at him for the longest time before nodding her head.

* * *

There was a frost the next morning as a small group of people walked from the keep and into the smaller, private courtyard behind the stables. Robb was tense, Elissa was at his side even though he had begged her to reconsider, she had insisted on coming down with him and he had finally given in. Edmure was stood across from them, his great-sword ready in his hands, gleaming in the weak sunlight. Elissa took a breath as she watched her father being led from the prison and across the yard towards the block. Robb glanced at her and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, she had to be here when it happened, she needed closure.

Catelyn watched in disgust as Walder Frey struggled against the men who held him; "Elissa!" he called out, "Elissa please! Help me!" he called out and Catelyn saw Elissa's eyes fixed impassively on him, no flicker of emotion on her face. She felt a surge of pride for her daughter in law, she was so much stronger than she had once given her credit for. "Elissa!" Walder Frey called out again as he was forced to his knees in front of the block; "Elissa please, you're my daughter! Don't let them do this!" Edmure glanced at Robb then and Robb looked to Elissa for a moment before nodding to his Uncle, he moved towards Walder Frey then and the old man glanced towards him in fear.

"We are kin boy!" he said, his voice shaking, "it is a great sin!"

"You would know," Robb said despite himself and Elissa gripped his hand tightly.

"This is justice," Edmure said simply, coming to a stop next to him.

"Elissa please!" Walder Frey tried again but she merely narrowed her eyes at him.

"I Edmure Tully, Lord of Riverrun, hereby sentence you to die, do you have any final words?"

"Mercy," he croaked.

"Only the Gods can give you that now," Edmure said, raising the sword above his head as two of the guards forced Walder Frey's neck down onto the block.

He swung it fast and true and his father in laws head came clean off with one stroke. Robb looked at Elissa as the blood flowed and to his surprise her expression had remained blank, he pulled her around then, forcing her gaze from her father's body. "Mother would you take her inside?" he asked Catelyn and she nodded, coming forward at once.

"You did well, are you alright?" she asked her as she took her arm and walked her back to the keep.

"I am only sorry I couldn't do it myself," Elissa answered with finality.

* * *

Roslin turned from the window, tears streaming down her face. Edmure had banned her from attending the execution but he was powerless to stop her watching from one of the upstairs rooms. He had begged her not to, he had even threatened to lock her in their room but it was an idle threat, Roslin had known he wouldn't have done it and it was no surprise when she went to leave it this morning that the door was open. Her husband had just ended her father's life and she had no idea how she was supposed to live with that.

She felt bitter, bitter that it had to be Edmure who did it, she had asked him, no begged him, to get Robb to do it instead but he had refused. It was his duty, he had told her, his duty because her father was his sworn bannerman not Robb's. Even her tears hadn't made him relent, she was so sure that they would but they hadn't and now she had watched as he had swung his sword through her father's neck. She felt sick thinking about it and she felt bitter that no one would care he was dead, she had no one to share her grief with. She was completely and utterly alone.

Her heart felt like it was breaking, not just for her father but for her brother. They had found Olyvar after Robb and his army had left the Twins, he had been butchered. Edmure hadn't even let her see the body of her beloved brother, he physically kept her away while the men took him away. He had been trying to set Grey Wind free, that's what one of Edmure's men told them, only her turn cloak brothers had seen him and set on him. He hadn't stood a chance, the dire wolf tore through them but he was too late to save Olyvar. Why did he have to try and be a hero? She knew he was a devoted soldier in Robb's guard, she had begged him not to leave with the army when they had first marched across the Twins. He had gone though, and now she wished he had never come back.

* * *

Ana hadn't watched but she had heard her father pleading for Elissa to help him, part of her thought that perhaps her sister would relent but when the bell tolled she knew that she hadn't. Not that she blamed Elissa, it made perfect sense for her to want their father dead after what he had conspired to do. Robb meant the world to her and Ana knew that better than anyone, she just wished she could make Roslin understand. Roslin had known what her father had planned was wrong, she had to or else she never would have warned Elissa. Ana was distraught that Roslin and Elissa weren't speaking and it felt as though she was trapped in the middle of both of them.

She had never particularly cared for her father, she didn't love him as Roslin did, but then, she had never felt the pure hatred for him that consumed Elissa. She was indifferent to his death, she understood why he had to die and she had accepted it, it didn't mean she was pleased though. She couldn't bring herself to be pleased, but then, there wasn't much that could please her, not now that she was broken. Her father wouldn't have wanted that fate for her she knew that, that was what had stopped her from hating him.

He didn't know what those men would do to her, he didn't know she would be dishonoured, reduced to a shell of her former self. The blame was on them and them alone, she still saw their faces when she closed her eyes at night but the tonic stopped her from screaming. She didn't have the heart to tell Elissa that the nightmares still plagued her, she had been so happy when she thought she could sleep peacefully and she couldn't bear to shatter her illusions.

* * *

Catelyn sat with Elissa in the deserted dining hall while Walder Frey's body was disposed of with more dignity than he deserved, her daughter in law sat still and calm, her hands stroking across the swell of her stomach. "Robb wants me to stay here," she said softly after a moment.

"Really?" Catelyn questioned, surprised that he had suggested such a thing.

"I promised him I'd think about it but I don't know what to do," Elissa told her.

"What do you want?" she asked her.

"I want to stay with him … but I want our baby to be safe …" Elissa said, raising her head up.

"Robb was born here," Catelyn told her.

"Really?" Elissa asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Ned and I were married here before he left for war, he left me behind with my family after the wedding and when he returned he found me and Robb," she smiled slightly.

"I want Robb with me when the baby comes," Elissa told her.

"He will be with you," Catelyn said, "no matter where he is Robb will get here I know that"

"You think I should stay?" she questioned.

"I think you and Robb need to put the baby first," Catelyn said softly and Elissa sighed in defeat.

"Will you stay with me?" Elissa asked.

"If you want me to," Catelyn smiled, taking her hand in hers.

* * *

When Robb went up to his and Elissa's room she was waiting for him, he could tell from her flushed skin and damp hair that she had just had a bath. She smiled at him and walked slowly towards him, her hands going straight for the fastenings of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" he asked her softly.

"What do you think?" she replied, as it dropped to the floor, his shirt swiftly following.

"Lissy …" he breathed deeply as she kissed her way across his chest.

"Robb," she countered, smiling against his skin and letting her hands trail to his laces.

He groaned then, whatever protest he had been going to make flying completely out of his head as she unthreaded him from his trousers. She was pushing him back to the bed now and he went willingly, letting her shove him down against the pillows, watching as she slid her robe away and hitched her night dress up so she could climb astride him. "Lissy …" he groaned again as she moved herself so his hardness rubbed up against her, letting him know just how much she wanted him.

"I love you," she told him, "I will always love you no matter what," she continued before lowering herself slowly down onto his length, letting him fill her completely. He wanted to say it back but she was so deliciously tight and hot around him that he couldn't get the words out, instead he moved his hands to her hips and helped her rock against him. They both felt their release coming quickly and Elissa dropped her hands to Robb's chest, grabbing onto his bare skin as she rocked harder against him making him growl out in response. She cried out as her ending came, rocking twice more against Robb until he spilled himself into her, groaning out in relief as he did so; his hands tight on her hips.

Elissa bent her head to kiss him then and he lost his senses as her lips moved so perfectly with his; "I love you too," he murmured against her lips before letting him lose himself in the kiss again. Eventually she broke the kiss and gazed down into his eyes, stroking her hand lightly across his rough cheek and smiling slightly at him; "I'm going to stay here," she breathed after a moment, "I know it's what you want and I will stay."

* * *

**A/N: **So Walder's dead, feel free to let out a cheer! Hope you liked all the sisters reactions to it.

I'm also hoping you all like my Roslin, I've made her more fiesty that the book/tv Roslin because I don't really have a feisty woman and I thought she'd be a good one to do, especially seeing as Edmure is rather laid back. I think they make an interesting contrast. More from them next chapter anyway!

Also, Robb and Elissa won't be apart for long so don't worry!

Please let me know what you thought. More tomorrow!

:)


	11. Differences Aside

**A/N: **Hey guys, this one is a little earlier than usual (hopefully you won't be complaining) since I won't be home tonight - no internet, waaaah!

Anyway, thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favourites.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter, let me know what you think! Big thanks to guest reviewer Viva my Vida, you put a huge smile on my face!

:)

* * *

**Differences Aside**

* * *

Robb didn't leave for another week and Elissa felt dread as she walked with him down to the entrance hall, she glanced out of the open doors and saw his Lords all saddled and waiting for him. "Please promise me you will stay safe," she urged him and he nodded.

"I will be safe so long as I know you are," he promised, "I don't want you worrying about me, you need to keep yourself calm, if not for you then for the baby," he smiled, placing his hands on either side of her rounded stomach, feeling his heart soar when he felt the baby move.

"I will do everything for our baby," she told him seriously and he kissed her softly.

"I know you will," he breathed when he finally tore his lips from hers.

"I will miss you," she told him, looking up into his eyes.

"I will miss you, but it won't be for long I swear," he promised, holding her gaze.

"Good," she smiled and he kissed her again.

"I love you," he said meaningfully, his blue eyes on her honey ones.

"And I love you," she replied, "now go before I change my mind and come with you," she insisted and he grinned at her, kissing her once more before letting her go and walking to the door. Elissa watched him go with her heart pounding, fighting the urge to run after him. Robb turned back once and smiled at her and she managed to return his smile, refusing to let tears fall. He looked reassured and turned back, disappearing out into the courtyard to join his Lords.

* * *

Edmure watched their farewell and tried not to feel bitter, he longed for Roslin to look at him the way that Elissa looked at Robb, but the only look he ever got from her was one of contempt. He knew why, she was still upset about her father and she blamed him, there was no one else she could blame, he had been the one to strike Walder Frey's head from his shoulders. That fact would never change and it was a fact that both he and his young wife would have to live with. She couldn't hate him forever, that's what he kept telling himself, she would forgive him in time and go back to being the sweet wife she had been whilst they were at the Twins.

He found himself wondering if they should have stayed there, he couldn't say that Roslin was happy there, she was in complete shock over the events of the wedding, but at least she could bear to be around him. At least she leaned into his touch, allowed him to kiss her, to comfort her, to whisper soothing words in her ear as they lay entwined in bed at night. Now she was walking towards him with a look of pure fury on her face and he steeled himself for what was coming. "I am not with child," she told him and he stared at her, wondering what reaction she wanted from him. Thankfully, she spoke again first; "we will have to try again," she said, not looking at all like she was looking forward to it. Before Edmure could say anything in response she had marched away from him and he sighed heavily, wondering how long she could go on hating him.

"Are you alright my Lord?" Elissa asked him and he jumped, not knowing she had been there.

"Nothing for you to worry about your Grace," Edmure smiled back at her and she frowned slightly.

"She's angry with me too," she said and he sighed, "She refuses to even look at me let alone speak to me," Elissa continued and Edmure looked at her sympathetically.

"She should be more respectful to her Queen," he told her.

"I'm not her Queen, this is not the North," she smiled and Edmure couldn't help but laugh.

"Roslin finds a way out of everything," he chuckled.

"She is used to getting her own way, she really thought she could stop what happened to father, she never dreamed it would happen if she refused it," Elissa told him.

"He had to die," Edmure said firmly, "she knows that deep down. I regret that it was me that had to do it though, she can't live with that"

"She will learn to, she has no other choice, you're her husband and that bond cannot be broken," she said, patting his arm gently.

"If she could break it I have no doubt she would," he said bitterly, "we cannot all be as fortunate as you are in marriage your Grace," he finished, smiling sadly at her.

* * *

Elissa watched Roslin and Edmure at dinner, she would have to be blind not to notice the rift between them and it made her sad. She may not agree with Roslin on most things but she wanted her sister to be happy, she had hoped that she would be but that was before the wedding. She still felt bitter when she thought of that, when she closed her eyes and saw the arrows raining down. Had it not been for Roslin's warning she would have gone to her father as he'd requested and she would have looked on helpless as the bolts shot through Robb.

She shuddered as always when she thought of that, she couldn't imagine being without Robb now, he held her heart and if he had died she was sure it would have killed her. The baby would have given her reason to live, but if it was born a boy and wrenched from her she knew she would have begged the Gods to take her and deliver her into her husband's hands. But that hadn't happened, Robb hadn't died and neither had she, and that was thanks to Roslin and her warning. A warning Elissa suspected that she may have been regretting if the looks of contempt she regularly bestowed on her were anything to go by.

* * *

Catelyn could also feel the tension between Roslin and near everyone else, the girl was grieving for her father that much was clear, but she was pushing away anyone who could care for her. Elissa had been the first to be exiled from her affections, Edmure had followed not long after, after he had swung the sword. Catelyn had wondered if perhaps it would not be best if Robb had done it but Edmure had insisted and now he was paying the price. And the price would last a lifetime as only death would part him from Roslin Frey's contemptuous glare.

Seeing how hard the girl was made her silently thank the Gods that Robb hadn't chosen her like she'd advised him to. Robb would not have known what to do with a stone woman who held such bitterness inside her. Elissa may have appeared weak at first but Catelyn had been mistaken, she wasn't weak, she was warm and sweet and loving, the best thing for Robb, the very thing he needed.

* * *

"Don't touch me," Roslin snapped as she undressed.

"Roslin," Edmure tried, but she waved him away.

"If we have to do this we do it my way," she said and he nodded wearily. She looked pointedly at the bed then until he took the hint and undressed himself, laying down when he was fully unclothed, waiting for her to make her own move. She moved to the side of the bed and unlaced her shift slowly, refusing to look him in the eye as she did so. He was almost ashamed at how hard he became at the sight of her naked body but she said nothing and neither did he.

His wife pulled herself astride him then in a determined manner and lowered herself down onto the length of him with a sharp intake of breath. Edmure made to move his hands to her hips but she slapped them away; "I said don't touch me," she said venomously as she began to rock against him. She bit her lip as she moved and Edmure knew she was trying not to cry out, he knew she wanted to hate him with everything she had but she couldn't deny that she had always enjoyed him making love to her. He could feel how aroused she was as she slid up and down his length, her movements quickening, her hands slapping his chest hard as she began to lose her self-control.

This was his chance, he knew, this was his chance to prove to her that she didn't hate him as much as she would like to. He pulled himself up so he was facing her and grabbed her hips. Her eyes flew open and he saw the fury in them but he didn't let go.

"No," she said, trying to move her hips faster, wanting him to finish quickly.

"Yes," he told her firmly, grabbing hard to slow her movements.

"No," she moaned, but he could hear it in her voice that she was giving in.

"Stop hating me Ros," he breathed, grazing his teeth down her neck.

"Never," she whispered, trying not to moan as he moved her slowly against him.

"Just let me love you," he said softly, trailing his lips across her jaw, making her breathing increase.

"I hate what you're doing to me," she confessed, barely able to stop crying out as a hand came to her breast and began massaging it gently.

"Let it go Ros," he urged her, his hand still at her breast.

"One night," she gasped, finally letting a moan escape her lips.

"It will do for now," he said, burying himself as deep as he could inside her before grabbing her hips again and flipping them so she was on her back.

She gasped in surprise at the swiftness of his movements and he tightened his grip on her hips as she let her legs wrap around his waist. At her movement he slammed into her, thrusting hard and deep and making her scream out, her nails raking down his back making him growl out in pleasure and pain.

Roslin hated herself for the cries and moans that escaped her mouth as her husband continued to drive pleasure through her. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get caught up in him and here she was, completely at his mercy as he slammed into her over and over again. Her nails had drawn blood; that at least brought her some satisfaction as she heard his growls of pain. She hated him for what he'd done to her, what he was still doing to her. But most of all she hated that she loved what he was doing to her as his thrusts brought her closer and closer to the edge.

When she hit her height she cried out loudly, finally releasing him from her clutches as he thrust twice more before he spilled deep inside her. She was breathing just as hard as him as he collapsed against her, wanting to push him away but instead finding herself pulling him closer, breathing in the intoxicating scent he always seemed to emit after they had made love.

* * *

A terrible scream woke Elissa early that morning and she jolted awake, her heart instantly sinking as she thought of Ana. She had thought the tonic had been working, she had not had a nightmare since she had begun taking it and yet now it seemed they had returned. As she pulled on her robe though another scream sounded and she frowned, moving towards the door, realising as she did so that it was not Ana's screams she was hearing. Ana's screams were always desperate and full of fear, whoever these screams belonged to was beyond pain.

The sound was almost animalistic, as though the heart of the very woman had been torn out. Fear beat against Elissa's chest as she hurried down the steps, stopping dead in the hallway as she saw Catelyn collapsed on the floor, and heart-wrenching cries coming from her as the Blackfish did his best to console her. Edmure stood to the side looking aghast but he turned as he caught Elissa moving down the last few steps, her heart pounding as she wondered what could have caused her mother in law to break down like this.

"Robb?" she whispered to Edmure as she walked to his side.

"Not Robb," he said quietly shaking his head and she allowed herself a breath of relief.

"Who then?" she asked, part of her not wanting to know.

"The boys," Edmure murmured, "Bran and Rickon"

"They're not …" she began but he shook his head heavily and her eyes widened.

"Robb was betrayed by Theon Greyjoy," he told her, glancing towards his sister.

"But he was supposed to bring ships … to help!" Elissa said desperately.

"He took Winterfell, and now there is word he has had the boys killed," he told her gravely.

"By the Seven," Elissa whispered, moving forward and laying a hand on the Blackfish's shoulder.

"Your Grace," he murmured as she knelt down next to him.

"Lady Stark I'm sorry," she managed to say before the woman grabbed her in her arms and sobbed harder than ever. The Blackfish steadied Elissa's shoulders as she threatened to fall off balance, only letting go when the girl shifted so she was on her knees, rocking Catelyn gently against her chest as she bit back tears of her own.

* * *

"The Maester has given her something to make her sleep," Elissa said quietly as she let herself out of Catelyn's rooms.

"How could Greyjoy do this?" Edmure said, shaking his head.

"Nothing surprises me after the Twins," the Blackfish said.

"No," Elissa said sadly and he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry your Grace, I know you would rather not be reminded," he said.

"Nothing will ever make me forget," she said, "but at least we survived it"

"They were just children," Edmure said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Bran had been through so much already, Robb told me," Elissa said quietly, "how could he have been a threat? And Rickon, he was barely seven!"

"Cat told him not to trust the Ironborn," the Blackfish sighed.

"Robb couldn't have predicted this!" she exclaimed, hurt at his accusing words.

"I know," he soothed at once, "I would have done the same, he needed the ships"

"What is going on here?" Roslin's sharp voice called out.

"We have had some bad news," Edmure told her and she glanced towards Elissa.

"What news?" she asked, looking between the three of them.

"My nephews … they have been killed," Edmure managed and she gasped.

"Is Lady Stark alright?" Roslin questioned at once.

"Of course she isn't," Elissa said sharply.

"Girls," the Blackfish cautioned, "now may be the time to put your differences aside. This is war, and war isn't pretty, we will all suffer plenty by the end of it. Don't say things now that you will regret when you no longer have the chance to put it right."

* * *

When Catelyn woke her mind was blank for a second before it all came flooding back to her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of her youngest children, her two precious boys who were supposed to be safe and secure in the North. Her heart ached as she thought of the suffering they had endured, of what fate must have come to them. She knew almost nothing and she was glad of it, she didn't want to know the pain they must have felt. She didn't want to think of them crying out for her or Ned, wondering why they didn't come for them.

The tears fell faster then and she turned her head into the pillow and tried to muffle her sobs. Her boys were dead. Her girls were captive. Her one remaining son was out fighting a war when he should be at home with his wife, eagerly awaiting the birth of his first child. It was wrong. All of it, it was so, so wrong. She should never have lived to see this. Part of her wished she hadn't.

* * *

Elissa and Roslin sat in silence for the longest time, neither of them quite knowing what to say to one another. Edmure and the Blackfish had gone to rally what men they could, thinking that they could perhaps gather enough troops to send North to reclaim Winterfell. Eventually Roslin could stand the silence no longer and she cleared her throat to speak.

"I'm sorry," she managed.

"Thank you," Elissa said quietly.

"You must wish you were with him," Roslin continued, taking a sip of wine.

"I do," she confessed, "but I think Lady Stark needs me"

"Have you told Ana?" Roslin asked.

"I wouldn't know where to start," Elissa sighed, "Gods why is it all such a mess?!"

"I think the Blackfish said something about war," she smiled wryly and Elissa snorted.

"The worst of it seems to be happening in our homes," she said sadly.

"It doesn't seem right does it?" Roslin mused, "There's no honour in it"

"Can their ever be honour in war?" Elissa asked.

"Of course, if you're fighting for good, for justice," she said fiercely.

"I suppose," she said dully.

"Do you not think your husband is fighting an honourable cause?" Roslin asked.

"Yes," Elissa sighed, "yes I do, of course I do … I just wish this would all just end"

"Don't we all," Roslin said softly, reaching forward hesitantly and taking her sister's hand.

* * *

Elissa went for a walk in the grounds after dinner, trying to clear her head. She had wanted to write to Robb, to tell him how sorry she was but the words just didn't seem to come. What could she possibly say to make him feel any better? All she wanted was to be with him, to wrap her arms around him and hold him as he cried like she had done when his father had died. The baby stirred as she walked and she placed a hand on her stomach, pausing for a moment and looking out across the river where the sun was setting behind the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, it surprised Elissa that there could still be such beauty in the world after all the horrors that her family had endured over the past weeks. She continued gazing out into to the distance before her eye was caught by the figure of a man walking across the bridge. He was leading a horse on behind him, a smaller figure sat on top of it. She walked towards the bridge then, curious as to who was coming at this time, as she approached she saw the guards block their way and she quickened her steps to see what was going on.

* * *

"Edmure?" Roslin said tentatively as she peered round the door of his study.

"Come in," he said heavily from his place at his desk. She did as he bid, closing the door quietly behind her before walking up behind him, hesitating slightly before she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't even know them," he confessed, reaching up to lay a hand on one of hers.

"That doesn't mean you can't grieve," Roslin told him softly.

"Cat needs me to be strong," he said heavily.

"You are," she told him, kissing the top of his head reassuringly.

"Am I?" he questioned, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yes," she breathed, "you are a good, just man"

"What changed your mind?" he asked, unable to stop the small laugh that escaped him.

"I know it was your duty," she said quietly, "it doesn't mean I like it … but it took strength to deliver justice to my father"

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," she whispered back, snaking her arms further around him and leaning her head down against his shoulder.

* * *

Elissa could hear the guards arguing with the man as she walked towards them, a few of them seemed almost afraid and she could understand why. The man was tall and powerfully built, he had a wild look about him and half of his face looked as though it had been burned away. She frowned as she approached, trying to catch a glimpse of the figure on the back of the horse he'd been leading. "What is going on here?" she asked, stopping just behind the guards.

"I want to see Robb Stark," the strange man said and her frown deepened.

"He's not here, but I'm his wife," she said, managing to keep her voice even.

"His wife?!" the figure on the horse burst out suddenly and the man snapped his head to her.

"Who are you?" Elissa asked curiously, making to move passed the guards.

"Your Grace don't!" one of them cautioned, "Do you not realise who he is?!"

"No, I have not had the pleasure," she said heatedly.

"It's the Hound," another of the guards hissed at her.

"Why do you want to see Robb? You're a Lannister man," she said, confused.

"Fuck the Lannister's, fuck the King, fuck you all, I just want Stark to give me my gold," the Hound said.

"Why would Robb give you gold?" Elissa questioned.

"Because I have brought his brat of a sister home to him," he said, nodding to the horse.

"I'm not a brat!" the girl Elissa had thought to be a boy exclaimed, sliding down from her perch.

"Gold?" the Hound questioned, staring pointedly at Elissa.

"You need to see Lord Tully and Lady Stark," she managed, looking between him and the girl.

"Are you really Robb's wife?" the girl asked, staring up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Elissa said shakily, "and you are?"

"Arya Stark," she grinned, "pleased to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I know there was rather a lot going on but, yay Arya's back!

As ever please let me know what you think.

We'll be catching up with Robb next chapter, hope you haven't missed him too much!

:)


	12. Silver Linings

**A/N: **Hello my lovely readers! You are very lucky to be getting this chapter today, I was out celebrating my birthday last night and I am rather worse for wear today! Going to crawl into bed once I post this.

Hopefully I will wake up to some reviews!

Go on, you know you want to - it is my birthday! ;)

Hope you all enjoy anyway, more tomorrow.

:)

* * *

**Silver Linings**

* * *

Robb had almost lost his mind when the news reached him about Bran and Rickon, it had taken the Greatjon and his son to pin him in his chair and stop him flying out of the tent and giving the order to march North at once. It would do no good, they had told him. It was too late, the boys were dead there was nothing he could do for them now. Reclaiming Winterfell would have to wait, it would have to wait until they had taken Casterly Rock; they were so damned close now they could smell the tang of salt in the air.

They were still waiting for news of Stannis, they wouldn't march until he set sail, they may not have an alliance but this would only work to serve them both. Robb hated waiting, waiting gave him time to brood, to think about his brothers who had been taken so unfairly from the world. He also thought of his sisters, still lost to him and of his mother who would doubtless be beside herself with grief.

"Your Grace!" the loud shout cut through his uneasy sleep and he sat up at once.

"What is it?!" he called.

"A letter from Riverrun!" came the answer.

He got up at once and went to the flap of his tent, pulling it aside and taking the letter from the man with a hasty thanks before closing it again and sitting heavily in the chair. It was Elissa's writing on the paper and his heart skipped a little, at least he still had her safe and sound. No doubt her words were written to console him and he prayed that they would as he unfolded it. His eyes widened the further down the page he went, when he reached the end his heart was pounding. He got up from the table at once and pulled on the rest of his clothes and shoved his feet into his boots before he stamped out of the tent, calling for his men to gather the Lords.

* * *

"I have Arya back," Robb stated as soon as all his Lords were before him.

"How?!" the shout came from many and he smiled wryly.

"Seems as though the Lannister's lost her when they murdered my father," he said.

"Where is she?" the Greatjon asked.

"Riverrun," he answered, "this is good indeed"

"They only have Sansa now," Dacey Mormont spoke up.

"Yes," Robb managed a proper smile, "and once we take this Rock, I will get her home too"

"And the North its freedom!" the Greatjon cried out.

"Aye," Robb nodded, "how can they refuse us now?"

* * *

Robb tried to write a letter back to Elissa once he returned to his tent but he couldn't seem to find any words for her. How did he begin to explain the unimaginable grief he was being crushed by? How was he supposed to tell her how best to console his mother? He could write of his joy that Arya was home, how relieved he was that she and the baby were alright. But it felt wrong to have such happy feelings when his heart felt as though it were being crushed.

He and the Lords had come to a decision, they would take Casterly Rock and once it was in their control it would be left under the watchful eye of the Smalljon and as many men as was necessary to hold it. The rest of the army would then return to Riverrun, leaving a small party with his Uncle Edmure before the rest of them marched North. More men would be left at the Twins, with the majority continuing on to Winterfell to take it back from the Ironborn and lay his brothers to rest with dignity.

He was in a better mood at dinner, the news of Arya had lifted him somewhat, but the whole atmosphere was subdued. Many of the men sat with him had grown up with Theon as he had, not one of them could believe what he had done. Robb had always treated him as a brother, he had always looked up to him, asked him for advice when it came to fighting and girls. Even now he could barely believe that he was capable of such a betrayal. Part of him had hoped that it was a mistake, that Theon was merely ransoming the boys, that he would be able to get them back for a price.

Then the letter from Maester Luwin had reached him and he had lost all hope. The boys had been murdered, the Maester hadn't said how and he was glad of it, he didn't want to know how his brothers had suffered. Ser Rodrik was also dead, that pained him, he had been a good man, always loyal to his father and then to him when he had become Lord. So much death, so much pain, Robb just couldn't see where it would all end.

"Your Grace forgive me!" a man burst out suddenly, stumbling into the tent.

"What is it?!" Robb demanded at once.

"Stannis has set sail! Tywin Lannister is leading troops from Casterly Rock as we speak," he said breathlessly and a smile spread across Robb's face.

"Good," he said and his Bannermen returned his smile.

"The bloody fool," the Greatjon chuckled and Robb had to agree.

They had deliberately kept quiet about the events that had unfolded at the Twins, he had no doubt that some word must have trickled through to the Lannister's but he had not sent any word at all. As far as he was aware, all they knew was that he was still alive and assumed to be licking his wounds at Riverrun. Tywin Lannister could not possibly know that he was camped only a few hours ride from him, hidden away amongst woodland far from the Kings Road. If he had known then he would not be emptying his beloved Rock of all those that could defend it from the Northern armies.

"Send out the scouting parties," Robb said then and the Greatjon banged his flagon on the table.

"To war lad!" he roared, looking delighted at the prospect.

* * *

Robb gathered the armies and began organising them as they waited for further word from the scouts, all the men seemed more than eager to fight and Robb knew they all wanted justice. They wanted justice for the Twins and they wanted justice for Winterfell. Their swords longed to be kissed by Lannister blood and Robb wasn't going to deny them, they would destroy what few men Tywin left behind to defend Casterly Rock, justice would indeed be served. The men were ready when a few of his scouts returned and they all fell silent as Robb looked to them expectantly.

"The Lannister's have gone, from what we can see there are merely a few hundred men left," one of them said.

"Their defences?" he asked.

"Weak," the other confirmed, "they do not have the strength to man the catapults, I believe they will use mainly archers, but there are few"

"Good," Robb smiled, it was about time something went his way. He turned to the army assembled behind him then and shouted out into the still night; "tonight we take the Lannister's pride! Tonight we take what's theirs, tonight we show them what it's like to lose everything they hold most dear!"

"Aye!" the call went up around him and his heart pounded.

"Tonight we fight for those we lost! For justice for the North!"

"The North!" the men cried out.

"But you will touch no woman or child! We are not savages, we know mercy and we will show it to those who are innocent!"

"Aye!" the call went up again, and he wheeled his horse around.

"To Casterly Rock!" he bellowed.

* * *

The fighting was furious but quick. The remaining Lannister men fought hard and brave, Robb lost his horse early on to a well-placed arrow and he spent the rest of the battle on foot, leading the men in through the gates once Dacey and her troops had managed to force them open. There were few left once he stormed through into the courtyard and Robb was glad of it, his shoulder was starting to ache from the effort of swinging his sword.

None surrendered and he said a silent prayer to the Warrior for their brave souls and for the souls of the men that he had lost. The men cheered him as he climbed up on top of the ramparts, expecting a speech from him as they flooded into the courtyard victorious. His bannermen joined him and he nodded his thanks to them all before clearing his throat to address the sea of men in front of him.

"Casterly Rock is ours!" he shouted out and they roared, "We work now to secure the gates and search the keep for hostages, then we can find out what other treasures Tywin Lannister has been hiding!" he finished and they roared even more loudly.

"King in the North!"

"Stark!"

"Stark!"

"Winterfell!"

"King in the North!"

Robb turned away then from the ramparts and made his way down into the courtyard, his bannermen following on behind as he led them into the keep. Disappointingly it seemed that Tywin Lannister had taken anyone who may have been of value with him, all that were left behind were cooks and servants and a few squires. They all seemed happy enough to surrender to him and he ordered them to go about their business as usual, warning them that anyone caught trying to send word out to the Lannister's would be thrown into the prison. Robb gave Tywin's rooms to the Smalljon, he had no desire for them; he would only remain here a few days to rest his shoulder before riding back to Riverrun.

He found a small but comfortable room for himself and had the servants bring him dinner, he did not begrudge the men celebrating their victory but he was in no mood to join them. During the battle it had been easy to forget his troubles and just focus on winning, now as he sat drinking alone all his troubles came flooding back and he felt just as tormented as before.

* * *

He had a fitful sleep, nightmares plaguing him, scaring him awake every time he managed to close his eyes. Winterfell burned, Bran and Rickon with it. He could see his father's head atop a spike at King's Landing, Sansa staring at him with wide eyes, pleading with him to bring her home, to save her from her torment. He heard Elissa screaming but he couldn't see her, he ran up flight after flight of stairs trying to find her but her screams only grew louder and he didn't seem to get any closer. His mother stared at him with hollow eyes, her shaking voice accusing him of murder. No, he told her over and over, it wasn't me I didn't know what would happen.

He heard the wolves howling, howling like they'd howled that day Bran had fallen. The sound haunted him as he reached over to pull Elissa to him, only when she rolled onto her back her eyes were blank and unseeing, her skin as cold as ice. He screamed then, he screamed and screamed, sitting bolt-upright in bed, sweat drenching him and tears stinging his eyes as he tried to control his breathing.

* * *

The Greatjon looked over at Robb in concern when he entered the dining hall for breakfast, the boy looked as though he had aged overnight. No eighteen year old should have to see what he had seen, to suffer what he had suffered and all with the weight of a crown on his young head. He wore it well though, the Greatjon had no doubt that he was worthy, that he would be the one to free the North from the chains of Lannister rule. Home was what he needed, he needed to be back in the arms of his fair wife, he needed to see his sister returned with his own eyes and grieve for his brothers alongside his mother.

The Greatjon sighed as he watched Robb put his head in his hands and rub them heavily across his face as though he could wipe away the memories. No doubt it had been him his son had heard shouting out in the night, dreams got to the best of men. It didn't matter how brave and strong you were on the battlefield, men were all the same in their beds, all just as vulnerable as one another and the Greatjon knew well enough that Robb would have dreams bad enough to make anyone scream out in the night.

"What was it?" the Greatjon asked him gently, sitting at his side.

"What was what?" Robb asked, his voice heavy.

"What kept you awake?" he asked.

"It was just a dream," Robb muttered, not wanting to seem weak in front of his toughest bannerman.

"Dreams hit us all your Grace," the Greatjon said, "what scared you?"

"It doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head, not wanting to see her dead behind his eyes again.

"Of course it does," the Greatjon said gently.

"I saw so many things," Robb confessed.

"Aye," he said softly, waiting for him to continue in his own time.

"Bran and Rickon, Winterfell burning … my father dead, Sansa pleading for help, my mother blaming me, and Elissa …" he choked at the end, his voice failing him.

"What of her?" the Greatjon asked.

"I saw her dead," he whispered and the older man put an arm about his shoulders.

"She's a tough little thing that wife of yours," the Greatjon reassured him, "the Gods know she'd have to be growing up with a father like Walder Frey"

"Yes," Robb managed, trying to take comfort from his words.

"You'll be heading back to her soon enough," he said, slapping his back heartily.

"Yes," Robb said again, his voice stronger this time, "thank you."

* * *

It was two more restless nights in Casterly Rock before Robb was saddling up his horse in the courtyard and preparing to leave. The nightmares still came for him but thankfully he had not seen Elissa's lifeless body again, he had heard her calling out to him though. She sounded as though she was in pain as she screamed for him but at least he had not seen her dead. He didn't think he could ever rid that image from his mind and it terrified him. As soon as he was away from this damned place and back at Riverrun with her he would be happier, or at the very least, more content.

The men he was leaving with all mounted their horses around him and he pulled himself up on his own, still not fully used to the new steed. He gave the order for them to move out then and join the marching soldiers who would be accompanying them. The Greatjon was at his side as ever as they passed under the gate, he seemed more subdued than usual and Robb knew it was because he was leaving his beloved son behind in charge of Casterly Rock. Still, he knew when all of this was over that he would be able to return home and none of them would ever have to set eyes on the South again.

* * *

The journey back to Riverrun was uneventful and Robb was glad of it, his shoulder was still stiff after the battle and the subsequent ride back. When he saw the Tully banners flying above the keep in the distance he couldn't help but smile, even though he knew he would be returning to people that would be half consumed by grief. When they were close enough he urged his horse into a gallop and didn't pull up until he had reached the courtyard. A stable boy came forward at once to take his horse and he thanked him hastily before hurrying towards the keep.

The door opened and his heart pounded, waiting to see Elissa come out, but it wasn't her who slid around the door it was Arya and he laughed out in relief when he set his eyes on her. Now he could finally believe that she was back now that he had seen it for himself, she tore towards him and he bent down to catch her in his arms, a sharp breath coming out of him as she barrelled into his shoulder.

"Gods Arya, I'm a wounded man you know," he chuckled as she grabbed him tightly.

"I bet I've had worse," she said darkly and he clutched her closer.

"How's mother?" he asked, dreading her answer.

"Quiet," she said sadly and he nodded heavily before letting her go.

"You've grown," he smiled and she swatted his hand away as he ruffled her hair.

He straightened up then and took Arya's hand in his as they began walking back into the keep, once he was in the hall he looked up and saw Elissa hurrying down the stairs, her hair all mussed up and her eyes bleary.

"Robb I'm so sorry, I was asleep!" she cried when she saw him.

"Come here!" he almost laughed, opening his arms to her as she came towards him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, her head resting against his chest.

"I'm well enough," he said and she raised her head to look at him.

"I'm so sorry about everything," she whispered and he nodded, kissing her before any tears came.

"Are you well?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Well enough," she said with a small smile.

"And the baby?" he continued, his hands coming to rest on either side of her stomach.

"Better than all of us I imagine," she told him and he kissed her forehead.

"It's not all bad news," he said, glancing at Arya.

"No," Elissa said, smiling slightly at the younger girl.

"Where's my mother?" he asked and he saw the pained look cross Elissa's face.

"In her rooms … she barely speaks or eats, I don't think she sleeps," she told him sadly.

"I've tried Robb," Arya said quietly.

"It's alright," he soothed, "I'll go up and see her … I can't make it any worse," he sighed, pulling out of Elissa's arms and making to head up the stairs.

* * *

Elissa bit down on her lip as she watched him go, never before had she seen someone look so defeated, every smile he had bestowed on her looked as though it cost him the earth. She looked at Arya then and they locked eyes for a moment before the younger girl took off after her brother. Elissa sighed, despite her initial warm greeting, Arya had cooled towards her once she had learned of the events at the Twins.

She understood why, her family had tried to destroy Arya's, but Elissa couldn't help but feel upset as she was as much of a Stark as any of them now. Her family had betrayed her as well but Arya didn't seem to see it that way, she just saw her as a Frey, as a traitor and Elissa couldn't deny that that hurt. She hoped that now Robb was back that it would ease the tension, she didn't think she could take much more stress, especially with the baby due to arrive in just a few short months.

* * *

Catelyn was asleep when Robb let himself into her rooms, he smiled slightly at the sight, he could see the dark circles under her eyes and he dreaded to think how long she had been awake. He sat down in a chair near the window to wait for her to wake up, his head snapping round when the door opened, managing another smile when he saw Arya.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd sit with you," she said, settling down opposite him.

"Would you not rather keep Elissa company?" he said and she grimaced slightly.

"I'm fine here," she replied and he frowned.

"Has something happened between the two of you?" he asked.

"No," she said, too quickly for his liking.

"Arya?" he said warningly, raising his eyebrows at her.

"She's a Frey Robb! The Frey's betrayed you!" she hissed.

"Elissa is a Stark, and she suffered more than any of us," he told her firmly.

"But …" she began.

"No buts. She's my wife and I love her, give her a chance and you will love her too," he said.

"Doubt it," she muttered and he laughed lightly.

"Mother didn't like her at first," he said.

"What changed?" Arya asked curiously.

"The Twins changed everything," he replied, "they grew close after what happened."

"Who didn't I like?" they heard Catelyn's voice rasp from the bed.

"Mother!" Robb exclaimed, getting to his feet at once as she straightened up.

"Robb," she managed a weak smile and he embraced her gently.

"I won't ask how you are," he said softly and she shook her head.

"Is it true you didn't like Elissa?" Arya asked, jumping onto the bed.

"I never said that," Catelyn said, lowering herself to sit next to her.

"Robb said …" Arya began.

"Not now Arya," Robb hissed.

"It's fine," Catelyn said, "I'd rather talk about something unimportant"

"My wife's unimportant is she?" Robb teased and his mother managed another smile.

"On the contrary she's very important," she said softly.

"But you didn't like her?" Arya persisted.

"I didn't know her," Catelyn corrected, "I made a mistake, I don't want you to make one, Elissa is wonderful, and she will need us all soon when the baby comes"

"Fine," Arya huffed.

"Good," Robb grinned, turning his attention back to his mother before the door flew open.

"Robb!" Elissa gasped, holding out a letter to him, "you need to read it, now!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh what's in the letter?

Sorry to leave it like that but I will update tomorrow - promise!

:)


	13. Renewed Hope

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! Another new chapter for you all.

Big thanks as always to my reviewers, especially those lovely guests who I can't personally respond to!

As ever please let me know what you think about this one!

:)

* * *

**Renewed Hope**

* * *

Robb took the letter from her at once as he heard the urgency in her voice, Elissa watching him with her heart pounding as his eyes widened the further down he read. "By the Gods," he whispered when he reached the end and three sets of eyes stared at him.

"What is it?" Catelyn asked him fearfully, unsure if she could take any more bad news.

"They're alive!" he choked out, almost laughing, "Gods be good they're alive!"

"Who?" his mother breathed, as he really did start laughing.

"Bran and Rickon!" he gasped out and she stared at him for a moment.

"What?" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"How?" Arya added, standing up from the bed.

"They're with Jon," Robb told them, finally managing to get his emotions under control, "they managed to escape Theon and they got to the Wall!"

"But the Maester said …" Catelyn began.

"I don't know who those boys were," he said, shaking his head, "but they weren't them!"

"Is this real?" his mother asked him, standing up and grabbing his hands.

"They're safe mother, they're with Jon!" he exclaimed, pulling her and Arya into an embrace.

Elissa slipped quietly from the room, she felt as though she was intruding as Robb held his mother and sister close, tears spilling from all of them as they shared their relief. She was relieved herself, and pleased, pleased that Robb had not lost his brothers, pleased that they were safe and well. There was a twinge of sadness mingled with her relief though as she thought of the two boys that had died in the place of Bran and Rickon. They may not be family to her, they were perfect strangers, but they were innocent children and someone somewhere would be missing them.

She made her way down to the Sept to pray to the Mother to protect them, kneeling down in the silence and taking a few steadying breaths before she began. Her own baby moved inside her as she prayed and she found herself asking the Mother to keep the baby safe and strong, and praying to the Father to watch over them.

* * *

Robb entered the Sept a while later, having looked all over for Elissa and found her nowhere, he was relieved when he saw her knelt praying, standing and waiting until she finished and rose to her feet. She jumped slightly when she turned and saw him but her lips soon curved up into a smile as she walked towards him. He pulled her into his arms at once, breathing in the sweet scent of her and savouring the feel of her as he should have done before.

"I thought you'd disappeared on me," he whispered and she lifted her head to kiss him lightly.

"Never," she smiled, "I just needed a moment to pray, I am so happy for you Robb, I just can't help thinking of those other poor boys"

"I know," he said sadly, kissing her forehead, "I will find out who they were and get justice for them I promise you," he finished and she nodded, laying her head back down against his chest.

"I love you," she murmured after a while.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head, letting his lips linger for the longest time.

* * *

Catelyn lay with Arya cradled in her arms, her youngest daughter snoring softly as she slept soundly against her the way she used to when she was younger. She could scarcely believe that she was safe in her arms again, that she had managed to find her way back after so long out in the wilds. Her hand ran softly through her daughter's cropped hair then, her eyes closing as she thought of her youngest boys. The grief she had felt when they had heard they were dead had almost torn her apart, the only thing that had ever come close was losing Ned, but thinking her children were dead had overwhelming sadness consume her. Now though, now she knew they were alive and safe and would be kept that way until they returned North.

She felt a slight twinge of guilt when she thought about where they were, knowing that she had never been as kind as she should have been to Jon Snow. It was not his fault he had been born a bastard, she knew that, she had tried so hard when he was a child to love him as her own. But it was so hard when he stood side by side with Robb and she could see more of Ned in him than she could in her own son. A tear slid down her face then and she brushed it away, promising herself that when she next saw Jon she would beg his forgiveness for being so cold to him, and not being the mother he so desperately needed.

* * *

"Have you told her you'll be returning to the Twins?" the Blackfish asked Robb.

"I don't know how," he sighed.

"It's the easiest route North," Edmure said with a grimace.

"We will not be going yet … not until Elissa has the baby," Robb said.

"That's quite a delay," the Blackfish said, raising his eyebrows.

"I can't leave her here, and I won't have her giving birth in a tent," he said with finality.

"Winterfell will still be there in a few months," Edmure said reassuringly.

"What's left of it," the Blackfish said and Robb clenched his fist.

"Compared to my wife and family it is nothing," he said, working hard to keep his temper, "stones can be re-laid, houses rebuilt, but nothing can fix a broken family"

"Quite right," Edmure nodded, thinking of Roslin and her sisters.

"I will send some men ahead, we need to prepare ourselves in case the Ironborn think to come further South," Robb told them and the Blackfish nodded his agreement.

"Surely they wouldn't think to come south," Edmure said disbelievingly.

"I never thought they'd think to take Winterfell and look what happened," he said bitterly.

* * *

Elissa had just snuggled herself into bed when Robb came in, smiling widely at her before he began preparing himself for bed. When he was done he climbed in next to her and she nestled against his chest at once, his arms circling round her, running his hands smoothly across her rounded stomach. "Less than two moons," she whispered and he grinned.

"I cannot wait," he told her, kissing her cheek softly.

"You will be here won't you?" she asked anxiously.

"I will," he promised, "now I know Bran and Rickon are alive and well I can delay taking back Winterfell until after the baby's born"

"Everything will be alright won't it?" she questioned.

"We are safe here," he assured her, "Casterly Rock is ours and we just need Sansa back, if the Gods are good word will come that Stannis has taken King's Landing and we can end this"

"Will you bend the knee if he wins?" she asked.

"If he promises me the North I will," he told her, "I will gladly give up Casterly Rock and Harrenhal to him if he yields the North"

"And if he doesn't?" she whispered fearfully.

"Don't think about it," he urged, "we will do whatever we must, but I will keep you safe through all of it I swear to you"

"I know," she breathed and he kissed her cheek again, tightening his arms around her as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Another week brought news of the Blackwater, Stannis' fleet had been destroyed by wild fire and his marching army driven back by Tywin Lannister and his new allies, the Tyrell's. Stannis had fled back to Dragonstone with his decimated army and Robb could not decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Although he had almost been destroyed, Stannis had still managed to seriously lessen Lannister numbers and surely that could only be a good thing. The way Robb's Lords saw it, the only true winner of the Blackwater was him. He held from the Twins down to Harrenhal and across to Casterly Rock which was the biggest prize they could have taken.

They had also heard that the Ironborn had fled Winterfell when Theon had heard that Robb had survived the Red Wedding, which is what many across the Kingdom's had taken to calling the events at the Twins. All in all Robb had to be satisfied, now he had the Lannister's wounded and bleeding in a corner his Lords had urged him to send out terms to them. All he asked for was the North, and that the Riverlands would continue to be governed by his Uncle Edmure, on top of that the only other thing he wanted was Sansa home. He wouldn't bend the knee, he made that very clear.

Once the terms had been sent out all anyone could do was wait and Robb tried to use the time to relax and spend time with Elissa. It would not be long now until the baby came and after that it would not just be the two of them anymore. As thrilled as he was about the baby, part of him would miss having his wife all to himself, he loved it when it was just them and they could forget about everything else for a few blissful hours. They were together in their rooms when the answer to his terms came, Elissa massaging scented oils into his shoulder to try and loosen it up.

"That feels amazing," he told her as she worked and she smiled, kissing his other shoulder.

"Is it feeling better?" she asked.

"Having it rested has certainly helped," he said.

"Good," she smiled again as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Robb shouted and the Greatjon entered at once.

"Apologies your Grace, my Queen," he said when he took in the scene in front of him.

"It's fine," Robb said at once, "do you have news?"

"Answer to your terms your Grace," he said and Elissa paused in what she was doing.

"What do they say?" Robb asked quietly, his heart pounding.

"They will give you the North, the Riverlands will remain with Lord Tully. They ask that you surrender Harrenhal and Casterly Rock," the Greatjon told them.

"And Sansa?" Robb questioned.

"A guard will take her to Casterly Rock, she is to remain there until Tywin Lannister comes to reclaim it, then she will be left to travel North with your men," he explained.

"She's his insurance," Robb nodded grimly.

"Yes," he sighed, "but in all your Grace, we have everything we wanted"

"I will believe that when it is done," Robb said heavily.

"Aye," the Greatjon agreed, "it would do well to be cautious, I still don't trust these Lannister's"

"No," Robb agreed, "but once we are back in the North we will be far from their reach"

"Aye," he agreed again, "I will take my leave your Grace, unless you have further need of me?"

"No, thank you Lord Umber," Robb smiled and the Greatjon bowed shortly before leaving.

* * *

Catelyn could scarcely believe that Sansa would soon be back in the hands of Northern men, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be back with them at once, but it was enough that she would be back with men her son trusted. The Smalljon would defend her with his life, he was his father's son after all and honour ran deep in the blood of the Umber's. When she would get Sansa back all depended on how quickly the Lannister's decided to move, Robb had sent word back agreeing to terms and demanding she be handed over at once. She hoped they would listen, as soon as Sansa was back then they could go North again, rebuild Winterfell, which she was sure the Ironborn would have left in a terrible state, and then bring the boys back down from the wall.

She sighed as she thought of that, all her family back together again, her heart panged as she thought of Ned, but she felt comforted that his body would finally be allowed to rest in the crypts of Winterfell. She would have a grandchild when they returned, Ned would have been so proud of the man that Robb had become, not just the King, but the husband, and the father he would soon be. Elissa spent most of her time in her rooms now, Catelyn joined her sometimes when Robb was busy, just sitting with her and trying to reassure her about what was to come. The girl was scared and Catelyn knew her fear was only heightened by what had happened to her mother, but she always seemed soothed by Catelyn's words and she was glad of it.

* * *

Elissa turned over onto her back as a knock sounded at the door. She had been trying and failing for most of the afternoon to find a comfortable position to lay in, but it was to no avail. "Come in," she called out, her voice more irritated than she meant it to be.

"Sorry," Arya said quietly, balancing a tray in one had as she let herself in.

"It's not you," Elissa sighed, "I just can't seem to get comfortable today"

"Is it because of the baby?" Arya asked, setting the tray down on the edge of the bed.

"I think it's running out of room," Elissa told her, propping herself up against the pillows.

"My mother sent me with this, she said the tea would help," Arya told her.

"Thank you," Elissa smiled, she had still not had much interaction with Robb's little sister.

"I'll leave you in peace," Arya said, making towards the door.

"Wait!" Elissa stopped her, "why don't you stay? There's too much for just me"

"Alright," Arya said after a moment's hesitation, sitting herself on the bed next to Elissa.

"Company is a welcome distraction," Elissa said, pouring them both a cup of the tea.

"Are you scared?" Arya asked, she remembered her mother having Rickon, but not very well.

"I'm terrified," Elissa admitted quietly, handing a cup to Arya.

"Thanks," Arya said, "my mother said the first one is the worst"

"That's comforting," Elissa said darkly, taking a sip from her cup.

"Sorry," Arya grinned, "perhaps I should have kept that to myself"

"It doesn't matter," Elissa said.

"What are you so scared of?" Arya asked curiously.

"Dying," Elissa said simply and Arya stared at her for a moment.

"Oh," she said, unsure of what else to say she took another sip of tea.

"My mother died giving birth to me," Elissa told her after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," Arya said, "it must have been awful not knowing her"

"It was," Elissa agreed, "but I had plenty of sister's"

"It doesn't mean it will happen to you," Arya said firmly.

"I know," Elissa nodded, "but I can't help thinking about it sometimes"

"Robb won't let you die … he'd get the best Maester in the Seven Kingdom's if he had to," Arya said.

"I know that too," Elissa smiled, "he is going to be such a wonderful father"

"And you'll be a mother, you'll be alright," Arya said certainly.

"Thank you Arya," Elissa said, turning to look her in the eye to show her she meant it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't always nice to you," Arya said softly.

"I forgive you," Elissa laughed lightly, "I understand why you were cautious of me."

Arya got up quietly from the bed when Elissa drifted off to sleep, picking up the tray carefully and moving it to the table. She watched the sleeping woman for a moment, saying a silent prayer to the old Gods and the new that they would watch over her. So many horrible things had happened to her family and she didn't want anyone to suffer anymore. Robb would be destroyed if anything happened to Elissa, Arya had seen over the few weeks that she had been back how much he loved her. She tiptoed to the door then and opened it quietly, only to find herself face to face with her brother.

He opened his mouth to speak but she put a finger to her lips at once and pulled the door shut silently behind her. "Elissa's asleep, finally," she whispered and he nodded his understanding.

"The baby keeps her up," he said quietly and Arya nodded.

"Is it time for dinner?" Arya asked.

"Do you think of anything else?" Robb questioned, "Come on," he added, holding his hand out for her to take as they walked down the hallway towards the dining hall.

* * *

Roslin took Ana's tray up for her as she had been doing for the past few days, Elissa usually did it but she had been keeping herself to her rooms as being with child was starting to exhaust her. Ana still didn't say much but Roslin determined to try her best as she knocked softly before entering the room. She was sat in her window seat as always, looking out over the grounds of Riverrun. Roslin set the tray down next to her and took the seat beside her.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Well enough," Ana said, "thank you"

"It's nothing," Roslin smiled.

"I haven't seen Lissy for a while," Ana commented after a few minutes of silence.

"She is much in her rooms, her time is near now," Roslin explained.

"Is she scared?" Ana asked.

"Yes," Roslin told her, "but she's excited, we all are. We need some happiness"

"Tell her … tell her that it won't be the same for her as her mother," Ana said quietly.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Roslin asked gently.

"I can't leave," Ana said fearfully.

"Nothing can hurt you here," Roslin soothed, "you spend your days staring out at the gardens, would you not like to go down and walk in them?"

"I can't," Ana whispered.

"I would be with you," Roslin persisted, "and I am sure Lady Stark would join us, and you could meet Arya, she is a funny girl … and Edmure would give us a guard if it would help you feel safe"

"That sounds like much trouble," Ana smiled.

"It is no trouble at all," Roslin insisted, "please Ana … winter is coming, you don't know when you will next have a chance to feel the sun on your face"

"Alright," Ana agreed, "I will try … tomorrow"

"Good," Roslin smiled, "now eat your dinner before it goes cold."

* * *

Edmure was already in their rooms when Roslin returned to them, he looked up from preparing for bed to smile at her and she returned it happily, walking to his side and unbuttoning his shirt for him. "I can undress myself you know," he said amusedly.

"I thought you preferred it when I did it?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"There are certain perks," he agreed as she placed a kiss to his chest.

"I've managed to persuade Ana to come out of her rooms tomorrow," she told him.

"That's good," he smiled, "that's really good Ros"

"Things seem to have been going right recently," she said, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes," he agreed, holding her gaze for a moment before bending to kiss her.

"Maybe you can help me with my dress?" she asked suggestively when she pulled away.

"If my wife commands it," he grinned, tugging on the ties at once.

"I do," she said breathlessly as his lips went to the spot on her neck that drove her wild with desire.

Roslin found the laces of his trousers as he pulled her dress away, his hands trailing down her chest to find the ties of her shift. When she stood bare he dragged her towards the bed, his hands wandering her naked flesh, making her gasp and moan softly under his touch. She ended up astride him and let her hands travel up his chest, her lips following their progress as she trailed kisses all the way up his body until she could capture his lips. His hands made their own way up her legs, one of them coming to rest between them, a groan leaving his own mouth when he felt her warmth. She shifted above him then and his hands went to her hips, guiding her onto the length of him, a moan leaving her own mouth as he filled her completely.

Roslin moved slowly at first, savouring the feeling of being joined with her husband completely, she loved being with him like this. She loved how he made her feel, how out of control she became when she was around him, at first it had scared her, she had tried to fight it. But now she had accepted it, and both she and Edmure were all the happier for it. She moved faster and faster as desire took over her completely, wanting him to take her to the highest heights as she cried out in pleasure.

His hands gripped her hips, encouraging her on, growls of pleasure escaping his own lips as she rocked so hard against him. Seeing her on the brink of so much pleasure was a sight he would never tire of seeing, she looked so perfect when her guard came down, when she let herself just feel instead of thinking too hard.

When she came crashing down her hands slapped to Edmure's chest, her head thrown back as her chest rose heavily up and down. He rocked her against him twice more before his own end came and she moaned out as his warmth spread through her. Eventually she moved away from him but he didn't let her go far, pulling her down against his chest where she happily lay her head, still trying to return her breathing to normal. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he wasn't sure she was ready for such a declaration.

She may have forgiven him for what he had done to her father but she had not forgotten, not by a long way. It was unspoken between them, neither one had said that they no longer wished to talk about it, they just didn't. He was scared if he revealed the extent of his feelings for her then she would revert back to being cold and hateful and he couldn't stand that again. No, he would keep quiet and let her go at her own pace, he would not ruin this blissful state they had managed to find themselves in.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all liked what was in the letter!

We will be meeting Bran, Rickon and Jon in this story at some point down the line but I have a lot more action to get through before we go North.

Also, I know some people have been wondering about Theon - he's coming too, but again, not for a good while yet!

Drop me a review if you would be so kind! More tomorrow!

:)


	14. Heirs and Graces

**A/N: **A familiar face at the start of this one - hope you enjoy!

Thanks as always to reviewers/followers/favouriters(?) you guys are awesome.

Guest reviewers I wish I could reply to all you guys properly but thank you so much for the lovely words, they mean a lot - keep enjoying!

Let me know what you think as ever, I would be ever so grateful!

:)

* * *

**Heirs and Graces**

* * *

Sansa could scarcely believe that it was really happening, that she was actually riding under that gates of King's Landing, that she was finally escaping Joffrey's torment and being allowed to return home to her mother and siblings. She knew she couldn't go back to them right away, she knew that she had to be taken to Casterly Rock first to ensure that Robb gave it back to Tywin Lannister, but at least there she would be with her brother's men. She would be with people that would care for her and look after her and treat her the way that a Lady should be treated, not like Joffrey, they would never treat her the way Joffrey had. Even the Queen hadn't been able to stop him, Lord Tyrion had managed it once but he could not always be there to protect her.

The only people who could protect her were her family and soon she would be back with them. Her heart swelled as she thought of it, Robb had waged a war for her and Arya and even once he had Arya back he had taken Casterly Rock so he could get her back. She would never be able to thank him enough, he had no idea what he had saved her from, and she resolved herself never to tell him.

* * *

Elissa's pains had begun just before dawn, she had pulled herself away from Robb's tight embrace and got herself out of bed. The Maester had told her that they would go on for hours and she was best just trying to keep herself calm and relaxed until they were almost constant. They weren't so bad at first, Robb had been alarmed when he'd woken to find her pacing up and down their room but he soon relaxed when she explained it to him. He was much calmer than she had thought he would be, sitting quietly with her and rubbing his hand soothingly across her stomach every time she inhaled sharply when another pain came. It was late afternoon when the pains became sharper and more frequent, finally culminating in a puddle of water on the floor of their rooms. Elissa clutched the post of the bed and breathed deeply as Robb stared up at her in surprise from where he had been reading through his letters. "I think it's time for the Maester," she whispered.

Robb sent his mother in to be with Elissa, knowing he wasn't supposed to be in there with her no matter how much his body and soul were screaming at him to be at her side. Only women and the Maester were supposed to be present during childbirth, especially when it was a high born Lady who was in labour. Had he and Elissa been small folk then he would have defied them all and sat at her side, holding her hand as she brought their baby into the world. As it was he was pacing the hallway outside their rooms, trying to ignore the stab in his heart every time she would scream out in pain.

* * *

Sansa felt herself relax more once she was out of sight of King's Landing, the Gold Road was quiet, her and her small guard only passed a few people, all of them averting their eyes. She could understand their fear, she had lived at Joffrey's mercy for long enough to know that sometimes avoiding eye contact was the only way to avoid trouble. Her guard seemed friendly enough, they asked how she was every now and again and chatted happily amongst themselves. They didn't press her to speak and she was glad of it, she just wanted to be back amongst her own people. When dusk began to fall she plucked up the courage to ask them how far it was to Casterly Rock. "It is two days ride my Lady," the reply came, "we will be stopping at an inn in a short while," the guard smiled and she nodded her thanks, trying to return the gesture.

* * *

Catelyn mopped a cool sponge across Elissa's brow as her labour went on, it had been long; having started in the small hours and the sun having long since set. Elissa cried out again as Catelyn pushed her hair back from her sweaty forehead. "How much longer?" she moaned.

"I don't know," Catelyn told her honestly, holding her hand tight as another pain came.

"I can't do this," she gasped out.

"Yes you can," Catelyn told her firmly, "you have survived worse than this my girl"

"I'm so tired," Elissa panted and she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I know," she said, "I know, but I promise you it will be worth it"

"Your Grace, it's time to push," the Maester interrupted.

"Finally!" Elissa cried out, giving in to the urge she'd been fighting for hours.

"That's it!" the Maester encouraged as she screamed out, clutching Catelyn's hand hard.

"Keep it up Elissa you can do this," Catelyn whispered to her as she pushed down hard again.

"Almost there your Grace," the Maester said and Elissa fought the urge to kick him.

Robb and Arya exchanged a look as Elissa's screams seemed to intensify even more, Arya looked vaguely nauseated and Robb thanked the Gods that he had not been born a girl. He hated that his wife was in there suffering and he could do nothing to help her, even if he was allowed to be with her he knew he'd be able to do nothing to ease her pain. He'd been glad of Arya's company though as he'd paced up and down, only managing to sit still for a few minutes at a time before he'd be back on his feet. They didn't speak much, he was just glad that she was there, her presence distracted him somewhat from his worried thoughts. Robb stopped dead in his pacing when Elissa's screams suddenly stopped, panic began to rise in his chest the longer the silence went on.

Suddenly though a cry pierced the quiet and relief flooded through him, almost collapsing to his knees as he realised that his baby had been born. It was a few more minutes before his mother came out and he spent them pacing again, Arya watching him with a grin on her face. When the door to the room opened he spun around and his mother beamed at him; "you have a son Robb," she told him happily.

He didn't say a word, he didn't know what to say; instead he pulled his mother into a brief embrace before going into the room where Elissa and their son was. She looked up at him as he entered, a bundle of blankets cradled in her arms as she sent him a smile, she looked exhausted but happy and he couldn't help but beam back at her. "Come and meet your son," she said softly and he approached at once, kneeling gently on the edge of the bed so he could peer into the blankets.

Elissa moved some of them aside so he could better see his face and his heart soared as he gazed down as his baby boy. His tiny features all scrunched up in confusion as he blinked up at the world he had just come into, Robb stroked a finger gently down his face and wondered at the softness of his skin. "I can't believe it," he breathed and a tear slid down Elissa's cheek as she watched him gaze down at the baby, "you have given me the most precious thing," he said, turning to her and kissing the tear away from her cheek, resting his hand gently on her neck.

The Maester interrupted them then by clearing his throat and Robb looked up expectantly. "Sorry your Grace," he said apologetically, "you need to drink your Milk of the Poppy"

"Yes," Elissa agreed, nodding wearily, "thank you"

"Will she need anything else?" Robb asked, taking the bottle from the Maester.

"Plenty of bed rest for the next week," he told them.

"I'll make sure of it," Robb promised and the Maester bowed low before taking his leave.

"Here," Elissa said, "hold him for a moment and I can drink it"

"Of course," Robb obliged her, carefully taking his son from her, remembering to support his head as his mother had taught him when Rickon was born. Elissa watched him for a moment, her heart so full of love she thought it would burst, before taking the bottle from the bedside table and drinking it down. Robb sat down next to her after a moment and she leaned back against the pillows, letting a sigh of satisfaction leave her lips. "We need to name him," she breathed out after a moment.

"You need to sleep," he told her quietly, "his name can wait for now"

"I love you," she said sleepily, her eyelids fluttering.

"I love you too," he replied and she smiled slightly before her eyes closed to the world.

* * *

When Sansa left the inn early the next morning the inn keeper and his wife and children all came out to bid her farewell and she felt her heart swell as she looked into their smiling faces. They had been so kind to her, treating her as an honoured guest and bowing or curtseying whenever they addressed her. She was not used to such adoration and it overwhelmed her how kind they were being; "thank you all so much for your kindness," she said meaningfully as she was helped up onto her horse.

"It was our pleasure my Lady," the inn keeper said kindly.

"Safe travels to you my Lady, may the Gods watch over you," his wife added and she smiled widely at them, waving goodbye as her and her guard took off along the road again.

"If we ride quickly through the day my Lady we may reach Casterly Rock tonight," one of the men said.

"That would be wonderful," she smiled and he grinned at her, kicking his heels further into his horse.

"The Gods speed us on," another man said as the pace quickened, she almost laughed as they galloped down the road. Soon she would be back where she belonged and she truly could not wait any longer to see friendly faces again.

* * *

When Robb stirred in the morning he turned his head to see Elissa propped up against the pillows, their son at her breast. He watched her with a smile on his face for a moment before she noticed his eyes on her and turned to him, a smile on her own lips. "We will have to find a wet nurse for him," he said sleepily.

"You will do no such thing," Elissa said softly but firmly.

"You don't mean to do it all yourself?" he questioned, sitting himself up.

"I mean to look after our son," she said, "I don't want another doing my job"

"What if you need help?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Then I have you, or your mother, or even Arya, and Sansa when she gets back, but I can feed him myself, I don't want him with a stranger Robb," she said.

"If it's what you want," he said gently.

"It is," she said firmly, turning her face to him so she could peck his lips.

"So what are we going to name him?" he asked after a moment.

"Would you like to name him for your father?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head, "it feels to soon, perhaps when we have another son … it doesn't feel right yet, not when he has not yet been laid to rest"

"Alright," she said softly, "well we are not naming him for my father!"

"No," Robb agreed with a slight laugh, "definitely not"

"He should have a strong Northern name, a name fit for a Stark heir," she smiled.

"Yes," he agreed, kissing her again, "how do you like Torrhen?"

"Torrhen," Elissa repeated, thinking about how it sounded, "Torrhen Stark … I like it"

"Are we agreed?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes," she smiled back, "we're agreed."

* * *

Catelyn was put in charge of Torrhen's naming ceremony. She had been slightly surprised that Robb had not named him for Ned but once he'd explained she had understood his reasons perfectly. Torrhen would be blessed by a Septon of the Seven as they were the Gods Elissa worshipped and the Gods that she and Robb had been married under. Catelyn knew though that Robb would have him blessed by the weirwood when they returned home to Winterfell. He still prayed to the old Gods as his father had and as his heir he wanted Torrhen to be able to do the same.

She went up to see Elissa and her grandson later in the afternoon, knocking softly and waiting for Elissa's voice to tell her to come in. "You look well," Catelyn complimented as she entered the room.

"I don't doubt it compared to how you last saw me," she smiled.

"How is the little one?" Catelyn asked.

"Sleeping soundly," Elissa replied and Catelyn bent her head over the cradle to peek at him.

"Such a beautiful little boy," she said softly.

"Robb tells me you are organising his naming ceremony," Elissa said.

"Yes," Catelyn smiled, coming to sit at her side, "it will not be until you are recovered"

"I'm glad," she smiled back, "how is everyone?"

"Roslin and Ana are going to come and see you later, Ana has managed a walk out in the gardens this morning," Catelyn told her.

"That's wonderful," Elissa breathed.

"The Blackfish has gone on a celebratory hunt," Catelyn continued, "and Edmure sends his regards, in truth I think he is rather scared of babies," she laughed.

"He will have to get over that now he is married," Elissa smiled, "he will be a father himself soon enough if Ros gets her way"

"I think that Roslin is most likely to get her way," Catelyn said and they both laughed lightly.

* * *

It had been dark for a good few hours when Sansa and her guard arrived at Casterly Rock, a group of men rode out to meet them before they could reach the gates. The man at the helm of the welcoming party looked vaguely familiar to Sansa and she urged her horse forwards so she was at the helm of her own party. "Lady Sansa!" the Smalljon greeted and she smiled in recognition.

"My Lord," she said in return.

"We did not expect you so soon," he said.

"I couldn't wait," she replied and he smiled widely at her.

"We will take the Lady from here, you can return to your Masters," the Smalljon addressed her guard.

"Will you not even offer us guest rights for the night?" one of the men asked.

"No Lannister's go under the gates while we still occupy the Rock," the Smalljon said, "King's orders, as you can imagine, he is rather suspicious of guest rights after the Twins"

"There is an inn in Lanisport," another of the guard spoke up.

"Very well," the first man said, "take care my Lady"

"Thank you for bringing me safely," she managed.

"Just our duty," he said before wheeling his horse around, the others following suit around him.

"Come my Lady, you must be tired and hungry," the Smalljon smiled.

* * *

Robb woke in the night and found he was alone in bed, he sat up sharply and saw Elissa sat by the window, rocking Torrhen in her arms and singing to him softly. His lips curved up into a smile and he lay contentedly back down against the pillows and listened to her sweet voice as she sang their son to sleep. Her shadow crossed the room then and he heard her tucking the baby back up in his cradle before she padded lightly back to bed.

"Did I wake you?" she asked softly as she climbed in beside him, snuggling down against his chest.

"I don't know," he chuckled lightly and she sighed in contentment as his arms wrapped around her.

"He was just hungry," she yawned and he kissed the top of her head.

"You're wonderful with him," Robb complimented and she smiled widely.

"Thank you," she breathed and he tightened his arms further around her, smiling in satisfaction when he heard her breaths even out, knowing she had fallen back to sleep.

He stayed awake a while longer, he had not been completely truthful with Elissa, it had been dreams that woke him again. Everything just seemed to be going too right for him at the moment, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was about to happen.

* * *

When Sansa woke the next morning the sun was high in the sky and she had no doubt that she had missed breakfast. She hoped that the men hadn't waited for her and had eaten their fill in her absence, she didn't want her presence to affect the way they had been doing things before. After she had hurriedly dressed she made her way down the steps and smiled when she saw the Smalljon walking in from the yard, he was the only familiar face she had seen so far.

"Lady Sansa, are you well rested?" he asked as she descended the last few steps.

"Yes, very well indeed my Lord," she assured him.

"You must be hungry, come, we can have lunch, I have just had word from Riverrun," he said.

"What word have you had?" she asked as they seated themselves in the quiet dining hall.

"The Queen has had a healthy son," he told her and she gasped.

"Robb's wife?! Oh how wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Yes indeed, a Prince of Winterfell, Torrhen they have named him," he elaborated.

"Robb must be so pleased," she smiled.

"He will be even more pleased when you are safe back with him," the Smalljon grinned.

"What is his wife like?" she asked, curious about the woman she had never met.

"The Queen is most gracious and kind," the Smalljon told her.

"And beautiful?" she questioned.

"Yes very beautiful, she is small and fair," he continued.

"I cannot wait to meet her … and the baby!" she said excitedly.

"It will not be long now my Lady, soon you will be home," the Smalljon promised.

* * *

**A/N: **Baby Stark has arrived! YAY! Only now he has a name and I must cease calling him Baby Stark :(

Hope you all liked it anyway, and hope you like Sansa as a new addition - more from her next time!

Let me know what you thought anyway, I'll be updating again tomorrow!

:)


	15. Repaying the Debt

**A/N: **Hey guys! A little later than usual updating today - sorry about the wait!

Hope you enjoy this one anyway, we'll be flicking between Riverrun & Casterly Rock like last time!

As always, let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Repaying the Debt**

* * *

"This isn't right," the Smalljon whispered to Bren, his second in command.

"This isn't how the King said it would happen," Bren agreed.

They had been walking the battlements of Casterly Rock in the middle of the night when they had seen the faint glimmers of torches in the distance and when they strained their ears they could hear the unmistakable sounds of an army preparing for war. This wasn't how is was supposed to happen, the King had sent them word that Tywin Lannister would be arriving with a small host to retake his seat at Casterly Rock. Once that was done the Smalljon and his men would be allowed safe passage back to Riverrun and then on to the North. However, it seemed as though Tywin Lannister had had a different thought, and it was not one that sat comfortably with the Smalljon.

"It looks like a surprise attack," Bren said and he nodded his agreement.

"We'll see who's surprised," the Smalljon said with a grim smile.

"What will you have us do?" Bren asked.

"Rouse the men, keep them silent, we prepare to fight," he said.

"As you wish my Lord," Bren said.

"We wait for them to attack, if we attack first they can claim we broke the treaty, I won't give them the satisfaction," the Smalljon warned.

"And if they attack?" Bren questioned.

"We show no mercy, and we take Tywin Lannister alive," he spat.

The men assembled quickly and silently as the Smalljon had commanded, Bren had taken charge of the archers and seen to it that the catapults were manned and set. They had been hard pushed to load them silently but they had done their best and they were confident that the Lannister's had no idea that they were prepared. The torches in the distance began to slowly move closer and closer but he made no move to begin the fighting. Robb would be furious with him if he was mistaken and ruined the tentative alliance and the Smalljon would never betray his King.

They lit no torches of their own, they just waited in the darkness, the archers crouched down behind the battlements, the foot soldiers and cavalry all assembled in the courtyard, just waiting for his instruction. He would lead them out if it came to it, his father had always taught him that a commander must lead from the front. No one respected a leader who sent others out to do the fighting for them whilst they sat in comfort.

* * *

Elissa was up at dawn and dressing in the fine grey and white silk gown that Robb had had made for her for Torrhen's naming ceremony. It was cut beautifully and felt wonderful against her skin, Robb had made sure that it had lacings at the front so she could easily feed Torrhen and she was touched by his thoughtfulness. Her boys were both sleeping as she prepared herself, twisting and braiding her hair back and fastening it with some of the jewelled clasps that Robb had also gifted her. He had always showered her with gifts but he seemed to be lavishing even more on her since Torrhen had been born and she was overwhelmed by it all and beyond grateful. She had told him on more than one occasion that it was too much, but he always hushed her, silencing her with a kiss and insisting that nothing was too much for his Queen.

That always had her smiling and whatever protest she had been making would fall away and she would accept whatever gift he had brought. Once she had been allowed out of bed she had been to see the blacksmith about having a gift made for Robb and he had been working on it in secret for the past few days. Elissa was hoping it would be ready today as she wanted to give it to him at the feast that would follow the naming ceremony. She smiled to herself in the mirror, today was going to be perfect, she was determined of that.

* * *

The Lannister's hit first, pounding a battering ram against the heavy outer gates. The Smalljon signalled to Bren to begin and he had his archers up at once, raining down a shower of arrows on the unsuspecting forces. He heard the screams of the hit men and felt a smile come to his face, war, it was what he had been made for. The Smalljon knew the outer gate wouldn't hold out forever and so he led his own forces down and out through one of the smaller entrances, planning on surprising Tywin's forces by coming at them from behind.

There were enemy men waiting for them on the other side though and the Smalljon and his men were thrust straight into the fighting. They wasted no time, all of them as hungry for Lannister blood as they had been the night they had taken this damned rock. He looked up after yet another man had fallen dead at his feet and saw the archers were still raining arrows down with disciplined precision. He allowed himself a smile at that before raising his sword again and slicing it through a man's chest.

* * *

"What are you doing up so early?" Robb asked groggily from the bed.

"It is not so early now, you should get dressed," Elissa smiled as she rocked Torrhen in her arms.

"I take it you are both ready?" he chuckled as he swung his legs over the side and stretched.

"Of course, we are very excited," she said happily, cooing down at their son.

"You look so beautiful," Robb told her, kissing her temple.

"It's all these gifts you have given me," she teased, "papa has spoiled me hasn't he?" she added, smiling down on Torrhen.

"You deserve to be spoiled," he insisted, kissing her again before moving to ready himself.

"You know it's too much," she said seriously.

"You know you won't stop me," he replied, pulling on his shirt.

"I know," she sighed and he grinned, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on, buttoning it swiftly.

"We'll have breakfast here," he said, "We don't need to be in the Sept until noon"

"Alright," she smiled, "I will go down and have them prepare us something"

"It's fine, I'll go," he argued.

"No," she insisted, "you will stay here and spend some time with your son," she continued, walking to him and placing Torrhen gently in his arms. Her heart skipped as she watched the smile spread across Robb's face as he gazed down on him, rocking him gently in his arms. She loved seeing them together, it always brought her so much joy.

* * *

Sansa could hear the battle raging on as she sat in her rooms, she couldn't see anything from the window, it faced the wrong way. She desperately wanted to know what was happening, who was winning, but the Smalljon had told her to stay in her room and not leave. He had come to her in the small hours and shaken her awake to tell her he believed the Lannister's were trying to take them by surprise. She had been confused, she had thought that they were supposed to hand back Casterly Rock peacefully and then be allowed to leave safely. It seemed that she had not escaped their clutches as she had hoped.

She knelt at the foot of her bed then, glancing once more out of the window before she closed her eyes and pleaded with the old Gods and the new for a Northern victory. How long she prayed she didn't know, but eventually the sounds of men roaring grew nearer and she could hear war horns blaring out. She opened her eyes then, her hands shaking as she got to her feet and stared at the door, waiting to see if it was friend or foe who would burst through it.

* * *

"I bless thee Torrhen of House Stark, first born son of Robb Stark, King in the North, the first of his name, and his Queen, Elissa, of House Frey," the Septon said loudly, spotting the blessed oil on Torrhen's forehead. Robb almost laughed as his son squirmed in Elissa's arms, scrunching his face up at the unwanted moisture on his head. With that the ceremony was over and the Septon bowed low to Robb and Elissa and they smiled gratefully at him before turning and walking through the Sept, those gathered to witness Torrhen's naming all beaming at them as they passed.

Robb lay a hand gently on the small of Elissa's back as they walked towards the dining hall where the feasting would soon begin. He smiled in satisfaction, it had been a wonderful day, and soon he was expecting news from the Smalljon that he was returning with Sansa. Things had been going well and he was determined that they should stay that way and not end up the way his dreams always seemed to.

* * *

Sansa heard the commotion in the hallway and she could stay still no longer, she had to know what was going on. She threw open the door and her relief at seeing Stark crests on their armbands fell away when she saw the man that they had suspended between them.

"What happened?!" she gasped out, staring in horror at the Smalljon.

"He's wounded," one of the men grunted, "we need to get him to his chambers"

"They are far, please, use mine!" she insisted, moving aside so they could carry him in.

"I don't think there is a Maester here!" one of the men said desperately as they lay him down.

"We could send for one," the other suggested.

"They would never get here in time!"

"Where is the wound?" Sansa asked.

"His left side," the man told her.

"Let me have a look," she said calmly, walking to his side and carefully unbuckling his armour.

One of the men came forward to help her pull it away and she saw the bloodstain on his tunic, he had been caught right where there was a gap in his armour. It was a very good hit by whoever had struck him, but not good for the Smalljon, who was laying completely still and unconscious. Sansa took a steadying breath and tore the tunic away, it ripped easily, allowing her to see exactly what damage had been done. The wound looked clean and not too deep and she breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that she just about had the skill to fix it.

She had been at Maester Luwin's side enough at Winterfell when he had patched up one of the boys when their sparring sessions got out of hand. "I need hot water and bandages, and if there is Milk of the Poppy bring it," she ordered.

"Yes my Lady," the men bowed shortly to her before leaving the room.

* * *

Elissa had slipped into a side room to feed Torrhen as the feast went on, she could hear the laughter and music spilling through to where she was and she smiled slightly as her son fed contentedly. He was such a good baby, she wondered at how he barely cried, save when he was hungry or he needed his towelling cloth changing. Robb jokingly told her that he must know how a Prince was to behave and she had laughed at that. A soft knock at the door had her turning her head to see Catelyn peering into the room.

"The blacksmith is asking for you," she said quietly.

"Oh good," Elissa breathed, "it is something for Robb"

"I can take Torrhen, if he has finished feeding," Catelyn smiled, coming further into the room.

"Thank you," Elissa said gratefully, handing him over to his grandmother and lacing her dress back up.

"I will take him away from the noise and sit with him until you come back from the feast," she said.

"I don't want you to have to miss the feast," Elissa protested.

"I am not much in the mood for feasting," she assured her, "but you should enjoy yourselves"

"Thank you Lady Stark," Elissa said gratefully, planting a kiss on Torrhen's forehead and a kiss on Catelyn's cheek before she swept from the room in search of the blacksmith.

* * *

The Smalljon began to stir awake as Sansa gently cleansed his wound, flinching in surprise when he realised who was tending to him. "I'm sorry," she apologised at once, "I'm trying to be as careful as I can, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't," he said groggily, "I was just surprised to see you is all"

"You are lucky my Lord, the wound isn't deep," she told him, carefully padding it dry.

"How long will I be away from the battlefield?" he asked.

"Until I say it's better," she smiled, "and there is no need to worry, the battle is won"

"Good," he groaned as she pressed a compress to the wound.

"Bren came when you were unconscious, they have Tywin Lannister," she told him.

"Gods be good," he whispered as she pulled a length of bandage under his back to secure the compress in place.

"Try not to move too much," she warned him as she tied it tightly.

"I'll do whatever you want my Lady," he chuckled and she smiled.

"Drink this then," she said, handing him a cup.

"Milk of the Poppy?" he questioned as he took a sniff of it.

"Yes," she confirmed, "drink it all down you need to rest if you want to heal."

* * *

Elissa sat down happily at Robb's side again once she had spoken with the blacksmith and laced her fingers with his as he finished his conversation with Dacey Mormont. He turned to her once Dacey had taken her leave and smiled brightly; "what have you done with Torrhen?"

"Your mother is with him, she doesn't much feel like feasting," she told him.

"She's worried about Sansa and the boys," he told her and she nodded.

"She will be back with them soon enough, we all will," she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Yes," he agreed with a smile, "let's not think about it now, we should be celebrating"

"Yes indeed," she said happily, "I have something for you"

"Oh," he said curiously, raising his eyebrows, "and where are you hiding it?"

"It's right here," she said, beckoning the blacksmith over.

"Your Grace, my Queen," he bowed, holding out a long wooden box to Robb.

"Thank you," Robb said, setting the box down and opening it slowly.

"Do you like it?" Elissa asked fearfully.

"Elissa it's wonderful," he breathed, pulling out the sword, marvelling at how light it felt.

"It's titanium your Grace," the blacksmith told him, "light but powerful"

"I thought it would help with your shoulder," Elissa said and he placed the sword back in its box before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her gently. The blacksmith took that as his cue to leave, smiling widely as he turned to re-join the feast, thinking he would treat himself to some Dornish wine.

* * *

Sansa sat curled up in a chair, flicking absently through a book of sonnets while she waited for the Smalljon to wake again. She cast her eyes over him every now and again, wondering why on earth he had gained such a nickname. His father was the Greatjon she knew that, but it seemed ridiculous for them to have dubbed his son the Smalljon when he was even bigger than his father. Sansa seemed to glance at him more often than was strictly necessary, her eyes lingering longer than they should on the powerful muscles of his torso. He mumbled slightly in his sleep then and she moved her eyes to his lips, wondering what it would be like to feel them on hers. She snapped her head back to her book then, mentally shaking herself as she tried to take her mind away from any more improper thoughts about the man sleeping in her bed.

* * *

Bren walked slowly down to the prison, preparing himself for coming face to face with the man that was known as the most powerful in the Seven Kingdom's. The Smalljon's men had captured him although their leader had been injured in the process. Bren smiled slightly, he was sure that the Smalljon would think a wound to the ribs a small price to pay for capturing Tywin Lannister.

"How far the mighty have fallen," Bren said, smiling when he saw Tywin chained up and caged.

"I suggest you let me go boy," he growled.

"You're in no position to make threats old man," Bren chuckled.

"You have no idea what will come down on you unless you release me," Tywin said venomously.

"I am releasing you nowhere except to Riverrun," Bren said calmly.

"Riverrun?" Tywin spat, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You can answer to the King for what you've done in ignoring your treaty," he told him.

"The King?" Tywin mocked, "There is only one King boy and it is not Robb Stark"

"Wrong again," Bren grinned, "I suggest you're more polite in his presence, he has not been so merciful since the Red Wedding"

"Sooner or later the wolf will fall, and you will fall right after," Tywin promised.

"We'll see," Bren said softly before turning on his heel and walking away.

"A Lannister always pays his debts!" Tywin shouted after him.

"Consider them paid!" Bren shouted back before slamming the door of the prison closed.

* * *

**A/N: **You see you just can't trust those pesky Lannister's!

Hope you enjoyed that, drop me a review if you would be so kind.

More tomorrow!

:)


	16. A King's Fury

**A/N: **New chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows after the last one.

I am still utterly overwhelmed by the response for this story, I know I keep saying it but I really am!

Let me know what you think of this one!

:)

* * *

**A King's Fury**

* * *

The Smalljon woke to Sansa redressing his wound, he breathed deeply as her soft hands brushed against his bare skin. She had been tending him for a week now and the longer he spent in her presence the more he felt his attraction for her growing. He had made it his mission to keep her smiling, to hear her laugh brought more joy to him that he could comprehend. She was kind and sweet and caring, and Gods he just wanted to run his hand through her hair as she bent over him, wanting to know if it felt as soft as it looked.

He tried to fight the intense longing, she was his King's sister; if he so much as looked at her the wrong way his head could end up on a spike. He had a deep respect for Robb and he did not want to repay his faith in him by dishonouring his sister. Still, he thought, as her hand brushed his skin again, if she kept this up he was not sure how much longer he would be able to resist pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers.

Sansa straightened up when she had finished tending to the Smalljon and smiled at him, a small blush rising in her cheeks as he stared at her intensely. "It shouldn't need changing for another few days," she told him softly and he returned her smile.

"Thank you so much for tending to me my Lady," he said seriously.

"It has been my pleasure my Lord," she said truthfully, the blush rising higher.

"Call me Jon, please," he said softly.

"Jon," she whispered, moving closer to him despite herself.

"My Lady," he whispered back, his heart accelerating as her face moved slowly toward his.

"It's Sansa," she told him, her lips so close to his now he could feel her breath on them.

"Sansa," he repeated, reaching a hand up to cup her cheek, closing the gap between their lips and kissing her gently. Her stomach twisted in knots as his lips moved with hers, barely able to breathe as she hesitantly ran her hand up his chest, settling it against his heart which was pounding furiously.

He knew he should pull away, but the longer his lips stayed on hers the harder it became for him to think clearly. Without meaning to he had pulled her down onto the bed and she was now pressed up against his uninjured side as their kiss deepened, a low moan sounding at the back of her throat making desire pulse through him. He had to stop this, she was a Lady not some serving wench he could have his way with and then forget about. This was Sansa Stark, a glorious creature with skin as pale as milk and hair the colour of fire.

Her hand clenched in the skin of his chest then and another moan escaped her and he couldn't help but reach his hand over to find the parting in her dress. When he slipped his hand between the material to run up her leg she shivered in delight, moving her leg so that it draped over his, making it easier for him to reach his destination.

When he let his hand rest between her legs he almost growled out, he hadn't expected her to be wanting him so badly and it made him harden at once. Without thinking he pushed her so she was laying on her back, pinning her against the bed with his own weight, grunting slightly in pain at his sharp movement as he pulled aside the parting in her dress. She spread her legs willingly and his hands fumbled with his laces as she looked up at him, anticipation and a slight glimmer of fear shining in her eyes.

Sansa's heart was racing, she had heard about laying with a man but she had never done it, never even come close. She knew it was something that was supposed to be saved for the wedding night and she knew it would hurt, but right now all she knew was that her body was aching and that only Jon would be able to ease it. When he freed himself from his trousers she shuddered slightly as she saw him uncovered, knowing that he would soon be inside her, taking her maidenhead.

He positioned himself between her legs and moved his eyes to hers, her lips curving up into a small smile that wordlessly gave him her consent. He lifted her left leg up around his hip, leaving her right flat against the bed so it wouldn't aggravate his injury, before bending his head to kiss her again as he pushed slowly inside her. Sansa gasped out in surprise at the intrusion, a small cry leaving her lips as he pushed through her maidenhead, letting the length of him fill her completely. He stilled inside her for a moment, his body twitching to move but he wouldn't let it, not until her pain had eased, he didn't want to hurt her any more than he had to.

She curled a hand around his forearm then and nodded slightly for him to continue. He did as she bid, thrusting slowly at first, unable to stop himself groaning out as he revelled in how wonderful she felt around him. Slowly Sansa grew used to his thrusts, the pain melting further away each time he moved, now she felt herself wanting to cry out again, but in pleasure this time.

When the breathless cry of pleasure left her lips he lost all control, grabbing her thigh and pushing it higher up on his hip before thrusting harder, making her cry out again. He knew he should be gentler with her, that it was her first time but the blood was pounding now and when she tentatively rocked her hips in time with his he growled out, dropping his head to her neck and grazing his teeth along her soft skin as he quickened his thrusts. Sansa moved her hips to match his pace, he seemed to enjoy it when she did that, groaning against the skin of her neck and tightening his grip on her thigh as he moved even harder and faster inside her.

She was moaning out almost constantly now, the pleasure in her heightening unbearably as her stomach knotted tighter, his thrusts driving her somewhere unknown but wonderful. He felt Sansa tightening around him and he steeled himself, gripping her thigh even harder as she came undone around him, moaning out his name as she came to her end. It sounded so beautiful coming from her lips that he could hold on no longer, spilling himself inside her with a final groan of his own, trying not to crush her as he collapsed against her.

As they lay breathing hard next to one another the reality of what he had just done began seeping into the Smalljon and he put his hands up to his face in shame. He had just taken Sansa Stark to bed, the girl he was supposed to be protecting until he could return her home to her brother. The King. He groaned then and she turned her head to him; "are you in pain?" she asked.

"No, but I will be when your brother gets his hands on me," he said.

"He doesn't have to know," she whispered and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sansa I have taken your maidenhead, I have dishonoured you and your family," he told her.

"But … I let you, I wanted you to … I …" she stuttered out.

"I know," he said soothingly, "but I should never have let it go so far, by the Gods Sansa, what if I've got you with child?! What if I've put a bastard in you?!" he exclaimed.

"I …" she began, unsure what to say, she hadn't even thought about the consequences.

"There is only one thing to do," he said seriously, turning to look at her and taking her hand in his.

"What's that?" she asked him, part of her afraid of his answer.

* * *

Robb was sat with Elissa and Torrhen in the gardens when the messenger came. It had been a tense few days, news of Tywin Lannister's double crossing had sent him into a rage but he had calmed somewhat when he'd heard of the Smalljon's victory. They were staying put at Casterly Rock while he recovered from the wound he had received, once he was fit to travel a small party would come down, bringing Sansa and Tywin Lannister with them.

"Where from?" Robb asked the messenger as he took the letter from him.

"Casterly Rock your Grace," he told him and he nodded, making to break the seal.

"Thank you," Robb said to the messenger and he bowed low before taking his leave.

"What news?" Elissa asked fearfully as Robb's face first paled and then flushed in fury.

"That bastard," he whispered, his voice shaking in anger.

"Robb …" she began, reaching a hand towards him but he was up out of his seat in an instant and glaring daggers at the Greatjon who was striding towards him looking troubled, a letter of his own clenched in his hand.

"What in the Seven Hells is your son playing at?!" Robb exploded as he came nearer.

"Your Grace, forgive me … I do not know what he was thinking," the Greatjon apologised.

"He has married my sister!" Robb roared and Elissa stared at him, realising now why he was so angry.

"He couldn't leave her dishonoured," the Greatjon tried and she cringed, clutching Torrhen closer.

"He should never have bed her in the first place!" Robb shouted.

"Your Grace … I know not what to say," the Greatjon said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I trusted him," Robb said, fury coursing through him, "and this is how he repays me!"

"He doesn't always think!" the Greatjon cried pleadingly.

"Yes he does!" Robb spat, "but not with his head!"

"He has done what he thought was the right thing, the honourable thing," the Greatjon said.

"The honourable thing would have been to keep his hands well away from her!" Robb roared.

"Robb … please …" Elissa said quietly as Torrhen began to cry in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment, managing to calm himself down, "is he alright?"

"You just startled him is all," she said reassuringly and Robb turned back to the Greatjon.

"I want him back here, and I want him on his knees begging my forgiveness," he said menacingly and the Greatjon bowed low before taking his leave.

* * *

Catelyn was stunned by what Robb had told her, she had been thrilled the previous few days, thinking about how she would soon have her eldest daughter back with her. She was still returning, Catelyn reminded herself, only now she was returning as someone's wife. Catelyn didn't know what to think of that, Sansa had always been the most sensible of all her children, never in her wildest dreams did she think her daughter would surrender herself to a man that was not her husband. She had though, the silly girl, Catelyn could only thank the Gods that it was a man of honour she had given her maidenhead to.

At least the Smalljon had taken her as his wife once he had bedded her, Robb didn't seem to see it that way though; he saw it as a complete betrayal and she understood where he was coming from. The Smalljon was one of his most trusted generals, the son of a man that he looked to as a second father, and now, they were kin, like it or not. Catelyn hoped that at least Sansa was happy, that she had not felt forced to marry him; that it was what she actually wanted. She wanted her home more than ever now so she could see with her own eyes whether her daughter was happy or not.

* * *

Arya felt gleeful as she sat with Elissa in one of the quieter living rooms of Riverrun, looking out at the sunset as Elissa rocked Torrhen to sleep. She felt slightly guilty for being so happy when everyone around her was beside themselves, but she couldn't help the grin on her face as she thought that for once Sansa was the bad sister. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this," Elissa said knowingly, her lips curving into a smile.

"It's nice someone else being the bad child for once," she confessed and Elissa's smile widened.

"I know what it's like being compared to others," she told her.

"I can't imagine having that many sisters," Arya shuddered.

"Not just sisters, cousins and nieces too," Elissa said.

"Were you ever jealous of any of them?" Arya asked.

"Only Ros," Elissa smiled.

"Why?" Arya asked.

"She was better than me at everything, needlework, dancing, singing, father loved her the most and she was considered the most beautiful," she told her.

"But now you're Queen," Arya grinned and Elissa couldn't help but return it.

"Yes," she said, "you know … even though I was terrified when Robb chose to marry me, I couldn't help but feel a little pleased that he had chosen me over Ros"

"Why were you terrified of Robb?" Arya asked with a frown.

"Because I didn't know him," Elissa explained, "all I saw was a big, hairy Northman standing before me and then he picked me for his wife and I married him an hour later"

"I suppose that would be quite scary," Arya conceded.

"Indeed," Elissa said, smiling down on Torrhen who was now asleep.

"You're pleased you married him now though aren't you?" Arya questioned.

"Of course I am," she reassured her, "I would never be without him now"

"He's going to explode when Sansa gets here!" Arya almost squealed in excitement.

"You don't need to sound quite so happy about that," Elissa told her pointedly.

* * *

Sansa felt her stomach clench in fear when Riverrun loomed up ahead of them, Tully banners flying from the ramparts and Stark banners waving in the camp that surrounded the castle. It wasn't so much herself, but Jon that she was afraid for, he was pale beside her when she stole glance at him and she tried to find some reassuring words for him but none came. They approached Riverrun in silence, the guards raising the gates for them without question and they clattered into the deserted courtyard. There was no one to welcome them and Sansa felt her apprehension grow, she lay her hand on her new husbands arm as they walked up the steps to the keep, her stomach twisting in knots.

The guards on either side of the presence chamber door stepped aside as they approached and pulled the doors wide so they could walk through them. The hall was full but the silence was deafening as they walked slowly up the middle of it. She didn't focus on anyone but Robb as she walked towards him, his face was unsmiling and his stance was cold as he stared down on her from his raised seat.

"Your Grace," the Smalljon began, dropping to his knees in front of Robb, "forgive me"

"For what?" Robb snarled and Sansa didn't lift herself out of her curtsey, afraid to see his expression.

"For offending your Grace," Jon said, "for taking your sister as my wife without your permission"

"You should never have laid a hand on her," Robb spat and she managed to raise her head.

"Your Grace please," Sansa whispered, "he did the honourable thing by me, the blame is not all his"

"Sansa," Robb said softly, shaking his head, "are you happy?" he asked finally.

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes shining with tears as she looked into his familiar eyes.

"Then you have my blessing," he said, finally getting to his feet and walking down to embrace her. She held him back tightly, the tears falling from her eyes now as she realised just how much she had missed her brother, how much she had missed her whole family.

"I'm sorry Robb," she whispered.

"No more apologies," he said softly, kissing the top of her head, before pulling away from her. Their mother came forward then, unable to wait any longer to have her daughter back in her arms. Sansa's tears came even faster then as she gripped her mother tightly, breathing in her familiar comforting scent as she rocked her gently.

"Up," Robb said to the Smalljon, gesturing for him to rise to his feet.

"Can I call you brother now?" he asked him with a grin and Robb didn't have it in him to be angry anymore, his own lips smiling as he looked on his old friend.

"Robb is fine," he said, pulling him into a brief embrace, "how's your wound?"

"Healing nicely," the Smalljon replied, with an affectionate glance towards Sansa who was now being embraced by Arya, although he noticed the younger girl pull away as quickly as possible.

"Elissa," Robb said, turning to his wife and holding his hand out to her. She took it happily and rose up from where she had remained seated, not wanting to intrude on Sansa's reunion. He led her forwards then and she smiled at Sansa who dropped into a curtsey at once.

"Sansa, this is my wife, Elissa," Robb introduced her and she stepped forward and embraced her gently, smiling at her when she pulled away.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Elissa said happily.

"And I you, I have heard so much about you," Sansa replied with a smile of her own.

"Well, we have time enough now for me to tell you if it's true," Elissa said teasingly.

"And time enough to toast your marriage," Robb added, giving her a stern look for a moment.

"That would be lovely," Sansa said meekly and he couldn't help but smile again.

* * *

Elissa found herself dancing in Robb's arms later on that night, she had not expected to stay so long at the feast but Roslin had offered to take care of Torrhen for her so she could stay longer. She sighed contentedly as she and Robb danced slowly, not bothering to follow any proper steps, just happy to be in one another's arms. He kissed the top of her head then and she smiled, lifting her head up to meet his beautiful blue gaze. "I thought you'd make him suffer more and yet here you are throwing a feast to celebrate the wedding," she smiled up at him.

"Would you have preferred for me to make him suffer?" he asked, running a hand through her hair.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "I'm proud of you"

"Proud?" he frowned.

"Yes," she stated, "you could have unleashed a King's fury on him and yet you kept yourself calm and listened to how happy Sansa was"

"I love you Lissy," he said softly after a moment, touched by her words.

"And I love you Robb," she smiled back, standing up on her toes so she could kiss him. He kissed her back eagerly, wishing he could drag her up to bed and have her all night, but he knew he couldn't. She was still recovering from Torrhen's birth and he would have to be patient a while longer, he smiled against her lips then, knowing that she would be more than worth the wait.

* * *

Sansa raised her cup of wine to her lips and took another small sip as she sat next to her mother, her eyes fixed on her husband as he was talking with his father on the other side of the hall, his expression serious. She moved her eyes from him as she lowered her cup and glanced around the hall, seeing Robb and his wife dancing closely together, her brother showering her with kisses as she smiled widely up at him. "I never thought I'd see Robb in love," she commented to her mother, "not with a Frey girl anyway, I felt awful that he'd had to marry just to try and bring us home"

"He was not at all happy with the notion at first," her mother told her, "but he fell in love with Elissa, and they are most happy together, you shouldn't feel any guilt. If Robb had not marched and made his deal at the Twins then he and Elissa would likely never have met"

"That would have been awful," Sansa sighed, seeing the way Robb looked on his wife with such devotion and love.

"From something as terrible as war beautiful things can still grow," Catelyn said with a smile.

"Yes," Sansa agreed, taking another sip of wine as she glanced towards her husband again.

"Does he make you happy?" her mother asked, noticing her line of sight.

"Yes," she nodded, "he does … he makes me most happy, and I know what we did was foolish, but I cannot bring myself to be sorry for it"

"After all you have been through I am just glad you can still love," Catelyn said seriously.

"I was so worried you'd be angry and disappointed," she confessed.

"Robb was angry enough for everyone," Catelyn smiled, "but I could never be disappointed in you"

"I wish we could have had a proper wedding though," Sansa said sadly.

"Proper weddings are overrated," Catelyn said darkly, thinking of Edmure and Roslin's.

"I heard what happened at the Twins," Sansa whispered, her eyes finding her mothers, "it was all so confused at first, so many different pieces of news, for a time I thought you all dead"

"The Gods were smiling on us, I thank them every day for our lives," Catelyn said gravely.

"Will we be going North soon?" Sansa asked.

"I imagine so," her mother smiled, "I hope so, once Robb has dealt with Tywin Lannister I'm sure we will be on our way, I cannot wait to have the boys back in my arms again."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was all a bit of a scandal! I based it a little bit from the Tudor's when Brandon marries Henry's sister without permission (if you guys have seen it you'll know what I'm on about!) I think Robb reacted a little better though!

Sansa won't have it all like a fairytale though don't worry - drama will come her way in time!

More tomorrow, drop me a review if you please!

:)


	17. Face to Face

**A/N: **New chapter guys! Just a few quick notes for some guest reviewers first.

Kate, I'm so glad you like the story and I appreciate the comments about having a beta. The thing is the reason I edit myself is so I can update regularly and I don't think I'd be able to do that if I was waiting on a beta. I know my writing isn't perfect but I hope you aren't finding it too horrible!

And my other guest who said I was doing Robb justice, thank you very much, he's my favourite character too so I'm so glad you like my interpretation of him - hail indeed!

Thanks also to everyone else who reviewed/followed/favourite(d), means a lot it really does.

I'll let you get on now.

As ever, let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Face to Face**

* * *

Robb let Tywin Lannister stew in the dungeons for a week before he finally graced him with his presence, taking a grim satisfaction in the fact that the old man was no doubt furious at being kept waiting. He wasn't disappointed, the chained man all but snarled at him when he walked towards his cell, his eyes glinting furiously. Robb thought it would have been a rather terrifying sight if the man wasn't covered in dirt and chained to the wall. "Robb Stark," he spat, "you look more Tully"

"Is that supposed to insult me?" Robb asked, curling his lip slightly.

"You're the boy the Northmen follow? They must be madder than Aerys," he snorted.

"Then what does that make the men who follow you?" Robb asked calmly, "after all, I am here. Free. And you are locked in chains, you know … you remind me of someone … that's it … Jaime"

"If I'm so like Jaime I'll be free soon enough boy," Tywin hissed and Robb laughed.

"You will never be free. The next time you leave this cage you will be going straight to the block, so you'd best start praying those chains stay tight," he said venomously.

"If you kill me boy the Seven Hells will rain down on you," Tywin promised.

"It is not me who broke our treaty. It is not me who paid a man to murder guests at his table. It is not me who allows a child of incest to seat the Iron Throne. The only man here who will ever see the Seven Hells Lannister, is you," Robb told him, keeping his eyes fixed on his.

"So you have honour boy, you think honour will win you this war?" he asked mockingly.

"I would rather die with honour than live without it," Robb said determinedly.

"Then you're as great a fool as your father, and who do you think will suffer for your foolishness when the Gods take you? Let me tell you, it will be your pretty little wife and the babe she bore you. She will be cursing the day she saved you from her father, I can promise you that!" Tywin hissed.

"Big mistake," Robb whispered, his voice laced with fury, "you can threaten me all you like Lannister, but you may as well have signed your own death warrant with those words. You will never touch my wife. And you will never touch my son!"

* * *

Ana and Roslin were walking arm in arm through the gardens as they now did every day when they saw Elissa walking towards them, Torrhen in her arms, chatting animatedly to one of the guards. Roslin saw her first and she smiled happily at the sight, her sister had barely been able to keep the smile from her face since her son had been born. It made Roslin long for a baby of her own and Edmure seemed more than happy for them to try over and over. Ana looked towards them then as she heard Elissa's voice drifting towards her and stopped dead at the sight, Roslin stumbling slightly at her sudden movement.

"Ana, what …?" she began.

"Him," Ana whispered, her eyes wide with fear as she looked at the man with Elissa.

"That's just Halen," Roslin frowned.

"No," Ana said, shaking her head violently, "no, no, no, get him away from her Ros!"

"Ana, I don't …" she started, trailing off when she saw the fear in her eyes, her shrinking away from the man who was coming ever closer.

Her eyes hardened then as she realised, he had been one of the men who had attacked Ana, and he had the nerve to walk around Riverrun, chatting with Elissa as though he had done nothing wrong. Fury rose up in Roslin then and she stepped in front of Ana, looking around for more guards, she spotted two of them and called them over at once.

"Arrest that man," she demanded at once, pointing to Halen.

"My Lady?" one of them said, looking at her in confusion.

"I said arrest him!" she shrieked, "I am Lady of Riverrun and you will do as I ask!"

"Of course my Lady," he apologised at once and the two of them walked towards Elissa and Halen. The smile that adorned Elissa's face fell then as the guards grabbed her walking companion roughly, shouting that he was being taken down to the prison on the orders of his Lady. "What is the meaning of this?!" Elissa demanded as Halen struggled against him.

"Lady Tully's orders your Grace," she was told.

"What is the charge?" she asked, before her eyes caught Roslin's, seeing her holding a shaking Ana in her arms. As their eyes met she suddenly understood exactly what Halen was being arrested for and had she not had Torrhen in her arms more guards would have been needed to pull her away.

"Your Grace!" Halen shouted to her as he was dragged away, "your Grace please, I have done nothing!" he insisted but she merely glared at him.

* * *

Edmure snapped his head up from where he had been reading over the accounts when the door slammed open to reveal Roslin, fury etched across her face. He racked his brains for a moment, trying to think of anything he may have inadvertently done to upset her. Before he could think of anything though she was speaking.

"Ana has recognised one of the men who attacked her, one of your men," she told him and he stood up from his desk at once.

"Where is he?" he asked her.

"I had him arrested," she said and he nodded his head, striding round towards her.

"Where is Ana?"

"Back in her rooms, the Maester has given her something to calm her. Gods Edmure! She was getting so much better! She was able to go outside and now look what's happened!" she exclaimed.

"Hush, it's alright," he soothed, pulling her into his arms and rubbing up and down her back, "it will be alright I promise you, this will be dealt with."

* * *

Robb walked back from seeing Tywin Lannister in a foul mood, it lifted somewhat though as he approached his rooms and heard his son's happy gurgling coming from within. He managed to bring a smile to his face and push open the door, his smile faltering slightly as he saw his mother sat with Torrhen and not Elissa. "Where's Elissa?" he asked.

"You should stop her," his mother told him, "she is heading for the prison"

"Why?!" Robb demanded, already heading for the door.

"They have caught a man who attacked Ana, Edmure has gone down to question him, if you hurry you should be able to catch up to her!" she told him, her voice rising towards the end as he had flown from the room half way through her explanation.

Robb sprinted down the hallways and steps, not stopping for anyone as he raced towards the prison, he didn't want Elissa anywhere near Tywin Lannister, or indeed the man who had attacked Ana. The Greatjon appeared to have waylaid her at the entrance and he felt immense gratitude for the man, glad that he had managed to hold her up. She looked to be losing her temper with him though and when Robb reached her side she was positively glaring daggers at him.

"You cannot order me to stay out here like a child! I am the Queen!" she screamed.

"Lissy," Robb said breathlessly, catching hold of her arm.

"Your Grace forgive me," the Greatjon addressed him, "I didn't think it wise for the Queen to go down into the prison, I did not mean to defy her, I merely sought to help"

"You did the right thing," he nodded to him and Elissa turned her glare on him.

"If you think for one second …" she began.

"You are not going down there," he said firmly and she snatched her arm away from his grasp.

"I am!" she said furiously.

"You are not!" he returned, his voice rising, "you are coming inside with me and we will wait until Edmure comes back … don't make me order you Lissy," he finished when she showed every sign of wanting to defy him. If anything that made her glare at him even more, her eyes flashing with something akin to anger and hurt before she picked up her skirts and marched away from him. He closed his eyes for a moment then and took a few deep breaths, he hadn't meant to sound commanding, to take her freedom of choice away from her. But it was for her own good, she would see that in the end when she calmed down enough to let him explain.

* * *

"He all but commanded me!" Elissa fumed, pacing up and down her rooms.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it to come across that way," Catelyn said soothingly.

"She is my sister! If it were his sister, he wouldn't have wasted a single moment before tearing down there to find out the truth!" she said heatedly, her hands shaking with anger.

"I am sure he has a good reason for keeping you away," Catelyn tried and she snorted.

"I don't care!" Elissa almost screamed, "He cannot do this to me! I am his wife! He is supposed to love me, not command me as though I am just another one of his subjects!"

"Elissa … Robb does love you, don't ever question that," she said softly.

Before Elissa could reply the door of the room opened and she turned to see Robb enter, his expression apprehensive as his eyes found hers. She moved her eyes away from him then and turned her back firmly on him, she felt childish doing it but she didn't care. "Mother, do you mind taking Torrhen to your rooms for a while?" he asked.

"Of course," Catelyn replied at once, scooping the baby into her arms.

"You're taking my son away now?" Elissa snapped, turning to face her husband finally.

"If you're going to shout at me do you not think it best not to do it in front of him?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice measured as his mother hurried to leave the room.

"You could have just ordered me to be quiet," she hissed and he almost flinched at her tone.

"Lissy, if you would just listen for a moment …" he said as the door closed behind Catelyn.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"I don't want you down there, not when Tywin Lannister is still there, and not when a man who is capable of forcing himself on a defenceless girl is down there," he told her.

"In chains!" she said stubbornly.

"I don't care if they cannot move an inch!" he said frantically, "I have seen your life threated once before Lissy, and I heard it threatened again today, and I will not put you anywhere where there is even a hint of danger!"

"You cannot protect me from everything!" she cried.

"I can damn well try!" he shouted back, coming towards her.

"Robb … don't …" she tried as he grabbed her arms, making her look at him.

"You are everything to me do you understand that?!" he questioned, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Yes …" she whispered.

At her word Robb moved his hands up to cup her face, dragging her to him and kissing her hard. Elissa struggled for a second, her hands going to his chest, meaning to push him away, instead feeling herself pull at his jacket and shirt, desperate to have them away from him. He almost growled as her hands found his bare skin, moving his hands away from her for a moment so he could shrug away his clothing before bringing them back to grab at her hips, pulling her tight against him, feeling her moan into his mouth as he did so.

She drove him crazy, a minute ago she had been screaming at him and now her hands were everywhere as he ground himself against her, wanting nothing more than to throw her down on the bed and have her over and over. Elissa moaned even more loudly as Robb moved his body against hers, dropping her hands to his laces and swiftly unthreading them, tugging on the ties to make him move backwards towards the bed. His hands began gathering up her skirts then just before her legs hit the bed and she let herself drop back onto it.

He was on her in an instant, one of his hands grabbing at the exposed skin of her thigh as his lips attacked the spot on her neck that he could not get enough of, her answering moan making him so hard he thought he would explode. She wrapped her legs around him, her vice-like grip pulling him against her, making him groan out as he felt how much she wanted him. He wanted her too but he had to be sure before he lost his mind completely; "are you sure you're ready for this?" he whispered breathlessly against her ear as her hands ran up his arms to grasp at his shoulders. "I want you Robb Stark," she replied, just as breathless as him, "I need you," she almost groaned and at her words he finally pushed inside her, growling out in relief in her ear as her familiar warmth surrounded him.

She moaned out in her own satisfaction as he began thrusting slowly inside her, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, letting her nails mark him as the pleasure began to consume her. "More," he heard her desperate voice moan into his ear and he almost lost himself, grabbing her thigh even tighter and pushing it further up his waist and quickening his thrusts, his lips at her neck and collarbone as her nails raked down his back.

"Gods you drive me crazy woman," he told her as he thrust even harder, feeling her beginning to tip over the edge as he moved. Her breathless cries had him so close to letting himself go, but he always wanted Elissa falling with him and so he pushed her legs even higher and felt her lose all control. She moaned out her final pleasure, letting her nails stop digging into his back, her chest heaving as he thrust twice more before he spilt deep inside her. "Gods woman," he whispered again, letting himself slide out of her after a moment, kissing at the exposed skin of her chest before trailing his way back up to her lips, savouring the taste of her on his own.

She kissed him hungrily, as though she had been starved and he let his hand tangle in her hair as hers pulled him closer to her, crushing their bodies together. "I love you," he said fiercely, breaking their kiss for a moment before capturing her lips again, "I love you Lissy, I love you so much," he continued when he finally managed to pull away again. She smiled at him, one hand coming to rest on his cheek after a moment as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you too," she said after a minute, her eyes glinting mischievously as her lips curved up into a smirk, "perhaps we should argue more often?"

* * *

Robb stood on the opposite side of the room to where Elissa and Roslin were sat, he couldn't stand sitting with them; the tension that seemed to come from them was unbearable. They were in Edmure's study, just waiting for him to come back from the prison but as the minutes ticked by the two sisters seemed to tense more and more.

Just when Robb thought he could stand it no longer the door opened to reveal Edmure and Roslin was on her feet in an instant; "well?!" she demanded.

"You might not like this," he sighed heavily and Elissa too stood, Robb moving slightly closer.

"What might I not like?" Roslin asked, her voice dangerously low.

"He claims," Edmure began, his eyes on his wife, "that he never entered the Twins, that he was stationed outside and never left his post"

"But he's lying, surely you know that?! You didn't see the state Ana was in!" Roslin protested.

"I know," he soothed, "but I have to check with his commander to see if his tale is true"

"You think Ana could lie about this?!" Elissa demanded then and Robb moved to stand behind her.

"I don't think she's lying," Edmure assured, "but she could be mistaken"

"Edmure!" Roslin cried, aghast.

"I'm sorry Ros … but it is possible and I can't ignore that just because she's kin"

"She was terrified!" Elissa added then, remembering her shaking in Roslin's arms.

"Perhaps he bears a resemblance to one of the men?" Robb suggested then.

"Yes," Edmure agreed, looking slightly relieved, "either way, we will find out the truth"

"When?" Elissa asked, her voice softer now.

"Halen's commander is one of the men holding the Twins, I will send word to him," Edmure told her.

"Then all we can do is wait, what do we tell Ana?" Roslin asked.

"Tell her nothing other than that he is imprisoned, it's all we can say," Elissa said and her sister nodded.

* * *

Ana could not believe what she was hearing as Edmure's steady voice washed over her. She could barely register Elissa and Roslin on either side of her, each holding one of her hands. Robb was there also, looking from her to Elissa, his face a picture of concern that she barely saw. All she could see was Edmure, standing before her and telling her that she had been mistaken, that Halen could not be one of the men who had attacked her in the Twins as he was stationed outside the walls. His commander had confirmed it, she had been wrong about him and she couldn't believe it.

Is this what it had come to, her accusing innocent men of hurting her? She had been so sure, how could she ever trust herself again? How would anyone else be able to trust her?

* * *

"He has been released with full pardon," Edmure told Roslin when they were alone.

"I'm sorry … I can't believe she was wrong," Roslin apologised.

"You were defending your sister, any one of us would have done the same," he assured her.

"They'll never be caught will they?" she questioned, looking him dead in the eye.

"Don't give up," he urged.

"It's unlikely though … unless they stride in here with a confession," she said bitterly.

"Ros," he said soothingly, pulling her into his arms, "please don't dwell on this"

"I just want justice for her," she whispered as he held her close.

"I know," he agreed, kissing the top of her head, "it's not over, I promise you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys liked that. Next chapter is rather an eventful one, I'm asking you in advance not to hate me for it!

A review would be lovely! More tomorrow.

:)


	18. Hidden Blade

**A/N: **Here's the new one. Please don't hate me!

Thoughts from you lovely people would be much appreciated.

:)

* * *

**Hidden Blade**

* * *

It was Catelyn's turn to take Ana for her daily walk around the gardens, she was as surprised as everyone else had been that the girl still wanted to venture outside but she was glad. They didn't speak much, Ana never liked to speak much and Catelyn was happy to indulge her, she too enjoyed the comfort of silence sometimes. Catelyn spotted Halen as they rounded a corner to walk towards the fountains and her steps faltered. Ana noticed her uneasy movement and she too lay her eyes on him, she opened her mouth then, as if she would say something. Before any words came though he had noticed them and offered a short bow before hurrying away. Ana closed her mouth again and let herself fall back into step with Catelyn, wishing she had been able to speak up.

* * *

Roslin approached Edmure's study nervously, her stomach was fluttering madly as she smoothed her dress and placed a hand to her hair. She didn't know why she was checking her appearance, it never bothered Edmure if there was a slight crease in her clothing, or a lock of hair that wasn't quite in place. She supposed she was playing for time, part of her did not want to do this, but she knew she must, Edmure was her husband; she had to tell him. When she reached the door she took a deep breath before knocking softly, part of her hoping that he was not there. There was no such luck, he called for her to come in at once and she did as he bid, her heart pounding.

"This is a surprise," he smiled as she clicked the door shut behind her.

"I have to tell you something," she said softly and he frowned as she could not meet his eyes.

"What's happened?" he asked her, as she approached him slowly.

"Nothing … nothing bad anyway," she assured him as she came to a stop in front of his desk.

"Tell me Ros," he urged, standing up from his chair and walking round to take her hands.

"I …" she began, lifting her head to look into his eyes, "… I'm with child," she finally said.

"By the Gods," he whispered, "truly?"

"Are you pleased?" she questioned.

"Yes!" he laughed, "yes, of course I'm pleased!"

She breathed a sigh of relief then as he dragged her into his arms, mumbling all sorts of incoherent things against her ear. Roslin relaxed in his arms, breathing his familiar scent and letting a wave of satisfaction roll through her. She tensed at once though as he finally said words she could understand; "I love you." He felt her tense and instantly regretted his words, he had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't thought about the things he was saying to her. She looked up into his eyes then and he steeled himself for the explosion, waiting for her to shatter his perfect illusion that they were happy. Roslin stared at him for the longest time and his heart pounded, before he had time to react her lips were on his, kissing him furiously.

Edmure grabbed at her hips then, pushing her back against the desk as her hands found his laces, one of his pulling up her skirts desperately as he set her down on the edge of the desk. She gasped as his touch found her bare thigh and she all but dragged him towards her, her lips recapturing his as he quickly thrust himself inside her. Roslin grabbed his shoulders hard as he thrust slow and deep, the sensations he was driving through her making her almost mad as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She would fall soon, she knew that, and when she did she would be lost. It was hard to admit that no part of her despised Edmure anymore, she had been so sure she would hold a tiny bit of resentment forever.

But as he thrust so perfectly into her and she moved her hips in perfect timing with his, gasping out his name as his lips trailed down her neck, she could not find it. It had gone. It had gone the moment she had suspected being with child, it had left her completely and that was what had made her so scared. She moaned out then as she was on the brink, teetering on the point of no return, it was now or never. It was done as he thrust once more, she was lost and she opened her mouth to cry out his name but it wasn't his name that left her; "I love you!" she almost screamed and he lost himself at her words, coming to his own end and pulling her tight against him as they breathed hard against one another.

* * *

Robb rocked Torrhen in his arms as he sat and watched Elissa brushing through her long golden hair in the light of the widow. The way the sun's rays captured the strands had him mesmerised as he gazed at her, wondering if she had any idea at all how perfect she was. Torrhen gurgled slightly then and tore his attention from his wife, he smiled widely at his son and to his utmost surprise he smiled right back. "Lissy!" he called then and she turned to him

"What is it? Is he alright?" she questioned as she walked towards them.

"He smiled," Robb said wonderingly, "he smiled at me, a real, proper smile!"

"Do you have a smile for me?" Elissa asked him as she knelt at Robb's feet.

"Of course he does," Robb grinned as Torrhen's mouth broke into another wide smile. His grin widened at the look of utter delight on Elissa's face as she stared in wonder for a moment before bending to kiss Torrhen's forehead lightly.

He handed his son to Elissa after a moment of them both just staring down at him as he bestowed his toothless smile on them both. "I'm seeing the Lords," he said by way of explanation.

"Anything important?" Elissa asked him as she rocked Torrhen gently.

"Plans need to be made to travel back North," he told her.

"Will it be soon?" she questioned.

"With a bit of luck," he smiled, "I want you two where I know you'll be safe"

"We are safe enough here," she rolled her eyes.

"You will be even safer in Winterfell," he promised, kissing her lips before turning to leave.

"Robb?!" she called after him and he paused in the doorway.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will we be going back across the Twins?" she asked, her eyes on his and he hesitated.

"We won't stay there," he explained, "we will cross and leave … it's the quickest way"

"I know," she smiled at once, "I just wanted to know"

"If there was any other way …" he began.

"It's fine!" she insisted, "now go, you don't want to be late for the Lords!"

* * *

Edmure gathered his family for a light afternoon lunch later in the day having wanted to celebrate Roslin's news. She had scolded him and told him that no one must know yet but he insisted on it, telling her not to worry, that he had told everyone it was to celebrate her twenty first name day which they had missed due to the uproar surrounding Sansa. Elissa happily passed Torrhen round as they all sat in the warm autumn sunshine, all enjoying one another's company, the conversation light and of little importance.

"This was a fine idea Uncle," Robb complimented.

"Thank you your Grace, a rather late name day celebration but one nonetheless," Edmure smiled.

"It's wonderful," Roslin told him, squeezing the hand she held.

"You deserve any number of wonderful things," Edmure told her, pecking her lips lightly.

Arya made a disgusted noise and her mother and Sansa shot her a look which had her ducking under the table to disguise her laughter. The Smalljon bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the look of annoyance on his wife's face, the Gods help him if she caught him behaving improperly. He loved Sansa, but he wished she could be more of herself when they were in public instead of being the perfect Lady. He knew she had endured torment at King's Landing and had always had to be wary of what she allowed herself to do or say, he could only hope that in time she would learn to relax again. When they were alone she was the real Sansa, he just wished she'd let the others see her.

"This may be one of the last times we are all together for a while," Catelyn mused sadly.

"Yes," Edmure agreed, "have you agreed when you will leave?"

"In three days," Robb said, smiling slightly.

"I can't wait to see Winterfell again," Sansa commented happily.

"Me neither," Arya said, for once agreeing with her older sister.

"You will soon be at Last Hearth," Robb told Sansa then and her smile fell slightly.

"But we can visit Winterfell as often as you like," the Smalljon promised her and she beamed at him.

"I hope so!" Catelyn insisted.

"You're always welcome," Robb smiled.

"Do you know what state it's in?" the Blackfish piped up then.

"No doubt it will need some work," Robb sighed.

"Nothing that can't be mended I'm sure," Elissa said soothingly, taking her husband's hand.

"Exactly, the most important things are here," Catelyn agreed, handing Torrhen to his father.

"You're right," Robb smiled, cradling him against his chest.

The party stayed out in the grounds for most of the afternoon, consuming almost all the food that had been brought out and getting steadily louder and laughing more the more wine was consumed. "Damn it all! Don't tell me that's the last of it!" the Blackfish exclaimed, pouring the last drops of wine into his cup and looking around for more.

"I will go inside and have them bring us some more," Elissa said at once.

"I can go, you are a guest!" Roslin insisted.

"Ros it's fine, this is your celebration, I will go and see if I can persuade Ana to join us while I'm in there," she smiled and Roslin returned it.

"That would make it just perfect," Roslin told her honestly.

"I won't be long Brynden I promise," she addressed the Blackfish who chuckled lightly.

She turned to leave then after kissing Robb lightly on the lips as he sat with Torrhen sleeping peacefully against his chest. As she walked across the gardens she noticed a Riverrun guard coming towards her and she turned her lips up into a smile as they approached one another. He didn't step aside to walk passed her and she frowned slightly as they came steadily closer, wondering if she should move aside. Before she could make a move they had collided and she gasped in horror as she felt something pierce her stomach. She looked up at him then, her eyes wide as he stared down at her, twisting the blade before pulling it free.

Robb glanced up then as Grey Wind tore towards Elissa, a slight frown on his face as his wolf threw himself through the air, pushing the guard to the floor, a dagger flying from the man's hand. He could hear his growls from where he was sat and he was on his feet in an instant, thrusting Torrhen towards Roslin as he saw Elissa drop to her knees. The Smalljon had moved before him, he had had nothing stopping him, he was almost at her side then as Robb began his sprint.

She fell backwards into his arms and he saw at once the dark red soaking through her cream coloured dress, her breaths came sharply as he shouted for a Maester. "Robb …" she gasped out as he pressed his hand firmly against her wound. The Smalljon saw his hand soak red after a moment and he turned his head to see Robb tearing towards him, fear consuming every feature of his face. He had dropped to his side in an instant, his face a picture of disbelief as he stared down at Elissa's paling face as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Robb," she managed, "… Torrhen …"

"Lissy!" Robb said desperately, his hands coming to her face as her eyes fluttered closed, "Lissy no!" he cried out, his hands dropping to her shoulders to shake her slightly as she lay in the Smalljon's arms. She didn't move, her face whiter than snow and he roared out his grief, rising to his feet at once and turning to the man Grey Wind had pinned to the ground.

Grey Wind stepped aside at once as Robb approached, the snarls not leaving his throat as he watched his Master advance on the man who lay whimpering on the floor. "Why?!" Robb roared, smashing his fist so hard against the man's jaw that he heard it crack. "Why?! Why?! Why?!" he continued, each plea coinciding with another blow to the man's face.

"Lannister," the man choked out, spitting blood to the floor, "paying his debts"

"Bastard!" Robb screamed, kicking him hard in the ribs repeatedly as sobs rose up in his throat.

"Robb stop!" his Uncle grabbed him then, pulling him away from the bleeding man.

"No!" Robb protested, trying to pull free, "he killed my wife!"

"Robb no!" he heard his mother shout then, "she's not dead Robb!"

Edmure let go then as Robb stopped struggling against him, his nephew's knees giving way as he took in his mother's words. "Take him to the prison," Edmure nodded towards the semi-conscious man and two guards came forward at once to drag him away. He looked behind him then and saw the Maester bent over Elissa's unmoving frame, he lifted his gaze and saw Roslin stood staring, Torrhen clamped to her chest and tears streaming down her face. The Smalljon came to him then and in an instant he left Robb, letting his friend comfort him instead as he approached his wife who stood stunned as she stared down at her sister.

"We need to get her indoors now!" the Maester ordered and the Blackfish came forward at once and lifted her gently into his arms.

"Lead the way," he told the Maester who obliged at once.

"Let me go!" Robb demanded then, pulling away from the Smalljon's strong grip so he could rise to his feet.

"Robb," his mother said then, coming forward hesitantly.

"Let me go!" he repeated, his voice furious as he pushed away from her to tear off after the Blackfish and Elissa, ignoring the cries of Torrhen that were now piercing the clear skies.

Roslin barely registered Edmure taking Torrhen gently from her arms, trying to soothe the baby as he screamed relentlessly. She wanted to put her hands to her ears and block out the sound of his cries, she wanted to put her hands to her eyes and erase the image of Elissa laying bleeding on the ground. As she glanced around, her eyes wide, she saw Sansa being comforted by her husband, guards running each and every way, Edmure rocking Torrhen in a slightly desperate manner as Catelyn ran towards the keep where Elissa had been taken. How could this have happened? Why would anyone want to hurt Elissa? Especially now when she was so happy, when she was finally about to start her life in Winterfell with Robb and their son.

* * *

When Catelyn walked down the hallway towards Robb and Elissa's rooms she saw her son slumped on the floor outside, his back against the wall and his head in his hands as the Blackfish stood over him looking concerned. She could see Robb shaking with silent sobs as she approached him and her eyes went to her Uncle, wanting reassurance from him; "the Maester is working on her," he told her quietly and she nodded before dropping to her knees at Robb's side. After a moment she tentatively put her arms around him, feeling him grip her back tightly after a moment, his sobs intensifying. She wanted to say something soothing, to comfort him the way she had always been able to when he was a child, but no words came to her.

"Why did I let her go?!" Robb scolded himself after a moment.

"This isn't your fault," his mother told him firmly.

"I promised her … I promised … I would … keep her … safe," he choked out between sobs.

"Robb please … you couldn't have known what would happen," she said desperately.

"I can't … live … without her," he managed.

"You won't have to," she whispered, rocking him gently, "it will be alright," she soothed, praying that what she was saying was true.

* * *

Roslin held Ana as she cried, trying not to break down herself as she thought of what she had witnessed in the gardens. They had been having such a wonderful afternoon but she could barely remember it now, all she could remember was blood. Edmure had gone down to the prison, he had left Torrhen with Sansa and the Smalljon and they had set about finding a girl to nurse him for the time being. Elissa would hate that, Roslin knew, she had never wanted a stranger to feed her baby, but she was in no position to argue against it now and that fact had tears streaming down Roslin's face again. She rocked Ana gently in her arms and said a silent prayer to the Seven, praying that one of them would have mercy and listen.

* * *

"Tell me again!" Edmure snarled at the semi-conscious man who had once been part of his guard.

"Lannister," the man groaned out, pulling against his shackles.

"Which Lannister?!" Edmure demanded, his fists shaking as he restrained himself from lashing out.

"Tywin!" the man gasped.

"He's locked up, how did he get to you?!" he questioned.

"He promised me gold … and a knighthood," the man choked out, blood dribbling down his chin.

"For murdering the Queen in the North?" Edmure asked.

"He wanted to cripple the Young Wolf, he wanted to destroy him," the man moaned.

"Tell me exactly!" Edmure insisted.

"He said I had to kill the Frey girl … and her babe too if I could," he confessed and Edmure felt sick, "but I told him … I couldn't kill a child …"

"But you were only too happy to kill his mother!" Edmure spat.

"I needed the coin," the man began to cry, "For my family … I needed the coin …"

"That's the best excuse you have?! Tywin Lannister is in no position to give you coin!" he snapped.

"But it's true what they say," the man gasped out, "a Lannister always pays his debts."

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, I know! I am so horrible! And even more horrible for leaving it there.

I'll update tomorrow I promise.

Please let me know what you thought - try not to hate me too much!

:)


	19. Vigil

**A/N: **I'll keep this short because I know you all want to know what's happening with Lissy!

Thank you for all reviews/follows/favourites - means a lot!

:)

* * *

**Vigil**

* * *

Robb rubbed his hands against his face as he fought against sleep. He couldn't sleep, he didn't dare sleep in case she slipped away. His eyes went to her chest again then and he saw her laboured breathing as her heart continued to beat. He closed his eyes for a moment then, silently praying to the Seven and to the Old Gods to watch over her. The Maester had done all he could, by some miracle the blade had not pierced any of her organs, it was the loss of blood that had made her so weak. There had been so much blood. As he looked at her now he wanted to cry again, he had never seen her look so pale, so lifeless. He took her hand then, at least it felt warm, and held it gently for a moment before placing his lips to it; "please wake up Lissy," he whispered.

* * *

Catelyn didn't know what to do, she had had five children and not one of them had ever screamed as incessantly as Torrhen had been for the last few hours. They had all tried; her, Roslin, Sansa, even Edmure and the Blackfish had taken a turn but none of them could soothe him. He wasn't hungry and he wasn't wet, Catelyn couldn't understand why he was behaving in such a way, he had always been such a quiet baby.

"He wants Lissy," a small voice came from the door and they turned to see Ana. Of course, Catelyn nodded then, of course he wanted Elissa, he had never gone a day without his mother before and he was too young to understand why she wasn't there. All he knew in his tiny mind was that her comforting embrace and familiar scent was missing and he didn't like it. He cried for her, hoping she would hear him and come. Catelyn felt tears sting her eyes then, she couldn't take any more of this, Elissa might not be able to come to her son but Catelyn would get Torrhen the next best thing.

She left the room at once, Roslin staring desperately after her as she tried to soothe the screaming baby, Catelyn didn't look back though as she walked down the hallway. When she reached Robb and Elissa's room she steeled herself before pushing open the door, Robb looked up at once when she entered and she tried to smile. He didn't bother returning it, he wasn't even sure if he knew how to smile any more. His mother took in the dark circles under his eyes and knew at once that he had not slept, not that she could blame him; she had barely managed an hour herself.

"Robb," she said quietly, "I really need you to come to Torrhen"

"I can't leave her," he said, his voice raspy.

"He will not stop screaming, he doesn't understand where his mother is," she said desperately.

"And how do you suppose I can help?!" he asked impatiently.

"You're his father … please Robb, I don't know what else to do …" she begged him and he sighed.

"Stay with her," he told her, rising to his feet and snatching one of Torrhen's blankets off the chair.

Catelyn nodded then and watched as he began to stride towards the door. He stopped when he wrenched it open, thinking for a moment before he strode back to Elissa's dressing table and snatched up a bottle before pounding from the room. Robb could hear Torrhen's desperate cries as he walked down the hallway, he hadn't asked his mother whose rooms he was in but he didn't need to, he just followed the screams. He didn't bother knocking, he just let himself in and strode over to Roslin as she looked up at him in surprise, taking his son at once from her arms and rocking him against his chest, pulling the blanket he had brought around him.

Roslin watched in disbelief as Torrhen began to quiet as Robb lowered himself into a chair, still rocking his son gently as his screams turned to soft whimpers. "How did you do that?" she asked him.

"Lissy always wraps this around him when she feeds him," he told her.

"I thought he'd never stop," she confessed, sinking into a chair of her own.

"Here," Robb said, handing her the bottle of scent that he had brought.

"What's this for?" she questioned, a slight frown on her face.

"Lissy wears it … it might help," he said quietly and she nodded her agreement.

"How is she?" she asked after a moment.

"Still weak, she hasn't woken," he said softly, his gaze on Torrhen as his eyes fluttered closed.

Edmure walked in then and seemed surprised to see Robb sat with his wife, he didn't think he would be leaving Elissa's side any time soon. He was even more surprised that Torrhen was not crying anymore and was sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. Roslin smiled weakly at him when she noticed he had come in and he tried to return it as Robb also turned his tired eyes on him. "What has he told you?" he asked and Edmure didn't need to ask who he meant.

"Tywin got to him, promises of gold and titles," Edmure sighed heavily.

"He'll die for this," Robb promised.

"Just give the order and it will be done," Edmure promised.

"I want to do it myself," Robb said after a moment.

"Of course," Edmure replied, frowning in slight concern at his nephew.

* * *

Robb returned to Elissa after a time, part of him had not wanted to hand his soft, warm son back to Roslin, part of him had wanted to stay sat in the window with him and stare out into the distance. He had to be with his wife though, she was what he had to think about now, as much as he wanted to go down to the prison and wreak justice on those who had done this to her, he couldn't, not until he knew she would be alright. "Robb!" his mother exclaimed when he came in, "I was about to send someone to get you!"

"Why?!" he demanded, "What's happened?!"

"Her hand, I was holding it, and it was ever so slight but her fingers twitched," she told him and he was knelt by the bed in an instant, grabbing Elissa's other hand and squeezing lightly.

"Lissy it's me … it's Robb, can you hear me?" he asked her desperately, his heart pounding as he waited. After a few moments he felt her hand twitch lightly in his, one of her fingers stroking against his hand gently.

He could have cried in relief as he pressed a firm kiss to the back of her hand, she could hear him, Gods be good she could hear him. "I love you," he told her then, "do you hear me? I love you so much," he insisted, pressing another kiss to her hand as it twitched again. "I don't want you to worry about anything but getting better, Torrhen is fine, whenever you're ready to wake up … I'll be waiting for you I promise, I'm not leaving you Lissy. I will never leave you," he promised.

Catelyn left him then, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before she left the room, she wasn't sure where she wanted to go, only knowing that she could not stand staring down at Elissa's deathly pale face any longer. She had not always been so fond of Robb's wife, but she had grown to love her as a daughter and she did not even want to think of the state her son would be in if she lost her fight. Catelyn tried to concentrate on the positives, that the wound was tightly stitched and that her insides were not damaged, that she seemed able to hear voices and respond to them. She wasn't out of danger yet though, Catelyn knew that, she could still get an infection or catch a fever, and in her weakened state Catelyn had no doubt that either of them could kill her.

* * *

Edmure insisted that Roslin give Torrhen to Sansa and the Smalljon for the night, she had been up almost all of the previous night trying to soothe him and he could see the exhaustion etched across every inch of her face. She protested at first but he was firm with her, telling her that he would not risk her health or the health of their unborn child, she had relented then and allowed him to take Torrhen away. When he returned to their rooms she was sleeping soundly on the bed and he couldn't help but smile at the sight, running a hand gently through her hair before placing a light kiss to her cheek. He would leave her to rest, he had plenty of things to be getting on with, especially now Robb refused to leave Elissa's side, he had to help the Greatjon with Northern affairs.

* * *

Ana turned the handle of the door slowly, unsure what sight she would be greeted by on the other side. Robb looked up at her entrance, his lips trying to twitch into a smile, Ana did not think she had ever seen anyone look so exhausted in her life. "Can I sit with you?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course," he told her, "she would be glad you're here"

"Lady Stark said she moved her fingers," she commented after she sat down.

"Earlier," Robb confirmed, "she has not done it since"

"She looks so …" Ana tailed off, unsure what word she wanted to use, none of them seemed right.

"I know," Robb agreed heavily, "I can barely stand it"

"If you want to sleep I can watch her," she offered.

"Thank you," he really did smile, "but I couldn't … I just can't"

"I understand," she said softly and they lapsed into silence, their eyes back on Elissa.

* * *

When the Smalljon retired to bed he found Sansa sat by a cradle, her hand stroking lightly down Torrhen's cheek as he fought against sleep, his eyelids heavy. He didn't say anything until the baby's eyes finally fluttered closed and Sansa moved her hand slowly away from him and stood up. "We have company," the Smalljon commented then and she smiled.

"Roslin is exhausted after yesterday, Edmure asked if we could," she explained.

"You looked so good with him, like a mother," he smiled, taking her into his arms.

"If the Gods are good perhaps I soon will be," she said softly.

"I'd like that," he said honestly, nuzzling her neck, "are you wearing scent?" he asked.

"Roslin gave it to me, Elissa wears it … she said Robb thought it would help us if we smell more familiar to Torrhen," she told him.

"Good idea," he commented, "has Robb left their room at all?"

"Just once earlier, when Torrhen was screaming, my mother was at her wits end, I think that's the only reason he came out," she answered, her voice breaking slightly.

"It's alright," her husband soothed, running his hands up and down her back.

"Do you think she'll live?" she asked him then, meeting his eyes desperately.

"She's strong," he said firmly, "I know she doesn't look it but I saw her at the Twins … she has fight in her Sansa, believe me she is fighting."

* * *

Arya lay with her mother's arms securely wrapped around her, she could never imagine losing her mother and it made her feel sick that Torrhen might lose his. He was only a baby, if Elissa died he wouldn't be able to understand, he wouldn't be able to remember her. Robb would be distraught as well, she had heard tales of men going mad with grief and she thought that it would be likely her brother would be one of them. Then who would Torrhen have? She shuddered slightly at her dark thoughts and felt her mother tighten her hold on her.

"Try and sleep Arya, please," Catelyn said softly.

"I'm trying," she said, "I just keep seeing so many horrible things"

"You should never have witnessed what happened to Elissa," her mother said.

"I saw worse things happen in the wilds … but never to someone I liked as much as her," she replied.

"She survived the night, the Maester said that was an encouraging sign," Catelyn soothed.

"Do you think Torrhen will sleep tonight?" Arya asked, the screams had kept them all awake.

"Robb's scent idea appears to have worked," she told her.

"How will Robb cope if …?" Arya tailed off, not wanting to say the words aloud.

"I don't know," her mother confessed, "but he would have all of us to help"

"Torrhen would need him," she said after a moment.

"Yes he would," Catelyn agreed.

"What if he rejects him?" Arya said fearfully.

"I won't let him," she said fiercely, "none of us will, I won't have my Grandson lose both his parents."

* * *

Robb stood up after a while, his body was screaming for sleep but he refused to give in, Ana had lay her head down on the side of the bed and closed her eyes but he wouldn't. He couldn't. He paced up and down the room, glancing towards Elissa every few moments to make sure he could still see the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing was less laboured now and there was a slight tinge of colour in her previously drained cheeks. The Maester had come earlier in the evening to check her stitches and he had told him he was pleased with her progress. Robb had tried to take heart from that, but it was difficult to stay positive when she had still not opened her eyes. That's what he wanted more than anything, to see her eyelids flutter open and see her soft honey eyes gazing up at him.

Dawn was breaking when Ana stirred and he managed a small smile for her as she raised her head and blinked sleepily at him. "Did I miss anything?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No change," he said as the door of the room opened and he looked to it expectantly.

"I thought I'd see how she is," his mother said softly, coming into the room.

"The same," he said.

"I have just seen Sansa … would you see Torrhen today?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm not leaving her again," he said firmly.

"Let me bring him to you then," she tried.

"I don't want him seeing her like this," he said, shaking his head.

"Robb … he's your son," she said desperately.

"And Elissa's my wife, his mother! I can't leave her when she might slip away at any moment!" he snapped, tears stinging at his eyes again.

"Lissy will hate being away from him, it would comfort her knowing you're with him," Ana told him quietly after a moment and he stared at her for a long minute.

"If there is the slightest change in her …" he began.

"I will send for you at once," his mother promised and he nodded, glancing back at his wife one last time before he swept from the room.

Catelyn breathed a sigh of relief once he had gone and sat herself down opposite Ana and took Elissa's still hand in one of her own. "Thank you," she said meaningfully to Ana.

"He will go mad if he keeps on like this," Ana said softly.

"Yes," Catelyn agreed, "I have prayed and prayed that she will wake soon"

"She will," Ana said, "I know she will … she wouldn't leave Robb and Torrhen"

"I was so unsure of her at first," Catelyn confessed.

"I know," she smiled slightly, "she wrote to me about it"

"I don't want to know what she said," Catelyn smiled back.

"Nothing bad," Ana assured her, "she just wanted to find a way to get to know you"

"She was kinder than I deserved," she said sadly.

"It's not in her nature to be cruel … she didn't deserve this," Ana said, a tear escaping her eye.

"No," Catelyn agreed, looking at Elissa's still face again, "she didn't."

* * *

Sansa watched Robb as he stood in the window of her rooms, Torrhen clutched tightly to his chest as he stared out. She wondered if he was actually taking in the view or if his eyes were as blank as they looked, she wracked her mind for something to say to him but she couldn't think of any words. Nothing would make him feel better. Torrhen gurgled slightly then and she watched as Robb's attention was roused, her heart lifting slightly as she saw him place a kiss to the top of his son's head. Sansa was about to approach her brother then when there was pounding at the door, Robb snapped his head around at once as she hurried to open it. "Forgive me my Lady, but I have been sent for the King, the Queen is stirring!"

Robb was at her side in an instant; "take him!" he cried, and she took Torrhen from his arms at once and he tore off down the hallway before she could say a word. He burst through the door, seeing his mother and Ana jump at his sudden arrival, he couldn't find his voice to apologise though as he saw Elissa's brow furrowing, her head moving a tiny fraction. Robb took her hand then and squeezed it gently; "wake up," he urged her and she made a tiny sound which had him kissing the back of her hand, "that's it Lissy, please," he said desperately, his eyes fixed on her face as her lips parted slightly, her eyelids fluttering for a moment before they opened properly. The tears spilled from him then as she blinked slowly, dropping his head to her hand again and kissing it repeatedly as a sob rose up in the back of his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Catelyn asked her, standing up and placing her hand to her forehead.

"Sore," Elissa confessed, her voice raspy from lack of use.

"There is Milk of the Poppy here," she assured her and Elissa managed a small smile, pulling her hand gently free from Robb and placing it on top of his head as he sobbed uncontrollably. She ran her hand firmly through his curls, tangling her fingers in his hair as he slowly got his emotions under control, his relief indescribable as he felt her hand on his head, her soft voice hushing him, telling him that it was alright. It was, he reminded himself, it was alright; it was all alright now she was back with him. Robb managed to lift his head then, his vision blurred by tears as he saw his beautiful wife gazing at him, her honey eyes wide with concern as she let her hand run from his hair down his cheek.

"I love you," he choked, moving closer to her, letting his head rest against her neck gently.

"I love you too," she whispered back, turning her head slowly so she could press her lips to his temple.

"I will never let you down again," he promised her fiercely.

"You have never let me down Robb," she soothed him, one of her arms holding him to her.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered, lifting his head to gaze into her eyes.

"I'm never leaving you," she told him firmly and he smiled at her tone, her voice sounding so strong.

"Good," he said simply, kissing her forehead lovingly, letting his lips linger for a moment.

Elissa shifted slightly in the bed then and regretted her action at once as pain stabbed through her and she inhaled sharply, wincing in pain.

"Try not to move," Catelyn told her at once.

"You need your Milk of the Poppy Lissy," Ana added, moving to her and pouring her a small dose.

"I don't want to sleep again," she protested.

"I won't have you in pain unnecessarily," Robb growled then.

"It's only a little, just to dull the pain, it's not enough to make you sleep," Ana assured her.

"You promise?" Elissa checked, her eyes on her sister's.

"You know I have never lied to you," Ana smiled and Elissa's suspicions left her at once.

"I know," she agreed softly, taking the glass she offered, "I want Torrhen," she said after she drank it.

"I'll go," Catelyn said at once, kissing Elissa's forehead softly before walking from the room.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked then, her eyes on Robb's.

"Just a few days," he told her.

"And you have not slept at all," she said knowingly, her hand running down his cheek again.

"No," he agreed, managing another smile for her, still barely able to believe she was real.

"You can sleep now," she told him.

"Not until you do," he countered and she smiled slightly.

His mother returned with Torrhen then and he saw tears spring to Elissa's eyes at once as they fell on her son. Robb reached up and took him from Catelyn then and lay him gently against Elissa's side, her arm cradling him protectively against her as he nuzzled his head at once against her breast, gurgling happily and fisting his tiny hands in the silk of her nightdress. Elissa let her other hand come to her face then and brush away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, shifting Torrhen further up her body so his head was nestled in the crook of her neck, turning her head to the side so she could kiss his forehead. Robb let himself forget that his mother and Ana were still there then, letting himself lay down beside his wife and son and put his arms gently around both of them. Nothing would ever threaten his family again he promised himself as he pressed a kiss of his own to Elissa's soft hair.

* * *

**A/N: **Call off the wolves she's alive!

I would love your thoughts, hope you all enjoyed it! More tomorrow.

:)


	20. The Stark Debt

**A/N: **Hope you guys will be satisfied with this chapter, I know I am!

This will be the last one until Friday because I'm moving and I won't have any wifi until then (boo!)

Still, it's not a cliffhanger I promise so hopefully you can hang on!

Big thanks as always. Let me know what you think.

:)

* * *

**The Stark Debt**

* * *

When Elissa woke she was alone, Robb was no longer at her bedside and Torrhen's cradle was still missing, she wasn't strong enough to look after him by herself again yet. She missed him, his perfect baby scent as he lay nestled against her, his tiny hands gripping her fingers, his gummy smile beaming up at her. Robb brought him every day but it wasn't the same, it wouldn't be the same, not until she was fully recovered and that was likely weeks away. She wondered where Robb was as she lay there just waiting, he had always been there when she woke up for the last three days, he barely left her alone for a second and yet now he was gone. She sighed heavily, she hated being stuck on her own.

* * *

"I want him dead!" Robb snarled, slamming his fists against the tables.

"If we kill him we will bring all sorts down on us," the Greatjon protested.

"He almost killed my wife! What's to stop him trying again?!" he demanded.

"Joffrey will …" Dacey began.

"Fuck Joffrey! Fuck the lot of them! I want Tywin Lannister's head on a spike!" Robb spat.

"Robb," the Smalljon started tentatively, "just think … if Tywin can order an attempt on the Queen's life from a prison cell; imagine what Joffrey can do from the Iron Throne …"

"So you think I should do nothing?!" he said incredulously.

"No … of course I don't, but …" the Smalljon tried.

"What if it was Sansa?! Would you tell me to do nothing then?! Would you do nothing?!" Robb demanded, his fists clenching.

"I'd want to rip his fucking throat out, I want to rip his fucking throat out for what he did to the Queen … but it's not just about that, all our actions will have consequences. The Queen has survived this time … if another attempt is made she may not be so lucky," he said insistently.

"If he even thinks to try again I'll …" Robb began.

"No one will get near the Queen, she has a loyal guard," Dacey said soothingly.

"A Northern guard," the Greatjon added in a growl.

"Aye," she agreed, "a Northern guard for a Northern Queen"

"Double it," Robb said, "no one touches her again … and double the guard on my son"

"It will be done your Grace," the Greatjon promised.

"Good," he said, "if that's all you can leave me now."

They all murmured their goodbyes as they left the council room, Robb stayed where he was, his head in his hands as he sat at the table. He wanted Tywin Lannister dead so badly it almost physically hurt. The Lords were right though, if he killed him and put his head on a spike then the Lannister's would know at once and the Gods only knew what would happen then. One thing was for certain though, none of them would ever, ever touch his family again; he would die before that happened.

* * *

Catelyn walked in as Robb was brooding and sighed at the sight of him slumped over the table, she had thought he would snap out of his black mood once Elissa had awakened but it seemed to have only got worse.

"I've just been to see Elissa, I took Torrhen to her and she was asking for you," she told him.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"I said I wasn't sure, that you were likely held up with the Lords," she said.

"Go back and sit with her," he said after a moment.

"Now? But … aren't you going?" she questioned, bewildered that he didn't want to see his wife.

"I'll be up later, I have to do something first," he said, standing up from the table.

"What should I tell her?" she asked him as he moved towards the door.

"Whatever you have to, just keep her calm," he said and he was gone before she could say anymore.

* * *

Catelyn watched Elissa as she fussed over Torrhen, Ana and Roslin sat on either side of her as they too cooed down at the baby in her arms. She had been content enough to swallow Catelyn's lie about Robb having been delayed with the Lords. In truth she was worried, worried that Robb was about to do something stupid and she felt completely helpless. She had thought about going to the Greatjon, or one of the other Lords but she stopped herself – if Robb found out she'd interfered he would be furious with her, and he was already angry enough as it was. Whatever he was doing she prayed it wouldn't land them in any more trouble.

* * *

He was where Robb expected him to be, the cowardly, useless waste of skin, chained up like he had been since he'd dared pull a blade on Elissa. Robb smiled when he heard him whimper as he approached, trying to shrink back from him but being unable to as the chains held him fast. "Please," he heard the man gasp and he felt his blood boiling, how dare this man even think to beg him?

"Do you know what you've done?" Robb asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Please … your Grace … I never meant …" the man gasped out.

"To kill my wife?!" Robb snapped, making the man jump and begin snivelling.

"I needed the coin … please … you don't understand the power he has!" he began to sob.

"Do you understand the power I have?" Robb questioned.

"Please …" the man moaned.

"I'm going to make you bleed like you made her bleed," he hissed, moving closer.

"Your Grace … please … I beg you …" the man gabbled as Robb pulled out a dagger.

"Did you give my wife a chance to beg?" Robb asked, moving further closer.

"I …" the man began but his words choked off as Robb stabbed the dagger into his stomach.

Robb stood and watched as his face slowly paled, his breathing becoming jagged and choked as the blood poured from his wound. He had killed countless men but never taken any satisfaction in it, not until now as he watched the man who had tried to take Elissa away from him slowly bleed to death. When he finally took his last breath and the light left his eyes Robb finally turned away and began heading up the stone steps – one down, one to go.

* * *

The Greatjon was striding towards him with a smile spread wide across his face when he emerged from the prison. Before Robb could ask him what he was so happy about he was shouting it across the courtyard and Robb couldn't believe his ears.

"Joffrey's dead! Your Grace! Joffrey's dead!" he bellowed.

"Are you serious?!" Robb roared, almost running to close the gap between them.

"Aye lad," he said with a laugh, thrusting a letter in his hands.

"Gods be good," Robb whispered as he hurriedly read through it.

"You know what this means?" the Greatjon asked, a glint in his eye.

"Aye," Robb nodded, taking a deep breath, "Tywin Lannister dies tomorrow."

* * *

Elissa watched Robb as he paced the room, rocking Torrhen to sleep in his arms. He seemed normal, he was acting as he usually did when he was with her and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. When he had come up he had apologised to her for taking so long and had told her the news of Joffrey and that it meant Tywin could be sentenced to death. He was holding something back though she was sure of it and she determined to find out what it was just as soon as he had put Torrhen to bed.

"Come and lay down with me," she said softly once he had lain Torrhen in his crib.

"You know I can't stay and sleep, I might hurt you," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just for a moment, please Robb, I want your arms around me," she encouraged him and he sighed.

"Fine … just for a moment though, then I will take Torrhen and leave you to rest," he told her.

"I'm sick of resting," she grumbled and he chuckled slightly as he carefully lay himself next to her and wound his arms lightly around her as she moved carefully closer to him.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" she asked after a while of listening to his heart.

"What 'what' is?" he questioned, stroking a hand through her hair.

"I know my husband, and I know when something's bothering him," she said softly.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked with a sigh.

"No I'm not," she agreed and he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I killed him," he whispered after a moment.

"Who?" she asked.

"The man Tywin paid to do this to you," he said and it was her turn to sigh.

"And it's bothering you?" she questioned.

"I killed him out of vengeance, in cold blood … no trial … nothing," he explained.

"That man who shot you at the Twins … I murdered him," she said quietly.

"You should never have had to do that," he whispered, kissing her hair again.

"I have such nightmares of that night … but not of him, he deserved what happened to him, I don't regret killing him, and I never will," she said firmly.

"I wish I could take all your nightmares away," he said sadly.

"My greatest fear is losing you," she said, pulling away to look at him, "promise me that won't ever happen"

"I promise you," he said, kissing her lips softly for a moment.

Robb stayed longer than he had anticipated, not leaving Elissa until she fell asleep in his arms. He glanced over at her as he gently eased Torrhen out of his crib and into his arms, rocking him gently as he whimpered slightly in his sleep. She looked to be sleeping peacefully and he hoped the nightmares wouldn't come for her, she didn't deserve to be plagued by such horrors. He had been reassured beyond belief at her words, her reasons for killing the man at the Twins were the same as his had been earlier in the prison. She had wanted to hurt the man who had hurt him, just as he had wanted to hurt the man that had hurt her. They would kill for one another he realised with a jolt, they had killed for one another, and in his mind he knew that if the situation ever arose they would do it again.

* * *

"Will you do it yourself?" Catelyn asked Robb as they ate breakfast together.

"Of course I will," he said, taking another bite, feeling his mother's eyes on him.

"Does Elissa know about the other?" she questioned.

"I told her last night," he sighed, his mother had been less than impressed with his actions.

"What did she have to say about it?" she asked, buttering a slice of toast.

"She understood," he said, refusing to elaborate more.

"Robb I understand," Catelyn stressed, "I'm just worried about the manner you did it"

"It seemed fitting," he said simply.

"No doubt … I just don't want this to become a habit," she said concernedly.

"I did what I did for Lissy," he snapped, "I'm hoping her being stabbed won't become a habit"

"I didn't mean that," Catelyn said calmly.

"I know you didn't," Robb sighed, "I'm sorry … I'm not that man mother … not really"

"I know you're not," she smiled, "you're too much like your father."

* * *

Ana and Roslin sat with Elissa while the final preparations for Tywin's execution were being made. Ana hadn't wanted to go and watch and Edmure had persuaded Roslin that in her condition she should stay away and so they had found one another and gone to sit with Elissa. She was distracted as they tried to catch her up into conversation, she barely held onto the thread of the topic for more than a few moments.

"It will all be over soon Lissy," Ana said quietly.

"Yes," Roslin agreed, managing a small smile.

"I know … I just won't be able to relax until the bells toll," Elissa confessed.

"They will toll soon enough," Ana said.

"Deservedly," Roslin added and Elissa squeezed her hand lightly.

"Thank you, both of you, for coming and sitting with me," Elissa smiled.

"It was our pleasure," Roslin smiled.

"Where else would we be?" Ana asked with a small smile.

There was a scratch on the door then and Elissa turned her head, she knew at once that it was Grey Wind without the soft whines that followed. Roslin got up then and opened to door to let the wolf in, he bounded right passed her and hopped up onto the bed next to Elissa where she had been sat before.

"Charming," she commented as Elissa stroked him lovingly.

"There's room here," Ana said, shifting slightly so Roslin had a spot of bed.

"Thank you," she smiled as she settled herself down again.

"Did Robb send you?" Elissa asked the wolf then and he whined again, nudging her hand with his head.

"I'm glad Edmure doesn't have one of those," Roslin said.

"Why not, he's gorgeous," Ana commented, "and so very loyal"

"He is beautiful," Elissa agreed, stroking him again.

"Terrifying more like," Roslin said and the other two giggled.

"He'd never hurt you, would you Grey Wind?" she cooed at the wolf who yapped once as though in agreement, making all three of them laugh this time.

* * *

There was a light drizzle coming down from the iron grey skies when Tywin Lannister was brought up from the prison, chains still shackled around his wrists and ankles. He glared at Robb and Edmure as they stood side by side in front of the block and they stared impassively back at him, refusing to let him goad them into a reaction.

"Are you sure you've thought this through Stark?" Tywin asked mockingly.

"Your family are finished, with you gone they can't touch us and you know it," Robb said.

Tywin said nothing but his face paled and Robb knew he had hit a nerve, the Lannister's were barely holding on to the kingdoms as it was. With Tywin gone his hold over the Westerlands would be gone too and Robb still held Casterly Rock, Cersei and her new puppet wouldn't have a hope in the Seven Hells of destroying the North now.

"Any last words?" Robb asked him.

Tywin stared at him but said nothing. After a moment Robb nodded to his guards and they pushed him down onto the block.

"I, Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North hereby sentence you to die, may the Gods have mercy on your soul," he stated then before lifting the great sword above his head and swinging it down to end the life of the most powerful man in the seven kingdoms.

He took a moment to take in the sight of Tywin's lifeless body as blood pulsed from his severed neck, part of him couldn't believe that it was real, that he was finally dead. News would be sent to King's Landing at once, Robb was done treating and asking, this time he was telling. He would tell them that he was King in the North, he would tell them he would keep Casterly Rock and Harrenhal and he would tell them that if they ever dared challenge him it would be the last thing they ever did.

Lannister's may always pay their debts, but it was the Stark's who had just settled the account.

"Get rid of him," Robb snarled then.

"Shall we send his body to King's Landing?" Edmure asked.

"We'll send his body when they send my father's," Robb replied and his Uncle nodded.

"They're all but finished now lad, do we keep on south?" the Greatjon asked.

"No," Robb said firmly, "I never wanted the Iron Throne, I wanted my sisters back and I wanted the North – I have both of those things"

"They'll not be happy with you taking one of the Seven Kingdoms," Edmure said worriedly.

"If they even think to cross the border I'll destroy them," Robb promised.

"Aye, you know your banners are always with you," the Greatjon said.

"Aye, I know that," Robb smiled.

* * *

Elissa let out a deep sigh of relief as the bells began to toll, it was over now and she allowed herself a smile as she clutched a sleeping Torrhen closer to her chest. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the Seven that it would end now, that she could go North with Robb and Torrhen and the rest of the family and have a happy life. That's all she wanted, that's all she had ever wanted, a happy and peaceful life where she could stop being constantly on edge, where Robb could relax and not have to worry about fighting a damn war any more.

Ana and Roslin left her then and she thanked them for staying with her until the end. Grey Wind remained behind, still curled softly up against her side, his great brown eyes fixed on her as she tightened her grip on her baby. She would never have his life threatened again, if she had anything to be grateful for it was that the man Tywin had managed to bribe had been too cowardly to try and harm Torrhen. If anything had happened to him she wouldn't have known what to do with herself, he was part of her, part of Robb. She would die for her son. She would die a thousand times to protect him, she would never, ever, let anything or anyone touch him.

* * *

**A/N: **He's dead - yay!

A bit of a darker Robb there for a while, hope you didn't think it was too OOC, I definitely think he'd be capable of killing in cold blood if someone hurt his wife.

Anyway, there will be more on Friday guys - sorry it won't be sooner!

Also, if you're interested, I've posted up a few chapters of a Theon/OC (Robb/Jeyne) story that I've been working on. It's called 'The Kraken's Undoing' so if you fancy it just head on over and read it.

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Until next time!

:)


	21. Recovery

**A/N: **It feels like an age but I am back online!

Here's the latest chapter.

Thank you all so much for being patient with me, enjoy it and let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Recovery**

* * *

Elissa's stitches itched incessantly, it had woken her in the small hours and she had wriggled and wriggled in bed but it was no use. She knew she couldn't scratch them, the Maester was pleased with how she was healing and had told her that they could soon be removed and she refused to do anything to put back her recovery. Being stuck in bed was driving her mad, and even worse she was stuck in it alone. Robb was sleeping in other rooms, neither of them had wanted it but his hands wandered in his sleep and he was worried about hurting her accidently.

He would be with her almost all day, he only ever left if there was something important to attend to; she missed him at night though. She missed the familiar presence of his warm body next to hers, the feeling of his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Dawn was breaking as she shifted uncomfortably in bed again, she had to do something different today, if she didn't she would go utterly mad and tear the stitches out herself.

It wasn't long after dawn when there was a soft knock on her door, she called for her visitor to come in and the Blackfish popped his head around the door with a smile. "I wasn't sure you'd be awake," he commented and she managed a smile for him.

"Is it your turn to entertain me today?" she asked him as he entered the room.

"Something like that," he chuckled, "how are you?"

"Bored," she said simply, "itchy," she added and he smiled at her.

"Stitches are a bitch my Queen, if you pardon my language," he said.

"I cannot disagree," she smiled widely.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked after a moment and she pondered his question for a time.

"Can you help me up?" she finally said.

"Up where?" he questioned, the last thing he needed was to have her hurt, Robb would kill him.

"Just to the window … please Brynden," she implored him and he sighed.

"Can't say no to my Queen now can I?" he huffed and she grinned as he came to help her up.

She moved slowly, it was strange being upright, having her feet back on the floor. Her steps were rather shaky and she clung to the Blackfish as he supported her slowly towards the window where she could sit down. "Any pain?" the Blackfish asked once he had lowered her into the chair.

"No," she promised truthfully, "could you hand me my robe?" she asked him and he moved to where she had pointed and obliged her at once. He helped her to her feet again and aided her as she pulled it about her, tying it loosely around her waist so she didn't aggravate her wound. When she was settled again he sat down opposite her, scanning her face for any hint of discomfort but he could see none. He was satisfied with that but no doubt Robb would be furious with him for allowing her to get out of bed, he couldn't have refused her though, the poor girl had been confined to one space for far too long.

Sure enough, a dark look crossed Robb's features when he entered the room a while later to find his wife no longer in bed. She must have seen it too because she spoke up before the Blackfish had even found words to explain. "I'm fine," she said firmly, "please don't make a fuss Robb, I am just so bored and Brynden only helped me because I made him"

"Are you in any pain?" Robb demanded, coming towards her.

"No," she shook her head, "I promise you I'm fine"

"Good," he said, kneeling at her side and pecking her lips gently.

"I will take my leave now," the Blackfish smiled and Elissa beamed back at him.

"Thank you for coming to see me," she said meaningfully.

"You're welcome," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder lightly before leaving her and Robb alone.

Once he was gone Robb took the chair he had left and gazed intently at his wife for a few moments, searching for any sign of discomfort but her face remained smooth and relaxed. "I wasn't lying," she said in an amused tone, well aware of him watching her.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and she smiled at him.

"How many times have I promised you?" she questioned, "you know I'm not going to do anything to risk not getting better … I want to be back to normal again more than anything"

"I know," he nodded, taking one of her hands, "I am sorry"

"Don't apologise," she said soothingly, "I know you're just worried, but I'm getting stronger everyday"

"I know you are," he smiled and she squeezed his hand affectionately.

* * *

It was another few days before the Maester was fully happy and told her that he would remove the stitches in her stomach. She held her breath as he worked, trying to avoid Robb's gaze as he stood in the window with his arms crossed, looking over at her in concern. It was an uncomfortable feeling but compared to the feel of the blade, or the feeling of Torrhen coming from her body it was nothing. "All done my Queen," the Maester finally said and she looked down and saw the raw pink of the healing scar. It was an ugly thing and she pulled her nightdress back down over it before Robb could see. "Thank you," she said to the Maester and he smiled at her.

"If it irritates you there is ointment here," he told her, placing a jar on her bedside table.

"Will she be alright?" Robb asked concernedly then.

"The Queen will be able to return to normal now," the Maester assured him and Elissa could have screamed in happiness.

The Maester took his leave then and Elissa turned her beaming face to Robb, carefully pulling herself up so she was knelt on the bed and outstretching her arms to him. He let himself be pulled into her embrace, breathing her in as he let his head rest against her shoulder, her lips kissing across the top of his head. "I love you," he murmured after a time.

"And I love you," she replied in an instant and he grinned, lifting his head so he could capture her lips. When he pulled away she smiled widely at him and ran a hand softly down his cheek, meeting his eyes as she thought of exactly what she wanted to say to him. "You heard the Maester," she said softly, "I can return to normal … I don't want you fussing over me, if I am in any pain I will tell you I promise, but I just want to move on from this," she finished.

"I will do whatever you want," he promised, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Then I want you and Torrhen back in here where you belong," she said and he kissed her again.

* * *

Returning to normal was not as easy as Elissa wanted it to be, she got along fine during the day and had no problems with any pain. It was at night, when Robb would climb into bed with her and wrap his arms around her, she would feel herself tense if his hand brushed her scar through the silk of her nightdress, he had not made a move to bed her yet but she knew he would not wait forever. The thought of him seeing her naked body made her want to cry, she had never felt this uncomfortable with her body, not even on their wedding night when she'd been terrified. She didn't want Robb to see the ugly scar, she had taken to dressing behind the screen so he would not catch a glimpse of it. He would make his move soon she knew that, she could see the glimmer of lust staring to shine in his eyes, burning brighter every day.

* * *

Elissa wasn't wrong, he insisted one night the next week that they retire to bed early, she didn't refuse, knowing what he wanted from the look in his eyes. He had gone longer than she had thought he would but when they entered their room she moved straight to the screen to change into her nightdress. Robb was in a state of undress when she came back and she averted her eyes, instead climbing into bed and pulling the covers up around her. He climbed in next to her, his heart pounding furiously as he rolled her gently onto her back, his lips kissing hers softly before trailing down her jawline and towards her neck. His hand found the hem of her nightdress and he pulled it up her thighs, letting his hands wander her bare skin, his action making her sigh softly despite herself. She still wanted him, but she was terrified he would be repulsed by the scar that marked her previously unblemished skin.

Robb took heart from her reaction, wandering his hand higher up on her thigh, the other going to pull away the ties of her nightdress. She froze when he made to pull it down her body and he noticed her sudden tension at once, lifting his head to meet her wide eyed gaze at once. "Please don't," she whispered, her hand coming to his, stopping him from baring her.

"What is it?" he asked her in concern, moving his hand instead to stroke down her cheek.

"I don't want you to see it … the scar," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"Lissy …" he breathed, "you are beautiful"

"But it is ugly," she insisted, "please Robb, just take me as I am, I won't deny you"

"I won't force myself on you!" he exclaimed, aghast at her words.

"I know," she said quickly, "I didn't mean that! I just meant …" she tailed off as he took his hands from her, his eyes hurt and uncertain.

Tears stung her eyes as he moved his body away from her, a tear escaping her as he climbed out of bed and walked to the window. She sat up then and looked to him desperately, her hands shaking as she re-tied her nightdress. "Please come back to bed Robb," she whispered.

"And make you feel more uncomfortable?" he said lowly.

"Robb please … look at me," she implored him and he turned around.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want, I don't want to bed you when you're so unwilling, I never want us to go back to that night," he told her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I know," she said, dropping her gaze and wiping the few tears away.

"I want you to bed me willingly, not lay there and suffer me," he said and she heard the bitterness.

"I do bed you willingly!" she protested, "after the wedding night I never once thought of you as duty!"

"And now?" he asked, slowly walking back to her.

"And now I feel uncomfortable, it's not you Robb it's me … please, I do want you to share my bed, I do want us to be as we were but I can't let you see!" she explained desperately.

"Get up," he said gently and she stared at him for a moment before moving.

He watched her as she climbed out of bed, he had to make her see how much he still wanted her, he had to stop her making herself feel so ashamed. Her steps shook slightly as she walked towards him, her body trembling and it pulled his mind right back to their wedding night and he felt so ashamed of himself as he always did when he thought of it. He had hurt her that night, he had taken her when she was frightened and unsure and he would regret it forever. It shamed him to think of it, knowing that he should have done so much more, but she had been so scared he had thought it best to get it over with quickly. He knew that for that night she was duty to him as much as he had been duty for her and he never wanted it to be like that again.

Robb took her hand when she reached him. "Trust me," he implored her and she managed to nod and he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a firm kiss to the back of it. He guided her hand to his shoulder then, letting her fingers brush where the arrow had hit him at the Twins. "What do you think of it?" he asked her, running his hand lightly up and down her forearm as her fingers traced his scar lightly.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "I have never thought of it"

"Does it repulse you?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed, taking a step closer, "not at all!"

"Do you truly think I could ever be repulsed by you?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"I hate it," she confessed, her own hand fluttering along her stomach.

"Then let me love it for both of us," he insisted. She said nothing, merely keeping her eyes on his and concentrating on steadying her breathing. He was unsure what to make of her silence but after a time he moved his hand again to the ties of her nightdress, pausing when his fingers brushed them, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her heart sped up but she didn't know how to tell him to stop, she didn't know if she wanted to, what if he never wanted to touch her again once he saw it? "Just say the word and I will stop," he told her and she managed to nod her head, her eyes closing as she felt his hands unthread the ties, wandering up to her shoulders to slide her nightdress down her arms. She felt the cool air hit her as her breasts became exposed and she took a sharp breath, biting down on her lip gently as she fought the urge to scream. Robb let the material drop then and she stood bare in front of him, he couldn't help but stare, he had not seen her like this in so long. Her body had changed slightly since she'd had Torrhen, her breasts slightly fuller and her hips more curved. She was utterly, breathtakingly beautiful and if she let him he would run his hands over every inch of her and make love to her all night.

The scar on her stomach was a perfect line of pink, he knew it would fade to white eventually as the one on his shoulder had. It was not ugly as she had told him, nothing about her could ever be ugly. He looked at her then and saw she still had her eyes closed. In an instant he slid the rest of his clothing away from him before slowly reaching out to brush his thumb gently down her mark. She inhaled sharply then and managed to open her eyes, to her surprise finding him kneeling down before her. He looked up at her then and smiled; "beautiful," he breathed before placing a kiss to her stomach, "you are so very beautiful," he continued, kissing his way back up her body, letting his hands roam her bare skin, making desire melt her.

Robb trailed kisses along her neck and towards her ear and she let her own hands touch him then, running them over the familiar hard muscles of his chest and back. "Can I have you?" he breathed in her ear and her knees almost gave way.

"Yes," she almost moaned, the familiar ache between her thighs almost killing her. At her consent he steered her gently back towards the bed, watching her as she lowered herself down onto it, kneeling above her as she moved to the middle, her eyes not leaving his. He had never wanted her more than he did at that moment, as she gazed up at him, no trace of apprehension or vulnerability in her eyes anymore. "I love you," he told her, running his hands up her bare thighs and gently pulling them apart so he could nestle between them. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on," he said meaningfully, letting his lips kiss across her breasts and up to her lips, his body twitching to be inside her.

Elissa ran her hands up and down his back lightly, causing him to arch towards her, making her gasp as his hardness teased at her, she wanted him inside her now; she needed it. She ground her hips slowly against him then and he groaned lowly against her mouth and she used the opportunity to dart her tongue into his mouth to deepen their kiss. He encouraged her legs to come up and around his waist then, shifting his body so he could push slowly into her. She let out a small whimper as he filled her completely and he pulled away from her lips so he could gaze into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked her breathlessly, worried he had gone too quickly.

"Yes," she gasped as she rolled her hips, a groan leaving his own lips at how perfect she felt.

Robb thrust slowly and she moaned softly, letting her hands tangle in his hair, tugging his curls softly as his own hands wandered everywhere, touching every inch of her bare skin he could find. He kept his movements slow, he made love to her as gently as he always had when she had been with child, not wanting to risk hurting her in any way. She rocked her hips in time with his and their perfect motion had them both climbing towards the highest heights, Robb wanting more than ever for them to fall together. When her breaths came as cries he knew she was ready and he steeled himself as he felt her start to come undone. She moaned out his name as she reached her peak and he let himself go, burying himself deep inside her and savouring the sound of her voice telling him over and over that she loved him as he reached his own end.

He pulled her against his chest after a while, cradling her gently and letting his lips trail across her hairline, she snuggled herself down into the crook of his neck and he smiled to himself as he felt her warm breath tickling him. It had been too long since their bodies had been entwined like this, their skin pressed together, warming one another as they slipped into sleep. Robb wanted more than anything for the night to last forever, to lay with her like this in such a state of bliss forever, his beautiful wife drifting off to sleep in his arms. He felt like the luckiest man in the world, he couldn't believe the hell was behind them, that he could finally allow himself to smile again. They would leave for Winterfell at the end of the week, he wanted to go home; he wanted to be safe.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter is our last one in Riverrun so you know what that means!

Anyone, hope you liked this one, drop me a review pretty please and give me your thoughts.

More tomorrow.

:)


	22. Choices and Regrets

**A/N: **New chapter and our last one in Riverrun which means we won't be seeing much of Edmure and Roslin for a while.

They will be back though so don't worry - I still have lots planned for them!

Hope you enjoy this one.

Thoughts would be lovely!

:)

* * *

**Choices and Regrets**

* * *

Ana sat out in the sun, it was growing weaker everyday but at least it still shone, she wondered if it was still shining in the North. Elissa was leaving in the morning and Ana had still not decided whether or not she wanted to go with her or stay here at Riverrun. She knew whichever choice she made one of her sisters would end up offended or hurt and she knew they would try and hide their disappointment from her which would inevitably make her feel worse. She sighed, she was settled here at Riverrun, she almost felt safe, safe enough at least to be able to walk out in the gardens on her own.

Would she feel this safe in the North? She didn't know. Winterfell would no doubt need to have repair work done, Elissa would be so busy with that and with Torrhen she probably wouldn't have time to miss her if she stayed behind. Roslin had less family with her, all the Starks were going to Winterfell and if Ana went with them Roslin would be alone. She had Edmure but he was a Lord and he was busy, the time he had for her scarce, if Ana stayed she would be able to keep her company. Elissa would be upset she knew that, but it made sense for her to stay, she would tell them when she went back inside. For now though, she just wanted peace for a few moments longer.

* * *

Elissa was packing, she was almost done and it was a good thing too as Torrhen was waking up from his nap and would no doubt be insisting on a feed soon enough. She gathered up a few more things from her dressing table and dropped them down into her trunk, seeing Torrhen's bright eyes following her as she moved across the room. "Not long now my Prince I promise you," she said as he let out a whimper. She hurried to snatch up her books and place the jewellery she wouldn't be wearing into the carved wooden box Roslin and Edmure had got her as a parting gift just before Torrhen really started to cry. "It's okay baby, it's okay I'm here," she soothed him, scooping him up into her arms and unlacing her dress with one hand as he nudged his head against her breast desperately.

"There now," she said softly as he latched onto her, rocking him slightly to calm him. She let her fingers gently brush away the few tears that had rolled down his cheeks and lowered herself into the seat by the window, letting her son absorb all of her attention for a few precious moments. They would be leaving tomorrow, Robb was desperate to be back at Winterfell, to be reunited with his brothers and Elissa was looking forward to finally seeing the country she was Queen of, and to Torrhen being taken to his true home where he would grow up. It seemed almost impossible that they had finally got to this point and she silently thanked the Gods for it.

Robb came up to see if Elissa needed any help and found her sat nursing Torrhen, he closed the door quietly and crossed to sit with her. She smiled at him when he sat down before turning her attention back to her feeding baby. "I came to see if you needed help," Robb said after a moment.

"I just need to collect a few more things," she said, not looking away from Torrhen.

"How is he?" he asked softly.

"Hungry," she smiled, "excited about going home," she added and Robb smiled.

"And you?" he questioned, watching her reaction carefully.

"Once we're passed the Twins I think I can look forward," she said quietly.

"We'll ride right across, we won't stop in sight of it I promise," he told her.

"Thank you," she said, "when I think of it I only remember bad memories now"

"Was it all bad?" he asked.

"Not growing up I suppose, it has just been since …" she tailed off.

"Since you married me?" he supplied and he saw her smile slightly.

"I suppose," she said quietly.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't?" he asked her and she lifted her head to look at him.

"No," she said simply.

"Even after everything that's happened, all the bad things?" he pressed.

"Are you forgetting all the good things?" she asked, her eyes flickering to Torrhen.

"No," he said, "but …"

"Do you remember what you said to me the night news came that Renly was dead?" she cut him off.

"I'm sure I said a lot of things to you," he smiled.

"You told me you didn't regret me, that you wouldn't be without me," she told him.

"Still true," he said and her own lips turned up.

"That's how I feel about you. You're my husband, things haven't always been easy for us, and no doubt we have many more difficult days ahead. But I love you, even when things were at their worst I never once wished I wasn't your wife," she promised and he nodded, unsure of what to say he just took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

Roslin's pregnancy was starting to show, she ran her hands lightly across the tiny bump that protruded low on her abdomen. She had felt the baby stir a few days before but she had still not let Edmure tell anyone, she didn't want to say anything until Ana made her decision. The last thing she wanted was for Ana to think she had to stay at Riverrun, she wanted her to make her own choice, she and Elissa had both agreed on that. Roslin hoped Ana would stay but she knew that she had always been closer to Elissa, they had been forced together because of the shared fate of their mothers and had grown up the closest of any of the sisters.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Edmure asked then as he came into the room.

"Nothing much," she said with a smile, her hands stroking her small bump again.

"Nothing hmm?" he said knowingly, kneeling down and placing his own hand on her stomach.

"Ana a little," she confessed and he smiled.

"I thought so," he said, rubbing her stomach gently, "how are you feeling?"

"Well," she assured him, he had been worried about her sickness in the mornings.

"Good," he said, kissing her bump before standing up and taking a chair beside her.

"Are they ready?" she asked him then.

"Yes, almost I think," he smiled, "it will be quiet without them"

"Yes," she agreed absently and he watched her in concern for a moment.

"You've got me," he said quietly, "if Ana goes too … you will always have me"

"I know," she nodded, managing a small smile for him.

"I know that might not be enough," he said sadly and she snapped her eyes to his.

"Why would you think that?!" she demanded.

"Come on Ros, you've not always been this happy," he said, shaking his head.

"But I am happy," she insisted, "I'm happy with you …"

"I thought we were cursed," he confessed.

"Cursed?" she repeated questioningly.

"After what happened at the wedding, not the best start to a marriage," he sighed.

"No," she agreed, "it wasn't the best start … but look where we are now"

"Do you really love me?" he asked.

"Yes," she promised, meeting his eyes, "yes, I really love you"

"Thank the Gods for you Roslin Tully," he said meaningfully, leaning forwards to kiss her.

* * *

Catelyn had just finished packing the rest of her things, she couldn't believe she was finally going home, part of her thought it would never happen, but now they were a day away. Riverrun had been where she grew up, but being at Winterfell with Ned and their children was her true home and she could not wait to get back there. Robb had promised he would send men ahead to escort Bran and Rickon back down from the Wall so they would all be together again soon. Her heart ached for her youngest boys, she missed them so much she could barely stand it; she had already promised herself that she would never be parted so long from any of her children again.

She would always have Robb with her, and Elissa and Torrhen and any other children they would have, and she would always have Bran, he could never leave Winterfell. Sansa would be going to Last Hearth but at least she would be close and still in the North, Arya and Rickon would stay with her until it came time for them to marry, even then they may still be able to stay in Winterfell. One thing was for certain, she would never ever in a million winters let any of her children venture down south again. It was too dangerous and she refused to let them ever risk their lives again, every one of them had had too many near misses.

"Come in," Catelyn called when someone knocked softly on the door.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you mother," Sansa said and Catelyn frowned, something was wrong.

"Come here, tell me what's wrong," she said gently.

"There's nothing wrong," Sansa said, shaking her head as she sat down.

"You can't lie to me Sansa, none of my children can," Catelyn smiled.

"I don't think I'm enough for Jon," she said quietly after a moment.

"Whatever do you mean?" Catelyn asked her with a frown.

"I saw him … he was too close to her, and I have heard rumours," Sansa said, her voice hitching.

"You think he is bedding others?" she questioned.

"I don't know," Sansa looked at her then, her eyes full of tears, "but I'm so scared he is"

"He's devoted to you," Catelyn told her firmly.

"Father was devoted to you," she replied sadly and Catelyn had no retort, she simply wrapped her arms around her daughter and let her cry.

* * *

Roslin and Elissa sat watching as Ana paced up and down in front of them, wringing her hands as she tried to find the right words to tell them. Elissa looked sideways at Roslin and saw her hands clasped over her stomach, she smiled slightly, she knew her sister was pregnant, she had suspected it weeks ago and had been certain of it for a while. She was surprised no one else had noticed and she wondered vaguely why Roslin hadn't told anyone, it was clear from the size of her belly that the child would have stirred by now.

"I've decided," Ana finally said, stopping dead in her pacing and looking at them.

"And?" Roslin asked, sure that she was going to go North.

"I'm staying," she said in a small voice and Roslin felt her eyes widen and glanced at Elissa.

"If that's what you want," Elissa said with a smile, not wanting to show her disappointment.

"I'm sorry Lissy," she said.

"No," Elissa shook her head, "no it's your choice, I don't want you to feel forced into anything ever again do you understand me?"

"Thank you," Ana said and Elissa stood up at once and crossed to embrace her.

"You know you can always visit us," Roslin said.

"Yes," Elissa agreed, "and you can come to Winterfell once it's all fixed up"

"Hopefully that won't be long," Roslin smiled.

"I hope so," she agreed, pulling away from Ana, wondering how she could leave the room without appearing rude.

* * *

Robb didn't ask her why she was crying, he merely pulled her into his arms as soon as she walked into their rooms and held her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear and stroking a hand gently through her hair. When she pulled away her tears had stopped and he kissed her forehead before leaning his own down against hers; "better?" he asked.

"Sorry," she whispered, managing to smile for him.

"Don't be," he assured, "I take in Ana is staying"

"Yes," she confirmed and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"She can visit, they all can," he promised.

"I know," she nodded, "it was selfish of me to want her to come, she's happy here"

"You don't think she would have been happy at Winterfell?" he questioned.

"I don't know, maybe in time," she smiled sadly.

"I want you to be happy at Winterfell," he said meaningfully and she pulled away to meet his eyes.

"So long as I'm with you I'm happy, it doesn't matter where we are," she told him and he kissed her so forcefully that she barely remembered how to breathe.

* * *

The Smalljon crept into their rooms, glancing towards the bed and seeing that Sansa was sleeping peacefully. He breathed a sigh of relief as he began getting ready for bed, he had done something foolish, the sooner they were away from Riverrun the better. It had just been a kiss, a stupid kiss. He had been drunk and she had flattered him. He couldn't even remember her name now but he had heard the gossip and it painted it as more than a kiss. He glanced at Sansa again then and felt even worse, if she knew it would break her heart and he couldn't bear to ever hurt her. Damn his stupid ego, he had let that woman stroke it and he had let himself go for a stupid, reckless moment and forgotten his vows and promises.

If they could just get safely away from Riverrun he could breathe easy again, he would never touch another woman, never look at another woman. It was Sansa, it was his beautiful Sansa that he loved with everything he had and he would do anything for her. They had to go before the whispers reached her, unless they already had. Panic filled him then as he stared at her sleeping face. Could she know? Would she say anything if she did? His heart sank, of course she wouldn't say anything because she was the perfect wife. She would sit and say nothing and not complain no matter how many times he wronged her because she had been taught her duty well.

He wished she was the kind of wife to stand up and call him up on all his faults, the kind who would punish him for his wrongdoings. There was no doubt in his mind that Lady Tully would castrate her husband if he ever dared stray from her bed. The Queen was a gentler sort but he knew damn well that Robb would be in all kinds of trouble if he ever dared betray her. But not Sansa, no, Sansa was meek and proper, whatever fire that was in her had been well and truly snuffed out when she went down south. He saw glimpses of it when they were alone, but he knew it would never burn bright enough for her to ever turn her anger on him and that made him sadder than he could imagine.

It was stupid, but he almost wanted her to know. He almost wanted her to know what he'd done, to goad her into a reaction, to light that fire, to hear her shout and scream at him and tell him what an awful husband he was. But she wouldn't, even if she did know she would say nothing, she would suffer it in silence and it would be yet another burden for her. That made him feel even more guilty, he didn't know everything that had happened to her at King's Landing but she had told him enough. There were certain things she refused to speak of, certain things would make her clam up and shake. Part of him wanted to know what had happened so he could destroy those responsible. The other part never wanted to know what horrors she'd suffered. He climbed into bed next to her then and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair and trying to close his guilty eyes.

* * *

Elissa rocked Torrhen gently as she walked carefully down the steps of Riverrun with Robb at her side, she couldn't believe the day had finally come. In three weeks she would step down from her carriage and finally set her eyes on Winterfell, the place Robb had been telling her about for so long. She smiled up at him when they reached the carriage and he returned it before they turned to face the group that had come to say farewell to them. Without a word she passed Torrhen to Robb and walked forward to embrace Ana tightly.

"Be happy," she whispered in her ear, "do whatever it is that makes you happy and never do anything you don't want to"

"I love you Lissy," Ana said and she tightened her hold for a moment longer before they broke apart.

She moved to Roslin next and embraced her slightly more gently, she had grown closer to her than she had ever thought possible. "Look after yourself … and the little one," she added.

"How did you know?" Roslin breathed.

"I know the signs well enough," she whispered back, "I'm so pleased for you"

"Thank you," Roslin said meaningfully, "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too," Elissa smiled when she pulled away and moved to Edmure.

They only embraced briefly but he kept a tight hand on her shoulder when she pulled away. "Be careful in the North," he said with a smile.

"You know me I always am," she said jokingly and he laughed.

"We'll all visit soon enough," he promised and she nodded, managing another smile for him before she turned back to Robb and Torrhen.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready," she nodded, taking Torrhen back from him and letting him help her into the carriage. When the door snapped shut behind her she looked up into the smiling faces of Catelyn and Arya and couldn't help but smile back at them. This was it. They were going home.

* * *

**A/N: **Told you I'd be causing trouble for Sansa and the Smalljon didn't I?!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also, to add on to what I said at the start - we will be seeing Ana again too, she has a lot more to give to this story!

Thoughts?

More tomorrow!

:)


	23. Journeys End

**A/N: **We're finally seeing Winterfell.

And we're finally seeing Jon and the boys!

Hope you like it and please leave a review and give me your thoughts!

:)

* * *

**Journeys End**

* * *

Jon was stood on top of the Wall when he saw them in the distance, he watched as the host of men rode ever closer, only turning away when he saw the Stark banners fluttering in the wind. Robb had sent him word weeks ago to tell him he was sending an escort to the Wall to bring Bran and Rickon home. He had asked Jon to come with them as well and Jon's heart had soared at that, he hadn't seen Robb in far too long, nor the girls. So much had changed since they had last seen one another, he knew that Robb was married and that he had a son, he couldn't quite imagine him being so grown up but he supposed he would see it himself soon enough. He also knew that Sansa was married but he had fewer details, only knowing she had married the heir to House Umber, something told him that it hadn't been an arranged marriage.

He saw Rickon first once he had descended the Wall, he was sparring with Pip who he had struck up rather an unlikely friendship with. He scanned the yard and saw Bran sat with Hodor and Sam on the other side watching them, he didn't see Osha but he could catch up to her later. "Boys!" he shouted as he approached them and they snapped their heads round to look at him, "Stark banners approaching," he said simply and their faces lit up at once.

"How far away?!" Bran demanded at once.

"Not far," Jon assured him, a smile spreading across his own face.

"We're going home?!" Rickon asked him, grabbing onto his hand tightly.

"Yes," he laughed in relief, "yes you're going home!"

It was almost an hour before the Stark host arrived and Rickon was on his feet at once, jumping up and down in excitement as they clattered into the yard. Jon hoped that Robb had sent someone they would recognise and he wasn't disappointed as the Greatjon Umber slid from his horse and marched towards them with a huge smile on his face. "You're a sight for sore eyes!" he chuckled as he approached, clapping Jon on the arm and ruffling Bran and Rickon's hair.

"How was your journey?" Jon asked him.

"Well enough, we left the rest just after the Twins and rode ahead, no doubt the King will be arriving at Winterfell any day now," he told him and Jon nodded.

"When are we leaving?" Bran asked.

"Soon lad," the Greatjon promised, "we'll get fed and water the horses and then get on our way."

* * *

Robb dismounted his horse and looked around, it wasn't as bad as he'd expected it to be; the houses surrounding the keep looked like they may need some patching up but the castle itself looked untouched. He hoped the theme continued inside as he glanced behind him to see that the carriage Elissa, his mother and Arya were travelling in had just come through the gates. When it came to a halt he came to it at once, offering his hand up to help his mother down, he saw the look of relief on her face as she glanced around and it made him smile. Arya ignored his hand and jumped right out, Elissa took it though, keeping a tight hold on Torrhen with her other arm as she climbed carefully down, her eyes immediately scanning her surroundings.

"This is it?" she breathed and his heart hammered, wondering what she was thinking.

"This is Winterfell," he confirmed and a smile spread across her face.

"It is more wonderful than you ever described!" she exclaimed happily and his heart soared.

"You mean it?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes I mean it, how could I not … it's perfect, not so much needs fixing," she smiled.

"No," he agreed, "it should only take a month at most, I will have to look round the rest of it, but it seems there is little damage"

"I'm glad," she said, "it will be much easier to settle in this way."

* * *

Robb left Elissa with Arya who promised to show her around the keep and went upstairs, along the hallway to his old rooms, hoping they were as he'd left them. When he walked in though he found his mother and he jumped.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiled.

"These are my rooms, surely you've not forgotten," he said.

"And surely you've not forgotten you're Lord of Winterfell now," she said teasingly.

"Mother I don't want your rooms!" he protested.

"Robb I don't want them," she said and he frowned, "I don't want to sleep in there without your father, I just can't do it … please, you and Elissa take them, refurnish them, make them how you want them," she continued and he moved towards her and embraced her for a moment.

"If it's what you want," he said after a minute.

"It is," she said firmly and he smiled.

* * *

Elissa had just got Torrhen off to sleep when Robb came up to their new rooms, she knew they had been Lady Stark's but Robb had assured her she didn't want them anymore. She watched as Robb undressed, seeing the look of want in his eyes as he looked at her and she sighed, knowing that she would have to deny him. "Not tonight," she said and he frowned, "I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, his hands stilling at his laces.

"I'm bleeding," she told him and he sighed heavily and threw himself on the bed. She watched him for a moment, chewing on her lip slightly as she thought hard, gathering up her courage and hoping he would like it. She took off her robe so she was left in just her night slip and crossed to join him on the bed, letting her lips go for his neck and her hand rest on the muscles of his chest.

"Lissy what are you doing?" he asked her as she continued kissing and grazing his neck.

"Do you trust me?" she breathed in his ear before lowering her hand down towards his stomach.

"Yes," he groaned as she slipped her hand under his laces and wrapped it around his length.

She took courage from his reaction and moved her hand up and down, hearing his sharp intake of breath as she did so. Her lips went back to him then, trailing down his neck and chest as her hand continued to pleasure him, groans of satisfaction leaving him as she worked. She moved her hand away then and he growled at her in frustration but she met his eyes; "trust me," she implored him and he almost peaked at the seductive tone she'd used. Her hands unthread his laces then, exposing him to her and she took a deep breath before bringing her lips to his length.

He almost exploded then as she ran her tongue tentatively across him, what in the name of the Gods had possessed her to do this to him? Somehow he resisted the urge to grab her hair and push her mouth down onto his length, instead fisting his hands into the bed sheets as she slowly took all of him in. He groaned then as she began to move her head up and down, her tongue doing the most delicious things to him as his body twitched towards the end. Gods she was good at this, he didn't know how, she had never done it to him before, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, it was just another way for her to drive him wild – she was so good at driving him wild.

Robb tried to warn her as his ending neared, but she did the most perfect thing with her mouth that he couldn't get the words out. He was lost then and he came to his height with her lips still wrapped around him, to his surprise she didn't pull away, she swallowed him down without complaint before lifting her eyes to his. "I don't even …" he said breathlessly.

"Did you like that?" she asked him innocently, Gods did she look like that on purpose?

"Come here," he growled at her then and she crawled obediently back up his body.

"I don't have words for what you do to me," he told her then and she smiled widely before laying her head down against his chest. He grabbed some furs to them then and draped them over them before wrapping his arms tightly around her, silently promising himself that when he could have her again he would pay her back in kind.

* * *

It was two days after they arrived that the men shouted down from the ramparts that the escort from the Wall was approaching. Robb was in the yard with Torrhen on his hip, pointing out the sights of Winterfell to his wide eyed son when he heard the cry. A smile came to his lips at once and he turned to the gates where they would soon be riding in. He didn't need to wait long, the Greatjon was at the helm, Jon just behind him with Bran and Rickon on either side of him. The Greatjon dismounted first and took Bran from his own horse, carrying him in his arms towards the keep. Jon helped Rickon down and they followed on, smiles on their faces as they approached.

Jon saw Robb first, his brother was beaming at him as he walked towards them, a baby in his arms Jon assumed must be his son as he looked so much like him. Robb knelt down to catch Rickon in a one armed embrace as his youngest brother flew at him; "thank the Gods for you!" he exclaimed, kissing the top of his head before pulling away and ruffling his hair. Rickon merely beamed before his attention was roused by his mother calling out to him, running down the steps of the keep towards him. Robb kissed Bran's forehead then as he lay in the Greatjon's arms.

"How are you?" he asked seriously.

"Alright I suppose," Bran answered with a smile.

"Take him to my mother," Robb said then and the Greatjon nodded and obliged him.

"He looks like you poor thing," Jon commented then, nodding towards Torrhen.

"His mother was rather pleased about that," Robb replied in a mock hurt tone.

"Are you sure she wasn't just coddling you?" Jon joked and Robb punched him in the arm lightly.

"Here, take him, you've always been good with babies," he said, holding Torrhen out to him.

"Me?!" Jon said in a slightly panicked voice as he held on to him tightly.

Robb merely laughed at him as Torrhen reached one of his hands up and clamped it securely round Jon's hair. He looked towards the keep then and saw Elissa walking out, flanked by his sisters. Arya let out a wild cry at once and bowled towards where Bran and Rickon were with their mother. Sansa was more dignified but she picked up her pace as she approached the boys. "Come on," Robb said then, nodding his head for Jon to come and join them. Jon went slightly reluctantly, he wasn't entirely sure how Lady Stark would react to him being here, she had been pretty adamant the last time he'd seen her that she wanted him gone. Now he was back and he wasn't sure she would like it.

Bran was slightly apart from the group as they all embraced one another, all exclaiming about how good it was to see one another, how much they had missed one another. It was an emotional scene and it made tears sting Elissa's eyes as she watched them. After a moment though she approached the boy in the Greatjon's arms and smiled kindly at him. "You must be Bran," she said.

"Did the legs give it away?" he asked in a slightly bitter tone and she shook her head.

"You look very like Robb," she said and Jon looked to her, admiring her tact.

"Who are you?" Bran asked her then, frowning slightly.

"I'm Elissa," she introduced, "or Lissy if you'd prefer?"

"You're the Queen," Bran stated and Jon smiled slightly, wondering what she'd say next.

"Yes," she agreed, "but I'm also kin, you don't need to use formalities"

"Elissa," Bran said with a smile then.

"Bran," she smiled back.

"I wish my legs worked," he said suddenly, looking longingly at the rest of his family.

"It must be hard," Elissa said softly, "but at least your head still works"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Better your legs not work than your head," she smiled, "imagine having no imagination"

"That would be bad," Bran agreed and Jon couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

Elissa turned at his chuckle, a slight frown on her face as she took in the dark haired stranger who held her son in her arms. Jon faltered slightly at her expression, would she be angry that someone of his birth was holding her baby? Lady Stark had never allowed him to hold any of his siblings when they were babes, she couldn't stop him once they were older though and he hadn't let her.

"You must be Jon," she smiled after a moment and his heart began beating normally again.

"Yes," he nodded, "your Grace," he added with a short bow.

"Are you not kin?" she asked, the small frown back on her face again.

"Well … yes, I suppose," he said uncertainly.

"Then my name is Elissa," she stressed and he smiled at her.

"I beg your pardon," he said lightly and she smiled back and extended her hand to him. He took it, shifting Torrhen slightly so he wouldn't drop him, hesitating as he held it in his before brushing his lips lightly against the back of it.

"I see you've met my wife," Robb appeared then at her side, beaming widely.

"Yes," Jon said, dropping her hand, for some reason feeling the urge to blush as she smiled at him.

"I hope you'll stay a while Jon," he said then, putting an arm about Elissa's shoulders.

"As long as you have room for me," Jon nodded.

"We always do," Robb said seriously.

"Thank you," he said, his attention attracted then by Torrhen who was straining towards his mother.

"Come here," Elissa cooed, coming forward and taking him gently from Jon's arms. She brushed his hand slightly as she did so and he couldn't help but note how soft and warm her skin was, his stomach twisting uncomfortably at the contact. She didn't seem uncomfortable at all, she just held her baby close and smothered his face with kisses as he gurgled happily in her arms.

"He's a happy one today," Robb smiled, letting a finger twist round one of Torrhen's curls.

"He's been full of joy since we arrived," Elissa beamed back, tilting her head towards him.

"I know what you want," Robb whispered then, bending his head to kiss her.

Jon looked away as their lips met, for some reason feeling intensely awkward, wanting to be anywhere else in the world as he glanced back and saw their lips still working together.

"Jon?" it was Lady Stark who had roused his attention.

"My Lady," he said, bowing at once.

"Jon … I …" she stumbled on her words, her eyes shining with tears as she looked at him.

"It's alright," he said at once and she shook her head.

"It's not … but I want it to be," she said meaningfully.

"That would mean a lot to me," he said honestly and she swallowed hard.

"Thank you," she said, "for looking after the boys"

"They're my brothers," he said.

"Yes," she agreed, "I'm sorry Jon," she whispered, her hand lightly touching his arm before she turned and walked back to her children.

* * *

Robb threw a huge celebratory feast that night to welcome Bran and Rickon home and Catelyn had asked Jon personally if he would join them on the top table. She really was trying and he could see it was a struggle for her so he agreed willingly and sat himself a few places away from her so she didn't feel forced to talk to him. He was sat on Robb's left side but he didn't receive much attention from his brother as he seemed content with showering it all on his wife. Not that Jon could blame him, Elissa was a beautiful woman, not only that but she seemed warm and kind as well. It wasn't just Robb who looked at her with adoring eyes, it seemed she had the Lords of the North won over and the people of Winterfell despite only having arrived a few days ago.

Jon tried to keep his eyes away from Elissa, but it was difficult to, she had some jewels fixed in her hair and the way they glinted in the light kept pulling his eyes to them. Only once he looked he found it hard to look away, he found himself smiling when she did and when she laughed out loud at something Arya had leant over to whisper to her he felt his heart pounding.

"Glad to be back?" Robb asked him then and he snapped his eyes away from Elissa at once.

"Yes, there were times I never thought I'd be here again," Jon confessed.

"Me too," Robb said darkly, taking a sip of wine.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"You must have heard about the Twins," he said quietly, glancing to make sure Elissa was occupied.

"No," Jon said with a frown, "we don't get much news at the Wall"

"Walder Frey betrayed us, planned to have me killed at Uncle Edmure's wedding," he whispered.

"Why in the name of the Gods would he do that?!" Jon asked aghast.

"Lannister gold," Robb smiled wryly.

"But you're kin, you were a guest," he said, shaking his head.

"They're not so honourable down south," Robb said darkly.

"No," Jon agreed, looking to Elissa again, wondering what she had made of her father's betrayal.

Jon drank more and more as the evening went on and Robb's affections towards Elissa became more and more amorous. He noticed Sansa looking at them with a slight frown, she obviously didn't approve of their behaviour and Jon smiled slightly, she was ever the Lady, he wondered how she had ever married a man like the Smalljon. He was loud and spirited and just the slightest bit inappropriate, something he could tell irritated Sansa slightly, seeing the look in her eye when she glanced at him.

Robb slid his hand higher up on Elissa's thigh as he turned his body towards her, letting his lips brush her earlobe slightly before biting it gently. She giggled and tried to pull away from him, she knew this wasn't the kind of behaviour people would expect from their King and Queen. When she glanced around though she saw that no one was paying them much attention and so she leaned back into him. He squeezed her thigh slightly when she moved closer and brushed his lips lightly over hers to tease her, he wasn't disappointed as she moved even closer and caught his bottom lip with her teeth. He had to supress a groan as she sucked on it, he felt sorry for whoever would be sleeping in the guest rooms opposite them, he was going to make her scream tonight.

Jon poured himself another cup of wine as Robb and Elissa's behaviour got more and more risqué. He glanced about and saw that besides Sansa no one was looking at them disapprovingly, even Lady Stark was paying no mind. How was it that he felt so damn uncomfortable with it? They were right next to him he supposed, he could hear everything, no matter how low they kept their voices.

"Gods Lissy do you have to do that?" Robb groaned and Jon saw her hand high on his thigh.

"You started it," she purred back at him and he nipped at her lips.

"Bed," he growled.

"Is that an order?" she asked him, pressing her chest up against his.

"Now, before I have you here on the table," he demanded.

"Alright," she said, kissing his neck slowly before pulling away, her eyes not leaving his.

"There's a name for women like you," Robb told her as she stood up slowly.

"What's that?" she asked him as he too stood up.

"Temptress," he growled before grabbing her waist and turning her around, shoving her gently down from the top table, his hands not moving from her as he steered her out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: **So they're home and together again. But there's still so much more to come from this story!

Hope you enjoyed it - let me know.

More tomorrow.

:)


	24. Forbidden Feelings

**A/N: **Hello lovely readers! Another chapter for you which I hope you'll all enjoy.

It's the longest one I've put up in a while so hope you like it!

Let me know!

:)

* * *

**Forbidden Feelings**

* * *

Elissa's eyes were wide when Robb took his hands away from them and she gasped as she looked around, taking a few steps towards the huge white weirwood tree. Robb smiled widely at her reaction, watching as she placed her hand gently on the bark of the tree before turning her head to him. "It's so beautiful Robb," she breathed and his smile widened even more. He was so happy he thought he would burst, being back at Winterfell had made everyone so much happier and he was determined they would never be gone so long again.

"How would you feel about a Septon blessing us here?" Robb asked her after a moment.

"Are you asking me to marry you Robb Stark?" she countered with a wide smile of her own.

"Maybe," he said and she paused in walking around the pool and cocked her head to one side.

"I'm not sure your wife would approve," she said teasingly.

"No?" he questioned, moving towards her.

"No," she smiled widely as he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him tightly.

"Perhaps I can persuade her," he whispered in her ear, trailing his lips along her neck.

"Hmm," she almost moaned, "perhaps"

"Do I need to order you to bed again?" he asked her, kissing along her jawline.

"I don't know if I can make it that far," she said breathlessly, her hips pressed firmly into his.

"Gods Lissy," he groaned as she rubbed herself against him, "come on," he managed, pulling away with some difficulty and grabbing her hand, practically dragging her away from the Godswood before he pinned her up against the tree.

"Where are we going?" she asked him as he pulled her through the trees.

"Trust me," he said with a wink, quickening their pace as he knew they were close.

He pulled them into a secluded clearing and dragged her to him at once, ravishing her mouth with his and making her moan, his hands frantically finding the ties of her dress and loosening them so his hands could tend to her breasts. She moaned even more loudly as he teased her, pushing her lower body against him again and making him growl out in frustration, pushing her up against one of the great oak trees. "What if someone catches us?" she asked him breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around him, his hands running up her thighs. "Do you really care?" he asked, letting his thumb brush between her legs, causing her back to arch into him. "No," she moaned, her hands coming to his laces, pulling on them desperately.

Robb thrust inside her as soon as he was free and she cried out, the sound echoing around the clearing, he clenched his hands tighter around her thighs and thrust hard. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he moved, letting her own hips meet his rhythm, not caring if anyone heard, the whole of Winterfell could flock to the clearing and still she wouldn't stop him. "You. Are. So. Perfect." He growled out, punctuating each word with another deep thrust. She moved her hands to his hair then and grabbed hard, pulling his lips to hers and letting her tongue explore his mouth, a low groan sounding at the back of his throat she did so.

She began to tighten around him then and he steeled himself for her release, slowing his thrusts and letting his tongue move with hers as she continued to attack his mouth. Her thighs tightened around him as she came undone, her hands pulling his head away from her so she could release her final breathless cry, his name coming so perfectly from her lips. "Say it again," he commanded her as he thrust again, so close to his own end. "Robb," she moaned desperately and he let himself go, dropping his head to her shoulder and breathing hard against her, letting his seed fill her, wanting so much to put another child in her.

* * *

Jon could tell when they walked back to the keep hand in hand that they had been up to no good. Elissa's dress was ruffled and the back of her hair was mussed up, Robb looked dishevelled, a grin on his face that only a woman could have put there. Jon's stomach clenched uncomfortably as he watched them walk back inside, he didn't know why he was having such a strong reaction to seeing them together. He couldn't deny that he was starting to recognise the feeling though, and he didn't like it, it would do no good for him to be jealous of Robb for having Elissa.

He couldn't help it though, he seemed to gravitate towards her over the next days, his feelings for her growing stronger the more time he spent in her presence. It was wrong, he knew that, she was Robb's wife and she loved him; that much was obvious just from the way her voice changed when she talked about him. Jon found himself so desperate that he was even helping her make preparations for her and Robb's upcoming blessing. That was how much he wanted to be near her, he was even helping her plan for what would essentially be her marrying his brother.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her one day as she picked out fabric for her dress.

"Because I want to look nice," she answered with a smile that made his stomach jolt.

"I mean the whole thing, the blessing," he said.

"Robb wants to," she said simply, "I want to," she added after a moment.

"Do you?" he questioned.

"Yes," she said, biting her lip as she toyed between her two favourite fabrics.

"But you worship the Seven," he frowned.

"And Robb worships the old Gods," she smiled.

"But you're already married," he persisted and she turned to look at him.

"Do you know how many people were at my wedding?" she asked him then.

"No," he said.

"Not including Robb and I? Three. Not including the Septon? Two. Not including my traitorous father? One." She stated.

"Oh," Jon said, suddenly feeling bad for pushing her.

"I married Robb an hour after he chose me, I didn't get to wear a pretty dress or have my family around me, I didn't get a feast in my honour or a proper wedding night," she said almost angrily.

"I'm sorry," he said as she went back to the fabric, "it can't have been easy"

"It wasn't," she snapped and he felt bad all over again.

"Did you want to marry him?" he asked despite himself, his heart hammering.

"No," she said quietly, her eyes avoiding his.

"And now?" he continued.

"And now I do," she said, meeting his eyes now, "I love him Jon, we were forced into this marriage but we've made it work, and this time … this time when I say the words I'll mean them."

* * *

Jon played the part of that conversation that he liked the best over and over in his head that night as he lay in bed, sleep refusing to find him.

_Did you want to marry him?_

_No._

He blocked out the rest of what she'd said, he didn't want to hear that again, he just wanted to hear her tell him over and over again that she didn't want to marry Robb. That simple word was like music to him, the sweetest music that he would never tire of hearing. He needed that sweet music as he heard the moans coming from the room across the hall. Every night he would hear them, every night he had to lie there and listen to her moaning his brother's name, begging him not to stop, telling him over and over that she loved him. It was torture, but now he had something to relieve that torture, he had her 'no'.

"Robb!" he heard her almost scream.

Jon. He corrected her in his head.

"Oh Gods Robb," she was moaning now.

Jon. He corrected her again.

"What are you doing to me?!" she screamed out.

He didn't want to know.

"More!" she begged.

No more, Jon silently pleaded.

The Gods didn't listen, she went on and on, would she ever stop?

* * *

When Jon woke he was painfully hard. He had dreamt of his first night with Ygritte, only it hadn't been Ygritte's thighs he had buried his head between. It hadn't been Ygritte who had pulled herself stark naked astride him and moved like a Goddess, driving all manner of unknown pleasures through him. It wasn't Ygritte's fiery red hair he had run his hand through, it was pale and golden in the moonlight, a slight curl to the ends that he swirled round his fingers over and over. It was Elissa's lips he pressed his to, Elissa's naked body he pressed up against him, Elissa's sweet voice screaming his name. He slapped his hand to his face then. He had to stop this. She was his brother's wife. If Robb had any idea at all the positions he had imagined her in then his head would be atop a spike at once.

Jon's guilt only intensified as he spent the day with Robb, his brother was a picture of happiness, striding around Winterfell with his son in his arms, the son that Elissa had borne him. The stab of jealousy that he had always felt when he thought of Robb had turned from a needle in the gut to a great sword. Damn him. How could he love someone he wanted so badly to hate?

"What do you think, shall we get your mother some?" Robb was asking Torrhen who babbled something nonsensical in reply which made Robb chuckle. He was looking at the winter roses that were springing up all around the gardens. "Jon could you hold him for a second?" Robb asked then and he obliged him, taking Torrhen from his arms and holding him gently, watching as Robb bent down to pick some of the flowers. Jon noticed Torrhen staring at him intently then and he frowned slightly, feeling incredibly guilty again as the baby fixed him with his innocent stare. What would he think if he knew the inappropriate feelings that he was having for his mother? No doubt he'd be unimpressed, he clearly adored Robb, noisily insisting on going back to him once he'd straightened up from picking the roses.

"What's it like?" Jon asked as they walked back to the keep, "being a father I mean"

"It's amazing," Robb said truthfully, a grin on his face.

"I'd be terrified of doing something wrong," Jon confessed.

"They just need love Jon," he smiled, "and milk … plenty of milk," he added with a chuckle.

"Do you think you'll have more?" Jon asked.

"I hope so," Robb said longingly, "I want that so much, lots of boys and girls"

"And Elissa?" he questioned, his heart hammering as he thought of her.

"You've seen her with Torrhen, what do you think?" Robb was chuckling again.

"I suppose," he said, trying his best not to think of her round with his child.

"I just want to make her happy," Robb said seriously.

"You do," Jon said, wishing it wasn't true.

"I didn't always," he said quietly.

"It can't have been easy, marrying a stranger," Jon conceded.

"No," Robb agreed, "but if anyone took her away from me now I'd kill them with my bare hands."

* * *

Elissa was seeing the Maester, there was nothing wrong with her; she just wanted to ask him if there was anything she could do to make the scar on her stomach fade. She didn't hate it as much as she used to, especially since it didn't bother Robb in the slightest, but she would prefer it if it wasn't so obvious. "This is good needlework your Grace," the Maester told her as she lay there, her stomach exposed and a sheet pulled up over her bottom half to protect her modesty.

"Is there anything you can do?" she asked him then.

"It will fade further in time, I can give you some ointment but it will never fully disappear," he said.

"I thought so," she said quietly, "but thank you"

"You're most welcome your Grace," he smiled at her.

"Could you tell if I was with child?" she asked then.

"Have you had signs?" Maester Luwin countered.

"No," she said, "but could you tell?"

"I can try," he nodded and she smiled as he moved about the room.

He listened intently at her stomach with an odd looking instrument for a long while before straightening up. She arched an eyebrow questioningly and he shook his head. "I cannot hear any sign, nor see any," he said, "but that does not mean you are not with child, it could simply be too soon to tell. Come to me again if you suspect it," he implored her and she nodded.

The door opened then and she pulled down her shift at once. "Sorry," Jon apologised, but she could tell from the way his eyes had widened and his brow had furrowed that he'd seen the scar. Elissa avoided his eyes as she got up from the bed, snatching her discarded dress to her at once and pulling it on quickly. Her hands shook slightly as she tied the laces and she clenched her fists, willing them to stop. She left the Maester's tower with warm thanks to him, the bottle of ointment in her hand, avoiding Jon's eyes. He caught up to her when she emerged into the courtyard though, gently pulling on her arm so she wouldn't leave.

"I am sorry," he said meaningfully.

"It doesn't matter, you weren't to know," she managed to say.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Someone tried to kill me," she said quietly and Jon stared.

"I …" he began, unsure what he even wanted to ask, to say.

"Tywin Lannister bribed a Riverrun guard," she told him, "I thought I would die, they all did"

"I'm sorry," he said again, he could think of no other words.

"Did you stab me Jon?" she asked then, her eyebrow raised.

"No … but," he started.

"Then you have no need to apologise," she insisted.

"I am sorry for coming in like that, I know you'd rather I hadn't seen," he said.

"Yes," she agreed, "but it's done now, come on," she said, looping her arm through his, "you need to help me choose wine for the wedding feast."

* * *

Elissa lay breathless on the bed of blue winter rose petals, her body completely spent after what felt like hours of Robb's attentions. He lay at her side, his heavy breathing the only thing she could focus on as her mind spun with the pleasure she had just encountered. Their love making had become even more intense and frantic since they had arrived at Winterfell and she had absolutely no complaints about it whatsoever. She turned her head to her husband then and saw him gazing intently at her, his hand moving to rest on her stomach as she met his eyes.

"I want to put another child in you," he told her and she smiled.

"I want that too," she breathed back.

"I loved you being pregnant with Torrhen," he said, gently rubbing her stomach.

"If the Gods are good we will be blessed soon enough," she smiled.

"Perhaps another wedding night baby?" he suggested.

"You think that's when you put him in me?" she asked.

"Perhaps … do you not think that?" he questioned.

"I had thought it … and hoped it wasn't," she confessed.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I know I should have done so much more"

"I was scared Robb, I wanted it over with, I would never have trusted you to do the things you do now to me, it was too soon … I didn't even know you," she explained.

"I will regret it forever," he said quietly.

"Will you promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything," he said in an instant.

"Let it go. Let this blessing be a new start, our true marriage," she implored him.

"I can promise that," he smiled and she returned it, leaning closer to capture his lips.

* * *

Jon was still awake, the sounds from across the hallway had long since stopped but he still couldn't shut down his mind. Tonight had been different. He had thought it was bad enough hearing her being fucked senseless, but it was nothing compared to the sound he'd heard tonight. They had made love tonight, it was not just lust nor desire that had driven them; it was love. Somehow he could just tell and it felt like an iron fist to the gut. His feelings for Elissa had grown so fast and so strong that she was almost all that consumed him, and she had absolutely no clue what she was doing to him.

When he'd walked in on her with the Maester earlier that afternoon his heart had sped up at seeing her lying like that. His first thought had been that something was wrong, then he'd seen the scar and she had pulled her shift down at once, her eyes refusing to meet his. It wasn't the scar that had bothered him though, it was the instrument in Maester Luwin's hand, he knew what that was for - it was to detect pregnancy. He wondered if she was with child, was that why it had been different tonight, had she told Robb? He found himself hoping that she wasn't, feeling disgusted with himself for it, knowing how much it would mean to both her and Robb if she was pregnant again. Jon didn't think he could stand it though, it was already too much.

He watched them closely at breakfast, they didn't seem any more affectionate than usual; he could see no sign of anything different about them. He was almost certain that Elissa wasn't pregnant and he was ashamed of himself for being pleased. Arya came to sit with him then and he turned his attention to her and away from the fair Queen who had his heart clenched so tightly in her fist that he thought it would burst.

"Where have you been?" Arya asked him.

"Right here," he replied at once, rolling his eyes at her.

"I meant for the last few weeks, I only ever see you with Lissy," she grumbled.

"I'm helping her with preparations," he said, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well Robb just told me everything's set, so you can practice with me today," she insisted.

"What are we practicing with?" he asked, knowing better than to argue with her.

"Needle," she smiled and he grinned back at her.

"You're on," he promised and she hugged him tightly for a moment before hurrying off.

He smiled at her retreating back, feeling a slight stab of guilt as he realised how little time he had been spending with his siblings since he'd returned. Most of his time was taken up by Elissa, and the time he wasn't with her he usually spent brooding about her. He glanced up at her again, but she was paying him no attention, her eyes fixed intently on Robb as he was telling her something. How had he managed to fall for a woman who clearly had no affection for him? How could he be this stupid?

* * *

"It's just a scratch," Elissa told him, pressing her silk shawl to his arm.

"I'm sorry Jon! I'm so, so sorry!" Arya was exclaiming for the thousandth time.

"Arya it's fine, it's my fault. I wasn't paying enough attention," Jon assured her.

"No doubt his pride is hurt more," Robb grinned then and he saw Elissa smile slightly.

"See, it's stopped bleeding already," she assured Arya as she moved her shawl away.

"I hope I've not ruined that," Jon said then and she turned her beautiful smile on him.

"It's just a little blood, besides, I have many more," she said.

"I'll have it replaced," Robb said and she turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"There is no need," she told him firmly but he merely grinned.

"It doesn't matter, I've told you countless times, you will never stop me spoiling my beautiful wife," Robb insisted, pulling her closer to him.

Jon turned away then as they kissed, he didn't need to see it; every time he saw Robb's lips on hers he had to fight the urge to pull him away from her. It wasn't right and he was ashamed, he was so very ashamed but he just couldn't stop the feelings. If Robb had any idea he would kill him, Jon was sure of that, and he wouldn't blame him. If Elissa was his wife he'd kill any man who so much as looked at her in a way he didn't like. She was much too beautiful for her own good and he was beginning to understand why Robb kept such a close eye on her.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Arya said then, shooting the embracing couple a dark look.

"Still not a romantic then?" Jon teased, not letting his eyes move back to Robb and Elissa.

"Ew, no," she shuddered slightly, "Robb never was either … now look"

"You look betrayed," he mocked.

"I am!" she exclaimed, "but at least Lissy's nice … I thought she was horrible at first"

"Really?" Jon questioned, he didn't think anyone could ever describe her negatively, "why?"

"She's a Frey," Arya said simply, "the Frey's betrayed Robb"

"Not her though," Jon frowned.

"No … not her, I asked the Smalljon exactly what happened, he's the only one who told me the whole story," Arya said.

"And?" Jon asked, his heart pounding.

"Lissy saved Robb, her sister told her what was going to happen and she told the Greatjon to warn him. By the time she got to Robb it was too late, but she refused to go to her father when he called her. The next second the Smalljon said she was on the floor, Robb had bent down to catch her and the bolts missed him by this much," Arya said, holding up her finger and thumb to show him.

"By the Gods," Jon whispered.

"She and my mother killed the men with the crossbows but one of them threatened to kill Lissy and her baby," she said then and Jon's heart pounded.

"She did all that?" he said disbelievingly.

"I knew I could never hate her once I found that out … she saved my brother, she risked her own life for him, she wouldn't have done that if she didn't love him," she said.

"No," Jon agreed, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"You know her father struck a deal to marry her off to some Lannister once Robb was dead, Torrhen would have been taken away from her," Arya whispered.

"That's horrible," he managed to say and she nodded gravely.

"She once told me she would have rather died with him than live without him and their baby," she confessed quietly and Jon thought his heart would break.

He needed to stop this. He needed to stop longing for her. She loved Robb. She was devoted to Robb. She would die for Robb. He had to stop this. He had to go back to the Wall before he lost himself completely.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so if any of you were thinking an affair might be on the cards I'm hoping this chapter has put it right out of your minds!

This is very much a one sided thing.

Thoughts would be amazing!

More tomorrow.

:)


	25. Broken Vows, Broken Hearts

**A/N: **Apologies in advance for this chapter, I know some of you will hate it. Can I just say, I'm not doing it for the sake of it I have a bigger plan which I will explain more about at the end!

Thoughts would still be very much appreciated.

Thank you everyone as always.

:)

* * *

**Broken Vows, Broken Hearts**

* * *

Sansa was acting oddly, the Smalljon could not get his head around it, he had no clue what was wrong with her and every time he asked she would insist she was fine. He had wondered if she was perhaps with child, he knew women's behaviour sometimes changed when they were pregnant, he was sure she would have told him though. She had become almost indifferent to him, he had stopped bedding her as she had stopped wanting him and he hated taking her when she just lay there impassively. He couldn't understand it, was it him? Had he done something to make her stop loving him?

"Have you been to see the seamstress, about a dress for the blessing?" the Smalljon tried.

"I hadn't thought about it," she said, her tone indifferent.

"See her, choose whatever you want," he implored her, perhaps she just needed spoiling a bit.

"If you like," she said and he sighed.

"If you tell me the colour I can get you some jewellery made to match," he said then.

"Don't go to any trouble," she said, rising up to her feet.

"It's no trouble. Where are you going?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted me to see the seamstress?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," he nodded heavily.

She kissed him on the cheek then and swept from the room. It was barely a kiss, her lips had barely grazed his skin, it was a formality that was all; there was no affection in it. He felt bitter. Why couldn't she just tell him what was wrong? If she told him he could fix it. He kicked out at a chair then. Damn her. Why did she have to be the perfect Lady? If she just let her real feelings out they could sort whatever this was out.

* * *

"Elissa!" Catelyn breathed, "You look stunning!"

Elissa turned at her words and looked into the long mirror the seamstress had hanging down from one wall in her workroom. She stared at her reflection, her lips curving up into a smile as she took in her appearance. The dress was beautiful, it was ivory, white being inappropriate as she was no longer a maid. It was cut to emphasise her breasts and nipped in tightly at the waist to show the round curves of her hips. There were pearls sewn across the bodice and along the hemline with a fine golden thread that seemed to shimmer in the light. She hoped the sun would shine on the day of the blessing, the effect on the dress would be beautiful.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Can you give us a moment?" Catelyn asked the seamstress, noticing Elissa's reaction.

"Of course," she agreed at once, moving to leave the room at once.

"Come here silly girl, you don't want tears on the dress," Catelyn said, holding her arms out.

"Part of me thought we'd never get here," Elissa confessed, letting Catelyn embrace her tightly.

"I know," she soothed, "but we are here and everything is going to be wonderful"

"When I married him I never thought I would ever be this happy," Elissa choked out.

"I know," Catelyn agreed, rocking her gently.

"I love him so much," she said, clutching her closer.

"I know that too," she laughed lightly, "and I know he loves you just the same"

"Gods I don't even know what I'm crying for!" Elissa exclaimed, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"Happy tears," Catelyn smiled and Elissa returned it. They were happy tears. She was happy.

* * *

Jon tried to keep his eyes away from Elissa as he watched her cross the courtyard arm in arm with Lady Stark, both of them beaming and chatting happily with one another. He knew they had just come from the seamstress, Elissa's dress was finished and she had gone to try it on, he could only assume she was pleased with it. She would look beautiful, she always looked beautiful, she could walk into the Godswood in rags and she would still be the most alluring thing he had ever set eyes on. Not even Ygritte had caused him to fall this hard and she had been his first, the only woman he had ever thought he would love. He kicked at a stone, feeling a sudden urge to find Elissa's wedding gown and slash it to ribbons, he clenched his fists and took a deep breath; he needed to get himself under control.

His black mood continued at dinner, Robb and Elissa looked sickeningly happy as they both fawned over Torrhen who was sat in Robb's lap. Elissa looked to be trying to coax him to try some proper food, she had mentioned to him the other day that he was getting too big to just be fed milk; he needed proper sustenance. He wondered how different it could have been if he was true born like Robb, if he had marched south to the Twins when their father was imprisoned. Would it have been him who was forced to marry? Would it have been him who chose Elissa? Would she have loved him like she loved Robb? Borne him a son or daughter? Would they have been sat side by side as King and Queen in the North? Too many questions with no answers. He knocked back another cup of wine, he couldn't stand this hopeless longing any more.

* * *

The Smalljon knew what he was doing was wrong, but he hadn't been able to help himself. The girl had been so forward and Sansa had been so cut off from him that he hadn't been able to stop himself grabbing the girl as she returned from the kitchens. He had her pressed up against the wall in the darkened hallway as he ravished her mouth, her hands running all over him as he felt himself harden uncomfortably. This had to stop, he knew he should push away from her, tell her he was sorry, that it never should have happened. Instead though he let his hands find her breasts, making her moan against his mouth and he knew he had to take her. He did push away then but not far, she smiled up at him but her smile fell at once as her eyes fell on the woman over his shoulder.

He turned round then and his heart sank as his eyes found Sansa's, he could see the hurt in the beautiful blue of them and he opened his mouth to say something. She didn't give him the chance though, picking up her skirts at once and fleeing across the hallway and up the stairs. "I'm sorry," he managed to say to the stunned girl who was still stood with her back to the wall before he tore after Sansa, determined to make things right. He would beg her if he had to, he would beg and plead and do everything and anything she asked of him. She turned her eyes on him as soon as he walked in and he faltered, there was a fury in them that he had never seen before. The fire that had been snuffed out of Sansa had well and truly ignited.

"I'm sorry," he said at once, not knowing what else he could possibly say.

"How many?" she asked him, her voice dangerously low.

"How many what?" he returned, swallowing hard.

"How many other women have you taken to your bed?" she demanded, still not raising her voice.

"None," he insisted, "I haven't taken any other to my bed"

"You would have taken her … if I hadn't stumbled upon you, you would have taken her," she hissed.

"I …" he faltered, "… yes," he confessed, thinking it best to be honest.

"Why?" she asked simply, her eyes fixed on him.

"You've been so different … I thought you didn't want me anymore," he told her and her eyes flashed.

"This wasn't the first time though was it?!" she suddenly screamed.

"Sansa …" he began, reaching out to her.

"What did I do wrong at Riverrun?!" she demanded, stepping away from him.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "you did nothing wrong"

"Then why?!" she asked him desperately.

"I was weak, and drunk, and stupid! Please Sansa, it was just a kiss, it meant nothing!" he begged.

"It didn't mean nothing to me," she said venomously, moving to gather up her things.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she snatched up various items.

"You think I'm sleeping here with you?! Get your whore to warm your sheets," she spat, moving passed him and out the door before he could say a word in protest.

Well he'd got his wish he thought as he sank down onto the bed, his head in his hands. Sansa had found her fire, only she had directed it at him and now she was gone. He couldn't blame her, he hated himself. She hated him. He had seen it in her eyes. He loved her desperately but he had destroyed their marriage with a stupid, senseless mistake.

* * *

Catelyn had heard the argument and she was not surprised when Sansa knocked on her door a few minutes later, her belongings gathered up in her arms. She asked if she could stay and Catelyn agreed at once, she hadn't wanted to talk about it, she had merely got ready for bed and slipped between the sheets. Catelyn watched her now as she slept, Sansa had been so happy with her husband and he had been stupid but she didn't think that Sansa should give up on them. She never thought she would be able to forgive Ned for Jon but as time went on she grew to love him and their bond became so strong that nothing could break them. Not even death. Ned may be gone, but he lived on in her children, each of them had something of him and it comforted her more than words could say.

* * *

Elissa walked across the hallway to the room where Jon was staying, Robb was settling Torrhen and she needed to ask Jon something important. It had been playing on her mind as the blessing drew ever closer, she took a deep breath before she knocked, hoping that he wouldn't be asleep.

"Elissa!" he said brightly, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something … a favour of sorts," she said as he let her into the room.

"Go on," he urged, noticing Grey Wind slip into the room behind her.

"I wondered … if perhaps you would walk me to the Godswood for the blessing," she said quietly.

Jon went quiet at her words, a frown furrowing his brow and her heart pounded, biting her bottom lip gently as he considered her words. She hadn't known him long but she didn't have her father, nor any of her brothers. She had considered asking one of the Northern Lords but she had thought it would be more special if it was kin that escorted her and Jon was the obvious choice. He was everything that she had wished her brothers were when she was growing up, she had never been as close to any of them as she was to Jon. She stayed quiet, letting him think, inwardly praying that he would say yes.

Jon stared at her as she bit down on her bottom lip, silently waiting for his answer. What in the name of the Gods was he supposed to say? If he said yes he was more or less tearing his own heart out. How could he walk her to the Godswood and willingly give her over to his brother? If he said no he would offend her, would she be angry with him? Hurt? Upset? How could she ask this of him? It wasn't fair, he didn't want to escort her to the blessing he wished wasn't happening but he didn't want to disappoint her either. Damn her. How could she not know what she was doing to him?

"Me?" he finally said, perhaps she would realise herself what a terrible idea she'd had.

"Yes you," she smiled, "you've been so kind Jon, and Robb would be thrilled"

"Would he?" he asked, why did she have to bring up Robb? Everything she did seemed to be to make him happy in some way. Why? Why? Why? Why?

"Of course he would, he told me to come and ask you," she smiled again. He wished she'd stop.

"Is that really proper?" he tried.

"Why wouldn't it be proper?" she frowned.

"I'm a bastard Elissa," he stated.

"What am I Jon?" she asked him then and it was his turn to frown.

"A woman?" he said uncertainly, "a Queen?" he tried then and she smiled widely.

"Exactly. And if I say it's proper no one gets to argue with me," she said teasingly.

Gods he just wanted to kiss that smiling mouth. Her lips were so perfect. They would be soft he just knew it. He wanted his on them. He wanted hers on his.

"I can't," he said and her face fell.

"Why not?!" she asked and his heart pounded, did she really not know?

"You really don't know do you?" he said sadly and she shook her head, her eyes wide.

"I don't," she agreed, her face a perfect picture of confusion.

"I can't walk you down there and give you to Robb," he said, his heart beating even more furiously.

"Why?" she whispered and he moved a little closer, ignoring the low growl that left Grey Wind.

"Because I want you," he managed to say and she blinked at him disbelievingly.

"What?" she asked him, her own heart racing, what was he saying to her?

"I want you," he repeated and before she knew it his lips were on hers.

Elissa pushed him away at once, her hands shaking as she put them up to her mouth, she couldn't believe what he had just done. He stared back at her just as disbelievingly, taking in her horror-struck expression as Grey Wind snarled and snapped at him, moving to stand between them and take up a protective stance in front of Elissa.

"Elissa …" he began but she shook her head furiously.

"How dare you?!" she exclaimed and he cringed at the look of fury in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said desperately.

"Sorry?!" she repeated, "sorry?! You presume to touch me like that!"

"I didn't think … I'm sorry Elissa … I just …" he tried but she cut him off in an instant.

"I am Robb's wife!" she screamed and her words cut him like a knife.

"I know," he whispered.

"He is your brother and I am his wife! I would never! Not with you, not with anyone!" she exclaimed.

"I know that," he said, her words were killing him, he wanted her to stop, "please"

"How could you do this to me?! Put me in this position?!" she demanded.

"I didn't think … please!" he begged her.

"You know how much I love him!" she screamed and he felt suddenly furious.

"You never wanted him! You didn't mean your vows you said so yourself!" he snapped at her.

"No …" she whispered, "you're twisting it, I spoke to you as a friend!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said, reaching out to try and take her hand.

She snatched her hand away from him and struck him hard across the face, her whole body trembling with anger as Grey Wind snarled louder than ever. "Don't you ever. Ever. Touch me again!" she said, her voice shaking as she pointed at him accusingly.

"I'm sorry … please … please don't tell Robb," he begged her.

"Too late," the familiar voice came from the door then and Jon looked up to meet the murderous stare of his brother.

* * *

**A/N: **OK so Jon went for it and now you have to wait for Robb's reaction - sorry!

Before you send me hate mail the whole purpose of this is to break them down and build them back up and I will build them back up, this won't turn into a Robb/Jon hate fic (at least not forever!)

Anyway, let me know, and try not to hate - it's all part of a bigger plan I swear!

More tomorrow!

:)


	26. A Brother Betrayed

**A/N: **I won't go on - here's the reaction!

:)

* * *

**A Brother Betrayed**

* * *

"Robb," Jon said, swallowing hard. How much had he heard?

"Go to our rooms Lissy," Robb said then, working to keep his voice calm.

"Robb," she began softly but he held up a hand.

"Now," he said, his temper starting to fray.

She did as she was told then, bowing her head meekly and walking from the room, Grey Wind snarling once more at Jon before following after her. Robb said nothing until he heard the sound of their door opening and closing, taking a deep breath before turning his eyes on Jon.

"I should kill you," he said at once.

"I wouldn't blame you," Jon returned.

"How could you?" he asked, shaking his head, "I'm your brother"

"I know," Jon said, shaking his own head, he couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Did I not always treat you as I did the others?" Robb questioned.

"Yes, always," he replied at once.

"Then why?!" Robb exploded, the hurt and anger finally rearing its head.

"I don't know!" Jon shouted desperately.

"She's my wife!" he roared at him, slamming his fist against the wall.

"I know," Jon cringed, knowing that that punch was meant for him.

"You know how much I love her!" he shouted.

"I couldn't help it," Jon whispered.

"She's my wife," Robb said again, emotion coming up in him now, the betrayal hitting him.

"She got to me," he said quietly, "I never meant for her to"

"You're blaming her?" Robb snarled.

"No … she didn't know, she had no idea," he said desperately.

"She knows now," Robb said venomously.

"I'm sorry," Jon whispered again, he didn't know what else he could say.

"First thing in the morning I want you riding back to the Wall," Robb said coldly, turning and marching from the room without a single glance back.

Robb broke down once he was in the hallway, sinking down the wall with his head in his hands as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Elissa had gone to ask Jon if he would walk her to the Godswood, she had been smiling and happy and certain he would say yes. Once Torrhen was asleep he had gone to join them, thinking they could share a glass of wine before bed and toast to the future. Only as he had been about to push open the door he had heard Jon's voice saying words he had never thought any other man would dare say to his wife. _I want you._

She had refused him, she had rejected him but it still felt like Robb's heart was being torn apart. Jon was his brother. He loved him. He treated him as his true brother, he always had done, ever since they were children. It had never bothered him that they didn't share a mother. Jon was his brother. And now he'd betrayed him, he had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He may as well have taken a sword and plunged it into his back. It probably would have hurt less. Jon knew how he felt about Elissa, the whole world knew how he felt about Elissa. How could he have done this to him?

He could hear her crying as he paused just outside their rooms, trying to compose himself before he let himself in. She was on the bed, a pillow clutched firmly to her, her head half buried in it as she tried to stifle the sobs that were making her whole body shake. Robb crossed to her in an instant and she flinched away from him as he lay a hand on her shoulder, her shining eyes lifting to his. He didn't know what he was seeing in them, he had never seen her look like this before. "I'm sorry," she whispered before a fresh wave of tears came over her. He tried to take her in his arms but she moved away, "how can you even bear to touch me?" she asked him and he stared at her.

"You're my wife," he said, utterly bewildered by her behaviour.

"He kissed me! He kissed me! He put his lips on mine!" she burst out then and he wanted to turn from the room again and beat Jon bloody. "No man should ever have touched his lips to mine, no man but you! And now he's ruined that! He's made me break a vow!" she sobbed, cringing away from him again when he tried to comfort her.

"Lissy stop it!" he almost shouted at her, grabbing at her shoulders and pulling her to him despite her resistance. He wouldn't let her do this, he wouldn't let her blame herself for his brother's moment of madness. "I can't …" she choked, "I can't … I can't … I can't …" she repeated over and over as he rocked her in his arms, her body still shaking but at least not resisting him anymore.

"I love you," he told her, pulling her down so she was nestled against him, holding her tightly and stroking a hand through her hair; "I love you, I love you, I love you."

* * *

Catelyn was bewildered as she watched Jon saddle up his horse, all of his belongings packed up with him. Surely he wasn't leaving? It was the blessing at the end of the week, Robb and Elissa would miss him there if he chose to leave. She was about to approach him when she saw Robb striding out of the keep, he looked furious and she was instantly wary. "Have you not gone yet?!" he spat at Jon.

"I'm going now," Jon said, not able to meet his brother's eyes.

"Don't even think about coming back," he said furiously.

"What will you tell the others?" Jon asked.

"That's none of your concern," Robb told him.

"I am sorry," he said again but Robb's cold eyes didn't thaw at all. He sighed heavily then and pulled himself up onto his horse, he turned to Robb again but his brother was already walking away. He swallowed hard and kicked his horse into motion, determined not to look back again.

"Robb whatever has happened?" Catelyn asked him.

"It's over," Robb snapped and she almost flinched.

"What has he done Robb?" she persisted and he clenched his fists.

"He tried to take what's mine," he said simply before walking away from her.

She stood bewildered. Surely that had not meant what she thought it did? Surely Jon wasn't stupid enough to make an advance on Elissa? She sighed then, first Sansa and now Robb, she had thought her children were in happy marriages but now things seemed to be crumbling around her in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Elissa was slipping off her nightdress when he went back up to their rooms, he stared at her as it fell to the floor. Her back was to him as she stood in front of her dresser but she looked up and caught sight of him in the mirror. He was still so angry but seeing her there had melted him somewhat. She didn't move, she merely held his gaze in the reflection and before he knew it he was stripping off his own clothes. He had to have her. He had to have her completely. She was his. No one else's. She was his. She would always be his.

His blood was pounding as he walked towards her, his hands untying his laces as he came to a stop behind her, letting his hands trail down her sides, rubbing his thumbs on the firm swelling of her breasts. She sighed softly then and he let one hand trail down her stomach, his fingers reaching between her thighs, his desire peaked as he felt her ready and willing. He pushed her down against the dresser then and she cried out in surprise, her hands grasping at the edges as he grabbed her hips hard and positioned himself between her legs, prising them apart with his knees. "Tell me you're mine," he growled in her ear then and he felt her shudder.

"I'm yours," she whispered and he pushed himself inside her at her words.

She cried out as he thrust hard into her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he slammed into her over and over again. Her hands gripped the dresser hard, bracing herself as it shook with the force of his thrusts. He had never taken her like this, it had never been like this. Part of her was scared at his behaviour but she couldn't deny that his animalistic desires had thrills running through her body. The harder he thrust the closer she got, each sharp breath coming as a cry as he drove her right to the edge. "Tell me again!" he commanded her as their flesh met again with a sharp smack.

"I'm yours!" she cried out and he growled his satisfaction at her answer; "I'm always yours!"

When she came to her end she finished him and he spilled deep inside her, finally loosening the tight grip he had on her hips, breathing hard as she collapsed down against the dresser. As he pulled out of her the guilt rose up in him at he looked at the position she was in. He had taken her like a wolf takes a bitch. He should never have done that. She was his wife. She was his Queen. She hadn't deserved for him to bend her over and fuck her like a common whore. "I'm sorry," he whispered, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry," he repeated, taking the few steps away from her so he could drop down onto the bed.

Elissa straightened up then and turned around, slightly shaky as her body came down from the heights it had just been pushed to. Robb was sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She knew he felt guilty for taking her like that but she understood. He was hurt and angry and he needed to show her, to show himself that she belonged to him. She understood and she didn't want him to feel guilt on top of everything else. She knelt down in front of him and noted his bloody knuckles, she sighed then and reached up to pull his hand to her, kissing her way across the torn flesh.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, his eyes full of remorse.

"You have nothing to apologise for," she told him, meeting his gaze.

"You didn't deserve that, you're my wife not a whore," he said bitterly.

"I understand," she told him softly, "I love you"

"I shouldn't have …" he began but she pressed her fingers to his lips and hushed him.

"No more," she said firmly and he kissed at her fingertips.

"Lay down with me?" he asked almost shyly, his blue eyes wide and hopeful.

"Gladly," she said meaningfully and they both shifted so they could lay down and curl up in one another, entwining arms and legs until they didn't know where one of them ended and the other began. They were one. Two halves of a whole. Always.

* * *

Sansa glared at the Smalljon as she gathered some more of her things, she had thought he had gone out with the hunt and she would have time to clear their room of her possessions. "Sansa can we talk?" he asked her.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said calmly.

"Sansa please, I love you!" he said desperately and she snorted.

"Do you? Did you even want to marry me my Lord or did you just feel guilty?" she hissed.

"Of course I wanted to marry you!" he cried, aghast at her refusal to even say his name.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" she whispered, shaking her head.

"Sansa please, where are you going?!" he asked her as she walked to the door.

"I'm moving to different rooms," she told him.

"Sansa … please don't!" he pleaded, dropping to his knees.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as he grabbed hold of her skirts.

"Begging you! Sansa please, I will do anything you ask of me!" he promised her.

"Let me go," she said quietly and he did, tears stinging his eyes as she walked away from him.

Sansa managed to make it to her new room and slide the lock across the door before she broke down in tears. She had thought her heart had broken at King's Landing when she saw Joffrey for what he really was, when he had struck off her father's head. She had thought her heart had broken when he forced her to look at it on the spike high up on the city walls. She had thought her heart had broken when he so publically tormented and abused her. She wished her heart had broken all those times, she wished it had broken beyond all repair so she wouldn't have to feel this pain.

* * *

Catelyn wasn't sure who to go to, she had directed the men to take Jon back up to the rooms he had been staying in before. She had ideally wanted him in rooms as far away from Robb and Elissa's as possible but there were none available, some were being refurnished and Sansa had taken another. Catelyn didn't want to have to ask her daughter to move again, she was refusing to leave the room she now occupied having locked herself in and refused to see anyone. She had been surprised when the men had supported an injured Jon in through the gates, he had been ambushed by the looks of it, no doubt by Wildlings. She couldn't just leave him, he was Ned's son, and whether Robb liked it or not he was still his brother.

It was to Elissa she finally decided to go, if anyone could help her explain herself to Robb it was his wife. At least, she hoped that was the case, she was almost certain that Elissa wouldn't have reciprocated Jon's advances, but she wanted to know the whole truth and she was her best hope. She let her into her rooms with a finger pressed to her lips. Catelyn nodded and saw why at once when she walked in; Robb was sleeping soundly on the bed, Torrhen cradled against his chest, the baby also sleeping peacefully. The sight warmed her heart and she watched them for a moment before following Elissa into the small adjoining living area and taking a seat opposite her as she poured them both a large cup of wine.

"He didn't sleep much last night," Elissa told her quietly.

"It doesn't look much like you did either," Catelyn sighed.

"No," she agreed, "but I am used to having little sleep with Torrhen"

"What in the name of the Gods happened Elissa?" Catelyn asked her then.

"I wish I knew … everything was going so well," Elissa whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Something happened with Jon I know that much," she pressed her then.

"I had no idea he had such feelings, I swear to you!" Elissa insisted.

"He acted on them?" Catelyn asked.

"Last night," Elissa nodded, "he told me he wanted me and he tried to kiss me"

"And you told Robb?" she guessed.

"No," Elissa shook her head, "he heard our argument … I wish he hadn't …"

"Jon's back," Catelyn told her then and her face paled at once, her head shaking.

"He can't be, Robb will kill him!" she exclaimed.

"Someone has already tried to do that," Catelyn smiled wryly and Elissa's eyes widened.

They both snapped their heads towards the bedroom then as the sound of movement reached their ears. "Lissy?!" they heard Robb call out and Catelyn saw her swallow hard, trying to compose herself.

"In here!" she called back to him and in a moment he appeared in the doorway.

"Alright mother?" he asked sleepily, sitting down next to his wife and pouring a cup of wine.

"I …" she began, looking to Elissa whose brow was creased as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Jon's back," Elissa managed to whisper then and Robb's expression darkened at once.

"Why?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice even as his fist clenched tightly round his wine cup.

"He's been injured," Catelyn managed then, seeing Elissa cringe slightly away from him.

"Where is he?" Robb asked.

"In the rooms he was before, I sent the Maester to him," Catelyn told him.

"Stay here," he ordered Elissa then before getting up and striding out, the door slamming a moment later. Catelyn contemplated Elissa then, wondering if she even wanted to know the answer to the question running round her head.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked her eventually.

"No," Elissa said, although she did not quite meet her eyes.

"Elissa … the truth," Catelyn said gently.

"He never struck me," she said firmly.

"That's not the only way to hurt someone," Catelyn said.

"He wanted to prove I was his … he was … rough, I suppose," she said quietly, her eyes dropping.

"Did he force you?" Catelyn asked, her heart pounding uncomfortably hard, her stomach churning.

"No," Elissa shook her head, "I was willing … he just took me by surprise"

"And you're worried he might do it again?" she guessed and Elissa nodded.

"I love him," she stressed, "but part of him scared me, it was because he was so angry with Jon"

"And now Jon's back," Catelyn understood.

"He'll be angry again," Elissa whispered and Catelyn leaned forward to embrace her.

"It's alright," she soothed, "everything will be alright."

* * *

Robb waited outside the room as the Maester finished tending to Jon, his anger and frustration building up in him. He hated what his brother had done, he hated what he had turned him into; he had seen Elissa flinch away from him when his mother had explained about Jon. She was scared of him and he couldn't blame her, he hadn't deserved her forgiveness. She was scared he would do it again now that Jon was back, now that his anger had returned. Is that how it would be now? Every time something upset him would she expect to be pushed down and used as a common whore? He'd degraded her and he felt sick with himself for doing it.

As much as he wanted to he couldn't blame Jon for his actions, it had been his own hurt pride and his own insecurities that had driven him, the urge to dominate her and claim her for his own had overwhelmed everything else. He would never do it again, he promised himself. If he had to work forever to prove that to her he would. He would do anything for her.

"Robb," Jon said weakly when his brother entered the room.

"What's the Maester said?" Robb asked him.

"I'll live," he said, smiling slightly.

"Good," Robb said shortly.

"You don't have to lie," Jon said, wincing as he moved slightly.

"I wasn't," he said.

"You must hate me," Jon said, coughing slightly, a grimace on his face.

"I hate what you did. I hate that you tried to take her. I hate how angry you've made me," Robb agreed, his fists clenching slightly, "but I would never wish you dead"

"You're a better man than me Robb," he said quietly.

"What happened?" Robb asked then.

"Ambushed," he said simply, "got me with some arrows; took my horse and supplies"

"Who?" Robb continued.

"The flayed man is House Bolton isn't it?" Jon frowned and Robb grimaced.

"Yes," he said, "Bolton's bastard no doubt … I've heard rumours"

"I thought they were your men? Your banners?" Jon asked, confused.

"Yes they were until I cut off their Lord's head," he said simply and Jon's eyes widened.

"Do I even want to know why?" Jon asked.

"The Twins," he spat, "Bolton picked the wrong side"

"I see," Jon said, unsure what else he could say.

"You can stay here until you're recovered," Robb said shortly, turning to walk away.

"Thank you," Jon said meaningfully, seeing his brother nod curtly before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope all of you that were worried Jon would disappear back to the Wall forever are kind of satisfied...

Hmm, anyway. Let me know what you thought - I know Robb didn't beat him half to death but you know.

It won't be the last of their confrontations anyway.

More tomorrow!

:)


	27. Fresh Starts

**A/N: **Hey guys! Next chapter, hope you all like it.

Please let me know.

Special thanks to the guests who've been reviewing - appreciate it lovelies!

:)

* * *

**Fresh Starts**

* * *

When Elissa woke the next morning she rolled onto her side without thinking and winced in pain. Robb noticed at once, his forehead creasing into a frown. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said, too quickly for his liking, her eyes not meeting his.

"What is it?" he asked her again, pulling the sheets away to look for any sign of her pain.

"Please … don't …" she said, trying to grab them back but failing.

He stared when he saw what she's been trying to hide, her hip was bruised, each angry mark in the shape of one of his fingertips. Each one felt like a knife in his heart as he looked at them, each one serving as a reminder of what he'd done to her. He reached out a hand, noticing as he did so that she flinched slightly and that made him feel even worse. He traced each bruise, coaxing her to lay on her back again as he let his other hand touch the almost identical marks on her other hip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing one of the bruises; "I am so, so sorry," he continued, kissing others, whispering his apology over and over to her. "I will never, ever, hurt you again," he swore to her, moving his lips to her other hip now.

"Show me," she whispered to him then and he paused for a moment before letting his lips trail across and down from her hip so he could rest between her legs. Elissa gasped as he kissed her gently, his tongue moving slowly against her, making her whole body tingle deliciously as he wrapped his hands lightly around her thighs to keep her in place as he worked. She moaned softly at the sensations he was driving through her, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she came closer and closer to her release.

When she came undone he savoured it for a long moment before beginning his journey back up her body, kissing every inch of skin his lips could find, paying special attention to her breasts, making her ache for release all over again. She moaned his name as he moved up to her neck, her hands firmly running down his back, making him arch into her, pressing their skin tightly together. He wanted to touch as much of her as he could, letting his body envelope hers, keeping one arm by the side of her head to stop his weight crushing her.

"I love you," he murmured when he reached her ear, gently teasing her earlobe with his teeth.

"Kiss me," she gasped out, her chest heaving against his, "properly"

He obliged her at once, lightly kissing along her jawline before pressing his lips to hers, letting his tongue enter her mouth and slowly dance with hers. She let her hands run down his back again then, tracing the hard planes as his free hand came to her thigh and gently coaxed her leg up to drape along his hip. She moved the other one up to do the same and felt him hard against her, so close and yet not nearly close enough. A soft moan escaped her then and she moved her hips forward as best she could under Robb's weight and he took her hint, shifting himself so he could slide into her.

He thrust so slowly that she thought she would die of the pleasure, his lips didn't leave hers as he continued to make gentle love to her. One of her hands tangled in his hair, the other trailed his back, loving the way his muscles moved as he continued his thrusts. She let the heels of her feet dig into the muscles of his thighs and travel down to his calves and back up again, pushing him even closer to her. The weight of him against her had her almost struggling to draw breath but it felt so good having him so close, as though if they got any closer they would just merge into one.

Elissa had to pull away from his lips as her ending neared, she was near breathless now as she panted out, his thrusts not quickening, the slow pace drawing out her pleasure for even longer. He settled for letting his hands entwine in her soft hair, his lips going for that perfect spot on her neck again, the spot that made her moan his name so beautifully in his ear. She didn't disappoint him, his name sounded so good when she said it like that that he almost reached the peak of his own pleasure.

They were both slick with sweat now as the end drew ever closer, their torsos rubbing so easily together, heightening their pleasure even further. Elissa could feel herself coming undone slowly and she knew Robb could feel it too as he groaned against her neck, resisting with everything he had not to quicken his thrusts. When she crashed down around him he let his hand tighten in her hair, holding off his own pleasure so he could prolong hers, managing to keep his movements slow as she cried out, moaning that she loved him as she reached her end.

He came soon after, growling out his release against the skin of her neck, breathing in the most perfect scent, his senses consumed by her, by all of her. She held him close, refusing to let him budge an inch, she wanted his body still pressed against hers, both of them still joined completely. He kissed his way back to her lips then and she kissed him back, a slow and tender kiss as they both came down from their heights.

* * *

"Sansa!" the Smalljon shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Jon … what in the name of the Gods?" Catelyn said, coming towards him.

"I need to see her!" he said desperately.

"She needs time," she said soothingly, laying a hand on his arm.

"She has been shut up in there days – have you even seen her?!" he demanded.

"No," Catelyn admitted, she too was worried about her daughter's behaviour.

"I've had enough, she's not hiding from this anymore," he said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked him fearfully.

"I know you can hear me!" he shouted through the door; "I am your husband! You will come out of this room for the blessing and you will be at my side! And after it is done I am returning to Last Hearth and you are coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"Jon … do you really think …" Catelyn began.

"What in the name of the Gods is going on here?!" Robb interrupted, a face like thunder.

"It's sorted," the Smalljon snapped before turning and pounding down the hallway.

Catelyn and Robb watched him go with incredulous looks on their faces before Robb turned to his mother, wondering if she had any clue what was going on.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

"He and Sansa have been having a few difficulties," she said awkwardly.

"What's he done?!" Robb demanded at once.

"Robb … please, promise me you won't do anything stupid," Catelyn said pleadingly.

"What's he done?" he repeated lowly and she sighed.

"He …" she began but stopped at once as the door to Sansa's room opened.

"Leave it Robb," Sansa said firmly, "it's none of your concern"

"Sansa …" he started.

"I said leave it," she said with finality before marching off the way her husband had gone.

* * *

Jon was bored, bored and alone which meant he only had time to brood. The Maester had come by earlier that morning and he had had to lay there while he examined him with both of them pretending that they couldn't hear the noises coming from the room opposite. It was beyond awkward and Jon was glad when he had left, now though he wished he'd come back, him or anyone else. Being alone with only his mind for company was doing him no good. Despite everything that had happened, despite everything it had cost him he was still desperately longing for Elissa, wishing with everything he had that she would walk through the door and fix that devastating smile on him.

He wished she would get out of his head and leave him in peace, in just a few days she would be marrying Robb again. Not because she had to but because she wanted to and there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried revealing his feelings but she had just shot him down in flames, and to top it off Robb had heard and he had no doubt that his brother would never forgive him. Hell, he wouldn't forgive him if the roles were reversed. He felt sick to the stomach about betraying his brother but still he could not stop imagining Elissa as his wife, as his lover, the mother to his children. He just couldn't help it even though he knew it would slowly drive him mad.

* * *

"Sansa?" the Smalljon looked up in surprise when she walked into the room.

"Do you love me?" she asked him at once.

"Of course I love you, I love you with everything I have!" he promised her at once.

"If you ever hurt me like that again I swear …" she began but he cut her off with a kiss.

"I will never," he whispered when he pulled away, "I was stupid … I was wrong"

"I don't know if I can trust you," she confessed, "but I do love you"

"That is enough for now, I will work forever to regain your trust if I have to," he swore.

"Us leaving for Last Hearth will be a new start, we can put everything else behind us," she said.

"I can agree to that," he whispered, "I will gladly agree to that," he continued, capturing her lips again.

When he finally managed to tear his lips from hers he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her soft hair as she clung to him. It had been too long since he'd held his beautiful wife like this, he had taken her for granted and been foolish but he promised himself no more. He would never so much as look at another woman, he was beyond lucky to have Sansa and he should never have jeopardised their relationship for some nameless, faceless woman who meant nothing. He would prove to Sansa that he could be the husband she deserved if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"They'll be arriving from Riverrun tomorrow," Robb told Elissa as they ate lunch together.

"Everything is set, there is plenty of room put aside," she assured him.

"Good," he nodded, watching her for a moment, trying to gauge her exact feelings, "do you still want to do this?" he asked eventually.

"The blessing?" she checked and he nodded, "of course I do, why would you ask that?"

"I hurt you Lissy," he whispered, the shame creeping back into him.

"You didn't mean to," she said at once.

"I don't know how you can defend me like that," he said, shaking his head.

"You're my husband," she snapped, "I love you, and I won't hear another word about it"

"Lissy," he tried again and she slapped her hand on the table.

"One more word Robb Stark and so help me when they arrive from Riverrun I will ask them to turn and go right back and I will be going with them!" she threatened.

He stared at her then, wondering when she had become the tower of strength that sat before him. When had she turned from the scared, shaking little girl into the steely, determined woman that now sat in her place? He was in awe of her, of everything about her. When he had married her she had been his Lady, but now, looking at the gleam of fire in her eyes he saw her for what she really was, perhaps for the first time. She was a Queen. Not just his Queen. The Queen.

"I love you," he said wonderingly and her hard expression softened at once.

"That's more like it," she said, a small smile betraying her as she tried to sound stern.

* * *

Catelyn decided after everyone had retired to bed that she would go up and visit Jon. She knew that Robb would be furious with her if he found out but he was Ned's son and he had kept her boys safe at the Wall when they had nowhere else to go. In truth, had it not been for him, she had no doubt that Bran and Rickon would be dead and gone. She had promised herself a long time ago that she would behave better towards Jon and she was not going to give up on her promise no matter how foolish his recent behaviour had been.

"Lady Stark," he said in surprise when she pushed his door open.

"Hush," she said at once, closing the door behind her, "everyone is asleep"

"Not everyone," he muttered darkly and she too could hear Robb and Elissa in the opposite room.

"That can't be easy," she said sympathetically.

"You have no idea," he said, a pained expression on his face.

"What were you thinking Jon?" she asked him, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I wasn't," he said, shaking his head, "it just crept up on me and before I knew it I was drowning"

"She's a married woman," she said.

"I know that," he nodded.

"Married to your brother," she continued.

"I know that too," he cringed.

"He has always been so good to you," Catelyn said, fixing him with a look.

"You can't make me feel any worse than I already do," he snapped.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" she asked.

"Believe me if I knew how to stop them I would," Jon said bitterly and she sighed.

"You need to stop this Jon," she said firmly.

"I know … don't worry, Robb won't be getting hurt … she'd never leave him," he almost spat.

"Not for Robb," she said softly, "you need to stop for your own sake."

* * *

"What is it sweetheart?!" Elissa asked desperately as she held on to a screaming Torrhen. He had been awake for almost an hour and she was getting increasingly worried about him, he was never like this, he always slept right through the night. She had fed him and changed him but still he cried and she was at her wits end. Robb was looking at her in despair but she had no words to soothe him, she was just as terrified for her son as he was. "Does he have a temperature?" he asked her for what seemed like the thousandth time and just like all the other times she put her hand to his forehead. "No," she said, shaking her head, his skin was perfectly normal under her touch.

"I'm getting the Maester," Robb said then, jumping to his feet as Torrhen's screams increased.

"Yes," Elissa agreed, nodding her head fearfully, "tell him to hurry!"

Robb returned with Maester Luwin in no time and Elissa felt relief flood through her, Torrhen was still crying incessantly and she was on the verge of tears when they came into the room. "I don't know what's wrong with him!" she said desperately, handing him over to the Maester, "he's never like this!"

"Try not to worry, we will get to the bottom of this," the Maester assured her and she watched helplessly as he lay her distraught son down on the bed and began to examine him. Robb crossed to stand with her, taking her into his arms and rubbing her back soothingly, knowing that no words he could utter would make her feel any better. "I can't lose him Robb," she whispered despairingly and his arms tightened around her, his lips pressing against the top of her hair as she shook in his arms. "That will never happen," he promised her fiercely and she determined to believe him.

"He has a tooth coming through," the Maester said after what felt like a lifetime.

"What?" Elissa said incredulously, "teeth have come though before, he's never been like this!"

"It's a molar your Grace," the Maester explained, "even the best behaved babies can find them intolerable"

"You're sure that's all it is?!" Robb demanded before Elissa could comment.

"I'm sure," Maester Luwin assured him, "rub this on his gums when he gets aggravated, it will work wonders," he promised, pulling a vial of liquid from his robes.

"Thank you Maester Luwin," Elissa said gratefully, taking the vial from him and going at once to Torrhen who was still crying out.

"You're sure it will help?" Robb checked, his eyes darting between his wife and son and the Maester.

"I'm sure," he promised, "but if you have any more concerns don't hesitate to come for me."

Elissa rubbed some of the ointment across Torrhen's gums at once as the Maester left the room, relief flooding through her at once as he started to calm. As the minutes passed by the more foolish she felt, it was a natural change in her baby and yet she had not seen it, she had assumed the worse. The relief she felt that he was now quietening on the bed was indescribable, she rubbed his tummy lovingly as he let out another few whimpers, the medicine that she had given him clearly taking effect.

"It's alright my little Prince," she said soothingly as his eyes began to droop and she lifted him gently.

"It's worked," Robb said in relief as she moved him to his crib.

"I feel so foolish," Elissa sighed, laying him back in his crib "I should have known"

"Why should you? He has never behaved that way before, you were right to be worried – I was worried!" he reassured her.

"He's alright," she said in relief, "that's what matters"

"Yes," he agreed, pulling her back to bed, "that's what matters"

"I love you Robb," she whispered as he pulled her down beside him.

"I love you too," he breathed back, tightening his hold on her.

* * *

The party from Riverrun arrived the next morning and Elissa was beside herself with joy as Ana and Roslin stepped carefully down from their carriage. She darted forwards at once to embrace them and when they all pulled apart they were beaming.

"Ros you look so well!" Elissa exclaimed as she took in her well rounded stomach.

"Only three moons to go I can hardly believe it," she smiled, rubbing a hand across the swelling.

"It's going to be wonderful," Elissa assured her and she smiled even more widely.

"Will you be leaving right after the blessing?" Robb asked then from behind her.

"We will stay a week I think," Roslin answered.

"That's good indeed we have much to catch up on," Elissa smiled.

"Could you show me the gardens Lissy?" Ana asked then.

"Of course I can," she replied at once.

"Shall we have some wine first?" Robb asked.

"That would be most welcome," Edmure grinned as he wandered over to them.

"Then let's go inside, it has been too long since we were all together," Elissa smiled widely.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes Jon's still brooding, but I do think it would be rather unrealistic if he got over he just like that. Besides, I think what Jon does best is brooding!

Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

But of self promotion here - some have you are already reading it (thank you!) but if any of you who aren't are interested I'm also posting a Theon/OC fic at the moment as well called The Kraken's Undoing. It would be great to get some feedback on it if any of you fancy it!

Anyway, more of this tomorrow as usual!

:)


	28. Blessings and Bastards

**A/N: **Next chapter for you lovely people!

Thank you to everyone, if you hadn't guessed I am still super overwhelmed by the response this story has got!

Please give me your thoughts on this one, I always love to read them (good or bad!)

:)

* * *

**Blessings & Bastards**

* * *

Elissa was a vision as she walked into the Godswood, the sun was shining as she had hoped and Robb couldn't take his eyes from her as she walked slowly towards him on the arm of the Greatjon. When she lifted her eyes to his her face lit up in a wide smile and his heart pounded, she was so beautiful he could barely believe she was going to pledge her life to him again. What had he done to deserve such perfection?

"Will you say the words?" the Septon asked when she reached Robb's side.

"Gladly," she smiled and Robb's hand found hers for a moment and squeezed.

"Do you pledge yourself willingly in the sight of the Old Gods to this man?" the Septon ask.

"I pledge my life to him and him alone, willingly, in the sight of the Old Gods," she answered.

"And do you pledge yourself willingly in the sight of the Old Gods to this woman?" he asked Robb.

"I pledge my life to her and her alone, willingly, in the sight of the Old Gods," Robb said.

"You are bound for life here in sight of this weirwood tree, may you live long and happy lives together," the Septon finished.

Robb beamed then, turning to his wife and cupping her face gently in his hands before pressing his lips firmly to hers. She kissed him back eagerly and he pulled her closer, almost forgetting about the crowd of people that were surrounding them. Eventually though he had to pull away and when he did he was staring right into her beaming face. "This is the wedding we should have had," he whispered to her and her smile widened even further.

"Come now aren't we supposed to be feasting?!" the Greatjon boomed then, to much laughter.

"Aye, lead the way," Robb chuckled, taking Elissa's hand as they walked slowly towards the keep.

"I love you," she smiled up at him, her smile breath-taking.

"I love you, so much," he said back, a wide smile on his own face as he gazed down on her.

* * *

Jon watched from the widow as they returned from the Godswood, he shouldn't really be out of bed but he needed to see her. He hadn't seen her in days, not since Robb had ordered her away and she had gone without once looking back at him. The others came first and he steadied himself against the windowsill, the pain in his leg where one of the arrows had hit was making it hard to stand. He had to see her though, just one glimpse to help him through. She came eventually, hand in hand with Robb, a wide smile stretched across her beautiful face.

Robb looked equally happy at her side and he couldn't help but feel the sharp stab of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. What would he give to be the man who could put that smile on Elissa's face? Anything. He would give anything at all. She was gone then in the blink of an eye, Robb ushering her on up the steps in front of him as he looked up and locked eyes with Jon. Jon didn't bother trying to hide away, Robb had already seen him, and he had seen the look of fury cross his face when he had met his eyes.

* * *

Robb tried to enjoy the feast, he tried to keep the smile on his face as he watched the dancing. Elissa was being twirled around by the Greatjon who had already had more ale than anyone else in attendance. She was giggling madly as he forgot half the steps, stumbling into her every now and then as she tried to correct him. Robb could see she gave up in the end, she just went along with whatever steps that he was making up. He was so glad she was happy, he was happy, but there was a cloud in his previously clear sky. Jon. Why had he looked up? Why had he not just kept going into the keep? He knew why, it was because he knew Jon would be looking, he knew that he could not have forgotten his feelings for Elissa so quickly. The Gods knew no man could ever forget her.

But she was his.

His.

No one else's. She was his and that was how it would stay, for now and for always because that was what they had promised. Not just once, but twice. Hells, he would marry her a thousand times if that was what it took to show Jon, to show everyone, that she belonged with him, and he with her. They were meant to be together. They were together. And he would never let anyone tear them apart, especially not his bastard brother.

He forced a smile to his face as Elissa approached, her face flushed with all the dancing she had done, some of her beautiful golden hair tumbling out of the jewelled net she had fixed it with.

"I cannot dance anymore," she said breathlessly as she flung herself into her chair.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," he smiled at her.

"Yes," she agreed, "until Lord Umber stepped on my toes"

"He's drunk," Robb said simply, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Well I hope you don't follow suit," she smiled slyly at him.

"And why is that?" he asked, catching onto her mood.

"Because, tonight I want a real wedding night," she told him seductively, her hand on his thigh.

"It will be all night I promise you," he replied, leaning in to brush his lips across her neck.

* * *

Jon pressed the pillow so far against his face that he almost thought he might smother himself but still he could hear them. It was as if they grew louder on purpose the harder he pushed it against him. Damn it! Was Robb doing this on purpose? Was he deliberately making her scream out his name and beg him for more? Was this the Gods idea of some sort of sick joke? If it was he definitely wasn't laughing. He threw the pillow away then, it was doing him no good; he could still hear everything. He heard so much he could almost imagine it in his mind, only in his mind Robb faded away and it was him on top of her, thrusting himself inside her over and over as her hands grabbed at him, screaming his name.

* * *

"Again?" Robb questioned as Elissa pulled herself astride him.

"Has the sun risen?" she asked him as she ran her hands firmly across his shoulders.

"No," he said, feeling his body respond underneath her.

"Then it is still night," she said, bringing her lips down to kiss along his sweat drenched chest.

"You will be the death of me," he breathed as she teased at his hardness.

"And what a death," she whispered in his ear as she slid down onto him.

She rocked perfectly and he couldn't take his eyes off the way her body moved as she drove pleasure right through his body. He didn't have words to describe her, the way the beads of sweat formed perfectly between her full breasts, just aching for his tongue to brush them up. The way she tossed her golden hair over her shoulder as she quickened her pace. The way she moaned his name so perfectly as she climbed higher and higher. The way she slapped her hands to his chest as she came to the edge, tightening perfectly around him and screaming out that she loved him. He growled out his own release moments later and she moved so he slid out of her, collapsing against his chest, her lips going for his neck.

"Dawn's breaking," he said, glancing towards the window.

"We did it," she said breathlessly.

"Yes," he agreed with a grin, "this should have been our wedding night"

"This was our wedding night," she replied.

* * *

A messenger approached the next day while they were sat eating breakfast together, both still utterly exhausted from their nights activities but in a blissful state.

"What is it?" Robb asked.

"Word from the villages, the bastard from the Dreadfort has grown more bold," he was told.

"Bolton's bastard?" Robb asked.

"Aye your Grace," the messenger nodded, "raids, rapes … even murder"

"Gather the men," he said wearily, "this stops now"

"Yes your Grace," the messenger agreed at once, bowing before hurrying away.

"Now Robb?" Elissa questioned.

"Now," he confirmed, "I'm sorry Lissy, but this can't go on"

"No," she agreed grudgingly, "no, I know that"

"We will make short work of him I promise you," he smiled reassuringly.

"You'll not be gone long?" she questioned.

"You'll barely have time to recover from last night," he told her lowly and she smiled widely.

"You come back alive do you hear me?" she said firmly.

"Knowing I have you waiting for me, how could I not?" he countered, pecking her lips lightly.

Robb went out into the courtyard then to find the men assembling, he hoped that Bolton's bastard wouldn't be hard to find as he headed towards the armoury. He felt uneasy about leaving, especially as he was leaving Elissa alone with Jon still in the keep. He didn't think his wife would do anything, hells, he knew she wouldn't, but he wouldn't put it passed Jon to try something with him out of the way. That had always been Jon's problem, he never knew when to give up. His mother would keep an eye on things he knew that, that was what he tried to focus on as a squire began helping him into his armour. It wouldn't be long and then he'd be home, then perhaps he and Elissa could finally focus on just being happy.

"Elissa said you would be riding out," his mother's voice sounded then.

"Yes," he said as his breastplate was strapped to him.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you to be careful," she smiled and he turned to face her.

"No," he said, "can you leave us?" he added to the squire who bowed and fled at once.

"What is it?" his mother asked, she always knew.

"Keep an eye on Elissa," he said lowly, "and the other on Jon"

"Robb she wouldn't!" she protested at once.

"No she wouldn't," he agreed, "but I wouldn't put anything passed him anymore."

* * *

Jon again watched from the window as Elissa made her way down the steps, Torrhen clamped securely in her arms as she made her way to where Robb was stood by his horse. Robb took the baby at once from her, holding him tightly for a moment and kissing the top of his head. He shifted him to one side then and pulled Elissa against him with his other arm. She clung to him for a moment before she pulled slightly away and they said words to one another that Jon could only imagine. They kissed then and he had to look away, turning from the window he felt the pain in his leg shooting through him and his knee buckled, before he knew it he was on the floor, grasping desperately at anything around him so he could pull himself up. It was to no avail, he didn't have the strength; he blinked furiously as his vision swam. What in the name of the Gods was happening? He had felt fine before.

* * *

Elissa was taking Torrhen back up to his day nursery when she heard the low moans of pain coming from Jon's room. She hesitated for a moment, perhaps she should call for the Maester? After a second she continued on, quickly leaving Torrhen with the nursery maids and walking back towards Jon's room. She paused at the door, thinking his moans had stopped but then she heard them again; he sounded desperate. Again she hesitated, Robb wouldn't want her in there, Robb wouldn't want her anywhere near there, but if Jon was in pain he would need treatment. She couldn't just leave him, what kind of person would that make her?

She made up her mind then, pushing open the door and tentatively stepping into the room, she was confused when she didn't see him in bed but then her eyes found him collapsed on the floor. He looked in a near state of unconsciousness and she went to his side at once, trying to sit him up she found it impossible. He was too heavy and too weak to help himself. She saw the beads of sweat forming across his brow then and she placed a shaking hand to it, feeling his skin almost aflame beneath her touch. "Oh Gods," she whispered, "I'm going to get the Maester," she told him, "don't close your eyes Jon!" she insisted and he let out a low groan in response. With that she stood up from his side and ran from the room towards the Maester's tower.

* * *

Elissa stood uncertainly in the doorway as two guards helped Jon back onto the bed, Maester Luwin stepping forward to examine him as soon as he was settled again. His face was grave and Elissa's heart pounded, she hated what Jon had done, how it had made her feel and how it had hurt Robb so much. But she never wanted this, she never wanted to see him so weak, he didn't deserve to die. He was a bloody fool but he didn't deserve to die.

"It is lucky you found him when you did your Grace," the Maester told her then.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

"His wound has festered, that's what has caused the fever," he explained.

"Can you fix it?" she questioned, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"I believe so, but you may want to step out your Grace … it won't be pretty," he grimaced.

"Do your best," she managed a faint smile and he nodded before she turned from the room.

* * *

Catelyn watched Elissa as she twisted her hands together, her face pale and worried as they waited for news of Jon. She had come to her in near tears and told her what had happened and now they sat waiting to hear if the Maester's efforts were going to be enough. Elissa looked almost guilty and Catelyn didn't like that, the girl shouldn't be blaming herself, she had done nothing but be kind. She couldn't have known that Jon would fall in love with her, she never would have dreamed it.

"This isn't your fault," Catelyn finally said, unable to stand her expression any longer.

"Are you sure about that?" Elissa whispered, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Did you shoot him with that arrow?" she questioned.

"I wanted him gone," Elissa said.

"Dead?" Catelyn asked.

"No not dead," she said, shaking her head, "just gone, away from here, away from me and Robb"

"That's normal," Catelyn soothed, "you couldn't have known what would happen"

"Why did he have to kiss me?!" she burst out furiously.

"Jon has always gravitated to those who are kind to him," Catelyn told her.

"Of course I was kind to him! I knew how much he meant to Robb!" Elissa exclaimed.

"I don't expect he meant to fall for you, but you're kind and beautiful, the very thing a man like Jon wouldn't be able to resist," she sighed.

"And look where it's got him," Elissa said bitterly.

"Yes indeed," Catelyn agreed heavily, silently praying that Jon would pull through.

It was another few hours before the Maester came with news. He had cleaned Jon's wound and cut away the infected flesh before redressing it with fresh bandages. The fever would be upon him for a few days at the least, he told them, as the toxins needed time to drain from his body. He would likely survive but be incredibly weakened, his strength would come back slowly after such a violent fever. In all likelihood he would need months to recover fully. Elissa hadn't known what to think of that, she was pleased he was going to be alright but the thought of Robb's reaction when he found out how long Jon would have to stay had her cringing.

* * *

She painted a smile on her face for dinner, she knew that Catelyn could see through it but she hoped that Roslin and Ana would be fooled. They would be leaving soon and the last thing she wanted was to have them worrying about her on their way back to Riverrun. That was the one good thing about Robb leaving she supposed, she could spend all her time with her sisters before they went back. Roslin turned to her then and she kept the smile on her face as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I know we've not always been close but I know a forced smile when I see one," she said quietly.

"Not here Ros," Elissa said, knowing her sister was too stubborn to let it go.

"Walk with me then," Roslin said and she sighed heavily and nodded, getting up to leave.

"Are you going somewhere?" Ana asked.

"Just for a short walk, my back is aching in that chair," Roslin lied.

"Go round the gardens Ros, they're beautiful," Ana smiled.

"Good idea," she smiled back, linking her arm with Elissa's as they stepped off the high table.

They walked in silence for a while until they were sure that no one was in earshot of them. Roslin steered them to a bench then and they sat down, Elissa glancing around again to make sure there was definitely no one around.

"Well?" Roslin questioned.

"Jon," Elissa said simply.

"I heard, but he will live won't he?" she said.

"Yes," Elissa nodded, "but it's not about that"

"What then?" Roslin frowned.

"He has feelings for me," she said quietly.

"What kind of feelings?" Roslin questioned, thinking she already knew the answer.

"The worst kind," Elissa whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"And you, do you have feelings for him?" she asked.

"I thought of him as a brother, until he tried to kiss me," Elissa said bitterly.

"Oh Gods," Roslin almost moaned.

"And Robb heard it all," she went on, "he is going to be so furious"

"No doubt," Roslin agreed.

"He thought it would be a few weeks and then he would be gone … only now …" Elissa said.

"Months," Roslin finished for her, "what a mess"

"We were so happy when we arrived here," she said sadly.

"And now?" her sister questioned.

"And now it is like a dark cloud looming over us that we're trying so hard to ignore. Only the more we ignore it the bigger it grows … it will rain down on us all in the end, and when it does I have no idea what we're going to do," she confessed.

Roslin had no words then, she just turned and pulled Elissa into a tight embrace, stroking her hand through her little sisters hair as she felt wetness against her neck, knowing that Elissa had succumbed to tears.

* * *

Ana watched from the other side of the garden as Roslin did her best to comfort Elissa. She felt pained that her sister was upset, she also felt pained that it was Roslin she had gone to and not her. In a way it didn't surprise her, Elissa and Roslin had more in common now, they were both married and when Roslin had her baby they would both be mothers. If Elissa was having troubles in her marriage then Roslin could counsel her much better than she ever could. She doubted she would ever be a wife, not now. Even if she hadn't been repeatedly dishonoured she would still be from a disgraced house, her pure sisters and nieces back at the Twins were having trouble enough finding matches.

Ana had never really thought of being married, she had hoped that one day her father would find her a nice husband who she could live contentedly with and bear sons for. She never dreamed of love and Lords as her other sisters had, her expectations were far more realistic. Never could she imagine being as passionately and deeply in love as Roslin and Elissa were with their husbands. She could never imagine herself surrendering completely to such feelings. Perhaps if things had been different she could have had a chance to find such happiness, such love. But things weren't different, she was spoiled, and no man would want a spoiled woman from a poisoned house.

* * *

"I expect we'll leave before Robb returns," Edmure commented as Roslin brushed her hair through.

"No doubt," she said, her mind elsewhere as she placed the brush down.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head and he frowned, the look on her face said otherwise.

"Ros … you would tell me if there was?" he checked.

"I'm fine, honestly … I'm just worried for Elissa," she admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you know of Jon Snow?" she questioned, turning to face him.

"Ned Stark's bastard, man of the Night's Watch, I've never actually met him," he shrugged.

"He's after Lissy," she told him after a moment.

"What? That's ridiculous, she's a Queen! Is he mad?!" Edmure exclaimed.

"She's terrified Edmure, terrified of Jon's feelings, of Robb's reaction … I don't want to go home yet," she said, her eyes pleading.

"Ros … the baby is due soon," he said, shaking his head.

"I know, I know that!" Roslin said desperately, "But we have never been so close, and she needs me, I can't let her down!"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat, he could only ever give her what she wanted; "we'll stay a while"

"Thank you!" she said meaningfully, stepping forward so she could embrace him.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that, a bit of a heart to heart between Elissa and Roslin there which I hope you liked!

I've missed writing Ana and Roslin so I hope you're all as happy as I am that they're back in the picture!

More tomorrow.

:)


	29. Secret of the Dreadfort

**A/N: **Here's the newbie!

Hope you enjoy.

As ever, please let me know what you think.

:)

* * *

**Secret of the Dreadfort**

* * *

"Spread out!" Robb hissed towards the men to his left.

They did as he bid, he saw their silhouettes in the faint light of the moon as they fanned out across the west wall of the Dreadfort, grappling hooks at the ready, just waiting for the signal.

"Now you," he said to those on his right then and they moved at once towards the east wall, spreading themselves out as their comrades had.

They had to wait now they were in position, Robb had his loyal guard around him as they strained their eyes for the signal to come from atop the wall. The Smalljon had infiltrated the Dreadfort, he was one of very few of his men who had ever visited and he knew the secret ways in. He had taken a small group of men to dispatch the guards atop the walls. He would throw a torch from the wall when it was done and that was when Robb would give the order for his men to climb. Opening the main gate too soon would draw far too much unwanted attention. They needed to get in and find Bolton's bastard fast, once they had him the rest of the forces would have no option but to surrender. Men only fought so long as they had a leader.

He moved his shoulder then, circling it in the joint to loosen it up and he saw Dacey look at him in concern.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" she asked.

"What kind of King would I be if I sat on my arse and let everyone else fight for me?" he countered.

"A southern one," she smirked.

"Right enough," the Greatjon chuckled under his breath.

"There," he said then, nodding above the gate where a flaming torch had dropped.

Dacey moved quickly, lighting up a torch of her own and waving it quickly above her head to alert the men beneath the walls before hurriedly extinguishing it. Robb watched as the men threw up the hooks and began to climb, his heart pounding uneasily until each one of them reached the top, calming himself when they were all safely over.

"Steady," the Greatjon muttered under his breath as cries and clashing swords filled the air.

"Any minute," Dacey added, pulling her sword from its sheath.

"Stick to the plan," Robb reminded them, "no heroics"

"Aye," they both agreed as one.

"Now," Robb said as the gates began to rise.

They moved swiftly, crouching low as they ran across the drawbridge and under the gate, darting into the shadows and looking around for the nearest point of entry.

"There," the Greatjon pointed after a moment.

"Ladies first," Dacey said, pushing away from the wall and sprinting towards the door.

Robb and the Greatjon followed her at once, the other members of the guard close behind them as Bolton men began to rise, realising that something was wrong. Many of them were only half clad in armour as they realised the Dreadfort had been infiltrated, some pausing to try and put more on were cut down in an instant. Others fought in just their tunics and Robb felt almost guilty at how easily his sword cut through them. That was until he reminded himself why they were doing this, what these men had done was despicable.

* * *

It took Dacey and two men to force the door they had chosen, someone had tried to barricade it but hadn't done a very good job. Robb went in on the heels of the Greatjon, the hallways inside almost pitch black as they squinted, trying to adjust their eyes to the gloom as they looked for the most promising way to go.

"We split?" the Greatjon suggested.

"Aye," Robb nodded as a few of the men lit torches.

"Split!" Dacey called to them then.

"Groups of ten!" Robb added, "A torch in each, I want that bastard found!"

The murmurs went through the men then as they repeated Robb's order to those following on behind. He led his own group to the left then, they paused at each door along the hallway, kicking it open and checking for anyone inside. It was eerily empty, Robb was just starting to think that something was amiss when another door was flung open to reveal a girl cowering in a corner, holding her shredded dress to her, desperately trying to protect her modesty. She screamed when she saw Robb and his guard and he held his hands up at once, making a show of sheathing his sword. Dacey came in with him but the other men hung back, keeping a watch on the door.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Robb told the girl gently.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice shaking, "Did he send you?"

"Who?" he asked her, "No one sent me … my name is Robb"

"I did everything!" she almost screamed, "I did everything he asked of me!"

"Who?" he questioned her again, she looked half mad as she shook, cringing against the wall.

"Oh Gods he's going to kill me!" she wailed.

"That's not going to happen, we're here to help you," Robb insisted.

"Let me," Dacey said softly.

"This is Dacey, will you let her take care of you?" he asked the girl and she stared at him.

"I don't want to go down there," she whispered and he stared right back, feeling sick at the look of pure terror in her eyes.

"Take care of her," he said to Dacey then who nodded and moved to her side.

Robb ordered two men to stay and guard the room where Dacey was tending to the girl. He didn't need to be told to know what had happened to her, he recognised the look in her eyes well enough, it was the look that haunted Ana. The rest of his group of men continued on down the hallway and found no more. They hit a dead end then and doubled back, seeing Dacey supporting the girl out of the room, a blanket wrapped securely around her. When they reached the main entrance hall they heard the pounding of armoured footsteps and Robb was instantly unsheathing his sword again.

"Your Grace!" it was one of his men who appeared.

"What is it?" Robb asked at once.

"We have the bastard," he said breathlessly.

"You're sure?" Robb checked.

"Aye," he nodded, "several men confirmed it"

"Our men?" Robb persisted, needing to be sure.

"Aye," he nodded again, "bastard took five of our men down before we stopped him"

"Is he alive?" the Greatjon asked then.

"For now at least," the man said with a quick glance towards Robb.

"Chain him good," Robb said then and the man bowed his agreement.

He took a breath then, it was almost done, soon they would be riding back to Winterfell and Ramsay Snow could be dealt with properly. He sheathed his sword again as he waited for the other groups of men to return, he could hear nothing but silence from outside in the courtyard and he wasn't sure whether to feel calmed by it or unnerved. More pounding footsteps could be heard then and he twitched his hand for his sword again but paused when he saw the Smalljon coming towards him.

"You have … to … come … now," he said breathlessly.

"What is it?" Robb questioned.

"You won't believe … you have to … see," he panted out.

"Lead on lad," the Greatjon nodded to his son then.

* * *

They followed the Smalljon down a set of narrow steps that seemed to lead down into some sort of cellar. The hairs on the back of Robb's neck stood up on end as they dropped lower and lower, remembering the terrified look in the girl's eyes. _I don't want to go down there_. What in the name of the Gods were they going to find? He had heard tales of the Dreadfort, of the Bolton's who flayed their enemies and left their skin on display. Surely the Smalljon wasn't leading him to that?

When they reached the depths of the cellar Robb stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. There was a man, stripped bare but for a pair of filthy linen trousers, tied with his arms and legs outstretched to some kind of rack, a sack over his head. Robb could see the deep welts that ran across his chest where he had clearly been whipped, there were also burn marks on him and Robb felt increasingly nauseous.

"Why is he still like that?!" he demanded, "Get him down!"

"Your Grace … his feet … they are nailed to the rack," the Smalljon said in a pained voice.

"You," Robb beckoned to a soldier, "get fresh bandages and find him some clothes"

"Yes your Grace," the man agreed at once before hurrying from the room.

"Get him down, be as gentle as you can," Robb ordered then and men set at it at once.

He moved forward despite himself as they eased the nails slowly from the man's feet as his head began to lift, a groan of pain leaving his mouth as he came to.

"Help me with his arms," he said to the Smalljon and he obliged at once, untying the knots.

"The Gods know how many more the bastard's had down here," the Smalljon said, disgusted.

"Please … no more," the man groaned then, "I don't know anything … please"

"We're here to help," the Smalljon said.

"No … you're just another of his tricks … no … put me back," he moaned desperately.

"We're helping you," Robb reiterated, thinking how familiar the man's voice sounded.

"Robb?" the man said then in a tiny voice, half fearful, half hopeful.

His feet were free in that instant and the Smalljon helped Robb get him down from the rack and steady him before Robb moved his hand to remove the sack around his head. When he pulled it off he stared for a second, barely able to believe his eyes.

"Theon?" he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry Robb," Theon staggered against him, "I never meant it I'm sorry!"

Robb didn't know what to say as Theon clung to him so tightly part of him thought he would never let go. He had thought Theon was long gone, back to the Iron Islands to hide with his treacherous father, he never dreamed he would find him like this in the bowels of the Dreadfort, a tortured shell of a man in rags, clinging to him and sobbing.

"I chose wrong Robb!" he cried desperately, "I chose wrong I'm sorry! Please, I never meant it, I never wanted to kill those boys … but they would never have stopped hunting Bran and Rickon if I didn't do something!"

Without thinking Robb put his arms around Theon, the man who had been his friend, the man he had trusted, the man who had ultimately betrayed him and the man who was now broken before him. How could he hate him now? How could he possibly make him suffer any more? Death would have been easier than this torture. He didn't have the heart to kill him now, he didn't even have the strength to hate him. Theon had been his brother, he couldn't hate him any more than he could hate Jon. He hated what he had done, his actions, but he hated what had been done to him more and it was then he made his decision.

"It's alright Theon," he said gently, "we're going home."

* * *

He knew some of the Lords weren't happy with his decision as they made to leave, but if any one of them dared challenge him he would remind them whose House Theon had harmed. It had been his House, the Stark House, and if he chose to keep him alive and at Winterfell then that was his choice.

"Your Grace," the Greatjon said tentatively as they watched Ramsay loaded into a cage.

"If you're going to question me about Theon then …" Robb began.

"No, I wasn't," he said, "it's your decision to make … I respect what you're doing"

"Thank you," Robb said, relieved he didn't have to reprimand his most loyal general.

"Takes great strength to show a mercy like that," the Greatjon praised.

"What would I gain from killing him? You saw him – he looks like he's suffered a thousand deaths," he said, shaking his head.

"Aye," the Greatjon agreed, clapping his shoulder, "lead off!" he called to the waiting men.

Some were taking Ramsay and his surviving men ahead, Robb didn't want Theon or the girl they had found to have to see him again. He somehow knew that Ramsay was the kind of man who would be able to inflict psychological torment on someone, even from within a cage.

"Your Grace, we've found another woman!" one of his men called out then.

"Where?" Robb asked, his heart sinking, how much more would be uncovered?

"The bastard's bed," he spat, "she wasn't forced to be there either"

"Bring her here," he said gesturing to the other two men who held the girl, "who are you?"

"Myranda," she said, staring him down, not looking phased at all.

"What are you to Ramsay Snow?" he asked.

"His lover," Myranda almost purred, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"Bind her hands, she comes with us," Robb said, turning away from her in disgust.

Once she was up on a horse and well-guarded he gathered the remaining men to leave, helping Theon out of the keep himself. Theon could barely walk and Robb wondered if he would even be able to ride, the Smalljon helped him get him up onto a horse and Theon nodded almost shyly when Robb asked him if he was able. He pulled himself up onto his own horse then and gave the order the lead off from the Dreadfort. Men barred the gates once they were through before they set off at a steady pace towards Winterfell. It would take another few days to get back and Robb pondered as they rode south what the reaction would be to him bringing Theon back with him. He was almost sure it wouldn't be positive and he inwardly cringed at how furious his mother would be. Elissa too no doubt, he had promised justice for those boys and yet here he was, willingly letting Theon live, riding back to Winterfell at his side as he had done countless times before.

* * *

Theon burst into sobs when they saw Winterfell looming up out of the mist a few days later, Robb said nothing as he frantically rubbed at his eyes; he didn't know what to say. He wondered what Theon was feeling, guilt no doubt. Relief perhaps? He barely recognised him anymore, he was weakened beyond all comprehension, his body broken and perhaps his mind as well. When they clattered through the gates Robb noted that Theon had his hysteria under control and he breathed a sigh of relief, getting down from his horse at once as they pulled up. Theon was helped down by two of his men as he turned his attention to the keep as his family began pouring out, all hurrying down the steps towards him until his mother stopped dead in her tracks.

"What in the name of the Seven is he doing here?!" she almost snarled towards Theon.

Everyone stopped then and stared at Theon. His mother looked furious, Elissa with Torrhen in her arms merely looked confused, Bran looked utterly betrayed and Rickon horrified. Sansa had a look of disgust about her that he had never seen before and Arya looked as though she may pull Needle at any moment and run at Theon. He had expected this, he just hadn't expected it all at once.

"Let me explain!" Robb began pleadingly.

"Explain?!" his mother repeated furiously, "There is nothing to explain this!"

"I don't understand," he heard Elissa murmur then and it was Sansa who answered her.

"That's Theon Greyjoy," she spat and Robb cringed at the look that came across Elissa's face.

She wasn't confused anymore. He wasn't even sure what she was, he had never seen that look on her face before and as he looked at her he wished he had never. Slowly she shook her head at him and he saw her tighten her grip on Torrhen as she looked from him to Theon.

"Lissy please," he tried but in an instant she had turned away and marched back up the steps and into the keep.

"Explain. Now." His mother said, her expression murderous.

"He's been tortured, if you had seen what happened to him …" Robb started.

"Have you forgotten what he did?!" she almost screamed.

"Of course not!" he snapped, "But he's faced the consequences, far worse consequences than would have befallen him had I be the one to find him!"

"What do you intend to do?" she asked, her voice calmer as she watched Theon supported away.

"He was our ward before, he will continue as such," he said, just as calmly.

"I don't like this Robb … I don't like this one bit," she said, shaking her head.

"I know you don't, and I swear I will explain more but now I really need Lissy!" he said desperately.

His mother said no more and he hurried passed her and his siblings, determined not to catch any of their eyes, afraid of what he might see in them. He hurried through the keep and found Elissa, not in their rooms but in the nursery with her back to him.

"Could you leave us?" he asked the nursery maids.

"There's no need," Elissa said at once and the pair of them looked confused as to who to obey.

"Lissy, please," he said insistently.

"I'm trying to get Torrhen to sleep," she said, her tone icy.

"Will you please speak to me," he said pleadingly.

"I am with my son," she said, turning to look him in the eyes, "I don't want to leave him alone when we have such company with us"

"Lissy … please, Theon would never …" he began.

"Harm a child?" she supplied.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said desperately.

"You promised justice for those boys Robb," she said, her eyes showing how utterly betrayed she felt, "and you give their killer bed and board"

"It's not that simple," he tried to tell her but she turned away from him in disgust.

"Leave me with my son," she said coldly then and he felt utterly helpless.

Not knowing what else to do he left her alone, he didn't blame her for being angry but she had never been so dismissive of him before. He had barely seen Torrhen, he hadn't even gotten close to holding his precious son in his arms. He wondered if Elissa would even let him anymore; would she trust him at all with their baby boy? Would she forgive him for this?

As he walked away he silently prayed to the Old Gods and the new that she would, that she could. He couldn't bear the thought of her turning on him, of her love turning to hate. He couldn't stand it, she had to forgive him, she just had to; he loved her far too much to consider the alternative.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew ... okay, I'm not sure how you guys are going to react to this one ...

Thoughts?

No hate please!

More tomorrow.

:)


	30. One Isn't Enough

**A/N: **Hey guys, new chapter!

Thanks for the response for the last one - glad I managed to surprise some of you!

Thank you to the guest that left a review, you pretty much summed up exactly how I feel about Theon in just a few lines which was just awesome.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

Let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**One Isn't Enough**

* * *

For the next few weeks Robb was in turmoil, even though he kept Theon mostly to his own rooms and had a guard watching him Elissa was still barely speaking to him. He had explained to her over and over why he had brought Theon back with him but still she didn't thaw. When in public she behaved as the perfect wife and Queen, placing her hand on his arm and painting a smile on her face. That was the only physical contact they had though, when in private she would close herself off from him. He didn't dare make a move to bed her, he knew she wouldn't deny him his rights as her husband, but he knew she didn't want it, and he wouldn't take it.

She wouldn't leave him alone with Torrhen either, that had hurt the most, the fact that she didn't even trust him to take care of their son any more. Her instincts had always been to fiercely protect her baby, but he had never thought she would ever think him a threat. It was as this continued into the third week and he sat up in their rooms on the edge of the bed waiting for her to come in from the adjoining room where she was putting Torrhen into bed that he actually began to think that his wife had stopped loving him. He put his head in his hands then and willed himself not to cry, tears would do him no good.

"I hate this," Elissa's voice spoke quietly above him then and he looked up into her eyes.

"I hate it too," he said, hesitantly reaching out for her hand, overjoyed when she let him take it.

"I promised you a long time ago I would support you in anything," she whispered.

"I understand why you don't support me in this," he said.

"It's not just this," she said, tears welling in her eyes, "I've been so scared"

"Of Theon?" he questioned at once, guilt gnawing even more ferociously at him.

"No," she shook her head, her other hand reaching up to wipe tears away.

"Then what?" he asked her desperately.

"I'm scared that I am not yet with child again," she confessed, a sob leaving her.

Robb pulled her towards him then and she all but fell into his lap, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, her head buried in the crook of it as she cried. He let his hands come around her waist before rubbing them gently up and down her back to soothe her. Elissa's confession had his own hidden fears bubbling up inside him, Torrhen was eight months old now and yet no matter how many times he took Elissa to bed she never grew quick with child.

"These things take time Lissy," he soothed her, a hand tangling in her hair.

"Torrhen took no time, and now another moon has come and still no child," she sobbed.

"It's alright," he said, rocking her gently, unsure how to put her fears aside.

"What if I can't give you another son?" she whispered, lifting her head up to look at him.

"You will," he said fiercely, "you will give me sons and daughters"

"What if I can't?! What if I'm unable after what happened?!" she demanded.

"The Maester said none of your insides were damaged," he said at once, shaking his head.

"What if he missed something? What if he was wrong?" she continued.

"Then we have Torrhen," he said, he would love more children, but Torrhen was enough.

"One boy," she whispered, "one precious boy, what if something happens to him?"

Suddenly her overprotectiveness made a lot more sense to Robb. He felt relieved, knowing that she hadn't been trying to shield Torrhen from him, she was trying to shield him from everything, not wanting to take her eyes from him for a second. She was terrified of something happening to him because she was terrified that she could have no more children.

"Nothing will happen to him," he insisted.

"You can't know that! Babies are lost every day!" she said, almost hysterically.

"Not our baby," he said firmly, "don't ever talk like that!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, burying her head back into the crook of his neck.

"It's alright," he said softly, shifting further back on to the bed and laying them both down.

"I don't want to fail you," she said quietly when her tears finally subsided.

"You could never," he promised, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," she said, her voice hitching slightly.

"And I love you," he said in sheer relief, "no matter what, I will always love you"

"Even if I can't bear you more children?" she questioned fearfully.

"Always," he repeated, "we have Torrhen, we have our boy"

"Yes," she agreed sadly, "but one isn't enough."

* * *

Theon sat on the flat top of the rock with his back resting against the great expanse of the oak tree, he was allowed out into the gardens so long as he didn't stray from the walls. He wouldn't stray from the walls, he never wanted to stray anywhere ever again. The thought of going back out there filled him with such terror that it made his heart pound uncomfortably fast. He knew that Ramsay was here, chained up down in the prison, Robb had promised he couldn't get out but Theon still couldn't walk passed the entrance without shaking. He had had to come passed the entrance to get here though, to the most secluded part of Winterfell where he could just sit and be alone for a few hours.

He could still scarce believe that he was back here, back at the only place that he had ever truly felt at home, the place he had stupidly tried to take at his own. The desperate longing to appease the father that he barely remembered had taken over all other senses of loyalty and affection that he had held so deeply for the Stark family. He had forgotten that Robb was his friend and brother. He had forgotten that he adored Bran and Rickon, that Lord Stark had always treated him as more of a son than a ward. It had taken the boys escaping and the Ironborn ruthlessly hunting them down with the view to kill to finally make him remember.

Killing those farm boys had sickened him but it was the only way he could satisfy the men he had called his own and keep Bran and Rickon from their reach. He had killed them quickly, he hadn't wanted them to suffer, but for night after night afterwards he would wake up screaming, thinking he could still see their blood on his hands. They had all thought Robb dead and the men had almost drank Winterfell dry in their celebration while Theon had cowered up in his room with the door barricaded, muffling his shaking sobs with a pillow. Then the news had come that he had survived the planned ambush at the Twins and the men had sobered at once, they couldn't hold Winterfell from him now with his army no doubt planning to come north.

They made the decision to flee and Theon had no choice but to go with them, if he stayed then Robb would no doubt kill him on sight if his men didn't butcher him first for desertion. They had been caught then before they could reach the ships, rounded up so easily that Theon could have almost laughed, through fear or disbelief at his own stupidity he didn't know. He realised who their captors were soon enough though when he flayed the other Ironborn alive in front of his eyes. He had begged not to meet the same fate but after countless days and nights captive in the bowels of the Dreadfort he had begged for the opposite, wanting nothing more than for the Gods to take him. The Gods hadn't though, they had sent Robb and they had sent him mercy, Theon could scarce believe that Robb had let him live, part of him still thinking that this was all still part of Ramsay's psychotic plan to break his mind and body completely.

* * *

Ana's steps barely made a sound as she walked across the grass, her mind already fixed on her destination as she pulled her furs closer around her. The air was getting colder now although when the sun did peek out from behind the clouds it was still strong enough to warm the skin. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realised that someone else had intruded upon her safe haven. This had been the spot in the gardens that she had chosen to come to because no one else ever ventured there. Even the guards didn't come into it, they patrolled the perimeter; she often saw the tips of their spears above the high hedgerows as they walked passed. Always close enough that she felt safe but not so close that they intruded on her alone time.

The man was even sat in her spot, on the middle of the flat rock that was set at the base of the great oak tree that she liked to lean her back against. She recognised him after a moment as Theon Greyjoy, the man who had betrayed Robb and who he had ultimately saved from torture when he had ridden out to deal with Ramsay Snow. No one seemed happy that Theon was here but Ana could tell simply from the way he stared out in front of him that he was no threat. He had the air of a defeated man about him and she suddenly felt a stab of guilt for wishing he had not taken her special place away. She knew what it was to be broken, to feel as though you had lost part of yourself, that was how Theon looked as he sat there, still staring.

Eventually he seemed to snap out of his stupor and flinched slightly when he looked up and saw her watching him. She wondered if he would say anything to her but he just looked at her for a moment before shifting his body slightly to the right on the rock. At his movement Ana took a few steps forward and he shifted even further along until there was room enough for her to sit down on his left. She took the space next to him when she reached the rock, not feeling the slightest bit uneasy as she sat so close to this broken man. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him. They both preferred it that way.

* * *

Edmure saw Roslin descending the steps of Winterfell with Catelyn, both of them chattering away, and it brought a smile to his face to see his wife and sister getting on so well. Roslin looked stunning as she always did as he began making his way towards her, one of her hands resting on her rounded stomach where his child was growing inside her. He had never particularly been that fond of children, babies had held no interest to him, but that was before Roslin. She had changed everything and it was all for the better, now he couldn't wait to be a father and he knew that Roslin had been longing for a baby since they had first married. The smile on her face when she saw him lit up her eyes and he thanked the Gods for her as he always did, his wife who he loved with everything he had.

His answering smile fell from his face though when she suddenly paled, staggering slightly and clutching at her stomach. It couldn't be the baby, it was far too soon. He ran towards her then as Catelyn moved to support her, a cry of agony leaving Roslin's lips as her knees almost buckled.

"Ros!" Edmure exclaimed, grabbing at her so she wouldn't fall.

"Get the Maester!" Catelyn ordered a passing guard who took off to the tower at once.

"What is it?" Edmure asked desperately as she moaned out in pain again.

"It hurts!" she gasped, her eyes wide and fearful, "Something's wrong Edmure!"

"Don't say that!" he said, trying to keep the fear from his own voice as he saw the guard returning, Maester Luwin on his heels.

* * *

Robb watched as Elissa conversed with the cook, more supplies were needed and she was seeing to it. It had astounded him how well she had taken to running Winterfell, there wasn't much money to be found after the war and rebuilding work but somehow she seemed to manage it. It made him adore her even more how hard she was working to ensure everything was run properly, she had begun to see Winterfell as her home and it overjoyed him. He could still see the slight sadness in her eyes though and he knew that he had not been able to completely erase her fears the night before. When she broke away from the cook she came towards him, a small smile on her face which he returned.

"You're still worrying," he said knowingly.

"Do you really think I can stop?" she asked him, her head cocked to one side.

"Lissy, I've told you it doesn't matter," he soothed her.

"Yes it does Robb, you know it does, we need more children," she insisted.

"And we will have more," he promised, pulling her against him before she could protest.

"But …" she started.

"No more," he cut her off, "if you are so worried then you should see the Maester"

She nodded against him then and he breathed a sigh of relief, kissing the top of her head gently as she clung to him. At least the one good thing about Elissa's fears was that it had brought them closer together again. He had been so terrified that she had fallen out of love with him after he had brought Theon home. He couldn't regret bringing Theon back, especially as the days and weeks had gone on and he'd seen the way he still moved so cautiously, his eyes full of fear. That wasn't the Theon he remembered, the Theon he remembered was brash and rude and full of laughter, always sneaking out to the brothel beyond the walls. That Theon had been irritating beyond belief on occasion but Robb would give anything to just catch a glimpse of him again.

* * *

"The child's heart is rather fast," Maester Luwin frowned as he listened to Roslin's stomach.

"What does that mean?!" she asked, almost hysterically.

"You need to calm down Lady Tully," he soothed and she tried to take a breath.

"Will everything be alright?" Edmure demanded then, fear still gripping him.

"The pain was a warning, you are lucky your waters didn't break," the Maester said to Roslin.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"It won't be fun for you my Lady but you must keep to your bed," he told her.

"For how long?" she questioned him.

"Until the child's heart slows to a normal rate, perhaps even until it's born," he answered.

"I'm sorry Edmure," she whispered, a tear sliding down her face.

"Hush now, this isn't your fault," he assured her at once, his hand coming to wipe her tears away.

"I know you wanted the baby to be born in Riverrun," she said, a choke escaping her.

"So long as our baby is born healthy I don't care where it's born," he insisted and she managed to nod.

Roslin fell asleep some time later, the Maester having long since gone, and Edmure just sat and stared at her. It was stress the Maester had said, stress had caused the pains, had almost caused the child to come too early. He gently placed his hand on her stomach then, feeling the baby move after a time, the movement bringing a smile to his face. He shifted onto the bed then and lay his head against the roundness, hearing the movements of life within and feeling the soft nudges every so often.

"Stay strong," he whispered, "stay in there a while longer, I know you must want to meet her, she's so wonderful. But please … stay where you are, you're not ready yet …"

* * *

Catelyn had gone to the Sept to pray once she had helped Edmure take Roslin to Maester Luwin, she had left them alone then. If it had turned out to be bad news they wouldn't have wanted her there with them, intruding on their grief. It still amazed her how grown up her younger brother was, how much he had matured since becoming Lord of Riverrun and taking a wife. She knew things hadn't always been easy for Roslin and Edmure but she knew that despite it all they adored one another and were both so excited to become parents. It was late into the night now and still she knelt before the Sept, praying that the child would hold on, that the Gods would spare the tiny boy or girl. She only moved when she heard someone else enter the Sept, surprise taking hold of her when she saw Elissa approaching.

"Sorry," Elissa murmured as she knelt beside her, "there is never usually anyone here at this time"

"It's late," Catelyn said, "do you often come at this time?"

"When I can't sleep," she said and Catelyn frowned slightly.

"What do you pray for?" she asked despite herself.

"A baby," Elissa said softly, "but none ever comes"

"You will be blessed again when the time is right," Catelyn assured her.

"Robb and I try … almost every night but every moon …" she tailed off as tears threatened to come.

"After I had Bran it was years before Rickon came, I thought I would have no more," Catelyn said.

"I'm just so scared that something happened when that blade pierced me," Elissa said quietly.

"If you still get your moon's blood you can still conceive," she said firmly and Elissa nodded.

She felt soothed by Lady Stark's assurances, the woman had had five children; surely she of all people knew what she was talking about. Elissa felt guilty for talking about her lack of another child when she knew the hells that Roslin was going through, she couldn't imagine being that scared and Roslin was blaming herself. She had tried to soothe her and assure her that she had done everything she could but it hadn't seemed to work. When she'd left Edmure thanked her for trying, a tired look in his eyes which told her that he had been trying to reassure his wife of the exact same thing and had also come up short.

"I came for Ros," Elissa said quietly.

"That's why I'm here," Catelyn smiled slightly.

"Perhaps the Gods will listen to two voices?" Elissa suggested.

"We can only hope," Catelyn replied.

* * *

**A/N: **Another one down!

Thoughts?

More tomorrow.

:)


	31. Bonds

**A/N: **Hey guys! New update!

Guest #1: I would love to give you more Sansa/Smalljon, but they will be fairly absent for a while I'm afraid! I'll do more when it fits into the story.

Guest #2: The game of thrones had stalled slightly at the moment, it's gone rather quiet - BUT there is some action coming up in the next few chapters that I hope you'll enjoy - and the game of thrones will resume later on I promise.

Thank you all for reviewing, if you'd care to leave me another one to brighten my crappy day that would be wonderful!

:)

* * *

**Bonds**

* * *

Roslin watched as dawn broke, her hands stroking lightly over her stomach where she could feel her baby moving. The movement settled her more than anyone's words could, when the baby stilled for a while she would feel a rising panic until it stirred again and she could breathe easy. She knew she was supposed to be keeping calm, that Maester Luwin was concerned about her own heart rate as well as the baby's, but she couldn't help the worry that would brew up in her. The love she felt for the life inside her was indescribable, the glazed look that Elissa would have in her eyes when she gazed at Torrhen now made perfect sense to her. She had been looking forward to the baby before and she already felt so bonded with it, but since the scare the feelings had heightened. She didn't know what she would do if she lost the baby, if it came too soon and was unable to take a breath.

Edmure was beside himself with worry as well, she could see it in his eyes every day when he looked at her, asking her for the thousandth time if she was alright. Usually she would be annoyed with his constant badgering, but he didn't have the reassuring movement inside him to make his fears subside and so she kept her temper with him, glad that he cared. Several times she would wake up and find him with his head on her stomach, just listening to the movement within. That made her heart swell, touched beyond belief that while she was sleeping he was the one making sure their baby was still living. It was an unspoken routine they had fallen into, while she slept he would stay awake and listen, and when she was awake and able to feel he would close his own eyes.

"How are you?" it was Elissa who had come in, closing the door quietly behind her.

"We're both still here," Roslin smiled and Elissa returned it.

"I brought you some books, I thought you might be bored," she said.

"Thank you," Roslin said.

"Ana said she was going to find some cards and bring them later," Elissa continued.

"That's kind of her, I've not seen her much," she said, frowning slightly.

"No," Elissa agreed, "I haven't either."

* * *

They still hadn't spoken, but they had fallen into some kind of routine over the last few weeks. He would always be there when she went to the gardens, and he would always have saved her place for her. Sometimes they caught one another's eye and allowed a small quirk of the lips for one another. Sometimes Ana would bring some food out with her and she would offer him some and he would take it without a word. She felt comfortable with him, strangely, it felt as though just sitting together had somehow bonded them. Ana knew what he had done, all the horrible things that he had done, but she couldn't find it in her to judge him for it. She didn't know what had happened to him in the Dreadfort, but she knew simply from the look in his eyes that is had been horrific.

"Theon," he said one day as they sat side by side and she jumped slightly on hearing his voice.

"Ana," she replied after a moment.

They said no more that day, but it was a start.

The next time she brought food out he thanked her and she told him he was welcome. They ate in silence and no other words passed between them as they sat peacefully in the gardens.

"Why do you come here Ana?" he asked another time.

"For the same reason as you I imagine," she replied.

"Someone hurt you," he guessed.

"Five men hurt me," she said and his hand moved to within a fraction of hers.

"One man hurt me," he said back and she nodded.

"I know," she said softly before they lapsed back into silence.

Ana felt the more she sat with him the more she wanted to share with him. Sometimes days would pass without them saying a word, other days simple greetings were exchanged. It worked for her and she could only assume it was working for him. One day though she decided to share something with him that she had never told anyone before.

"After the first man the second came," she started and she saw his head turn to look at her from the corner of her eye, "I thought he was going to help me, but he just hurt me more," she continued and he said nothing, somehow knowing she wasn't finished, "every time the next man would come I thought that he would help me, but each one hurt me more than the last … was I stupid?"

"No," he said simply and that was the end of that.

The next day he decided to share something with her.

"The first time I met Ramsay he pretended to help me," he started and Ana turned to look at him, "he set me free and let me ride off, only some men caught up to me … he killed them and said he'd take me to my sister," he swallowed hard then, the memory hurt more than he'd thought, "I thought he'd taken me to her, he led us in through a secret way. Only when he opened the door I was back, I was back in that hell, he'd tricked me … was I stupid?"

"No," she said softly as a tear slid down his face.

* * *

Robb watched as Elissa sat in the almost deserted dining hall with Torrhen in her arms, coaxing him with various mashed foods. He wasn't a fussy baby, he tried everything she dangled in front of him, some things he liked more than others, waving his little fists in the air and exclaiming with his nonsensical words. He smiled as he watched her with their son, the bond between them was indescribable; Torrhen adored Elissa, his eyes always shining a little brighter when they fell on her. It would be so unfair if the Gods didn't bless them with more children, a mother like Elissa should have countless babies.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, looking up and noticing him.

"Not long," he smiled, moving from his spot by the door towards them.

"Are you alright?" she asked, he had an odd look in his eyes.

"I just love seeing you two together," he told her, settling down at her side.

"My bleeding has stopped," she told him quietly.

"Perhaps this will be our moon," he replied.

"I hope so," she smiled.

"But if it isn't it is not the end of the world," he insisted.

"No," she said, "I know"

"We will have another child," he said determinedly.

"I hope so," she told him.

"Well I know so," he smiled, putting an arm about her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"Have you seen Ana?" she asked.

"In the gardens I think, I saw her walk out earlier," he answered.

"Could you finish feeding Torrhen? I thought we could both go and try and cheer Ros up," she said.

"Of course," he said, taking his son from her, "that's a lovely idea"

"I only hope it works," she said slightly sadly before kissing his lips quickly and placing her hand gently on Torrhen's head before she walked away.

* * *

Elissa was stunned when she saw Ana walking back from the gardens in step with Theon. They weren't speaking but it unnerved her how comfortable her sister looked in his company. Why on earth would Ana want to spend time with such a man?

Ana flushed when she saw Elissa looking at her, she knew her sister would no doubt be furious at seeing her with Theon. He paused as they neared the prison as he always did, having to steel himself before he could walk passed. Ana knew that he found it difficult to cope with the fact that Ramsay was down there, Robb had assured her that he would be put to death soon enough and she hoped that when he was Theon would be able to walk passed without shaking. Elissa ignored Theon as he walked passed her into the keep with his head bowed, it was Ana she wanted to speak to and she took hold of her arm gently as she drew level with her.

"What do you think you're doing with him?" she asked her.

"We were just sitting in the gardens," Ana said, shrugging her arm away from her loose grip.

"You shouldn't be near him after what he's done," Elissa hissed.

"He's been through the Seven Hells, I know what that feels like," she said defiantly.

"He killed those boys," Elissa snapped.

"He has paid the price a thousand times, why can't you let him be?" Ana shot back.

"You're not a mother Ana you can't understand!" she exclaimed.

"No I'm not a mother," Ana agreed, "and likely I never will be"

"Ana wait – I didn't mean that!" Elissa shouted after her as she hurried up into the keep.

Elissa felt guilty that she had upset Ana but she was still furious that Theon was managing to get that close to her sister. She didn't trust him one bit despite what Robb said about him being no threat. Any man who could murder innocent children was a threat in her book and she wanted him to keep well away from Ana. She had been through enough torment without Theon Greyjoy adding to it. Elissa marched back into the keep then, determined to find Robb and get him to promise that he would keep Theon away from Ana.

"What's happened?" he asked as soon as she charged into their rooms.

"Theon," she snapped.

"What's he done?" he questioned her, standing up at once, a dark look in his eyes.

"He has been spending time with Ana and I don't like it!" she told him furiously.

"Lissy … I can't decide who Ana spends time with," he sighed.

"Did you know?!" she demanded.

"A few guards have mentioned seeing them sat in the gardens," he admitted and she almost snarled.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" she seethed.

"I knew you'd react like this," he said heavily.

"Well how do you expect me to react when my sister is being manipulated by a murderer?!" she shouted at him and he ran a hand through his hair in a slightly desperate manner.

This was the very reason he hadn't mentioned to Elissa what the guards had told him, the very reason he had forbidden them from telling her themselves. She despised Theon and for good reason, but he couldn't forbid Ana to stay away from him, he had no right over her to do such a thing. She was a free woman with no father nor husband to order her against her will and the one thing he would never do was take her will away from her. That was the one thing he had against Elissa and he was loathe to use it, but he felt it was the only way he could stop her looking at him the way she was now.

"Do you really want me to take her free will away from her?" he asked gently and she blinked at him.

"No," she whispered after a long pause, her eyes welling with tears.

"Come here," he said softly and she walked into his arms obediently and let him hold her.

* * *

Edmure brought Roslin's dinner up for her himself, smiling when he saw her sat up against the pillows, her eyes scanning a book.

"Good read?" he asked, setting the tray down on the bed next to her.

"It's something to do," she sighed, managing to smile for him as he sat down on the opposite side.

"I know you must hate being stuck here," he sympathized as she reached for her food.

"It's necessary, for the baby," she said, forcing another smile.

"You're the bravest creature I know," he told her, returning her smile.

"I don't feel brave," she confessed, "I feel like a failure"

"Why?" he asked her softly, aghast that she could feel that way about herself.

"What mother cannot carry her child to term?" she asked him.

"You will," he said firmly.

"The Maester said he is still worried about the heart," she said and he gripped her hand tightly.

"You will get through this … you both will," he insisted.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him desperately.

"Because you're his mother, you are the strongest woman I know," he said fiercely.

"His?" she questioned, a real smile on her lips now.

"Or hers," he smiled, "but something tells me it's a boy"

"Then I hope I don't disappoint you," she whispered.

"You could never disappoint me," he promised, placing a kiss to her forehead.

She felt so reassured by Edmure's words, it was a little under two moons until the baby was supposed to arrive and she found herself constantly thanking the Gods for everyday the baby stayed safe inside her. The Maester had warned her the child could still come early, but that she was progressing well, if it were only a few weeks too soon then the baby would more than likely be perfectly alright. She prayed that it would be so, that it wouldn't come too soon and be unable to breathe. That terrified her more than anything; that her perfect baby would come into the world and be unable to live. She wouldn't be able to cope if that happened, she loved the little life too much already to even consider losing it.

* * *

"I can understand why she was so upset," Catelyn said as Robb told her about Elissa's concerns.

"But do you see why I can't do anything?" he questioned her.

"I know you don't want to order Ana, but you could speak to Theon," she said.

"And what? Ban him from the gardens? Forbid him to go near her?" Robb demanded.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head.

"From what the guards have said they barely even speak," he told her and she sighed.

"Robb I don't know what you want me to do about it," she said.

"Neither do I," he huffed, "I'm sorry … this isn't your problem"

"I know things have been difficult for you, what with Theon and … the baby," she said softly.

"You mean the lack of a baby," he said dully and she frowned slightly.

"It's not Elissa's fault," she said.

"I know that," he sighed, "it's not me blaming her, she blames herself"

"I know," his mother said reassuringly, "it will happen Robb"

"I think Lissy's losing faith," he admitted and she squeezed his shoulder.

"She'll be alright … she always is," she smiled.

"It's just this, on top of Theon and everything with Roslin …" he tailed off, shaking his head.

"It's a lot for her, but she's not alone, she has family around her," Catelyn assured him.

"I'm scared she's going to push me away," he said quietly.

"Oh Robb," she sighed, finding no words for him, only pulling him into a reassuring embrace.

* * *

When Jon opened his eyes he found himself staring up at Arya and jumped slightly, feeling a wave of pain shoot down his leg as he shifted up involuntarily. He winced slightly and she looked instantly concerned, reaching for the bottle of Milk of the Poppy that Maester Luwin had left.

"It's fine," Jon rasped, "I'd rather have water … my mouth is so dry"

"I'm not surprised," Arya said, standing up to pour him a cup.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Just over a month," she told him.

"A month?!" he repeated incredulously.

"The fever was bad, you woke a few times but you were delirious," she explained.

"Gods," he muttered.

"Robb wrote to the Wall to explain," she assured him, handing him the water.

"How is Robb?" he asked, wondering how much Arya knew.

"Stressed," she said.

"Why?" he questioned, his heart hammering.

"Lots has happened while you've been asleep," she smiled as he drank down the water.

"Tell me," he urged her.

"Robb found Theon for a start, and brought him back to Winterfell," she said irritably.

"I thought he would kill him!" Jon said, shocked at the turn of events.

"He's been tortured, Robb couldn't do it," she explained.

"Gods," he muttered again.

"He and Lissy have been arguing too," she said and his heart skipped a little.

"Why?" he asked.

"Theon mainly … and I know they're worried she can't have more children," she said quietly.

Jon's heart hammered then. He had missed so much. Last time he was awake was just before Robb rode out to the Dreadfort and he and Elissa had been sickeningly happy. Now it seemed cracks were beginning to appear in their marriage and he was ashamed of himself for not feeling sorry for it. He remembered Elissa finding him passed out on the floor, her soft hand on his forehead as she'd urged him not to close his eyes. It had been all he wanted to do, to close his eyes to the world, but he had kept them open for her, so he could see her sweet face again. He knew it was wrong, he had hoped when he woke that his feelings for her would be gone, he should have realised that they wouldn't be. She was far too enchanting to ever be forgotten.

* * *

Robb leaned back in to capture Elissa's lips as she lay almost breathless on the bed. It had been a frantic encounter, born out of frustration and anger more than anything. She had torn his shirt to shreds and he was fairly certain he had ruined her silk underskirts. It didn't matter in that moment though as they kissed furiously, his hands cupping her face as hers clenched tightly in his hair, making sure he didn't move away. They had argued about Theon again and he had accused her of being selfish, she'd slapped him hard in response and in the next instant they were ripping one another's clothes apart.

Elissa drove him utterly mad, sometimes he found himself missing the quiet, obedient wife that he had chosen at the Twins. That moment never lasted long though, he was proud of the woman she had become and glad that she felt brave enough to challenge him. Her slap had stung though and the memory of it had made him rougher with her than he usually would be. She had enjoyed it though, her desperate moans had left him in no doubt of that as she'd begged him for more.

She eventually pulled away from his kiss, barely able to breathe anymore, and he gazed down at her, his own breaths ragged. She stroked her hand down his cheek then, feeling the roughness of his stubble that had felt so good grazing along her inner thigh and across her breasts and neck. Robb made her utterly wild, never would she ever have imagined being able to stand up to her husband and challenge him. She had been raised to do whatever her husband bid her without question. When it came to Robb though she couldn't help herself, she loved him, the Gods knew she loved him with everything inside her, but sometimes he made her so angry she wanted to never lay eyes on him again.

"That hurt you know," he said softly as she continued stroking the cheek she'd slapped.

"Perhaps it was a little hard," she conceded, smiling slightly.

"A little?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"You said I was selfish," she reminded him and he turned his head so he could kiss at her palm.

"I didn't mean that," he promised.

"And I didn't mean to hurt you," she sighed, "but you got me so angry"

"I love the fire in you," he said huskily, moving closer to her again.

"I'm sure you'd rather I direct it elsewhere though," she responded as he kissed along her neck.

"No," he breathed, shifting between her legs again, "it's me I want you to burn"

"Be careful what you wish for," she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"It already came true," he smiled against her lips as he joined them again.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed that!

Just a quick heads up - as of Saturday I will be AWOL for 2 weeks (going on holiday!) I will try not to leave this on a cliffhanger but can't promise anything!

Anyway - all you Jon fans out there, he will be coming face to face with Elissa next chapter!

More tomorrow.

:)


	32. Plea from the Wall

**A/N: **New one lovelies!

Guest, I'm glad you like the tentative friendship that Theon and Ana are building, I'm glad you think it's sweet - that's how I want it to be seen!

Hope you all enjoy this, thoughts are always much appreciated!

:)

* * *

**Plea from the Wall**

* * *

"Why?!" Elissa exclaimed, staring at Robb accusingly.

"Because I can't do nothing," he told her.

"But why do you have to go?!" she demanded and he sighed.

"Because I am the King, I lead the men," he explained.

"You don't have to!" she shot back at him.

"Lissy it's just a rabble, we will quash them in no time," he soothed her.

"Then send someone else to lead the men!" she begged him.

"I won't do that and you know I won't so why are we arguing about this?" he asked her.

She had no answer for him, she just glared and he sighed in frustration. Elissa seemed to get more stressed by the day and he was her favourite form of release. She would push him right to the edge on what seemed like a daily basis and he wasn't sure exactly what she was gaining from it aside from a lot of ruined dresses. Having her was still exhilarating but it worried him that they no longer seemed to make love, they just seemed to drag one another to bed and relieve the tension. He couldn't remember the last time they had taken their time and savoured the moment. Perhaps some time apart would do them good.

"I'll be leaving in the morning," he told her when her silence continued.

"And that's that?" she snapped.

"Yes," he said firmly, "that's that. The Ironborn need dealing with"

"Because you did such a good job with the last one!" she retorted.

"I'm not doing this now," he said, working hard to keep his temper.

"Fine," she said, "go, I'm sure you can't wait to be away from me"

"When you're like this Lissy can you really blame me?!" he snapped back at her.

She stared at him as though he had struck her but he was too wound up with her to care. He knew why she was doing it. She was angry about Theon, she was worried about Roslin and her baby and she was still not with child which only served to darken her mood. He was sick of her using him as an escape though, of her hurting him to make herself feel better. He had just as much to deal with as she did but he always did his best not to take his frustrations out on her. Before she could say anything to make him lose it with her he walked away. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

Elissa watched him go and felt horrible. Every time she had opened her mouth recently it seemed to be to argue with Robb. She was pushing him she knew that but she couldn't stop herself, even though she knew damn well that if she carried on she might just push him too far. One day he would walk away from her and never come back, that thought terrified her more than she could comprehend.

* * *

"She still hates me doesn't she?" Theon commented on seeing Elissa marching across the courtyard.

"Yes," Ana sighed, not seeing the point in denying it.

They weren't in their usual spot in the gardens because it was raining. Instead Theon had led her up the old abandoned tower where they could sit in the dry and watch the goings on of Winterfell through the hole that used to be the window.

"Where's Robb going?" he asked her.

"Some men have been ambushing the coastal towns," she told him.

"Ironborn?" Theon questioned and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I think so," she said.

"How's your other sister?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Still bedbound, but the child is only a moon away from term," she answered him.

"That's good," he said.

"Yes," she agreed and they lapsed into silence again.

She and Theon still did not talk much but when they did she found she could be more open with him than she had been able to be with anyone in a long time. She had always been so close to Elissa before she had been attacked, but even though she still loved her sister fiercely she felt their bond had been weakened somewhat that day. Elissa could never understand how she felt no matter how many soothing words and reassurances she had uttered. She never wanted to talk to Elissa about what exactly had happened to her, she would be horrified and Ana was sure it would only make things worse. With Theon though she found she could talk about it, he didn't cringe away from her descriptions just as she didn't flinch when he told her the things Ramsay had done to him.

Theon watched her gazing down on Winterfell from the corner of his eye. Ana had been more of a comfort to him than he had ever hoped to find ever since that first day she had walked into the gardens and sat down next to him. It had taken him so long to pluck up the courage to even tell her his name, once he had though and she had told him hers it felt like a huge weight was gone from his shoulders. He told her things he never thought he would be able to tell anyone; about Ramsay's torture, his nightmares about the farm boys and the deep regret he felt over his decision to choose his father over Robb and the Stark family. He knew that Robb's wife despised him and he didn't blame her, he had thought Ana would stop spending time with him after her sister had caught them walking together. She hadn't though and Theon wished he could find the right words to tell her what that meant to him.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her.

"I'm glad you're here too," she said back.

He hesitated for a moment before placing his hand on top of the one she had resting against the crumbling windowsill. She didn't pull away and he let himself smile.

* * *

It was still tense between Robb and Elissa when they said their goodbyes the next morning, Elissa seemed to be using Torrhen as some kind of shield so he couldn't embrace her properly. When he got back he determined to fix things with his wife, she needed to talk to him, really talk to him about what it really was that was bothering her. They couldn't continue living like this, not now that Torrhen was getting older and more perceptive. Robb wanted him growing up knowing his parents loved one another, not seeing them constantly on edge and arguing.

"I love you," he told her, meeting her eyes that were so familiar and yet so strange to him.

"I love you," she said quietly and he sighed. Where had his wife gone?

"Lissy …" he started, not even sure what he would say to her.

"Be safe," she interrupted him and he nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'll miss you," he said and she gave him a small smile.

"No you won't," she said sadly.

"Lissy …" he started again.

"I'll try and be a better wife when you come home," she said, her eyes welling with tears.

"You're a wonderful wife," he protested.

"Not recently, you and I both know that's the truth," she said and he sighed heavily.

"Maybe some time apart is what we need," he admitted and she nodded.

"I'm sorry Robb," she confessed.

"I know you are," he said, kissing her forehead, "I know you don't mean it"

"I love you with everything I have," she whispered.

"And I love you just the same," he assured her.

"But it's not enough right now is it?" she questioned.

"It's always enough," he insisted, kissing her lips for a moment.

"Come home," she said simply.

"Always," he said, kissing the top of Torrhen's head as well before turning away.

Robb felt strangely satisfied as he rode away, his leaving had at least woken Elissa up to the fact that they had problems. He hoped when he returned that they would be able to solve them and go back to be the loving and devoted couple they had been before. He hated fighting with her, it felt so wrong having altercations with someone that he loved so much. She pushed him though and she pushed him hard, at least she had admitted it now, hopefully it would mean a fresh start for them.

* * *

Elissa felt more positive now she had managed to admit to Robb that she knew she was being horrible, she hoped she would be able to stop herself when he came home, she hated hurting him. She hated seeing that look in his eyes when she would scream things she didn't mean at him and accuse him of all sorts. He didn't deserve her treating him like that, he was a better husband than she had ever hoped to have; it wasn't him she was really angry with. It was herself. A shout from the master at arms had her attention roused as she sat playing with her food at dinner.

"What is it?" she asked, her queenly mask in place at once.

"Forgive me your Grace, a man of the Night's Watch is here to see you," he apologised.

"I will come at once," she said, rising from her feet and sweeping the length of the hall.

The man of the Night's Watch was waiting in a small chamber off the main hall, he seemed nervous and jumpy when he caught sight of Elissa, bowing low to her before straightening up, his face pale and filled with tension.

"My Queen," he greeted shakily, "I was told the King is not here"

"No," she said, "he rode out to Moat Cailin, can I help you?"

"It's the Wall," he said desperately, "it will soon be set upon, just like Jon said!"

"Jon?" she questioned in surprise, he hadn't been back at the Wall for months.

"He told us the Wildlings were coming but the Lord Commander ignored him," he said desperately.

"Wait, Wildlings? What is this? How can they be a threat to the Wall?" she demanded.

"There are a hundred thousand of them," he told her and her head spun.

"Surely not," she said weakly but he looked at her in despair.

"We have one hundred," he said, his voice utterly defeated as she stared helplessly at him.

Eventually she managed to move, managed to get her voice to work and tell the man to follow her. If this truly was something that Jon had predicted then they would have to see him about it. Elissa tried to push back her feelings of unease about how angry Robb would be with her if he found out that the first night he was away she went straight to Jon's chambers.

"Elissa!" he exclaimed in surprise when she entered.

"There is someone here I thought you might like to see," she said, stepping aside.

"Pip!" he cried when he caught sight of his brother, his smile fading when he saw the look on his face.

"You were right Jon," Pip said dully.

"About what?" he asked, his heart already sinking as he somehow knew the answer.

"They're marching … one hundred thousand of them," Pip said and his face paled.

"You've come for men?" he asked and Pip nodded.

"I came to ask the King," he said.

"He's not here," Elissa interrupted, shaking her head.

"Then you have to make the decision," Jon told her.

"No I can't!" she exclaimed, "It is not my place!"

"Elissa, if the Wall falls we will all die!" he snapped.

"The Wall won't fall, it can't! It has been defended for thousands of years!" she protested.

"There has never been a threat like this, and we have never had so few men," Pip put in.

"If I send men without Robb's approval then …" she began but Jon cut her off.

"Don't you understand!" he shouted, "We will all die! Wildlings won't care that you're a Queen, they will kill you; they will kill everyone – you, your sisters, Robb, Torrhen …"

"Stop!" she screamed at him, "Don't you dare!"

"They don't know the meaning of the word mercy," he continued, "you can only hope it will be quick … but that is unlikely, especially since you're such a pretty southern girl"

"Jon …" Pip said quietly, astounded he was speaking in such a way to a Queen.

Elissa had no words, she simply fumed as she stared at Jon. She couldn't believe he would dare speak to her in such a way, especially in front of another. She knew he must resent her for her rejection of him but what had he expected? She would never betray Robb, especially not with his own brother. Jon was deluding himself if he had ever thought it possible and now it seemed his frustrations with her were bubbling to the surface. It didn't feel good to have such hateful eyes on her and guilt stabbed at her as she realised that this was no doubt how she was making Robb feel every time her tongue lashed out at him.

"Don't think to threaten me," she said calmly.

"I'm not the one who's a threat," he snapped, "You need to send men"

"Robb …" she started.

"Isn't here," he snarled, "make the decision Elissa"

"I'll send the Greatjon … with five thousand men," she finally said.

"Five thousand?! Did you not hear what we're up against?!" he shouted at her.

"Don't you dare question me!" she raged, "Like it or not I am still your Queen!"

"It's not enough," he said firmly.

"You have one hundred men, you are in no position to tell me that's not enough," she snapped.

"Elissa …" he started.

"It's your Grace," she said with finality, turning on her heel and marching from the room.

* * *

Pip stared after her before looking between her and Jon, unable to quite believe what he had just witnessed. In all honesty he was surprised that Jon was still living, the Queen in the North had a look on her face when she left that told him that she would be more than happy to put Jon's head on a spike. Jon was red faced as he glared at the spot the Queen had just stormed away from, as though if he looked anymore furiously the very spot would burst into flames.

"I can't believe you spoke to her like that," Pip breathed.

"She's being a fool," he spat.

"She's the Queen," Pip insisted.

"A foolish one," Jon snapped.

"What happened between you?" he asked and Jon almost flinched at the question.

"Nothing," Jon said bitterly.

"You tried something," Pip stated then, realisation hitting him.

"She loves my brother," he spat.

"But you love her," Pip guessed.

"I can't stand her … we need more, she has to give us more!" Jon insisted.

"I didn't even think to gain five hundred, we're lucky," he protested.

"Robb has an army of over thirty thousand," Jon said, shaking his head.

"You know she's given more than generously, you're not angry about the men," Pip stated.

"Maybe not," Jon snarled, "but you saw how infuriating she is!"

"Actually I thought she was rather gracious," Pip said and Jon snorted.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"It's not me you're mad at, and I don't even think it's her," Pip said.

"Of course it's her!" Jon snapped.

"Is it? Or is it yourself?" he questioned.

"Shut up Pip," Jon growled.

"Did you seriously think she'd ever abandon her husband and son for you?" he asked softly.

Jon said nothing, he knew Pip was right. Damn him. When did he get so clever anyway? It was himself he was angry with. Angry because of how happy she'd made him by just walking into the room and making his heart skip. Angry that his presence didn't affect her in the slightest. Angry. Just so fucking angry with her. With himself. With the whole situation. He looked at Pip then and made up his mind. He was going back to the Wall whether the Maester let him or not. Maybe he'd die in the battle. That would solve a lot of problems for both him and Elissa.

* * *

Elissa had summoned both the Greatjon and Maester Luwin who both looked worried as she relayed the news about the imminent Wildling attack on the Wall.

"I promised five thousand, will you lead them?" she asked the Greatjon.

"Aye my Queen, it would be my pleasure," he bowed to them.

"Will five thousand be enough your Grace?" Maester Luwin questioned her.

"I dare not send more with Robb away," she said, shaking her head.

"Have you informed his Grace?" he asked.

"I need you to send him a raven, but don't give away any details," she stressed.

"What would you have me say?" he asked.

"That he is needed back at Winterfell, that I need him," she said and he nodded.

"No doubt the King will follow us on with more men," the Greatjon said.

"No doubt," Elissa said softly, her heart pounding uncomfortably fast as she thought of him fighting.

"The Wall won't fall your Grace," he said certainly.

"I hope not," she said, putting her head in her hands and massaging her temples.

"Are you alright your Grace?" the Maester asked her concernedly.

"Just a headache … it will pass," she assured him.

"If you're certain," he said, still sounding worried.

"Quite certain," she said, managing a smile for him.

* * *

Elissa watched as the men saddled up and shouted out orders to one another as the sun set. She wasn't sure whether to say anything or not, her confidence deserting her as they seemed to all mount their horses at once. The Greatjon gave the order for them to move out, nodding his head and managing a smile for her which she returned before he wheeled his own horse round and clattered after the other men. Jon had ridden off with them, he'd refused to even look at her as he'd pulled himself up on his horse and kicked it into motion. She hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid, he had a reckless energy about him that worried her. Still, she was more worried about Robb's reaction as she knew he would no doubt be receiving her raven.

She hoped he wouldn't worry and think there was something wrong with her. She had asked the Maester to be vague but insistent in the letter, the last thing she wanted was to put in all the details and risk it being intercepted. The Lannister's may be weak but they still had spies everywhere and if they thought Robb was marching his army to the Wall they may think to try something. Winterfell had already been taken once and she would be damned if she let it happen again, especially now when it was full of people that she loved and cared about.

She shivered slightly then in the night air, the sun having dipped below the horizon.

Winter was most definitely coming.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked that!

Those pesky Wildlings hey?

More tomorrow.

:)


	33. Clashes and Cravings

**A/N: **Here's the new one guys! Some Robb/Jon interaction here which I hope you'll enjoy!

Thanks as ever to reviewers and everyone who favourites and follows, still overwhelmed by the response even after all this time!

Thoughts on this one would be amazing.

:)

* * *

**Clashes and Cravings**

* * *

Robb clattered into the courtyard the next afternoon, his expression tense and his heart pounding as he looked around for his wife. She didn't appear until he had dismounted his horse and was halfway up the steps of the keep and he could have cried in relief as he saw her walking out, looking troubled but unharmed. He had been so worried that something had happened to her, that she had been hurt in some way or that she had fallen ill. Before she could say anything he pulled her into his arms and held her tighter than he had held her in months. She held him back, shocked at his reaction, guilt teasing at her as she realised he must have thought something awful had happened.

"Are you alright? It's not Torrhen is it?!" he demanded as he pulled away.

"No, no I'm sorry, we're fine," she assured him.

"What then?" he asked.

"It's the Wall, the Wall is under attack by Wildlings," she told him.

"Elissa, that happens all the time!" he sighed, he couldn't believe she'd summoned him for this.

"A hundred thousand Wildlings Robb," she said and he stared at her.

"That's impossible," he said, shaking his head.

"Apparently not," she sighed, "I sent the Greatjon with five thousand"

"They'll need more," he said certainly.

"I didn't want to do more with you not here," she explained.

"I know," he soothed, "it's alright … we will follow them on"

"All of you?" I asked.

"You'll be safe here, I'll leave enough men," he promised.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she said softly and he pulled her into his arms again.

He eventually pulled away and called out to the men to saddle up again, Elissa was wide eyed when he looked back at her and he desperately wanted to take the time to reassure her. He couldn't though, he had to get to the Wall, if what she was saying was true then they were all in danger. Not just the North but the rest of the Kingdom's. If the Wall fell then the Wildling's would spread like wild fire and destroy everything in their path. He thought of his family, he thought of Elissa and Torrhen and what they could do to them and his face set in grim determination.

"You're going now," she whispered.

"I have to Lissy," he told her, meeting her scared eyes.

"I know I've been horrible, but please come back to me!" she almost pleaded.

"Lissy I will come home," he promised, cupping her face and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I do love you Robb," she said when he pulled away, her eyes welling with tears.

"I know you do, and I love you," he said meaningfully, kissing her once more.

She almost cried as she watched him go. There was a feeling of dread rising up in her which only heightened when she saw Edmure hurrying over. He and Robb exchanged a few frantic words and in the next instant they were both mounting horses. What in the name of the Gods was he doing? How could he leave Roslin now when she was so close to having the baby? Robb was barely out of the gate when Elissa ran across the courtyard and towards the guest chambers closest to the Maester's tower where Roslin was housed. She was unsurprised to see her sister crying when she barged through the door.

"He's gone!" Roslin wailed.

"I know," Elissa said, crossing to pull her into an embrace, "I just saw him"

"I begged him!" she exclaimed.

"Why did he go?" Elissa asked her.

"Duty!" Roslin said bitterly, pulling away to wipe away her tears.

"But …" Elissa started.

"He's so damn stubborn! He couldn't bear to stay here while they went out to fight!" she snapped.

"It's alright Ros, it will be alright," Elissa soothed, pulling her back into her arms.

* * *

Elissa couldn't sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes Robb would die. Each time it was slightly different but most seemed to involve him being stabbed in the back. His eyes would widen in surprise and then the light in them would fade and she would wake up shaking. She was terrified to fall asleep again each time but exhaustion pulled her eyes closed and made her watch again. It hurt so much, seeing it happen over and over, seeing her husband die. He couldn't die. He couldn't leave her. She screamed the next time, her breathing ragged, sweat drenching her and her stomach churning uncomfortably. Somehow she managed to scramble from her bed and choke up the bile into a chamber pot. She was still shaking when she pulled away, her stomach still twisting uncomfortably. She had recognised the man who had put a sword in Robb's back. It was Jon.

* * *

They had been at the Wall five minutes and Robb was already infuriated, the Wildling's had attacked the night before and the Lord Commander was dead. Somehow this had left Jon in charge as the men seemed to think he knew what he was doing. He tried his best to keep his temper, none of his men had known what Jon had done – what he had tried to do. If he caused a scene now with his brother they would not take it well, he had to keep calm. He had to be a King.

"I say we need more men in the tunnel," Jon was saying.

"More organised men," the Greatjon huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jon asked.

"The men you sent in there last night never came out," he snapped.

"They fought off a giant and died for it!" Jon retorted.

"Enough," Robb said quietly as the Greatjon looked as though he would argue back.

"This isn't some tiltyard scrap," Jon said then.

"I've fought battles don't think to lecture me," Robb said firmly, his eyes blazing.

"Southern battles," Jon said with a slight smirk.

"And I won them all," Robb said, his voice dangerously low.

"You've never fought Wildling's, you don't know what they're capable of," Jon said.

"Don't stand there and patronize me," Robb seethed, "I've brought twenty thousand men to help you defend the Wall – a job we shouldn't be doing!"

"We are very grateful your Grace," Jon bowed shortly before walking away from him.

Robb closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. He had to keep a hold of his temper, he couldn't lose it in front of the men. He was a King, not a child having a tantrum. He felt like having one though, he felt like screaming and shouting and stamping his feet. Jon was pushing him on purpose and he knew why. Back at Winterfell it was him in charge, now they were at the Wall and Jon was in command they were equals. He couldn't let it get to him though, he had more pressing things to deal with – namely the Wildling's who would no doubt attack again when night fell. He couldn't shrug it off though as he and his generals drilled the men. Eventually he left the Greatjon in charge and went in search of his brother.

"What was all that about?" he demanded as soon as he found him.

"All what?" Jon asked, him feigning innocence wasn't going to work and he knew it.

"That out there! Talking down on me as though I was a child playing at war!" Robb shouted.

"I was merely explaining that Wildling's are different," Jon said calmly.

"All men die the same," Rob snarled and Jon almost flinched at his tone.

"I'm sorry if I offended your Grace," Jon said and Robb heard the mocking tone.

"This isn't about Wildling's," he said, his voice low.

"Of course it is," Jon said, too quickly.

"It's about Elissa," Robb said and he saw Jon stiffen, "you couldn't take her away from me and so you seek to hurt me in other ways."

Jon said nothing. He knew Robb was right, he had pushed him out there, childishly hoping he would lose it in front of his Lords and men and make himself look like a fool. He hadn't though, damn him, he had acted like the perfect King and instead decided to confront him in private about the one thing he didn't want to talk about. Her.

"We have a battle to prepare for," Jon finally said, making to leave.

"This needs sorting," Robb retorted, grabbing his arm.

"What's to sort? She chose you – you win again!" Jon snapped and Robb let go.

"There was no choice, there was never a choice; it was always me!" Robb exploded.

"Yes it was," Jon said sadly, "it was always you"

"What is this really about? There's more to this than Elissa," Robb frowned.

"You always win Robb, you always did because you're true born," Jon said, meeting his eyes.

"You hate me for an accident of birth?" Robb questioned incredulously.

"I don't hate you … and it was my birth that was an accident," Jon said, shaking his head.

"I know things weren't easy for you, but my life hasn't been perfect," Robb said.

"No?" Jon questioned, "You were adored by your mother, father was so proud of you it made me feel sick, you always bested me in the tiltyard, you have a beautiful wife, a healthy son, you're the fucking King in the North! Sounds perfect to me!"

Robb stared at him then, he couldn't believe the resentment that had just spilled out of Jon, had his brother really hated him all this time? Did he really think that life was so easy for him? That he hadn't had to fight and struggle for every last thing that made him happy?

"I'm only King because father is dead," he started in a low voice, "because I couldn't save him. I rode out to save my father and I failed! And yes, I gained a beautiful wife and a healthy son, but I almost saw her die in front of my eyes because I'm the fucking King in the North! You want this crown Jon then take it! If you think it's so easy then you have it!"

It was Jon's turn to stare as Robb turned from him and paced up and down the room, his fists clenching and his eyes shining with unshed tears. His stomach twisted then, he had gone too far. It just hurt. It just hurt so fucking much.

"I never meant to imply it was easy," he said lowly.

"Good," Robb snapped, "Because it's not!"

"When father died I wanted nothing more than to ride out and join you," Jon confessed.

"What stopped you?" Robb asked.

"Duty," he said, "and some of my brothers"

"I'm your brother," Robb said, his tone almost hurt.

"What help could I have been? Truly, what help?" Jon asked him.

"I don't know," Robb said quietly.

"I betrayed you … what I did, with Elissa … I …" he started.

"I don't want to talk about it," Robb cut him off at once.

"I'm sorry," Jon said meaningfully.

"Do you still love her?" Robb asked after a moment.

"I …" he paused, "I wish I could say no"

"But you can't," Robb said bitterly.

"No," Jon agreed softly, "I'm sorry Robb."

* * *

Elissa sat down heavily at the breakfast table, she had barely slept again and she had been sick on more than one occasion. It was stress more than likely, stress at seeing her husband murdered repeatedly every time she closed her eyes. Lady Stark looked at her in concern as she began pulling some food onto her plate, she shoved it away after a time; none of it looked appetising.

"You should eat something," Catelyn said gently.

"I know," she agreed heavily.

"You've not been sleeping," it was a statement not a question.

"No," Elissa sighed, reaching out for the small bowl of raspberries absent-mindedly.

"I didn't know we had any raspberries," Catelyn smiled then and Elissa froze.

Raspberries.

She was sick.

She didn't want anything but they went down so easily. Raspberries.

She dropped her hand to her stomach then. Could it be?

"Are you alright?" Catelyn asked her.

"Yes," she smiled, popping another raspberry into her mouth, "yes I'm just fine"

"Good," Catelyn smiled back, "Robb will be fine you know"

"Yes," Elissa said again, dropping her hand back to her stomach.

Robb would be fine. He had to be.

* * *

They would attack when the sun set that's what the men of the Night's Watch had told them, Robb sat with Edmure at the base of the Wall as the sky slowly turned a blazing orange. Both of them wanted it done quickly, they wanted it finished so they could return home to their wives. Edmure twisted his sword in his hand absently, he hoped Roslin could forgive him, she had been so angry when he'd left her. He had to go though, the Wall protected them all and Robb was his nephew, it was his duty to fight at his side. When they returned victorious Roslin would forgive him, she had to.

A shout rose up then and they looked at one another, nodding grimly before standing up. Robb unsheathed his own sword and they made their way to the lift mechanism so they could be lifted high up onto the Wall. As they waited for it to descend another cry rose up from the gates and they snapped their heads to it; "Wildlings!"

Jon stepped off the lift then, his eyes blazing with fury; "stay down here, you'll be more use"

"What's happening up there?" Robb asked him.

"Same as last night, only now we have more archers, they'll be forced back," he said.

"I hope so," Edmure said, glancing up the Wall. He couldn't make out the top.

"Come on," Robb said, pounding through the courtyard towards the gates that were under attack.

The men were bracing them with all their strength and looked to be holding them firm, Jon knew better though, he knew gates wouldn't stop the Wildling's. As if they had responded to his thoughts he saw the grappling hooks thrown over the side.

"Cut them down!" he heard Robb bellow.

It was too late, too many of them had already got up; they were cutting through the men on top of the walls, bodies falling all too quickly into the courtyard. Robb went forward first and engaged a man, Edmure following suit as Jon looked around, catching sight of a flurry of red hair. He blinked and it was gone, had he imagined it? Was she there?

Robb wrong-footed the man and stabbed a sword right into his gut, he wrenched it back out, blood spraying everywhere and lifted his sword at once to clash against someone else's. He stole a glance towards Edmure as he sliced through the man's neck and saw his Uncle confidently besting Wildling after Wildling. Their numbers were diminishing now, Robb could tell by what they were shouting at one another that they had not expected to be met with such forces. There were barely any of them left, soon they would all be able to focus their efforts on what was happening beyond the Wall.

* * *

Elissa couldn't sleep, the dreams were growing worse and her heart was aching as she thought of Robb out there. Was he fighting now? Was he fighting or was he waiting, preparing for battle? She wished she knew, she wished she could send him a letter, another summons demanding that he come home to her at once. She couldn't lose him, especially now when she was almost certain she was with child again. She hadn't seen the Maester, she was almost afraid to, but she knew her body and she felt the exact same way she had when she'd been in the early stages of pregnancy with Torrhen. She was even craving raspberries again, she smiled when she thought of that, remembering how Robb had gone to so much trouble to get them for her when they'd been in the war camps.

The more she thought on it the more she craved them, she pulled the covers off her and grabbed her robe, tying it tightly around her before jamming her feet into some slippers. She went silently into the adjoining room to check that Torrhen was still sleeping soundly before she made her way out into the hallway and down the stairs. The kitchens were silent when she reached them and she tried to be as quiet as possible as she rummaged around, looking for the sweet fruit she so desperately craved.

"Can I help you your Grace?" a voice sounded behind her and she jumped.

"Raspberries," she said.

"We have none fresh," the cook said, "but there is some jam if it please your Grace?"

"Yes, thank you," Elissa said and she stepped forward and searched through a cupboard.

"Here you are your Grace," she said, handing her the small pot.

"Thank you," Elissa said again as she picked up her spoon.

"Will you be needing bread your Grace?" the cook asked.

"No," she shook her head, "this will be fine, thank you"

"It's my pleasure your Grace"

"Could you see to it that more are ordered fresh?" Elissa asked.

"Of course your Grace," she smiled and Elissa returned it.

She returned to her rooms then and checked on Torrhen again, he had not moved, soft snores coming from him as he still slept peacefully. When she was settled in the covers and furs again she dipped her spoon into the jam and savoured the taste. There was not much in the small pot but it would have to do to satisfy her. She wondered if it was another boy she was carrying, another boy for Robb to be proud of, to make their family stronger. It felt the same as Torrhen, but then, perhaps all babies felt the same to begin with. She smiled as she took another spoonful, she supposed she would just have to wait and see.

* * *

They were almost finished now, the Wildling's that had stormed over the walls were almost all dead; Robb wiped his hand across his brow in relief. Someone hit him then, barging right into his shoulder, the shoulder that had been injured at the Twins. The hard blow knocked him slightly off balance and he wavered, his assailant gaining the upper hand as he lifted his sword up, about to slash it down against him. Robb lifted his own sword, his mind already thinking the worst but the man's stroke never fell.

His sword dropped weakly from his hands as he choked on blood and Robb saw Jon pull his own sword from the man's back, letting him drop dead to the floor. Before he had time to thank him a roar of pain sounded and he snapped his head around and his heart almost stopped as Edmure sank to his knees, an arrow lodged in his stomach. He was on his feet in an instant, he could already see who had shot him, a woman with fiery hair and cold eyes. Before he could go for her he saw Jon sprinting towards her. Before Jon could get to her those cold eyes widened and she dropped to her own knees. He didn't know where the arrow had come from and he didn't care as he approached his Uncle, desperate that he would be alright.

"Edmure!" he exclaimed, grabbing him and laying him down on his back as his breathing came sharply.

"Robb …" he managed, "tell … Roslin …"

"I'm not telling her anything, you're going to be alright – Maester!" he yelled.

"I … love … her … and …" Edmure continued as though he had not heard him.

"You can tell her yourself," Robb insisted, seeing men running towards them.

"The baby … my … boy …" he gasped.

"You'll see him," Robb promised fiercely as Edmure's face began to pale.

"My boy …" he whispered before his eyes closed.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry to leave it there! Please no hate mail!

More tomorrow!

:)


	34. The Old Gods and the New

**A/N: **Pretty strong reaction to that last one ... (understandably)

Thanks to all the guest reviewers for your comments!

Here's the next, leave me your thoughts.

:)

* * *

**The Old Gods and the New**

* * *

Roslin smiled as Elissa entered her room, her sister beaming back at her as she crossed to sit next to her on the bed. "Do you think you could help me about the room a bit?" Roslin asked.

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed," Elissa frowned.

"The Maester said it would help keep my strength up, just a few steps," she implored.

"Alright," Elissa smiled, she knew what it was like to be confined to a bed.

She moved to help her sister up then and Roslin staggered for a moment before she regained her balance and began to walk. They only walked up and down the room slowly but it made her feel so much better, being stuck in bed had slowly started to drive her mad. Worrying about Edmure didn't help either, she was still infuriated with him for leaving her when she was so close to having the baby. The door opened again as she turned from the window with Elissa and the Maester walked in looking grave. Roslin instantly came to a stop, terror gripping her, somehow knowing it was from the Wall, wondering if it was news for her or Elissa, or perhaps just news in general. She hoped for the latter, silently praying that it wasn't Robb or Edmure.

"I have had a raven from the Wall," the Maester began.

"What news?" Elissa asked him.

"The battle is won your Grace," he told her and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Gods," she said, a small laugh escaping her.

"But many were lost," he continued.

"Who?" she asked at once, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Lord Tully is gravely injured," he confessed then and she had to grab Roslin as her knees buckled.

Her sister screamed then, Elissa had only ever heard one thing that had come close to the sound that was coming from her and that was when Lady Stark thought she had lost her boys. She held onto Roslin tightly as her screams turned into sobs, her nails digging sharply into Elissa's arms as she clung to her.

"Will he be alright?" Elissa asked the Maester then.

"I cannot know your Grace, we can only pray," he said sadly.

Before Elissa could say anything else Roslin had cried out again, this time in surprise and pain, one of her hands flying to her stomach and Elissa looked down, seeing the water dripping down onto the floor. She looked to the Maester then and he nodded at her silent question, it was time. He assured her he would be back quickly before leaving them to get supplies. She helped Roslin back to the bed and lowered her onto it as she breathed sharply, moans coming from her as she clutched at her stomach.

"He can't die!" she moaned as Elissa stroked her hair away from her face.

"He won't," Elissa said, her voice shaking, "he wouldn't leave you"

"The baby's too soon," she said then, tears coming ever faster from her eyes.

"Only a few weeks," Elissa assured her as she moaned out in pain again.

"Promise me my baby will be alright!" Roslin demanded then, grabbing at her hand tightly.

"I promise," Elissa said, holding it back just as tight.

* * *

Robb was pacing up and down outside the Maester's quarters where Edmure was being taken care of, he had taken a turn for the worst and Robb was terrified. He knew they would have got his message at Winterfell by now and he hoped that the news had been broken as gently as possible to Roslin. His Uncle's wife may have a hard shell but inside she loved him with all her heart, and in her condition it would not be good to have even more stress piled on top of her. He hoped Elissa was with her, that Elissa would be able to console her, that she herself was alright. Before he could torment himself any further the door opened and Sam walked out, his eyes full of concern.

"Tell me," Robb demanded at once.

"Maester Aemon has done all he can," he said.

"What does that mean?" Robb asked.

"The wound is clean and with no sign of infection," Sam told him.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Robb demanded.

"Some kind of fever," he said.

"Will he survive it?" Robb asked.

"He is in the hands of the Gods," Sam answered him and he wanted to cry.

* * *

Theon was surprised to find Ana out in the gardens in their usual spot, he had thought she would be with her sisters. The whole of Winterfell was abuzz with the news from the Wall that Lord Tully had been injured and that his wife had now gone into labour. He sat down at Ana's side then and waited for her to say something, when she didn't he decided that he would have to.

"I thought you'd be with you sister," he said softly.

"I couldn't stand the screaming," she confessed and he took her hand in his.

"I'm sure she'll be alright," he said.

"Would you pray with me?" she asked him then, turning to meet his eyes.

"If you'd like me to," he answered.

"I would," she nodded.

"Do you want to go to the Sept or the Godswood?" he questioned.

"Here," she said softly, "I want to pray here"

He nodded then and they both slid off the top of the rock, kneeling before the oak tree, their clasped hands resting on their rock as they began to silently pray.

* * *

"That's it Lady Tully! One more push!" the Maester urged her.

Roslin pushed hard with all her strength then, grabbing Elissa's hand so tightly that she was surprised she didn't crush the bones. Her sister didn't complain though as the pressure only increased as she continued pushing. She could feel it. She could feel her baby sliding from her and she refused to give in. Eventually she felt it leave her and she dropped her head back against the pillows, her grip on Elissa's hand finally slackening as cries began to fill the room. Tears slid down her own face as she listened to the beautiful sound.

"A boy Ros!" Elissa told her happily and she managed to smile.

"Edmure … said it … would be," she managed weakly.

Elissa wasn't sure what to say to that but she was saved having to find any words by the Maester coming to Roslin's side with her baby boy wrapped securely in blankets. Roslin reached up for him then, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she clutched him tightly to her, her lips kissing him tenderly on the forehead as his cries turned into soft whimpers. She didn't think she had ever seen anything more perfect, with his tiny scrunched up face, his sprinkling of hair perhaps a few shades darker than her own and Tully blue eyes. Her hand stroked softly down his cheek then as he finally settled in her arms, those eyes that were already so familiar to her gazing up at her.

Elissa was glad when Lady Stark came up, she couldn't stand it any longer, seeing the conflict in her sister's eyes as she was torn between extreme happiness and unbearable grief. She made her excuses and left Roslin with Lady Stark, knowing that she would offer comfort of her own. It was to the Sept she went first even though she wanted nothing more than to hold on to her own baby. Torrhen's first name day was approaching now and she was beginning to think that Robb would miss it, she knew he wouldn't leave the Wall until Edmure recovered. She shuddered at the thought of Edmure not recovering and the state Roslin would be in if she lost him as she knelt to pray. She prayed to each God in turn, each one she begged to save him, each one she pleaded with to send him home safely to meet his son.

* * *

"I need to pray," Robb said as soon as he had found Jon.

"The Sept is …" Jon began.

"No I need a Godswood, you have one don't you?" he questioned.

"It's beyond the Wall," Jon told him.

"Can you take me? Is it safe?" Robb asked.

"Mance has backed off for now, but we're best taking a guard," Jon told him.

"Whatever's best, I just need to go," he said.

"We'll go now," Jon assured him.

They stood side by side in silence with a small guard behind them as the tunnel was opened, stepping under it once it was raised high enough and walking through. Robb could see that blood still coated the ice and he knew that Jon had lost brothers down here as they had defended the Wall against a giant.

"I meant to thank you," Robb said quietly as their footsteps echoed in the cavernous space.

"What for?" Jon asked.

"You saved my life," he said.

"It was nothing," Jon said, shaking his head.

"No it wasn't," Robb said and they glanced at one another, their eyes meeting for a moment.

The outside door was being raised then and they both turned their eyes to it, the tension that had been between them the last months seemed to have eased somewhat. They looked at one another again for a moment before stepping out, their guard close behind now as they all glanced around warily for a sign of attack. They saw none and Jon inclined his head towards where the Godswood was, him and Robb still walking side by side as they approached the great weirwood tree. Robb stared when he saw it, it was so different from Winterfell's, much more wild and untamed and yet it was still beautiful, and it still radiated comfort onto him. He knelt then and Jon knelt with him and they both prayed, prayed as hard as they could for the Gods to spare Edmure.

* * *

When Elissa felt she could pray no more she rose to her feet and turned to the steps, making her way up the steps to the nursery, wanting nothing more than to hold on to her son. He looked up at her from playing with his toys when she walked it, his face breaking into a smile as she approached him. As she knelt down next to him he dropped the toy he was playing with and contemplated her for a moment.

"Papa?" he asked her uncertainly, his eyes bright and questioning.

"He's not here," Elissa whispered, shaking her head as he continued staring at her.

"Mama," he said insistently and she nodded; "Papa?!" he questioned her more urgently.

"No Torrhen," she said shakily and his brow creased, "he's not here … he's not here …"

The tears were coming now and she knew she wouldn't be able to stop them, Torrhen's innocent question had brought all her fears flooding back, all her longing for Robb to the forefront of her mind. She picked him up then and held him tight, burying her head against him as his little hands clutched her back, sobs coming from her now that she didn't have the will nor the ability to stop.

The nursery maids glanced at one another as they saw their Queen breaking down in front of them, neither one of them knowing what they should do. Eventually one of them slipped from the room in search of someone to help and returned a few minutes later with Ana on her heels.

"Lissy?" Ana questioned, going to her sisters side at once and dropping down next to her.

"He wants Robb Ana," she choked out, kissing the top of Torrhen's head fiercely.

"Oh Lissy," she sighed, unsure how to comfort her.

"I don't know what to do … he doesn't understand," Elissa told her, shaking her head.

"Robb will come home soon," Ana assured her.

"I can't do this anymore," Elissa confessed.

"Do what?" Ana asked her, stroking her hand up and down her back soothingly.

"Be so strong … be a Queen, I can't take any more …" she sobbed.

"Yes you can," Ana said firmly, putting an arm around her, "yes you can and you will"

"I need Robb, I can't do this on my own," Elissa choked.

"He'll be home when he can be, until then you have no choice," Ana said firmly.

"Will it always be this hard?" Elissa asked her, her shining eyes fixed on hers.

"I don't know Lissy," she said honestly, "but nothing worth fighting for is easy."

Elissa calmed at her words, Ana was right, she had no idea at all how right she was as she gazed into her sister's eyes, finally looking properly. The emptiness that had been there for so long was gone, her eyes were alive again, perhaps not as bright and happy as before but they were alive. Elissa continued looking at her, wondering when this had happened and how it had happened. Perhaps it was just time like everyone had kept saying over and over, perhaps it was time that had lit her eyes up again. Whatever it was Elissa thanked the Gods for it as she managed a smile. Ana was right, everything she held most dear was worth fighting for, and if she had to manage alone for a little longer for everything to be right again she would do it. She would do anything.

* * *

Ana went back to her rooms once Elissa was fully calm and cleaned up. Theon was laying on the bed where she had left him, they were comfortable enough now to spend time in one another's rooms. The guard on Theon had been lifted as Robb felt he was no threat, Ana had agreed with him but had said nothing because she knew how incensed Elissa was. Her and Theon still spent long hours of their time together in silence, sometimes just laying together on the bed, sometimes sat in the window or down in the gardens when the sun broke out. Sometimes they fell asleep together and Ana would find that her nightmares didn't come when he was by her side.

She crossed to him then as he looked up at her entrance. He sent her a smile which she returned, smiling came easier to her now. She lay herself back down next to him and after a moment he took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and squeezing lightly. She returned the pressure and turned her head to him, seeing that his own head had turned to her, their faces inches from one another. He was so close and yet she felt no fear, she never felt fear with him, she felt completely and utterly at peace.

"How is your sister?" he asked.

"Lissy was easily comforted," she replied.

"Have you seen Roslin?" he asked then.

"I don't think I would be any help," she confessed.

"I think she'd just like to see you," Theon said gently.

"I'll go tomorrow, it's getting late now," she said and he turned to look out the window.

"It will be dark soon, I should go," he said.

"Would you stay?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Do you want me to stay?" he replied, turning his face back to hers.

"I sleep better with you here," she admitted and he smiled.

"So do I," he said and she returned his smile.

* * *

Roslin watched her sleeping son for what felt like an age, just watching as his tiny chest rose easily up and down. The Maester was pleased with him, he was perfectly healthy and his heart that had been beating too quickly had slowed to a normal pace now he had been born. She felt blessed. She also felt tormented as she thought of Edmure at the Wall. Was he still holding on? She had written a letter in her own hand for the Maester to send, it held news of their son and her prayers that he would recover and come back to her. Tears stung her eyes again then as she kept her eyes on her baby, she wanted her boy to have his father, she wanted her husband back.

She climbed carefully out of bed then, her steps slow and careful as she pulled on a dress and some shoes. She knew she shouldn't be out of bed, the Maester had told her she was to rest for at least a week but she needed to do this. Roslin grabbed her furs then and pulled them about her, glancing back towards the cradle to make sure her baby was still sleeping soundly. There were nursemaids in the room next to her who would no doubt come if they heard him crying, they seemed irritatingly attentive. She slipped out of the door then, closing it silently behind her before padding down the hallway and descending the stairs.

Roslin shivered as she stepped out into the courtyard, the night was clear and the stars were shining brightly above her as she made her way out of the gate and towards the place she had only been once for Elissa and Robb's blessing. The Godswood was just as beautiful in the moonlight, the stars reflected in the clear water of the pool. She walked around it and approached the weirwood, suddenly uncertain of what to do. There were no rules when it came to the Old Gods, that's what Robb had told her once when she'd asked him about them. She had been curious and he had been happy to answer her questions. She had been raised to worship the Seven but now she felt she had need of the Old Gods; Edmure had been hurt here in the North perhaps the Northern Gods would listen to her and spare him. She knelt down then and took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to pray to you," she confessed quietly, "I have never prayed to you before and I don't know if you will listen to me but I beg you to. I need you to. I need you to help me, to spare my husband. He is so young and brave and foolish, but he does not deserve to die. His son needs him. I need him. I confess I was not always a good wife, for a long time I was cold and cruel and unfair. It is me that should be punished not him, he was always good and loving. He will be a most wonderful father if you let him, please let him. Please let him come home to me, as much as he infuriates me I never want to be without him. Please, show mercy to a woman who loves her husband and send him home safely. I need him to come home. Please."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry most of that was rather bleak ...

Still, healthy Tully baby!

More tomorrow.

:)


	35. Coming Together

**A/N: **Hey guys, another chapter for you.

Hope you like it, do let me know!

:)

* * *

**Coming Together**

* * *

A shout outside his room jolted Robb awake as someone began pounding on his door. He threw the covers off himself and wrenched it open at once, a man of the Night's Watch was stood there looking pale and Robb's first thought was of Edmure. Before he could ask though the man was speaking.

"Stannis Baratheon is here your Grace," he told him.

"Stannis?" Robb questioned incredulously, why in the name of the Gods was he here?

Robb was instantly wary as he crossed the courtyard. He could see the man he assumed must be Stannis at the front of a small party, an aging, weather worn man on his right and a woman dressed from head to toe in red on his left. The Greatjon and Dacey were stood opposite him, Jon hovering nearby as he approached, walking between his two most trusted generals and looking towards Stannis and his host.

"Robb Stark," Stannis nodded to him, no trace of welcome in his voice.

"Stannis Baratheon," he nodded back, noticing the red woman looking irritated at his greeting.

"You arrived before us," Stannis noted.

"No doubt we were closer," Robb replied.

"Indeed," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"How did you know the Wall needed aid?" Robb asked then, his own eyes narrowing.

"Ways and means Lord Stark," Stannis replied and the Greatjon bristled next to Robb at the title.

"Well as you can see, there is nothing for you to do here," Robb said, keeping his voice even.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," the red woman piped up then and Robb's blood seemed to freeze in his veins as he looked at her satisfied smile.

* * *

Stannis was staying and Robb was furious, he had no idea what he thought he was going to achieve. The Wildlings had been beaten back, the threat had passed; Robb wouldn't even still be at the Wall if it weren't for Edmure. He seethed as he walked up and down the room, Jon watching him warily, as though unsure whether he should speak. Before he could open his mouth a knock sounded on the door and he got up to answer it.

"Robb Stark?" an unfamiliar voice asked and Robb turned his head.

"In here," Jon said, stepping aside to let the man in.

"Davos Seaworth," he introduced himself and Robb took the hand he held out.

"You're one of Stannis' men," Robb nodded.

"Aye," Davos confirmed, "and I need to do what's right by him"

"What does that mean?" Robb asked.

"It means the King is not in his right mind, that woman has seen to that," he said quietly.

"The red woman?" Robb checked.

"Aye," Davos nodded, "Melisandre, she is dangerous, her magic killed Renly"

"It was her?!" Robb said, aghast.

"I fear for your life now she is around you," Davos said, meeting his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Because you need to go, and I would have you take someone with you," Davos answered.

"Who?" Robb asked.

"King Robert's bastard boy, Gendry," he said.

"Why?" Robb questioned.

"He's not safe with her, she plans on using him for some ritual," Davos explained.

"My Uncle is gravely injured here, I can't just leave," Robb said.

"If you don't you risk more than injury," Davos said desperately.

"I can check with the Maester if Edmure can be moved," Jon put in then.

"Thank you," Robb said.

"You need to go Stark," Davos said, "before her shadow monster gets to you too."

* * *

Theon had pulled Ana up to the old tower, desperate to show her the shooting stars that were sweeping across the sky, the view was the best from up there; it was where they had always watched them from when the showers came. Ana had let him pull her along, a wide smile on her face at the sheer look of joy on his own face. When they reached the top he gestured for her to come to the ruined window and pointed up at the night sky. When the first flash streaked across the sky she gasped and Theon's grin widened, he knew she would love it.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Ana breathed.

"It's incredible isn't it? We all used to come up here and watch them," Theon told her.

"How often does it happen?" she asked him.

"Once or twice a year, but you can't see if there are clouds," he answered her.

They continued staring up at the sky for the longest time, their arms brushing slightly against one another as they stood so close. Eventually Ana tore her eyes from the stars and turned her face to Theon, he sensed her movement and turned his own face. There was a look in his eyes that Ana had never seen before, he looked almost carefree and happy; perhaps she was seeing a glimpse of the old Theon. She turned her body towards him then and he did the same. They were a breath away then, so close that they could almost hear one another's hearts pounding in their chests. How long they stared at one another Ana didn't know, but the tension was becoming unbearable and she had the strongest desire to move closer to him, to let him envelope her completely.

"Have you made love to many women Theon?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he answered her honestly, resisting the urge to close the tiny gap between them.

"Could you make love to me?" she asked then and it took everything in him not to grab her to him.

"I could," he whispered and her hands came tentatively to his chest.

"I've never known a man's gentle touch," she said.

"I know," he breathed, letting his own hand come up and stroke her cheek.

"You would be gentle," she stated, meeting his eyes again.

"I would," he confirmed and they inched closer, hesitating slightly when their lips were a breath away.

He could feel her warm breath on his lips as he held his own, if he closed that final gap then he would lose himself. His feelings for Ana had grown so strong and he didn't know if he could cope with her consuming him entirely. What if she didn't feel the same? He pushed that thought away at once, she was here. She was here with him despite everything and he knew from the look in her eyes that she wanted him just the same. He pressed his lips to hers then, slowly, carefully, not wanting to rush her as he knew the torment that she had endured.

It felt nice to Ana, his lips on hers, and she allowed hers to move with his, the sensation building; knots twisting in her stomach. Theon's kiss became more insistent then and she let her lips part further so he could slip his tongue into her mouth, her own twisting with his, deepening their kiss and deepening the hidden desires that she had never known before. He let his hands come to her waist then, placing them gently, gauging her reaction as she continued to kiss him. She tensed for a moment but relaxed almost instantly, her own hands resting on his chest. He pulled her closer to him then, his own desires rising, his fingers feeling for the lacings of her dress.

She felt his fingers tentatively toy with her lacings and she let her own move to unclasp the cloak that was tied about his shoulders, hearing it drop to the ground. Her move encouraged him to unlace her ties and her heart pounded as she felt her dress loosen, Theon's hands coming up to her shoulders and pushing the material down her arms. Her hands found his buttons then and she undid them, pushing his jacket away and starting on his shirt. He froze then as she undid it, the thin material falling open to bare his chest. She felt him tense and pulled out of the kiss, looking up into his eyes that were now so uncertain.

She knew why at once as she let her eyes drop to his chest, seeing the scars and marks that marred his skin. She had known what had happened to him, he had told her it all and she let her hands trace some of the lines on his skin, stepping closer after a moment and pressing her lips to a burn mark above his heart. He breathed deeply under her then, the tension lifting from him, he had been so worried that she would be repulsed, that she would recoil from him in horror when she saw the extent of his injuries. Her acceptance meant everything to him and he let his fingers pull at the laces of her shift, feeling her tense slightly as he did so.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered.

"I know," she said softly.

"We don't have to do this," he said.

"I know," she repeated, "but I want to," she added before putting her lips to his again.

As their lips melted together Theon moved his hands back to the laces of her shift and finished unlacing them, not taking his lips from hers as the material slid silently to the floor. He let his hands wander then, feeling her bare skin, his action making her almost moan as his hands moved so gently. It was so different, Theon was so different with his soft touch and his gentle kisses. He pulled away from her slightly then so he could look into her dark eyes. She was so beautiful, he had listened to her tell him how her father had never bothered with her, not thinking her anything special. Her father was a fool he decided, a blind fool. Ana was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, not just on the outside but the inside too. What had happened to her made him angry and it also made him want to protect her, to keep her safe from anything and anyone that could cause her harm.

"Theon?" she said questioningly as he continued to stare at her.

"You are so beautiful," he told her seriously.

* * *

Robb went to bed reluctantly, Maester Aemon had told him that Edmure would possibly be able to travel in the morning but he was unhappy about it. His fever was starting to break but the Maester was still worried about his wound and the thought of letting him be taken to Winterfell did not rest easy with him. Edmure would have to be carried by litter if the Maester allowed and that would almost double their journey home. Robb would have rather him stay until he fully recovered but Davos' warning had scared him more than he had let on. Melisandre sent chills up his spine just by looking at him, he felt uneasy around her, even more so now he knew what she had done to Renly. Would Stannis really have him killed in such a way?

He fell into a restless sleep with Grey Wind by his side. The wolf watched his master, he too was on edge, his eyes open and his ears pricked up for any sign of disturbance. The fur along his back was standing up on end and he was just waiting for the danger to present itself. He knew his master was under threat, he always knew and he would always protect him. He was a faithful and loyal companion to his master and those closest to him, his mate and his pup. If danger ever came close to them he would eliminate it, or at least do his best to. His master was always happy with him, he treated him well and he would always strive to return the devotion.

When the shadow began to creep under the door Grey Wind growled softly, his fur standing up even higher, instinct telling him that something wasn't right. It also told him that swiping at it, that sinking his teeth into it would do no good. He knew he wouldn't be able to touch it and he wondered if his master could as he barked loudly, a snarl leaving his throat. Robb jerked awake at once, seeing Grey Wind stood above him, his fur on end and angry snarls leaving his mouth. For a second he was confused but then he saw the grey shadow seeking under the door. He reached for his sword before realising it would do no good. This was what his mother and Brienne had told him of. This was what had killed Renly and he knew that he couldn't fight it. The end had come for him and it had come all too soon.

He closed his eyes then and he thought of Elissa as Grey Wind continued to snarl and snap. She was looking up at him with those beautiful honey eyes. She was lying beneath him with her chest heaving and her mouth gasping out his name. She was round with his child, her hands clasped around her growing stomach, that breath-taking smile on her face. She was holding their new-born son in her arms, her eyes shining with happiness. He had Torrhen in his arms then, so soft and warm and perfect, his eyes so like his gazing up on him as his tiny lips broke into a smile. It was Elissa again, a vision of perfection as she walked towards him in the Godswood. It was her in his arms as her own fingers toyed with the curls at the back of his neck. It was Torrhen, sat on the floor in the nursery building a tower of blocks, his head snapping round to him and his face breaking into a grin as he called out 'Papa'.

This wasn't fair. He couldn't die like this. It wasn't fair. He had to go home to his wife and son. They had years together. This couldn't be the end. He wouldn't let it be, not without a fight. He opened his eyes.

* * *

Theon pulled Ana gently to the floor, his hand feeling behind him for his discarded cloak, clumsily spreading it out behind him so he could lay her down on it. He moved above her then, noting how her chest rose and fell more quickly as he tentatively pressed his bare body against hers. Her hands came around his back then and he felt relief as he looked into her eyes. He let his hand stroke through her hair as he positioned himself above her, his other hand lightly trailing her side and landing on her thigh, coaxing it up and around his waist. She took his hint and moved the other one up too, feeling him against her as she did so, unable to stop herself from tensing as it brought back a thousand horrible memories.

"We don't have to do this," he told her again, his eyes on hers.

"I want to," she replied again.

"Ana …" he began.

"Theon please," she said softly, "I want to know what it's like … what it's really like"

He bent to kiss her again then, remaining pressed up against her, feeling her desire but also her tension, not wanting to take her until she was ready. Slowly she began to relax as his lips moved with hers, his hands trailing lightly up and down her sides, lingering on her breasts and making her sigh softly against his mouth. When her tension melted away he shifted again, pushing slowly into her, breaking their kiss again and looking into her eyes as he did so. She bit her lip expecting pain but none came and she let herself smile up at Theon as he filled her completely. He smiled back and moved his hips slowly, a gasp leaving her as he sent pleasure shooting through her body.

Theon was encouraged by her reaction and moved again. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with a woman like this but he knew that he had never been with a woman like Ana. He had never cared for a woman as he cared for her, never wanted one more than he wanted her. She let out a little breathless cry then as he continued to move inside her, his thrusts slow and gentle, he didn't want to bring back any horrible memories. Her hands moved up and down his back then, her fingers tracing the scars she felt there. He didn't tense, he was too comfortable with her now. He knew that they didn't bother her, that they didn't disgust her as they had disgusted him for so long.

Ana let her hands tangle in Theon's hair as he continued moving slowly inside her, her breathing getting heavier as a bubble of pleasure built up in the pit of her stomach. It felt so good, having him like this, as though every time he moved he melted away another dreadful memory. She would never forget, how could she ever forget? But she could get better, she could be better with Theon, he made everything seem so much better as his body pressed against hers, his lips at her neck kissing her gently. The bubble was ready to burst now and she couldn't help the soft moans that were leaving her mouth as he trailed kisses back towards her lips. She reached the highest height then, sensations she had never thought she would feel rolling through her body as she finally realised what she had been missing out on all this time.

Theon had planned on pulling out of her, not wanting to spill himself inside her and risk getting her with child, but when she came to her height she felt so perfect around him that he could hold on no longer. He let himself go with a groan as she gasped out underneath him, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control. Gods she looked so perfect lying there, beads of sweat having formed across her hairline and between her breasts. He bent to kiss her lips then, finally sliding himself out of her as their lips worked together, he never wanted to be anywhere else. He wanted this night to last forever, lying under the stars wrapped up in Ana.

* * *

Robb's heart was pounding as he scrambled out of bed. It had gone. The shadow had gone. He looked around wildly. How could it have just disappeared? He had only closed his eyes for a second. Grey Wind was pawing at the door then, whining desperately to get out and Robb managed to move, pulling on a shirt and his boots quickly before wrenching open the door. His wolf darted ahead of him and he hurried to catch up, somehow knowing that something had happened, Grey Wind always knew when something had happened. Robb followed him out into the courtyard and was met with a scene of confusion as Jon stood in front of a snarling Ghost, his sword drawn and pointed as several of Stannis' men.

Stannis himself was staring in shock at the body that lay on the floor. It was then Robb noticed the blood that coated Ghost's muzzle and dripped from his bared teeth. Grey Wind had gone straight to his brother, putting himself in front of Jon, growls leaving his own mouth as the men seemed to pause in their advancement. Robb moved closer to Stannis then, his heart still pounding as he looked down at the body. He already knew who it was, it was her, the woman who had conjured a shadow to murder him. Her throat was torn out and blood dripped sickeningly onto the stones of the courtyard, her eyes staring blankly up at the stars.

* * *

**A/N: **There's one more chapter coming tomorrow and then it's my two week break.

Any thoughts on this one would be awesome.

Last one (for a while) tomorrow.

:)


	36. Reunions

**A/N: **Last chapter for two weeks guys! Really sorry I won't be able to update!

Enjoy this one, hope it's not too much of a cliffhanger!

To the Guest who feels like I'm making Theon happy and not Jon - I'm sorry, but I will make Jon happy again eventually, I did say it would be a slow process :)

More when I get back, hope you'll all still be here!

:)

* * *

**Reunions**

* * *

"Call them off," Robb snarled at Stannis.

"She has been murdered!" he roared back.

"She would have murdered me! Call them off!" Robb demanded.

His own men were flooding the courtyard now and Stannis seemed to realise that he was hopelessly outnumbered, his already pale face turning even whiter.

"Leave them!" he shouted to his men then and they lowered their weapons and backed away from Jon and the dire wolves at once.

Robb went straight to Jon and they grabbed one another in a tight embrace, so many unspoken words and apologies passing between them as they held one another. Eventually Robb pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, both of them reaching a silent understanding.

"Thank you," Robb said simply.

"You're my brother," Jon returned.

"Aye," he nodded, "always"

"Always," Jon agreed and they grasped hands for a brief moment.

They looked around then and saw Davos approach Stannis, the older man pulling him away from the body of Melisandre, Robb's own men coming forward to dispose of her. She would have to be burnt, just like all the other's had been after the fighting was done. The last thing any of them needed was her rising up again with cold, dead eyes. Robb clenched his fists then, his hands shaking almost uncontrollably. He had been seconds from death. Seconds. He looked at Jon again and saw the worry in his eyes before he took a deep breath, trying to smile reassuringly. He was done with the Wall he decided, if the Maester allowed they would leave at first light with Edmure. He would have to see Davos before they left, would he still want him to take Gendry now the threat to his life had been eliminated?

* * *

Elissa stared out into the distance, straining her eyes for any sign that the army was approaching, she knew Robb was on his way home, that he was due back at any time. She ached for him, after everything that had happened she wanted her arms around him, she wanted him to know how sorry she was. That she hadn't meant any of it. She loved him. She loved him more than anything. Her hands rested lightly against her stomach then, the Maester had confirmed her pregnancy now and she couldn't wait for Robb's eyes to light up when she told him the news. As she thought on that movement on the horizon caught her eye. It was him she just knew it, just from the tiny flicker of movement she just knew. Her face split into a wide smile then and she hurried down from the walls, heading across the courtyard and into the keep to get Torrhen, Robb would want them both when he arrived back.

When Robb rode under the gates he looked around for Elissa at once, his eyes landing on her as she made her way carefully down the steps, Torrhen tight in her arms. She looked different he noted, she looked utterly at peace and utterly beautiful as she beamed at him. He closed the gap between them at once, grabbing Torrhen from her as he called out for him, shifting him onto his hip and pulling his wife against his chest. Her arms came tight around him and he breathed in her sweet scent for a moment, savouring everything about her, letting his senses be consumed by her perfection.

"I'm so glad you're home," she breathed against him, clutching him closer.

"There was a moment I thought I'd never get here," he told her honestly and she tensed in his arms.

"You're not leaving me Robb Stark," she said firmly, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"No," he agreed, kissing her forehead, "no I'm not"

"I'm sorry, for everything I said and did …" she started, shaking her head.

"I understand," he cut her off.

"No you shouldn't have to. I was cruel, I should never have been so cruel," she insisted.

"Lissy I love you," he told her, "and I always will"

"I love you too," she promised him, nodding her head as tears stung her eyes.

* * *

Edmure was taken up to the chambers next to Roslin's, his wife flying from her own when she heard the movement in the hallway. She stopped dead when she saw him, part of her feeling as though she would collapse in relief. She knew he was still recovering, that he had a long road ahead of him but he was back and he was alive and that was all that mattered to her. She somehow stopped herself from throwing herself at him, letting the men take him into his new rooms and gently lay him on the bed, Maester Luwin following them in reading the letter that Maester Aemon had sent him about Edmure's health.

"He slips in and out of consciousness Maester Aemon says," he told Roslin as she came into the room.

"Has the fever left him?" she asked fearfully, looking at her husband's still face.

"Not entirely," he sighed, "but his wound is healing nicely"

"He'll be alright won't he?" she demanded of him.

"I will keep a close eye on him Lady Tully, but I believe so," he smiled at her.

She nodded then, managing to twitch her own lips up at him before she approached Edmure, gently sitting on the side of the bed and stroking her hand down his cheek softly. She took a deep breath then, willing herself not to cry, willing him to wake up. He had to wake up, he had to meet his son, his perfect little boy who was sleeping peacefully in the rooms next door. She pressed a kiss to his forehead then, feeling the clamminess of his skin. The fever had not yet left him but the Maester had seemed optimistic that it would when he had left. She let that thought comfort her as she gazed down at him, scared to look away for a second in case he opened those eyes.

"We have a son Edmure," she told him after a while, unable to stand the deafening silence anymore, "he is the most perfect little creature I ever laid eyes on. He's so strong and he has your eyes, he is so beautiful Edmure I can't wait for you to see him. Please wake up my darling, I don't know what to do without you, I feel so lost."

The tears came then and she brushed them away at once, breathing deeply and trying to regain her composure. She had to get herself together, she needed to be strong for Edmure and their boy. She wouldn't let them down, she couldn't let them down.

* * *

Gendry had decided to go with Robb in the end. Stannis was his Uncle but he had planned to murder him or so the King in the North had told him and Gendry couldn't see any reason why he would lie. His time with Arya had taught him how honest and honourable the Stark's were and knowing that she was back at Winterfell had made the decision that much easier. Davos had encouraged him to go as well, he thought he would do well in the North and perhaps have a chance at a proper future. Gendry longed for it and the King had already told him that he could take a job at the smiths. He was beyond grateful and had stuttered over his thanks as the King had smiled down on him.

He hadn't seen Arya yet, he had looked around the grounds for her but had seen no sign. He assumed she must be in the keep and he wasn't sure if he was allowed to venture in there, he wasn't sure of much at the moment, only that he was grateful. Harron was the blacksmith at Winterfell and he seemed a kind man with a round belly and greying hair around his temples. He seemed pleased that Gendry was there to ease some of his burdens, he had tested his skills when he had arrived and declared him talented indeed. Gendry almost glowed at his praise and he told him he could relax for the day after such a long journey and start properly in the morning. He had thanked him and was now sat outside the workshop, looking up at the keep and hoping that Arya would make an appearance soon. As annoying as she was he had missed being around her and he couldn't wait to see her again, knowing that she would be full of happiness at being reunited with her family.

Finally he saw her emerge, her eyes scanning the area as though looking for someone. He scrambled to his feet then and her eyes found his, a scream of delight leaving her mouth as she tore towards him. He barely had time to brace himself before she flung herself into his arms. He held her back tightly and tried not to cry, Gods he had missed this infuriating girl.

"You look different," he laughed when he pulled away, noting her dress and longer hair.

"Blame my mother," she said darkly and he laughed even harder.

"It's so good to see you again," he said honestly.

"I thought you were dead," she said seriously.

"I think that was the plan," he said, swallowing hard.

"Robb told us what happened," she whispered.

"It's over now, let's not dwell on it. How about you show me Winterfell?" he suggested.

"Alright," she grinned, grabbing his hand tightly and pulling him away.

* * *

Ana lay with her head rested against Theon's shoulder as his hand trailed lightly up and down her spine. They were in the old tower again, Theon had thought to bring furs this time and they were firmly wrapped up in them and each other. They didn't seem to be able to stop themselves now, whenever they saw one another they would end up making blissful love, spending days and nights together, unable to get enough. Ana thought he had saved her. Theon knew she had saved him. She sighed in satisfaction then and he smiled, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

"Are you happy Ana?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, for the first time in a long time it was true, "are you happy?"

"Yes," he smiled more widely, clutching her more tightly to his side.

"I wish we could stay up here forever and never go back down," Ana sighed.

"The real world awaits us," Theon said, still making no move to get up.

"Just let us have one more minute," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"One more minute," he agreed, kissing her forehead again.

* * *

Robb lay Elissa gently down on the bed once her shift had fallen away, his lips leaving hers as she shifted herself to the middle of the bed, her stomach clenched in anticipation as he crawled up her body, trailing kisses along her. She moaned softly as he lingered at her breasts, they were more sensitive now that she was with child again and his attentions had her aching for him, her hands pulling him closer to her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed his body against hers. He pushed slowly into her then and she moaned out more loudly. It had been too long, far too long since she had truly made love with Robb.

Elissa met his slow thrusts, their movement sending pleasure rolling through both of them as Robb moved his lips from her neck to her mouth, kissing her deeply as they continued on. Gods he had missed her. The real her. The soft, warm her not the cold, angry her that she had been before. He would never let her slip away again, his sweet, gentle Elissa who he loved with all his heart. She pulled her lips away then and he could feel her chest heaving against his as her ending drew ever closer. He pushed her legs up higher and thrust deeper, a cry leaving her perfect lips as he did so. Gods she felt good, he could never get enough of her, of having her like this.

"Robb!" she gasped out and he knew she was ready to fall.

"I love you Lissy," he growled out, thrusting once more and finishing both of them.

He rolled to her side after a moment and focused on steadying his breathing as she panted out next to him, coming down from her own height. After a while he rolled onto his side and let his hand wander down the valley of her breasts, her own hand coming to still his against her when he reached her stomach.

"I had some news while you were gone," she told him softly.

"What kind of news?" he asked her curiously.

"The best kind," she said, turning her head and smiling widely at him.

"Tell me," he urged her, a smile playing on his own lips.

"I'm with child," she said and he stared at her for a moment.

"Truly?" he managed to ask after a long moment of silence.

"Truly," she confirmed, "the Maester …" she went to continue but he cut her off with a kiss.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." He said meaningfully, punctuating each word with a kiss as she giggled under his lips.

* * *

Edmure stirred awake, his eyes blinking slowly, his mouth unbelievably dry as he tried to make out where he was. His head felt fuzzy and he slowly moved it, glancing around the room and seeing that he was alone. He could tell from the light coming in through the window that the sun was setting and he tentatively shifted himself up a little higher on the pillows. His stomach stabbed dully then and he inhaled sharply just as the door of the room opened. He barely had time to register his wife before she flew at him with a bundle in her arms he realised with a jolt was his baby.

"Roslin," he managed to croak as she lay the baby next to him and clutched his face in her hands.

"Can you hear me?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, his voice less raspy now.

"Oh Gods Edmure!" she cried, repeatedly kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, any place she could.

"Roslin," he said again, "my sweet Roslin …"

"I'm here, Gods I'm here … I love you Edmure," she blurted out.

"Our boy?" he breathed then and she smiled, finally pulling away from him.

"You were right," she said, lifting their son up again and bringing him closer to Edmure could see him.

"Perfect," he whispered, lifting one of his hands to stroke a finger down his son's cheek.

"When he wakes you will see he has your eyes," she told him, her eyes welling with tears.

"What have you named him?" he asked then, not able to look away from their baby.

"I haven't," Roslin told him, shaking her head, "not with you gone"

"Do you want to name him for your brother?" he asked.

"Olyvar?" Roslin questioned, surprised he had not wanted to name him for his father.

"I know you miss him," Edmure stated.

"I would love to," she breathed.

"Then Olyvar Tully it is," he smiled and she returned it gladly.

She couldn't believe it. He was here. He was with her again. Thank the Gods.

* * *

Jon jolted awake, he had the creeping feeling that someone was watching him and he reached for his sword at once, his heart pounding in his chest. He could see the outline of Ghost sleeping soundly on the floor next to his bed, he wasn't up and snarling and scratching to get out of the door as he had been the night the shadow had gone for Robb. Jon had let him out in an instant, terror gripping him as he'd followed his wolfs progress, watching as he'd flown through the air and barrelled into the red witch before she even had a chance to notice him. It had been uproar that followed but Jon didn't care that she was dead, all he cared about was that she had fallen before her magic could take Robb.

Stannis had sworn he had nothing to do with it, that he did not seek to murder Robb as he had too much respect for his father. Jon wasn't sure he believed him and neither was Robb but there was no proof and the would-be murderer was dead so they had no other choice than to let him go. He had left the day after Robb had and Jon was glad to see the back of him, he hoped that now Melisandre was dead whatever hold she had over him would lift. Davos seemed hopeful that he could counsel Stannis better now and had bid him farewell kindly. He seemed an honourable sort which seemed strange as he had once been a smuggler. So long as whatever Stannis was planning didn't affect the North Robb had told him that he couldn't care less.

Jon let his head fall back against the pillow then, running a hand through his hair. Things were better with Robb now; that had been the one good thing to come of the Wall being attacked. He had his brother back. He never thought that Robb could forgive him but he had put it aside and that meant more to Jon than he could explain. He wouldn't ruin things again. He would never be that stupid again. The hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end then and he sat up sharply again, he still couldn't rid himself of the feeling that someone was watching him.

"Who's there?" he asked, feeling stupid. No doubt it was his imagination.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to notice," a mocking voice answered him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Jon demanded, scrabbling for his sword.

"Relax," came the voice, its owner stepping out from the shadows, "I come in peace"

"Lord Tyrion?" Jon frowned and the Imp smiled widely.

"It's been a while bastard," he smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope that's not too much of a cliffhanger! No ones life is hanging in the balance.

You'll find out why Tyrion's at the Wall next chapter.

More in two weeks when I'm back at home!

:)


	37. Truth

**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favourites I had when I was gone!

Here's the next chapter, hope you think it was worth the wait!

Normal service will be resuming for the time being.

Let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Truth**

* * *

"What in the name of the Gods are you doing here?" Jon hissed as Ghost stirred awake.

"I've come to see you," Tyrion smiled and Jon frowned at him.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously and he sighed.

"Do you have any wine?" Tyrion asked.

"I can get some … why?" he questioned.

"I think this might come easier after some wine," Tyrion said, his face utterly serious.

"Wait here," Jon said, getting up and out of bed and heading for the door.

Jon felt uneasy as he walked to the kitchens. What in the name of the Gods was Tyrion Lannister doing here? He had thought him on the run, accused of murdering Joffrey. Not that Jon cared one bit about Joffrey, it was just strange that Tyrion would come here of all places. Perhaps he wanted to seek Robb out but was unsure how he would be received? Jon ran his hand through his hair then and snatched up two cups and a flagon of wine before making his way back to his room. He needed answers, he had so many questions he didn't even know where he would start.

Tyrion looked up from lighting candles when Jon entered, Ghost's eyes following his progress around the room. His wolf didn't seem suspicious and it eased Jon's mind somewhat as he sank down into a chair and poured the wine. Tyrion joined him when he had finished lighting the candle and took a long drink from his own cup.

"You looked like you needed that," Jon commented.

"Believe me after the hell I've been through even this Northern shit tastes like heaven," he smiled.

"What happened when you left the capital?" Jon asked.

"Varys shipped me off in a box, to Pentos," Tyrion said and Jon raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds lovely," he said dryly.

"Just wonderful," Tyrion said, "after that I sought out Daenerys Targaryen"

"Why?" Jon breathed and Tyrion contemplated him for a moment.

This was it. The truth was creeping ever closer to the surface as he looked into Jon's dark eyes. Stark eyes. He hadn't believed it at first, what Daenerys was told, what she had told him. 'Impossible', he had told her but why would Howland Reed lie? Ned Stark must have thanked the Gods he was so clearly Stark, it would have made it all so much easier. He was about to blow Jon's life apart and his stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought. More wine. That's what he needed.

"She will take the Iron Throne," Tyrion finally said.

"You seem certain," Jon said.

"That's because I am," he said simply, taking another long drink.

"Is it true about the dragons?" Jon asked.

"Very true," Tyrion said, "she threatened to feed me to one of them … not the best start"

"How did you manage to talk your way out of that one?" Jon asked.

"Luckily for me Ser Barristan Selmy was with her and he vouched for me," Tyrion said.

"Lucky indeed," Jon said, taking a drink from his own cup.

Tyrion swallowed hard then. Why had he agreed to do this again? Oh yes, because he was still under suspicion. Daenerys didn't fully trust him and he couldn't blame her. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure where her army was camped. He knew it was in the North somewhere. She had had him blindfolded and led away, his eyes only uncovered when they were out of sight. If he did this. If he managed to persuade Jon to come with him then he would gain her trust, her protection, and the Gods knew he needed that. Cersei would find out he was back in Westeros sooner or later and he knew she wouldn't have given up on wanting him dead.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked after a long moment of silence.

"Daenerys had a visitor shortly before I arrived," he began.

"Right …" Jon said, wondering why he suddenly looked so awkward.

"He told her a tale of a lost Targaryen, a bastard son of Rhaegar," Tyrion told him.

"Go on," Jon urged, still not understanding him. What did this have to do with the Wall?

"She didn't believe him at first but he produced a letter," Tyrion continued.

"And?" Jon asked, irritated at his pauses.

"It was written by Ned Stark," Tyrion said.

"My father?" he breathed.

"Apparently not," Tyrion said sadly, looking Jon directly in the eyes.

Jon stared at him for a moment and Tyrion could see the pieces beginning to slot together, Jon's face paling to the extent that it almost turned grey. Before Tyrion could think of any words Jon was up and furious, throwing his cup of wine against the wall, the red trickling ominously down the stones.

"Jon …" he began, not sure what he would say.

"Who was she?!" Jon roared out suddenly, making Tyrion jump slightly.

"If you would just sit down and …" he tried.

"No!" Jon shouted, slamming his fists against the table, "Enough lies! Who was my mother?!"

"Lyanna Stark," Tyrion told him quietly and Jon sank back into his chair.

"He raped her …" he whispered, shaking his head.

"No Jon," Tyrion said firmly, "that story was a great lie … she went with Rhaegar willingly"

"Tell me," Jon said, his voice low and cold as he tried to calm his temper.

Ghost whined at him softly then and he dropped his head into his hands. Why had he come? Why had he told him this? He had always wanted to know who his mother was but now he did he wished with everything he had that he could go back to not knowing. His whole life had been one big lie. One terrible secret.

"She ran away with him, she fell in love with him and him with her," Tyrion started.

"Then why was there a war?!" Jon demanded.

"Robert was furious, you know the stories," Tyrion said, shaking his head.

"Apparently not all of them," Jon spat.

"Ned found Lyanna dying, with you in her arms, she made him promise to protect you," he said quietly.

"That was in the letter?" Jon questioned.

"Yes," Tyrion confirmed, "Ned sent it to Howland Reed before he died"

"And he took it to Daenerys … why?" Jon questioned.

"He came here but you were gone north of the Wall," Tyrion explained.

"He could have left it … waited for me!" Jon's temper was rising again now.

"He is very ill, near death, he sought her out, not wanting to leave it with others," Tyrion told him.

"What does she want from me?" Jon asked.

"She wants to meet you," he told him.

"Does she mean to kill me?" Jon questioned and Tyrion smiled slightly.

"No," he assured him, "I believe she means to marry you."

* * *

Elissa giggled as Robb dangled the raspberry above her as she lazed in the middle of the bed, he had insisted she stay there while he went to fetch her something to eat and she had done as she was told. He had insisted on feeding her then and their game had turned rather quickly into passion and now they were both lounging bare on top of the covers, Robb insisting she finish her breakfast. It touched her that he had remembered about the raspberries, she hadn't told him that she was craving them again, somehow he just knew and that fact had a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I could get used to dining like this," Elissa teased and Robb grinned at her.

"Could you now?" he breathed huskily.

"Yes indeed, it's rather enjoyable," she giggled.

"I cannot disagree," he said, bending his head to capture her lips again.

"Do we have time for this?" she asked him, running a hand through his hair after a moment.

"Probably not," he smirked.

"You have Ramsay to deal with today," she reminded him and he sighed heavily.

"I know," he almost groaned, rolling onto his back.

Ramsay should have been dead ages ago but his execution had been delayed due to the attack on the Wall and Edmure's injury. There was nothing stopping him now, the bastard would die by his sword at midday. He had told Theon and he had taken it rather well although his eyes had shone with apprehension, his hands shaking slightly. He wondered if Theon would watch. Robb thought it would do him good to see it but his mother wasn't so sure. He hadn't even asked Elissa what she thought, the last thing he needed was them arguing about Theon again. He didn't want to fight with her, especially with her being pregnant again, he wanted them to savour their bliss and keep her as calm and relaxed as possible.

* * *

"Do you want to go?" Ana asked Theon, stroking her hand through his hair as he lay in her lap.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"It might help," she said softly.

"I don't ever want to see him again," Theon said angrily, his hand clenching in the silk of her dress.

"Then we can stay here," she soothed him, "I won't leave you alone"

"I don't want to be weak … I don't want him to win …" he said then and she stroked his hair again.

"He can't win, he will die today Theon for what he did to you," she promised him.

"Will you be with me?" he asked her then.

"You want to go?" she questioned, surprised at his change of heart.

"I can go if you're by my side," he said and her heart pounded.

"Of course I'll be with you," she assured him. Elissa wouldn't like it but Ana didn't care.

Sometimes she felt guilty about what she and Theon were doing. She knew they shouldn't be lovers; that a man and a woman shouldn't lay together unless they were married. But she couldn't help herself, she and Theon weren't like an ordinary couple. She hadn't given him her honour; that had been stripped from her long ago. She had trusted him, trusted him to show her what it was to make love, to join with someone completely and consensually. She supposed she loved him. It felt that way when they were together. Not just when they were abed but always, even if they were just sat together and talking as they were now. Elissa would never understand though and Ana could never let her find out. She knew what she was doing with Theon was reckless but she couldn't help herself, he had fixed her broken soul and given her reason to open her eyes every morning. He was the smile on her face and the skip in her heart when she thought of him. He meant everything.

* * *

Jon had been awake all night. Tyrion had drank himself into a stupor and passed out on his bed so he couldn't have used it even if he'd wanted to. It was madness what Tyrion had told him, complete and utter madness. Part of him had wanted to tell him to go back to Daenerys and tell her to shove it. He couldn't though, she had dragons and an army and his brother claimed one of the Kingdom's she was seeking to reclaim as his own. Only, Robb wasn't his brother now Jon remembered with a jolt. That hurt. That hurt the most. He loved his siblings, his cousins he supposed they were now. How would they take it? Could they understand?

He couldn't face telling them yet, he didn't want to see the hurt and confusion in their eyes when he told them who he really was. What he really was. He shuddered then. It was no good, he would have to go with Tyrion and meet this Targaryen woman for his own sanity as well as Robb's safety. If she really did want to marry him then surely he would be able to convince her to leave Robb and his family alone? They were all kin now after all. Through him. He clenched his fists then and rose out of his chair. Brooding like this was doing him no good, he had to get going, he had to see her and get some more answers. Then maybe just maybe he would have a clue what he was going to do. He sighed irritably at Tyrion then before kicking him awake slightly harder than was necessary.

Tyrion groaned then and stretched himself up, his head was pounding and his mouth tasted like the floor of a brothel. What in the name of the Gods did Northmen put in their wine?

"We're leaving," Jon said.

"So soon? The sun's barely up," Tyrion moaned.

"I have to go now, before anyone can talk me out of it," Jon snarled.

"Where?" he asked.

"I want to see her," Jon said firmly, "I want to see Daenerys."

* * *

Elissa hadn't come out to watch Ramsay's execution and Ana felt instantly more at ease as she stood at Theon's side. She was going to find it hard enough to comfort him in public as it was without her sister glaring daggers from across the courtyard. Theon seemed calm so far but she saw him flinch slightly when the doors of the prison opened and the guards began to file out, Ramsay in chains in the midst of them. Robb stepped forward to stand in front of the block then, a great-sword in his hands that he only ever used for beheadings. It was too heavy for him to use in battle, his shoulder wouldn't tolerate the weight.

Theon swallowed hard as Ramsay looked up and caught his eye, a ghost of a sneer on his lips that had his hands shaking again. He clenched his fists, he didn't want to look weak, not here and not now and not with Ana by his side. Ramsay looked to her then, a hungry look in his eyes as they raked over her and Theon instantly wanted to pull her behind him, to shield her from that gaze. She took his hand then before he could and laced her fingers through his, squeezing lightly in a reassuring manner. He thanked the Gods she was there, he would never have been able to stand there without her, his knees were almost buckling as it was. Robb stepped closer again then as Ramsay was forced to his knees in front of the block, Theon felt sick, even though he was seconds from death Ramsay was still staring at him and Ana, he was still managing to torment him – that mocking smile on his face.

"I, Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North sentence you to die, do you have any final words?" Robb asked then, his tone cold.

Ramsay lifted his head then and looked right at Theon with a maniacal grin on his face.

"You'll never forget me," he said clearly, his eyes not leaving Theon's, "never," he promised.

Robb saw Theon pale and nodded to the guards to push Ramsay down onto the block. He swung the sword then and the blow fell cleanly. Bolton's bastard was no more. He looked to Theon then and saw him in Ana's arms, his hands fisted in the silk of her dress as her own hands came around his neck, one hand stroking at his hair in a soothing fashion. The sight took him right back to the night he found out about his father, the night that Elissa had comforted him, the first night he had really made love to her. His stomach clenched then as he continued watching them. It was too easy the way they held one another, as though this was not the first time at all.

He bit his lip as the guards disposed of Ramsay's body, one of them coming forward to take his sword from him. He muttered his thanks, his mind still racing with thoughts of Theon and Ana. He knew they were close, that they spent time together and likely confided in one another. Theon always seemed calmer when he had spent time with Ana and her eyes sparkled in a way he had only ever seen once before when he and Elissa had arrived back at the Twins, before all the horror of the wedding and what she had had to endure. If there was something more between them though Robb knew that it couldn't end well. If Elissa found out, if she so much as suspected a thing then she would demand Theon's head. She wouldn't tolerate it he knew that well enough. He sighed then as he saw Ana supporting Theon back into the keep. He supposed he would just have to keep quiet and hope that he was wrong.

* * *

"How far away is she?" Jon asked as he and Theon rode towards where his guard had been waiting.

"Three days," Tyrion told him, "they might just blindfold you when we get nearer though"

"Suspicious is she?" Jon questioned.

"Extremely," Tyrion confirmed, "but can you really blame her?"

"No … I suppose I can't," Jon sighed.

He didn't know much of Daenerys Targaryen, only that her mother died giving birth to her at Dragonstone and that she and her brother Viserys were shipped off across the Narrow Sea. Her brother had been mad so Tyrion had told him and Daenerys' late husband had had him killed. He wondered how that had made her feel, her husband murdering her brother. Her husband was dead now, and her son. Jon felt a pang of pity for her, she was younger even than him and had suffered more than anyone should ever suffer. He wondered if she really did want to marry him, if she was doing it to eliminate him as a possible threat or to make her own claim stronger.

He would have to agree to it first he thought, smiling wryly to himself. Tyrion had told him that she was a true Targaryen, with silver blonde hair and violet eyes – a real beauty. Jon's stomach twisted then as he thought of the blonde that usually haunted his dreams, he wondered if Daenerys could drive her out. He didn't want to think of Elissa anymore, she was Robb's wife and he had only just managed to make his peace with him. He wanted the feelings he had for her to go, he didn't want to be in love with her anymore, she wasn't his to love. She never had been. She had always been Robb's and she would always be Robb's. He shook his head then and tried to rid himself of the image of her, of her beautiful wide eyes and her perfect smile.

"Who is she?" Tyrion asked.

"Who?" Jon questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Only a woman can make a man look that conflicted," Tyrion said knowingly.

"It doesn't matter," Jon said dismissively.

"Aah … she is unattainable," he nodded in understanding.

"Unattainable, unbelievable, unforgettable …" Jon tailed off.

"She sounds like quite the prize," he commented.

"She is," Jon agreed bitterly, "Robb's prize."

* * *

**A/N: **There you have it!

Thoughts?

More tomorrow!

:)


	38. The Price We Pay

**A/N: **Hey guys!

New chapter which I hope you will all enjoy.

Might not be able to post again until Friday - depends on a rather unfortunate internet situation because I won't be home for a few days.

Hopefully all will be fine, but if not enjoy this!

Thoughts as ever would be just lovely.

:)

* * *

**The Price We Pay**

* * *

Catelyn was taking a walk in the gardens, the sun was actually peering through the clouds despite the frost that coated the grass. She had decided to walk them in their entirety, something she used to do with Ned before everything had gone wrong. She pulled her furs closer as she headed further and further from the keep, her footsteps faltering slightly when she saw Ana and Theon sat under the old oak tree. She knew they spent time together but it was still a surprise seeing Ana sat so close to a man, especially a man like Theon. He had paid the price she knew, he had paid for what he had done and Catelyn understood why Robb had shown him mercy, had allowed him to come back to Winterfell and try and regain some sense of himself. She supposed he and Ana were kindred spirits of some sort, what with everything she had endured at the Twins.

She was about to turn and leave them alone when Theon leant in and captured Ana's lips with his own. Catelyn stared, wondering if she should intervene, wondering if it was something Ana wanted. She got her answer at once, seeing Ana lean closer and respond enthusiastically to Theon's advances. She really did turn to leave then but froze once more when she saw Elissa walking towards her, she knew she couldn't see. If Elissa saw then she would react badly, more than badly and Catelyn couldn't allow it, knowing that her daughter in law was with child again.

"Elissa!" she called out, rather more loudly than was strictly necessary.

Elissa smiled in response and Catelyn glanced behind her to see that Ana and Theon had broken apart. She caught Ana's eye then and saw the look of shock and gratitude on her face as she jumped up from the rock, Theon following suit. Catelyn looked back to Elissa then as she came closer, her eyes darting back to Ana only to see that she and Theon had disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief then, her heart pounding. She had no idea what she was going to do now but at least she had prevented Elissa from seeing anything.

* * *

"What if she'd seen us?!" Ana cried, pacing up and down her room.

"She didn't," Theon soothed her.

"But Lady Stark did!" she retorted and he grimaced slightly.

"If she was going to tell her she would have done it by now," he said, trying to sound certain.

"She could tell Robb … and Robb would tell Lissy!" she went on despairingly.

"Ana calm down!" he encouraged her, grabbing her shoulders so she stopped her pacing.

"If she finds out we are doomed," she told him, meeting his eyes.

"We haven't done anything wrong," Theon said and she snorted.

"Do you really think Lissy will see it like that?" she asked him and he grimaced again.

He had no doubt that Ana's sister would demand his head if she discovered that they were lovers. He knew what they had been doing was reckless but it felt so good and so right. What he should do was tell her they needed to stop, that they needed to stay away from one another. He couldn't though, he couldn't even face the idea of it. Ana meant everything, she had woken him up from his living nightmare and lit some kind of hope in him that he couldn't bear to extinguish. He needed her, and he knew that she needed him. He couldn't give her up. He just couldn't.

"We'll be more careful," he told her and she stared at him.

"Theon, Lady Stark saw us!" she said.

"I can't lose you Ana," he said softly.

"You won't," she promised.

"I will," he said sadly, "if it comes to a choice … you will choose your family"

"Theon …" she began.

"As you should," he cut in, "I won't have you suffer for me"

"I've suffered for so long without you," she told him, tears stinging her eyes.

"I just want what's best for you," he whispered, pulling her closer.

"I won't give you up Theon," she said determinedly, "I won't."

* * *

Catelyn was torn. Did she go to Robb? To Elissa? To Ana? To Theon even? She wasn't even sure what she had witnessed. Yes it had been a kiss, but was it the first one? Had things gone further? Were they lovers? She dropped her head into her hands then and massaged her temples for a moment, all she had wanted was a quiet walk in the gardens and now she was saddled with this burden. What she had seen had the potential to rip her family apart again and it had only just knit itself back together. Maybe she should just keep quiet. Maybe that was the best way.

In the end she got up from her chair and left her rooms, making her way down the hallways to where Ana was staying and knocking softly on the door. Ana answered after a moment, her face paling slightly when she saw Catelyn stood on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Catelyn asked her softly and she hesitated for a moment before standing aside.

Catelyn noted how she twisted her hands together, a guilty expression on her face and she knew at once that it had not been Ana and Theon's first encounter.

"How long has it been going on?" she asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Ana countered.

"You and Theon … being more than friends," she elaborated.

"We … I …" Ana stuttered.

"Ana how far has this gone?" Catelyn asked her then, a frown on her face.

"Far enough," Ana whispered and Catelyn closed her eyes despairingly for a moment.

"If Elissa finds out …" she started.

"Please Lady Stark! Please don't!" Ana begged her.

"Ana I can't pretend I don't know," Catelyn said, shaking her head.

"Please she would never accept it! Please don't tell her!" she pleaded, her eyes desperate.

"She will find out eventually if you continue being so reckless!" Catelyn scolded her.

"Please, I …" Ana started.

"But she will not hear a word from me," she finished and Ana stared.

Relief flooded through her as she met Lady Stark's eyes. Her secret was safe, she knew that Lady Stark would never betray her now she had given her word. She and Theon had escaped this time, he was right, they would have to be much more careful. Before she could stop herself she had all but thrown herself into Lady Stark's arms, murmuring her thanks over and over.

* * *

"So … your brother's wife," Tyrion said in an amused tone.

"Not talking about it," Jon said, Tyrion had been badgering him about it along the whole journey.

"Did anything happen?" he asked.

"Not talking about it," Jon repeated.

"Did you try and get under her skirts?" he asked.

"Not talking about it," Jon said again.

"Refuse you did she?" Tyrion goaded in a sing song voice.

"Not talking about it," Jon said through gritted teeth.

"I thought as much," he said, "who would choose a bastard over a King?"

"Enough!" Jon snapped.

"Rather touchy!" Tyrion said innocently.

"Your own nephew?" Jon threw at him then.

"What?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Did you kill him?" Jon asked.

"Not talking about it," Tyrion said with a satisfied smirk which made Jon scowl.

They were only half a day away from where Daenerys was camped now, their eyes would be covered when they rode closer so they would remain ignorant to her exact location. The Unsullied that she had sent to escort them did not speak much, only to tell them when they were stopping and when they would be riding on again. Jon would be glad when they finally arrived, he was sick of only having the bloody Imp for company, sometimes wishing he was back at the Wall with his brothers with nothing to worry about but winter.

"I'll answer you one question if you will answer me one," Tyrion spoke again.

"Fine," Jon sighed after a moment, "but I'm going first"

"I'm not sure that's fair but I'll allow it," he said grudgingly.

"Did you kill Joffrey?" Jon asked.

"No," Tyrion said, "my turn"

"Care to elaborate?" he questioned.

"That's two questions, I agreed to one," Tyrion shot back.

"Fine," Jon sighed again.

"Is it true there is such a thing as a beautiful Frey girl?" Tyrion asked his own question then.

Jon snorted, he couldn't help it, he snorted out a laugh and once he started he felt like he couldn't stop. Gods when was the last time he had laughed like this? Why was he even laughing?

He didn't care, he realised after a moment. He just did not care.

* * *

Elissa felt the baby stirring as she lay on the bed waiting for Robb to finish writing his letters, she had tried to distract him with her bare body but he had managed to refuse her with some difficulty, keeping his eyes determinedly away from her as she lounged on the bed. She wondered if this would distract him as she ran her hands over her stomach, a small swell already rising under her touch.

"Robb," she said.

"Yes?" he asked her, still keeping his eyes firmly on the paper in front of him.

"I just felt our baby move," she told him, hearing the scratching of his quill stop.

"Just now?" he questioned her and she heard his chair scrape back.

"Yes," she confirmed, a grin spreading across her face as he appeared above her.

He knelt on the edge of the bed, his hand going to trail across her stomach, his other hand lacing his fingers through hers as she beamed up at him. He bent to kiss those smiling lips then, damn her, he had been determinedly keeping away from her so he could finish his letters. He should have known he wouldn't be able to keep away and she had lured him to her the crafty woman. She was pulling at his clothing then and he couldn't find it in him to resist her as her hands found his bare chest.

"You did this on purpose," Robb growled against her lips then.

"I don't know what you mean," she said innocently as she slid his jacket and shirt away.

"You could have told me once I was finished," he stated as her hands went for his laces.

"I couldn't wait," she whispered seductively and he groaned as her fingers ran up and down his length.

"Insatiable woman," he muttered as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Irresistible man," she countered, guiding him to fulfil her desires.

They both gasped out against one another's lips when he slid inside her, Elissa's hands snaking round his neck and entangling in his curls as he began to thrust slowly. His hand wandered to gently massage her breast, causing her to moan out, he still couldn't get enough of that perfect sound. She rocked her hips up to meet his pace, her legs shifting higher so he could push deeper into her, her moans intensifying, his name coming so beautifully from her lips. Robb slid his other hand through her hair before cupping her cheek, his lips coming to meet hers again as his slow pace continued. Elissa let her own hands run the length of his back, pulling him closer to her, feeling the perfect movement of his muscles as he continued rocking pleasure through her. He started to feel her reaching her end then, her lips wrenching from his so she could cry out, her hands clenching in the skin of his back. One more thrust and she was done, completely spent as he continued a moment longer before his own release came.

* * *

Ana was worried, she couldn't find Theon anywhere and he had promised to come to her rooms, she had gone to his own and found them empty. He wasn't in any of the living rooms nor the dining hall. Most people were already in bed but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without him. Even though the darkness made her wary she left the keep, hurrying across to the gardens, her eyes constantly darting around her. He wasn't there though and the panic heightened in her chest and she almost ran around to the back of the keep where the old tower stood. It stood empty as she raced up the stairs and her heart sank. Where could he be?

She raced back down the steps, thinking that she would search the keep one more time before rousing anyone. Theon had promised Robb he wouldn't leave Winterfell, Ana was certain that he wouldn't and yet he had been in a strange mood since Lady Stark had caught them. It was as she thought that she saw him and her heart almost stopped. He was leading a horse out of the stables, his belongings all packed up and strapped onto the saddle. She ran to him then and he looked up in bewilderment and slight guilt when he saw her flying at him.

"Ana …" he breathed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed at him.

"It's for the best Ana, you know it is," he said sadly.

"No," she snapped, "it's not for the best, you're not doing the best thing you're doing the easy thing!"

"You think this is easy?!" he questioned her incredulously.

"Why are you leaving me?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Because, no matter how careful we are we will get caught in the end," he told her.

"And that means you leave?" she asked as the tears began to fall.

"Best I go now, before you're forced to choose," he said softly, reaching a hand to wipe her tears away.

"I won't be forced to choose Theon I swear to you!" she insisted.

"Do you really think your sister will just let us be together?!" he demanded.

"She told me to do whatever it was that made me happy!" she shot back.

"I doubt she meant me," he said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter what she meant, she said it," she replied stubbornly.

"Ana …" he tried.

"No," she snapped, "you aren't leaving me, the time has come for us to be honest"

"You're going to tell her?" he breathed, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Yes," she grimaced, "but first I'm going to talk to Robb."

* * *

Jon didn't like not being able to see, he was apprehensive enough about meeting with Daenerys without being blindfolded and led in by men he didn't know or trust. Each step his horse took filled him with more dread, perhaps he'd made a huge mistake in coming, perhaps he should just have stayed at the Wall. Damn Tyrion Lannister. After what seemed like an age they finally came to a stop and after a tense moment the blindfold was pulled away from Jon's eyes. He squinted slightly in the sun, his eyes taking a few moments to get used to the brightness. When he was focused he looked out at the sea of tents, thousands of men milling around the camp, and – he shuddered slightly – three great dragons circling overhead.

He got down from his horse then and tried to steady himself, his legs rather shaky. A man approached then who he vaguely recognised and he realised after a moment that he had seen him before at Winterfell. He had been serving King Robert then – Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Ser Barristan," he greeted, uncertainly holding out his hand.

"Jon Snow," the old knight smiled, grasping his hand for a moment, "she's waiting for you"

Jon shot a sideways glance at Tyrion then as Ser Barristan turned to lead them to what Jon had to assume was Daenerys' tent. He swallowed hard as they approached and two of her men drew back the canvas entrance so they could walk right through. Ser Barristan stopped just inside and bowed shortly.

"Your Grace," he said warmly, "Lord Tyrion had returned with Jon Snow"

"Show him in," she replied, her voice much warmer than Jon had anticipated.

"Your Grace," he bowed in front of her when Ser Barristan stepped aside.

"No need for formalities," she said with a wave of her hand, "come – sit with me"

He did as she bid, approaching carefully and taking in her appearance as he did so. She certainly was a Targaryen, and a beautiful one at that. Her eyes looked slightly amused as she looked back at him, gesturing for him to take the seat opposite her own.

"You were right Lord Tyrion … I would never have guessed he shared my blood," she commented.

"I only ever told you the truth your Grace, he is a true Stark," Tyrion said smoothly.

"You've done me a service, Grey Worm, show Lord Tyrion to his new quarters," she smiled.

"Thank you your Grace," Tyrion bowed, following the man she had addressed out of her tent.

"Now perhaps we can talk privately," she said to Jon, standing up and pouring two cups of wine.

"If you wish it your Grace," Jon said quietly as she sat herself back down.

"Daenerys," she corrected him.

She contemplated him and he tried not to shift uncomfortably as her violet gaze swept over him, a slight frown creasing her brow as though she was trying to remember something. Jon wished she would speak, so he would at least have some idea what she was thinking. Was she appraising him as her future husband? Or as her kin? It was strange, but he knew it was a Targaryen tradition. They weren't the only family in Westeros to marry into one another, it was rarely as close as brothers and sisters but it was done. He and Daenerys weren't that close, technically she was his Aunt, they had Rhaegar's blood in common. It still felt strange to Jon to admit it.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him after a moment and he blinked a few times.

"I was thinking about how my whole life was altered only a few days ago," he said honestly.

"You never had any idea?" she questioned him.

"How could I? Like you said, I am all Stark," he said, a slightly bitter edge to his voice.

"I wouldn't know, I've never met a Stark," she smiled slightly and he chuckled despite himself.

"Well I'm still half one I suppose," he sighed.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling," she said, fixing her eyes on him again.

"I don't even know what I'm feeling," he said, shaking his head.

"You came though, you came to see me," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he nodded, swallowing hard, "Tyrion seemed adamant I should come"

"I think I may have frightened him a little with my dragons," she said slyly then.

"No doubt he deserved it," Jon chuckled.

"Perhaps," she conceded, sipping on her wine for a moment.

"Please don't hurt my family," he said then, his eyes meeting hers.

"Is that why you've come, because you thought I'd hurt them?" she questioned him.

"I came for many reasons, but that is one of them," he confessed.

"We're stronger together Jon, you and I, and that includes your family," she told him.

"So it's true what Tyrion said then? You want to marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head before calmly taking another sip of wine.

* * *

**A/N: **So Jon and Dany have met and Ana's going to come clean! See how that goes next time.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Hopefully I will have internet and be able to update tomorrow.

If not - a new one on Friday for you lovely people.

:)


	39. Curses to Bear

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a few days my lovely readers! The wifi situation was as I feared - terrible!

Anyway, I'm back again now for the time being I hope!

Hope you like this new update, and thank you to my guest reviewer for saying nice things.

Any comments on this one would be wonderful.

:)

* * *

**Curses to Bear**

* * *

"I could say yes," Jon said.

"You could," Tyrion agreed.

"I could leave the Wall, have a wife … a family …" he tailed off.

"A throne," Tyrion added quietly.

"I wouldn't know how to rule the Seven Kingdoms," Jon said, shaking his head.

"Well … six if your brother … sorry … cousin, keeps the North," he said.

"How in the name of the Gods am I going to explain this to Robb?" Jon asked then.

"I'm sure he will just be pleased his family won't be ripped apart by dragons," Tyrion soothed.

"You don't know Robb," Jon said quietly, "he has been lied to just as long as I have"

"Indeed," he said, looking at Jon properly for a long moment.

"It's your decision, only you can make it," Tyrion finally said.

"I know," Jon sighed.

"May I suggest talking to her? Get to know her a little better before you decide," he said.

"That's not such a bad idea," Jon smiled slightly.

"You sound so surprised," Tyrion smirked and Jon's smile widened for a moment.

* * *

Ana hesitated as she stood outside Robb's study, she knew he was in there, she heard him move things around every now and again. Elissa was up in the nursery with Torrhen and she was sure she would be there most of the afternoon so now was the perfect time to speak to Robb. She took a deep breath, she had lied to Theon, she hadn't told him the real reason she was so adamant that she wanted to speak to Robb first. He wasn't to know that her moon's blood hadn't come and that she had to fight wave after wave of nausea every morning. She had been too terrified to go to the Maester but she didn't really need him, she knew that she had Theon's child growing inside her. That was why she couldn't let him leave, that was why she needed to speak to Robb. He would help her. He had to.

"Come in," Robb called when she finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

Ana did as she was told, closing the door quietly behind her and trying to smile at Robb as he looked up from his papers and beamed at her. He was in a good mood, it was common knowledge around Winterfell now that Elissa was with child again and Robb could barely keep the smile off his face. Ana thought her news might just be enough to wipe it from his face though as she took another deep breath, twisting her hands together.

"Ana, I wasn't expecting you, do you need something?" Robb asked her then.

"I need your help," she managed to whisper then, meeting his eyes.

"Anything you need," he said concernedly, standing up from his chair and walking closer.

"I need you to help me tell Lissy something," she told him, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Ana what is it?" Robb asked, his tone that of worry.

"I'm with child," she finally said.

Robb stared at her then, he could barely believe that he had heard her right. Surely she had not just told him that she was pregnant? He saw her hand shakily rest on her stomach then and her eyes well with tears as she looked up at him. She had come to him with this. Him. Not Elissa and not Roslin. Him. That only meant one thing and it filled him with a creeping sense of foreboding as he finally managed to ask the question that he already knew the answer to.

"Who's child?" he said quietly.

"Theon's," she told him, meeting his eyes again.

"Gods Ana," he almost groaned.

"I know," she said, a tear leaking from her eye, "we were reckless … I didn't even think"

"Does he know?" he asked her then.

"No, I haven't told him … I haven't told anyone but you," she said shaking her head.

"You need to tell him Ana … and then you have to talk to Lissy," he said, holding her gaze.

"Will you help me?" she asked him almost desperately.

"I will be there when you speak to her I promise," he assured her and she nodded.

"Thank you," she managed after a moment.

"Ana …" he said, "it will be alright … I'll make sure of it"

She managed a real smile then and edged closer to him, hesitantly coming to embrace him. He held her back for a moment, hoping to radiate some kind of comfort onto her. He felt slightly guilty, he had suspected about Ana and Theon but he had said nothing. If Elissa found out that he knew she would be absolutely furious with him. He hoped he would manage to keep her calm when Ana did tell her the truth, the last thing he needed was her upset in her condition.

* * *

"Daenerys?" Jon called uncertainly.

"Come in Jon," he heard her bright voice respond after a moment and he did as she bid him.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said as he walked towards her.

"Not at all," she smiled, "come and join me"

"Thank you," he smiled back, coming to take the seat opposite her.

"What brings you here?" she asked him lightly as she poured them both some wine.

"Tyrion thought I should talk to you," he told her honestly and she smiled at him.

"Did he now?" she said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't want to make any hasty decisions," he said then and she nodded slightly.

She contemplated him for a moment, she hadn't really known what to expect when he had turned up at the camp. Part of her had been convinced that he wouldn't come and the part of her that did think he would come had been convinced he would hate her. Yet here he sat drinking wine with her, actually seriously considering her offer of a marriage. She never thought she would ever marry again after Drogo, after what Mirri had done to her.

"Have you ever been in love Jon?" she asked him softly then.

"Yes," he said, taking a long drink of wine, "twice"

"Tell me about the first one," she smiled and he managed to return it. Her smile was infectious.

"She was a Wildling named Ygritte who I met north of the Wall," he told her.

"While you were a man of the Night's Watch?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"I broke my vows with her," he chuckled wryly.

"Where is she now?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"She's dead," he said simply.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ironic really that she was such a good archer and yet an arrow was the end of her," he said sadly.

"And the other? The second woman?" Daenerys asked him then.

"Not mine to love," he said quietly.

"She belongs to another?" she said questioningly.

"She belongs to another, loves another, she was a fantasy that consumed me," he confessed.

"Her name?" she questioned and he sighed, looking up to meet her gaze.

"Elissa," he said and she looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned on her.

Daenerys didn't really know what to say then, Jon's moment of honesty had shocked her but also made her feel strangely happy. She wasn't used to such refreshing honesty, of someone telling her the whole truth without holding anything back. It had worried her for a time that Jon might be the last to betray her. Mirri and Jorah had betrayed her and if the witch's prophecy was true then there was still one more betrayal to come. It wouldn't be Jon. Somehow she just knew it wouldn't be Jon no matter what he decided.

"I loved Drogo," she said quietly, "I still dream of him sometimes"

"Is that a blessing or a curse?" Jon asked her just as quietly.

"I see him with our son … they look so perfect, I hope they're together with the Gods," she said.

"It must have been awful," he said then, meeting her eyes again.

"I lost them both to a witch's curse, the Gods know what else I have lost," she said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I don't know if I am able to bear any more children," she confessed.

"Because of this curse?" Jon asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "you ought to know it now, before you make your choice."

* * *

Ana jumped up as soon as Theon entered the room, his smile faltering as he took in her expression, a frown replacing it. She came slowly towards him, her heart hammering. How would he take it? Would he be pleased? Angry?

"I lied to you," she said and he frowned even more.

"About what?" he asked.

"There was another reason I went to Robb," she confessed.

"Tell me," he urged her

"It's not just you and I that we need to tell Lissy about," she said quietly.

"Ana tell me, you're scaring me," Theon said desperately.

"I'm with child," she finally managed.

He stared at her then, he could barely believe what she had told him. She was carrying his baby inside her. She was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father. After everything that had happened he was going to be a father. The Gods had somehow seen fit to bless him with a child. To bless him with Ana. He cupped her face in his hands then and leant in to kiss her with everything he had, feeling her tension slip away as her lips moved with his.

"Marry me Ana," he breathed against her lips when he pulled away.

"Gladly," she breathed back and he captured her lips again, kissing her more urgently this time.

Ana responded to his kiss, she couldn't help but respond to his kiss, ever since the first one she had become addicted. His hands came to pull at her ties then and hers were loosening his jacket, pushing it from his shoulders as he let her dress fall to the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt then and tossed it aside as his hands worked on the laces of her shift. When she was bare Theon pulled her towards the bed, still working his lips with hers as her fingers swiftly unlaced him from his trousers. He dropped down then, pulling her with him so she was astride him, their kiss finally breaking.

Ana smiled down on him as he ran his hands up her legs, shifting her body so she could slide onto his length as his hands reached her upper thighs. He groaned out his satisfaction and she rolled her hips, her motion sending waves of pleasure through both of them, Theon's hands coming to her hips to help her move against him. It was utter bliss being together like this, just one more time before the reality of telling everyone the truth would be upon them. Ana didn't have to think about Elissa and Roslin as she rocked against Theon, breathless cries leaving her mouth as she climbed to the highest heights where no one could touch her.

When she reached the peak of her pleasure she moaned out Theon's name and in the next instant his hands clenched tighter for a moment around her hips as he reached his own height, spilling himself deep inside her. She shifted then so he slipped out of her and ran her hands up and down his chest for a moment as he breathed hard underneath her.

"I love you," he told her then and she smiled widely.

"I love you too," she replied and he smiled back at her, his hand coming to her stomach.

"I can't believe our baby is in there," he said wonderingly.

"Safe and secure," she said, letting her hand come and rest on his.

"I will do everything for you … for both of you," he promised her.

"I know you will," she said, squeezing his hand lightly for a moment.

* * *

Jon felt conflicted when he left Daenerys' tent and went back to his own. There had been a slightly awkward moment when he had left where he had wondered whether or not to kiss her. Not properly but perhaps just a kiss on the cheek or hand. He hadn't though and now it was bothering him, he didn't want her to think that he was indifferent to her. In fact, he had grown to rather like her over the past few days and he could finally admit to himself that he was attracted to her. If only it were that simple, if only him saying yes to her wouldn't change everything in his life and the lives of those closest to him. He didn't want to say no though, that was the problem. He wanted to say yes. He wanted her to be his wife. She was sweet and caring and they would be happy with one another he knew that. It would mean a fight though, a fight for her throne.

For their throne he supposed.

He took a deep breath then. Could he do it? Could he really be King?

Daenerys would help him, they could help each other; they could rule side by side and bring peace to Westeros again. The North would no longer be estranged and people would have nothing to fear from the Lannister's once they were dealt with. He took a breath then as he imagined them sat side by side. He imagined her sat on the Iron Throne with a dark haired boy on her knee. His boy. His son, the child he had never hoped to have. Daenerys worried she may not be able to have children but she was young and healthy and Jon had no time for false witches and curses. If they were to be blessed then they would be blessed, it was in the hands of the Gods.

He shook his head then realising that he had made his mind up. He would say yes. He would marry her and fight for the throne.

* * *

Ana felt sick as Elissa and Roslin exchanged a confused glance as they lowered themselves to sit side by side. Robb stood behind Elissa, his hands resting on her shoulders lightly, no doubt he would soon be putting pressure on them so she sat still. Roslin had Olyvar in her arms so hopefully he would keep her from losing her temper once Ana revealed her news. Lady Stark had also come, Ana hadn't told her about the baby but the older woman knew about her and Theon and she felt she could use another ally. Robb would speak up for her to a certain extent but keeping Elissa happy was his priority and Ana knew that well enough.

"Why have you asked us here Ana?" Elissa asked her then.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you left Riverrun?" Ana asked back.

"Yes of course I do," she said with a smile.

"I want you to remember it when I tell you what I have to say," Ana said, swallowing hard.

"Alright," Elissa said, a slight frown on her face as she contemplated her sister.

"I'm with child, Theon's child and we are to be married," Ana said hurriedly then.

Elissa and Roslin both stared at her in shock, neither of them quite believing what Ana had just said. Roslin's hold on Olyvar tightened slightly and Robb's grip on Elissa's shoulder also increased in pressure.

"Is this true?" Elissa finally managed to whisper.

"I'm in love with him Lissy, I love him … please …" she implored her sister.

"How long has this been going on?" Elissa asked then, her voice dangerously low.

"Months," Ana confessed.

"Gods I've been so blind," she said, pulling away from Robb's grip and standing up.

They all watched her as she paced up and down the room, one hand clasped to her head as though she was trying her best to make sense of what was happening. Ana felt horrible as she watched her, she understood why Elissa was so against Theon but she was sure that if she gave him a chance then she would grow to like him. She wasn't sure her sister would give him a chance though, she could only hope that she could be persuaded to.

"Married?" Roslin asked then, finally finding her voice.

"With the King's permission," she said looking at Robb.

Elissa stopped pacing then and looked at him too, her eyes furious as he nodded slightly to Ana.

"Did you know about this?!" she demanded of him.

"Ana came to see me earlier," he told her calmly.

"And you didn't tell me?!" she snapped.

"Ana wanted to tell you herself," he sighed and she finally turned her accusing stare away from him.

"Ana why him?" Roslin asked then, shaking her head.

"He helped me and I helped him, it just grew over time," Ana told her.

"He took advantage of you you mean," Elissa snapped.

"No," Ana said at once, "no he never did, I asked him … I wanted him"

"Ana …" she said, shaking her head, "I just … I just can't … think …"

"I'm sorry Lissy, but I'm happy! Please Lissy, please believe me!" Ana begged her.

Elissa looked at her then and so did Roslin. Roslin stood, rocking Olyvar slightly as he whimpered, and walked to Elissa's side, the two of them exchanging another glance that Ana couldn't read. The silence seemed to go on forever, as though every one of them was afraid to break it. Ana glanced at Lady Stark then and she managed a smile for her which gave her a moment of relief before she turned back to her sisters.

"You have my blessing, if it's truly what you want," Roslin finally spoke.

"It is!" she almost cried in relief, "It is Ros, thank you!"

"I …" Elissa started, struggling with the words, "I can't pretend to be happy about this …"

"I'm not asking you to be Lissy, I just want to know you're still my sister," Ana said softly.

"Of course I am, and I always will be. I'm here for you Ana, no matter what," she promised her.

"You will not stand against our marriage?" Ana checked with her.

"No," Elissa swallowed hard, "not if it's truly what you want"

"It is," Ana said, her eyes welling with tears, "it really is"

Elissa stepped forwards then and enveloped her into her arms, holding her tight as tears spilled from both of their eyes. Roslin breathed a sigh of relief, as did Robb as they exchanged a look. It had gone much better than he had thought it would. When Elissa had turned her eyes on him he had been afraid she would lose her temper entirely. He was proud of her for keeping a hold of herself though, he knew that she wasn't happy about this but at least she had accepted it to a certain extent. Theon and Ana would have to marry soon he assumed if they wanted to keep news of the baby secret until after they were wed.

* * *

"Yes," Jon said, wrenching the flap of the tent aside, making Daenerys jump.

"Yes?" she questioned, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Yes," he repeated, coming closer, "yes I will marry you."

* * *

**A/N: **So the Game of Throne is back on people!

Hope you liked this one - I know some of you are not exactly happy about the Jon/Dany pairing but others love it and as you know I can't please everyone!

Let me know what you think anyway. More tomorrow.

:)


	40. Revelations

**A/N: **A new chapter for you lovely people.

As ever, let me know what you think!

:)

* * *

**Revelations**

* * *

Elissa tried to ease her tension as she pulled and twisted her hair up. All her muscles seemed to be on edge as she readied herself. Sat there at her dressing table decked out in her finest silk and jewels she looked every inch the perfect Queen. On the outside she could even force herself to smile, to hold her tongue and pretend like she was happy. On the inside though she was screaming, screaming and praying that this was all one big nightmare that she would wake up from at any moment.

Ana was getting married today, today she was losing her sister to Theon Greyjoy – the one man in the whole of Winterfell, perhaps even the whole of the North, that she had not wanted her to fall for. She was pleased that Ana was happy, that she had found it in her to trust and love someone. She just wished that it didn't have to be him. Ana may trust him but Elissa did not. If it hadn't been for the fact that Ana was pregnant she imagined that she would have fought harder against the marriage. She couldn't let her sister suffer the shame of having a bastard though, she had already suffered far too much. Elissa only hoped that she would never live to suffer Theon.

Robb lay his hands on her shoulders then and she jumped slightly, even though she had been staring into the mirror she had not seen him coming.

"Sorry," he murmured.

"I was miles away," she said, forcing a smile.

"You look beautiful," he told her, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms.

"Thank you," she said, making to rise up.

"I'm proud of you," he stated as she turned to face him.

"Proud of me?" she said questioningly.

"All this with Ana, you've handled it so well," he smiled.

"She's my sister," she said by way of an explanation.

"I know you're not happy about this," he said.

"I can pretend to be, for today at least," she sighed.

"He won't hurt her," Robb promised.

"I hope not," she said, meeting his eyes, "because I will kill him Robb"

"I have no doubt," he said, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Do I look the part?" she asked him then after a small pause.

"Like the perfect Queen," he assured her and she almost managed a real smile.

* * *

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Daenerys' voice sounded, making Jon jump at once.

He had been packing his belongings, readying himself for the trip to Winterfell where he would have to tell Robb the truth about his true parentage. He would also have to tell Robb that he was leaving the Wall and that he would be marrying Daenerys, backing the last remaining Targaryen and helping her regain the throne, sitting at her side when she did so. Thinking about Robb's reaction made him cringe and so he turned instead to face his future wife.

"I'm going to Winterfell," he told her calmly.

"Without me?" she asked him, an eyebrow raised. That meant trouble, he had learnt that fast.

"I didn't think you'd want to come," he lied.

"And meet my future husbands family, why would I not want that?" she questioned him.

"It might not be the best time," he said awkwardly.

"Because of Robb's reaction or because of his wife?" she asked softly.

"It's not about her," he said, trying to meet her eyes.

"I don't expect your feelings to disappear just because we're betrothed," she said reassuringly.

"They should," he said firmly.

"But they haven't?" she questioned him and he sighed heavily.

"I don't know," he answered her and she smiled slightly.

It was the truth, he had told Daenerys the truth; he had no idea if his feelings for Elissa were gone or whether they were just waiting to rear up when he set eyes on her again. He didn't think of her as much and when he did it wasn't with the same intensity. Daenerys was slowly taking over him, the more time he spent with her the closer they grew. He could be honest with her, completely honest, nothing he had told her had phased her. They both had a past but it was the future that he wanted to be consumed with. He wanted her to push Elissa out, to get rid of her completely. She was going to be his wife, the woman he would spend forever with. Elissa had been a dream. Daenerys was real. He just hoped he would remember that when he arrived back at Winterfell.

"Make sure my horse is saddled," she said then.

"I can't convince you to stay?" he asked her hopefully.

"You could try but it would waste valuable time," she smiled sweetly and he sighed.

"How long do you need to ready yourself?" he asked her then.

"We leave in an hour," she said, her gaze lingering on him for a moment before she swept out.

* * *

Ana took a deep breath as they rounded the corner into the Godswood, Edmure was walking her down, she had been loath to choose between him and Robb but Roslin and Edmure would be leaving in a few days and she thought it would be a nice parting gift. She also though that it would be easier for Elissa if it weren't her husband handing her over to the man she deemed unsuitable. Building up a relationship between Elissa and Theon would take time, perhaps it might never happen, but Ana was determined to try.

Theon beamed at her as she walked in and she beamed right back, her hand tightening on Edmure's arm for a moment. She couldn't believe that this was happening, that she was actually going to be married. In a few short minutes she would be Theon's wife and the joy that inspired in her was indescribable. They would have a family as well soon enough, their precious baby growing inside her, still a secret to the rest of Winterfell, her body not betraying any changes. Ana glanced at her sisters then as they stood side by side, Robb with his hand lightly place on the small of Elissa's back as her own clasped around her growing stomach. Besides them only Lady Stark and Arya had come to the Godswood. While Bran and Rickon were accepting and no longer afraid of Theon they had not wanted to come, and Sansa had sent her polite apologies from Last Hearth that she would be unable to attend. Ana didn't mind too much, it was Theon she was more worried about but he had assured her that he would be happy even if it was just the two of them.

She was at his side now and he took her hand eagerly from Edmure, murmuring his thanks to him and earning himself a smile. Edmure and Roslin had been the most accepting publically, Robb had been privately and Elissa was doing her best. It would take more time Ana knew that as the Septon began the ceremony, but that was alright as she and Theon had forever.

Elissa took a deep breath as Ana and Theon began to say the words, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to drag her sister away and never let her near him again. It was too late now, they were bound together in sight of the Old Gods and Elissa was witness to it whether she liked it or not. Robb trailed his hand from her back to find hers then and she laced her fingers with his tightly, reassured by the pressure that he returned. She had to let go after a moment though and clap along with the others as the Septon declared Theon and Ana married. She tried not to let her eyes narrow as she saw them kiss, turning them away quickly and catching Roslin's eye. Rosin smiled reassuringly but it did not quite meet her eyes, she had been accepting enough but Elissa knew she shared her fears. She was just better at hiding them than Elissa was.

* * *

Roslin entwined her hand with Edmure's as their meal was cleared away, turning her face to look at him as they waited for the next course to be brought out. Elissa might not have been approving of the marriage but she had certainly outdone herself with the celebrations and Roslin was glad that at least Ana could have a happy memory of her wedding day. Neither she nor Elissa had been that fortunate and she was almost certain that that was why Elissa had done all this.

"What are you thinking about?" Edmure asked her then, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Weddings," she smiled slightly and he returned it.

"Ours included?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Naturally," she said quietly, "to start with it was very like this"

"Yes," he chuckled darkly.

"I wish I could regret it," she said then.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Our wedding almost turned into a massacre … but I still have you," she smiled.

"And you don't regret that?" he questioned, his eyes meeting hers.

"Never," she promised him and he leaned in to capture her lips for a lingering moment.

"We'll be home soon," he said when he pulled away.

"I cannot wait," she said honestly and he beamed at her.

"The men from the Twins will arrive in a few days," he said and she frowned.

"Why are they coming?" she asked him.

"I want our guard increased, especially now we have Olyvar," he explained and she smiled.

"Thoughtful of you," she complimented him.

"Keeping the both of you safe is the most important thing to me," he said meaningfully.

"I love you Edmure," she breathed then.

"And I thank the Gods for it every day," he whispered back, capturing her lips again.

* * *

"So how do you think the Stark's will react to you?" Tyrion asked as they made camp for the night.

"I have no idea," Daenerys said honestly, sitting down at his side.

"Don't judge them too harshly on their wine," he said then and she smiled widely.

"What should I judge them on then?" she asked him, meeting his eyes.

"Honour," he said after a moment, "a good sense of right and wrong, and their love for family"

"You like them?" she asked curiously.

"I respect them," he said, "and Robb Stark killed my father … so that elevated him in my esteem"

"You really hated him?" she questioned.

"He was a bad man Daenerys, the very definition of evil," he said.

"Did you know my father?" she asked then.

"No I did not," he answered, "but the Stark's will not have forgotten him"

"What he did … to them it was … monstrous," she said, cringing slightly.

"You're not your father Daenerys," he said gently.

"No," she agreed, "I only hope they give me chance to prove that"

"Jon will help," he said certainly and she smiled.

Jon. Yes Jon would help, she knew he would as she glanced across the camp and saw him helping the men set up her tent. They had tried to wave him away but he had insisted, wanting to make sure it was done quickly. It was a simple gesture, not something that really mattered but it touched Daenerys' heart as she watched him. For so long she had kept her heart so separate, closing it off from everyone, afraid to let anyone get too close to her in case she lost it to someone who would be careless with it. Then Jon had come and she'd slowly started to let him in, she was teetering on the brink now and she somehow knew that this meeting with his family would be the point of no return. She knew that Robb was the one that she needed to convince, to win over but it wasn't thinking about meeting him that kept her up at night.

It was the thought of his Queen, the woman that Jon had been in love with, the woman that he was perhaps still in love with. She wondered what she looked like, how beautiful she was. She would have asked Tyrion but she knew he had never met her, he was as curious about her as she was. They would both just have to wait and see she supposed. She would watch Jon carefully when they arrived, when he set his eyes on Elissa. Even her name sounded beautiful and bitterness stabbed slightly in Daenerys' stomach as she imagined what kind of vision she was going to be presented with.

* * *

Theon ran his hand up and down Ana's side as she tried to calm her breathing, lightly tracing his fingers across her hips and trailing them along her stomach, laying his palm flat against it. He couldn't believe she was lying there at his side as she had done countless times before, this time doing so as his wife. She was his wife. Ana was his wife. His forever, their baby safe inside her as they lay there side by side, her hand coming up to tangle in his hair, his eyes turning to meet hers and seeing her smiling widely up at him.

"Can you believe it?" she breathed.

"Barely," he said softly and her smile stretched even more.

"Nothing can ever take you away from me now," she said certainly and he bent to peck her lips.

"Forever," he promised her, staring into her eyes.

"I never thought that I would ever get to be this happy," she told him.

"Neither did I … not until I met you," he said and she smiled at him again.

"I love you Theon Greyjoy," she said.

"I love you Ana Greyjoy," he grinned at her and she giggled as he leant in to kiss her deeply.

She couldn't help the low moan that escaped her as they continued kissing, the want spreading between her thighs again. Theon couldn't resist rolling between her legs again, wanting her all over again, still unable to get enough of her, of how she made him feel. Her legs shifted up around his waist then and he groaned against her mouth as he slid back into her warmth. Gods she felt so good, they were made to be as one him and Ana, he knew that, he believed it with everything he had. Her hips moved up to meet his thrusts, cries of pleasure leaving her mouth that he revelled in the sound of, thrilled that he could make her feel such bliss.

They climbed up to their highest heights together and when Ana reached her peak she pulled Theon down with her, down into the deepest depths of pleasure as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, her ragged breathing in his ear all he could focus on. Forever he had promised her and he meant it, he would always mean it. He slid out of her then and rolled to her side, feeling her press herself up against him after a moment, tangling her legs with his and laying her head on his shoulder. He turned and kissed her forehead then, seeing her eyes drooping as they grew heavy with sleep. He smiled as they closed, knowing she was drifting into dreams that he hoped would be good.

* * *

The shout came down from the walls as Theon and Ana walked across the courtyard arm in arm a few days later. They paused at once, their planned visit to the gardens forgotten as they knew the men from the Twins were arriving and that meant that Roslin and Edmure would soon be leaving. Sure enough Ana saw their own carriage being loaded up and the men from Riverrun saddling horses at the stables. She had hoped there might be a delay but it seemed the extra guard from the Twins had arrived right on time and she would have to say goodbye to her sister before she was ready to. She wished that the three of them could always be together but it was impossible. Ana had decided therefore that she and Theon would divide their time between Winterfell and Riverrun. Theon had agreed, things between him and Elissa did not seem to be looking up at all and he imagined the both of them would be happier spending half the year apart.

"I can't believe they're going," Ana said sadly.

"It will only be a few months before we go too," he said reassuringly and she smiled.

"Yes," she agreed, "of course, it will not be long at all"

"Ana!" Roslin called out to her then as she emerged from the keep.

"Coming!" Ana called back, dropping Theon's arm and hurrying over.

Theon smiled as he saw her embrace her sister tightly, seeing Edmure emerge a moment later with his son in his arms and a smile on his face. The Tully's had been a lot kinder to him than he had ever hoped them to be and he approached slowly to say his own goodbye. Edmure nodded to him and he returned the gesture as Ana pulled away from Roslin, tears in her eyes as they contemplated one another. Elissa and Robb came out then with Torrhen clutching tightly at his father's hand as he tried to manoeuvre the steps of the keep.

"Look after yourself," Roslin said to Ana then and she smiled.

"I will, and we'll see you soon," Ana replied as hooves sounded against the courtyard.

"They're here," Edmure said from Roslin's side and she nodded, swallowing hard.

"Time to go home," she said with a smile to her husband before she embraced Elissa.

"Safe travels," Elissa said as she held onto her tightly.

"I wish you well with everything," Roslin said.

"Thank you," she smiled, squeezing her hand slightly when they pulled apart.

"It's goodbye for now," Edmure said, doing his best to embrace everyone with one arm.

"Look after her," Roslin said quietly to Theon as Lady Stark came to say farewell to her brother.

"I will," he promised her and she smiled slightly, believing him.

Edmure and Roslin descended the rest of the steps then, Edmure handing Olyvar to his mother as two guards went to open up the carriage for them. One of the men at the helm of the party from the Twins pulled off his helmet then and Ana stared at him, suddenly dragged back into the past, crushed to the stone floor by unbearable weight, ragged breathing in her ear as pain engulfed her entire body. Her knees almost gave way then and both Theon and Elissa reached forward to grab at her, making sure she didn't fall down the steps.

"Ana?" he asked her in concern as Edmure and Roslin turned.

"What is it?" Elissa asked her urgently.

"Him," she said, her voice a deathly whisper as she stared at the man.

Theon understood at once and he let her go, at once flying towards the man who was now dismounting his horse, looking around Winterfell with an arrogant look on his face. Someone called out to caution him but he barely heard as he barrelled into the man, knocking him to the floor and pounding his fists against his face with a strength that he thought he no longer possessed. In an instant he was dragged away but he fought against the men that were restraining him with everything he had. That bastard had hurt his Ana, that bastard had tried to destroy her. How dare he come here. How dare her come and ruin her happiness.

"Get off me!" he spat at the guards who were holding on to him.

"Theon stop it!" it was Robb in front of him now, "Ana needs you more!"

He stopped struggling then and the guards let him go, others he saw lifting the man up and taking him towards the prison. When he looked to Ana she was being embraced by her sisters, Lady Stark taking Olyvar from Edmure and grabbing Torrhen's hand to take them both back into the keep. Theon walked shakily back to her, feeling rather than seeing Robb walking at his side. When he reached her she tore herself away from Roslin and Elissa and grabbed at him, his arms folding around her in an instant as her trembling body slowly began to still in his arms.

"Who is he?" Roslin asked then, her voice shaking with anger.

"Lenard," Edmure said heavily, "Halen's commander"

"Then he was guilty!" she cried and he cringed, feeling horrible.

"I thought I could trust him," he said.

"I want the truth!" Elissa demanded of him then, her eyes furious.

"You'll get it I swear to you," Edmure promised her and she nodded, calming somewhat.

"I'm taking Ana inside," Theon said then and to his surprise no one argued with him.

* * *

Robb took Elissa's hand as she watched Theon support her sister into the keep, the usual look of disdain she saved just for him was missing. Ana needed him. As much as she hadn't wanted to admit it before she could no longer deny it. Ana needed him and after everything that had happened Elissa was glad that she had someone to lean on, someone who could truly understand. She turned to Robb then as they disappeared into the keep and he wrapped his arms around her at once. Elissa clung to him, willing herself not to cry, her attention suddenly caught by a familiar face.

"Is this a bad time?" Jon's voice sounded then and Robb pulled away and turned to face him.

He was stood with Tyrion Lannister on one side of him and a hooded woman on the other. Before Robb could even work out what question he wanted to ask first the woman had reached up and tugged her hood down, her white blonde hair coming loose at once. He saw her eyes then and he stared at her before moving his eyes back to Jon. What in the name of the Gods was he doing here flanked by the Imp and a lost Targaryen?

* * *

**A/N: **Possibly a slightly cruel place to leave it - sorry!

More tomorrow I promise.

:)


	41. Confessions

**A/N: **Sorry about the cliffhanger - here's the next one!

Also, sorry to those of you who's reviews I haven't replied to. I'm not ignoring you, for some reason FF isn't letting me reply to you. As always I really do appreciate all your comments and hopefully it will sort itself out soon and I can reply again!

Anyway, here's the chapter!

:)

* * *

**Confessions**

* * *

"Jon … what …?" Robb asked disbelievingly, looking between the three of them.

"Can we talk inside?" Jon asked him awkwardly, well aware of the crowd watching them.

"That's probably best," he managed to say, beckoning them to follow him.

As Robb moved he revealed Elissa who had been stood behind him and Jon had a second to look into her eyes, to take in all of her before she too turned, her fingers lacing with Robb's as they led the way into the keep. She was still beautiful. Those eyes were still the same and yet there was no stirring in his heart. There had been no stab of jealously when he'd seen the roundness of her stomach, knowing that she was once again carrying Robb's child. He felt awkward there was no doubt about it but the jealousy was not consuming him as it once had. Things were different now and he somehow knew it was because of Daenerys, that his feelings for her had clouded the ones he had for Elissa, had eclipsed them even.

He glanced at her then but her eyes were firmly fixed on the blonde woman up ahead of them. She was even more beautiful than Daenerys had feared and seeing Jon's eyes on her had made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She wished she had known what he was thinking in that second before Elissa had turned and taken her husband's hand. It was Robb Stark she needed to focus on, not his beautiful Queen, whatever Jon's feelings were for her she could discover them later. Right now she needed to convince the Stark's that she was not a threat and that she was not mad. She sighed as she followed Jon into a small living room where they were waiting, knowing that it would be more easily said than done.

"Perhaps I should be with Ana," Elissa said warily, looking between Robb and Jon.

"No," Robb said, slightly more harshly than he had meant to.

"Wonderful to see you again!" Tyrion said brightly causing Robb to narrow his eyes.

"Do you have to?" Jon asked him quietly.

"And you your Grace, why you are more beautiful than I heard described!" he continued.

"Thank you," Elissa said slightly suspiciously, allowing him to plant a kiss on her hand.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?!" Robb asked impatiently then.

"Perhaps it's best if Robb and I talk alone for a moment?" Jon suggested, glancing at Daenerys.

"If you think that's best," she said and he nodded at her.

"I'm sure Tyrion can keep you entertained for a while," he said dryly and she smiled.

"Perhaps her Grace can show us around the grounds?" Tyrion asked, eyeing Elissa.

"Take some guards," Robb said lowly to her, his hand clasping round her upper arm for a moment.

"Whatever you want," Elissa agreed quietly and he kissed her temple before letting her go.

Jon watched as Elissa walked uncertainly to the door, Tyrion following close behind and Daenerys shooting one final look back at him before she went after them, closing the door behind her. He turned back to Robb then and saw he was in the process of pouring two large cups of wine. Robb turned back to him then and handed him one, Jon took it and they clinked cups before both taking a long drink.

"Care to explain?" Robb asked when he lowered his cup.

"You might want to sit down," Jon said and Robb did as he suggested, him following suit.

"Well?" Robb said, staring intently at him as he tried to find the words.

"I found out who my mother was," he finally said.

"Does she have something to do with why you're here with the Imp and a Targaryen?" Robb asked.

"Yes," Jon said heavily.

"Who in the name of the Gods was she Jon?!" he demanded then.

"Father lied to us," Jon said, swallowing hard, it still hurt that Robb wasn't his brother.

"About what?" Robb asked, a deep frown on his forehead as he stared at Jon.

"He wasn't my father … he was my Uncle," Jon finally managed to get out.

"Uncle?" Robb repeated and Jon could see the pieces beginning to slot together in his mind.

* * *

Elissa felt uneasy as she walked the grounds with Tyrion Lannister and a woman whose name she did not know, only guessing she must be a Targaryen. She had no idea what Jon was doing with them and even less of an idea of what she should say to them. She glanced at Tyrion then and he grinned at her, she gave him a faint smile in response, at least he seemed at ease. She looked back towards the guard that had come with her then and one of them tried to smile reassuringly at her. Never before had she felt so awkward in her life.

"Is your husband always so protective of you?" Tyrion asked her then.

"I'm with child," Elissa answered, "it is natural for him to be protective of me"

"I expect after what my father did to you he has every reason to worry," he said seriously then.

"I don't want to talk about that," Elissa said quietly.

"My apologies your Grace," he soothed her.

"Must you antagonize everyone?" Daenerys asked him then.

"Merely making conversation," he said innocently and she frowned at him.

"Maybe you should go inside and fetch us some wine," she said pointedly.

"Why not send a guard?" he countered.

"Why don't you go?" she said with finality and he sighed.

"Very well … your Graces," he bowed deeply to the two women before trotting back towards the keep.

Daenerys watched him out of sight before turning her attention to her walking companion. Her rival. Was she her rival though? Jon had said nothing had ever happened between them. Elissa knew though, she knew Jon had feelings for her, Daenerys had seen that as soon as they'd set eyes on one another. She wasn't yet sure what to make of Elissa and Robb's relationship. Obviously they were married, they shared a child and had another on the way. Jon had said Elissa loved Robb, she could only assume the feeling was mutual. She contemplated Elissa for a few moments more, she truly was beautiful, and she had kept her temper with Tyrion much better than she had expected her to. Tyrion had mentioned his father on purpose, no doubt trying to goad her into a reaction, she hadn't risen to it though and Daenerys couldn't help but admire it. She wished Tyrion wouldn't try and wind people up, they had no way of knowing how well things were going between Robb and Jon and it would be foolish indeed to get on the wrong side of Robb's Queen.

"Sorry about him," Daenerys finally said.

"Is he always like that?" Elissa asked her, turning to meet her eyes.

"No, usually he's worse," she said and Elissa couldn't help but smile.

"I'm surprised he has not yet been made even shorter," Elissa quipped and Daenerys laughed.

"Believe me I considered it," she confessed.

"Why are you here?" Elissa asked her then and Daenerys saw the fear in her eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" Daenerys countered as they lowered themselves onto a bench.

"Yes," Elissa said, turning her head and meeting her eyes again.

* * *

Theon held Ana close, she had fallen asleep after Maester Luwin had given her something to calm her down. He had hated seeing her in such a state, what he hated more though was how her reaction had not shocked anyone else in the slightest. They had all seen it before he realised, they had all seen her at her worst, at her lowest and her most scared. He prayed to all the Gods he could think of as he lay there with her cradled in his arms, he prayed to them all to send her some relief. He wanted her to get the justice she so badly deserved. He wanted that man in the prison to confess, to reveal the names of the other men that had hurt her that night.

She had described her attack to him in detail so long ago but he still remembered every word of it and now he had seen that man's face he could see it behind his eyes and it made him feel sick. She had been so happy, she had been an innocent girl and all that had been stripped from her in a brutal attack by five animals who tore at her soul and almost destroyed her. Theon couldn't understand how they could have done such a thing to her. He had done some bad things, some monstrous, repulsive things but he could have never forced himself on a woman. The others had, the other Ironborn had when they had taken Winterfell. They had even thrust a shaking merchant's daughter into Theon's room for him to violate. The girl had been no more than fourteen and he had been disgusted, he didn't lay a hand on her as she sat shaking in the corner with tears streaming down her face. He had stood on the opposite side of the room and told her in hushed tones that he would never hurt her, that he wouldn't touch her, that she would be as she was when she left his room.

She had stopped crying in the end and allowed him to rip her skirts and spill some red wine on her underskirts so it looked like blood. The others had leered and grabbed at her when they returned to his room later on and she had soon succumbed to tears again. Theon didn't know if they'd left her alone after that or not, he hadn't seen her since he had returned to Winterfell. Perhaps she had run away, he hoped she had. He hoped she had run away and found a decent man to care for her and protect her. He hoped that she wasn't one of the screaming women he had heard every night as the Ironborn had taken their pleasure with whoever they pleased.

He tightened his hold on Ana then as she stirred slightly against him. She had been hurt too much, far too much and he determined that he would never let anything hurt her in such a way again.

* * *

Robb stared at Jon, barely able to believe what he had just told him. He was a Targaryen. The son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. The woman with him was Daenerys Targaryen, his Aunt and soon to be his wife. He was leaving the Wall to marry her and they would march on King's Landing with her army of Unsullied and her three great dragons. Robb had hoped that those rumours were false but from what Jon had told him they were all too true. He wasn't sure what to say first, he wasn't even sure if he even had words to say any more.

"Robb?" Jon asked tentatively then.

"I don't even know …" he said, trailing off.

"I know," Jon nodded, he had felt just as lost when Tyrion had told him.

"Are you certain of this? Of her?" Robb finally managed.

"She's a good woman Robb," Jon said, fixing his eyes on his.

"The Iron Throne Jon …" he said, shaking his head slightly.

"It's her birth-right, Tommen shouldn't be on it and there is no one else," Jon said.

"Are you forgetting Stannis?" Robb asked him, raising his eyebrows.

"Stannis is the brother of a usurper," Jon said in reply.

"That usurper was our King," Robb said quietly, "father fought for him …"

"And look where that got him, both our father's died for nothing Robb," Jon said insistently.

"This will mean war," Robb said.

"No doubt," Jon agreed.

"You want me to march south again, leave Elissa when she's with child?" he questioned him.

"I don't want you to," Jon said, shaking his head.

"But you need me to?" he guessed.

"You have over thirty thousand, we'd be unstoppable," Jon said.

Robb said nothing, running a hand through his hair in a slightly desperate manner before leaning forward and snatching at his cup. It was empty and he stood to refill it, his hands shaking slightly as he poured the wine. Jon watched him silently as he took a long drink, wondering which side was winning the battle that was no doubt raging in his head. Robb clenched and unclenched his fists. He didn't want to fight another war, to leave his wife and son for the Gods knew how long, to perhaps miss the birth of his second child. How could he let Jon down though? He was his brother, or as good as at any rate. Jon had saved his life. Twice. Robb looked at him then and knew he couldn't refuse. He would call the banners. Elissa would be furious with him but if this meant a permanent end to the threat from the south then he had to do it.

* * *

Elissa stared out in front of her when Daenerys finished telling her the truth, her mind spinning as she tried to make sense of it all. Jon was a lost Targaryen, Jon would be King if they took King's Landing with Daenerys at his side as Queen. She focused her eyes on the keep then and wondered if Jon had told Robb yet. Robb would be devastated, he and Jon had only just reconciled and now he was finding out that they had never even been brothers in the first place. They were blood still, they were still kin but it had all been such a great lie.

"I know he loved you," Daenerys said quietly and Elissa knew she didn't mean Robb.

"It was a foolish infatuation no more," she said dismissively.

"Did you return his feelings?" Daenerys asked her then.

"No," Elissa said, "I love my husband, I cared for Jon as a brother no more"

"Robb forgave him?" she questioned.

"In time they came to an understanding," Elissa said.

"They're brothers," Daenerys said simply.

"Robb will march with you," she said then and Daenerys stared at her.

"How can you be so sure?" Daenerys asked.

"Because I know the honour he has, he never did get his father's body back," Elissa told her.

"He will march with us for that?" she questioned, her brow furrowing.

"Family means everything to Robb. Jon is part of it, they both have Eddard Stark's blood and they both want him resting in the crypts here," Elissa explained.

"Stark's truly are honourable," Daenerys whispered.

"Please don't ever forget it," Elissa whispered and Daenerys took her hand and squeezed lightly.

* * *

Robb held Elissa to him as they lay entwined in bed, her back pressed against his chest as one of his hands stroked across her stomach, the other tangling in her soft hair. He could tell by her breathing that she was not yet asleep, the tension of her muscles also gave it away as he clutched her even closer to him.

"You're going aren't you?" she breathed.

"I'm sorry Lissy," he whispered and her hands clenched tighter around his forearm.

"I don't suppose there is any way you will let me come with you?" she said knowingly.

"If it was just you and you were not with child …" he tailed off.

"Then you still wouldn't let me come," she chuckled slightly.

"I want all my family safe here," he told her firmly.

"So do I," she said quietly and he kissed the top of her head.

"I will come home to you Lissy," he promised, "to you and Torrhen, and our baby"

"You'll miss it won't you?" she said, moving her hand to rest on the one he held on her stomach.

"I don't know for sure," he said honestly and her hand twitched around his.

"Just so long as you come home," she whispered.

"Always," he said fiercely and she snuggled herself even closer to him.

"You're not going just yet?" she asked him, turning her head slightly.

"No," he promised, smiling slightly and pecking her lips.

"Then I can rest easy for now," she said, doing her best to return his smile.

* * *

Trying to make sense of his feelings was driving Jon slowly mad. It was late into the night now and his head was still rushing with thought after thought. Thoughts of the upcoming war. Of Robb. Of Elissa. Of Daenerys.

Daenerys. She was consuming him more and more, her gaze had lingered on him when she had stood up to retire for bed, her lips lingering on his cheek for slightly longer than he thought was necessary. Had she wanted him to go with her?

He groaned then and ran his hands across his face. Surely it would be wrong to go up there now, the hour was late – no doubt she would be asleep. Besides, they would be married soon and then he wouldn't have to second guess whether or not she wanted him in her bed. Damn it. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He had to go up there, he had to know if she was feeling these same confusing feelings that he was.

He knocked softly, part of him hoping that she wouldn't reply. She did though, of course she did. She answered the door to her rooms wearing possibly the thinnest nightdress that Jon had ever seen, the material was almost transparent and Jon could see the perfect outline of her breasts in the chill of the night air. They would fit his hands perfectly he found himself thinking, a blush rising in his cheeks as he forced his eyes back to her face, seeing something shining in her eyes he hadn't seen before as she stepped aside to let him in. She closed the door then and walked passed him, giving him a perfect view of her bottom as she made to pour them both some wine.

He took his when she offered it but immediately set it down on the table. She frowned at him slightly as he moved towards her.

"Did you not want the wine?" she managed to whisper.

"No," he said, tugging her own cup from her light grasp and setting it aside as well.

"Then what do you want?" she asked him quietly as he came ever closer.

"You," he said simply, "I want you."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it. Thoughts?

Also, if any of you are interested I am considering putting up a chapter of another Robb/OC story that has just sprung into my head out of no where. It's very different from this and it will be called 'Lionheart'. If you want to check it out when it's up then please do so, I'm feeling rather tentative about the whole thing so I'd love some opinions on it so I know whether or not to carry on with it.

Anyway. Another chapter of this tomorrow.

:)


	42. Burning Passion

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter!

Oh, and the issue with replying to reviews seems to have been resolved so hopefully you all got my replies!

Hope you like this one.

:)

* * *

**Burning Passion**

* * *

Daenerys stared at him. _You, I want you_.

She stopped thinking then and just let herself feel, snaking her hands up around Jon's neck and pulling his lips down to hers. He captured them all too willingly and she felt desire welling up in her as he placed his own hands on her waist and pulled her flush against him making her feel his own desire. It heightened hers even more, she could feel it beginning to pool between her thighs and she let her hands move to unfasten the buttons of Jon's shirt, dragging it away from him, his hands moving from her waist so he could let it fall to the floor. He deepened their kiss at her action and she let her hands wander his broad chest and trail across his shoulders, his hands in turn wandering up her sides and thumbing at her breasts, teasing them through the flimsy material that covered them.

Somehow she managed to press herself even further against him then and he could no longer stand just kissing her, he needed to have all of her and he let his hands go to her shoulders and slide the nightdress from them. She made no move to stop him and it fell fluidly to the floor, leaving her bare and him wanting even more. He cupped under her bottom then and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her torso pressing tight against his as their lips continued to bruise one another's. Jon carried her blindly to the bed, resting one of his own knees on the edge and slowly lowering them both down onto it, his lips finally leaving hers as he knelt above her, those perfect breasts heaving as she breathed hard, her eyes not leaving his.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her then.

"Please don't tell me you're going to stop now," she said huskily.

He moved his hands to unthread his laces in response and a smile spread across her lips, they were redder than usual, bruised by his kiss no doubt. When he freed himself he pushed his trousers down his hips and let his body come down to cover Daenerys'. She gasped in pleasure at feeling his weight against her, his hardness pressing up against her thigh making her ache for him to be inside her. She had never felt want like it, not even with Drogo. That thought made her feel a little guilty but it melted away as Jon's lips went for her neck, suckling on her flesh and making her moan as one of his hands came up to tend to her breast.

She could hold off no longer, she had to have him now and she lifted her legs up and clamped them around his waist, guiding him towards her. He took her hint and pushed slowly into her, her nails raking down his back as he filled her completely. A groan left his own mouth then, she felt so incredible surrounding him, it felt so good and so right to be joined with her like this. He began to thrust slowly then, hearing her sharp gasps of pleasure as he did so, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders. "There's no need to be gentle with me Jon," she told him then and he looked her in the eye as he pushed all the way into her again. She smiled wickedly at him then and he let one hand come to her hip, the other flat on the bed next to her head.

He moved again then, faster and harder than before, making sure he buried himself as deep as he could got each time he rocked back into her perfect warmth. Her hips moved up to meet his pace, a cry leaving her mouth each time he hit hard inside her and her hands gripping at his shoulders, her nails digging in but it was a good pain. When she began to reach her end Jon growled out, she felt so damn good he wanted to hold on long enough to finish her, to push her right to the edge. Somehow he managed it, feeling her muscles clench around him and hearing her breathless voice mumbling his name over and over as he continued his thrusts a moment longer before reaching his own end deep inside her.

The breath was knocked from Daenerys then as Jon collapsed against her, breathing hard in her ear as she fought to get her own breath back, her hands unclenching from his shoulders, softly tracing over them and feeling the small crescents she had left in his skin. He kissed her neck then, finally sliding from her warmth and moving his hand to cup her cheek, the other trailing her side lightly as he lifted his head to look at her. Her own hands came up to cup his face then and they gazed at one another for what felt like an eternity. It didn't feel awkward though, it just felt right as their eyes held one another's, neither set looking away.

"This was meant to be," Daenerys whispered after the longest time.

"We were meant to be," Jon corrected her and she smiled before his lips captured hers again.

* * *

Daenerys was in a state of utter bliss as she descended the stairs into the entrance hall the next morning. Jon had finally left her room when the keep had begun to stir and she had let him go reluctantly. He was right though, even though they were betrothed it would do no good if people knew they were already sharing a bed. She hoped he'd come back tonight though, if not she would have to venture out and find him, she would not be passing up on that pleasure now she had encountered it.

She noticed when she reached the bottom of the steps that the main doors of the keep were open, the weather outside looked fine and she smiled slightly, seeing a man leaning up against one of the doors and gazing out. She couldn't be sure as he had his back to her but she thought it was Robb Stark, the man who was joining his army with her own. The man that she had still not spoken to. She knew from what Jon had said when they were lazing in bed together that Robb was struggling with how best to tell his mother the truth. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell her that her dead husband that she had always thought had betrayed her hadn't after all. At least not in the way she had always believed.

She approached slowly then, coming to a stop at his side and glancing at him, seeing that it was indeed Robb Stark stood there. When he didn't turn and look at her she followed his line of sight and saw Elissa out in the courtyard in conversation with someone she had not yet met. There was a little boy clutching at her hand, the very image of his father as he glanced around with bright eyes, letting his gaze linger on his mother every now and again as though wondering how long she would be talking for. Daenerys smiled at the sight and tried hard not to think of her own son who was so cruelly taken from her before he even had the chance to live.

"How old is he?" she asked then and Robb jumped slightly at her question.

"He had his first name day a few months ago," he told her.

"You must be proud," she smiled, "my boy would be almost of an age with him had he lived"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I cannot imagine what such a loss feels like"

"I hope you never have to bear it," she said honestly, turning to him and catching his eye.

"So do I," he said quietly, turning his gaze back to his wife and son.

"I'm sorry you have to leave them," she said then and she meant it.

"It won't be forever," he said.

"No," she agreed, "hopefully those at the Capital will see sense"

"Having had dealings with Lannister's I can assure you they won't," Robb said grimly.

"Thank you for helping me … helping Jon," she said.

"I don't care what that letter said, he's my brother," he said then, turning to her again.

"Yes," she nodded, meeting his eyes, "I know."

Torrhen broke free from his mother then, apparently bored of her continued conversation, toddling at an alarmingly fast rate towards the keep. Elissa turned her head then, a flash of panic in her eyes before she caught sight of him, people making way for the tiny Prince who had made a bid for freedom. "Torrhen!" she called out to him but he ignored her, continuing on towards the steps where Robb turned away from Daenerys to see his son determinedly heading towards him. In an instant he was heading down the steps, not wanting Torrhen to attempt to climb them by himself. "Papa!" he shouted out then, waving his little fists in the air as Robb bent down to pick him up. Daenerys smiled at the sight, almost laughing when Robb tried and failed to scold his son, his stern tones deserting him when Torrhen placed his hands on his face and babbled nonsensically with a huge grin on his face.

"There you are," Jon said then, coming to her side and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I was speaking with Robb," she told him, "but then Torrhen escaped from his mother"

"If she would stay in one place for too long," he said amusedly, glancing towards Elissa.

"Robb did try and scold him," she said then, a smile on her face.

"Bet that didn't go well," Jon chuckled.

"No," she agreed, "he gave up after mere seconds"

"That boy has him right where he wants him," he smiled.

"I expect he has everyone where he wants them," Daenerys commented.

"Jon," Robb smiled, walking back up the steps, "I've finally met your betrothed"

"I heard," Jon smiled back, "and do you approve?"

"I do," Robb said, wincing slightly as Torrhen bashed at his face, "not so hard!" he scolded him.

"You look like you have your hands full," Jon commented with a grin.

"You will soon, that will wipe the smile off your face," Robb said darkly.

"If the Gods are good," Jon said, glancing uneasily at Daenerys who kept her expression smooth.

"Would you take him a while until Lissy comes back? I need to speak with my mother," Robb said.

"Of course," it was Daenerys who agreed, holding her arms out for Torrhen.

"Good luck," Jon said meaningfully and Robb grimaced.

"You too," he said after a moment, seeing Torrhen tugging insistently on Daenerys' hair.

* * *

Robb walked as slowly as possible up to his mother's rooms. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to walk in there and tell her that all those years she had spent resenting Jon and resenting what his father had done had been for nothing. He knew that his mother and father loved one another but he wasn't stupid, part of his mother had always clung on to the memory of him betraying her. Only he hadn't betrayed her, at least not like that. Robb wondered why he had never told her the truth. He understood the need to keep Jon's real parentage a secret but surely his father would have known that his mother would never tell a soul. Now this secret had come to light and his father wasn't even here to face the consequences, it would be Robb picking up the pieces when his mother fell apart. He couldn't help feeling a slight stab of bitterness then. He had loved his father, he still did but right now he was feeling angry and he couldn't help it.

His mother called for him to come in when he knocked and he took a deep breath before doing as she bid. She looked at him expectantly when he entered, she wasn't stupid, she may have been busy helping with Ana's situation but she knew something had happened and no doubt she was wondering why he had not come sooner. She didn't say a word as he poured them both some wine, thanking him when he handed hers over and watching him slightly suspiciously as he sat down and took a long drink from his own cup. Slowly she moved to sit down opposite him and he raised his head to meet her eyes that were so like his and so like Torrhen's. Somehow that just made everything ten times worse.

"I suppose you're here to tell my why Tyrion Lannister is here with some Targaryen girl," she assumed.

"Not just a Targaryen girl," Robb muttered and she frowned at him.

"Robb whatever it is could you just tell me?" she asked him slightly impatiently.

"I don't know how," he said almost desperately and her frown deepened.

"Robb …" she started but he interrupted her.

"Father never betrayed you, Jon isn't his son," he blurted out and she stared at him.

"Of course he is, Ned told me … why else would he tell me?!" she demanded almost hysterically.

"To protect him, to make sure the King didn't have him killed," Robb sighed.

"Why in the name of the Seven would Robert have a baby killed?!" she cried, aghast.

"Because he's Rhaegar Targaryen's son," he confessed.

"Lyanna …" his mother whispered in understanding then, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes," he confirmed, nodding his head.

"He could have told me …" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks then.

"Mother …" Robb tried to take her hand but she snatched it away.

"Leave me please," she said, turning her head away from him.

"Mother … please," he said almost pleadingly.

"I said leave me Robb!" she snapped at him and he stood up to go.

Catelyn finally burst into sobs when she heard the door of her rooms close. She suddenly felt guilty for dismissing her son in such a cold manner, he had only wanted to comfort her and she had sent him away. Part of her wanted him to come back, to hold her and tell her it was all going to be alright. The other part didn't want him to see her like this, broken and on her knees, the way she had been when Ned had died. She hadn't let him see then and she wouldn't let him see now. She never wanted him to know that for months afterwards she had cried herself to sleep, wrapping herself around a pillow and pretending it was her husband. Ned. Good, honourable, faithful Ned. Good, honourable, faithful Ned who had rode back to Riverrun with a bastard. His bastard. That's what he had told her and she had always held some resentment for it. She grew to love him but she could never fully let go of what he had done.

Only he hadn't done it. He hadn't broken his vows while she waited patiently at Riverrun growing steadily bigger with his child inside her. He had lied to her. He had tainted his own honourable reputation and risked his own marriage to keep the secret of his dead sister. To keep her son safe. Rhaegar Targaryen's son. Dread crept into Catelyn then. If Jon had come back to Winterfell with this Targaryen girl then that more than likely meant that he was allied with her. And if they had come here to Robb then there was only one thing they would be asking him for. His army. His support to take the Iron Throne back for the Targaryen's. She shook her head. No. She couldn't let Robb do it. She had sworn to herself that she would never let any of her children go south again. No. He couldn't go. How could he go now when Elissa was with child again? Surely he wouldn't leave her and Torrhen?

* * *

"Mama!" Torrhen's bright voice had Daenerys and Jon turning to see Elissa walking in.

"So now you're pleased to see me?" she asked her son in an amused tone as he waved up at her.

"Let me," Jon said at once, "you shouldn't be lifting heavy things in your condition"

"Thank you," Elissa said, surprised at the gesture.

"You're welcome," he said, straightening up with Torrhen in his arms.

He stretched out for Elissa at once and she took him from Jon, her hands brushing his as she did so much like they had that first day they had met. It had sent a jolt through him then but this time he felt nothing and he smiled widely at her as she cradled her son against her chest, placing kisses along his forehead. She caught his eye then and she looked confused for a moment before she bestowed a tentative smile of her own on him.

"Thank you both for looking after him," she said then, glancing towards Daenerys.

"You're most welcome," Daenerys smiled.

"Any time," Jon added and she smiled again.

"Well I will let you both have some peace now, the Gods know you no doubt need it," she said.

Jon watched as she turned and walked towards the door, still he felt nothing as she slid from the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She was gone. Finally she had left him. She was no longer in his head. In his heart. She was just a woman. She was just like any other woman now. She meant nothing to him other than the fact that she was Robb's wife. She was Robb's wife. He could happily think that now without a stab of bitterness or jealousy. She was Robb's wife and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Are you alright?" Daenerys asked him then and he turned and grinned at her.

"I'm perfect," he said and she looked at him quizzically.

"Was that not awkward for you?" she questioned him.

"No," he said honestly, "I felt nothing … when she touched me, when she smiled at me - nothing"

"You don't have to lie to me," she said sceptically.

"I'm not lying to you," he promised her, meeting her eyes and she believed him.

"Nothing?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he agreed, coming closer to her.

He kissed her then, putting all his feelings for her into it. He didn't know if he loved her yet but he did know he couldn't lose her, and that he wanted her more than anything. She kissed him back eagerly, her body aching for Jon to burn her but she soon pulled away, this wasn't the place.

"We can't do this here," she whispered before making her way to the door.

"I say we can," he growled coming up behind her and placing his hand on the door so she couldn't open it.

He slid the lock across then and she turned, her back against the door as she gazed up at him with a lustful look in her eyes. All thoughts of impropriety and worries about being caught deserted Jon then, his passion for Daenerys consuming him entirely as he pressed up against her and kissed her deeply again causing her to moan into his mouth. Her hands found his laces as his gathered up her skirts and lifted her up, her legs coming vice like around him again as he pushed himself inside her. Daenerys tried not to cry out as he thrust hard into her, the door shaking slightly with the force that was slamming against it. Instead she bit down hard on his leather covered shoulder as his lips found her neck, his grip on her hips tightening as he quickened his pace even more, feeling her tightening around him as he did so.

It was all too easy to fall with Jon, she felt like they fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. She moaned out against his shoulder, stifling the sound with his jacket as he thrust twice more before she felt him shudder to his own end. They were both breathless, Daenerys' legs shaking as she unwound them from Jon's waist and lowered herself back to the floor. Jon moved his hands from her hips and let her skirts fall back into place before he placed them back on her waist, leaning his forehead down against hers.

"We should get married," he breathed.

"That is the plan," she said back.

"Soon?" he questioned.

"Soon," she agreed breathlessly.

* * *

Robb was troubled, Elissa could feel it as she lay propped up against the pillows of their bed, his head resting on her chest and his arms tight around her. She ran her hand through his hair, the other lay flat on his back, feeling the tension in his muscles. He'd been to see his mother about Jon and she could only assume that it had not gone well.

"What happened?" she finally asked softly.

"She was upset, she asked me to leave," he said heavily.

"It will take her some time to get used to it, it can't be easy," she soothed.

"I know," he agreed with a sigh.

"I'm here," she said quietly, kissing the top of his head and he pressed even closer to her.

"I haven't even told her about me going south again," he admitted after a few moments.

"Perhaps you're best saving that news for now," Elissa suggested and he nodded against her.

"She'll be furious with me," he said knowingly.

"She loves you Robb, she'll support you in anything you choose," she promised him.

"I've never seen her that upset," he confessed.

"It will get better," she said reassuringly, "things always get better."

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you like the Robb/Dany convo ... it's the only part I was a bit unsure of.

Anyway ... thoughts?

More tomorrow.

:)


	43. Plans and Pain

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter!

Hope you enjoy and as always any thoughts would be amazing!

:)

* * *

**Plans and Pain**

* * *

Even though Catelyn wasn't surprised when Robb told her he would be marching south it didn't stop her being upset and angry with him. He had kept his own temper and not argued back, he simply stood there and took it and when she was finished he had pulled her into his arms while her body shook with sobs. When he pulled away he had looked her in the eye and told her that the decision had been made and that he would hate to ride to war without her blessing. He had her then, of course she wouldn't send him away without her blessing – she was his mother, what else could she do?

She wished he were still a boy and not a man grown. He was twenty now – a husband, a father and a King. And yet all she wanted was for him to be her baby again, when she looked at Torrhen she saw Robb as he had been at that age. She so wanted for him to be that age again so he would obey her every command like the good boy he was. He never questioned her then, never did anything against her wishes and if she ever forbade him from doing something then he would not do it. She wished she could forbid him now as the first of his banners arrived. She wished she could shut him up in his room and threaten him with no supper if he misbehaved again.

It was the Karstark's who had arrived, Eddard at the helm of them which surprised her. He had almost died at the Battle of Whispering Wood, the Kingslayer had landed a near fatal blow which missed his heart by a breath. By some miracle he had survived though, Rickard had been at his bedside day and night until the Maester had assured him that the danger had passed. When Eddard finally woke though he woke to the news that his father had been killed at the Twins. Robb had sent him home then to fully recover, his brothers Harrion and Torrhen had stayed though and fought at Robb's side on countless occasions. They were here too, both embracing Robb like a brother when they dismounted their horses.

Catelyn wondered if they would all come back.

She shuddered then at her morbid thoughts and tried to pull herself together. Elissa was at Robb's side now and the Karstark's were bowing low to her, kissing her hand as she bestowed her best smile on them and said words to them that Catelyn couldn't make out as Robb beamed at her side. She was every inch the Queen and Catelyn almost envied the mask that she had managed to perfect. There was no way in the Seven Hells that Elissa was happy about Robb going south but somehow she managed every single day to support him in whatever way she could. That was what Catelyn needed to do. She needed to pull herself together and be the support that her son needed.

* * *

Robb strode into the planning room with Eddard Karstark on his heels, he was Lord of Karhold now and Robb tried not to think about the countless times that it had been his father Rickard who was walking in pace two steps behind him. Eddard was nearer Robb's own age and he had always got on well with him before his injury had forced him home but Robb couldn't help but miss the old grizzly presence of his father. Rickard had been a great counsel to Robb, he had valued his opinions as much as the Greatjon's and had felt the loss when he had been killed. Him and so many others and yet here he was about to march south again.

It would be different this time he told himself, this time they had more men and they had three dragons. This time their purpose was clear, their goal was King's Landing, they wouldn't have to change tactic every other week as they had had to last time. It would be easier. At least that's what Robb tried to tell himself. He cleared his throat then as Jon and Daenerys stood with their backs to him, talking in low voices over the large map of Westeros.

"Robb," Jon smiled, "I didn't think you'd join us so soon"

"This is Lord Karstark," he introduced Eddard.

"My Lord," Jon nodded to him and Eddard returned the gesture.

"A pleasure my Lord," Daenerys added, coming forward and offering her hand.

"Your Grace," he smiled at her, kissing her hand lightly before letting it drop.

"So where are we?" Robb asked then, relieved the introduction had gone so smoothly.

"Just setting out the pieces," Jon answered him and Robb crossed to the map and scrutinized it.

"Well that's mine," he said, knocking the lion from Casterly Rock and placing a wolf on it.

Eddard smirked slightly at the action and Jon caught his eye and raised his eyebrows in amusement. Daenerys looked suitably impressed, she had heard about many of Robb's victories whilst she had been across the Narrow Sea but she didn't know he had managed to take the Lannister's seat.

"So is that," he continued, placing a wolf on Harrenhal, "and that," he finished, slamming one down on the Twins.

"Well … now that's sorted …" Daenerys said, raising her eyebrow and walking to his side, "how do we go about taking that?" she asked, pointing to King's Landing.

"Not by water," Eddard said at once, walking to Robb's other side.

"No," Robb agreed, "Not unless Tyrion can shed some light on the wildfire situation?"

"He says he used all they had, but he cannot be sure the pyromancer wasn't keeping any from him," Daenerys answered him and he nodded.

"We have no fleet anyway," Eddard frowned.

"I have ships, but not enough to take King's Landing," she told them.

"Stannis and the Ironborn have ships," Jon said.

"I'm not sending anyone to Pyke," Robb said darkly, meeting Jon's eyes.

"Agreed," Jon nodded.

"What about Stannis?" Eddard asked.

"The man who names himself King of my throne?" Daenerys questioned, her brow raised again.

"He might bow to dragons," he suggested.

"The North did once," Jon agreed.

"There's no harm in sending word," Eddard said.

"There is if it falls into the wrong hands," Robb said.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys frowned.

"Do you want people to know you're here, that we're allied?" Robb questioned her.

"They will know soon enough," she shrugged.

"They will know when we want them to know," he said firmly.

"We might be able to keep some element of surprise then," Jon agreed.

"Aye," Eddard nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Elissa's voice came from the door then.

"What is it?" Robb asked her, his tone that of concern.

"This arrived from Riverrun, I couldn't find Edmure," she told him, holding out a letter.

Robb strode forward to take it at once, Elissa's eyes not leaving him as he hurriedly broke the seal and unfolded the letter. She worried her bottom lip as she watched his eyes scan it, praying that it was good news. Word had been sent to Riverrun when Ana had recognised Lenard for Halen to be arrested again and she was hoping that this was confirmation that he had been. Lenard was still down in the prison and they had still not managed to get a confession from him. From what Elissa had overheard Robb and Edmure saying it sounded as though the guards had been rather rough with him. She knew he wouldn't be tortured, Robb would never allow it no matter what the crime was and from what her father had always said a good beating usually had a man confessing in no time. Lenard wasn't though and that worried Elissa, she didn't want for them to have to let him go. She was sure that Ana wasn't mistaken – how could she be?

"Halen's confessed," Robb said then and her eyes widened.

"Are you certain?" she demanded of him.

"Yes," he nodded and she let out a laugh of relief, her hands coming to her mouth.

"He's confessed to rape, and given the names of the others," Robb told her then.

"Gods be good it's finally over!" she almost cried in relief.

"You should tell Ana, I need to find Edmure," he told her, smiling slightly at her expression.

"Yes," she agreed, clutching at his hand for a moment and pecking his lips before sweeping away.

"You'll have to excuse me," Robb said, turning to the others.

"Go," Jon said at once, "we'll still be here when you get back."

* * *

When Elissa knocked on Ana's door she found herself face to face with Theon rather than her sister and it caught her a little off-guard. She supposed she should have prepared herself for this possibility but she had naively thought that it would be Ana who answered. She swallowed hard and summoned up everything she had inside her that she used to come across as the perfect Queen. Somehow she managed to smile at Theon and she noted the vague expression of surprise that crossed his features.

"Is Ana here?" she asked him then.

"Yes," he nodded, making no move to let her in, "but she's sleeping"

"At this time?" she questioned, a frown adorning her face now.

"She can't sleep at night," he confessed then and Elissa understood at once.

"Can I come in?" she asked him quietly.

"Of course your Grace," he said, stepping aside to make way for her.

Elissa gazed down at her sleeping sister once she was inside, wondering what was going on in that head of hers as she watched her. Theon watched Elissa watching Ana and wondered what she was thinking, wondered how much she actually knew, how much Ana had ever told her.

"Can I offer you some wine?" Theon asked her quietly.

"Water," Elissa said, finally snapping her head away from Ana.

"Why did you come?" he asked as she followed him in to the adjoining living room.

"Do I need a reason to see my sister?" she countered, lowering herself into a chair.

"Of course not," he said quickly, "it's just I know you're expecting word from Riverrun"

"Robb told you," she guessed and he nodded, "we received a letter"

"And?" he questioned as he handed her a cup.

"Halen confessed, and gave up the names of the other men," she told him.

"What will happen now?" he asked calmly, his grip on his own cup tight.

"Robb and Edmure are seeing to it," Elissa told him and he nodded shortly.

"She was so happy, before she saw … him … again," he almost spat then.

"I know," she said quietly, it was hard for her to admit that Ana was happy with Theon but it was true.

"I really love her you know," he said meaningfully then and Elissa finally looked him in the eye.

"I know that too," she finally said.

"I know you wanted better for her than me," he stated.

"Do you blame me?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, how could I after what I've done?" he said sadly.

"They were children," she whispered.

"They haunt me," he said just as quietly.

"Could you truly have done nothing else?" she questioned him.

"I could have let the Ironborn catch up to Bran and Rickon," he told her.

"You should never have put them in such danger," she said then.

"No I shouldn't have, I made the wrong choice, have you never done that?" he demanded.

"Not one like that," she said calmly.

"I don't want your forgiveness, I just want us to be civil – for Ana's sake," he said.

"I can agree to that," Elissa nodded, "for Ana."

* * *

Robb was looking at Lenard in disgust, three of his men had also been dragged down into the prison now as well. One of them had tried to resist arrest and killed one of Winterfell's guards in the process, Robb had told his family personally and he was now adding murder to the man's list of crimes. He knew he should give the men the option of going to the Wall but he wanted them punished just as much as Ana, as Elissa. The Wall was too good for them, the Seven Hells awaited them and he would make sure they were all sent there.

"You raped an innocent girl," Edmure was saying to Lenard, his voice shaking.

"I'm innocent," Lenard replied, he had been singing this tune since he was first arrested.

"You led the men into the Twins and conspired to rape a woman," Edmure continued.

"No," Lenard said, shaking his head.

"You expected to find a serving girl but imagine your delight at finding a Lady," Edmure spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lenard said.

"You forced yourself on her and then you let your men take their turn!" Edmure almost shouted.

"My men and I were stationed outside the Twins," Lenard told him.

"You left your post and you destroyed an innocent girl," Edmure almost growled at him.

"My sister," Roslin's voice sounded then and Robb snapped his head around.

"You shouldn't be down here," Robb said as Edmure also turned to look at her.

"Just try ordering me away," she said murderously, her eyes on her husband.

Robb expected him to refuse her, if it had been Elissa standing there Robb wouldn't have wasted a second before marching her up the stairs himself. Something told him that Roslin wouldn't take too well to being marched anywhere though as he watched her stare Edmure down. Gods she was a towering presence and a terrifying one at that, Elissa may have her moments but she had nothing on Roslin and Robb didn't envy his Uncle one bit in that moment. Eventually he saw his shoulders hunch slightly in defeat and his head nod ever so slowly. Roslin marched forward then, grabbing Lenard's face between her sharp nails and forcing him to look at her. Robb heard Edmure's sharp intake of breath but he didn't say a word, he merely took a tiny step closer so he could grab his wife back if any danger presented itself.

"Even think about lying to me and I will kill you with my bare hands," Roslin hissed.

"I …" Lenard started.

"If your next words are 'am innocent' I will not be responsible for my actions," she promised him.

"Ros …" Edmure said quietly but she ignored him, letting her nails dig further into Lenard's cheek.

"Tell me the truth, you did it didn't you?! You raped my sister!" she snarled.

"Please …" Lenard said then and Robb stared.

"Please what? Let go? I'll let go when you tell me what you did to her," she said venomously.

"She wasn't meant to be there," he whimpered and Roslin almost let go out of sheer shock.

"What did you do?" she demanded, her voice dangerously low.

"I promised the men … I couldn't go back on it," he said and Robb turned away in disgust.

"What did you promise them?" Roslin asked, forcing herself not to be sick.

"A woman," he whispered, "we hadn't had a woman in so long …"

"So pay for one!" she almost screamed at him and Edmure flinched slightly.

She let go then, she couldn't stand touching the disgusting man any more, her hands shaking as she stepped away from him, Edmure's hands coming to her upper arms at once and rubbing up and down them in a soothing manner.

"The Wall?" Lenard asked then in a desperate manner.

"The Wall is too good for you," Robb told him, turning back to face him.

"But …" he began, his face paling.

"No buts, not after what you've done," Robb snarled.

"Give up the names of your co-conspirator's and we'll make it a quick death," Edmure added.

"Fine," Lenard said shakily, his head bowed in defeat.

"Did you ever think about her? What you'd done?!" Roslin demanded then.

Lenard said nothing, he just kept his head bowed, refusing to look at any of them. Robb assumed that like him, Roslin and Edmure took his silence as a 'no'. Of course he had never thought of Ana, of what damage he had done to her. Once he had taken his pleasure he could leave. Robb vaguely wondered if he had forced himself on any other woman but quickly stopped – the thought nauseated him. At least they had him now. He would die for his crimes, as would those who had willingly followed him and taken it in turns to violate a defenceless girl. All five of them would rot in the Seven Hells.

* * *

"That's horrible," Daenerys shuddered after Jon told her Ana's story.

"Yes," he agreed, stroking his hand through her hair, "but they have the bastards now"

"Won't they get the option of going to the Wall?" she asked him.

"I doubt Robb will give them it," he said and she tightened her hold on him.

"Good," she said, "some people don't deserve such mercy"

"No," he agreed quietly, turning his head to kiss the top of hers.

She sighed happily then, it was hard to dwell on distressing things when she was wrapped so tightly in Jon's arms, her head resting on his chest where she could feel his heart beating. She almost wished she hadn't asked him why Robb had left their meeting early and not returned. Hearing about Ana made her think about all the women she had seen meet such fates when she had been travelling with Drogo. It made her think of Mirri. She hated thinking of Mirri. She was glad that Ana hadn't let bitterness consume her, that she was able to heal and to be happy again.

"I was thinking," Jon said then.

"About what?" she asked him, pulling her mind away from the girl she had not yet met.

"Us … our wedding," he said and she smiled against him, loving the way he said 'us'.

"What about it?" she questioned.

"I think we should get married here, before we march," he told her.

"Impatient are we?" she teased and he slapped her bottom playfully.

"Yes," he almost growled, "and I think it would show everyone we mean business"

"Yes," she agreed, "if the northern Lords bear witness then no one can question it"

"Exactly," he smiled, turning to kiss her forehead.

"How about we talk to Robb in the morning?" she suggested.

"An excellent idea," he grinned and she lifted her head so she could kiss him.

* * *

Theon opened his eyes to see Ana sat in the window, gazing out into the darkness. He sighed heavily and pulled himself out of bed, he hated this. He hated that she was so scared. He hated that his presence didn't keep the nightmares away any more. He hated everything about what had happened to her. She didn't turn her head as he approached her but she didn't flinch when he lay his hand on her shoulder so he assumed she must have heard him coming.

"Please come to bed," he said softly.

"I can't sleep," she told him and he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Just come and lay down with me," he coaxed her.

"Every time I close my eyes I can feel him," she confessed and he took a deep breath.

"He can't hurt you anymore," he promised her.

"But he did hurt me," she said, finally turning her head to look at him.

"I'm here," he whispered, "no one can touch you now I'm here"

"I don't want to be like this anymore," she told him, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know," he said sadly.

"But he's all over me," she choked out.

"Come here," he soothed, "please Ana come here, just let me hold you"

She slipped off the window ledge then and into his waiting arms and he pulled her tight against him and held her as she cried. He bit down on his own lip and forced himself to stay strong for her, to keep himself together. It would do no good for him to break down too, he needed to be her strength now that her own was failing her. In the beginning it had been her who had been so strong for him, her who had bitten back tears of her own while he sobbed in her arms over Ramsay. Now it was his turn and he was determined to be there for her as she had been there for him.

"Theon?" she whispered then, her tears subsiding.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I just felt our baby move," she said wonderingly and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank the Gods," he murmured.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he said back to her, tightening his hold even more.

* * *

**A/N: **Another one down!

Hope you liked my badass Roslin ;)

More tomorrow.

:)


	44. Reaching Out

**Sorry I'm posting this again but someone kindly pointed out to me that the link wasn't working! Hopefully this one will!**

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter!

Lots of dialogue in this one so I hope you like it all!

Thoughts, as ever, would be amazing.

:)

* * *

**Reaching Out**

* * *

"So he's your brother who is now your cousin?" Gendry said, pointing to Jon.

"He's still my brother," Arya said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "and he's marrying the dragon lady?"

"Daenerys," she confirmed.

"Who's his Aunt?" he questioned and she sighed.

"Yes," she said heavily.

"And it's her army that's making camp outside Winterfell?" he checked.

"Yes," she said again, "and Robb's banners"

"Because he's marching to war with them?" Gendry asked her.

"Yes," she said impatiently.

"And we're hiding up here because your sister is arriving today?" he said.

"Yes," she said, shooting him a look which clearly told him to shut up.

He did what she wanted and they lapsed into silence, just watching the everyday hustle and bustle of Winterfell from the heights of the old abandoned tower. Harron had given him the day off and by chance he had bumped into Arya, he had not seen her properly for a while what with everything going on with her family. He knew he had irritated her by asking her all those questions but he was curious, everyone was. The North was rising up for war again only this time it was the Iron Throne it was fighting for and not their Lord. Not everyone was happy about it Gendry knew that well enough, many people were suspicious of this new Targaryen, reserving their judgement for now until they found out whether she was mad or not.

Gendry hadn't spoken to her but he had seen her wandering around Winterfell, sometimes on her own and sometimes with Jon. She didn't look mad, but then he wasn't sure that madness was something that you could see. He had spent time with Jon though, both at the Wall and once he was back in Winterfell and he knew that he wasn't mad. Surely he wouldn't be marrying her if he thought she was anything like her father. Mad King Aerys. His master back at King's Landing had been full of stories about him and the rebellion. Gendry supposed he shouldn't be sorry that the rebellion had happened, even if it had been for no reason. Without the rebellion he would never have been born.

* * *

"What about Storm's End?" Robb asked.

"The Baratheon seat … with no Baratheon to claim it," Daenerys sighed.

"Stannis," Jon said.

"Is a rebel to the throne … my throne," she said firmly.

"What if he allies with us? We could use Storm's End to sweeten the deal," Robb suggested.

"I suppose," she agreed reluctantly.

"Well you will want Dragonstone back won't you?" Robb continued.

"Yes," she nodded, "alright … we'll send someone to Stannis, if you're sure they won't be harmed"

"We can trust Davos even if we can't trust Stannis yet," Jon said.

"If you're certain, who can you trust to send?" she asked Robb.

"The Smalljon," he answered after a moment.

"Has he arrived yet?" Jon asked.

"He and Sansa are arriving later today," Robb told him.

"She won't thank you for sending her husband away," Jon said knowingly.

"No," he grimaced, "but it's necessary, she'll understand"

"If Stannis refuses what then?" Daenerys asked.

"Storm's End will continue without a Lord as it has done since Renly died," Robb said.

"That's not a long term solution," Jon said.

"No, but it's the only one we have until Daenerys chooses a Lord she can trust," Robb shrugged.

"The people of the Stormlands will want a Baratheon," Jon said.

"There aren't any unless Stannis comes into line," Daenerys said impatiently.

"Not any legitimate ones anyway," Robb said, raising his eyebrows at Jon.

"Gendry," Jon nodded in understanding.

"Care to explain?" Daenerys asked, her own eyebrow raised.

"I have a smith here who is the bastard son of Robert Baratheon," Robb told her.

"A smith?" she said sceptically.

"Loyal," Robb said, meeting her eyes.

"You want to make me King, what's so ridiculous about making Gendry a Lord?" Jon asked.

"Fine. Say we legitimize him, he would need to be married into a great house," she told them.

"A northern house? To strengthen the north – south alliance?" Jon suggested and she nodded.

"Arya," Robb said then, grimacing slightly.

"She'll not thank us for it," Jon sighed.

"They're friends, better him than a stranger," Robb said, not sounding entirely convinced.

"Alright, we do that, Gendry's claim as Robert's son cuts Stannis out," Daenerys said.

"Then what do we bribe Stannis with?" Jon groaned.

"Casterly Rock," Robb said then and Daenerys almost laughed.

"Perfect … it's an even bigger prize than Storm's End," she praised.

"And Edmure would be able to keep an eye on him," Robb nodded.

"When is Edmure going back to Riverrun?" Jon asked.

"In a few days," Robb told him, "he will make sure his banners are called and ready for us"

"So we have the support of the North and the Riverlands," Daenerys nodded.

"And probably most of the Westerlands," Robb added.

"If Stannis joins us we'll gain the Stormlands," Jon said.

"What about Dorne?" Robb asked.

"Dorne will come to us I have no doubt," Daenerys said at once.

"It makes sense," Jon nodded, "what about The Vale?"

"I've heard nothing from Aunt Lysa," Robb frowned.

"The Vale like to keep out of things," Jon said heavily.

"Not this time," Robb said, "I could send my mother to speak with her"

"And rid yourself of her accusing stare," Jon said quietly.

"She won't like these plans for Arya any more than she likes the plan to go south," he grimaced.

"She'll understand," Daenerys said soothingly.

"She has no choice," Robb said heavily.

* * *

The Smalljon deepened the kiss as he pressed his body further against Sansa's, they were laying in the long grass, hidden from the view of the road. They had only stopped for a while to rest their horses and stretch their legs. The guards were dealing with the horses, the Smalljon had pulled his wife down into the long grass, his want for her indescribable. She had only recently allowed him to make love to her again after what he had done, how he had hurt her. The result of it was that he couldn't get enough of her, especially as he knew that he would soon be riding off to war again, apart from her for months. He couldn't stand the thought of not being with her as he continued to kiss her, his tongue tangling so perfectly with hers as he let his hands gather up her skirts.

"We shouldn't," she whispered, pulling back from his kiss.

"I say we should," he breathed back.

"Someone will hear us," she said worriedly.

"Try not to scream," he said huskily, his hand coming to rest between her legs.

"Jon …" she moaned quietly as his fingers began to tease at her.

"Tell me you don't want me?" he breathed.

She didn't answer him, merely pulling him back to her lips and letting her tongue dance with his again, his other hand fumbling at his laces. When he freed himself he pushed her skirts up around her waist, her legs coming to wrap around his and pull him closer, his hardness now teasing at her want as his hand moved to her hip. He slid into her then and she bit back a moan, her teeth clamping around his lip causing him to growl softly at her as he began to thrust inside her. As much as he wanted to take the time and savour everything about her he knew their encounter would have to be quick – Sansa would be mortified if they were caught. It was not a position for a Lord and a Lady to be caught in, especially when said Lady was sister to the King.

With that in mind he pushed Sansa's legs up high and thrust hard, knowing he was hitting the perfect spot from the way her hands grabbed at him, sharp breaths leaving her as she tried her best not to scream out. It wasn't long before she was tightening around him and he could hear the voices of the men drifting closer – they must be returning from watering the horses down by the small stream on the other side of the road. Regretfully he slid his hand between them and teased at her as he thrust once more, feeling rather than hearing her come to her end. He came to his own right after her, breathing hard as he slid from her warmth, lacing himself back into his trousers as she sat up and pulled down her skirts, her hands then going to her hair to smooth it back into place.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

"Satisfied," he grinned and she tried to hide her own smile.

"I'm serious Jon," she said as he stood up.

"Like a perfect Lady," he said, offering her his hand.

"You're a liar," she said with a smile as she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

He didn't let go of her hand as he walked them through the grass and back up the bank onto the road where the men were getting ready to depart. They had only brought a small guard, the rest of their men were following on behind but Robb had requested they arrive as soon as possible. The Smalljon caught the eye of his father then and he raised his eyebrows, a knowing look on his face. He tried not to smirk as he helped Sansa back up onto her horse, letting his hand linger on her thigh for slightly longer than was necessary before turning to his own mount.

"She's too good for you," his father told him as they kicked their horses into motion.

"I know," he grinned, glancing back and seeing her caught up in conversation with one of the guards.

"Your mother would have liked her," the Greatjon smiled then.

"I know that too," he said quietly, "I wish she could have met her"

"So do I lad," his father said heavily.

* * *

Arya nudged Gendry in the ribs as the party from Last Hearth clattered into the courtyard, she could see her sister's fiery hair glinting in the late afternoon sun, the huge presence of the Smalljon going to her side and helping her down. She still wasn't sure how a warrior like him managed to put up with her preening sister but then people were always telling her that love was irrational. She glanced at Gendry then despite herself and tried to ignore the skip in her heart. Sometimes he felt like more than a friend and she didn't like it. He had been there for her that was all, he had been there when she was lost and afraid and she was grateful to him and grateful that he was here now and not dead like she had assumed him to be.

Robb and Elissa came out of the keep then, closely followed by her mother and she watched as they all embraced Sansa in turn. The Smalljon bowed low to them, kissing Elissa's hand before Robb caught him in a brotherly embrace. The Greatjon ignored propriety and caught Elissa in a bear hug, Arya and Gendry could hear his booming voice exclaiming how pleased he was another Prince or Princess was on the way. Arya liked the Umber's, they had always been her favourite banners, it was just a shame that when she wanted to spend time with them now she usually had to suffer Sansa's presence. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister and that she wasn't pleased that she had managed to get home and find some happiness. It was more that they had nothing in common. Sansa was a proper Lady and Arya was not – even her mother grudgingly admitted that.

Gendry understood her, he understood her better than all of them. She frowned slightly as she glanced at him again – would he be going to war too? He was eighteen, a man grown now, the same age that Robb had been when he had gone to war and been declared King. Surely he would be needed here though, to smith more weapons to send to the army as they marched south. Perhaps he would march with them though, smith as they went along. Arya shook her head, she didn't want to think about Gendry going away - it made her heart flutter uncomfortably. Stupid feelings. Was this the reward for growing older?

* * *

"No," Catelyn said.

"Mother …" Robb almost groaned.

"I said no!" she snapped.

"She's a woman grown," Robb told her patiently.

"She is fifteen!" his mother almost snarled.

"She will be sixteen in a matter of weeks as you well know," he said firmly.

"I don't want her going south," Catelyn said stubbornly.

"They wouldn't go to Storm's End until the war is over," Robb assured her.

"I don't want this Robb," she said almost desperately.

"The decision's been made," he said softly.

"She's my daughter!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said pained, "but she's my sister … it's my choice now you know it is"

"Ned …" she started.

"Father would be pleased with Gendry as a choice – he cares for her mother," Robb cut her off.

"I don't like this," she seethed.

"Daenerys and I have declared his legitimacy," he said.

"She's not Queen yet," she snapped.

"She soon will be," he said calmly and she made an angry noise.

Robb sighed then, it had gone about as well as he had thought it would. He had told his mother and now he would have to tell Gendry and Arya. He glanced out of the window and noted that the sun was setting, he sighed again; he could wait until morning to tell them. First he had to go and tell the Smalljon that he was going to Dragonstone, then he would retire for the night. He'd had more than enough for one day, he wanted Elissa in his arms telling him that everything would be alright. Sometimes he actually convinced himself that she was right, he hoped that this would be one of those nights.

His mother remained impassive as he bent to kiss her cheek and bid her goodnight. She said nothing to him and he knew that she was quietly seething, her imagination no doubt running wild with all the things that could happen to Arya. Robb knew she would be safe though. She would be safe here at Winterfell until the war was over and then she would move to Storm's End. Jon would be close by her, Robb had no doubt he would make sure she was safe. As much as it pained him to admit it, Jon had a closer relationship with Arya than he did, that had always been the case. He had reached the guest rooms where Sansa and the Smalljon were being housed then and took a moment to compose himself before he knocked.

"Robb …" the Smalljon said breathlessly when he answered, his clothing ruffled.

"Jon," he said, fighting to keep his tone light as he heard scrambling movements behind him.

"Come in," the Smalljon said after glancing behind him.

"I'll only be a minute," Robb said, entering to see his sister in just a robe looking rather flushed.

"Wine?" Sansa asked him, her voice just a fraction too high.

"Please," Robb said, he needed it, knowing exactly what he had just interrupted.

The Smalljon eyed him warily as he drained the cup in one, glancing at Sansa who flushed and avoided his gaze. If only Robb had come a little later, they had been rather enjoying themselves. Something told him though that Robb had come for a reason and that he wouldn't like whatever came out of his brother in laws mouth next.

"I need you to do something for me," Robb finally said.

"Anything you know that," he said, avoiding Sansa's eyes which he knew were now on him.

"We need to know Stannis' intentions," Robb told him.

"Right …" the Smalljon tailed off, not liking where this was going.

"I want you to go to Dragonstone," he said then and the Smalljon took a deep breath.

"Why him?" it was Sansa who had asked the question.

"Because we're kin and I trust him," Robb answered her, his eyes on her husband.

"What do you need me to do?" the Smalljon asked.

"Treat with him, persuade him to come to us," he said.

"How?" the Smalljon asked with a frown.

"We're offering Casterly Rock as an incentive," Robb told him and he nodded slowly.

"When do you need me to leave?" he asked, ignoring the angry noise Sansa made at his words.

"As soon as possible," Robb said, also avoiding looking at his sister.

"The sooner I go the sooner I can come back," the Smalljon said, trying to smile.

"Thank you," Robb said meaningfully.

* * *

Robb left them alone then, he could already hear raised voices as he walked away from the door, retreating down the hallway to his own rooms and away from the sound of their argument. All he seemed to be doing lately was making everyone miserable, every decision he made would seemingly manage to aggravate someone. Helping Daenerys was the right thing though, he was sure of it, he just wasn't sure how long he could stand such hostility surrounding him constantly. To make things worse his rooms were empty when he reached them, there was the remains of Elissa's dinner on the table in the living room. There was a smaller plate with it and he assumed Torrhen must have been with her, he hoped that she hadn't been waiting for him.

He pulled off his boots then and shrugged out of his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt before sitting heavily on the end of the bed and dropping his head into his hands. He felt like he'd aged ten years over the past week. Had he really been that naïve that he had thought once he returned to Winterfell things would all be good for him and his family? Things weren't all bad he tried to remind himself, Elissa was with child again. The baby was strong at least that's what the Maester had assured him. Robb felt a stab of guilt in his heart then, he wasn't even sure he would be here for his wife when their baby came. When she brought their little Prince or Princess into the world he would more than likely be stuck in some southern war camp preparing for battle. The thought made him want to cry.

"Here we are," Elissa's bright voice sounded then as the door to the room opened.

"Papa!" Torrhen exclaimed at once, his blue eyes landing on Robb as soon as they entered.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes," Robb said with a half laugh, taking his son into his arms.

"Bad day?" Elissa questioned as she closed the door.

"Don't even get me started," he sighed.

"Fine," she smiled, coming towards him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"You relax," Robb told her, "I'll put him to bed"

"If you're sure," she said, moving towards the dresser and removing her jewellery.

He watched her for a moment, she was doing such a good job of staying positive that she almost had him convinced. It was an act but it was one he was grateful for. Elissa was scared he knew she was but she was keeping her fear at bay and Robb knew it was for his sake. That made him feel such gratitude towards her that he couldn't even find the words to tell her what it meant to him. She made the Lords feel more at ease as well, some of them had been wary about Daenerys and the dragons but she had somehow managed to smooth the whole thing over. When Robb had returned to the room she had somehow got them all laughing and joking like old friends. He genuinely did not know what he would do without her and he had the feeling that he would need her again tomorrow when he told Arya that she was going to be married.

* * *

Elissa unlaced her dress as Robb moved into the adjoining room with Torrhen. She hoped he would go down easily, Robb looked in need of rest himself. Truly she was starting to worry about him, she had never seen him so stressed, not even the last time they had been at war. He had had his moments then but she had never seen him look so troubled so often. There was a lot for him to deal with she knew that but there didn't seem to be a time when his smile didn't look forced. She would try her best to cheer him up when he came back from putting Torrhen to bed, she couldn't stand the look in his eyes any more. She slipped her nightdress on and ran a brush through her hair, placing the brush back down on the dresser when Robb came back in.

"Is he asleep already?" she asked him.

"Out like a light," he smiled, the gesture not quite reaching his eyes.

"Come here to me," she said softly then, turning round and opening her arms.

He did what she wanted, walking slowly into her comforting embrace, her arms snaking into his shirt so they could rest on his bare back. His muscles were tense she could feel it as she pressed herself closer to him, placing kisses across his chest that made him sigh softly and run a hand through her hair.

"Stop worrying," she urged him.

"I don't think that's possible," he sighed.

"Robb I love you, but I'm worried about you," she told him, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I can't please everyone Lissy, no matter what I do," he said sadly.

"No you can't," she agreed, "that would be impossible"

"My mother is so angry with me," he confessed.

"About Arya?" she questioned.

"About Arya, about going south … everything with Jon," he said, shaking his head.

"She's not angry with you about Jon, she's angry with your father," she corrected him.

"He's dead though," Robb said bitterly and she frowned up at him.

"So she's taking it out on you, you're the next best thing," she said knowingly.

"It hurts," he admitted and her heart clenched uncomfortably.

"If I knew the right words to make you feel better I'd say them," Elissa said meaningfully.

"I don't need your words Lissy," he sighed.

"Then what do you need?" she asked him.

"You," he said simply, "I just need you"

"I'm here," she whispered, pulling herself closer to him again, "I'm always here."

* * *

**A/N: **So lots of things getting decided in this one!

Hope you liked them! Let me know!

More tomorrow.

:)


	45. Truth and Justice

**A/N: **Hey guys! I feel some of you may be disappointed by this chapter.

I know a lot of you were really looking forward to how Arya would take the news about her getting married but try as I might I could not get anything down that I was happy enough to post. So sorry about this but there will be some Arya/Gendry in the chapter.

Hopefully it's okay, I don't know, I'm really annoyed with myself but I just couldn't get it how I wanted it so (disappointingly) I gave up.

:)

* * *

**Truth and Justice**

* * *

"Happy name day," Elissa murmured sleepily, hearing Robb snort beside her.

"No doubt today will be anything but," he said and she sighed, turning onto her side.

"Can I not at least try and make you happy?" she asked him, throwing her leg over his.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked her, an amused undertone in his voice now.

"I know some tricks," she said suggestively, pulling herself astride him.

"You're a wicked woman," he almost groaned as she wriggled her hips.

"I have got you a gift," she said as she slowly unthreaded his laces.

"Have you now?" he managed to ask her as her fingers trailed up and down his length.

"You can have it later," she told him as his hands tugged up the silk of her nightdress.

"I'd rather have it now," he said, stroking his fingers between her thighs and making her gasp.

"Now is good," she moaned as his fingers teased her into a frenzy.

"Very good," he breathed as she rested her hands on his chest and moved forward slightly.

He let his hand wander away then and come to rest on her hip, his other hand doing the same as she shifted herself down onto his length. He groaned as he filled her completely, a low moan of satisfaction leaving her own mouth as she began to slowly rock against him. Gods she felt so good he could almost feel his worries slipping away as she picked up her pace, her hands clenching in the skin of his chest as she moaned out his name. He pulled himself up to face her then as she moved, her hands running over his shoulders as he slowed her pace and captured her lips. She moved incredibly slowly then, taking all of him in each time she rocked her hips forward, his hands wandering from her hips and up and along her sides until he could touch her breasts under her nightdress.

She moaned into his mouth as he thumbed at her breasts and he deepened their kiss, letting all of her consume him as she continued her slow rhythm. He didn't want it to be over. He didn't want to leave this room. To leave her. He wanted her like this forever, rocking pleasure through his entire body as he slowly kissed her and let his hands wander her body. It would be over and it would be over all too soon though as she began to tighten around him, her lips wrenching from his so she could cry out, pleasure beginning to take her over completely. He cupped her face in his hands as she moved again, pushing them closer to the edge. He wanted to look into those perfect eyes when they fell. She gazed back at him, her breathing ragged as her body peaked, every pore of her tingling as she looked into those perfect blue pools.

She finished him in the next second, feeling his warmth spreading through her as she finally stilled against him, still staring into his eyes. Now she was looking she couldn't bear to look away and Robb kept his hands cupped around her cheeks as he too found it near impossible to tear his gaze from hers. They would march soon, before the month was over they would leave. He may only have a week left with his beautiful wife. He may have more. He may have less. Either way he would soon be leaving her and he didn't know for how long. He didn't know how he would cope without her. He didn't know how he would stand not seeing her and Torrhen every day. Sometimes he woke in the night and simply went into the next room to watch his son sleep. He was so young. Robb prayed to the Gods every day that his boy wouldn't forget him, that he would know his face when he came home.

"Mama!" they heard him shout then from the next room, their eyes finally looking away.

"It was nice while it lasted," Elissa sighed, shifting from his lap.

"It was more than nice," Robb replied with a grin and she smiled slyly at him.

"Mama!" Torrhen shouted more insistently then.

"I should get up … lots to do," he said regretfully as Elissa tied her robe around her.

"Mama!"

"I'm coming Torrhen!" she called back in a slightly exasperated manner.

Robb chuckled then as he pulled on his clothes, hearing Torrhen babbling away in a language that only Elissa seemed able to understand as she chattered back to him lightly. Some things he said made sense but 'Papa' was still the thing that Robb liked to hear most. It was what he wanted to hear months from now when he rode back to Winterfell at the helm of a victorious army. He would know then that his son hadn't forgotten him.

"What time will it happen today?" Elissa asked from behind him then and he turned.

"Noon," he told her softly. Ana's attackers would die today and he knew Elissa wanted to watch.

"I'll be there," she said and he knew it would do no good to argue with her.

"Sansa will take Torrhen," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled as Torrhen screeched in her arms making her wince slightly.

"Be a good boy for your Aunt Sansa," Robb told him, kissing the top of his head.

"He will be good as gold for her I'm sure," Elissa said wryly before Robb pecked her lips.

"And be good for your mother too," he added and Torrhen grinned.

"No … Papa … no!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I tried," Robb said with a laugh and a shrug before turning from the room.

* * *

Theon watched as Ana sat calmly at her dresser and ran a brush through her hair. Her hands were still as they twisted and pulled the strands round to pin them back. She was in a funny mood, she had that look in her eyes that told him that she was thinking hard about something and he knew she wouldn't want him interrupting her. He wished he could read her mind, just for a second so he could know whether or not she was alright. If he asked her she would say yes and then he would wonder if she was telling the truth and she would just gaze at him until he sighed and accepted her words.

"Did Robb tell you what time?" she asked him then.

"Noon," he said simply and she nodded.

"I wonder if Halen will die at the same time …" she pondered.

"I don't know, but it will be today," he told her.

"I know," she nodded, the thoughtful look back on her face.

"Ana …" he started, not even sure what he wanted his next words to be.

"I was going to apologise to him you know," she interrupted then.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Halen, at Riverrun when they let him go, I thought I'd made a mistake," she explained.

"Don't think about it," he urged her.

"I opened my mouth to apologise to him," she said, a frown creasing her forehead.

"It doesn't matter," he told her.

"Do you think he would have looked me in the eye?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I don't know," he said honestly and she gazed at him for a moment.

"You're right," she said finally, "it doesn't matter … not anymore."

* * *

After Elissa dropped Torrhen off with Sansa she went in search of Catelyn before she went down to the courtyard for the executions. She had an hour before she had to be there and she was determined to reconcile Robb and his mother. They were barely speaking. Neither had Sansa and Robb been for a time but Sansa had forgiven him after a few days for sending the Smalljon away. They were back on normal terms now but Catelyn still hadn't thawed. It was Robb's twenty first name day though and Elissa was hoping to have a private family dinner later that night. She had even invited Theon and was still glowing from the look of sheer happiness that had crossed Ana's face when she had asked him.

"Lady Stark?" she knocked softly on the door that stood slightly ajar.

"Come in," her mother in law said heavily and she did as she was told, closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to talk to you," Elissa said, taking a seat opposite Catelyn.

"About what?" the older woman asked her, turning her tired eyes on her.

"Robb," she said and Catelyn's eyes seemed to flash for a moment.

"Don't tell me he's taking Rickon to war with him now," Catelyn said sarcastically.

"No one's going to war but him," Elissa almost snapped and Catelyn looked almost guilty.

"I know," she said quietly.

"He is in turmoil over what has happened between you," Elissa told her.

"What does he expect my reaction to be?!" Catelyn demanded.

"He's doing the right thing," Elissa said.

"By sending my daughter away?!" she snapped.

"Arya won't be going anywhere just yet," Elissa soothed.

"But she will go," Catelyn said bitterly.

"She seems happy enough to marry Gendry," she said softly.

Catelyn said nothing. Elissa was right, Arya did seem pleased that she was to marry Gendry and 'not some old Lord with a stick up his backside', which was how she put it. Catelyn knew she should be pleased for her but the thought of her being far away at Storm's End did not sit well at all with her. No more of her children going south again that's what she had promised herself. Now two of them were going. She closed her eyes in despair then. Robb. She was being so cruel to him. She was punishing him for making these decisions which deep down she knew were the right ones. He would leave soon for war and she had promised him her blessing. He must feel like she was cursing him. Dark thoughts swirled around in her head then, thoughts of him riding south and never coming back. She snapped her eyes open as she saw him lying on a field of blood.

"I'm arranging a private dinner for Robb's name day tonight," Elissa told her quietly then, "in the smaller dining hall, I would really like for you to come. It would mean the world to Robb I know it would."

Still Catelyn said nothing and Elissa rose to her feet, hesitantly resting her hand on her mother in laws shoulder and summoning up the courage to say her next words. She wasn't sure how Catelyn would take them so she planned on just saying them and swiftly leaving her alone.

"I think," she began, "that deep down you're somehow punishing Robb for your husband's mistakes. You're angry with him because he never told you the truth but you feel guilty about it because he is dead. It's easier for you to be angry with Robb because he is real and he is here. But … he won't be here for much longer … he will march soon enough and then it will be too late to fix this. It will be months before he comes home, months for him to dwell and brood alone in his tent over the things you've blamed him for. I don't want that … and I don't think you do either."

She squeezed Catelyn's shoulder then and walked away. Catelyn looked up as she slipped from the room, a tear sliding down her cheek as she left her alone. Elissa was right. Damn it all she was right. It was Ned she was angry with, good, honourable, faithful Ned who had ridden south and never come back. Damn it all she wished he was here now so she could scream and shout at him and beat her hands against his chest. She wished that he was here now so he could hold her and stroke her hair and promise that he would always love her. Damn it all. She missed him.

* * *

"Do you really want to watch?" Gendry asked Arya sceptically.

"Why wouldn't I?" she returned, her eyes fixed on the gallows.

"Four men hanging …" he tailed off with a slight shudder.

"For forcing themselves on an innocent woman … Lissy's sister," she snapped.

"I know they deserve it," he soothed, "I just don't like the thought of you watching"

"Will you ban me from executions when we're married?" she asked him jokingly.

"No," he flushed, "I don't think I'd be able to ban you from anything"

"Damn right," she smiled and he grinned at her.

"I can't believe we're going to rule over the Stormlands," he said in slight bewilderment.

"The North's bigger and Robb managed to hold it together at your age while he was off down south fighting a war," Arya said matter-of-factly.

"He was always brought up to be a Lord though," Gendry sighed.

Arya had no answer for that one so she resumed watching the men who were checking that everything was ready for the four prisoners to be brought up from the prison. If they were lucky their necks would snap when the platforms were pulled from under them. Personally Arya hoped that they would be unlucky. She glanced at Gendry then and saw that he was chewing slightly on his bottom lip and she knew that he was still worrying about becoming a Lord. He wouldn't be going to war and Arya was glad of it, he would be staying here and learning everything about running a Kingdom from Maester Luwin. Arya had already decided that she wanted to learn too so that she could help him, Elissa had already promised her that she could ask her anything she wanted to know about being a Lady of her own household.

There was something she wanted to ask Elissa, Arya remembered as she looked at Gendry again, but it wasn't about running a household. It would be too embarrassing to ask her mother, she had already heard what was going to happen on her wedding night from her and she wished she could erase the memory from her mind. It had been mortifying. Arya wasn't stupid, she knew well enough what happened on the wedding night. What she wanted to know was what happened afterwards once the discomfort was gone and it didn't hurt anymore. She could ask Sansa but she knew that her proper sister would never speak of what went on between a husband and wife when they were alone together. Elissa would tell her surely, Arya wasn't stupid enough to think that she and Robb just slept when they were in their rooms. Everyone in Winterfell had heard enough to know that they did more than just sleep.

She would ask her, Arya decided, there was no harm in asking.

There was movement from the keep and the prison then and Arya snapped her mind back to what was about to happen, seeing Theon clutching Ana tightly to his side as they descended the steps, Robb and Elissa following on behind looking worried.

"Come on," Arya said, tugging on Gendry's sleeve as the four men were led out in shackles.

* * *

Ana barely noticed when Arya and Gendry came to join their small party, he eyes were firmly fixed on the four men who were trailing out of the prison. The four men who had stripped her innocence from her and made her wish she was dead for the longest time. She managed to pull herself slightly away from Theon then, her hand still on the small of his back, his arm still around her shoulders. She drew herself up so she stood tall and proud, she refused to look weak to these men again, she refused to let them win. As they were led passed her one of them looked up and she refused to look away. Their eyes met for a moment and Ana took great satisfaction in the fact that he had looked away first. Shame. She recognised the look well enough, it had stared back at her in the mirror for the longest time. None of the others looked at her, they kept their eyes firmly on the floor as they were led to the gallows.

As one they seemed to step up onto their platforms, the hangman coming and placing a noose around each of their necks in turn. They had all confessed in the end, once Lenard and Halen had given Robb and Edmure an identical list the other three really had no choice. Ana turned her head and caught Elissa's eye then, sending her sister a reassuring smile which she returned, giving Ana an encouraging nod. Four guards moved to stand behind each man then and Ana took a deep breath, feeling Theon's hand squeeze her shoulder tightly. She didn't lean further into him though, she remained upright and strong, determined she would not waver now as she turned her eyes back to the gallows.

Still not one of them looked up and she fought the strangest urge to laugh. She let her hand rest on the tiny swell of her stomach and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. These men hadn't won she realised then. At the time she would have rather be dead than suffer the constant memories of them ripping at her one by one, each one taking a little more than the last. Now though, now it was them who were helpless, them who were staring death in the face while she looked on with her husband by her side and his baby in her belly. The husband and baby she had never thought to have, the love she had never thought she would find. She had won. Not them.

She glanced at Robb then and he gave her a questioning look at which she nodded her head a fraction. She was ready. She was ready to watch justice given out. As Robb raised his hand she took a deep breath and turned her eyes back to the gallows. She knew when Robb must have dropped his hand again because as one the platforms were pulled out from the feet of her attackers. As one they all dropped and to her surprise she didn't flinch as one by one they seemed to struggle and then still. Once they were all still and swinging slightly in the breeze she finally let her body relax and move further into Theon who pulled her against his chest so she wouldn't have to see the bodies anymore. She breathed in his familiar scent as he held her tight against him, feeling their baby fluttering in her stomach as they stood there.

Finally she felt perfectly at peace.

Finally she had her justice.

* * *

Catelyn caught Robb's arm just as he was about to enter the dining hall where the rest of his family were sat waiting for him. He met her eyes and saw the immense sadness that was welling in them and felt guilt stab at his heart like a shard of ice. She saw the guilt in his eyes and it made her own rise higher. He was her son. Her precious first born. Being cruel to him was something she had never wanted to be. She loved him. She always had and she always would no matter what.

"Elissa asked me to come," she told him, the words she really wanted to say leaving her.

"And you have," he said, his eyes still not leaving hers, apprehension shining in them now.

"I have," she confirmed, nodding to him.

"Mother …" he started.

"No," she cut him off at once, "I don't want to hear how sorry you are"

"But …" he began again.

"No Robb," she insisted, "you're doing what's best for our family - I know that, truly I do"

Robb could have cried in relief at her words as she smiled at him. He returned her smile, truly he had been dreading this dinner and the false smile he would have had to wear all night. He would have suffered it for Elissa though, it had been her idea and he didn't want to let her down when she had gone to so much trouble. Now that his mother had come though he knew that his smile would come more easily, that perhaps he could feast with his family and laugh and joke and forget everything that was to come for one night. Just one night of normality, that's all he needed.

"May I escort you to dinner?" he asked his mother then, offering her his arm.

"You may," she smiled widely, taking his arm, "happy name day Robb."

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts?

I don't know, some parts of this chapter I really liked ... others ... meh ...

More tomorrow anyway.

:)


	46. Wedding Belles

**A/N: **I think you might be able to guess what this chapter's about!

Onwards!

Hope you enjoy, thoughts would, as always, be appreciated.

:)

* * *

**Wedding Belle's**

* * *

_She could feel his arms around her, she knew it was him from the familiar scent even though she kept her eyes closed. She didn't want to wake up, to risk waking him up and having him pull away from her, his eyes embarrassed and his cheeks flushed. He would be mortified if he knew she'd caught him. It was the last night, he would be gone in the morning and she knew it wouldn't be anywhere good. She wondered if he was consciously holding her or if he had drifted towards her in his sleep. Perhaps subconsciously he desired her warmth, her comfort. Perhaps the memory of it would keep him warm when he was far away from her. That was why she kept her eyes closed, so if he was awake and looking at her that he wouldn't know. She didn't want him to scramble away from her and stutter out an apology, she wanted him to keep a tight hold on her. In his arms she felt safe. In his arms she could pretend that she wasn't in a cave far from home and away from her family. In his arms she could forget all the bad things. In his arms she drifted back to sleep and when she woke again he was gone. _

Arya started awake then, surprised to find that she was in bed alone, the dream had felt so real she almost imagined that Gendry would be lying by her side. He would be tonight she remembered, looking towards the window where the faint shimmer of light breaking on the horizon told her that the sun was rising. When it reached its highest she would be married. They would marry in the Sept and be blessed later in the Godswood. Gendry worshipped the Seven and so did those who lived in the Stormlands and so they didn't have much choice in the matter. It had been him that suggested the blessing in the Godswood and she had been touched by his thoughtfulness. The nerves fluttered then as she let her head drop back down against the pillow. It was to be a double wedding, Jon was marrying Daenerys at the same time although news of their union was to be kept secret for now. Everything about them was to be kept secret for now, especially the army of thousands and the three dragons soaring across the Winterfell skies.

She wondered if Gendry was awake as she lay in bed, the sun slowly peeking up above the horizon. The keep was still as she pulled herself up, knowing that she shouldn't really be going to see him but not caring. He would be her husband in a matter of hours and if she wanted to pound on his door at the break of dawn then she would do so. She saw no one as she hurried down the hallways towards the rooms he had been moved to. They were simple rooms, meant for a child she imagined but he would be moving into her bigger rooms soon enough. The thought made her shudder as she remembered her conversation with Elissa – could it really be that good? When he answered he yawned in greeting, moving out the way so she could slip inside.

"Why in the name of the Gods are you awake at this hour?" he asked her groggily as he shut the door.

"Dream woke me up," she told him.

"Bad?" he inquired, hastily pulling a jacket on over his shirt.

"A memory," she said honestly, her eyes meeting his.

"Bad?" he repeated and she shook her head, her heart pounding irrationally hard.

"That night," she said slowly, "did you … did you hold me on purpose?"

He met her eyes then and her heart seemed to stop as he gazed at her, his brow slightly furrowed in confusion. Did he even understand her question? She felt stupid then, he didn't even know what she was talking about. It was a dream that repeatedly came to her, that had comforted her when he had been gone and yet he had no memory of it. He must have been asleep, it must have been subconscious. She felt more foolish the more time went on and in the end she took a few steps towards the door before she could flush in embarrassment.

"Yes," Gendry's voice stopped her and she turned back to face him.

"Yes?" she repeated questioningly, meeting his eyes again.

"Yes," he whispered, coming towards her and hesitantly cupping her cheeks.

Her breath hitched then as she looked up into his eyes that seemed almost uncertain. She let her body lean closer to his then and he slowly closed the gap between them before pressing his lips lightly against hers. She moved even closer then and one of his hands moved from her cheek to her waist and pulled her tight against him, his lips moving even more urgently against hers, her own lips parting so he could dart his tongue into her mouth. Her whole body seemed to twitch then and her stomach jolted, warmth spread between her thighs and she suddenly knew exactly what Elissa had been talking about. She knew then that she would have to break the kiss before it turned into more.

Gendry looked disappointed as she pulled away and she couldn't help but smile, knowing that he must have been wanting as much as she was. She kept her arms around him and just looked up at him for a moment.

"I think it's best if I go," she said softly.

"Unfortunately," he agreed, his hand stroking down her cheek.

"I have to get ready … apparently I'm marrying some southern Lord today," she said and he grinned.

"Is that right?" he asked teasingly and she grinned back at him.

"I do hope he's not a bore," she continued and he snorted.

"I'm sure he will do everything he can to keep you entertained," he said.

"Then perhaps I shall love him," she said, meeting his eyes.

"Then perhaps he will love you too," he returned, not moving his eyes from hers.

* * *

Daenerys smiled to herself in the mirror as Elissa pulled back her hair and braided it intricately, her hands working quickly and skilfully as she pinned everything in place. She thought about how odd this situation would seem to an outsider, her willingly letting the woman her future husband had so desperately loved help her get ready for their wedding. It didn't feel strange though, she got on well with Elissa and she knew that Jon no longer harboured forbidden feelings for her, that it was her that he was in love with. Elissa belonged with Robb, he could happily admit that now and Daenerys was glad because she felt that she belonged with Jon. Soon she would. Properly. Soon enough she would be his wife and her stomach fluttered nervously at the thought as she glanced towards where Sansa was lacing Arya into her wedding gown as their mother looked on.

"She must be nervous," she commented quietly to Elissa as she continued working her hair.

"Not as nervous as you'd expect," Elissa smiled.

"I was terrified before I married Drogo," Daenerys confessed and Elissa nodded in understanding.

"Robb terrified me too, marrying a complete stranger was not my dream," she told her.

"I don't think it is any woman's dream," Daenerys said sympathetically.

"Love grew though," Elissa smiled, "and quickly"

"For me too," she smiled faintly.

"Do you still miss him?" Elissa asked her softly, her hands stilling for a moment.

"Yes," Daenerys nodded, "but he is my past … Jon is my future"

"You love him," she said knowingly.

"I do," Daenerys agreed with a smile, "I truly do"

"You are both so lucky to have found one another," Elissa said warmly.

"Thank you," she said meaningfully, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

* * *

Jon was pacing nervously and Robb couldn't help but smirk as he took a sip of wine. In contrast Gendry was sat calmly in a chair, his eyes slightly unfocused and Robb wondered what he was thinking of to keep himself so free of nerves. He decided after a moment that he didn't want to know. Jon turned back from the window then to pace towards the door again as was his now familiar route up and down the room. He was making Robb dizzy now and he sighed in exasperation.

"Will you please stop," he said.

"I can't help it," Jon said in a slightly panicked voice.

"What are you so worried about? You love her," Robb said incredulously.

"I know," he said, sounding strangled and Robb almost laughed. Almost.

"You want this," Robb stated.

"I do," Jon agreed.

"Then sit and have a drink with me and stop being ridiculous," Robb insisted.

"I am being ridiculous," Jon agreed, taking the cup Robb offered and sitting down heavily.

"Better," Robb said as he saw him take a few long sips.

"What did you do before your wedding?" Jon asked him after a moment.

"I sat still in strange rooms by myself dreading the whole thing," he confessed.

"Truly?" it was Gendry who had spoken, finally snapping out of whatever daze he was in.

"Truly," Robb confirmed, "I cared nothing for Elissa when we married"

"Nothing?" Gendry said incredulously as Jon took another sip of wine.

"I chose between her and her sister, I had no time to get to know either of them," he explained.

"Why did you choose her?" Jon asked him curiously then.

"Her eyes," Robb said and Jon understood at once.

"You chose a wife based on her eyes?" Gendry asked in disbelief.

"Let me guess, you would have chosen on her chest?" Jon suggested.

"Well … no …" he spluttered, slightly uncomfortably.

"It would have been a consideration no doubt," Robb said knowingly.

"Surely you have to desire your wife?" Gendry said with a frown.

"Have you seen my wife?" Robb asked him then.

"Yes …" he said slowly, unsure where Robb was going with this.

"Do you really think I don't desire her?" Robb questioned him with a slight smirk.

"No … I mean … I …" he tailed off looking uncomfortable and Robb and Jon grinned at one another.

"Love, Gendry, is what it's truly about," Jon told him then and he nodded.

"Do you love Arya?" Robb asked him then.

"I think so," Gendry confessed and Robb and Jon exchanged another look.

"You'll be good to her," Jon said, standing up and taking a few steps towards him.

"Yes you will," Robb agreed, following suit and seeing the slight look of panic in the younger man's eyes as he and Jon stared down on him.

* * *

Robb felt slightly guilty for intimidating Gendry as he walked towards Arya's rooms where he knew the two brides were getting ready. Jon and Gendry had gone down to the Sept already and it was his job to escort the two women down to their future husbands. Elissa answered the door when he knocked and she beamed at him. She looked utterly beautiful, decked out in her finest jewels, her grey silk dress wrapped tightly around her growing stomach. He resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and ravish her and instead contented himself with pecking her lightly on the lips before she stood aside to let him in.

Arya and Daenerys were sat side by side on the end of the bed; Arya all in white as was custom for a maid and Daenerys dressed in shades of pale blue and violet as this was not her first wedding. He smiled at them both and they both smiled back easily, rising to their feet as he came properly into the room.

"Ready?" he asked them and they both nodded.

"When you are," Daenerys smiled before moving away slightly to give him a moment with his sister.

"You're happy about this?" Robb asked Arya then, his eyes boring into hers.

"I am," she promised him.

"Tell me if you're not, it's not too late to change your mind," he insisted.

"This was your idea," she said rolling her eyes.

"Arya …" he started but she lay her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"I want to marry him," she said certainly and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Shall we then?" he suggested, holding out his arm for her.

* * *

Neither bride seemed nervous as Robb walked them into the Sept, their future husbands stood with their backs to them at the end of it, those gathered to watch all turning in anticipation as Robb walked them slowly down between them all. Neither of their hands shook as he placed them in Jon and Gendry's and he allowed himself a smile before he stepped back and took his place next to Elissa. He couldn't help but think of their wedding at the Twins as the brides were cloaked in unison, the Septon moving from one couple to the other to wind the ribbon around their hands, binding them together as one. Elissa's hand had shook when he had taken hers, it had not stopped trembling for the duration of the ceremony no matter how much reassuring pressure he had tried to put on it. As they all said their vows her fingers came to lace with his and he squeezed her hand, a smile on his face as he noted that it never shook anymore when it was held in his.

He smiled as the newly married couple's unclasped hands and turned to face one another, both husbands kissing their new brides on the lips. Robb had kissed Elissa's cheek and he had sensed her desperately trying not to move back from him. He thought of their blessing in the Godswood then, she had leaned into him then, smiling widely. Everything was so different now he noted as he glanced sideways at her and saw her beaming at the four people who were stepping down from the raised step and walking towards the door. He let his hand let hers go then and they both clapped heartily along with everyone else as the newlyweds made their way outside and towards the Godswood. The blessing in the Godswood was to be a private one and Robb took Elissa's hand again and led the way for the congregation to follow them out and towards the main hall where the feasting would soon begin.

* * *

Elissa watched Robb watch Arya later on as the feast was in full swing, somehow just knowing that he was desperately worried for his little sister. She lay her hand on his and squeezed lightly, his hand turning to lace his fingers with her, his eyes still fixed on Arya who was stood with Gendry near the doorway of the hall. Jon and Daenerys had long since gone and Robb was glad that they had chosen Daenerys' guest rooms to use as their own for now. They were on the other side of the keep and Robb was glad he wouldn't have to hear their wedded bliss every night, feeling a slight uncomfortable twinge as he realised Jon would no doubt have had to hear him and Elissa when he was housed in the rooms opposite them.

"She'll be alright," Elissa's voice roused him from his thoughts then.

"Will she?" he questioned her sceptically, remembering her tears on their wedding night.

"Yes," she said certainly and he tried to smile.

"I want her to be happy," he said softly.

"I think she loves him," she told him.

"I think he loves her too," he smiled slightly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," she soothed him.

"I hope not," he said as he watched Gendry and Arya lace hands and slip from the hall.

* * *

"Your daughter's both married my Lady," Tyrion commented, hopping up next to Catelyn.

"Yes indeed my Lord," she said distractedly.

"You do not seem thrilled by the fact," he commented and she took a deep breath.

"Forgive me if the thought of my daughter losing her innocence is not a happy one," she said.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I meant no offence," he assured her, topping up her wine cup.

"You never do," she said with a slight smile and he caught her eye and grinned.

"You know despite your kidnapping of me I always rather liked you," he told her and she smiled wider.

"I never did apologise for that," she said taking a sip from her wine.

"No," he agreed, "Dornish?" he questioned, taking a sip from his own cup.

"Indeed, Prince Doran shipped it over," Catelyn confirmed.

"Kind of him," he said quietly, trying not to think of Oberyn.

"I hear his brother was almost killed trying to save your life," she said then and he sighed.

"Yes," he said heavily, "the Mountain almost squeezed the life from him"

"But not quite," she said softly.

"Not quite," he agreed, taking another long drink.

"Do you think she will win?" Catelyn asked him and he knew she meant Daenerys.

"I do," Tyrion told her honestly and she eyed him for a moment suspiciously.

"Robb is my son," she told him.

"I'm aware of that," he said lightly.

"My first born who has a son of his own and another child coming," she continued.

"My Lady …" he started reassuringly.

"If there is the slightest chance she won't succeed you need to tell me," she insisted.

"I believe with everything I have that Daenerys will triumph," he said, meeting her intense stare.

"I want my boy to come home," she said, turning to look at Robb.

"I'm sure he will," Tyrion said quietly.

"He better," she said and he heard the threat in her tone.

* * *

Arya took deep steadying breaths as she walked into her room, hearing Gendry come in behind her and close the door quietly. This was it. She was finally going to lose her maidenhead. She had lost count of the times when she had been out in the wilds that one man or another had threatened to fuck her. To take her by force and ruin her innocence. She had prepared herself for it on numerous occasions, certain that her luck would run out and someone would finally have her. She had been prepared for the pain, prepared to suffer it all. Live. That was what she told herself. Live. No matter what they do to you. Live.

Now though it was different, now it was her husband in the room with her. Gendry. Gendry who had been there on so many nights and never once threatened her. Gendry who would have all the urges any man would have but had never attempted to take her. Gendry who she now belonged to forever. 'I am his and he is mine', she remembered, turning to face him. He looked as uncertain as she felt, the passion that had risen up in them that morning seemed a distant memory now as they gazed on one another. Now it was here she wasn't sure if she wanted it. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to open herself up to him, to be bare in front of him and trust him with not only her body but her heart.

He took a step towards her then and she took another breath, clenching her shaking hands together as he stopped in front of her. When he bent to kiss her she moved her lips with his as she had that morning and tried to let the feelings of want take over her. Fear and uncertainty battled against her want though and she willed them to go away. They ignored her, only heightening as Gendry tentatively began tugging on the laces of her dress. She didn't try and stop him, instead moving her hands to his chest and slowly undoing buttons as her dress grew looser around her and finally dropped to the floor. His shirt and jacket swiftly followed and she let her hands shakily wander his bare skin. She had never imagined seeing him like this, being with him like this as she pulled away slightly to look in his eyes.

He didn't break eye contact with her as he reached his hand forward to untie the laces of her shift. She shuddered in fear then and he noticed, his hand stilling, his brow furrowing in concern as he looked at her, suddenly seeing the apprehension in her eyes.

"Arya …" he began but she stepped away from him.

"I think perhaps I just need some wine," she said, turning away and snatching at a cup.

"Arya …" he tried again as she filled it and took a shaking sip.

"I just need to relax a little more," she told him, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Arya …" he attempted for a third time but again she cut him off.

"I'll be fine … honestly, I just need a moment," she said.

"Arya give me that," he said, tugging the wine from her hands.

"What are you …?" she started, stopping as she saw him pull back the covers and spill some of the wine onto the white sheets below.

"We don't have to do this until you're ready," he promised her, setting the cup down.

"But …" she started and he cut her off with a kiss.

"I mean it … not until you're ready," he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you sure?" she breathed against him, holding onto him tightly.

"Yes," he promised, kissing the top of her head.

"Can we just … lay down together?" she asked him tentatively.

"Of course we can," he whispered, tightening his hold on her.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you liked the end of the chapter (and the rest of it!) I just do not, in this context, think that Arya was at all ready. And Gendry being the sweetheart he is I had him realise that!

More tomorrow!

:)


	47. A Painful Goodbye

**A/N: **Hey guys, an earlier update than usual seeing as I won't be around later. Figured you'd all prefer an early update to no update!

This chapter is very Robb/Elissa centric as it's the last one where they will be together for a good old while.

Hope you enjoy!

:)

* * *

**A Painful Goodbye**

* * *

Dawn was breaking and Robb still hadn't closed his eyes. He had held her all night after making love to her until her body could take no more, her eyes fluttering closed as he had kissed across her forehead, murmuring how much he loved her over and over again. He had watched her then, just watched her peaceful sleep as her hands clenched lightly in the muscles of his chest. This would be the last night in the Gods knew how long and it was almost over, light dancing up through the windows as the sun began to rise higher. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his beautiful Elissa and their precious son behind but once breakfast was over he would have no choice. The men would be readying themselves in the camps now he knew. He could almost hear the clanking of armour and the sharpening of swords as he lay there with his wife cradled in his arms.

She began to stir then and he bent to kiss her forehead, her brow creasing under his lips as she slowly woke up. She blinked up at him sleepily when her eyes finally fluttered open, her brow furrowing even more as she took in his tired eyes.

"Please tell me you have not been awake all night," she breathed, stretching against him.

"I couldn't sleep," he told her.

"You need your rest," she scolded him as an insistent cry from Torrhen came from the other room.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "wake up properly, I'll see to him"

"Alright," she yawned and he reluctantly let her go and wandered in to Torrhen.

His eyes were shining as he sat up in his cradle, his mouth splitting into a grin when his gaze fell on Robb, his hands clutching the side of his crib so he could pull himself up. "Papa!" he shouted out happily and Robb scooped him up at once and just held him close, inhaling his perfect baby scent as he rocked him gently, his lips kissing the top of his curls. Tears stung his eyes as he held his son. How long would it be before he held him again? Months at least he was certain of it. "Please don't forget me," he whispered to Torrhen then, hearing him babble happily in response.

* * *

Elissa turned away from the door to Torrhen's room as she heard the words leave Robb's mouth, tears stinging her eyes almost painfully as she walked shakily to the dressing table. She sat down heavily at it as the tears began to fall. It was hitting her now. Robb was leaving. Robb was going and she didn't know how long it would be before he came back. How long it would be before she looked into his eyes again and felt his strong arms holding her against his body. How long it would be before she could watch him throw Torrhen up in the air and make him scream in delight, his laughter almost uncontrollable as she warned Robb that he would make him sick. She couldn't bear it. The weeks he was gone when he took Casterly Rock had been bad enough. The weeks that he was at the Wall were almost intolerable. How in the Seven Hells was she supposed to manage months without him?

"Lissy?" his concerned voice came then and she hated herself for letting him see her so upset.

"I'm fine," she managed unconvincingly and she heard him approach her.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, kneeling down next to her, Torrhen still in his arms.

"It's just hit me," she choked out and he blinked back his own tears.

"I know," he whispered as Torrhen reached out to pat her clumsily on the arm.

"Gods, I shouldn't be like this in front of him," she scolded herself, taking a deep breath and determinedly wiping her eyes.

When Robb looked up at her again her eyes were slightly rimmed with pink but there were no longer tears streaming down her face. She managed a smile for him then and his heart wanted to break as he saw how hard she was fighting to keep herself together for him and Torrhen.

"Mama?" Torrhen asked her almost concernedly then and Robb smiled slightly.

"Yes?" she answered him, her smile reaching her eyes this time.

"Mama … me!" he said insistently, reaching his arms up to her.

"Yes you," she agreed pulling him up, "you will look after me won't you?"

"Yes Mama," he said, snuggling against her as she held him tight.

Robb smiled sadly then and allowed himself to believe that Torrhen knew what he was saying. That his tiny son had any idea at all what he meant to his mother and how much he was being relied on to keep her strong. Without Torrhen and the baby Robb had no doubt that she would fall apart. Without Torrhen and the baby he would probably have been persuaded to take her with him. He swallowed hard then and raised himself up slightly so he could put his arms around his wife and son, closing his eyes and memorizing just how warm and comforting they felt in his embrace.

* * *

Jon watched lazily from the bed as Daenerys got herself dressed. She wasn't wearing her usual fitted dresses that clung to her curves but trousers and a tunic, pulling her hair back into a braid when she finished dressing. She pulled on her soft leather boots then that wrapped around her calves, tying them tightly in place before straightening up and looking at her husband who was still lying naked against the pillows.

"You should get up," she told him.

"I should," he agreed, making no move to leave the bed.

"We'll be leaving soon," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright," he sighed, kicking away the furs and pulling himself out of bed.

Daenerys admired him as he stretched, the muscles of his back moving deliciously as he did so and she tried to ignore the want that rose up in her. She was dressed now and it would only be a few hours before they would be leaving. That thought thrilled her – she had loved being at Winterfell with Jon and getting to know his family, but it was past time they took the Iron Throne. She had waited years for this, part of her thinking it would never actually happen. It had seemingly taken forever for her dragons to reach maturity and for them to set sail across the Narrow Sea. A day after she had landed in Westeros Howland Reed had come to her and she decided to march west and further into the North instead of going south. She had decided on Jon. Watching him now she knew it was the best decision she had ever made.

Jon pulled on the simple black leather that most of the men of Winterfell seemed to wear, looping his belt around him and sheathing Long Claw in it before turning to her. She knew he would add bulky armour later, she herself had had some light chainmail made. Jon had also insisted she strap a dagger to her thigh just in case. He assured her he would always be there to protect her but he wanted peace of mind and she was happy to oblige him. She knew it would take a lot for any potential threat to get through her dragons, her Queen's Guard and Robb and Jon. She knew she would be safe on the march south, she only hoped her husband would be as well. Jon had fought battles she knew that well enough and he had survived for months with Wildlings beyond the Wall.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her then and she smiled at him.

"About when all this is over," she said.

"It will be over," he said certainly, "and you will have your throne"

"And you by my side?" she questioned as he came towards her.

"Always," he promised, pulling her into his arms.

* * *

Catelyn swallowed hard when Robb walked into the hall with Torrhen on one hip and Elissa's hand tightly gripped in his free one. She saw from his tight expression that he was doing his best to stay composed and she willed herself to do the same as they took their places at the head of the high table, Torrhen sat happily in his father's lap. Part of her was glad that the little boy had no clue about what was going on around him. It was best that he didn't know that his father was marching off to war and leaving him for months. Elissa looked as though she had been crying but Catelyn noted her smooth expression and knew that she too was battling her true emotions. She watched as she managed to smile for her son as he waved his arms in excitement and babbled at her with his clumsy words. Catelyn closed her eyes then and prayed hard; she wanted her son to come home that was all – was that really too much to ask?

"Are you alright mother?" Sansa's voice roused her then.

"Fine," she tried to smile, "just saying a quick prayer"

"For Robb?" Sansa guessed, sitting down next to her.

"For everyone … for a swift victory," Catelyn lied and Sansa accepted her words.

"Jon is meeting them at the Twins," Sansa told her.

"Yes," she nodded, "I hear he is bringing Stannis to treat in person"

"I won't see him now until this is over," Sansa said sadly.

"No," Catelyn agreed, "Elissa is in the same boat, you will be a comfort to one another"

"It makes me almost glad we have no children," Sansa confessed then.

Catelyn didn't know what to say to that so she simply took her daughter's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly, feeling Sansa return the pressure. Winterfell would be in near misery while the war raged on, she realised. At least Arya's husband was not going out to fight, she didn't think she could cope with two anxious daughters as well as a pregnant daughter in law. She watched Arya sat with Gendry on the other side of the hall then, seeing how they chattered happily together with smiles on their faces. They looked relaxed and easy in one another's company but she knew that their marriage had not been consummated. The maids had come to her – they were not stupid, they knew that the dark stain on the sheets was wine and not blood. They also told her that Arya and Gendry shared a room and a bed but there had been no sign yet of a physical relationship.

Catelyn hadn't asked her daughter about it yet, she had enough on her mind what with Robb about to ride off to war at any moment. She wasn't really sure how to bring it up. Unsure if she should just be blunt and tell Arya she knew or if she should try and coax her to confess it by herself. She decided to leave it for now, it wasn't imperative for Arya and Gendry to have children right away. In truth she was glad that they were getting used to marriage without the possibility of a sudden pregnancy. She would keep quiet for the time being unless Arya decided to come to her – that was the best course of action she decided.

* * *

"I've never seen Lissy look so sad," Ana confessed and Theon gripped her hand more tightly.

"Everyone says it will be an easy victory," Theon said reassuringly.

"Men are lost in even the easiest victories," she said.

"I know," he agreed, "but Robb is a King, he will be well protected"

"I suppose," she said absently.

"Do you know how loyal and experienced his guard is?" he questioned her.

"Yes," she looked more reassured, "yes I do know"

"Then you can reassure your sister of that when she needs to hear it," he told her.

"I know," she smiled, "I'm glad you're not going …"

"I wouldn't be any help even if I were," he said almost bitterly.

"Theon …" she started soothingly.

"I can't even shoot straight anymore Ana," he almost snapped.

"You'll get there," she said softly, caressing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Theon had been practicing with the bow again for the past few weeks but he was getting increasingly frustrated that he didn't seem to be making any progress. The knight he practiced with assured him he was getting better but Ana knew that Theon didn't believe him. His hands shook when he tried to hold the bow steady. Ramsay had wielded a bow. Ramsay had shot down men with a bow the day that he had tricked Theon into believing he was a friend. Ana thought that that may have something to do with why Theon was finding it so difficult but she knew better that to mention it to him. He didn't want to talk about Ramsay any more. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant he no longer mentioned his name and had asked her not to any time she tried to bring it up. She wasn't sure it was good for him to hold it all inside but for now she just did as he bid and didn't say a word about him.

* * *

When the squire finished buckling up his armour Robb took a deep breath and took the sword that Elissa had had made for him a lifetime ago and sheathed it in his belt. He glanced at Jon then and their eyes met for a moment before the door to the armoury opened and Elissa slipped inside. Jon sheathed his own sword at once then and made to leave, her hand clasped around his arm though and he met her eyes for a moment.

"Good luck," she said seriously, "I doubt we'll see much of you and Daenerys when you're crowned"

"No," he agreed as she let go of his arm, "look after yourself"

"And you," she told him and he nodded before making his way out.

She walked to Robb then, stopping just in front of him and taking in the sight of him in his armour. He always looked so much bigger when he was clad in it. So invincible. She smiled slightly as he looked at her quizzically. If only he were invincible then she would have nothing to fear.

"I don't want to cry again," she whispered.

"I don't want you to cry," he replied, taking a step towards her.

"You come home do you understand me?" she questioned him, meeting his eyes.

"I promise," he swore to her, taking her hands in his.

"I would have no idea how to teach our sons to wield a sword," she half smiled.

"Sons?" he asked her, his own lips quirking into a smile.

"Just a feeling I have," she shrugged and he moved his hand to her stomach.

"You tell this baby how much I love them," he said to her then, his eyes boring into hers.

"I will tell them every day until you come home and tell them yourself," she promised him.

"And Torrhen," he added, swallowing hard.

"He knows Robb," she assured him.

"He's my boy," he said, almost choking on emotion, "my little boy"

"I know," she whispered, "he won't forget … how could he possibly forget?"

"Come here," he managed, pulling her against him before the tears spilled out.

She held him back although he couldn't feel it through the thick metal of his armour. He could feel her warmth under his hands though and he rubbed his hands up and down her back before resting them on her stomach. He felt the gentle nudge against his palm then and a tear escaped him before he could stop it. He had felt it. He had felt his baby move just before he rode to war. As if he needed any more incentive to come home he had just been given it.

"You felt it didn't you?" Elissa said, feeling his tears dripping onto her shoulder.

"Yes," he managed, taking a deep steadying breath.

"I love you," she said simply, there were so many other words to say but she couldn't get them out.

"I love you too," he whispered back, clenching his eyes closed to finally stop the tears.

* * *

Catelyn took a steadying breath as she watched Robb and Elissa emerge from the armoury. She knew her son well enough to know that he had been crying and her heart clenched uncomfortably as Torrhen in her arms waved towards his parents, shouting happily towards them. They both brought smiles to their faces at once but there was sadness filling both of them she could tell. Robb came up to her then and took his son into his arms, Torrhen bashing his little fists against Robb's armour and giggling at the noise it made. Robb looked at her then and she willed herself not to cry.

"Make sure you write," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"I will," he promised, "whenever I can"

"Don't take any foolish risks," she said then, meeting his eyes.

"I won't," he said, "look after them mother," he added quietly then and she nodded.

"I promise," she whispered back to him.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said then, forcing his voice to brighten.

"Yes," Catelyn agreed, nodding furiously before reaching up and placing a kiss to his forehead.

Robb held Torrhen closer for a moment then, whispering in his ear that he loved him before he kissed the top of his head and handed him back to his mother. He turned to Elissa then and Catelyn took a few steps away as he placed his hands on either side of her stomach. Elissa looked up at him then, somehow managing to keep her eyes dry as she gazed into his eyes. It seemed like forever before he brought his lips to her forehead, letting them linger there for the longest time before he pulled back again.

"I love you," he told her, "you mean everything …"

"I love you," she nodded, her hands coming up to cup his face, "I'll be waiting"

"Every day is a day closer to me coming home," he said certainly.

"I cannot wait," she whispered, her voice threatening to break.

"Don't you worry about me," he insisted, his eyes boring into hers.

"I will write to you every day," she promised him and he nodded, biting down on his lip.

"Torrhen …" he started.

"Not a day will go by when I don't talk to him about you," she said, stroking his cheek lightly.

"Don't go telling him all the bad things," he said jokingly.

"I'll do my best," she smiled.

"I'll be thinking about you every day … all three of you," he breathed.

"And we will think of you," she told him as the war horn blasted.

"It's time," he said, swallowing hard and she nodded.

"I love you," he said again, holding her close for a moment before stepping back.

"I love you too," she said and he captured her lips quickly before turning away.

Elissa watched him go and it took everything inside her to smile reassuringly at him as he looked back at her from atop his horse. She heard Catelyn urging Torrhen to wave and glanced to see her son doing as she bid him. She saw Robb's eyes light up when he caught sight of him, his own hand raising slightly. His eyes came back to hers then and she nodded slightly, forcing another smile to her lips that he returned before digging his heels in and wheeling his horse around. It wasn't until he had ridden under the gate and out of her sight that Elissa finally let a tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **There we are! They're marching again.

Thoughts?

More tomorrow.

:)


	48. Separation and Negotiation

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's the new one.

Hope you all like it - and thank you as ever for all the support.

:)

* * *

**Separation and Negotiation**

* * *

They reached the Twins at dawn on the eighth day. Stag banners were fluttering in the early morning light; Stannis had clearly already arrived. There were still Stark banners flying atop the walls of the Twins though and they sent a shudder through him. When this was over he would give the Twins over to Daenerys and Jon – he didn't want such a place. He was fully prepared to hate every single second of their stay. He could only hope that it would be a short one. Some of Elissa's sisters and nieces met him at the gates, all curtseying low to them all and bidding them to come in. He barely remembered any of their faces let alone their names. He remembered her father all too well though as he walked into the main hall. A flash of blood and his steps faltered. He took a breath, there was no blood. It was over.

_Elissa running across the flagstone floor as fast as she could. He shouted out to her but she didn't stop as she disappeared behind the door. The panic as he cut down man after man trying to get to her. What was she doing? He had told her to stay out of sight. Pain then in his shoulder and her scream. She was alive. Where was she?_

"Robb?" Jon's hand clasped down on his shoulder then, snapping him back to the present.

"Sorry," he said gruffly.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked him in concern and he nodded after a moment.

"Nothing a few hours of sleep won't cure," Robb tried to smile.

"Alright," Jon said, his eyes betraying his scepticism.

"Could someone show me to a room?" Robb asked then and a girl stepped forward and curtseyed.

Marianne, he suddenly remembered. Elissa's niece.

"Do you have a preference your Grace?" she asked him quietly.

"Elissa's rooms," he said after a moment and she nodded.

"If you would follow me your Grace," she curtseyed again before leading him out the hall.

They passed the room that he and Elissa had spent their wedding night it on the way and he felt the familiar stab of guilt. On they went passed the rooms they had stayed in for the wedding. Damn that wedding. They should never have come.

"Here we are your Grace, can I get you anything else?" Marianne was asking as they came to a stop.

"No thank you my Lady," he managed to smile and she curtseyed once more before walking away.

He pushed open the door then and looked around the room. It was small, smaller than the one he had had at Winterfell growing up. Most of the space was taken up by the bed but there was a dresser in one corner and a desk with a mirror propped on top in the window. One wall was taken up by a fireplace and the other remaining one had a bookshelf propped against it. The shelves were fit to burst and he smiled slightly, seeing that there were even some books piled on the floor next to it. The room was still clean but he could tell from the air and the way nothing had been touched that it wasn't inhabited. He was glad he wasn't ousting anyone from their room.

He imagined Elissa looking into the mirror as she prepared for her wedding, imagined her stood at the dresser and picking out something to wear. What had she been thinking? He swallowed hard then as he realised that he was probably best not knowing and crossed over to the bookshelf. He scanned the titles of them, tilting his head so he could better read the spines before his attention was caught by a smaller book with no name. His curiosity peaked then and he pulled it out and inspected the cover – it too had no name and he opened up the cover.

It was her name written in the corner in her small, elegant script – Elissa Frey. He thumbed the pages then, her writing covered every page. Dates in the corner told him that it was a diary. Some days she wrote page after page and other days there were only a few lines. He didn't focus on the words, he didn't want to invade her privacy like that even if he was her husband. This diary was hers from before she even knew him, the words here were hers, her private thoughts and feelings and he would respect them.

Robb skimmed right to the back of the book and was about to close it when something caught his eyes. He flipped back a page despite himself and saw it was dated the day after they had married. His heart hammered – he should just put it back, no good could come from reading it. It was too late though, his eyes were taking in the words and he couldn't stop himself reading on:

_It hurt. They said it would but I didn't expect so much blood. He didn't want to hurt me, that's what he said and I believed him. It was strange, laying there with a strange man that I didn't know, completely bare after he had taken me. He held me though and I felt such a strange comfort as I listened to his heart beat in my ear. Perhaps being Robb Stark's wife will not be so bad. He told me to take my time in getting ready but I know he must be restless to cross the bridge. I'm the price for the crossing – I hope he never regrets paying it._

_I will be a good wife. I will try my best. He doesn't seem the kind of man who would strike a woman, but then what would I know of it? _

_My father is shouting me now, I can hear him. I think he is more impatient than my husband for us to leave. These are my final words then; I am a married woman now with duties and responsibilities. I have no time for such childish notions as this. Here I go now, away from the Twins and away from everything I know. Here I go – Elissa Stark._

Robb bit on his lip as he read the end. There were two blots after she had written 'Elissa' and he could just imagine her sat at her desk wavering over the name 'Stark'. She had written it though and just looking at it warmed his heart. There was hope written between her uncertainties; he could feel it. Elissa Stark. How many times had he watched her sign her name? She had never faltered. She was Elissa Stark and had been from the start. He smiled then, really smiled, before snapping the diary closed and throwing himself down onto the bed, her image already behind his eyes when he closed them.

* * *

"Happy name day!" Ana said brightly and Elissa started.

She hadn't even remembered that it was her name day and yet here it was, she had now been alive for twenty years and right now she was feeling every single one of them. Torrhen hadn't been sleeping well, he cried for Robb when he woke and it was all she could do not to break down in tears. Instead she would wrap him up in her arms and let him snuggle down in her bed, stroking her hand through his hair and telling him stories of Robb until he finally fell asleep again.

"Thank you," she managed to smile at Ana then.

"You forgot didn't you?" Ana said knowingly and she nodded.

"I'm not much in the mood for celebrating," Elissa confessed.

"This might cheer you up," Ana said, placing a small box and a note in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked her curiously.

"I don't know, Robb left them with me to give to you," Ana told her and she blinked rapidly.

Her throat felt thick as she broke the seal of the note first, her hands shaking slightly as she unfolded it, taking a deep breath before she took in his words:

_Happy name day. I wish I could be with you, but know I am thinking of you. I am always thinking of you every waking moment and dreaming of you every second I am asleep. I love you Lissy._

It was short but sweet and possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever written her. She swallowed hard then and opened up the box, gasping when she saw what was inside. It was a necklace, a beautiful, intricately made heart shaped locket dangling from a fine silver chain. She ran her fingers over it, feeling the bumps of the cool metal, lifting it to inspect the design. There were 'R's and 'E's entwined together with roses and fine vines. It was utterly beautiful. She found the catch then and prised it open, her eyes welling with tears when she saw what had been inscribed inside:

_You have my heart. Always. R._

* * *

"Something tells me this might be difficult," Daenerys said as she walked down the hallway with Robb and Jon flanking her. Ser Barristan was following on behind them along with the Greatjon, Eddard Karstark and Dacey Mormont. Not one of them disagreed with her and she could almost feel the tension rolling from them. Robb was in a particularly bad mood but she knew better than to ask him why. Jon had assured her it wouldn't affect their negotiations – Robb could be the perfect King when it was necessary, and right now it was necessary.

The Smalljon bowed low when they entered the room, as did Davos but Stannis merely nodded. Not a good start, Jon noted. The Greatjon stepped forward then and embraced his son, despite the warm gesture the atmosphere in the room remained icy. He saw Stannis and Robb staring at one another and he knew at once that his brother would not blink first. Sure enough Stannis soon looked away, his eyes looking Daenerys up and down with evident dismissal before he fixed them on Jon.

"I thought you were a man of the Night's Watch," he stated after a moment.

"I was," Jon said calmly, meeting his eyes.

"But you left the Wall to play at rebellion," Stannis said disdainfully.

"It's not a rebellion," Daenerys stated then.

"What do you know? You're just a little girl," Stannis said and Robb went to open his mouth.

"A little girl with three dragons and a birth-right," she spat before he could utter a word.

"I'm the heir to the throne. My brother died childless," Stannis said dangerously.

"He was a usurper," Daenerys said calmly.

"The Targaryen's will rule again with or without your help," Jon stated.

"And you're one of them now?" Stannis asked him mockingly.

"Yes," he said without blinking.

"If I bow to you what assurances do I have?" Stannis asked after a few moments.

"You get Casterly Rock in return for your men and your co-operation," Daenerys replied.

"Storm's End?" he questioned.

"Is spoken for," she told him.

"It is the Baratheon seat!" he seethed.

"And a Baratheon will claim it," Jon said.

"Impossible," Stannis said, shaking his head.

"Come now," Robb smiled, "Robert didn't die childless, far from it …"

"Bastards," Stannis hissed venomously.

"Not any more incidentally," Daenerys said lightly, smiling sweetly at him.

"Who?" Stannis demanded and Robb noticed Davos shift uncomfortably – seems he'd worked it out.

"Gendry," Robb told him then.

Damn it all. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. This wasn't why he had killed his brother and lost thousands at the Blackwater. He hadn't sacrificed everything just to bow down to a child from a near extinct house. What choice did he have though? With her army and the army of Robb Stark she could crush him in an instant. Robb Stark. He glanced at him then. Perhaps he was the key. He was his father's son and his father had been Robert's man through and through. Robb had come to him in the beginning looking for an alliance. He had refused at the time, unwilling to severe one of the Kingdom's. Now though …

Now the North seemed a small price to pay for the Iron Throne. For his right.

He would have to play it properly though. Slowly. Carefully. He would be asking Robb to go against his own family. But then, he had done it. He had killed Renly. It had been necessary. All he needed was a way to convince the Stark boy that this too was necessary. It was him – Stannis – who was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Stark knew that. He would just need some persuasion. Gentle persuasion. Stannis could wait. He could bide his time. But until then …

"Fine," he said.

"Fine?" Daenerys repeated.

"It seems I have little choice," he grimaced.

"You will swear fealty to me?" she questioned him, her eyebrow raised.

"For Casterly Rock," he nodded, "and if Gendry dies childless I reclaim Storm's End"

"Very well," she said slowly after a moment.

He knelt then and offered her up his sword. Davos following suit after a moment, surprised by Stannis' sudden change of heart and ever so slightly suspicious. It would do no good to say anything though, at least not yet. He kept his eyes on the floor as he offered up his own sword to Daenerys Targaryen.

* * *

"That was too easy," Jon said when Stannis and Davos had gone.

"I agree," Robb said, he had been unnerved at the way Stannis had been looking at him.

"Do you think he'll try something?" Daenerys asked.

"He doesn't have his witch anymore," Jon said.

"But since he killed his own brother I don't think we should be complacent," Robb added.

"No," Jon agreed heavily, "perhaps Davos could shed some light on his intentions?"

"Perhaps," Robb said distractedly.

"What are you thinking?" Daenerys asked him.

"I'm thinking something's wrong, only I don't know what it is," Robb told her.

"Our men outnumber his, he would be a fool to try anything," Jon said.

"For now yes," Robb agreed, "there's nothing to stop him once we're in battle"

"You think he could turn cloak?" Daenerys questioned.

"If the opportunity presented itself," Robb nodded and she grimaced.

Robb trailed back to his room then. He was utterly exhausted, the march to the Twins and the talks with Stannis had drained him completely. Those few hours of sleep he had managed before seemed a distant memory as he slipped off his clothes. His eye was caught by a bottle resting at the back of the desk then and he picked it up. Elissa's scent. It was almost empty but there were a few drops left. Without a second thought he un-stoppered it and dabbed what was left onto one of the pillows. He climbed into the bed then and buried his face in it, his arms wrapping around it as he inhaled deeply. Gods he missed her, especially today. He wondered what she was doing now. Whatever it was he hoped she was smiling.

"Happy name day Lissy," he murmured into the pillow before sleep took him over.

* * *

Torrhen's cries woke her again and Elissa pulled the furs off her and padded into his room. Her heart broke as she gazed down at him in the dim light, his beautiful blue eyes shining with tears as he reached his hands up for her. She picked him up at once, cradling him close to her, feeling his tears drop onto her shoulder. He calmed in her arms, his cries just soft bleats by the time she tucked him up in her own bed. She lay down with him then and brushed her hand through his hair soothingly.

"I know you miss Papa," she whispered to him.

"Papa," he repeated in a tiny voice.

"But I told you, he will come home when all the bad men are gone," she soothed him.

Torrhen said nothing, his little hands clutching at hers as she held him against her. She looked down then, hoping he had fallen back to sleep but his eyes were still wide as he blinked slowly up at her. Sometimes she wished he was a bit older and he could understand properly. Other times she wished he was younger so he was oblivious to everything. He adored Robb though and she couldn't be sorry about that no matter how much it hurt when he cried for him night after night.

"Papa loves you," she told him softly, "he will come home"

"Yes," Torrhen said and she managed a smile and kissed his forehead.

"Just as soon as he can," she promised him.

His eyes began to droop then and she just watched him as they fluttered closed, his tight grip on her fingers slackening slightly as he fell back to sleep. Gods she wanted to believe that he truly understood, that in his young mind he could comprehend what she told him. What she would keep telling him every day. Robb loves him. Robb will come home. She closed her eyes then and told herself the same thing. Robb loves you. Robb will come home.

* * *

"So what are you planning?" Davos asked as they stood on the battlements.

"The throne is mine," Stannis said, staring out into the still night.

"And how do you plan on claiming it?" Davos asked him.

"Robb Stark," he said.

"You think he will betray his own brother?" Davos questioned incredulously.

"Why not? I did," Stannis said and Davos had no reply for him.

"What could you possibly do to lure him to your side?" he asked instead.

"Appeal to Ned Stark's son," Stannis said simply.

"I don't understand your Grace," Davos frowned.

"Ned Stark named me the true King," he reminded him, "and it's 'my Lord' for now"

"Of course," Davos apologised, "do you really think you can convince him?"

"Robb Stark values honour and family above all else," Stannis told him.

"Aye," Davos agreed, "but Jon is family"

"Stark wanted an alliance once, as his father would have wanted, I wasn't willing to give him it then but I am now," Stannis said.

"Then you best hope he hears you out," Davos sighed.

"He's his father's son," Stannis said certainly, "whether he knows it or not this whole war rests on the decisions of Robb Stark."

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo, Stannis is scheming.

Thoughts?

More tomorrow.

:)


	49. A Family Betrayal

**A/N: **Hey guys, new chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews and thoughts on Stannis for the last one.

Guest reviewer **Ryan**, yes Tyrion would be heir to Casterly Rock if Robb hadn't taken it over. Really it's still Robb's at this point, and I am very glad that you like scheming Stannis - thank you!

:)

* * *

**A Family Betrayal**

* * *

"Terrible," Arya muttered as she watched Theon shoot another arrow.

"Not everyone's a bowman," Gendry told her.

"Theon is," she said, "at least he was"

"Men change," he said seriously, "everything changes"

"He was too good," she said, shaking her head.

"He's trying," Gendry said.

"Not hard enough," Arya snapped, jumping to her feet.

"Arya …" he started warningly but she had already wandered over to Theon.

She watched his hands shake as he notched the bow, the whole bow quivering as he took aim. He was trying to keep his breathing steady but it didn't seem to help with the shakes. He loosed the arrow then and it flew into the edge of the target. The Theon Greyjoy she remembered hit dead centre every time. He had taught her how to do it. Gods that felt like another life, one she only had distant fuzzy memories of.

"What was that?!" she asked him incredulously.

"I hit it didn't I?" he said defensively.

"Come on Theon, you used to be able to shoot arrows in your sleep," she scoffed.

"Things change," he said through gritted teeth, Ramsay's mocking smile taunting him.

"Yes they do," she agreed, "so why can't they change back?"

"I …" he started, not knowing what exactly he wanted to say.

"Close your eyes," she told him.

"How will that help?" he asked her.

"Just do it," she said impatiently and he did as he was told.

"Notch," she ordered and he did so, "draw," she continued and he did so.

His hands were still shaking and she took a deep breath.

"Think of something good," she told him.

She watched him then, his eyes still closed, his brow slightly furrowed as he thought, his hands slowly stilling.

"Keep your eyes closed, imagine the target," she commanded and he licked his lips.

He loosed the arrow then and she watched its progress. It wasn't perfect but it had hit one of the inner circles. She watched in amusement as he opened his eyes, seeing them widen when he saw how close to the centre he had managed to hit. He looked at Arya then and she saw the immense gratitude in his eyes and she felt a sudden warm glow.

"Thank you," he told her, meeting her eyes.

"Any time," she told him before turning and walking back to Gendry.

"Well done," Gendry said quietly when she reached him.

"Theon shot it not me," she said, shaking her head.

"He shot it because of you … that was lovely, helping him like that," he praised her.

"Why don't we ride out today, go down to the river?" she suggested on impulse.

"Alright," he smiled brightly and she took his hand as they walked towards the stables.

* * *

They were three days south of the Twins now, marching on and making steady progress. It was the fifteenth day away from Winterfell. Robb wasn't sure why he insisted on counting the days, he just couldn't stop himself. A letter from Elissa had cheered him that morning, true to her word she wrote every day and he wrote back to her. Sometimes it was just a short note, time was scarce on the road but she seemed to understand. Her own letters were full of reassurances that everyone at home was well. She had mentioned seeing the Maester in her latest letter, he had listened to the baby's heart and declared it strong and healthy indeed. Then she had suggested some possible names for the baby. Most of them were boy's names and he had smiled slightly – she was so convinced they were expecting another son.

He had written back and told her the ones he liked and also suggested a few of his own. He added a few extra girl's names in there so she could lengthen her list just in case. She didn't have long to go now, a little over two moons and he would be a father again. He squinted out into the distance then, Gods he couldn't wait to see King's Landing looming up on the horizon. They were still weeks away though and no doubt they would have to fight battles on the way. The Lannister's may be in disarray but they still commanded men and armies. Gold still talked. And they still had gold. As he continued looking out into the distance he noticed a lone shape, just a dot at first but growing ever bigger. A scout he realised. Riding fast, he noted after a few moment, a frown coming to his face. He was shouting something as he rode ever closer but the wind was blowing the wrong way for them to hear him properly.

"… Arryn!" Robb finally managed to make out.

"The Vale?" Jon asked from his side.

"Marching!" they heard the scout scream out then.

"Why do I get the feeling they are not marching to join us?" Daenerys asked quietly.

"Your kin," Jon said to Robb in a slightly panicked voice.

"Aunt Lysa didn't join me last time I marched," Robb said calmly.

"But …" Jon started.

"She married Petyr Baelish," he said darkly.

"Littlefinger," Tyrion almost snarled then, "what I wouldn't give to see his head on a spike"

"They're backing the Lannister's!" the scout shouted out to them.

"Perfect," Jon sighed.

"A warm up no more," Robb smiled and Jon couldn't help but return it.

* * *

Arya dismounted once they had found a nice spot along the riverbank where they could sit and eat their lunch. Gendry had suggested they take food with them and she rummaged in the saddlebags for it while he tethered up his own horse. He spread a blanket over the grass then and she lay their lunch out while he went to make sure her own horse was secure. He came and sat down on the blanket next to her then and they both began eating in silence for a while.

"I like it here," Gendry said after a moment.

"I'm glad," Arya smiled.

"With you," he added, avoiding her gaze slightly, a blush rising up in his cheeks.

"I like being here with you too," she told him, her own cheeks burning slightly.

Gendry just grinned and grabbed at some more food. Arya saw him though and she couldn't help her own lips twitching up in a wide smile. When they were done they threw the remains of their dinner into the river and Gendry set about trying to teach her to skim stones. His own bounced all the way to the other side of the riverbank and she just stared. She could only get her own to bounce twice if that, most of the time they just ended up plunging straight into the water.

"Like this," Gendry said, catching hold of her wrist and moving it in the right action.

"Right," she said, her eyes catching his, all thoughts of stones flying from her mind in that moment.

"Right," he agreed, his eyes not leaving hers as she dropped the stone.

As soon as it hit the floor he tugged on her wrist, pulling her against him, one of his hands tangling in her hair as he bent his head to capture her lips. Arya felt as though she was melting, it was like that first time they had kissed again only this time it was even more intense. Before she knew it he was pushing her back up the riverbank and pulling her down onto the blanket. She sank down willingly to her knees, his lips still on hers as his hands wandered to the ties of her dress. She shrugged out of her furs then before reaching up to unfasten his. The air was chilly but Gendry was so warm as she swiftly unfastened his jacket. He groaned against her mouth as her hands found his bare chest, his own hands pulling her dress down from her shoulders and shoving it aside.

His hands were on the hem of her shift now and she let her own trail down to his laces as he tugged up the silk material, pushing her gently down so she was laying beneath him. She reached her hands up and unthread the rest of his laces as he knelt above her, his breathing ragged as he stared down at her. This was it. When he sprang free of his trousers she shuddered in anticipation and he let his body come to press against hers, his hand feeling its way up her thigh as his lips kissed at her neck. She couldn't help but moan out when he touched between her legs, her nails digging into his shoulders. He was encouraged by her reaction as he slowly slipped a finger inside her, his thumb brushing over part of her that made her body almost convulse with pleasure.

"I'm ready," she gasped out and he slid his finger up and down in her warmth for a moment before removing it and coming to capture her lips again. She felt him hard against her as his hands shoved her shift up around her waist, her knees drawing up to give him better access to her. He let his hands clench in her hair as he slid slowly inside her, pushing through the barrier he was met with. Arya felt the stab of pain but it was dull and she had felt worse. He was inside her now, filling her completely as his lips continued to work with hers. He didn't move and so she lifted her own hips to encourage him and he took her hint, rocking his hips slowly, unable to quite believe the pleasure that was surrounding him.

Arya met his movements and they had soon worked out a rhythm, their bodies moving in complete harmony with one another. She had to tear her lips from his as their pace steadily increased, her breathing was coming more sharply and small cries left her mouth every time he hit somewhere perfect inside her. He let his hands wander, his lips trailing everywhere he could reach as he thumbed at her breasts through the thin material of her shift. Her own hands wandered his chest and back before settling on his shoulders, clinging on to him as their thrusts became even faster. The pleasure was all consuming now and Gendry dropped his head to her throat, groaning against her skin as he felt his release coming. Somehow he held on long enough to feel her closing in around him, her own peak squeezing him to his own as she cried out in ultimate pleasure, a groan leaving his own lips not seconds later.

They were both breathing hard then as he lay collapsed against her, both of their bodies completely spent as they came down from the dizzying heights. Arya couldn't help the small laugh of relief that came from her as they lay there still completely entwined. Gendry grinned against her neck before lifting his head up to look at her. "I don't know what I was so afraid of," she breathed then and he smiled widely at her before leaning in to capture her lips again.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" Sansa's soft voice called from the doorway.

"Of course you can, come in," Elissa said, turning her attention from Torrhen who was playing.

"Thank you," Sansa said, entering the room properly and taking a seat next to her.

"What do you need?" Elissa asked her after a moment.

"I wondered if you could help me," Sansa began, her stomach churning nervously.

"I can certainly try," Elissa said reassuringly.

"I think it's possible I may be with child," Sansa whispered then.

"You've had signs?" Elissa asked her, reaching over to take her hand.

"I feel sick, my bodices are so tight …" Sansa told her.

"Sounds about right," Elissa told her softly.

"You think I'm with child?" Sansa questioned her, turning her head to meet her eyes.

"I think you should definitely see the Maester," Elissa encouraged her.

"I don't know if I want this," Sansa confessed then and Elissa stared at her.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, her hand tightening around hers.

"What if Jon doesn't come back?" Sansa said fearfully.

"You can't think like that," Elissa told her.

"I will be alone and left a widow with his child," she said, swallowing hard.

"Would you rather be left a widow without his child?" Elissa questioned her.

"It might make it easier," she said quietly.

"Look at him," Elissa nodded to Torrhen then and she did as she was told.

"He's Robb," Sansa said sadly after a few moments.

"Yes," she agreed, "Torrhen is part of Robb … part of me"

"It's just so hard …" Sansa whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

"If you are with child then part of Jon is inside you, would you really wish it away?" Elissa asked.

"No," she said after the longest time, "no of course I wouldn't."

* * *

Robb fumed as the men pitched up their tents. They had continued south-east towards where they knew the army from the Vale would be marching from. They had the high ground, now all they had to do was wait for them to make an appearance. Robb had insisted on putting watchers all around the perimeter of the camp, he wanted eyes everywhere, he wouldn't be caught by a sneak attack. That was his tactic and he was loathe to have it used against him. Stannis had praised him when he had demanded it and he felt vilified if slightly uncomfortable with his compliment. So far Stannis was behaving rather well, he said little in meetings and what he did contribute was useful. Robb still wasn't sure if he trusted him but he could be pleased at least that he wasn't insisting on causing trouble or trying to create rifts.

Unlike his Aunt Lysa. Damn it all. He had never actually met the woman but he had hoped that his mother's sister would consider joining him, or at the very least just stay out of the way like she had done last time. It wasn't really her doing he knew that, it was the doing of her husband – Petyr Baelish. Littlefinger. The man had betrayed his father, Ser Barristan and Tyrion had told him all about it and he was determined he would see him suffer for it. They all doubted very much that he would be anywhere near the army though, likely he would be shut up at the Eyrie with Lysa just waiting for news. Robb almost envied him for that, what wouldn't he give to be shut up at Winterfell with Elissa?

He snapped his mind away from her then, it would do no good to dwell on her now when he needed to be focused. The army from the Vale would no doubt be upon them by dawn and he needed to get some sleep. His tent wasn't empty when he entered it though, the Blackfish was there and he looked grave. He had come in place of Edmure to lead the banners of the Riverlands, Edmure still wasn't fully recovered from the injury he had received at the Wall. Roslin had put her foot down and he had grudgingly agreed not to go to war – Robb didn't blame him, even he wasn't sure how to say no to Roslin most of the time and she wasn't even his wife.

"What is it?" Robb asked his great Uncle wearily.

"Send me to the Eyrie," the Blackfish said almost pleadingly.

"Why in the name of the Gods would I do that?" Robb questioned him, pouring some wine.

"Let me talk to Lysa," he said.

"The army will get here at dawn, there's no time," Robb told him.

"You'll defeat them no doubt," the Blackfish said, "but I can make Lysa see sense"

"When Daenerys takes the throne Lysa will be guilty of treason," Robb said.

"She's never been sound of mind … not since her first pregnancy," the Blackfish said.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked curiously.

"When she was a girl, she gave herself up to Baelish, he got her with child," he told him.

"Oh Gods," Robb said heavily, sinking himself into a chair.

"She thought Hostor would let her marry him if she revealed it," he continued.

"She thought wrong," Robb guessed and the Blackfish nodded.

"He made her drink moon tea, then he made her marry Jon Arryn," he said sadly.

"But she always loved Baelish," Robb nodded his understanding.

"He has power over her … please, let me at least try," he implored him.

Robb sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. The Blackfish watched him as he took a long drink of wine, watching the conflict rage in his Tully blue eyes. The boy was half Tully, family meant a lot to him no one could ever accuse him of not being ferociously loyal to his kin. Surely he wouldn't give up on Lysa if there was a chance she could be talked round?

"I'll have to talk to Daenerys and Jon," he finally said.

"Right," the Blackfish nodded.

"It's pointless me sending you unless they agree to it," Robb continued.

"Right enough," he nodded again.

"If you're to go you go once the battle is won," Robb told him.

"If you think that's best," the Blackfish said.

"There is a chance for her to be pardoned, but not Baelish," Robb said threateningly.

"I have no desire for him to be spared," he agreed.

"Good," Robb nodded.

"I'll leave you to rest now," he bowed shortly.

"Try and get some yourself," Robb implored him and he nodded.

"Thank you," the Blackfish said heavily, meeting his eyes.

"She's kin," Robb said simply.

* * *

Daenerys and Jon lay entwined together as the shouts of men and the clank of armour and swords faded away around them. The army was laying down for the night, rest was needed before the Vale marched on them. Jon still couldn't quite believe it, he had naively thought that the Vale would declare for Daenerys as Robb had. Kin should be on the same side, wasn't that how it worked? Edmure had been the first Lord outside of the North to join Robb when he had marched last time. Still, he remembered, the Frey's had been kin. At least the Vale was openly marching on them instead of luring them into a deadly trap.

"You're tense," Daenerys said sleepily then as she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Just thinking," he said softly.

"Stop thinking," she urged him, "you need your rest"

"I know," he agreed, turning his head to kiss her forehead.

"I didn't think we'd be fighting so soon," she confessed, "I'm not quite ready to let you go"

"I'll be fine," he assured her and she pressed herself closer to him.

"A certain victory," she said softly, that's what everyone had been telling her.

"Exactly," he told her.

"What if it's a ruse?" she asked him then.

"Robb has already though of that," he reminded her.

"Yes," she agreed, "yes of course"

"You will be fine here, you have your dragons and your guard and plenty of men will be left," he said.

"I know," she nodded against him.

"Nothing will happen to you, the battle will be quick, over before you know it," he said brightly.

"I love you Jon," she told him.

"I love you too," he breathed back, tightening his hold on her.

* * *

**A/N: **So needless to say Littlefinger is up to something!

Hope you guys liked this one, thoughts?

More tomorrow.

:)


	50. A Clash of Kin

**A/N: **New chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it.

Thought would be awesome, I think some of you will be raging. (Hopefully at a certain character and not me!)

:)

* * *

**A Clash of Kin**

* * *

Dawn broke blood red and Elissa shivered as she pulled herself out of bed, tucking more furs around Torrhen before pulling on her robe and putting her feet into a pair of fur lined slippers. The days were getting colder and the nights longer. There was frost lingering on the window panes as she glanced out at the sky, her breath steaming in front of her. Winter was coming fast, soon it would be upon them – she hoped the war would be over by then, Robb safely back in her arms. She shuddered slightly as she looked at the red of the dawn. A red dawn meant blood would be spilled this day. That's what the old tales said. She pulled her robe further around her and tore her eyes from it before padding back to the bed. Torrhen was still sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling steadily, soft snores coming from his mouth. She watched him for a while and wondered what Robb was doing now. If the old tales were true he would be preparing for war. She closed her eyes then and prayed hard to the warrior.

* * *

The army was hopelessly outnumbered as Robb and Jon stared down the hill towards the advancement. The men were ready. They were ready. As soon as the order was given they would charge and the threat from the Vale would be eliminated. Robb looked to Stannis on his left then and the older man gave him a slight nod. He was ready too.

"Shall we get this over with?" Robb asked.

"Why wait?" Jon countered with a smirk and Robb almost grinned.

"Ready!" Robb called out and he heard the answering call of the men behind him.

He unsheathed his sword then and heard thousands of men repeat the action behind him, he kicked his heels into his horse then and the cavalry led the charge down the hill, the footmen following on behind, running as fast as they could towards the enemy. They cut far too easily through the first few ranks of men before the army from the Vale seemed to get themselves organised. An arrow hit the flank of Robb's horse and he reared slightly, Robb clinging to the reins to steady him, sliding from his back when he was back on all four legs.

Jon he saw was also on foot and he slashed his way towards his brother. He was breathless when he got to him and covered in blood and sweat but he still managed a smile which Robb returned. They fought back to back then, slicing through any man who came at them. It was as Robb sliced through a man's neck that the cry went up.

"Victory!" he recognised the Greatjon's booming voice.

"They're fleeing!" another voice roared out.

"Coward's!"

"Craven's!"

"Victory!"

"King in the North!"

"Dragon Queen!"

Jon and Robb locked eyes then and grinned at one another. It had been easy just as they had predicted. Almost too easy Jon thought as he glanced back up the hill. They were an hour's walk from camp, it would have been shorter if he still had his horse. He glanced around the battlefield then, the stench of blood and dirt stinging his nostrils. He wondered vaguely how many they had lost as he saw the Northmen, Unsullied and Stannis' men all banding together to help their wounded comrades. Unity. That's what they needed above all else and it brought a smile to Jon's face.

"Shall we?" he said to Robb, nodding towards the hill, wanting to see his wife more than anything.

"Lead on," Robb said, rolling his shoulder in its socket. It hadn't aggravated him too much but he knew it would be stiff come morning.

They trudged up the hill in mostly silence with the other men. Robb looked behind him when he reached the top and saw the number of wounded that were being helped up. It looked a couple of hundred at least, he wondered how many of the men would live to fight again. He turned away from bleak thoughts then and continued on towards camp, seeing the various banners fluttering in the breeze that was cool and welcoming on his skin. A bath was what he needed and a large flagon of ale. The men would want to celebrate tonight and there were inns near-by that would no doubt be dry by morning. There would be drinking and whoring in camp tonight and Robb could not deny his men some spoils. With the wounded they had they would probably stay permanently at this camp for a week at least – he couldn't complain too much, it was in a good strategic position.

Jon clapped his shoulder when they reached the heart of camp, his eyes flickering to the tent he shared with Daenerys and Robb knew he wouldn't be seeing his brother for a while. He clapped Jon's shoulder in return in smiled at him.

"Come and share a drink with me later brother," he implored him.

"I'll catch up to you," Jon nodded with a grin.

"You better," Robb said, slapping him once more on the back before making his way to his own tent.

The Smalljon distracted him though as he made his way to it, an odd faraway, glazed look in his eyes that Robb had never seen before.

"Something wrong?" he asked him and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Raven's from Winterfell," the Smalljon told him, handing him a letter of his own.

"Are you alright?" Robb persisted, for once not tearing the seal on Elissa's letter right away.

"Sansa …" he swallowed hard, "Sansa is with child"

Robb's eyes widened for a moment before he caught his friend in a fierce embrace, the Smalljon gripping him back tightly as his wife's words finally began to sink into him. "I'm going to be a father," he laughed out then and Robb released him, a laugh escaping his own lips as they looked at one another.

"We'll drink to it tonight," Robb promised him.

"Aye," the Smalljon nodded, "… Gods … I have to tell my father"

"He was just behind us," he said.

"Thank you," the Smalljon nodded before walking away, a slight spring in his step.

* * *

Daenerys pressed herself closer to Jon, her desire heightening as they kissed furiously; his hands coming to the back of her dress to loosen the ties. He was just tugging them free when someone cleared their throat behind them and they pulled out of the kiss, both wearing identical looks of fury when they saw who had interrupted them.

"Sorry your Graces," Tyrion said brightly, sounding anything but sorry.

"I'm sure you are," Jon almost growled, re-lacing Daenerys' dress.

"What do you want?" she snapped, not pleased at his interruption.

"The returned men expect a speech from their Queen," Tyrion told her.

"Can't they wait?" Jon questioned incredulously.

"Of course not," Daenerys sighed, "give me a moment"

"Your Grace," Tyrion bowed shortly before taking his leave.

"Dany …" Jon groaned as she moved away from him to fix her hair and pull on her furs.

"I won't be long," she soothed him, drawing herself up to her full height before marching out.

He followed her curiously, he had only ever seen her address her own men and yet now she was addressing all her allies as well. Robb emerged from his tent and leant casually against one of the poles to watch her, seeing Stannis standing rigidly in the mouth of his own tent, his expression unreadable. The men quietened as they noticed Daenerys and she took Ser Barristan's hand as he helped her climb atop an empty cart so she could better address them.

"My Lords," she began, "and Ladies and all you brave men and women. I thank you all for fighting for me today, for fighting for my throne and the end of this false line. I owe a debt to each and every one of you and if you would I would have you pray with me for a moment for the souls of your fallen comrades who bravely spilled their blood for our cause …"

She closed her eyes then and bowed her head, the men before her doing the same. Everyone finished their prayers at different times but Daenerys didn't speak again until every last man had raised his head again.

"We will drink to them tonight in the camps. We will celebrate our victory, the first of many!" she declared and they all roared. Robb let a satisfied smile come to his face, she definitely knew how to please the men; if she continued in this fashion she would be a most popular Queen. It was Jon who helped her down from the cart then and she stepped into his arms at once.

"How did I do?" she asked him.

"Perfect," he told her and she smiled widely at him.

"Well, now my Queenly duty is done perhaps I can return to my wifely duty?" she said slyly.

"I think that would be best," he whispered huskily, steering her towards their tent.

* * *

Robb opened the letter from Elissa once he had had a bath and had a strong flagon of ale in front of him. Her words made him smile, Torrhen had learnt some new words and had finally started sleeping better. He still woke in the night but he was easier settled. Robb was glad, he hated thinking of his son upset, especially since he had never been a child to cry for no reason. His smile widened the further he read down, she had been reading a book about the history of the Stark House and had come across a name she liked for the baby. He was unsurprised that it was a boy's name. It was an old Stark name and one he had thought of as well, he decided he would write back and tell her he liked it too. He felt a pang then as he thought of his father, he so wanted to name a son for him but it still didn't feel right.

"Next time," he murmured, looking up, "when you're home where you belong"

He wondered what his father would think of him now if he could see him. Would he agree with his decision to march south? To usurp the usurper's? Surely he would, surely he would have been on Daenerys' side. On Jon's side. His father knew the truth of the Baratheon children and he had died for it. He had backed Stannis though, it was Stannis he had sent word to of the truth, Stannis he saw as the rightful heir. _That was because he hadn't met Daenerys though. _Robb argued to himself. He would have backed her had he known. Wouldn't he?

He gulped down the last of his ale then and pulled some paper towards him to write back to Elissa. He told her of the victory, that they would be staying put for a while before moving further south. He sent his love to Torrhen and told her he agreed with her choice of name for the baby, imploring her to at least consider a girl's name as well just in case. He bid her wish everyone at home well and give his congratulations to Sansa about the baby. Then he told her he loved her and that he was aching for her. It was the truth, he couldn't stand being without her. He promised he would be home just as soon as he was able and signed off before the longing sucked him down into the dark place he so often dwelled in. He sealed the letter and got up from his desk. He would send it and then join the men in their celebration – he could use another flagon of ale.

* * *

"Are you coming?" Jon asked Daenerys as he fastened his jacket.

"You go ahead, I'm going to have a bath first," she told him.

"Alright," he grinned, pecking her lips before he walked out of their tent.

The celebrations were in full swing when he walked out towards where the barrels of ale and wine had been stacked up. Robb had sent men out with coin to buy up whatever they could from the near-by inns and they had surpassed themselves. Some men even had women sat in their laps, their hands up their skirts as they giggled in their ears. Jon shook his head and moved passed them to fill a flagon of ale, spotting Robb with the Smalljon after a moment and wandering over to join them.

"To victory," Jon said, raising his flagon.

"Victory," they echoed before both drinking deeply.

Jon could tell they both missed home, he was the lucky one, he had his wife here with him and all those he cared about safe and secure. He knew the two men in front of him wanted to go home above all else and he hoped that they would soon get their wish.

"To a swift end," the Greatjon appeared then.

"Aye," Robb agreed.

"And healthy babes!" he added, a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at his son.

"Aye," the Smalljon chuckled and Jon looked at Robb questioningly, his brother nodding slightly.

"Congratulations," Jon aimed at the Smalljon then.

"Thank you," he replied gratefully, his father patting him on his back before he took another drink.

* * *

They were getting drunk. That meant they were getting sloppy. He looked around for the best opportunity and saw a lookout stumble slightly from his post and stagger towards the trees to relieve himself. There didn't seem to be a back-up, if there was he was otherwise engaged and he allowed a smile to come to his face, gesturing to his companion. At the gesture an arrow sailed gracefully through the air and hit its target square in the back. The lookout let out a small grunt of pain before falling down to the ground where he moved no more.

He gestured to the small party then and they moved silently towards the camp, pausing at the lookout post to check for any sign of a backup. He saw him after a moment, his back to them as he pounded into a tavern wench that he had bent over an ale keg. Her moans of pleasure muffled their footsteps as they moved passed them and through the sea of tents and towards the heart of camp. He could see their targets all too clearly. Each of the large tents surrounding the biggest command tent had banners flying above them. He pulled a woman to his side then and pointed to the Tully banners waving above one of them. She nodded her head at him and he squeezed her upper arm before releasing her, watching her deftly make her way towards it.

He hissed at the others to keep a look out before he himself moved towards the tent with the Stark banners waving above it. It was empty when he slipped inside and he was glad of it. Getting rid of Robb Stark would do no good, the boy was too powerful – even dead the North would still fight for him. He had a popular Queen and a son as his heir, and – he noted as he read through the discarded letter on his desk – perhaps another son on the way. He wondered if they had that news at the Capital yet. They had scarce news of the Stark's and the North, their scouts not nearly as helpful as they would have hoped. Even Varys found it hard to get any news from Winterfell. The Young Wolf trusted few and only let those he knew close to him and those he did trust could not be bought. It would be foolish to even try.

If he had killed Stark he would have been richly rewarded, only those at the Capital had too much faith in him. He was not a man to back the losing side. _Appeal to the sense of family,_ he told himself as he took another glance around Stark's tent before slipping back out into the camp. He had never yet met a person he couldn't play – even Ned Stark had danced to his tune in the end, the fool. That would not be easy to smooth over with the man's son but perhaps his next performance would give him the basis he needed to build up some trust. It would have to be the performance of his life he was going to win the ultimate prize.

He slipped as silent as a shadow towards the Dragon Queen's tent – Daenerys Targaryen, a mere girl. _Don't give her time to speak. Say what you must. Let the panic consume her. Let her see that you tell the truth, that you merely seek to help. _She was fixing her unmistakeably Targaryen hair when he slipped inside her tent, her body clad in a clinging dress which she would no doubt cover with furs before she stepped outside. The most beautiful woman in the world some had called her. Those that weren't Northmen anyway. The North declared Elissa Stark the most beautiful. The Riverlands claimed her sister, Roslin Tully, held the honour. Many in the south would rave on at the beauty of Margaery Tyrell, and – somewhat less than they used to – Cersei Lannister. He had never set eyes on either of the Frey girls but now he had set eyes on Daenerys Targaryen he could understand why people raved about her beauty. She certainly outshone Margaery and Cersei, she would look utterly delectable with a crown on her head and a throne beneath her.

She would never be her though. No matter how beautiful she was she would never be her.

He swallowed hard then. Now was not the time to think of her, she was the endgame, the ultimate prize that he would ask for once he had proved to them all that he was their man. Stark might refuse but if the Targaryen said yes … _don't get ahead of yourself! _ Thoughts of her made him sloppy, made him doubt himself. He had to have a clear head if this was to work. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath before stepping out of the shadows and into Daenerys' sight.

She wheeled around at once as she caught sight of panicked eyes in her mirror. She looked as though she was about to cry out but before she could he was speaking, his voice coming out desperate and scared and with a slight shake. His eyes didn't leave hers as he delivered the line that he had prayed to the Gods would put him on the way to working his way into her inner circle:

"Please! You have to help me, I have travelled far to find my wife! I do believe she has gone quite mad – sending out men to fight against you! I thought I could make her stay, but she slipped away in the night and I fear she means to destroy everyone! She has mad thoughts that her family have poisoned her womb and so she means to poison them!"

* * *

**A/N: **I think you can guess who's just turned up!

More tomorrow.

:)


	51. Playing Both Sides

**A/N: **Hey guys! You all know who's turned up!

Guest reviewer **Anne** yes he is a crafty wee begger and he's about to get worse!

Thoughts would be awesome, this chapter was a tough one.

:)

* * *

**Playing Both Sides**

* * *

"Who in the name of the Gods are you?!" Daenerys demanded.

"Please your Grace! There is no time I could find no one else!" he implored her.

"Who is your wife going to poison?" she asked him, moving towards the flap of the tent.

"Tully's," he told her, "and no doubt Stark's too"

Daenerys stared at him then, realisation dawning on her; "Littlefinger," she almost snarled.

He almost smiled at her reaction. The clever girl had worked it out quickly, quicker than he expected her to. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She had obviously been told tales of him judging from her cold reaction.

"My wife is here in camp … and she means to kill," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Come with me," she demanded, wrenching the flap aside and marching out.

"She's not with Stark I went there first," he told her as her eyes flickered towards the Stark tent.

"Brynden," he heard her whisper under her breath then, her pace quickening.

She called some of her men to her as she raced towards the Tully tent, to Petyr's surprise they seemed sober. Daenerys had wrenched aside the entrance to the Blackfish's tent before any of the celebrating men around them had even registered her presence. The Blackfish turned at her entrance, as did the woman that was with him. His wife. This would be the difficult part, would she play along? He fixed his eyes on her and shot her a look which clearly told her to stick to the plan. All he had told Daenerys wasn't a complete lie – Lysa was indeed quite mad. But she was also madly in love with him which he was hoping she would remember now.

"Don't drink that!" Daenerys insisted, snatching the cup from the Blackfish's hand.

"What …?" he began but she had turned to one of her Unsullied and was speaking again.

"Take this to the Maester – I want to know what's in it," she told them and he took off at once.

"Your Grace, forgive me … what is the meaning of this?" the Blackfish asked her then.

"I have reason to believe that your wine was poisoned," she told him and he laughed.

"Ridiculous! My niece brought it, she …" he tailed off as he caught the look in Lysa's eyes.

"Arrest her," Daenerys said softly to her men and the Blackfish's blood ran cold.

He tried to find words to protest as two Unsullied came forwards at once to grip Lysa's arms. His niece said nothing as she was dragged away, her eyes meeting her husband's for a moment before she was removed from the tent. The Blackfish swallowed hard before turning to meet Daenerys' eyes which were full of concern.

"My own niece," he managed then, his throat dry.

"Sit down," Daenerys urged him, her grip on his arm strong as he staggered slightly.

"Lysa … little Lysa," he whispered disbelievingly, his eyes moving to find Littlefinger's.

"I came to stop her," Petyr told him, meeting his eyes.

"Why?" the Blackfish asked, suspicion rising in him at once.

"She has gone quite mad … I feared for her safety as well as your own," he said unblinkingly.

"This is your doing," the Blackfish accused.

"I assure you it was not," Petyr said smoothly.

"My niece would not try and kill her own kin!" the Blackfish roared.

"Enough!" Daenerys said sharply before either of them could say another word.

"Forgive me your Grace," they both muttered.

"We will see whether the wine was truly poisoned before we speak with Lady Arryn," she told them.

* * *

Robb was utterly furious as he paced up and down the tent listening to what the Maester was saying. Littlefinger was stood behind Daenerys and Jon with an expression of immense satisfaction on his face that Robb wanted instantly to knock off. Stannis watched Robb pacing, his mind working furiously as he too took in the words the Maester said. There was poison in the wine that Lysa Arryn had given to Brynden Tully and she was now under a heavy guard at the Queen's pleasure. Stannis knew Robb was annoyed that he was not allowed to deal with her – but they were not in the North anymore and he had to bow down to Daenerys' wishes.

"Thank you Maester Wyman," Daenerys said when he had finished.

"Now what?" Robb almost snarled, his eyes fixed firmly on Littlefinger.

"Now I would like some time to speak with Lord Baelish and his Lady wife," she told him.

"Can I see her?" Robb asked her.

"I think it's best you wait for now," she said softly.

"She's my Aunt," he almost snapped.

"She's under suspicion of attempted murder," Daenerys told him firmly and he turned away from her.

"Fine," he fumed eventually, his eyes back on Littlefinger again.

Daenerys gestured for Littlefinger to walk with her then and he fell into step with her, Jon looking between his wife and Robb uncertainly for a moment before following after her. The Maester then took his leave and Stannis quietly dismissed Davos so he was left alone with Robb.

"I'm surprised you kept your temper Stark," Stannis quipped after a moment.

"So am I," Robb seethed, his fists clenching and unclenching as he continued his pacing again.

"She'll be a fool to trust Baelish," he dared to say then and he saw Robb nod curtly.

"That bastard all but killed my father," Robb snarled.

"Your father died to protect the honour of the Kingdom's … to protect the throne," Stannis said.

"He died because Baelish betrayed him and sold him to the Lannister's," Robb snapped.

"What would you do?" Stannis asked him then.

"I'd have his head myself," he said with a cold finality and Stannis allowed a smile of satisfaction.

"If it were up to me I'd give you that justice Stark," Stannis said quietly.

He turned to go then, leaving Robb with that thought. _Little steps, plant the seed of doubt._

* * *

"It's just you and me – I want the truth," Daenerys said, staring into his eyes.

"I would serve you as the rightful Queen," Petyr told her, not looking away.

"Why?" she asked him simply.

"Because I don't like to lose," he told her honestly and she raised an eyebrow.

"And I don't like liars and turn-cloaks, you cannot be trusted," she said darkly.

"You've been speaking to Robb Stark," he said, nodding in understanding.

"It's not just him who cautions me against you," she told him, her eyes narrowing.

"I could be of great use to you," he told her then, seeing the glimmer of curiosity in her eye.

"How?" she asked despite herself.

"Dorne would join you but they are afraid to what with the might of Highgarden in the way," he said.

"Go on …" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can bring Highgarden to your side," he smiled and she couldn't help but stare at him.

Petyr watched her reaction and he knew that just another few choice words would have her eating out of the palm of his hand. Robb Stark would demand his head but there was no way he would be able to take it if the Dragon Queen was on his side. He wasn't lying, he could deliver her Highgarden and in return she could deliver him the woman he loved. He only hoped that Lysa would play along, that she would act her part as well as he knew she was capable of.

"How?" she asked him.

"Let's just say they owe me a favour regarding Joffrey's untimely demise," he replied.

"So they were responsible …" she breathed.

"Tyrion worked it out did he?" Petyr questioned her but she ignored him.

"What do you want in return?" she asked him. Here it was.

"To be of service to the crown again … and to have a Lord's seat," he told her.

"Is that all?" she asked him, her eyebrow raising.

"For now," he said silkily and her eyes narrowed again.

"I don't like games Lord Baelish," she told him firmly and he regarded her for a moment.

"Very well … there is one other thing I want," he said.

"Name it," she said, her eyes on his again.

"The woman I love," he told her.

* * *

Lysa wasn't bound when he walked in and she threw herself into his arms. He held her back like the doting husband he was, stroking his hand through her hair and murmuring all kinds of assurances in her ear before he pulled back and looked at her. He could see the unwavering trust in her eyes and he smiled – she was making this far too easy for him.

"I'm so sorry my love," he whispered.

"You'll get me out won't you Petyr … you will fix it …" she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Of course my love," he assured, "I have the Dragon Queen where I want her"

"You have convinced her it was a mistake? That I had no idea?!" she asked desperately.

"She is not quite that stupid my sweet," he crooned at her.

"Then what?! You have to get me out Petyr, for Robin!" she insisted.

"I will," he soothed, "but she wants her confession"

"Confession?!" she repeated, and for the first time he saw doubt in her eyes.

"Just a formality … you would of course claim to have been overwhelmed by grief," he explained.

"And then she will let me go?" she questioned him, her eyes completely trusting again.

"Of course, we will be free to go back to the Eyrie and be with Robin," he lied.

"I love you Petyr," she told him.

"You will write a confession?" he asked her.

"If you're certain it is the right thing," she said, meeting his eyes again.

"I wouldn't ask you unless I was certain my love," he said, holding her gaze firm.

She nodded then and he fought back his smile as he pushed a sheet of paper towards her before giving her a quill and ink. As she began to write he moved to pour her a cup of wine, making sure she was completely absorbed in what she was doing. He didn't give it to her at once, leaving it on the side table before sitting down on the bed and sliding his hand under the pillow. When she finally set down the quill he stood up and traced his fingers across the back of her neck.

"What do you think?" she asked him as he read it over her shoulder.

"Perfect … but you could make one addition my love," he suggested.

"What's that?" she questioned, picking up the quill at once.

"Tell the Queen you would rather die than suffer any more loss," he told her.

"Why?" she asked him and his hand tightened around her shoulder.

"She has a tender heart, it will appeal to it," he said evenly.

"Of course … you are always so clever my love," she said, adding his words to the bottom.

"Perfect … now sign," he told her and she obeyed him.

"Will you take it to her?" she asked him then.

"No my sweet, she wants to collect it in person, here – have a drink," he said, passing her the wine.

"Thank you," she said, taking a grateful sip.

"I will see to it that she comes soon," he said, kissing her cheek lightly, "goodbye my love."

Lysa drank her wine down, rising up from the chair as she began to feel drowsy. She should write to Cat, she though, stumbling around for a piece of paper. She swayed slightly then and dropped down onto the bed, perhaps a lie down would do her good. Perhaps she just needed to close her eyes for a moment. Just for a moment.

* * *

"She says she will write a confession," Petyr said.

"I want to see her," the Blackfish demanded.

"She asked for a moment, then she would see the Queen," he said smoothly.

"I will go to her," Daenerys said.

"I'm coming," Robb said, his eyes narrowing at Petyr again.

"Me too," the Blackfish said firmly.

"Very well," she sighed, "come on."

Daenerys led the party towards Lysa's heavily guarded tent, her Unsullied bowing at once and letting her pass through, the others following her in. She stopped dead when she saw the scene, hurrying at once to the bed and rolling Lysa onto her back.

"Lysa!" the Blackfish shouted out, shoving Jon aside and hurrying to his niece.

"She's not breathing!" Daenerys shouted out then.

"My wife!" Petyr choked out, dropping to his knees.

"Fetch the Maester!" Robb demanded and one of the men rushed out at once.

"How did this happen?!" the Blackfish demanded, staring between Daenerys and Littlefinger.

"She was fine when I left her, I swear" Petyr said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"And we all know what your promises are worth," Robb snarled.

"If you did this …" the Blackfish began.

"Wait," Jon said and they turned their heads to him as he read through a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Daenerys asked him.

"It says she would rather die … than suffer any more loss," he told them all gravely.

"She wouldn't do that! Take her own life, not when she had her boy!" the Blackfish raged.

"My mother said she was devoted to him … it doesn't make sense …" Robb agreed, shaking his head.

"Since Robin has grown older he has depended on her less," Petyr piped up then.

"She's his mother …" Robb stared at him incredulously.

"She wanted another child … she couldn't cope with it not happening," he continued desperately.

"She wouldn't," the Blackfish said defiantly, looking down at Lysa's lifeless form.

"May I?" the Maester interrupted then and they made way for him to examine her.

Robb went and stood next to the Blackfish then and not knowing what else to do simply lay his hand on his shoulder. Jon and Daenerys shared an uneasy glance before looking between them and Petyr and finally to the dead woman on the bed. The Maester sighed heavily then and shook his head. None of them were surprised, they had all known at once there would be no saving her.

"If you would like to pay your respects I can lay her out here?" the Maester offered.

"Thank you," the Blackfish managed.

"I should write to my mother," Robb said, already dreading the words.

"Would you please tell Cat I'm thinking of her," Petyr said then.

"I'm not passing anything on from you," Robb spat, striding from the tent.

"You had a hand in this Baelish, I can smile it a mile off," the Blackfish added before following him out.

* * *

Robb watched as the Blackfish sat in the corner of the tent, a strong flagon of ale in his hands that he barely seemed to notice he held. Looking at him didn't help so he turned his head back to paper in front of him, his quill sat in the inkwell just waiting for him to write something more than 'Dear Mother'. He didn't know how to tell her that her sister was dead, that her sister had seemingly taken her own life. Robb didn't believe it for a second – he thought of the reason that Baelish had given, that she was desperate for another child. He thought of Elissa, how she had been and he knew that it was a lie. No matter how badly Elissa had wanted another baby he knew that she would never have left Torrhen without her, no matter how much she was hurting. From what his mother had told him about his Aunt Lysa she was a fiercely protective mother, even more so since her husband had died.

He swallowed hard and wrote that Lysa was dead in the gentlest way he could imagine. Even so the words still looked so harsh on the page, he hoped she wouldn't be given the letter when she was alone. He wrote that the cause of her death was still unknown but that it did not appear that she had suffered or come to any harm. The temptation to write about his suspicions about Littlefinger was almost overwhelming but he didn't. He wouldn't make it any worse for his mother than it already was – he wouldn't tell her about Littlefinger until he was absolutely certain.

"Forgive me," it was Tyrion who had entered the tent.

"What is it?" Robb asked when the Blackfish showed no sign of movement.

"The Maester has confirmed poisoning, Tears of Lys were found under her pillow," he told them.

"How in the name of the Gods did she get them?" Robb demanded.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that the Maester has ruled it as a suicide," Tyrion said.

"What?!" the Blackfish had finally found his voice.

"Convenient," the voice of Stannis came from the mouth of the tent.

"Indeed," Tyrion said slightly suspiciously.

"Littlefinger is no friend of mine I assure you," Stannis said.

"No," Tyrion agreed, "but it is not your friendship with him I am worried about"

"Daenerys," Robb grimaced then and Stannis watched him carefully.

"He has promised her he can get Highgarden on her side," Tyrion told him and he slammed his fist on the table making the others flinch.

"Surely she's not stupid enough to trust him?" he said, his voice dangerously low.

"I don't believe she trusts him but I believe she means to make use of him," Tyrion explained.

"He killed my father … and I know he murdered my Aunt," Robb seethed.

"You think she'll care about that if she can get Highgarden on her side?" Stannis questioned him.

"Highgarden is all that stands in the way of Dorne," the Blackfish added heavily.

"We cannot trust him," Robb said, shaking his head.

"No, we cannot," Tyrion agreed, "but our eyes on him may yield something of use"

"What are you suggesting?" the Blackfish asked.

"Keep our tempers, play our cards close … he will slip up eventually, men always do," Tyrion said.

"Do nothing you mean?" Stannis asked.

"Do nothing yet," he corrected and one by one they all reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **Well ... yeah ... thoughts?

Some nasty bastards about.

More tomorrow.

:)


	52. Dead Memories

**A/N: **Hey guys. Later than usual, my apologies!

Hope you all like it. Let me know!

:)

* * *

**Dead Memories**

* * *

Elissa woke slowly, mumbling Robb's name, her breath coming as a sharp gasp as she finally opened her eyes properly to find herself alone in bed. The dream had been so real she had almost expected to find his weight pressed against her and his lips at her neck. She was alone though, alone in her bed with an ache between her legs that only Robb could satisfy. She was at that stage of her pregnancy now where she craved him as much as she had craved raspberries at the beginning. It had been the same with Torrhen, only Robb had been there then and all too willing to satisfy her every whim. She groaned, the ache between her legs was persistent and her body was begging for release.

Without thinking she let her hands drop and gather up the silk of her nightdress, her fingers lightly touching the desire. They didn't feel quite right, her fingers were slim and soft, not the thick roughness of Robb's that drove her so wild. It would have to do though and so she tentatively moved them, focusing on that part of her that Robb teased so perfectly, that part of her that always made the bubble of pleasure explode. She closed her eyes and imagined her husband as she continued on, her breathing becoming more laboured as she pushed herself to the release she so desperately needed. A gasp left her mouth when she finally peaked, it felt good but strange; the ache for relief satiated, the ache for Robb not dulling at all.

After a moment she moved her hand away and pulled her nightdress back down, trying her best not to think of Robb and whether he was missing her like this. He had had to go without her before – when she had had Torrhen and when she had been stabbed. This would be the longest time though and she wouldn't even be able to see him to remind him of what he was waiting for. War camps always ended up crawling with whores, she had seen that with her own eyes. Robb was honourable though, Robb would remember his vows, remember how much they loved one another and that she was waiting for him. He would wait for her too surely, just like he always had. She threw the covers off herself then and pulled herself out of bed, determined that she would not dwell on it anymore. Robb was a faithful husband and that was how he would remain.

* * *

They reached their peak together and Jon collapsed against her, breathing hard as he slid from her perfect warmth, her fingers running lightly up and down his spine as they both tried to calm themselves down. Daenerys finally shoved him away slightly so she could wriggle out of bed and pull her clothes about her. Travelling clothes again, they would be moving on today, further south towards King's Landing. They were expecting to meet Kevan Lannister on the way but no one seemed worried. Rumour had it he had hired sell-swords but even so they were certain they could have nowhere near the numbers that were with them. Jon watched as Daenerys brushed her hair through and braided it away from her face. The closer they got to King's Landing the more focused on her goal she became. Their early morning love making had been a rarity, usually she would push Jon away and tell him that she had too much to do.

"Where are you heading so early?" he asked her.

"A meeting to discuss Kevan Lannister," she told him as she pulled on her boots.

"Do you want me to come?" he questioned.

"If you wish it … you will be fighting after all," she said and he sighed and got out of bed.

"Give me two minutes," he said and began pulling on his clothes.

She watched him for a moment, fiddling with a lock of her hair. Jon was frustrated with her she knew that much – they had argued about Lord Baelish a lot which was putting strain on their relationship. She also knew she was failing him when it came to her wifely duties but she was up so early and to bed so late that she was too exhausted to think about his pleasure when she came to bed. This morning she couldn't deny him though, not when his hands moved so expertly and his lips bruised hers in such a demanding way. She tried to tell herself it would get better once they took the throne but she was deluding herself, things would be even busier, especially at the beginning. She hoped Jon wouldn't start to regret his decision now he was faced with the reality of what their future was going to consist of.

"Ready?" she asked him when he turned to face her.

"Yes," he smiled but she saw that it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"I love you Jon," she told him seriously, taking his hand.

"I love you too," he returned, squeezing her hand, his eyes lighting up properly this time.

* * *

Stannis was riding at Robb's side when they departed the packed up war camp, further south they were going and Stannis had told them where the best strategic place was to lure Kevan Lannister to. Baelish had tried to argue with him but Stark shot him down at once and put him firmly in his place –Baelish was not a military man, Stannis was and he was prepared to back him. It was the first time that the Young Wolf had spoken up for him in public and Stannis had tried not to look too pleased with himself. Frustrations with the Dragon Queen were building, it was not just Stark who was irritated with her decision regarding Littlefinger, her own husband seemed against it all. Ser Barristan he could tell was also uneasy and the Imp had little or no regard for him. That said it all to Stannis, if even a Lannister did not trust him then surely the silly girl must see he was no good.

She didn't though and that was playing right into Stannis' hands. If she continued pushing Stark and he continued saying just the right things then the Young Wolf may soon be questioning his allegiance, and when that day came Stannis would be waiting with open arms. He had been expecting to have to work harder to gain Stark's trust and fix the damage that Melisandre had done. He truly hadn't known she was meaning to eliminate him, he had told her mere hours before that he intended to try and strike some kind of deal with him. Stannis might be on the Iron Throne already without her meddling with the might of the North behind him. At the beginning of the war Stannis, like many others, had dismissed Robb Stark as a green boy who was not worth troubling himself over. He had been impressed though at the manner of his victories, he had secured many holds in the south to protect the North that he took when he struck of Tywin Lannister's head.

Not only that but his family is strong as well, unlike Stannis' own. Something would have to be done about that if he did manage to convince Stark to come over to his side. Perhaps something could be done about it before hand. He looked to the young man riding next to him then and wondered how he would feel about his youngest brother marrying his daughter. Shireen was not an attractive prospect he knew that well enough but perhaps keeping some hold over Casterly Rock would convince Stark that a match would be in their best interests. He glanced at him again and saw his eyes fixed on Littlefinger who was in deep conversation with Daenerys. Perhaps it would be best to save that particular suggestion for another day.

* * *

"And you're certain this will work?" Daenerys asked as the tents were pitched for the night.

"Of course," Petyr nodded, "Olena Tyrell is no fool, even if her son is"

"They would want something in return no doubt," she said knowingly.

"Of course," he said again, "a pardon and a good match for Wilas and Margaery"

"Is she still imprisoned?" Daenerys asked him.

"I believe so," he told her.

"Wed to three false King's, her family should be grateful I don't leave her there," she spat.

"Indeed," Petyr agreed lightly, "but your mercy will show you in a forgiving light"

"So long as it does not show me as weak – I am not weak," she said determinedly.

"No one would think it for a second my Queen," he bowed shortly.

"Where is my husband?" she asked him sharply then.

"I believe he is drinking with Robb Stark and the Imp," he told her and she frowned.

"If that's all you can leave me now," she said, making to turn away from him.

"Actually your Grace there was one other thing," he said smoothly and she turned back.

"Go on …" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"I had thought I would consider marrying again," he told her.

"So soon?!" she said incredulously, Lysa's body was barely cold in the ground.

"Although I cared deeply for Lysa she was a substitute for my true love," he confessed and she stared.

"And who is your true love?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Catelyn Stark," he replied, meeting her stunned violet gaze.

* * *

Robb stumbled slightly when he entered his tent, he had drank far more strong ale than he had intended. He had almost supped down as much as the Greatjon and it was severely testing his balance and his vision as he staggered slightly against his desk. He tugged on the buttons of his jacket then, his hands fumbling as he tried to undo them, eventually managing to shrug out of it and pull his shirt up and over his head. He turned then as he heard movement behind him, his bleary eyes unfocused as he tried to see who had come in. His heart almost stopped as he caught sight of them, in his drunk mind he didn't even question what she was doing here.

"Elissa?" he slurred, trying to take a step towards her but failing, staggering back against his desk.

The woman came further in then and smiled at him. He blinked at her. She was too tall to be Elissa and her stomach was not rounded with child. Her hair was almost the same, although Elissa's was a paler gold, this woman's was almost yellow – straw like even. It didn't have the curl at the end either he noted as he continued blinking at her, his vision swimming as she took another step towards him.

"I thought your Grace would like some company," she purred at him then and he had no answer for her as her hands came and pulled at the ties of her dress. Robb couldn't find the words to tell her no and in the next instant she was stood bare before him and he couldn't help but stare. He was aware of his hardness straining against his trousers, desire flooded him as he stared at this naked woman in the half light of his tent. Her figure was young and taut, her breasts small but firm and her legs long and smooth. He gripped the desk hard, it would be so easy to step towards her, to push her down on that bed and relieve the tension that he had been left with since he had left his wife.

The thought of Elissa sobered him though. This woman wasn't Elissa. This woman was a tavern whore not his beautiful wife and Queen. His loyal wife who was no doubt at this moment laid in bed alone, perhaps thinking of him. Perhaps dreaming of him. Perhaps comforting Torrhen again in his absence. Guilt flooded him then as his hardness continued to press uncomfortably against his laces. Only Elissa, that's what he had promised. He took a step closer to the naked girl then and she licked her lips in anticipation, her eyes lingering slightly on the bulge in his trousers. He grasped her shoulders in his hands then and she shivered slightly at the contact, her eyes raising to meet his.

Brown eyes. Dull. Boring. Not the captivating honey of his wife's. She was a mere imitation of Elissa and a poor one at that he saw now he was really looking at her.

"Get dressed, and get out," he said quietly but firmly to her, his voice no longer slurred.

The girl flushed and he released her, turning away and hearing her scramble back into her dress. He didn't turn back until he felt a cool rush of hair across his bare back and he looked back to see that she had gone. He pulled off his boots then, trying to ignore the longing in his trousers before getting into bed and hauling the furs around him. He had been tempted. Drunk and tempted to take a woman that wasn't his wife, the fact of that still throbbing uncomfortably between his legs. He dropped his hands to his laces then and unthread them, groaning with relief when he freed himself. He closed his eyes and thought of Elissa splayed out beneath him and gasping in pleasure as he took himself into his hand, keeping his thoughts on her as he managed to bring himself some relief.

* * *

_I was tempted Lissy_. He wrote in the morning, the ache pounding his head as he wrote the words to his wife. _I told her to go but I was tempted. Gods I'm aching for you, for a fleeting second I actually thought she was you, that you had somehow come for me. Dreaming of you is now torture because I can't have you in my arms. I can relieve my tension well enough but I can't rid myself of longing for you. I will stay faithful to you my Queen I swear it. I only want you. Your warmth, your touch, I ache for everything about you. Please forgive me my second of madness. I love you Lissy. You are the only woman I want. _

He signed off then, begging her forgiveness once more and begging her to give Torrhen his love as he would no doubt be heading into battle again soon. The shouts that had been an unwelcome wake up this morning had brought news that Lannister soldiers were camped less than a day's ride from them. Their second battle would soon be upon them and Robb knew that it would not be their last. He closed his eyes and prayed then that it would not be his last, that he would live to fight another day and return home once more to his wife and family.

* * *

Catelyn was numb as she read the letter, it had been delayed, the raven distinctly ruffled and in rather ill health when it had finally arrived. The Maester had brought her it at once and she knew from the look on his face that the contents would not bring welcome news. _Dark wings, dark words. _Her initial thought was that something had befallen Robb but she pushed the foolish thought away, knowing that if it had been Robb then Maester Luwin would have sought out Elissa. It was news for her, news of Lysa – her little sister she had once shared such a close bond with.

They had run together, skipped through the gardens and soaked themselves in the fountains, running screaming from their scolding Septa as she threatened to tell their father. They had held one another as the sobs came up in their throats when their father stood before them and told them that their mother was dead. They had helped the nursemaids with Edmure, both fussing over him as though they were little substitute mothers. They doted on their little brother, taking it in turns to pick out his clothes for the day, arguing over who would hold him when they took him out into the gardens. They had grown up so close, all three of them. Until that day. Until that horrible day.

When the confession had left Lysa's lips Catelyn couldn't help but gasp in horror as their father gripped the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles turned white. She hadn't been able to believe that her sister hadn't told her. She had told her everything about Brandon – the way that his eyes captured hers and held them fast, the way that her heart beat faster when he smiled at her. The first time he had captured her lips with his she had flown up to her sister's room and told her at once. And yet Lysa had kept this from her, something so huge and life changing. That day changed everything.

She could still hear her sister's desperate pleas and sobs as their father all but forced the moon tea down her throat. Her sister shut herself away then and Catelyn had to cry alone when the news came about Brandon. Edmure in his clumsy child-like way had tried to comfort her but she had ached for Lysa to come and hold her and promise everything would be alright. They had married side by side not weeks later but Catelyn had never felt further from her sister. The distance only grew then as Catelyn's stomach grew steadily rounder with child whilst Lysa's remained flat and empty. It was finally over the day she had given birth to Robb. She had been propped up against the pillows, wondering at her tiny, perfect son when Lysa had come in. Her voice was laced with spite as she had stared Catelyn down; _you don't deserve him._

After that she didn't see her sister. She kept herself away until Ned and Jon Arryn returned from the war. When she had woken the next morning with her eyes swollen and red over her husband's apparent betrayal she had sought out her sister. Only she wasn't there. Her father heavily informed her that she and her husband had already left for King's Landing. Catelyn was shaken. Her sister hadn't even said goodbye. It hadn't been until years later when she went to the Eyrie with Tyrion that she had finally seen her again. It wasn't her sister she saw though but a woman almost completely consumed by madness shut up in a tower with her sickly boy.

She had barely recognised her.

And now …

Well now she was dead and Catelyn couldn't even find it in her to cry. Lysa had been dead to her for many years now. She hoped she would find peace with the Gods as she closed her eyes and said a simple prayer for her poor sister's soul. When Elissa's hand came down on her shoulder she knew that Maester Luwin must have been to fetch her, obviously worried about her reaction. He needed have bothered. She reached her hand up to lay across her daughter in laws then and turned her head up to smile at her. Elissa looked back at her sceptically but she merely squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry for me, Lysa and I … we were not the closest," she told her honestly.

"She was still your sister," Elissa said softly.

"She was," Catelyn agreed, "for many years she was my sister and my dearest friend"

"Lady Stark …" Elissa breathed, unsure what else to say.

"But she was no longer Lysa from the day she drank that foul tea," she said bitterly.

"I am sorry Lady Stark … I truly am," Elissa told her meaningfully and Catelyn stood up and embraced her tightly, her eyes finally stinging with tears.

* * *

Edmure hadn't moved for so long Roslin was starting to wonder if she should call for the Maester. She had broken the news to him as gently as possible and he had nodded his head, reaching out for the letter in her hands. She had watched him as he read it, his expression remaining smooth as he took in every single word. He had tossed the letter into the fire then and hung his head in his hands. Somehow she knew he didn't want to talk. He barely ever mentioned Lysa, only telling her vaguely that they had been close once and then she had changed. She had been curious about it but he didn't have the answers, he said something had happened with their father and that Lysa had gone away when her husband returned from war and never come back. Roslin had thought about asking Lady Stark but had thought better of it; the woman was kind enough but she had a hardness about her and Roslin was afraid of the rebuke she would get for prying into her business.

"Edmure …" she said softly, unable to stand it any longer, coming to kneel before him.

"Over twenty years Ros," he said after a moment and she reached up to pull his hands from his face.

"I'm sorry my love," she breathed and he stared at her eyes so full of concern.

"I was nine," he told her, "I didn't understand it … I thought she would come back"

"Oh Edmure …" she sighed, kissing at the backs of his hands.

"Cat said goodbye, Cat wrote to me every week," he said, shaking his head.

"She didn't even write?" she asked despite herself, stunned at the woman's coldness.

"Never," he said, "I never saw her again after I watched her from the window riding into the distance"

"I'm sorry," Roslin told him again, not knowing what else she could say.

"And now she's dead, what am I supposed to feel?" he questioned her.

"I don't know," she told him honestly, "I am not an expert on grief"

"I'm not even sure if I want to grieve," he told her honestly, feeling awful for admitting it.

"Then you don't have to," she told him and he saw no hint of judgement in her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you," he said meaningfully and she smiled.

"You don't ever have to worry about me ever leaving you," she promised.

He tugged on her hands then so she stood, pulling her forwards so she came to sit is his lap, cradling her against him, his hand tangling in her hair as the other pressed her firmly to him. His lips skimmed the top of her hairline then as her arms wound tightly around his shoulders. He breathed in her sweet scent as she lay in his arms and prayed to the Gods that she would never leave him. His mother had gone, gone minutes after she had brought him into the world. He didn't even remember a face to miss. Then Lysa had gone. Gone far before she had actually ridden away. He hadn't understood, had somehow thought himself to blame for her sudden coldness. Then Cat had gone. She had gone after smothering him with kisses and holding him so tightly that he thought his bones would break. She had gone with promises to write and assuring him over and over that she would always love him and miss him terribly. But she had still gone. He clutched Roslin even tighter then. She would never go. He would never let her.

* * *

**A/N: **The Catelyn and Edmure reactions kind of ran away with me. Hope you liked them.

More tomorrow.

:)


	53. The Dragon's Fire

**A/N: **Bear with me, I have some guests to thank!

**Anne**: Thank you so much, glad you liked the chapter. Yes indeed there is a lot of tension and more to come - hope you enjoy it!

**Guest**: Yes, she is really pushing Robb's buttons at the moment! And as for Robb, I could never have let him give in to some random wench!

**SLP**: Dany may be making use of Littlefinger but that doesn't mean she trusts him. Trouble is Robb just wants his head on a spike so he isn't going to be impressed either way!

**Ryan Garrison**: _If_ Dany gives in then yes, I have no doubt that Robb would be swayed onto Stannis' side, brother or no brother.

Thank you everyone else who reviewed of course but you should have your replies!

On with the chapter.

:)

* * *

**The Dragon's Fire**

* * *

_She was sat there, just sat there. Her back to him, the pale gold of her hair shimmering in the weak sunshine. He walked slowly towards her until his feet wouldn't let him move anymore. He called out to her then but she didn't answer him. He shouted louder but still she didn't turn. Why couldn't she hear him? She looked round then and smiled and he smiled back at her before he realised the gesture was not directed at him. Two boys were racing towards her, both images of him. He felt a stab as he saw how grown up Torrhen was, and an even bigger one when he saw the son he had never even met. She caught them both in her arms and smothered them with kisses until they protested and pulled away. He shouted out to Torrhen then but he didn't seem able to hear him either. Instead he turned and shouted out happily to a tall, dark haired man with a face he didn't recognise and a smile on his lips that he directed towards his wife and children. The strange man dropped to his knees in front of Elissa then, catching Torrhen in a one armed embrace before he ran off to play with his younger brother. He shouted over and over to Elissa then as the dark haired man leaned closer to her. He screamed so loud he thought his lungs would burst as their lips met, a smile on Elissa's as she kissed the man. The man that was not him. Why couldn't she hear him? He was right there screaming for her._

Robb woke up in a cold sweat as the war horn blasted through the camp. He was breathing hard, his mind still racing with the images from his dream. He rubbed at his temples, as though he could tear the image of Elissa's lips on another man's from his head. The way she had smiled as he leaned in. Robb sank back against the pillows then and tried to stop himself from shaking. It was a dream, he reminded himself, just an awful dream. What if something did happen to him though? Would she remarry? A woman of her beauty and standing would be a prize indeed for any man. He shuddered at the thought, imagining another man in her bed, standing at her side, teaching his son's how to wield a sword and shoot a bow. No. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. He pulled himself out of bed then and into his clothes before he glanced at his armour and sword laying waiting for him. The horn had sounded. He wrenched back the flap of the tent and called for a squire. He would ride out to battle soon enough, and he would be damned if he wouldn't survive it.

As the squire helped him into his armour he started to wonder if he was being unfair. Would he really want Elissa to be alone forever if he were to fall in battle, did he really want his children growing up without a father figure? Elissa was only twenty, surely it would be unfair of him to want her to mourn him for the rest of her life, surely it would be better if she were able to move on and love another. He shook his head as his breastplate was attached, such morbid thoughts were not doing him any good and yet he could not ignore the possibility that he may never get home. He would fight for it of course he would but if the worst was to happen he realised that he wanted his wife and children to be happy even if it was without him. Elissa shouldn't have to wear black and grieve for him forever, she was too young and full of life to be confined to such a fate.

When he emerged from his tent he saw Jon and Daenerys saying their farewells. He hovered awkwardly until he saw Jon move off towards the Smalljon and then he approached Daenerys.

"Good luck," she smiled at him as he approached.

"Thank you," he nodded, trying to smile back.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him concernedly, he looked rather troubled.

"Would you do something for me?" he asked her in return.

"Of course," she replied, a slight crease in her brow.

"If things were to go bad and I don't return from this battle or any others …" he started.

"You can't think like that," she cut him off at once, shaking her head.

"Could you please make sure this gets to Elissa?" he continued, holding out a sealed letter.

"Robb …" she began, taking it from him.

"Please … just please make sure she gets it," he implored her.

"I will," she said, "but once this is all over and you are still standing I will burn it"

"Thank you," he nodded, managing a smile for her before he too moved off towards the men.

* * *

The hill they were at the top of was not so steep as the one they had stood atop when the army of the Vale had marched on them, it was more of a gentle slope but it was a slope none the less. They had the high ground again. Stannis had advised using archers against the Lannister's and Robb had agreed with him, the bowmen lined up in front of the cavalry, all on one knee and ready to notch and draw at a moment's notice. Stannis seemed to know Kevan Lannister's battle plans inside out and when the army moved further into sight Robb was unsurprised at their formation. He looked sideways at Stannis and gave him a nod which the older man returned.

When they were close enough to be in range Robb nodded to Stannis again and the older man gave the order to ready and the archers all seemed to move in a fluid motion. In the next second he was shouting at them to loose and thousands of arrows sailed through the air, raining down on Lannister soldiers. The screams were leaving the mouths of the hit men as Stannis gave the order to draw again. Twice more the archers drew and loosed. Bodies were scattering the shallow valley below but still the Lannister's advanced and they were too close now for a ranged attack to be of any advantage.

Robb and Jon took over then, ordering the archers back and behind the cavalry and the foot soldiers. They could continue their barrage from there as the rest of them readied to charge down the gentle slope. The roar went up at Robb gave the order to charge, thousands of horses and armoured footsteps pounding down towards the Lannister army. As Robb charged into the fray he raised his sword high, cutting down the men on foot after he trampled down one of the banner carriers. He lost sight of Jon as he continued slashing and hacking through lion after lion.

* * *

It was utter carnage, Stannis had been right about the formation that the Lannister's would assume but none of them had estimated the numbers they would have or the skill of the sell-swords they had hired. Jon didn't recognise the style with which they fought, it was neither northern nor southern; he could only assume they came from across the Narrow Sea. The Unsullied seemed better able to combat it than the others but it was different even from their disciplined precision. They still seemed to be besting the Lannister army though, but Jon knew they were losing more numbers than they had anticipated. They had only lost hundreds after the first battle but Jon was certain by the end of this one they would have lost thousands.

As he thought this there was a great roar from above him and he almost stopped fighting the man in front of him to look up. He did look up when the man fell dead at his feet. He was not surprised to see the dragons flying above him but it still almost took his breath away. His heart pounded uncomfortably as he saw Daenerys riding Drogon; Viseiron and Rhaegal flying alongside. Their troops reacted quicker, retreating from the heart of the Lannister army and back towards the foot of the hill. Jon ordered the war horns to be blasted as their men reached safety and thankfully Daenerys seemed to understand the sudden sound, the dragons swooping low, fire raining down on their enemies. Jon cringed as he heard the screams, men were burning alive before his eyes and he couldn't help but feel repulsed, his eyes moving away. The dragons had always seemed like a strength and an asset but now he almost wished that they didn't exist when he saw the fiery hell they rained down.

* * *

Robb felt sick as the screams reached his ears, breathing hard as he looked around, seeing those that were not being flattened by fire retreating as quickly as they could in the opposite direction. The smell reached his nostrils then and he almost retched, some of the men around him did and he turned away from them and sight of the burning enemies. He took a breath and almost gagged, he was desperate for fresh air but there was none to be found. No doubt the stench would carry for miles, surrounding everything and everyone it touched. He caught the Greatjon's eye then and saw the fleeting look of apprehension on the hardened general's face. Nothing that made him look troubled could ever be good and Robb looked away from him before he could dwell on it. He closed his eyes and said a prayer then, when he opened them he saw Stannis in front of him.

"It's over Stark," he said gruffly, a slightly nauseated expression on his face.

"Aye," Robb agreed, trying to force down his own sickness.

"That stench will cover the whole of Westeros before this is done," Stannis told him.

"Then let us pray it is done quickly," Robb said shortly, falling into step with him as he walked away.

"You know better than that," Stannis said quietly.

"The agreement was to leave the dragons out of it until we got to the Capital," Robb seethed.

"Apparently not," he said quietly and Robb scowled even more.

"It's done now," Robb snapped, his voice slightly colder than he meant it to be.

"It's alright to feel betrayed," Stannis almost whispered.

"If she hadn't have come we'd have lost thousands," he tried to justify.

"Right enough," Stannis agreed.

"You don't agree?" Robb questioned him.

"Of course I do, men would have died either way … but the way I learned to fight it was supposed to be fair, you were supposed to look your enemy in the eye," Stannis said.

"Aye," Robb agreed, "my father taught us the same way"

"I don't doubt it," he nodded, "Eddard Stark was one of the most honourable men I ever met"

"You don't think he would have agreed with this?" Robb questioned him.

"You knew him better than me Stark," Stannis said, "what do you think?"

* * *

Elissa shifted uneasily in her seat as the baby jabbed against her ribs. She rubbed at the spot it had shifted with a slight grimace on her face, her needlework dropping to her knee. Sansa looked at her in slight concern as her hand stilled above her own embroidery.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

"The baby is in a rather awkward position is all … it's running out of room," Elissa told her.

"Does it hurt?" Sansa questioned.

"It's more uncomfortable than anything," Elissa said, continuing to rub at the sore spot.

"I meant … you know … actually birthing a child," Sansa elaborated.

"I wish I could tell you no," Elissa smiled wryly.

"Badly?" she persisted.

"Yes," Elissa told her truthfully, "but as soon as they're in your arms you forget there was ever pain"

"Truly?" Sansa looked sceptical.

"Truly," she smiled, "they are worth every single moment of agony"

"It sounds wonderful," Sansa smiled back.

"It is," Elissa agreed, "you will find out for yourself when your time comes"

Sansa smiled widely again as Elissa turned her attention back to her needlework. She was sewing a blanket for the baby, it was made of a blue squares in different shades all sewn together and Elissa was now working on stitching a grey dire wolf into one corner. Sansa was slightly amused and slightly bewildered at how certain Elissa was that she was expecting another boy. She had no idea what her own baby would be, she thought perhaps she would when her belly began to swell but there had barely been any change in her yet. Her mother had told her it was because she was so tall that her pregnancy was not yet showing, Elissa and Ana being so short showed earlier. Elissa was only a few weeks from term now and Sansa knew that she was scared about doing it without Robb. She didn't let it show though and Sansa marvelled at her strength.

Sansa hoped that Jon would be home soon, that the war would soon be over and that he could come home in time to feel the baby stir beneath his touch. His letter had been full of joy and wonderment when she had told him about the baby. Part of her had been worried about his reaction even though he had often told her how much he was longing for them to become parents. She had thought it might scare him, the responsibility perhaps too much for him. His delight sprang from the page though when she read his words that were so full of love and adoration. She could imagine a son in the image of him when she closed her eyes, she could imagine Jon lifting him high in the air and setting him down atop a pony. Then other times she would imagine him twirling a daughter in his arms, his smile lighting up his face when his tiny daughter beamed up at him. Jon had promised her that he would be happy with a boy or a girl and even though she knew a son was more important she believed him when he told her that it didn't matter.

She smoothed her hand over her stomach then, she could feel the change under her touch even though it wasn't yet visible through her clothing. She could feel that her baby was growing safely inside her, getting that little bit stronger every day. There were months left until she would reach term but Elissa had told her that the time would fly. Hopefully it wouldn't fly too quickly though, she wanted Jon home before her time came. She looked at Elissa again then and felt a pang of pity for her sister in law. Robb wouldn't be home, everyone knew it by now. Elissa would be alone when her time came but both Sansa and Ana had promised one another that they would both be there with her when she brought her baby into the world. Sansa knew her mother would be too, between them all she hoped that they could make everything at least bearable for her.

* * *

"I thought we agreed no dragons," Robb said accusingly.

"You were losing too many men," Daenerys said by way of explanation.

"We had a plan," he shot back at her.

"We've lost thousands as it is! Imagine how many more it could have been?!" she implored him.

"We would have won," he said stubbornly.

"At what cost?" she countered.

"Your Grace, we have Kevan Lannister," the Greatjon interrupted before Robb could reply.

"Good," he said sharply, "at least we have one hostage as value, the Gods know how many more we would have had had they not been roasted alive"

With that he turned on his heel and marched out. The Greatjon hesitated awkwardly for a moment, wondering if he should say anything. He decided against it after a few seconds and stamped out after his King. He had read Robb's expression right enough out on the battlefield. Talk of dragons was one thing but actually seeing them in action was quite another.

Jon watched him go and sighed heavily before turning to his wife who had a mingled look of guilt and defiance on her face as she too stared at the entrance of the tent they had just pushed passed. He looked at her for a moment until she finally turned her head to face him.

"You agree with him don't you?" she said softly and he took a deep breath.

"We did have an agreement," he conceded.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch men die unnecessarily," she argued.

"Do you know how many men you killed today?" he asked her quietly.

"What …? No …" she said uncertainly.

"I killed thirty seven," he told her.

"I …" she began, her brow furrowed slightly.

"Ask Robb, I bet he could tell you the number he finished. Ask the Greatjon or his son, or one of the Karstark's, or Stannis, or any of your Unsullied … any fighting man," he said to her.

"What's your point?" she asked him almost impatiently.

"My point is from up there you didn't see the hell you unleashed," he said calmly.

"I saved thousands," she said defiantly.

"By burning thousands," he countered and she stared at him.

"Do you think I was wrong?" she questioned him.

"I think you were hasty," he said, looking her in the eye, "and I think Robb was right, you made an agreement with him before we marched that everything would be agreed upon beforehand, that there would be no secrets"

"How was I to know beforehand that you would suffer the losses you did?!" she demanded.

"We would have won Dany," he said, "and Robb was right before, we could have gained more hostages, only now any valuable prisoner has been burned to cinders"

"I was trying to help," she hissed.

"The Northmen were always going to be wary of dragons, now you've just confirmed their worst fears," he said, shaking his head slightly.

"What do you …?" she started, but remembered soon enough. Her eyes closed as she thought of what her father had done to Rickard Stark and his son.

"The North remembers Dany," he said softly, "best you don't forget it."

* * *

**A/N: **So ... the dragons didn't go down as well as she would have hoped.

You know I've weirdly grown fond of Stannis while writing him which is odd because I generally can't stand him ... oh well.

Anyway, thoughts would be lovely.

More tomorrow.

:)


	54. Alternatives

**A/N: **Hey guys, a rather early update as I am disappearing for the day, might be slightly late tomorrow but it all balances out!

Thoughts on this would be awesome as always!

:)

* * *

**Alternatives**

* * *

Things between Robb and Daenerys remained strained as they continued on with their journey to King's Landing. They were mere days away now and they had had no reports from their scouts that any more armies were standing in their way. Robb thought it likely the Lannister's had gathered their remaining strength and were preparing for a siege. Jon agreed with him but he knew it was unlikely to come to a siege if Daenerys used her dragons to take the Red Keep directly. It was something that they had discussed back at Winterfell but not something either he or Daenerys seemed eager to bring up now. The dragons had shaken the northern armies and to a certain extent Stannis' men as well. Stannis himself was convinced that the Tyrell's would be lying in wait for them despite Littlefinger's constant assurances that the army of Highgarden would soon be joining them.

Jon knew better that to ask his wife exactly when Littlefinger would be making good on his promise, she was getting more and more tetchy by the day and the slightest thing was enough to set her off. Now they were so close to King's Landing he knew the reality of actually taking the Iron Throne and ruling over six kingdoms of Westeros was starting to dawn on her. It had been easy enough before to fight for it and talk about what would happen when it was hers, but now the day was almost here Jon thought she looked almost afraid. She brushed his concerns aside though when he questioned her about her feelings. She seemed to be shutting him out, to be putting up some kind of wall. A mask, he realised. She was already perfecting her Queenly mask.

* * *

Now they were so close to the Capital Stannis was running out of time. This was his final chance now to try and convince Stark to defect and come over to his side, to fight for him instead of the dragons he knew the young man was more than a little uneasy about. It could mean his own head of course if Stark decided against him and stayed loyal to the promises he had already made. What was the alternative though? Not ask him and risk losing his chance to claim the throne?

He made his mind up as he saw the man striding from Daenerys' tent with a rather irritated looking expression on his face. He had been looking like that a lot recently when he emerged from her presence – she had made a mistake using her dragons so soon and she had made an even bigger one in trusting Littlefinger. Every day Baelish was still in camp made Stark steadily angrier. Stannis could see it. Tyrion could see it. Jon could see it. Stark's banners could see it. Stannis imagined most of the men could see it, but for some reason the Targaryen girl couldn't. It would be her biggest mistake yet to push Stark too far – without him and his men she could be beaten.

"Stark!" he hailed him over and Robb looked up at him and paused before stamping over.

"My Lord," Robb greeted, seating himself on the grass next to him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Stannis asked, best to get straight to the point.

"I've made my choice," he said stubbornly, damn boy was like his father.

"What if you chose wrong?" Stannis questioned, his eyes finding Robb's.

"I can't afford to have chosen wrong," he said in reply and Stannis nodded thoughtfully.

"It's not too late, we haven't yet reached the Capital," Stannis said.

"If you're suggesting what I think you are then that's treason," Robb said quietly.

"She's not Queen yet," he said just as quietly.

"That won't make a difference to her," Robb told him.

"Just think about it Stark," Stannis implored him.

"It's not just me I have to think about, I have a family," Robb stressed.

"As do I," Stannis countered.

"Jon is part of it," Robb said, meeting his eyes again.

"And perhaps he's regretting his own choices," Stannis suggested, nodding towards Jon.

Jon did indeed look stressed as Robb looked over at him too. His brother had looked more and more unhappy and disillusioned the closer they got to King's Landing. Maybe he had made a mistake in choosing Daenerys Targaryen. Maybe they all had. He looked at Stannis again to see him merely waiting patiently for him to speak again.

"Have you spoken to anyone else of this?" Robb finally asked.

"Only Davos," Stannis replied.

"Best keep it that way, I don't want you to lose your head," he said.

"Is that a 'no' Stark?" Stannis questioned him.

"I don't know," Robb said heavily, standing up to leave.

"You know where I am," Stannis said quietly and Robb nodded curtly before striding away.

* * *

Edmure was brooding. Roslin could tell even from a distance as he sat in one of the living rooms of Riverrun with Olyvar in his arms. Olyvar was waving his little arms in the air and cooing happily but Edmure's eyes were completely glazed over, not even a hint of a smile playing on his lips. He may as well be a million miles away. He had been liked this on and off since the news had come about Lysa's death and nothing Roslin seemed to do was snapping him out of it. She sighed heavily and decided enough was enough, she wouldn't let her husband slip away into some faraway dark place. His place was here with her and Olyvar.

"Edmure?" she said sharply as she approached and he looked up with a start.

"What's happened?" he asked her.

"Do you even register our son in your arms?" she questioned him.

"Of course I do, I …" he began.

"I know you're grieving Edmure but you need to stop shutting us out and talk to me!" she implored him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Ros," he said, shaking his head.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to be my husband again," she said desperately.

"I've been distant, I know I have," he admitted.

"And I understand why, but I just want to help you," she insisted.

"I've been thinking about Robin," he told her after a moment.

"Lysa's son?" she checked and he nodded.

"He's all alone at the Eyrie," he said.

"I'm sure he has companions around, people to look after him," she assured him.

"But not one of them is family," he said.

"Do you want him to come here?" she questioned him.

"I had thought about it … but Baelish is his step-father, it would be his decision," he sighed.

"If you bring Robin here then the Vale with be at the mercy of Littlefinger," she told him.

"I know," he sighed again, "but don't you think that will happen either way?"

"Likely you're right," she said bitterly, "maybe it's best he's away from there, at least until he's older"

"We can look after him here," he nodded.

"Yes," she agreed with him, "yes of course we can, best you send word to the Eyrie before Baelish gets his claws into the boy."

"I will," he said determinedly and she smiled at the look in his eye when he handed Olyvar over into her arms.

Edmure had that look of determination and purpose again and she was so pleased to see it. She knew that Lysa's death was only part of the reason that he had been so distant. He wanted to be at war – he felt like a failure knowing that all the other Lords were out there fighting whilst he sat at home. Roslin didn't want him at war though. The last time he had joined a fight that wasn't his he had nearly paid for it with his life. He had nearly not come home to meet his son, nearly left her a widow. She never threw it back at him though; she merely reminded him that the Maester had advised that he stay relaxed and not overexert himself and that meant leaving the war to those that were fully fit.

She smiled down at Olyvar then as he cooed happily up at her and grabbed a lock of her hair in his tight little fists. He was starting to look more and more like Edmure but she could see traces of herself in him and traces of the brother she had lost that her precious son was named for. That made her happy, it comforted her somewhat to know that through her at least her brother's line could live. There was no one else to carry it on. The Frey's were finished. No one yet knew what would happen to the Twins – all Roslin knew was that Robb would be handing it back to the crown once the war was done. She hoped that one of her sisters would want it, that perhaps there would be a Frey woman there with her husband at least. The name may be gone but the blood remained. Roslin stroked her finger down her son's cheek then and he smiled up at her. Yes, the blood remained, and it remained strong.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Theon asked for the hundredth time.

"I am sure if I have forgotten something I can get it at Riverrun," Ana rolled her eyes.

"I can't quite believe you're leaving," Elissa said as the men carried the trunks down to the carriage.

"You know I have to leave now while I'm still able to travel," Ana said.

"I know," Elissa nodded and Ana pulled her into an embrace.

Her and Theon were leaving for Riverrun after Ana had finally made her decision on where she wanted the baby to be born. She had agonised over it for weeks but had finally decided that as lovely as Maester Luwin was she felt more comfortable with the Maester at Riverrun. He had been the one who helped her as she recovered from her attack. She also wanted her baby to be born in the Riverlands as she had been. It was a silly thing really but it felt important to her. Theon had been happy to go along with whatever she decided but she knew he was nervous about leaving the confines of Winterfell again.

"The next time I see you you'll be a mother!" Elissa almost laughed then as they broke apart.

"So will you," Ana smiled widely, "again I mean!"

"Oh Gods, do not remind me … it will be any day now," Elissa said, her hand resting on the protruding swell that was almost ready to burst.

"I hope it all goes well and I will pray for you every day," Ana promised her.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"Take care Ana," Catelyn said then, stepping forward to lightly embrace her.

"Thank you for everything Lady Stark," Ana said meaningfully.

"You take care of her," Elissa said in an undertone to Theon then.

"I will … you know I will," he returned quietly and she allowed him a curt nod and the ghost of a smile.

"Ready?" Ana asked Theon then when she broke apart from Catelyn.

"When you are," he smiled back and she beamed, taking the hand he held out for her.

"Safe journey!" Elissa called down the steps then and Ana turned to wave at her before Theon helped her up into the carriage.

Once she was settled he turned back and raised his hand in farewell before climbing in after her and slamming the door shut. Elissa took a deep breath as she watched the carriage set off, her breathing coming more sharply as it disappeared from view. Catelyn took her hand in reassurance then and Elissa clung to it tightly, her nails digging in slightly and making Catelyn wince.

"She'll be alright you know," Catelyn soothed her as her hand tightened still further.

"It's not that," Elissa managed to gasp out, "my pains have started!"

* * *

Robb was brooding over what Stannis had said as he sat outside his tent watching the day to day goings on in the camp with glazed eyes. If Stannis had asked him a month ago, hells, if Stannis had asked him a week ago it would have been a flat out no. Things had changed though whether Robb wanted to admit it or not and now he just wasn't sure anymore. He had marched with Daenerys primarily because of Jon, and secondary because he actually thought that she could be a good Queen. Now though, after her performance with the dragons and her outright naivety when it came to Littlefinger, he was beginning to question it all.

Stannis was right. He had intended to back him initially only Stannis had flat out refused and Robb had been forced to seek out Renly instead. After Renly was killed he ceased to even care who sat the Iron Throne so long as it wasn't him. He had never wanted it so long as he had his family all safe and secure in the North. If Daenerys had sought him out on her own likely he would have wished her luck but declined to march with her. It was because she had come with Jon that he had agreed. Jon was still his brother no matter what might have happened in the last year and it was to him Robb realised he needed to speak to if he was to make up his mind.

"Can we talk?" Robb asked Jon when he found him out by the supply tents.

"Of course," Jon said easily but Robb caught the underlying weariness in his voice.

"You've always been honest with me," Robb stated.

"Always," he agreed, nodding his head and frowning slightly.

"If Lissy had kissed you back what would you have done?" Robb asked and Jon looked bewildered.

"Robb … I …" he started, utterly confused as to why Robb was bringing this up now.

"Just answer me, I won't be angry," Robb assured him and he took a steadying breath.

"Likely I would have taken her to bed," Jon admitted and an almost deafening silence came over them.

"You see," Robb finally said quietly, "even though you know it will hurt you always tell me the truth"

"Robb what is this about?" Jon frowned then.

"Am I doing the right thing backing Daenerys?" he asked.

"Robb, what …?" Jon tailed off, shaking his head.

"Do you really think she can do it? Be Queen? Be a just Queen?" Robb asked almost desperately.

"I do," Jon told him.

"Beyond any doubt?" Robb pressed.

"Yes," he said, meeting Robb's eyes, "I know she's made some reckless decisions but she's doing her best and she has a good heart … she's not a monster"

"I know," Robb sighed, "I just … it's just … damn Littlefinger"

"Look," Jon said quietly, glancing around, "between you and me Dany doesn't trust him either, I don't think he will be around much longer once the Tyrell's arrive"

"Truly?" Robb said with raised brows, "do you really think they're coming?"

"Word is they will be here by sundown," Jon told him and Robb nodded.

"Thank you Jon," Robb said.

"You're welcome," he returned, "listen … you wouldn't really have deserted her would you?"

"I just needed some reassurance that's all," Robb nodded and Jon smiled back at him before he turned and walked into camp in search of Stannis.

* * *

Robb thought about exactly what he would say to Stannis as he headed towards his tent. The sun was already low in the sky and Robb wondered whether the Tyrell's would actually be arriving as Jon had told him they would be. He had no reason to mistrust his brother but he had a thousand reasons to mistrust Baelish and he hoped that Daenerys would soon be getting rid of him. If she intended to see him dead then Robb would be more than happy to offer up his own services. He came to a stop just outside Stannis' tent then and steeled himself before calling out to the man. After a moment he was bid to come in and he did as he was told. Stannis eyed him as he came in and he knew at once that Robb had come to deny him. He wondered if he would turn him over the Dragon Queen or keep quiet about what he had suggested.

"Is this your 'no' Stark?" Stannis asked him and Robb sighed heavily.

"If you had asked me at the Wall, or joined me when I sent my offer to you," he shook his head.

"I missed my chance," Stannis smiled wryly.

"I can't turn against my own family … did you really think I would?" Robb questioned.

"Men have done worse things," Stannis said heavily.

"Yes," Robb agreed, "but not me"

"No," he looked him in the eye then, "no … you're good Stark, I've seen that during this campaign"

"You're pretty good yourself," Robb returned and the older man almost smiled.

"What happens to me now Stark?" he asked.

"Is Casterly Rock not good enough for you?" Robb countered.

"That's it … nothing?" Stannis questioned him incredulously, certain that it was a trick.

"Let's just put what you said down to a moment of madness," Robb said, keeping eye contact.

"Casterly Rock is certainly an improvement on Dragonstone," Stannis conceded then and Robb snorted with supressed laughter.

"I cannot say I've ever been," he said.

"I can save you the bother," Stannis smiled grimly, "it is a waste of rock"

"Then you will be glad to see the back of it," Robb said, moving back towards the flap of the tent.

"Stark!" Stannis called him back and he turned; "thank you"

"Don't make me regret it," Robb said and he nodded sincerely before Robb left him alone.

The calls went up as Robb left the tent and in an instant he could feel Stannis' presence at his side. They turned to exchange a grim look as the host of Tyrell soldiers arrived, their flower banners raised high in the air and their armour gleaming as they streamed into the camp. The men he assumed to be Mace Tyrell and his son Loras dismounted not far from where Robb and Stannis stood as the rest of the men filed in to find themselves space to pitch tents in. As they watched Daenerys left her own tent with Littlefinger and Robb balled his hands into fists. Stannis noticed his movement and was instantly glad that Stark had not turned his anger on him. He had no doubt that the man could tear Littlefinger limb from limb with his bare hands should he want to.

"What I wouldn't give to wipe that satisfied smirk from his murdering face," Robb growled then.

"Believe me Stark, I and thousands more would be more than happy to see you do it," Stannis replied.

"The Tyrell's are here now, he is of no use anymore," Robb said.

"You think the Queen will dispose of him?" Stannis asked.

"If she doesn't you can stake your life on it that I will," Robb snarled.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked Robb's reaction to Stannis' offer ...

Anyway, baby Stark #2 is on the way so more on that tomorrow!

:)


	55. Without Him

**A/N: **I won't babble!

Sorry it's late!

Enjoy and thoughts please!

:)

* * *

**Without Him**

* * *

Elissa gritted her teeth and tried not to scream out as another pain tore through her body, her waters had broken more quickly this time and Maester Luwin kept telling her she was progressing well. In all honesty she had no idea what that meant, she only knew that it hurt. She supposed it had hurt the same with Torrhen but it was a dull memory now as she lay there propped up against the pillows with pain coursing through her again.

"You're doing so well," Catelyn told her.

"I'm not doing anything," she almost spat out.

Catelyn didn't reply, she knew it was no good to try and speak rationally to a woman when she was in labour. Gods, she remembered her own labours and how she had forgotten her lady-like composure each time as the pain came for her. She felt the pressure on her hand then again and knew that another pain was hitting Elissa. This time her daughter in law let a tiny whimper escape her lips and Catelyn saw the look of worry on Sansa's face. Something told Catelyn that Elissa was trying so hard not to scream because Sansa was in the room and she was amazed she was managing it. She knew Sansa was nervous about having her own baby and no doubt it would only be heightened if Elissa made it quite clear that she was in agony.

"Who is with Torrhen?" Elissa gasped out then.

"He is with Arya and Gendry on the other side of the keep," Catelyn told her.

"Good," she almost moaned, "Gods is it time yet? … I need to push!"

"You're almost there your Grace," it was Maester Luwin who answered her.

"There, see, not long to go at all," Catelyn soothed her.

Elissa didn't answer as another pain ripped right through her, she could feel the sweat beading along her forehead – the result of her effort to not scream out. Sansa didn't need to hear it, it would just make her more stressed and nervous. Part of Elissa wished she could send her out but that was cruel, the girl just wanted to support her. Sansa had also promised her that as soon as she delivered she would go and send a message to Robb at once. Elissa was grateful for that, she knew that as soon as her baby was born she would be so caught up in him that it would no doubt be hours before she thought to send Robb word.

"Your Grace …" the Maester started.

"Can I push?" she demanded shortly and Catelyn couldn't help but smile.

"Yes your Grace," he confirmed.

She pulled herself up higher then and Catelyn let her free hand come and support her shoulder, Sansa doing the same on the other side of her, her face pale. Somehow Elissa managed not to scream when she pushed down, despite the feeling that she was being split in two. Gods had it really been this bad with Torrhen? Why in the name of the Gods had she wanted another? Why had she let Robb near her?

As she went on she found it near impossible to keep her mouth closed, small whimpers and cries of pain left her but the effort to keep from screaming out was almost as exhausting as forcing the baby from her body. Eventually she could hold on no longer.

"Gods damn it all!" she cried out as she pushed hard; "when he gets home Lady Stark you tell him! You tell him he is not to come near me again!"

"I'll tell him," Catelyn soothed, rubbing small circles on her back to calm her.

"He did this," she spat out and Catelyn bit back a laugh.

"Yes," Catelyn agreed, trying not to lock eyes with Maester Luwin who was no doubt supressing his own amusement.

Catelyn remembered saying similar things when she had been birthing each one of her children. Vowing that Ned would never be allowed near her ever again. Of course Maester Luwin would always remind her of that each time she would come to him and ask him to confirm her next pregnancy. She doubted very much that Elissa would be any different.

"One more push your Grace," Maester Luwin urged then and Catelyn braced herself for the crush her hand was about to get.

Elissa gritted her teeth and pushed down with every last ounce of strength she had left and finally felt the baby slide from her body, collapsing back against the pillows and breathing hard. For a moment she felt sheer relief but then she felt panic. Why wasn't the baby crying? He should have cried by now, Torrhen had come out screaming. She pulled herself up then, tears welling in her eyes as she looked desperately towards the Maester who was bent over her baby.

"What's wrong?!" she demanded hysterically, "Why isn't he crying?!"

"I think there may be a block in his throat," the Maester said calmly.

"Do something!" Elissa cried breathlessly, trying to scramble towards him but Catelyn restrained her, Sansa helping when she saw what her mother was doing.

"He will do everything," Catelyn soothed, "something similar happened with Bran, it is scary but it will be alright Elissa I promise you"

As if in answer to Catelyn's assurances a strangled, spluttered whimper sounded and Elissa's heart felt like it would stop. It was followed by a loud, insistent cry and her heart soared, her arms reaching out automatically for the baby that Maester Luwin was carefully bundling up in blankets. She took him into her arms and rocked him soothingly as he began to calm, his eyes blinking up in confusion. He was perfect. Another perfect Prince.

"Hello Willam," she whispered.

* * *

Robb held his arms out as the squire buckled his armour around him, he may appear calm but on the inside he was raging. They would be marching on King's Landing in mere hours but he could barely focus on the battle as he thought of Littlefinger still sitting pretty in the heart of camp. Robb had expected him to be caged up by now or dead by his sword but Daenerys had refused. She was worried that if they disposed of him now then the Tyrell's might desert them, they were only here because of what he had told them and no one quite knew what that was. Robb thought it was beyond foolish that she could have let him scheme and plot to get the Tyrell's to turn cloak and not even asked him what his promises had been. She had promised that once the war was done and they had taken King's Landing and were safe in the Red Keep that she would give the order to have him imprisoned.

Robb was placated enough by that but he still felt uneasy. Littlefinger was a snake and if anyone could get out of such a situation it would be him. No doubt he would be promising Daenerys something else when they took the throne. He could only hope she wasn't stupid enough to listen to him again. If she was she was on her own. He would go back to the North and flat out refuse to ever help if there was so much as a hint of rebellion. He would protect his own borders and the rest of them could go the seven hells.

"Looking good Stark," Tyrion commented as he sauntered into the tent.

"Do you ever ask permission before striding in?" Robb asked him.

"With my stature I hardly stride Stark," he commented and Robb snorted.

"What do you want?" Robb asked him then.

"You're in a charming mood today," Tyrion said with a raised brow.

"Is that such a surprise? I am weeks from home where my wife will no doubt be giving birth any day. I am about to march into a battle that only the Gods know if I will survive. And to top it all fucking Littlefinger is still strutting round the camp like he owns it!" Robb snarled out.

"You're right about Littlefinger … he does strut," Tyrion began and Robb couldn't help but smile; "as for the rest … there is nothing you could do to help your wife anyway, childbirth is a messy business best left to women. And as for not surviving this battle … don't be so stupid Stark, you have never lost a battle, something that greatly irritated my father I can tell you."

"You don't need to tell me," Robb smiled wryly, "and thank you … sorry I was short with you"

"Was the pun intended Stark?" Tyrion questioned and Robb mock glared at him.

"Can you find a jape in everything?" he asked.

"Almost everything," Tyrion agreed, "but the subject of Littlefinger is one I take most seriously"

"Do you think she really will have rid of him?" Robb questioned.

"I don't think she has any other choice, but I don't think it will be easy – he's had a look in his eye these past few days that I don't like," Tyrion told him and he sighed heavily.

* * *

Petyr was in a tremendously good mood. Everyone was so busy preparing for the final attack on the Capital that they barely spared him a second glance which was just what he needed. He had almost everything he needed now, he just needed to wait for Stark to leave his tent so he could get the final pieces. He knew what Daenerys was plotting – she thought she could use him to get her throne and then turn him over to Stark to be made shorter by a head. The suspicion had been in him for weeks but she had confirmed it the other night after another blazing row with her husband. Damn it. Without that bastard Jon he might have been able to permanently stay at her side. Stark would have been furious but she would have been Queen and Stark would soon be weeks away in the North anyway.

But no, Jon had practically signed his death warrant by himself so he had had to revise his plan. It was simple, get to Winterfell and work his magic on Catelyn the same way he had on Daenerys. A few white lies and the presenting of 'evidence' would be all it took to get her to agree to become his bride. She may not be willing but he imagined a few veiled threats towards her precious family would be enough to convince her. By the time Stark found out they would be safely married and on the way to the Eyrie. The only potential threat was Stark's Queen, but then the girl was heavy with child from what he had heard. By the time he reached Winterfell she would have a new born babe to look after as well as the boy she already had. To top it off she was a Frey girl, and Frey's were hardly known for their brains – Walder had well and truly proven that when he tried to take out the Young Wolf. No, Petyr was certain that Stark's Queen would give him no trouble at all.

He allowed himself a smile then as Stark stamped out of his tent with the Imp on his heels. Oh he would have loved to teach Tyrion Lannister a lesson before he left but time was short and he had to be quick. He darted into Stark's tent then and hunted quickly for what it was he needed. Once he had the items he was out again and walking briskly through camp. No one challenged him, they were all too busy preparing for war. He saw the tree less than a hundred paces from the edge of the camp. His horse was tethered up behind it, all packed with supplies. He was slightly apprehensive of travelling the road by himself but he couldn't risk trying to bribe any of the men to accompany him. No, he was better off on his own. Three weeks hard riding would see him in Winterfell if the Gods were good. Then he would be back where he belonged – with his sweet Cat.

* * *

"He's so beautiful," Sansa said wonderingly as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"I cannot disagree," Elissa smiled sleepily from the bed.

"He looks very like Torrhen," Sansa said and Elissa nodded.

"I think he will have Stark eyes though," she said after a moment.

"Really?" Sansa questioned her.

"Yes, the blue is too dull to be Tully, I think they will darken further over the next weeks," she said.

"I sent the raven to Robb," Sansa told her then.

"Thank you," Elissa said meaningfully, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes.

"He'll be home soon," Sansa soothed, walking back towards her and shifting Willam back into her arms.

"I know," Elissa nodded, "I just wish he was here now, I hate being without him"

"Just think, when he is home he will be home for good," Sansa told her, patting her arm lightly.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding her head, "yes you're right … and I cannot wait"

The door opened then and Sansa and Elissa both looked up in anticipation, a smile spreading across both of their faces when they saw Catelyn leading Torrhen in. Elissa almost laughed at the puzzled look on her elder son's face when Willam let out a small whimper.

"Come here to me," Elissa said gently, "come and meet your brother"

"What mama?" Torrhen asked her questioningly as he came forward, Sansa lifting him up onto the bed so he could settle beside Elissa.

"You remember, what I told you about the baby in mama's belly?" Elissa questioned him.

"Yes mama, baby," he nodded seriously and she smiled at him.

"Well he's come out now you see?" she said, pulling the blankets back slightly so Torrhen could look at him properly.

Torrhen merely stared as his baby brother for a moment, the puzzled look back on his face as he considered his mother's words. The others stayed quiet and just waited until he was ready to say something else. He inched forward after a moment, glancing at his mother as if to check it was ok and she nodded encouragingly. Torrhen stretched his hand out then and uncertainly touched the top of the baby's head. Willam squirmed slightly at the contact and Elissa smiled.

"My mama?" Torrhen questioned her then as he moved his hand back.

"He's your brother Torrhen," she told him, "I'm his mama too"

"And papa?" he asked her then and she nodded.

"Yes, papa is his papa too," she said and Torrhen nodded slowly in understanding.

"Where papa?" Torrhen asked her after a moment.

"He is still with the dragons," she told him, "but he will be home as soon as he can"

"Yes," Torrhen agreed, "soon."

* * *

The men were gathering into their garrison's and formations, the various commanders marching up and down between them and reminding them of their orders. Robb, Stannis and Jon were the only leaders who were not with their men yet as they stood in Daenerys' tent going over their strategy one more time.

"The dragons can force the gates, and then, as agreed, you merely use them as a scare tactic. You want the city and its people intact not burned to the ground," Robb reminded her.

"I know Robb," she said quietly, meeting his eyes.

"We will deal with the Gold Cloaks and the White Cloaks too if need be," Stannis nodded.

"I want Jaime Lannister alive," she almost snarled.

"We'll do our best," Jon soothed her.

"It might be tricky to take the Red Keep," Stannis said then.

"If need be the dragons can be used again, but it's best they are used as little as possible if Daenerys wants to get the people quickly onside," Robb said and the others agreed.

"A last resort," Daenerys nodded.

"Have the men from Dorne arrived?" Jon asked.

"I had word they will take care of the docks," Daenerys told him.

"Good," Robb nodded, "one less thing for us to worry about"

"With men pouring in from every gate King's Landing will be helpless," Stannis said, "it was built well to withstand a siege but it will not withstand dragons"

"Once the gates are forced the city will be overrun," Robb agreed.

"What do you think the small folk will do?" Jon asked then.

"Likely shut themselves away and wait to see who seats the throne when the sun rises," Stannis said.

"I hope so," Daenerys nodded, "I don't want innocent lives lost unnecessarily"

Tyrion and Barristan Selmy walked in then and the others turned to greet them, knowing that the time had come. The men were ready and the sun was fully set. They knew that those in the Capital would be expecting them to come but Stannis seemed to think that they would expect a day time attack. Hopefully it would give them at least a small element of surprise to attack under the cover of darkness. Daenerys also liked the idea that when the sun rose again she would truly be Queen. Jon imagined they would write songs about it if that indeed is what would come to pass.

"I thought you might like to know that Littlefinger seems to have vanished," Tyrion said then.

"Vanished?" Daenerys repeated.

"Rats always go to ground when there is danger about," Stannis spat.

"Likely he will crawl out again once the battle is won," Ser Barristan added.

"Yes well, I thought you ought to know," Tyrion said.

"Thank you," Jon nodded and Daenerys smiled at him.

"Never mind him now, he can be dealt with once this war is over," she said.

"Yes," Robb agreed, pulling on his helm, "let's end this and then worry about Littlefinger."

* * *

**A/N: **So ... thoughts?

More tomorrow lovelies!

:)


	56. The Red Keep

**A/N: **New chapter guys! Getting close to the end but still plenty of chapters to come - this is my last saved chapter so I'm writing it all as I go now - wish me luck! I will still try and update everyday.

Thanks to guest reviewer **Anne **for making me giggle with your comment at work today. It was this one that did it - "I'm sure Robb would have absolutely no problem whatsoever in making his mother a widow again!" - Loved it and you are so right, hope you keep enjoying!

On with the chapter now, thoughts as ever would be appreciated!

:)

* * *

**The Red Keep**

* * *

King's Landing was a magnificent sight even in the dark. Robb and Jon exchanged a glance that was part unease and part wonderment before they turned back to the great looming expanse in front of them. They could hear the clank of the men behind them, the soft pounding of the hooves of the horses on the ground and the swoosh of the dragons wings above them. Jon looked up to the three creatures that looked like mere shadows in the deep black of the night. It was a cloud filled sky so the light from the stars and moon was extinguished. They were getting close now, it would be mere minutes before Daenerys would swoop her dragons down and incinerate the main gate before moving them round the city walls to burst through all the others.

"Almost there," Robb murmured from Jon's side.

"Aye," he agreed, "any minute now"

"Scared?" Robb asked.

"Terrified," Jon replied, "you?"

"Same," he said.

"Don't die you hear me?" Jon said and Robb managed a small chuckle.

"I won't if you won't," he answered.

* * *

High above them Daenerys breathed in the chill of the night air as she guided Drogon towards their destination; Viseiron and Rhaegal flying a wing beat behind them on either side of her. When she could hear the shouts of the men atop the walls of the Capital she urged her dragon to swoop down, feeling the others do the same behind her. The second she caught sight of the gate she commanded Drogon to breathe his inferno onto them. He did so and she could hear the commotion above the gates as she swooped him around, looking back just in time to see Viseiron and Rhaegal send their own barrage of fire at the gates. She heard the battering ram then and in a few mere seconds the crumbling of wood and metal that had been the main gate of the city. When she was Queen, she decided, they would need a much stronger defence.

She looked down and saw the streams of men pouring in through the gate. They looked like a trickle of ants pouring into an anthill from her vantage point and the thought made her want to giggle. She sobered at once though, remembering that she still had a job to do. Urging Drogon around she flew low around the walls of the city towards the next gate, knowing that there were men just waiting to take advantage of it once it was open. She had been all for the army all just entering through the front in wave after wave but Robb didn't like the idea and she had bowed to his superior knowledge. He was an excellent commander and tactician and it would have been foolish indeed of her not to listen to him when she knew damn well he had never lost a battle.

She had every faith that he would never and that if the Gods were good this would be his last. Their last.

* * *

Robb slashed his way through his thirteenth opponent as he made his way further down the main street of King's Landing. He could see the Red Keep high up in the distance and he focused on getting to it as quickly as possible. His men around him were overwhelming the Gold Cloaks and the few other loyal soldiers that the Lannister's had left. He was pleased to see that none of the small folk appeared to be getting involved with the fighting, some houses down here appeared to have boarded up windows and he could imagine the families cowering inside praying for it all to be over. When it was he hoped that they would feel safe again, their fight wasn't with the small folk it was with the high and mighty traitors who lived so high above them.

"The street is cleared, come on lads!" the Greatjon roared out from several yards in front of him then.

"Come on!" his son reiterated, "Move! There'll be plenty more up ahead!"

The men around him did as the Umber's bid and Robb glanced around quickly for any sign of Jon before he hurried after them, Dacey following on in his wake. Jon was most likely already on his way to the Red Keep, he had taken his own band of men down one of the quieter streets that Ser Barristan had assured him was a shortcut. No doubt they would meet him on the steps once they found their own way there.

As they rounded a corner onto another street a large band of Gold Cloaks seemed to appear from nowhere, catching them off-guard. Two of Robb's own men were brutally hacked down, their blood spraying the cobblestones as Robb raised his sword to meet another. He parried the man's attack easily and in the next instant kissed his throat with his blade. The man choked as he fell to the floor, the blood pulsing from the slash across his next. Robb stepped forward again then and slipped slightly on the sticky, blood soaked stones. He still managed to drive his steel into a man's chest though as the Smalljon on his left landed a blow so heavy that he almost sliced a Gold Cloak clean in half.

When they were dealt with Robb and the Smalljon caught one another's eye and allowed a brief grin before they were calling to move onwards again. The streets were almost deserted now but they were constantly on guard and wary as they crept through them as silently as they could, all eyes darting about just waiting for the next ambush. They were on an incline now and Robb somehow knew that this road they were on would lead them right to their destination and so he hissed at the men around him to keep on it. They murmured back their agreement and the pace slowly picked up, all of them feeling how close they were to the end now.

* * *

Ser Barristan's idea of finding a short cut had been a good one, or so Jon had thought before they were set upon by a group of White and Gold Cloaks. Jon had been surprised to see any White Cloaks outside of the Red Keep – he had assumed they would be protecting the boy Tommen. Apparently they had gambled that the attacking army would try and sneak in troops around the back and had lain in wait to spring an ambush. Unfortunately for Jon he and his small group of men had been taken completely by surprise and as he slashed Long Claw through a man's sword arm he realised with a jolt that they were now outnumbered.

A shadow crossed overhead then as Jon engaged another man and his opponent glanced up for less than a flicker of a second in surprise. It was all the time Jon needed to kick him behind his knees and then in the chest, plunging his sword right through his heart once he was helpless on his back. Another shadow crossed then and Jon knew without looking up that it was the dragons. A third went overhead then and he knew that Daenerys must have finished forcing the gates and be making her way up to the Red Keep. Once she got up there surely those inside would see that there was no way out for them but surrender?

Jon looked around then, they needed to get moving now that those who had lain in wait were dealt with. Their numbers had been severely lessened and Jon thought it highly unlikely that any reinforcements would be coming with way. Perhaps he should have stuck to the main streets like the others? Ser Barristan had been certain it was a good idea though and Jon thought it probably would have been had they not met hostile company on the way.

"Ser Barristan?!" he called out then, seeing no sign of the hardened knight.

"Here your Grace," one of the men shouted back and Jon started at the title, he supposed he ought to get used to it.

"What's happened to him?" Jon demanded, coming to kneel next to the man who had called him, Ser Barristan laid on the cold stones at his knees.

"Looks like they caught a weakness in the armour," the man said grimly as the old knight let out a groan of pain.

"Will he live?" Jon asked him, he knew Daenerys would be devastated if her loyal knight died.

"I cannot know your Grace, I don't know if it's best to move him or keep him here and fetch help," the man told him.

"We cannot leave him here, he will freeze to death before we return," Jon returned.

"Go boy," Ser Barristan gasped out then, "your Queen needs you"

"She will never forgive me if I leave you here to die," Jon said stubbornly, shaking his head.

"I will die whether you leave me or not, I am done in this life," he croaked out.

"Ser …" Jon started.

"Give me my mercy Jon … deliver me to the Gods in peace," he rasped.

"I couldn't," Jon said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't suffer anymore," Ser Barristan said as insistently as he could manage, "I have lived a full life, and now I know the rightful Queen will sit the throne"

"I …" Jon stuttered, he couldn't believe what Ser Barristan was asking him.

"Please," he choked out then, "please …"

Jon could only nod then and he swallowed hard. The man beside him clapped his shoulder before straightening up to his feet again. Jon pulled Long Claw back from its sheath then and took a deep breath before bringing the point to Ser Barristan's chest. The pair locked eyes for a moment and Jon took comfort from the look of encouragement in the old knight's eyes before he plunged the knife straight into his heart. The man barely let out a gasp of pain before the light in his eyes extinguished and Jon pulled his sword back from him. He leant forward then and gently closed Ser Barristan's eyelids, saying a silent prayer to the Gods as he did so.

"Hide his body," he instructed some of his men then.

"Yes your Grace," they agreed, coming forward at once to conceal the man.

"We will retrieve him once the keep is taken, let's go," he said commandingly, swallowing hard again before leading the men off the way Ser Barristan had told him was the short cut.

* * *

The dragons were circling the keep as Robb led his men up the steps, around him other men were coming from different sides, all accumulating as one right in front of the Red Keep. Robb ordered a battering ram and had men sound the war horns to give those inside the keep the chance to come out and surrender. As the blasts went up he saw Drogon descending down into the open courtyard, Daenerys sliding gracefully from his back and walking towards where Robb stood ready to order the doors to be smashed through.

"Where's Jon?" she asked him fearfully.

"He went a different way with Ser Barristan, he said it was a short cut but likely they ran into trouble like the rest of us," Robb told her.

"Do you think he's hurt?" she questioned him then, her violet eyes wide.

"Grey Wind would know if he was," Robb assured her, glancing down at his direwolf that sat calmly at his side.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding her head and composing herself, "yes … of course"

"Shall I give the order?" he asked her then.

"Do you mind if I do it?" she replied.

"Of course not, it will be yours soon enough," he smiled slightly.

"Break down the gates!" she called out then, her voice strong and carrying, her command echoing around the courtyard.

The men moved at once at her command and she stood quietly at Robb's side, her eyes fixed on the progress of the men that pounded the doors over and over. Just as she was getting impatient and wondering if she should have just got her dragons to do it the sound of wood splintering reached her ears and she allowed a smile of satisfaction to spread across her face. Any second now the doors would be off their hinges and there would be nothing standing between her and her throne. Nothing but white cloaks, she remembered, as the splintered remains of the doors crashed down to the floor, the men wielding the battering ram pulling away from the keep.

She made to step forward then but Robb grabbed her arm to stop her getting closer. Several men stepped towards the ruined door then, after a moment shouting back that there was no one in sight. Robb himself stepped forward then, along with his guard, Daenerys walking a few strides behind him, flanked by several of her Unsullied. When they entered the throne room it appeared deserted and their footsteps echoed eerily around the vast empty space.

"Where is everyone?" the Smalljon murmured, his voice carrying through the cavernous space.

"We search the keep from top to bottom," Robb ordered then, "I want men on every possible escape route – you take the Lannister's alive but kill anyone else who stands in your way"

The men moved at once and Rob turned to Daenerys but she was not looking to him but the great Iron Throne that stood at the end of the hallway. Slowly she began to move towards it and he wondered what was going through her mind at this point. He may be a King but he had never had to fight for it as his birth right. His Lords had elected him and he had fought for the freedom of the North and his people. He had never worn a crown nor sat a throne. He was a warrior King more than anything else – a leader and a commander. He couldn't imagine living in a place like this and dressing in the finest furs and adorning himself with jewels. He was more comfortable in simple leathers and armour. He was not one for pomp nor ceremony and neither was the North. It was just as well he had never desired the Iron Throne – it would never have suited him.

* * *

Daenerys stopped at the foot of the stone steps that led up to the Iron Throne. Her throne. She could scarce believe she was here. She could scarce believe that she was finally about to take back her birth right that Drogo had promised to regain for her all those years ago. He hadn't been able to deliver it to her, he had been struck down far before he could even try. She had had to fight on her own for so long until she had found Jon and the Stark's. She turned to Robb then and he nodded to her, encouraging her to take those final few steps.

"I can't," she said quietly, "not without Jon"

"It's very lucky I am here then," his voice echoed from the staved in doorway then.

"Jon," she breathed, "you're alright …"

"I am," he confirmed, walking right up to her, clapping Robb firmly on the back as he passed him.

"Where is Ser Barristan?" she asked then, noting the men that were following him in and seeing no sign of her loyal knight.

"I'm sorry Dany," he whispered and dread immediately filled her.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked him, feeling her eyes stinging.

"He was struck down … he was dying, he asked me …" he paused, taking a deep breath, "he asked me to deliver mercy to him"

"And did you?" she questioned, her voice barely audible.

"He begged me Dany," he said by way of explanation and she managed to nod.

In the next instant she was in Jon's arms and she clung to him as a child would cling to their mother. Ser Barristan had been a loyal counsel to her, and not only that but he was her friend. A true friend. She could scarce believe that the men she had spent so long with, the man that had told her stories of her brother Rhaegar, was gone. Dead. Just like that. He had fought bravely for her and he had paid the ultimate price. She made a silent vow to herself then that she would be a good Queen. The best Queen. She would make him proud of her. Make his sacrifice worth it. She pulled away from Jon's arms then, her eyes dry and glimmering with determination.

"We have false King," one of the Unsullied declared then, throwing Tommen down at her feet.

"Be careful!" Robb snapped at him, "He's just a boy!"

"A usurping boy," Daenerys said coldly, sweeping her eyes over the snivelling child.

"He was a puppet," Robb said and she glanced at him, seeing the fury in his eyes.

"You will handle him with care," she ordered her Unsullied then, "I want him in a guarded chamber until the rest of them are found"

"Yes your Grace," they bowed shortly before picking Tommen up with far more care than before and leading him from the throne room.

"Have you found the Kingslayer and his sister?" she demanded then.

"The Keep is still being searched," one of Robb's men reported to her.

"They won't be far, especially not her, not when her boy is still here," Robb said.

"You don't think she would sacrifice him to save herself?" Daenerys questioned him.

"Cersei doted on her abominations, if she has fled she would have fled with him," it was Stannis who answered her and she nodded to him.

They lapsed into a silence then that grew more and more uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by. Grey Wind whined softly after a long while and Robb placed his hand on his head to calm him. His wolf didn't like awkward silences, usually he broke them by yapping loudly and nudging his great head against people until they spoke. He had done it to Robb and Elissa when she had refused to speak with him after he brought Theon back to Winterfell. His direwolf nudged his hand insistently then and Robb sighed heavily, trying to think of something to say before his wolf decided to cause a scene. Thankfully men returned before he had opened his mouth and he noted the woman they had clamped between them. Still beautiful but haughty looking and ever so slightly afraid as she tried to stare down those surrounding her.

"Cersei Lannister," Daenerys named her, her eyebrows raising as she took in her appearance.

"Where is Tommen? What have you done with my boy?!" she asked desperately.

"That is none of your concern," Daenerys told her coolly.

"He is my son!" Cersei shrieked, a slightly manic look in her eyes as she struggled against the men holding her.

"Get her out of my sight!" Daenerys ordered then, "Perhaps a night in the cells will teach her to be more respectful in her Queen's presence"

Cersei looked as though she might explode as the men half dragged her away, her mouth opening and closing slightly as though she was desperate to say something but could not get the words out. Robb felt none of the pity he had felt for Tommen when he looked at her. She was the reason that Bran would never walk again, never be a knight. Her and her disgustingly sinful affair with her own Twin.

"There is no sign of the Kingslayer," the Greatjon reported then as Robb thought of him.

"He must be here somewhere," Jon frowned.

"The keep has been searched from top to bottom," he told him.

"No doubt there are secret ways in and out," Robb said heavily.

"At least we have Tommen and Cersei," Jon nodded.

"I want the Kingslayer found," Daenerys hissed then.

"If my brother doesn't want to be found then he won't be, besides, there is not much damage he can do with only one hand," Tyrion's voice interrupted then.

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay at the camp until we summoned you," Daenerys said irritably.

"I have come because I think we may have a situation on our hands," he told them seriously.

"What kind of situation?" Robb asked, unnerved at Tyrion's unusually serious tone.

"It appears Littlefinger has still not appeared, I think he may have fled," Tyrion said.

"Fled?" Jon repeated, "Where? Back to the Eyrie?"

"I don't think the Eyrie holds any appeal for him," Daenerys said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Robb asked dangerously.

"I think if he has fled he will have gone North," she told him, cringing at the look that crossed his face.

"Why?" Jon asked but Robb already knew the answer.

"He's gone for my mother," he snarled and Daenerys swallowed hard.

"He mentioned his love for her," she told him and she saw his fists clench white by his sides.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" he roared, "Did you give him permission to go?!"

"No I swear to you!" she said desperately, "I swear I refused him! I swear!"

"Robb, she would never," Jon told him soothingly then and Robb turned away from them, trying to master his temper.

"I want men riding north, now!" he bellowed out and men sprang into action at once; "I want Littlefinger found before he reaches Winterfell. I want him ridden down before he can even set eyes on my mother do you understand me?! I want him alive! I want him to look me in the eyes and admit he killed my father before I take his worthless head!"

* * *

**A/N: **So ... yeah ... thoughts my lovelies?

:)


	57. A Mother's Love

**A/N: **Fair warning there is a lot of dialogue in this one. Hope it all works for you - had a bit of trouble with Cersei (wretched woman!)

Thank you again to **Anne**, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for what happens with Littlefinger but it is coming up and will hopefully be worth the wait!

Also, to **Guest**, so glad you loved it and here is today's update so you get your wish!

Anyway, on with the chapter.

You all know by now that I would just love your thoughts.

:)

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

* * *

Elissa stifled a yawn as she pulled herself out of bed, her eyes still adjusting to the near pitch blackness as she padded automatically towards the cradle at the foot of the bed. She made a mental note to move it to the side of the bed once the sun was up, then she wouldn't have to step out into the chill of the air every time Willam cried out in the night. He settled in her arms as she pulled him out of his cradle, his head nudging against her breast as she hurried back to bed and pulled the furs up and around her before she properly started shivering. She pulled her nightdress off one shoulder then and Willam immediately latched onto her. He fed as well as Torrhen always had and the Maester was very pleased with him, declaring that he had put on healthy weight over the last week since his birth.

Elissa looked out of the window as he fed contentedly and noticed that light snowflakes were falling again, illuminated by the light of the moon. The snow seemed to fall more frequently now but it was still not settling. It would soon she knew that, she could only hope that Robb was safe back in her arms before it covered everything and slowed his journey home. She had been apart from him long enough, it was past time that he was back here where he belonged. He would be receiving the news about Willam soon enough and her heart soared as she thought of his reaction. He would be thrilled with the news of another strong son and heir she just knew it. She could only hope that it wouldn't be long before he was back home so he could hold his precious son in his own arms. She wanted that more than anything.

* * *

"Robb," Jon's voice grabbed his attention as he sat brooding over breakfast; "from Winterfell," he said, holding out a letter to him. Robb snatched it from him at once and hurriedly began snapping at the seal. Ordinarily Jon would have been irritated with his abruptness but he knew that Robb wasn't being intentionally rude – he was just desperate for news from Elissa. The baby was due at any time and that simple letter could hold news of Robb's new son or daughter. Jon watched him as he read the note through twice and was about to ask him what news had come when a huge smile broke out across his face.

"A son!" he burst out, a laugh escaping him, "Gods be good another healthy son!"

"Congratulations!" Jon exclaimed, grabbing him in a tight embrace as he stood up from the table.

"Willam Stark," Robb said wonderingly when he pulled away.

"Another good Northern name," Jon grinned.

"Aye," Robb nodded his agreement, "Eddard will be the next, now I can finally take his bones home"

"At least he can lay in the crypts now," Jon said softly.

"Aye, he will be home, back at Winterfell with the old Gods he can find peace," Robb said certainly.

"I don't doubt it," Jon said, clasping his shoulder.

Robb sat back down at the table then and Jon moved away slightly to give him some space. He was glad of it, he needed a moment to really absorb the news that he had another son. He couldn't believe how blessed he was, that his beautiful wife had borne him another healthy boy. Another Stark heir. Gods he wished he was back at Winterfell with her in his arms. With his boy in his arms. With both his boys in his arms. The note had been brief, sent by Sansa just minutes after Willam had come into the world. It simply said that he was healthy and strong and that Elissa was well. He wondered whether Willam looked like him or if he was more like Elissa? Or perhaps more Stark? The Tully blood seemed the stronger when it came to the appearance of himself but he was still half Stark so there was no reason Willam could not favour the darker colouring.

He smiled slightly as he thought of how full of joy Elissa likely was. When she had had Torrhen she had walked around with a permanent smile for weeks, if not months. He made up his mind then, the war was won here he had no reason to stay anymore. Initially he had agreed to see Jon and Daenerys crowned but now he wanted nothing more to go home and he hoped his brother wouldn't be offended that he wouldn't stay for the coronation.

"Jon, I …" he started then.

"You're going home," Jon said with a knowing smile.

"I know I said I would stay but …" he began again.

"You don't need to explain nor apologise, if I were in your shoes I would leave without a backwards glance," Jon said.

"Thank you," Robb nodded, "really … thank you"

Jon merely nodded in response before both men had their attention caught by Tyrion walking towards them as quickly as his short legs would carry him.

"Trouble?" Jon asked.

"Have you had word from the men after Littlefinger?" Robb asked.

"No," Tyrion said, "nor of Jaime or Varys before you ask"

"What then?" Jon frowned.

"My sweet sister," he began sarcastically, "is refusing to speak any words to anyone, aside from 'I will only speak to Stark'"

"Me?" Robb questioned incredulously, "why on earth would Cersei want to speak with me?"

"I don't know," Tyrion sighed, "I don't know how a drunk mad woman's mind works"

"What has Daenerys said?" Jon asked as Robb's frown sank deep into his forehead.

"She would have Stark speak with her … if you are willing of course?" he said, turning back to Robb.

"Fine," he sighed exasperatedly, "Jon would you please gather my bannermen and tell them we are leaving on the morrow?"

"Aye, I will see to it," Jon agreed.

"Thank you," Robb said heavily as he rose from his seat and stamped out of the dining hall.

* * *

Robb was apprehensive as he walked down the hallways towards the steps that led down to the cells. He was following on after a guard as he had still not mastered the layout of the Red Keep, likely it would take months to memorize every inch of it. Winterfell was much simpler to manoeuvre. Gods he wanted to go home. They were at the steps now and he dismissed the guard before slowly making his way down them. He shuddered slightly as he passed cell after cell. Which one had been his father's? Maybe Cersei could tell him. Did he even want to know? He hated thinking of his father down here, no doubt desperate to get to his daughters and know they were safe. Imprisoned for speaking the truth. Executed for being a loyal and honourable man. He seethed then as he drew closer to Cersei's cell. And pair of Unsullied were sat on guard outside and he nodded to them.

"Open it up," he said and one sprang into action at once.

When the door was opened he stepped through it and swept his eyes over the woman who was cowering in one corner, her dress filthy and her usually golden hair matted and tangled. She looked up at him as he entered, a faint flicker of surprise lighting up those green eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come Stark," she rasped out, making no move to stand.

"Apparently I'm the only one you will talk to," he replied.

"None of them will stop – they keep asking the same questions over and over, questions that they already know that answer to! But not one of them will answer my question!" she burst out furiously.

"And what is your question?" he asked her.

"I need to know what you have done with my boy, with my sweet Tommen, please! Tell me! Has he been harmed?! Will he be harmed?!" she demanded.

"He is locked away," he told her.

"Not down here," she shook her head, "please Gods tell me he is not down here!"

"He's not down here," Robb frowned, "he is in his own chambers"

"What is she going to do with him?" she asked him then, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. He had barely seen Daenerys over the past week.

"He's just a boy, just an innocent boy please … he has done no wrong," she pleaded with him.

"He sat the Iron Throne when he had no right to be there," he told her with a frown.

"Because I put him there! Don't you see Stark?! It was me! It was all me! I schemed and lied and killed and did everything in my power to put him there and keep him there! He is my son! I would kill a thousand times more to keep him safe!" she exclaimed almost wildly.

"Are you saying he had no idea what he was?" he questioned her.

"Of course he didn't! No one was supposed to know, least of all the children!" she spat.

"And you want my help, after you crippled my brother and killed my father?!" he shot back at her.

"I told Jaime he was a fool to have pushed Bran … and as for your father … Joffrey was supposed to let him take the black!" she said desperately.

"You've destroyed countless innocent lives, you and your family," he said, shaking his head.

"To protect innocent lives! To protect my children!" she screamed.

"You think that is an excuse?!" he questioned her incredulously.

"Yes!" she said stubbornly, "I am their mother, it is my sole purpose to keep them safe – to eliminate anything that poses a threat to them! You tell me Stark, you tell me now what your wife would do! You tell me what your pretty little Queen would do if anyone ever threatened one of her precious wolf cubs?!"

"Lissy would never …" he started.

"Oh don't be such a fool!" she spat at him, "She would kill and kill again for them, to keep them safe! She is no different from me in that!"

"She's nothing like you, don't you dare compare yourself to her!" he snarled at her.

"But I am like her don't you see? And she is like me, we are mothers. You cannot understand a mother's love Stark … it is unconditional and all consuming. She would do anything and I mean anything for her children, just as I did for mine," she told him calmly, looking him dead in the eye.

Robb shifted uneasily under Cersei's piercing gaze. She was making him think now, making him think about Elissa and how far she would go to protect Torrhen and Willam. He thought of her at the Twins and how she had killed for him. Was it really so hard to imagine her killing for their sons? She was a doting mother, Cersei had the right of it – Elissa would do anything. So would his own mother. She had released the Kingslayer knowing how angry he would be, because she was so desperate to have her girls back. She had grabbed onto an assassins blade and scarred her hands forever without a second thought for her own life when someone had threatened Bran's. Perhaps Cersei was right, maybe he couldn't understand a mother's love. He loved his children he knew that much but he couldn't have the same bond with them that Elissa did. She carried them inside her, nurtured them and brought them into the world. She would feed them from her own breast and Torrhen had known her face long before he had known Robb's.

"What do you want?" he finally asked Cersei.

"I want my children to be safe," she said, "do what you would with me, take my head for all I care just spare my children"

"The Martell's say Myrcella is safe in Dorne, she will remain there as their ward," he told her.

"And Tommen?" she questioned.

"No decision has been made," he replied.

"Please," she begged, "please Stark … you remember him don't you? From Winterfell, that shy little boy who loved his kittens. That kind, gentle boy … he is still that boy … please!"

Robb contemplated her for a moment. She would die he was certain of it. The only reason her head wasn't atop a spike now was that Daenerys was determined to find the Kingslayer so she could watch them die together. He was almost certain that Cersei knew her fate and yet she had not once begged for her own life to be spared. In fact she had offered it up, offered it up in place of her children's. She would kill for them – she had killed for them. But more importantly, in Robb's eyes, she would die for them and that, despite everything else she had done, that at least made her a good mother.

"I will do all I can to make sure Tommen's life is spared," he told her then.

"Thank you!" she gasped out, "Thank you Stark!"

"Don't thank me yet," he said grimly before turning on his heels and walking back out.

* * *

Jon sighed heavily as he paced up and down his and Daenerys' chambers. They were large enough to pace comfortably, they were too large in all honesty; he felt drowned by the vastness of them. By the vastness of it all. He had barely seen his wife since she had taken the throne – she had still not sat it, she wouldn't until she was crowned but she was already acting the Queen. She was putting together a council of men she trusted which was made difficult by the fact that she had lost Ser Barristan. As well as finding someone else she could rely on as much as him she was also trying to organise his funeral – she wanted it to be grand and she would let no one else help her with the arrangements. Jon tried his best to take some of the burden from her but she seemed determined that she could do it all herself no matter how are he protested.

A knock sounded at the door then and Jon crossed to open it, hoping it was someone that he actually wanted to see and not just another man looking for Daenerys to give her even more things to worry about and deal with. When he opened it he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Robb on the other side, his welcoming smile fading slightly when he saw the grim look on his brother's face.

"What is it?" Jon asked him, stepping aside so he could enter the room.

"Is Daenerys here?" Robb asked in return as Jon poured some large glasses of wine.

"No," he said, "and don't ask me where she is because I truly have no idea"

"Right …" Robb tailed off, taking the wine he was offered and taking a long drink.

"Is something wrong?" Jon asked him after a few moments.

"I saw Cersei," he said and Jon nodded.

"What did she want?" Jon frowned, seeing the troubled look on his face.

"She wants to know Tommen will be safe … and truth be told Jon so do I," Robb told him.

"I know," Jon sighed heavily, "I keep remembering that chubby boy in the tiltyard at Winterfell"

"Do you remember all that padding he had on?" Robb smiled slightly.

"And how easily Bran bested him?" Jon added with a smile of his own.

"I don't think he's bad or even to blame," Robb said seriously, "it is not his fault that he was born of adultery and incest"

"No," Jon agreed, "did Cersei not asked for her own mercy?"

"I think she's expecting to die, she didn't ask me to spare her – only her children," Robb sighed.

"She will die … Dany won't relent on that one," Jon nodded.

"I don't expect her to, the bitch is nothing to me – but Tommen is innocent, in my eyes at least," Robb said insistently.

"I agree with you Robb," Jon said heavily.

"But you don't think she will?" Robb questioned him.

"I honestly don't know Robb," he said, sinking into a chair.

Robb watched him as he drained his glass of wine before setting it firmly on the low table next to him and putting his head in his hands. He wanted to say something comforting to Jon, he knew how overwhelming it was to suddenly become King overnight. It felt like a lifetime ago when his banners had all thrown their swords at his feet and declared him King in the North, the first for hundreds of years. But then, he supposed he was King in his own right and he had been raised to be a Lord. On top of that he had a supportive wife, not one who seemed hell bent on revenge. Not that he could blame Daenerys, he had let revenge spurn him on for the longest time and he still wasn't done. Not until the Kingslayer and Littlefinger were dealt with. Gods he hoped his men caught up with that slippery bastard before he reached Winterfell. His mother was no fool and he had told Elissa all about him in letters he had written to her so he knew that she would be prepared to be suspicious if he did make it to Winterfell. He was worried though – Littlefinger was clever, too clever – no, Robb knew he would not be satisfied until the man ceased to breathe.

He looked back to Jon then and was about to say something when the door of the room opened and Daenerys strode it – she looked rather surprised to see Robb there and sent him an uncertain smile. Robb felt slightly guilty when he saw that look, he had been avoiding her since he had found out that Littlefinger had gone. He knew it wasn't her fault really but he and others had told her on countless occasions to get rid of him and she hadn't. Now it was his own mother that could end up paying the price for that and he didn't think that that was fair. He twitched his own lips up slightly and realised that maybe he could use her guilt to his advantage and get her to agree to spare Tommen.

"I saw Cersei," he said before she could say anything.

"I heard," she said coolly, pouring a glass of wine, "what did she want from you?"

"Just to know her boy would be safe," he said.

"Well I hope you didn't promise her anything," she said and he clenched his fist slightly.

"I promised I'd do anything to see he was spared," Robb told her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Why?" she asked him simply.

"Because he is an innocent child, a boy who is going to be scarred enough by all this as it is," he fumed.

"I will think about it," she finally said.

"Is that it? I leave in the morning," he told her and she nodded.

"Then I will make my mind up before then," she said and he sighed heavily before nodding.

"He's a child … please, just remember he was just a puppet, he had no power, not really," he implored her before turning away.

"Oh and Robb!" she called and he looked back, his hand on the door handle.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Congratulations, you must be so pleased to have another healthy son," she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he nodded, managing to smile faintly in return, "I am, very pleased."

* * *

Robb left then and Daenerys lifted her glass to her lips and drank deeply from it, feeling rather than seeing Jon's eyes boring into her. She wondered what he thought of his brother's request. They had never really spoken about what to do with Cersei's children, she had merely focused on taking her head and that of her brother's. Tommen was a child though, Robb was right. He shook like a leaf when anyone took food into his rooms or brought hot water so he could have a bath. The Unsullied who guarded his door had told her that he cried himself to sleep every night. Daenerys could help the pang that that brought to her heart, especially when Tyrion pleaded with her that Tommen be allowed to stay under his charge.

It would be possible, she supposed, to let Tommen stay with his Uncle. At least then he would be here under her watchful gaze as Tyrion was staying to serve on her council. She may yet make him Hand – she had not decided yet, she had originally thought to bestow the honour on Ser Barristan but he was no more and that made her heart pang even more painfully. So many people had died already. Good people. Bad people. Unknown people. It had to stop somewhere else there would be no one left in the world.

"What will you do?" Jon asked her quietly then and she turned to face him.

"What would you do?" she countered and he walked slowly towards her.

"I love you," he told her in response, "but over the last few weeks I have felt like I barely know you; that you have slipped from me"

"Jon …" she started but he hadn't finished.

"You're a good woman Dany, stop acting as though you're not. You don't want to kill that boy, you know you don't," he said softly.

"No," she said, her eyes welling with tears, "no I don't … I just feel like … I am Queen now and I must be strong, I have responsibilities"

"Queen's show mercy where it is deserved," he told her firmly.

"I know," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek, "it is just so hard"

"I know," he agreed, taking her into his arms and pressing her tightly against him, "but you have me, you can lean on me"

"I love you Jon," she choked out, "and I'm sorry for how I've acted … I won't touch that boy, I would never have killed him you know that don't you?"

"I know …" he soothed, kissing the top of her head.

"I just … I just … feel like I need to be so hard … and strong," she confessed.

"Sparing Tommen is a strength," he insisted and she nodded against him.

"He can stay with Tyrion … I will speak with him in the morning," she promised.

"And Robb?" he asked softly.

"Needs to hear how sorry I am for everything," she breathed, "and I will tell him before he leaves."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope the dialogue wasn't all too much. I felt it necessary.

Anyway, any thoughts would be lovely and there should be another chapter up tomorrow if I finish it. Wish me luck!

:)


	58. No Fool

**A/N: **OK guys here's the new one. And this really is the last one I had anything written on. I have literally nothing written for the next one but I know what I want to happen so hopefully it will all come out quickly and the way I want it to!

Also, to let you know I will be disappearing as of Friday because I'm going away with work for a few weeks. Chances of having wifi are slim but if I get my hands on any you can be sure I'll be updating!

Thank you again to **Anne **for another lovely review - your patience may be tested soon but I am so glad you liked the chapter!

Also, stay tuned at the end for a quick question about the epilogue!

Thoughts as always would be so damn amazing!

* * *

**No Fool**

* * *

Petyr looked up as he heard a creak outside the door. He tensed for a moment but then whoever it was moved off up the stairs and he relaxed again, turning his attention back to his work. He had arrived in Winterfell the day before and taken a room at the cheapest inn he could find on the edge of the town. Obviously he would have loved to march right up to the keep and claim Catelyn but he couldn't. Not quite yet. Things weren't perfect yet. He stared intently at the letter in his hand, focusing on the name signed at the bottom for a long while before moving his quill to his spare scrap of paper. The body of his own letter he had written on the way, Stark's hand had been easy enough to copy but he was having trouble with the way he signed his name. He scrutinized his latest effort then, holding it up against the stolen letter he had taken from Stark's tent.

A smile spread across his face then. Perfect. Just perfect. Quickly he signed it twice more on the scrap, his smile widening when it stayed uniform. He pulled his final piece to him then and finally added the name to the bottom, holding it up again to the original letter and smirking. He could not tell the difference between his own letter and Stark's. The content of course was very different but no one would be able to tell that it was a forgery. It was perfect. Worth every second of time and effort he had put into it for the prize that it would yield him. He rummaged in his bag then and pulled out the finishing touches; the Northern seals and the wax he would need to make the letter look official and like he had not even opened it.

"Soon Cat," he murmured to himself as he set the wax over the flame to melt.

* * *

Elissa summoned all the family to one of the bigger living rooms when she received the letter. She had shrieked in delight on reading it, making the maid that had been bustling about her chambers jump slightly. She could hardly care though as she had thrown open the door and called down the hallway for one of the nursemaids to come and watch the children. Once they were taken care of she sent people every which way in search of the family so that she could tell them altogether. When Rickon finally skipped into the room she stood with a huge smile on her face.

"Robb is on his way home," she began and they all began exclaiming in happiness; "the winds were favourable so they took a ship to White Harbour, he says that if the Gods were good he should have docked by the time I received this letter. If he has then he is a week's ride from here now!"

"Is Jon with him?" Sansa asked her then, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes," she nodded happily, "yes they will both be home soon!"

"Thank the Gods," Sansa smiled, her hands smoothing across her stomach.

"We should organise a feast!" Arya called out.

"Yes!" Bran agreed happily.

"Wait until we have news he has docked, else it will all spoil if he is delayed," Catelyn said in a slightly amused tone.

"Then you can organise whatever you want," Elissa told them happily and they grinned at her.

* * *

Catelyn wandered to the Sept once she had excused herself from the others. She couldn't quite believe that it was all over. They had received word of victory the previous week but she did not expect Robb to be coming home so quickly, she had thought he would have to stay and help settle things in the Capital. Likely he would have had it not been for the fact that he had another son waiting for him at home. She knelt before the Seven then and said her prayers to each one of them. Robb had come so far, this was the last part of his journey and she prayed and prayed that it would be a safe one.

"Lady Stark!" a voice interrupted then and she turned to see Ser Amos striding in.

"What is it Ser?" she asked him, usually he would go to Elissa if he needed anything.

"A visitor for you my Lady," he bowed shortly.

"Who is it?" she frowned slightly as she raised up from the floor.

"Lord Baelish," he said, looking confused, "he claims the King sent him"

"The King?" she repeated, she could think of no reason Robb would send Petyr here.

"Yes my Lady," he confirmed and she fixed her facial expression to look impassive and took a breath.

"Then you must show me to him," she said, walking to his side.

"Of course my Lady," he bowed his head as she drew level with him.

"And once you have you must fetch the Queen," she added quietly and she saw him nod his agreement.

* * *

Robb had never been happier to step into mud. He had hated every single second of being on that damned ship and he could have cried in relief when he saw Northern shores looming up on the horizon when dawn broke. He was back. Back in the North. Back where he belonged a mere weeks ride from Winterfell. From his wife, his children, his family. His home. He turned to the Smalljon then and saw he had a faraway look in his eye. No doubt he was thinking of Sansa so Robb turned from him and walked purposely towards where the horses were being saddled.

"Have you sent word ahead your Grace?" the Greatjon asked as he sought out his own horse.

"My squire was instructed to once we docked," Robb replied.

"Have you warned them about Littlefinger?" he asked him.

"No," Robb shook his head, "I didn't want to worry them, especially Elissa, not so soon after she has had the baby"

"Likely he has been murdered on the roads anyway," the Greatjon commented.

"Perhaps," Robb agreed, "either way we will be back soon enough"

"Aye," he nodded, "soon enough."

* * *

Petyr turned as the door opened and his eyes widened at seeing her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Perhaps some more lines around her eyes, no doubt from the stresses of war, but still the beautiful, sweet Cat he remembered. She looked composed but he could see the glimmer of suspicion dancing in her eyes.

"Petyr?" she greeted almost uncertainly.

"Cat," he smiled widely, "it has been too long since I saw you, how are you?"

"Well enough," she replied, "what has brought you so far north?"

"The King's orders," he told her and she frowned as he pulled a sealed letter from his robes.

"Robb sent you with something for me?" she questioned.

"I have come for your hand," Petyr told her and she stared at him, "and this is your son's blessing"

She took the letter wordlessly then and examined the seals. They were Robb's, the crown and the direwolf wax seals sat side by side. She broke them then and unfolded the paper, Robb's hand covered it and she blinked slightly before she began to read. The further she read the more uncertain she became. How could this be real? Why was Robb urging her to accept Petyr's proposal of marriage? He knew damn well she didn't want to marry again. Not Petyr. Not anyone. He needed someone he could trust at the Eyrie he wrote, he needed Robin Arryn to have a strong, influential presence in his life and he wanted it to be her. But hadn't Edmure expressed his own wish that the boy went to Riverrun? He would have a strong, influential presence there wouldn't he? But then … then perhaps Robb would prefer he stay at the Eyrie? He was Lord of the Vale now after all. But why her?

Petyr smiled as she finally looked up from the letter with a look of utter disbelief on her face. She thought it was real that much was clear and he tried not to look too pleased with himself at how good a job he had done. Before either of them could speak though the door flew open to reveal a small, blonde woman decked out in the kind of fabrics and jewels that only one sort of woman would have. A Queen. Petyr faltered slightly. Where was the meek, mousy Frey he had been expecting, with the unfocused eyes and the bland smile? This woman was a vision, a real southern beauty that he could not believe came from the Twins. Worse, she had a look in her eye which told him that she was not easily fooled. Still, his letter had passed Catelyn's intense scrutiny, likely this woman would believe its contents too once she saw it.

"What's this?" she asked then and Petyr saw her eyes narrow as Catelyn wordlessly handed her the letter he had given her.

He didn't take his eyes from the Queen in the North as her eyes slowly scanned the page, carefully taking in every forged word. She looked incredulous when she came to the end and ever so slightly furious. Petyr hoped she was angry at her husband and not at him as she carefully folded the letter back and inspected the seals. She was thorough he could give her that.

"My husband wrote this?" she questioned him then, her eyes lifting to his.

"Yes my Queen," he bowed his head to her.

"You saw him?" she continued.

"Yes my Queen," he answered again.

"And did he seal it himself?" she asked then and he nodded his head.

"I saw him do it my Queen," he replied.

She went quiet then and scrutinized the seals of the letter again and for the first time Petyr found himself feeling uneasy. Had he said something to rouse her suspicions? Did Stark not usually seal his own letters? Did he usually get a squire to do it for him? Before he could dwell on it anymore she turned her attention back to him and he worked to keep his expression smooth as she watched him intently for a few uncomfortable moments.

"It's very good," she said then and he frowned slightly.

"What is my Queen?" he asked her, arranging his face into a puzzled expression.

"This," she held up the letter, "it almost had me fooled well done"

"My Queen …?" he began uncertainly.

"I am not your Queen, you are not of the North. And quite frankly I would rather be a common whore than suffer the indignity of having you as one of my subjects," she said so venomously that even Catelyn flinched.

"I … I'm afraid I don't understand you your Grace," he said then and she snorted.

"One, I think that my husband would have let me know if he had miraculously decided that you were no longer responsible for the death of his father. Two, he is on his way home and I am sure if this were true he would have taken the time to speak with his mother about it in person. And three, the seals are wrong; Robb always presses the direwolf to the left and the crown to the right. I'm guessing when you stole his draft letters that none of them were sealed, am I right?"

Catelyn stared between Elissa and Petyr then. She had never seen Elissa look more furious and a sick feeling crept into her stomach. Petyr had tried to trick her, he had tried to use her own son to trick her into agreeing to become his wife. To manipulate her into marrying him and going to the Eyrie.

"Is this true?" Catelyn whispered then.

"Of course not!" he protested at once, "I am afraid the Queen is mistaken!"

"I am not," Elissa snapped at him, her expression that of pure fury.

"I would never seek to trick you Cat," Petyr implored, "if Robb didn't trust me do you really think I would have been able to get into his private tent? Passed his guards?"

"You dare speak his name," Elissa snarled, "He is the King"

"My apologies your Grace," he bowed at once and she turned and walked to the door, wrenching it open so hard it slammed against the wall.

For a split second Petyr thought she was leaving. That she was going. That she had finally accepted the letter he had brought her. That she believed it to be the truth. His second of relief was shattered then when she called out for Ser Amos and the guards to enter.

"Wait …" he started, glancing desperately at Catelyn who looked bewildered.

"Ser Amos, kindly escort Lord Baelish to our least comfortable cell," she instructed.

"Your Grace … you cannot …" Petyr began.

"Oh, I think you'll find I can," she said with false sweetness, "you see you seem to forget that I am the Queen and in my husband's absence I am in command"

"I have done nothing!" he insisted, "Even if your husband believes I had something to do with Lord Stark's death you cannot arrest me here in the North! I have committed no crime in the North!"

"Wrong again," she said coldly, "I think you'll find impersonating a King constitutes treason"

"I have not impersonated the King!" he insisted and she almost laughed.

"Well I say you have," she said with finality, "and in the North, right here and right now it is my word that counts – not yours."

"Cat …" he tried then but her eyes were cold.

Petyr mentioning Ned, sounding so desperate as he argued with Elissa over her decision had made her see it clearly. He knew damn well that if he was taken to the prison that he would only be brought out again to die because he had forged that letter. If the letter was real then Petyr would have nothing to fear from Robb's return, he would merely have to languish in the cells for a week before Robb arrived to pardon him and apologise for his wife's mistake. Robb wouldn't do that though because Robb hadn't sent that letter. Petyr, her childhood friend, the boy she had loved as a brother was no more. She didn't know who this man was who stood in his place, shackles being placed around his wrists by Ser Amos, his eyes on her, silently pleading.

"Who are you?" Catelyn whispered to him then.

"Cat it's me!" he pleaded, "It's me Cat it's Petyr!"

"I don't know you anymore," she said, shaking her head.

"Please Cat! I love you! I have always loved you, you know that!" he begged her.

"This isn't love … what you have done … this trickery, it is cruel … wrong," she shook her head.

"Get him out of my sight," Elissa snapped then, sick of his pleading tone.

"Your Grace, please I beg of you!" he said as they began dragging him out.

"Enough of your begging! If I didn't know how much Robb wanted to kill you himself I would have your head right now do you understand me?!" she hissed at him.

"You're making a mistake!" he shouted as he was pulled from the room; "you have no idea what I can do to you! To your family! Best sleep with one eye open your Grace lest you find your children gone in the morning!"

Elissa went for the door then, forgetting her plan to wait for Robb to come home. She would kill him herself, she would kill him with her bare hands. He would not threaten her children. No one would ever threaten her boys. He was being dragged down the steps when she caught up to him, rage in her that she had never felt before as her eyes fixed on him. He smirked at her then and she picked up her skirts and flew down the steps.

"Stop her!" she heard Catelyn cry out then but she kept going and when Gendry came forward to restrain her she pushed against him with strength she didn't even know she had.

"You unhand me now!" she snarled at him, "You let go right now!"

"Don't!" Catelyn cautioned him, her eyes darting to where Petyr was almost at the prison.

"He threated my babies!" Elissa screamed out then; "If one of them gets so much of a scratch you murdering bastard I will tear you apart one piece at a time! You will be begging for the Seven Hells before I am done with you! You will be begging that it was Robb's quick mercy you were delivered!"

* * *

Elissa was shaking with a mix of both rage and fear by the time Littlefinger was led out of sight and Gendry and Catelyn had managed to get her back up the steps and into the keep. She could barely remember what she had just said, she could only remember that disgusting man threatening her precious boys. She wouldn't have it.

"I won't have it," she voiced then, her voice trembling as she shook her head.

"Gendry get her some wine," Catelyn said then before stepping in front of her and taking her shaking hands in hers.

"I don't want anyone near my babies, no one but family," she said then, her head still shaking.

"Elissa it was an idle threat," Catelyn soothed, "Petyr has no friends in the North"

"Tywin Lannister had no friends in the Riverlands," Elissa shot back and Catelyn had no answer to that.

"Here your Grace," Gendry interrupted then, shoving the wine into her hands; "I will go up to them if you would like?"

"Do you know how to use that sword?" Elissa nodded to the blade at his hip.

"Well enough," he nodded to her.

"You had better," she said, her eyes holding his for a moment.

"No one will touch them you have my word," he promised her and she finally nodded her own agreement.

"Drink that up," Catelyn urged her when Gendry had swept from the room.

Elissa did as she was told, her hands still shaking as she gulped down the strong wine. Catelyn watched her in concern, she had never seen her lose control in such a way. Definitely not in public anyway. Even when she had seen her argue with Robb she had never been so utterly furious. Part of it was fear, she could see that from the way her hands still shook. Petyr's threat had struck a nerve. Likely he knew damn well what Tywin had tried to do to her and it would not be difficult to work out that threatening a woman's children would pierce her heart like ice. She was disgusted with him. She had trusted Petyr. Gods she felt like a fool.

"I won't let him touch them," Elissa said then, her voice calm and cold as ice, "I will kill him Lady Stark I swear it, I will kill him before he can so much as ruffle a hair on their heads"

"I know," Catelyn agreed, meeting her eyes that were so full of fear despite the hard tone she was now using, "but trust me Elissa … it won't come to that – I won't let it."

* * *

**A/N: **So Elissa's damn pissed ... with good reason I feel!

Anyway, thoughts on this would be awesome, and also I have two ideas floating around in my head for an epilogue and I just need a simple answer to a simple question - happy or sad?

Please let me know!

More ASAP.

:)


	59. For Love

**A/N: **Thanks guys for the response to the last chapter, seems as though most of you want a happy epilogue so I'll work on it!

I've got another chapter written after this which I will post tomorrow before I leave. It could be a few weeks after that but I can promise you now I won't be leaving you on a horrible cliffhanger and if I can update sooner I will!

Hope you enjoy this one anyway ... it might be a tad unexpected but I hope you like it!

:)

* * *

**For Love**

* * *

It was dusk when Robb shouted the order back to stop for the night. If they stopped now and rested up until dawn when they set off again they would be at Winterfell by the next afternoon and he thought that the best action. The men were weary, from the lingering memory of war and from the journey they had taken to get this far north again. He dismounted his horse then and went to help his men raise up his own tent, they tried to protest but he insisted. He always felt like such a damn fool sitting and watching them do all the work when he was just as capable of helping as the rest of them. When it was erected he thanked them and wandered inside for a moment, one of the squire's putting the last of the sheets and furs onto his bed. He thanked him too when he left before loosening off his sword belt and armour, letting them fall in a heap in one corner.

After pouring himself a glass of wine Robb took a long sip from it before slipping from the tent again, there wasn't much he could do with himself until food was brought for him so he wandered up and down the rows of men who were making camp and lighting fires. Many like him already had a drink in their hands and several raised their own cups to him as he passed by them. He couldn't help but return the gesture, a grin spreading across his face. Tomorrow he would be home. Tomorrow he would have his wife in his arms again, he would see his new born son for the first time and he would be able to pick Torrhen up and throw him in the air again so he screamed with laughter. Gods he couldn't wait.

The smile fell a little from his face then as his eye was caught by the casket that lay atop a small uncovered wagon. His father. Cersei had told him what they had done with his bones after he had promised her that Tommen's life would be spared. His men had gone down into the old musty crypts and removed them, placing them carefully into a casket. They had found Ice as well, his father's old great-sword, with his bones. The blade that had been used to strike off his head. Robb had taken it back, it belonged in the North but he wasn't sure he would be able to face using it, just as he hadn't been able to face helping them gather the bones. He didn't want to see the pile of bones and dust his father had become. He wanted to remember him as he was, as the strong, comforting presence that had taught him almost everything he knew.

He could still remember him picking him up under his arms and hoisting him up atop his first pony. He remembered him handing him his first blunted tourney sword and showing him how to swing it the right way. He remembered the look of pride in his eyes the first time he had hit dead centre on the archery board. He remembered how fiercely he had embraced him before he had left for King's Landing, whispering in his ear that he was his boy and that he was so proud of him. That he loved him. Robb had whispered it back. The last thing he had ever said to his father. The last time he had ever seen him. He blinked back tears then and raised his half empty wine glass in a toast to the casket, clinking it lightly against the wood.

"Cheers father," he muttered before drinking deeply.

* * *

Elissa jerked awake, her heart pounding furiously as she gazed around the room. It was pitch black. The Gods knew what time it was but something had woken her and it wasn't Willam's cries. Her mouth was dry as she shifted carefully to the edge of the bed and let her hand reach into her baby's cradle, feeling him bundled up after a moment, her hand seeking out the rise and fall of his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief then and lay back down against the pillows, hearing Torrhen's soft snores as he slept peacefully on her other side.

It had been like this all week, ever since Littlefinger had threatened her babies she had not let them out of her sight and only those she trusted implicitly were allowed in to see them. Deep down she thought that she probably was being irrational but she wouldn't take the risk. She couldn't. Her boys meant everything to her, how could she possibly live with herself if anything happened to them? If she didn't take it seriously and they were snatched from her?

No. She would keep on like this until Robb came home and made it all alright again. Even if it meant having little or no sleep she would do it. Even if it meant neglecting her duties around Winterfell she would do it. Robb would understand. He wouldn't mind that she let things slip a little over the last week. In his letters he was always urging her to pass some responsibilities onto others and take a little time for herself. He worried that she was overdoing things, especially now that she had given birth to Willam. He should be pleased really that she had stayed in her rooms for near a week now, he should be thrilled she had done nothing but be with her boys and answer the occasional urgent query that the Maester or Ser Amos brought before her.

She took another deep breath then as her pounding heart began to slow. Robb would be home soon. They would be safe then. He would deal with Littlefinger and then finally – finally they would be allowed to just be a happy family together. With that thought she closed her eyes and drifted back into her restless sleep.

* * *

"Gendry?" Arya hissed, shaking his shoulder.

"What?!" he exclaimed, jumping at her touch, his eyes flying open.

"You fell asleep," she told him quietly.

"Gods," he yawned, "Nothing happened did it?"

"No, nothing," she assured him as he got up from his post and stretched.

She watched him in concern. Ever since Littlefinger had threated Willam and Torrhen he had been posted outside Elissa's chambers day and night. He had only come for a few hours' sleep on three occasions and only because Elissa had ordered him to. She didn't expect him to be there all the time, she had other loyal guards that she trusted but Gendry was insistent. As much as it irritated Arya that he never spent any time with her anymore she couldn't help but feel touched that Gendry cared so much about her family. They were his family too now as he kept reminding her but it still made her heart swell that he was so desperate to protect them all.

"Would you come to bed?" she asked him then.

"I can't Arya," he groaned.

"Please Gendry," she almost begged him.

"Arya I can't, what if something happens and it's the one time I'm not here?" he asked her.

"Lissy locks herself in at night, if someone tried to break the door down it would wake the whole keep, do you know how thick the wood is?" she insisted.

"I can't risk it," he said stubbornly, "she's the Queen … and your brother would kill me"

"He would not," she sighed but he merely looked at her sceptically.

"Yes he would, you know he would," Gendry smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"Fine," she sighed, "but if you're so insistent then I'm staying here with you"

"Go back to bed," he told her.

"No," she shot back, "don't think you can command me just because you're my husband"

"You know that's technically my right?" he questioned her and she scowled at him.

"I'm staying here, you're no use if you keep falling asleep," she told him.

"Fine," he sighed, knowing damn well it wasn't worth arguing with her.

* * *

_There he was, tall and proud, walking down steps she didn't recognise. That grim look on his face that she recognised all too well. She called out to him then, telling him to smile, she much preferred it when he smiled. It would light up his whole face and turn him into that young man again, that young man that she fell in love with. He could still make her heart pound even now. Even now after all the years and all the children they had shared. _

_The children._

_They were in her mind now and she turned from her unsmiling husband to look around for them. She called out for Robb first, he appeared after a moment and she smiled widely at him. He didn't return it, the grim look on his face exactly the same as his father's. She called the others then and they all appeared too, none of them would smile either, not even little Rickon and he always had a smile for her. She turned back to Ned then and saw he was on his knees, his lips were moving but she couldn't hear any sound coming from them – perhaps he was saying a silent prayer._

_She turned back to her children then and a scream left her mouth, only she could hear no sound and she couldn't move an inch as the flames engulfed them. They must have been screaming. Gods they must have been screaming but she could hear nothing and no matter how hard she tried she could not get her feet to move. The flames rose higher and higher, black smoke swirling around the skies as he precious babies burned and she could do nothing but watch. It was as though she was anchored in place, her eyes not allowed to stray from the horrendous sight. _

_When the flames began to die down she found she could move her feet again but she was too frightened to approach. Instead she turned back to Ned, surely he would go with her? Surely he would want to run to their children with her and hold her and let her cry and scream and rage against him as she mourned their cruel demise? When she looked though Ned was gone and in his place there was only blood. Thick and red it dripped sickeningly down those unknown steps and she wanted to gag, turning her eyes instead to the skies. _

_They didn't fall on the skies though but an even worse sight than the blood. There it was, high up there – how did it get so high? Her husband's head. His severed head. His still, unmoving head. There, right there on a spike. How could he help her now? How could he help her? How could anyone help her?_

_Elissa, she suddenly remembered, tearing her gaze back from the sight of her husband's head so high up there. She wished almost at once that she hadn't thought of her when her eyes found her, she was laying in the blood on the steps. Ned's blood. She was unmoving, her unseeing eyes staring at her from where her body lay crumpled and broken. A sob rose up in her and she turned then, turned back to where her children had burned. The flames had died now and she could see nothing of her precious babies. _

_Before she knew what she was doing she was running towards where they had been, desperately calling out their names. Her feet only found ashes though and another sob rose up in her. In the next instant the wind was swirling the ashes away and she was almost sick when she saw what they uncovered. Those two tiny bodies. She screamed then, forcing her eyes up and away from them, her eyes instead meeting a living pair that instead of comforting her had her screaming even more._

* * *

Catelyn sat bolt-upright and shaking. Had she actually screamed out in the night? It wouldn't surprise her, she could feel her nightdress clinging to her, the clamminess of her skin making her stomach churn horribly. It was a dream, she reminded herself as she took several deep breaths to calm herself down. It was just a horrible dream. Well, most of it had been. What happened to Ned had been all too real and the tears were coming now before she could stop them. Oh Gods, when was the last time she had cried like this for him?

She pulled herself up and out of bed then. She couldn't do this, she couldn't just lay there and cry herself to sleep again for what felt like the thousandth time. As she pulled her robe on she realised just what she wanted to do. What she needed to do. She pulled on her boots then and her furs, she could see through the window that light snow was falling again and vaguely wondered whether Robb had enough furs out there with only a thin layer of canvas to shield him from the elements. She snapped her mind away from her eldest son then as she remembered the flames that had risen so high and those two tiny, tiny bodies.

Before she could change her mind she snatched up what she needed from one of the drawers of her dresser and quietly opened her door. The keep was silent as she padded lightly down the hallway, the torches on the wall growing dim but flickering enough light that she could make her way down the steps. She shivered lightly in the entrance hall, Gods it was cold. _Winter is coming_. It was Ned's voice that told her that and her resolve hardened even more as she made her way out of the keep, her steps brisk as she hurried across the courtyard.

She would have the truth. Damn it all she would have the truth. He was her husband.

The guards were sleeping when she slipped into the prison and it was ever so easy to slide the ring of keys from the table. She gripped the cool metal in her hand tightly as she made her way down the steep steps into the bowels of the prison where the cells were. There were very few men down here, just a few petty thieves and a man who had beaten another after one too many ales in the tavern. They would all see the light of day again soon enough.

He was in the final cell and to her surprise he was awake, his own eyes betraying his own shock when he looked up and saw her standing there.

"Cat …" he breathed, uncertain if he was dreaming or not.

"I don't want you to lie to me Petyr," she told him quietly and he frowned at her.

"I don't want that either," he said, standing up and shaking his head at her.

"I have one question and I want you to tell me the truth, even if it's not what I want to hear," she said.

"Alright …" he said uncertainly, watching her eyes carefully.

"Did you kill my husband?" she asked him then.

"Ser Ilyn Payne killed your husband," Petyr told her and she was instantly wound up.

"He swung the sword but what led to him being put in prison?!" she demanded.

"Cat …" he started.

"No more lies Petyr! What you told Elissa was true, you cannot be tried here for a crime you committed in the south! Just tell me!" she pleaded.

"It was me," he said quietly after the longest time, "I promised him the City Watch but when it came to it they turned on him"

Catelyn turned away from him then, tears welling in her eyes again as she thought of her poor Ned. He had trusted Petyr because she had assured him he could. Gods was this all her fault? She looked back at Petyr then and thought of what he had robbed her of. Not just her but her whole family. She had lost her husband. Her children had lost their father. Her grandchildren would never know their grandfather. All those opportunities for wonderful memories had been snatched away from him and all because he had put his trust in the wrong person. All because of her word. She would make this right, she determined then, she would make this right.

When she came towards the cell with the keys in her hand Petyr stared at her. What in the name of the Gods was she doing? When she turned the key in the lock and swung open the door he made no move to leave. He didn't understand. He had confessed to his part in the death of her husband and she wanted to let him out?

"You need to go Petyr," she told him then and he finally took a step.

"I don't understand …" he said as he came to a stop right in front of her.

"I only ever wanted the truth," she said, meeting his lying eyes.

"I'm sorry Cat," he said, leaning forward tentatively and embracing her gently.

"Not yet you're not," she said softly and he froze.

Before he could move or pull back she had driven the blade into his side, between the ribs and twist, just like Ned had told her when they had ridden in the wolfswood and she had been worried about Wildlings. Petyr staggered against her and she wrenched the dagger free and pushed him away from her. He clutched at the wound as he fell to his knees and she knew at once that she had dealt him a fatal blow. His eyes were disbelieving as they stared up at her and as she looked down into them she felt nothing but hate for the boy that was once her brother.

"I should have let Brandon kill you," she said venomously then as he choked a little.

"Cat …" he rasped out, "Cat … why …?"

"You took away the man I loved," she told him, "the only man I ever loved, ever could love. You took Ned from me and I did this for him."

* * *

The pounding on the door woke Elissa at once and Torrhen jerked awake at her side, mumbling sleepily. She hushed him and told him to go back to sleep as Willam let out a cry. Whoever was at her door they had best have a good reason for coming, she thought, as she picked up her baby son and rocked him gently as she crossed to answer it.

"Who is it?" she called softly, her hand on the lock.

"It's Ser Amos your Grace," the voice replied, "There has been an incident in the prison"

"What kind of incident?" she asked as she pulled the lock across and opened the door.

"Lord Baelish is dead," he told her and she stared at him for a moment.

"How?" she finally managed.

"Lady Stark killed him," he said quietly then and her eyes widened.

In the next instant she had ordered Gendry who was still outside her rooms to go in and stay with the boys, shifting Willam into his arms and tearing off down the hallway towards Lady Stark's rooms. She didn't bother knocking, she just ran right in, slightly surprised to see that Arya was already there. Arya took her hand from her mother's shoulder then and stepped back slightly as Elissa entered the room.

"What happened?" Elissa asked, approaching her.

"I had to do it Elissa, I'm sorry," Catelyn started, "I had to do it for Ned; I loved him so much"

"I know Lady Stark, I know that," Elissa soothed, pulling her into an embrace.

"Robb will be angry with me … I know how much he wanted to do it …" she said then.

"It's alright, he'll understand," Elissa promised, "I will make him understand."

* * *

**A/N: **So it was Catelyn who got her revenge!

Hope you're not too disappointed Robb didn't get to take his head - his reaction will be in the next one anyway!

:)


	60. Coming Home

**A/N: **OK guys, this could be the last one for a few weeks so hope you like it! I'm not leaving it on a horrible cliffhanger either like I usually do!

**Anne** as ever you are an utter sweetheart, your review really made up for how early I had to get up this morning! Robb is back in this one so you will see exactly what his reaction is (hopefully you'll like it!) So sorry I'm going away but I will be back I promise! And as for writing Ned/Cat fiction I have sort of got the beginnings of a story written which is set before GoT but I don't really have enough written in advance to start posting anything yet. It's kind of stalled at the moment but once this story is done I might be able to pick it up again.

Anyway, on with the chapter guys, hope you enjoy Robb's homecoming ;)

:)

* * *

**Coming Home**

* * *

"He's going to be so angry with me," Catelyn said for what felt like the thousandth time as she sat eating lunch with Elissa and her children.

"He will understand mother," Sansa soothed her at once.

"I still can't believe you did it," Arya said wonderingly.

"I know," Catelyn almost moaned, dropping her head into her hands, "I can't either, I was just so angry"

"Oh … no mother, I wasn't criticizing you … you had every reason to do what you did, I just never dreamt you had it in you," Arya explained.

"Robb won't be mad, he'll just be pleased to be home," Rickon piped up then.

"Yes," Bran agreed, "how could he be angry that the man who killed father is dead?"

"Because he wanted to deliver justice himself … I know he did," Catelyn said, shaking her head again.

"Lady Stark stop this," Elissa said firmly then, "I for one am glad he is dead and I understand your reasons – Robb will too I will make sure of that"

"Thank you Elissa … but I don't want you two to fall out when he's just got home," she replied.

"We won't," Elissa soothed, "please believe me … it will all be alright you will see"

Catelyn patted her hand affectionately then and managed a smile for her and her children before trying to eat some of her breakfast. It had felt so gratifying being the one to plunge the blade into Petyr and end his life, to see the man who had taken Ned from her die. It was only once his body lay still and lifeless that what she had done crept up on her. She hadn't even thought of Robb, she hadn't thought of anything when she had descended those steps. It was too late now, she had done it and she would have to face the consequences when her son rode home.

The doors of the dining hall opened then and they all looked up in expectation as Ser Amos approached the high table where they were all sat.

"What is it?" Elissa asked him at once.

"Stark banners have been sighted my Queen," he told her and it took everything she had not to jump up from her chair and scream out in delight.

"Thank you Ser," she said politely, fighting to keep her voice even.

"It is my pleasure your Grace," he said, bowing lowly before her before turning and leaving the room.

Elissa was up in an instant, a wide smile stretched across her face that was mirrored in the expressions of her dining companions. All save Catelyn whose own smile looked rather forced. Elissa knew that she was pleased that Robb was coming home, it was his reaction to what she had done to Littlefinger that she was nervous about. Elissa was certain it would be alright though – Robb would be so thrilled to be home that it wouldn't matter that his mother had delivered her own justice. If Elissa had been in Catelyn's shoes she had no doubt whatsoever that she would have done the exact same thing. If someone took Robb from her she would do worse that stab a knife through their ribs.

"I must get the children ready," she said happily then, "forgive me," she finished, already hurrying down the step and across the hall.

* * *

When Robb clattered under the gates his heart soared. Winterfell was exactly as he'd remembered it and he couldn't help but beam and wave at the people who lined the streets to cheer him and his men as they rode passed. Some of the women even threw flowers into the road and Robb nodded his thanks to them all, making more than one of them blush brightly. If it weren't for the crowds he would have galloped right through the streets and up to the keep in an instant. As it was the pace was slow but the gate that led into the inner courtyard was soon upon him, the guards waving him and his men through as they approached.

As soon as he was under the gates his eyes went to the main door of the keep where he saw his family lined up and waiting for him. He sought out Elissa, her long golden hair glinting in the sun, his heart pounding as he saw her, his eyes flickering to the bundle in her arms. In an instant he was off his horse, handing the reins to a stable boy and murmuring his thanks distractedly. Elissa began to walk to him as he walked to her but Torrhen soon overtook her – Gods he was steady on his feet now as he ran determinedly towards him screaming out 'papa' at the top of his lungs.

Elissa couldn't help but laugh as Robb bent down to catch Torrhen in his arms, if she didn't laugh she would cry as she watched her husband clutch him close, smothering his forehead with kisses as Torrhen exclaimed over and over in delight. The Smalljon passed her then, bowing shortly and offering her a smile but he didn't stop and she turned to see Sansa throw herself into his arms and fought the urge to cry again, instead turning her attention back to Robb who was making his way towards her again. He shifted Torrhen onto one hip as he walked and caught her up into an embrace with his other arm. She breathed him in as she held him back the best she could with Willam pressed between them. They would have time enough for one another later she realized, right now Robb needed to meet his son.

"Here he is," she said softly as she pulled away from him, moving some of the furs away so Robb could better see his face.

"Gods," he whispered, staring at him for the longest time before he turned and placed a kiss to Torrhen's forehead before placing him back down onto the floor.

"He is just like you, but for the eyes," she told him then as she shifted the baby into his arms.

"Stark eyes," he said wonderingly and she could do nothing but nod; "I love you Lissy … Gods … thank you," he said, his voice full of emotion.

"I love you too," she whispered back as Torrhen clutched at her hand and tugged on it.

"Mama!" he shouted up at her insistently.

"Yes Torrhen?" she asked him, tearing her eyes away from Robb as he gazed down at Willam again.

"Mama, papa's home!" he exclaimed and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes," she agreed with him, looking back at her husband who was beaming down at Torrhen, "yes he is, back where he belongs."

* * *

When everyone had embraced and exclaimed their welcomes and declared how much everyone had been missed they all began trickling slowly into the keep. There would be a feast tomorrow but for tonight it was just family and Robb was so glad of it as he walked into one of the living rooms with Willam in his arms and Torrhen walking next to him with his hand clamped around his leg. Elissa followed him in beaming as she directed the servants to place the wine on the low table in the centre of the room.

"Are you hungry?" she asked Robb then and he shook his head.

"I couldn't eat a thing, my stomach is in knots," he told her.

"It will settle once you have," Catelyn told him and he smiled at her.

"Aye, likely you're right," he said.

"Some wine at least?" Elissa insisted, coming forward to pour several glasses and exchanging a look with Catelyn that Robb didn't miss.

"What is it?" he asked then, looking between his wife and mother.

"It can wait," Elissa said, handing him his wine. He took it from her but he was not placated.

"Tell me," he insisted after he had taken a sip.

"Littlefinger arrived," she confessed then and he stared at her, had it not been for Willam in his arms he would have jumped to his feet at once.

"Where is he?" he snarled and he saw Elissa and his mother share another uneasy glance.

"He's dead," Elissa finally told him.

"How?" Robb asked, frowning at her. Had he been injured on the journey and succumbed to his wounds?

"I killed him," his mother said then and he snapped his head to her.

"What?" he questioned, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Robb, please don't be angry with her," Elissa said pleadingly then and he turned his face back to hers to see her eyes wide and insistent.

"Lissy perhaps it's best you take the boys upstairs so I can speak with my mother," he said then.

"But …" she began.

"Just talk Lissy I promise," he told her, his eyes not leaving hers and she finally nodded.

She moved forward to ease Willam from Robb's arms then and held him securely in one arm as she held her other hand out to coax Torrhen to go with her. He was reluctant at first but Robb assured him he would come soon and he finally took hold of his mother's hand and let her lead him from the room, casting a final anxious look at him before the door closed behind them. Robb turned to his mother then and sighed at the look of guilt and regret that was etched across her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know how much you wanted your justice"

"It wasn't just my justice though was it?" he said softly and she shook her head.

"I couldn't help it … when Elissa had him arrested I was fine knowing you would come home and finish him but when he threatened your boys and Elissa locked herself away with them …" she tailed off and Robb stared at her, he was so angry that Littlefinger had threatened his sons but he clenched his fists tightly and said nothing, knowing that his mother wasn't finished. "Then I had the most awful dream," she continued, "I saw it all … your father dead … you, the girls, Bran and Rickon … Elissa and the boys and I just … I just had to know if it was true, if that sweet boy I used to know as a brother could be capable of sending my husband to his death …"

"So you went to him?" Robb guessed.

"It was the dead of night, no one was there … it was easy, it was ever so easy Robb," she whispered.

"Did he admit it?" he asked her then and she nodded.

"Yes," she managed to say, "yes he admitted it … it was him, he tricked Ned … just like he tried to trick me, Gods if it weren't for Elissa I might even have agreed to it!"

"Agreed to what?" Robb asked her with a frown.

"He had a letter that he said was from you … a forgery, only it was so good I believed it, he wanted my hand Robb and I thought that you had agreed," she broke down then and he stared.

He had no words for her then he could only hush her and pull her into his arms as she sobbed against him, trying to make sense of what she was saying to him. Littlefinger had forged a letter from him? It had to be good if his mother had almost believed it. He thought back then to the draft letters that he couldn't find and his missing seals. He hadn't given it much thought at the time, things often went missing when the camp was packed away and moved on elsewhere. Now though it made perfect sense and it made him angry as his mother continued to cry in his arms.

"How did Elissa know it wasn't real?" he asked his mother then.

"Something about the seals being the wrong way round … Gods Robb I never would have noticed, I never pay any attention to the way letters are sealed," she almost laughed, pulling away from him.

"Gods …" he muttered, if Elissa hadn't have noticed his mother would be gone. Gone and married to the man that had murdered her husband.

"She knew at once … you should be proud of her, I had never seen her like that; she behaved like such a true Queen. Petyr tried to talk his way out of it by saying he had committed no crime in the North but she didn't falter," Catelyn told him.

"He threatened the boys?" Robb suddenly remembered then and his mother nodded.

"Elissa was furious … truly Robb even I was frightened of her temper, I honestly thought she might kill him herself," she said and his mouth twitched into a half smile.

"But you did," he said softly and she avoided his gaze again.

"I am sorry," she whispered, "I couldn't stand it … he took Ned away from me … away from you and the rest of our children and your boys will never know him … it's so unfair Robb"

"I know," he soothed her, "and I don't want any more of your apologies do you hear me? I'm proud of you mother and I know why you did it"

"I loved him," she choked a little then and he felt tears sting his own eyes.

"I know," he whispered, taking her hand and holding it tight, "he's home mother, I brought him home"

"Thank you," she breathed, her lips twitching up into something that resembled a smile.

* * *

When Robb was satisfied his mother was calm and reassured that he wasn't angry with her he finally left the living room and made his way towards his and Elissa's chambers where he assumed she would have taken the children. His steps were slow as he approached, thinking about what his mother had told him and how much Elissa had done. Gods, if she had not known how he sealed his letters then likely his mother would have married that bastard. Thank the Gods for her, for his beautiful, clever wife who probably knew him better than he knew himself.

He let himself into their rooms then and was surprised when they appeared empty. He was about to turn and leave again but before he could he heard movement in the adjoining room where Torrhen slept and instead closed the door. She was telling him a story, he could hear her soft voice and he let it wash over him as he sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged off his boots. Gods it felt good to be home, back in his old familiar rooms just waiting for Elissa to come in from settling Torrhen as he had done so countless times before. Only now she had two boys to settle and a grin spread across his face as he remembered the perfect weight of his new son in his arms. Willam was almost exactly as Torrhen had been when he was a baby – save for his eyes. Robb's grin widened then, he was beyond pleased that Willam had the Stark eyes; that they had been passed on.

"Glad to be home?" Elissa's voice sounded from behind him then.

"So glad," he said as she made her way round the bed to stand before him.

"How did things go with your mother?" she asked him warily.

"Everything is fine I promise you," he told her and her expression instantly relaxed.

"She was so worried about telling you … that you would be angry," she said then and he sighed.

"I'm not angry," he said, reaching out to fist his hand in the silk of her skirts and tug her forwards, "now enough about my mother …"

She couldn't help but smile widely then as Robb pulled her down onto the bed, her legs tangling with his as they toppled backwards, her body on top of his as his hands roamed around to find her laces. Gods she had missed him. She trailed her lips along his rough jawline then as her hands went for the fastenings of his jacket. Robb groaned as she kissed her way to his lips, feeling himself hardening already as they captured his. He wrenched the material of her dress aside then as her hands found the bare skin of his chest, her lips still on his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Gods he had missed her perfection, the taste of her in his mouth and the feel of her under his touch.

When she rocked her hips against his he growled into her mouth and bit down gently on her lower lip, causing her to moan as his hands slipped up and under her skirts to rest on her bare legs. He let them travel upwards then as his teeth scraped down her lip, her fingernails clenching in the muscles of his chest as he did so. When his hands found her hips he gripped them firmly before swiftly flipping her over so she lay beneath him, her chest heaving and her eyes full of lust as she gazed up at him. He pulled up her skirts then and lifted them above his head, burying his tongue between her legs, her hips rocking up into him as she cried out in pleasure, his tongue delving deeper and coaxing the most delicious noises from her mouth. Gods he had forgotten how good she tasted, how perfect she sounded as she moaned out his name and begged him not to stop.

Her thighs began to twitch around his head as her body neared the end and he had to grab hold of them as her hips rocked against him again involuntarily as the pleasure coursed through her. She came with one final, perfect moan and he savoured her taste for the longest time until her hands came searching for him. He lifted her skirts back over his head then and knelt above her as she breathed hard, her chest rising irresistibly up and down. How was it that those perfect breasts were still covered? He decided to fix that then and dragged the silk of her dress away before practically ripping her shift open and pulling it away from her body.

Elissa didn't think it was fair that she was now laid bare and yet he was still covered up and so she grabbed hold of his open jacket and hauled herself up so she could slide it away from him, his shirt coming with it. Their eyes met then as her hands wandered every inch of his hard chest as his rubbed lightly up and down her sides before wandering up to thumb at her breasts.

"Gods I've missed you," he told her huskily as he fingers began unthreading his laces.

"I've been aching for you," she breathed back and he pushed her back down onto the bed as she freed his length, her feet pushing his trousers down his hips.

"I hated everything about being away from you," he told her as he pulled himself up between her legs.

"I need you so much," she moaned out, wrapping her legs securely around him as his lips moved to attack her neck.

"I'm here," he breathed into her ear, biting gently on her earlobe as she rocked her hips up against his hardness so he could feel how aroused she was.

"I need you Robb," she repeated more desperately and he pushed slowly into her making her gasp out in pleasure as his familiar length filled her.

He groaned out as he began rocking into her warmth. Gods she felt so good. She always felt so good and he had been so long without her that he wanted to peak already. Her thighs tightened around his waist as her hips moved to meet his rhythm, urging him to go faster. He obliged her gladly, burying himself hard and deep on each thrust and revelling in the sound of her moaning out his name.

"Don't stop!" she cried out breathlessly, her hips working hard to keep up with his relentless pace.

"I'll never stop!" he growled back at her before bending his head to tease at her breast.

"Oh Gods! Don't Robb! Don't ever stop!" she moaned out desperately, her hands fisting in his hair.

"Oh Gods Lissy!" he responded as she began to tighten around him, her nails scraping down his back as she arched her back into him.

"Promise me!" she called out, her breathing ragged as he pushed her to the edge, "… forever!"

"Forever," he groaned against her neck as she came to her height around him, his own end coming not long after as he shuddered to a halt inside her.

"I love you," she finally managed to gasp out as he breathed hard against her shoulder.

"I love you too," he returned breathlessly after a moment, "forever."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Robb's home! That's all I have to say on the matter.

More as soon as I can, hopefully I come across some wifi on my travels!

:)


	61. Loose Ends

**A/N: **Hey guys, I've found myself a little cafe which has wifi but my time is scarce so I unfortunately have no time to reply to all you reviews for the last chapter so can I just say - **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

This is the last real chapter, only the epilogue left and I promise I will reply to all of you who have comments on this one because I would love to see your thoughts on the ending.

There were a few people asking about what was next for me and I will be answering that question properly next chapter. Hopefully the epilogue will be up soon - I'll do my best, thank you all again!

Can't believe this is nearly over.

:)

* * *

**Loose Ends**

* * *

When the Smalljon opened his eyes he was confused for a moment but then a smile of satisfaction spread across his lips and he sighed happily, inhaling the perfect scent of her hair. For a moment he had thought he was waking up alone under canvas again but then he could feel her pressed against him and his hands on the bare skin of her stomach. It was only a small swell but there was no denying that Sansa was with child, that his baby was inside her growing more and more each day. She had told him that she had felt it stir, she had told him so many things the night before but that was the only thing he could remember now. That and 'I love you', she had told him that over and over as he had shown her exactly how much he had missed her. She began to stir in his arms then and he let his hands stroke the soft skin of her stomach as she mumbled slightly before opening her eyes properly.

"Morning," he breathed in her ear and she smiled widely.

"Morning," she said back, her voice husky with sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her, loosening his hold on her so she could roll over and stretch.

"Yes," she replied, "I have been so long without you, I was so glad to be in your arms again"

"Believe me I was so glad to have you there," he said and she beamed up at him again.

"Will we be going back to Last Hearth soon?" she asked him then.

"Soon," he confirmed, "but you will want to be here when they lay your father to rest"

"I will," she nodded, a flicker of pain crossing her face that he instantly wanted to take away.

"He can be at peace now Sansa," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her again.

"I know," she whispered back as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"He would be proud of you," he said certainly, "After everything you have endured to be happy"

"I hope so," she said quietly and he tightened his hold on her.

"Well I know so," he returned and he finally saw that smile again.

* * *

Theon rocked the tiny baby in his arms as she whimpered up at him, hushing her gently as he looked back towards the bed where Ana was still sleeping. Their daughter had come the day before, she had been early and Ana had been terrified. Theon had defied them all and sat at her side, his hand almost breaking from the pressure she put on it as she had screamed and cursed and finally brought their perfect baby into the world. They named her Serana, a name Ana had come across in an old book of poems that she thought was beautiful. Theon thought it was apt as their daughter was so beautiful. Ana had been worried he was disappointed that she was not a son but Theon couldn't have cared less. He had never even thought he would be a father, and it wasn't as though he had any lands or titles to pass on anyway.

Serana let out another whimper then, this one more insistent and Theon knew that he would have to wake Ana, as much as he loathed to do it their baby was hungry and Ana wanted to nurse her herself. He approached the bed slowly then and knelt gently on the edge, keeping Serana secure in one arm he leant his other hand forward to gently shake his wife awake. Her eyes fluttered open in an instant, a look of panic in them which only subsided slightly when she saw that it was Theon that had woken her.

"What is it?" she asked him, her eyes going to their daughter in his arms.

"I think she might be hungry," Theon told her and Serana let out a loud cry.

"I think you might be right," Ana smiled, lifting her arms up so he could shift their baby into them.

"I still can't believe she's here," he said wonderingly as Ana dropped her nightdress from her shoulder so Serana could latch onto her.

"I sometimes can't believe any of it," she returned, her eyes fixed on her nursing baby.

"I know," Theon whispered, he thanked the Gods every day for Ana and now he would thank them every day for Serana as well.

"I love you Theon," she said, finally moving her gaze to fix on him.

"I love you too," he returned at one, leaning in to capture her lips for a moment, "I love both of you."

* * *

Edmure was confused when he woke up alone but his confusion didn't last long when he heard the hushed voices from the adjoining living room and the gurgles of a baby. He smiled to himself as he got up and dressed quickly, pulling on his boots and walking through into the other room. His smile widened when he saw the scene in front of him. Robin was building a model of what Edmure could only assume was the Eyrie on one side of the room, while Olyvar in Roslin's lap fixed his blue eyes on him hungrily and strained against his mother's hold. Roslin turned her head then, sensing his presence and sent him a happy smile which he was more than glad to return, perching on the edge of her armchair and stroking a hand through Olyvar's hair. His son spared him a glance then, his lips pulling up into a smile that showed off his new teeth before he turned his attention back to Robin.

Robin had come from the Eyrie the week before, the Lords of the Vale had agreed that perhaps it best he was fostered at Riverrun until he came of age and could take his rightful place at the Eyrie. Edmure could teach him how a Lord was to run things, he would do his best for Robin and make his sister proud of him. Robin had been quiet and withdrawn so far but he seemed the most content when he was in Roslin's presence and Edmure thought it likely that he needed a mother figure. He also had sudden fits of temper which were not easily soothed, he had had his Septa in tears twice and Edmure wasn't sure yet how best to counter Robin's anger. He glanced at Roslin again then as she shifted Olyvar higher up onto her lap as he strained even further away from her. Olyvar let out a screech in protest and let out a string of nonsensical words which Edmure understood well enough to mean 'put me down'. Gods if he inherited his mother's will then he would be a force indeed when he grew older.

"Fine," Roslin sighed in exasperation then and Edmure chuckled as she placed their son on the floor.

"It's you he gets it from," he told her amusedly as he snaked his arm around her shoulders.

She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say a word in protest and Edmure chuckled again, she could not contradict him because she knew damn well he was right. They both turned to look down at Olyvar then as he placed his hands flat on the floor and rocked backwards and forwards. He had been doing that a lot lately and they had been told by the Maester that it likely meant he would soon be crawling. Roslin had closed her eyes and let out a long sigh at that and Edmure could see that she was dreading it. Olyvar would be even more of a handful was he was able to get around by himself. As Edmure thought that his son suddenly lurched forward and before he could do more than blink Olyvar was crawling at an alarming speed towards where Robin was building his tiny version of the Eyrie.

Before Edmure or Roslin could react their son barrelled into the fragile model and sent the blocks flying. Edmure held his breath as he prepared for the explosion but before Roslin had even half risen from her seat, intending to pick her son up and pull him away from the boy with the volatile temper, Robin had started to laugh heartily. She turned to Edmure then and saw his own eyebrows raised in surprise, the ghost of a smile on his face and she let herself sit back down in the chair.

"Olyvar that was naughty!" she called out to her son then.

"It's alright Lady Tully," Robin told her with a wide smile, "perhaps he would prefer it if I built Riverrun for him?"

"Perhaps you're right," Roslin smiled back at him.

"Perhaps we're making progress," Edmure murmured behind her then and she smiled.

"We are," she told him, her eyes meeting his and he frowned at the glimmer in them.

"You have something to tell me," he said knowingly and her smile widened as she leaned in closer to him.

"I am with child again," she whispered to him and he grabbed her to him in an instant.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair, the only words he could manage.

"I love you too," she returned, smiling widely against his chest as she thought about how lucky she was.

* * *

Robb groaned as he was slowly roused from his sleep. Someone was pawing at him and he resisted the urge to swat them away as he came to realise that it was in fact Torrhen that was crawling all over him. Sure enough after tiny fists bashed into his chest a few more times he opened his eyes to see his son perched on his stomach with a huge grin on his face.

"Torrhen I did say nicely," Elissa's voice scolded him then and Torrhen ceased bashing him.

"Sorry mama," he said in his sweetest voice and Robb saw her narrow her eyes at the back of his head as she rocked Willam in her arms.

"I'm sure you are," she said suspiciously and Robb couldn't help but chuckle.

"Papa! Up, papa!" Torrhen exclaimed then, his arms raising up, Robb bracing himself for another bashing but thankfully his son restrained himself.

"And since when do I take orders from you?" he asked him with a grin, poking his ribs gently and making him scream with laughter.

"No!" Torrhen managed to screech out between giggles and Elissa shook her head incredulously.

"You will wake the whole keep," she said but she couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips. Robb had been so worried that Torrhen would forget him but it was like he had never been away.

"Why don't you two come and join us?" Robb said, ceasing tickling Torrhen and gently shoving him off his stomach so he flopped down in a heap in the middle of the bed, slight giggles still leaving his mouth.

Elissa approached then as he sat himself up against the pillows, shifting Willam into his arms before greeting him with a kiss. When she pulled away he smiled widely at her and she returned it, crossing round to her side of the bed and snuggling herself down, her hand going to lay on Torrhen's back as he let out a hiccough.

"That's your fault," she told Robb and he grinned at her.

"It's only hiccoughs," he said with a roll of his eyes, fixing his attention on Willam who was blinking sleepily up at him.

"It's still your fault," she said, moving her hand away quickly as Torrhen rolled himself over and grinned up at her.

"Papa …" he started before he hiccoughed again, "… silly," he continued and Elissa snorted.

"Oh am I now?" Robb asked him, letting a hand come to tickle at his belly again.

"Yes!" Torrhen giggled, shoving against Robb's hand with his little ones.

"Robb behave!" Elissa scolded him lightly and he ceased after another moment, "honestly, I sometimes wonder if I don't have three children"

"I can see you with three children," Robb said slyly then.

"Oh can you now?" she asked with raised brows to which he winked.

"What do you think Torrhen? Another brother or sister?" Robb asked then.

"It is not Torrhen that has to birth them," Elissa said before Torrhen could utter a word.

"Are they not worth it?" Robb teased her then and she set her lips in a pout so she wouldn't smile.

"You know they are," she told him, still refusing to smile.

He shifted Willam to lay down next to Torrhen then and shifted closer to Elissa, kissing her cheek lightly, making the corners of her mouth start to twitch. Robb kissed her again then, and again, nudging his nose lightly against her cheek and she could feel herself begin to smile. He kissed down to the corner of her mouth then before claiming her lips and she couldn't help but move them with his.

"Damn you Robb Stark," she muttered when he pulled away from her.

"Now, now wife," he teased her, as he turned his attention back to the boys, "there will be time enough for that later I promise you."

* * *

Daenerys regretfully pulled herself out of Jon's embrace as the sun began to rise higher in the sky, smiling when he mumbled slightly in his sleep before rolling over and burying his head in the pillow that she had just vacated. She dressed as quietly as she could and brushed her hair through, thinking as she did so that perhaps she should wear some jewels. She was supposed to be the Queen after all, she supposed she should look the part when she officially sat in court today to listen to the pleas and needs of the people she now ruled over. When she opened her jewellery box her eye was caught by the letter that Robb had given her so long ago. The letter that she was supposed to get to Elissa if things went badly for him. The war was over now though and he was safe back at Winterfell, she had promised him she would burn it then and her eyes turned to the dying fire as she picked up the letter.

She didn't hear Jon approach her as she thumbed at the seals, thinking hard and trying to bury the curiosity that was rising up in her. It was Robb's letter for Elissa that she no longer needed to read because he was safe and at home with her again. Its contents were none of her business. She jumped slightly then as Jon wrapped his arms securely round her waist and she couldn't help but lean back into him, a sigh of contentment leaving her as he nuzzled at her neck in a way that made desire well up in her so very easily.

"Come back to bed," he murmured against her skin, his hot breath tickling at her deliciously.

"I have things to do," she almost moaned as his hands wandered up her sides to thumb at her breasts.

"They can wait," he told her, his teeth scraping across her neck.

"This is not how a King and Queen should behave," she told him then but still he didn't stop.

"But it's how we want to behave," he countered her and she couldn't help but smile, turning in his arms and shoving him back towards the bed.

"It will have to be quick," she told him as he dropped back down against the pillows.

"I make no promises," he replied and she smiled widely again.

Instead of approaching him at once as her body was screaming at her to do she went instead to the fire and tossed the letter Robb had given her into the embers. It ignited slowly as she watched as the edges curled and the wax began to drip onto the coals. The war was over, it wasn't needed anymore. Robb could tell Elissa whatever he wanted to now and whatever was in that letter didn't matter. She turned back to Jon then and smiled. The war was over, and she intended to enjoy peacetime very much with her husband by her side in all of it.

* * *

When there was a break in the snow a week later Robb decided it was high time his father was taken down to the crypts. He found himself alone in the main council chambers, gazing up at Ice which he had had mounted on the wall above the fireplace. Perhaps he would use it for executions, but privately he was hoping that they would be few and far between. He had had enough killing for a lifetime, now it was time for him to focus on his family and the North and keeping everyone safe through the coming winter. Suddenly he wished he wasn't alone and as if in answer to his thoughts Grey Wind slipped through the door and padded towards him, nudging his great head against his hip. Robb placed his hand on his head and his wolf whined softly before settling down on his haunches next to him.

"Robb?" Elissa's voice softly roused his attention then and he turned to the door, "they're all ready for you," she told him and he managed a nod, lifting his hand from Grey Wind's head and heading towards the door. She stepped aside to let him come through it and laced her fingers through his without another word. He was glad of her silence, she always knew when he was in no mood for talking but he was glad of her hand in his, the warm pressure of it giving him the strength he needed to put one foot in front of the other as they headed towards the main doors.

He glanced sideways at his wife then and saw her decked out in black as everyone else would be today, her golden hair all wound up and twisted out of the way. She had replaced the heart locket he had given her with the direwolf necklace he had gifted to her so long ago and he was touched at the gesture, his hand squeezing hers a little as they stepped out into the cold light of day. The others were already there, the courtyard lined in black, the guards all lined up in two rows that his father would be carried between to the crypts. Robb took a breath then and glanced at his mother, pleased to see that her eyes were dry as she gripped Rickon's hand tightly. His little brother looked like he was fighting tears and Robb felt a sudden rush of pride as he saw the strength Rickon was managing to hold together.

* * *

Catelyn took a deep, shuddering breath as the men carried Ned into view, the stonemason following on behind them with Ned's likeness carved in stone. She looked to that rather than the box that held his bones and managed a small smile. The mason had captured him perfectly and she decided that she would ask Robb if he would give him some extra coin for doing such a good job. Those gathered to witness Ned's final journey all dropped down to one knee as he passed by them, even Robb and Elissa as King and Queen were on their knees and Catelyn felt such pride rushing through her. If Ned could see them now … Gods she knew he would be proud, and probably more than a little embarrassed. Deep down he was a shy sort of man and he would have hated all this attention being on him. He deserved it though. He deserved this send off and Robb had arranged it all perfectly.

When the men entered the crypts everyone stood and the Stark family seemed to move as one, everyone else keeping their heads bowed as they too passed through the lines of guards and trickled into the crypts. Robb led the way down and everyone else slowly followed him down the stone steps and along the rows and rows of effigies that lined the walls. Kings and Lords and finally the one woman in the crypts – Lyanna – and next to her, the slab already slid into place and his likeness placed atop it – Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Robb stared at it for a moment, his eyes unconsciously drifting to the empty space next to him and he tried not to think about the day that his son would be stood in his place staring down at a stone relic of him. Elissa's grip on his hand increased then as though she knew exactly what he had been thinking and he moved his eyes back to his father's resting place.

Catelyn swept her eyes across her family then and she couldn't help but feel a real sense of pride mingling with the feelings of sadness that were coursing through her. Ned would be proud of each and every one of them.

Robb had grown into such a strong and brave young man. He had fought two wars for his family and come out victorious and crowned officially as the King in the North. Not only that but he was a loyal and loving husband and the most wonderful father. Ned had been so proud of him but Catelyn knew that if he was looking down now he would almost burst with pride.

Sansa had braved so much and suffered far more than she had ever revealed to anyone, somehow picking herself up time and time again. It was her time to be happy now and even though Catelyn could see that tears had tracked down her beautiful face she knew that her daughter had found her place in the world with the Smalljon Umber and she knew that she would have the most wonderful life with him. Ned would have been overjoyed to see it.

Arya. Gods, Ned would be so surprised if he could see his youngest daughter now. Of all his children she knew he would never have guessed that Arya would be the one to marry outside the North, but she had and Catelyn knew that she was excited about moving to the Stormlands, if slightly apprehensive. She would be safe enough with Gendry and Catelyn knew that Ned would be just as proud of her as she was.

Bran, she smiled slightly as she looked at him as he lay in the Smalljon's arms. His fate had been so cruel but he was making the best of his life and she was in awe of how he never let his injury hold him back. He couldn't be a knight anymore but he was throwing himself into his studies and was determined to become a Maester or a scholar. He already knew so much and Catelyn knew that Ned would have been astounded.

Rickon had grown so much too, just starting to work properly in the tiltyard and looking as though he might be a rather skilled swordsman. Perhaps he would be the knight, Bran she knew was urging him to keep at it, the pair of them had become so close having been all the other had whilst the first war had raged on. Catelyn was proud enough that her youngest boy had retained at least some of his innocence and Ned would have been so glad of it.

Slowly, one by one they all began to drift out, all of them placing their hands lightly on her shoulder and murmuring soothing words that she could barely focus on. Eventually it was just Robb left with her and he looked at her hesitantly, as though unsure of whether to say anything and she shook her head a fraction. His eyes flashed in understanding and he managed to twitch his lips up into a tiny smile before he too placed a hand on her shoulder and walked away without a word. When his footsteps echoed away she turned her attention back to Ned's likeness again, staring at it for the longest time before stepping forward and placing her hand on his cold, stone cheek.

"Sleep tight my love," she whispered, "you're home now."

* * *

**A/N: **Pathetically I almost cried when I wrote that last line.

Anyway, thoughts?

One more to go!

:)


	62. Epilogue: Heir to the North

**A/N: **Oh God here it is!

Before anyone gets disappointed this epilogue just focus' on Robb and Elissa and their family - just a tiny little snippet of their lives years into the future.

The fic started with them so I only felt it right it end with them - come up with your own endings for the rest of them ;)

Just want to say a massive thank you to anyone who followed, added this as a favourite, reviewed or even just quietly read. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As for me, now I am putting most of my focus on Lionheart which already has some chapters posted up - check it out if you fancy!

Also, I am in the planning stages for a massively AU take on GoT events, in which I will be focusing on many families of Westeros (not just the Stark's although naturally they will appear!) and I'm thinking it will be my most ambitious story yet. As I say, it's in planning stages but I hope to write the prologue and a few chapters soon with the view to publishing sometime next month. Not 100% set on a title yet but keep an eye out if you so please!

Anyway, I will let you go on and read the epilogue now with a final thanks to guest **Anne**, glad you liked the last one and hope you enjoy this one too!

Here it is then, one last review for old times sake?

:)

* * *

**Epilogue: Heir to the North**

* * *

"Lissy!"

Robb turned at the slightly panicked shout and was unsurprised to see his three year old granddaughter tearing down the hallway, a determined look in her eye as her pale blonde hair fanned out behind her. He was slightly worried that at the speed she was going she might trip over her skirts so he stepped further towards her and gathered her shrieking with laughter into his arms.

"Elisabeth Stark!" Torrhen's voice sounded then and he looked up to see his son pounding down the hallway and he fought the urge to laugh as Elisabeth buried her head in the crook of his neck, giggling lightly as she did so.

"I can see you, you know?" Torrhen said then and she giggled even more loudly, causing him to sigh.

"How long did you let her out of your sight for?" Robb asked him with a grin.

"About three seconds," he answered.

"You were the same," Robb told him with a raised brow.

"Yes, mother is constantly reminding me of that," Torrhen said, "Lissy come now … back to the nursery, we can't leave Lyla"

"Have you had any news?" Robb asked him then as he shifted Elisabeth into his arms.

"Still waiting," he answered him and he saw the slight look of panic in his son's eyes.

Not that Robb could blame him for looking that way, Elisabeth's birth had almost killed her mother and the Maester had been astounded when she had fallen pregnant again. They had been told that it was unlikely that they would ever have any more children and Evana had been beside herself, convinced that she had failed in her duty no matter how often Torrhen and the rest of the family had assured her she hadn't. Now though she was in her chambers about to bring another baby into the world and he knew why his son looked so worried at the prospect. Robb was lucky, Elissa had brought all five of their children so easily into the world and he had never once had to face the Maester telling him that she was likely to die.

"I'll come and sit with you," Robb said then, "I can help keep an eye on this one"

"A thousand eyes aren't enough," Torrhen sighed exasperatedly, "but thank you"

They walked in silence back towards the nursery and Robb sent a swift smile to Lyla who was sat playing quietly with her dolls. His elder granddaughter could not be more different from her little sister, favouring her mother's darker colouring and Stark eyes. She was also very different in character, she and Elisabeth reminded him very much of Sansa and Arya. He glanced at Torrhen then and saw him worrying at his lip. He didn't bother offering any soothing words, his son wouldn't listen to them. All he wanted was to know that his wife was healthy and well.

Torrhen was very much his father's son and Robb could not have been more proud of him. He was originally intended to marry into house Karstark but his betrothed had eloped with a charming young squire in the dead of night. Eddard Karstark had been mortified but Robb wasn't too upset, he had seen that his son's head had been well and truly turned by Evana Mormont who had come to Winterfell as a ward. When Torrhen had come before him, twisting his hands together and shaking slightly, he had been more than happy to give his blessing to them. They truly did love one another and doted on their girls. They would dote on this new baby too when it came, Robb had every faith that everything would turn out alright.

Willam had been a different story. Always in the tiltyard and with no patience for lessons until he reached his sixteenth name day and came across the history of his Frey family. He had curiously asked Elissa then what had become of the Twins. She had told him rather stiffly that no one sat the Twins, it was manned by guards and no Lord had ever been chosen. Many people said it was cursed, just as Harrenhal was said to be. Robb had been surprised then when Willam had asked on his eighteenth name day whether he could take the Twins. Grudgingly and with Elissa firmly against it he had put the idea to Daenerys and Jon and they had agreed. Elissa had been furious but Willam had gone anyway. It wasn't until his son Rickard was born three years later that she had brought herself to visit the Twins again. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement, Willam had brought a new life to the Twins and she barely recognised them. Since then she confessed to Robb that she no longer had nightmares of the place that had once been her home.

His eldest daughter Kathryn had been much easier to contend with. She was a good girl who favoured her mother in temperament as well as looks. Robb had been loathe to marry her off but the time came as Elissa had always warned him it would and she had married Gavan Manderly happily. She was down in White Harbour now but they still saw plenty of her and her daughter Greta. They had received a raven not a week before that held the news that Kathryn was with child again and hoping for a boy. Elissa had already insisted that she would be going to White Harbour to be with her when her time came and Robb knew better than to argue, she had done the same when Greta had been born.

She would have a long journey though when the time came for Alyssandra to become a mother. Their youngest daughter was still at Winterfell but she would soon be marrying into Highgarden and moving south. It was a love match, else Robb would never have given permission for her to move so far from her home. She had met her betrothed, Lyon Tyrell, at a tourney at Riverrun. He had won and placed the wreath of flowers atop her dark hair and that was that. Elissa had squeezed his hand rather tightly when they had smiled into one another's eyes, knowing damn well that he was fighting the urge to knock Lyon out. He knew his daughter would be happy though and so his common sense prevailed and he restrained himself, willingly granting Lyon's permission to ask for her hand a week later. He had insisted the wedding be held at Winterfell though and word had come that the Tyrell party had left Highgarden. Likely they would arrive in the next few weeks, secretly Robb hoped they would be delayed so he could keep his little girl just a little while longer.

Ned was the last, the youngest and still here at Winterfell. He had toyed with joining the Night's Watch but Elissa had flat out forbidden him and faced with his mother's tears he had backed down. Robb knew that he was pleased he had now though as a pretty young Lady from Skagos had caught his eye. Ned was still young though and not at all ready for marriage, Robb said nothing on the subject other than to remind his boy that he had a duty to protect his honour as well as that of the girl he could barely keep his eyes from. If he was still infatuated with her come the end of the year Robb had decided he would write to her father. A third son wasn't the best prospect but Ned was still a Prince and Robb didn't think that man would turn his nose up at such a match.

Robb was distracted from thinking of his children then as the door to the nursery opened as his wife strode in with a huge smile on her face. She still dazzled him, even after all the years and all the children she was still that beautiful girl he had chosen at the Twins, albeit with a few streaks of silver in her hair and fine lines around her eyes. Her eyes that were still so captivating. He blinked then as she opened her mouth to speak, feeling Torrhen jump to his feet next to him.

"Mother?" he questioned in a slightly panicked voice.

"A perfectly healthy boy," she told him and Torrhen laughed out his relief.

"And Evie?" he asked his mother then and she nodded happily.

"She is fine Torrhen," she assured him, "she is waiting for you"

"Would you …?" he started.

"The girls are fine with us," Robb told him before he could finish, "congratulations"

Torrhen merely nodded, his eyes tight, and Robb saw him swallow hard to compose himself before he walked determinedly from the room. His eyes slid to Elissa then and he saw that she too had followed Torrhen's progress as he had walked away.

"Another grandson," he said then to rouse her attention.

"He is so like Torrhen, so strong," she replied, turning to smile at him.

"Thank the Gods," he said seriously and she nodded her agreement.

"I told Evana we would give them a moment and then take the girls," she told him then and it was his turn to nod.

She came and sat down at his side then and he automatically reached over to lace his fingers with hers as both of them fixed their eyes on their granddaughters. Lyla was carefully brushing through her dolls hair while Elisabeth was bashing the head of hers repeatedly against the fireplace. Robb couldn't help but smirk as he thought of his own sisters again and Elissa smiled slightly, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

After a time Elissa dropped his hand and stood up, ushering the girls to her, kneeling down before them and explaining that they must be very quiet and careful when they went to see their mother. Lyla happily agreed but Elisabeth took more coaxing, 'why' seemed to be her favourite question at the moment and Robb was in awe of how Elissa kept her patience with her and eventually the little girl nodded her head seriously and took her grandmothers hand. Elissa had a look of triumph on her face when she turned to face him and he couldn't help but smirk again before following the three of them from the nursery and down the hallway.

Elissa knocked softly when they reached Torrhen and Evana's rooms and pushed open the door carefully when she was called to come in, ushering the girls ahead of her. Lyla and Elisabeth ran straight to their mother, hauling themselves up onto the bed and embracing her gently as Elissa had told them to do. Robb's eyes went straight for Torrhen though who had a look of wonder on his face as he gazed down at the baby in his arms. His son looked up then and Robb could see the tears welling in his eyes as he crossed over to him.

"Another future King in the North," Torrhen said rather thickly as he handed him over to Robb.

"Hopefully not to soon," Robb grinned as he cradled the baby gently.

"Well I am by no means ready to be King so you best not be going anywhere just yet father," he joked.

"I think I have a few more years left in me," Robb told him with a slight laugh.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Elissa asked then.

"No need for thought," Evana answered from the bed, hushing Elisabeth as she exclaimed loudly, "there was only one name Torrhen would consider"

"Robb Stark," Torrhen said then and Robb looked up to meet his eyes.

He blinked rather rapidly then as Torrhen looked back at him and nodded his head a fraction, tears stinging his eyes as he looked away from his son and down at his grandson who was contemplating him with a confused look on his face. Gods he looked like Torrhen had, Elissa was right, likely he would be the very image of his father as Torrhen was of him. Willam was also very like him, he and Torrhen could be twins if not for the eyes. Ned was a typical Stark though, his name suited him well; he was very like the grandfather he had never met.

"Thank you," Robb managed then.

"We thought it best to give him a name he can live up to," Torrhen said.

"Hush now … do you want to see a grown man cry?" Robb laughed shakily.

Elissa's hand was on the small of his back then and he swallowed hard and blinked furiously again before he managed to look back up and meet his son's eyes again. Torrhen smiled widely at him then and Robb returned it, shifting baby Robb back into his arms.

"We'll leave you alone now," Elissa said gently.

"Thank you mother," Torrhen smiled and she leant up to kiss his cheek, lightly placing her hand on the baby's head before she turned away.

"I'm proud of you," Robb murmured quietly to Torrhen as he clapped him on the back before he turned to follow his wife out.

Elissa didn't speak as she and Robb walked down the hallway, knowing that her husband was still fighting his emotions. Her own were peaked when Torrhen had announced the name, he had always looked up to his father and she knew this was his way of repaying Robb for everything he had done for him. She took Robb's hand then as they approached their own rooms and he stopped them just outside the door and looked down into her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go out into the Godswood for a while … I have much to thank the Gods for," he told her and she saw the emotion shining in his eyes again.

"Yes indeed," she smiled up at him, "do you want some company?"

"If you'd like," he smiled back at her.

"I always like your company," she teased him and his smile widened.

All these years and she still made his heart pound. He kissed her softly for a moment then before pulling away, taking her hand back in his and leading her down the hallway. They walked out to the Godswood in silence and Elissa sat herself down by the pool, laying back against the grass after a while, closing her eyes to the warm sun on her face while Robb went to say his prayers. When he was finished he came and lay beside his wife and she turned her head to look at him, seeing him already gazing at her.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked him lazily.

"You," he told her as she ran her hand through his hair, suddenly transported back over twenty five years.

"Oh good," she sighed, "you are not bored of me yet then?"

"How could I ever be bored of you?" he chuckled as she twisted his greying hair around her fingers.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" she asked him seriously then, "all those years ago … did you ever think we'd be laying here now"

"I always hoped we would be," he told her just as seriously.

"Always?" she questioned.

"Since that first night you lay your head down against my heart," he replied and she smiled faintly.

"That seems like forever ago," she said.

"I promised you forever," he said.

"You did," she agreed, smiling widely at him.

"I meant it," he said softly, "I love you"

"I love you too," she sighed, "but do you ever think you could have done things differently?"

"And not had you?" he questioned and she nodded, "never"

"You don't regret crossing that bridge then?" she smiled at him.

"No," he told her honestly leaning in to capture her lips for a moment, "I would pay the toll a thousand times and a thousand times more so long as the prize was always you."


End file.
